Les Messieurs Potter Malfoy
by Umbre77
Summary: Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l’amour, est éphémère. C’est à leur dépend qu’Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…
1. Le retour

Chapitre 1 : Le retour.

Un bruit puissant se fit entendre au dessus de la piste d'atterrissage numéro 4, l'avion en partance des Alpes se posant doucement sur le bitume. A l'intérieur de l'appareil, les passagers s'éveillaient ou s'agitaient, pressé de débarquer. En première classe, un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde ramené en arrière et tombant sur ses épaules bailla et regarda l'homme dont la tête était appuyée sur son épaule. Il avait des cheveux noirs échevelé avec, ici et là, des mèches rouge feu. Son visage était serein, confiant, comme s'il se savait en sécurité. Le blond sourit et passa la main sur la joue un peu pâle avant de soulever le visage endormit et d'embrasser doucement les lèvres rouge du dormeur.

« Petit Gryffondor, souffla le blond. Il faut te réveiller…

- Mhmm ? fit le brun d'un air endormi en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. On est déjà arriv ?

- Oui, répondit son compagnon. L'avion vient juste de se poser… »

Le brun bailla et s'étendit doucement, les yeux du blond brillant en regardant le mouvement emprunt de sensualité et de félinité.

« Tu aurais du me réveiller plus tôt, Draco, grogna le brun.

- Je l'aurai fait avec plaisir, Harry, mais je viens tout juste d'émerger moi-même ! »

Le dénommé Harry sourit doucement et s'approcha de Draco pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je suis content d'être de retour, dit doucement Harry en regardant par le hublot.

- Moi aussi, dit Draco. Même si j'aurai bien aimé que tu n'écourte pas ainsi notre lune de miel ! J'y tenais à ses deux mois ! »

Harry gloussa et prit la main du blond.

« Menteur ! dit-il en souriant.

- Mpfff », fit Draco en affichant un air supérieur.

Ils se levèrent tout deux après s'être mutuellement détaché et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. En passant devant certains hublots, Draco constata avec horreur qu'il pleuvait.

« Où allons-nous, exactement ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de l'aéroport (leurs bagages étant rétrécit dans leur poche).

- Mhmm…, fit simplement Draco. Là, tout de suite, on va chercher un taxi… »

Harry grogna.

« Je m'en doute, dit Harry. Mais où ce Taxi va-t-il nous mener ?

- Bonne question, dit Draco en souriant. Nous verrons bien.

- Oh, non, encore une surprise ! s'exclama Harry. Bon très bien, avoue tout ! Qu'as-tu acheter ? Un hôtel ? Un yacht ? Un Bulding abandonné et rénové rien que pour nous ? Un manoir ??? Je sais ! Buckingham palace ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« J'aurai du y penser, s'exclama le blond, riant toujours. Mais non, rien de tout ça, Petit Gryffondor. Viens, et n'essaye pas de savoir ! »

Bien que boudeur, Harry accepta et suivit son époux qui sautillait presque de joie. Harry allait faire une de ses têtes !!! Draco avait suivit à distance l'aménagement de leur maison et il n'avait qu'un envie, voir la réaction de son mari à la découverte de sa surprise !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à trouver un taxi et dés qu'ils furent arrivé à l'intérieur, Draco sortit une petite carte qu'il montra au chauffeur. Celui-ci la lut, sourit en regardant Harry d'un air amusé et hocha de la tête en regardant Draco.

« Alors on y va », dit simplement l'homme.

Harry l'aurait bien tué. Fusillant Draco du regard, il croisa les bras et regarda la pluie s'abattre sur Londres. Pourtant, ils n'allèrent pas loin, mais s'arrêtèrent devant un magasin de voiture. Draco paya le chauffeur et sortit du Taxi, faisant le tour de la voiture rapidement pour aller ouvrir à Harry. Le brun soupira et sortit, prenant la main que Draco lui tendait.

« Nous aurions pu y aller en transplanant, dit doucement Draco à Harry. Mais il nous faut une voiture, alors j'ai décidé de l'acheter par téléphone et de venir la chercher tant que nous étions à Londres…

- Tu es désespérant ! grogna Harry. Même si je suis d'accord, tu es tout de même désespérant… Je crains juste le modèle de la voiture… »

Draco pouffa et pressa Harry d'entrer, la pluie devenant plus forte. Aussitôt eurent-ils passé la porte qu'un homme vêtu d'un costume trois pièces accourut.

« Bonsoir, Messieurs, dit-il. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Potter-Malfoy, dit simplement Draco. Je viens chercher une voiture…

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama le vendeur en souriant. Suivez-moi ! »

Harry et Draco se hâtèrent de suivre l'homme qui les mena à une voiture de couleur grise. Harry afficha un air perplexe en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle sportif, mais il soupira en remarquant le Luxe qui en transpirait.

« Tu es désespérant », marmonna Harry.

Draco sourit et s'approcha de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière du côté passager et invita Harry à y entrer avec un sourire. Grognant et fulminant contre les hommes dépensiers, Harry alla s'installer dans la voiture, frissonnant en sentant le cuir du fauteuil sous lui. Draco discuta un instant avec le vendeur puis rentra à son tour. Il fit démarrer la voiture et mit sa ceinture, Harry l'imitant. Les portes du garage s'ouvrirent et Draco les mena vers l'extérieur. Il s'arrêta cependant sur le bas côté et regarda Harry.

« Tu es vraiment fâch ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fit la moue et soupira.

« Non, dit-il. Seulement un peu… je ne sais pas… disons… que je culpabilise un peu…

- Tu culpabilise ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, avoua Harry en rougissant un peu. Tu n'arrête pas de me couvrir de cadeau et… Je ne t'en fais jamais… Oh, j'essaye, mais chaque fois que j'ai une idée, je m'aperçois que tu l'as déjà et que… enfin… Je n'aime pas que tu me fasse des cadeaux sans arrêt parce que je ne peux pas en faire autant, voil ! »

Draco eut un sourire attendri et se pencha sur Harry pour l'embrasser.

« C'est toi, mon cadeau, dit-il simplement. Et ne t'inquiète pas. La voiture et la seconde surprise, ce sera pour nous deux… Pas juste pour toi… »

Harry afficha un air septique mais ne récolta qu'un sourire mystérieux. Résigné, il s'installa plus confortablement tandis que Draco faisait démarrer la voiture qui s'éloigna dans les rues humides de Londres.

* * *

Le voyage en voiture fut nettement plus long que celui en avion. Harry avait compté quatre heures de route lorsqu'il s'endormit, les yeux fixé sur le décors de la lande anglaise. Il se demandait sans arrêt ce que Draco lui réservait, mais la fatigue le saisit avant qu'il n'ait pu faire d'autre supposition. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Harry se réveilla, surpris. Il papillonna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, mais il ne distinguait rien : la pluie sur le pare-brise flouait le décors.

« Tu t'es réveill ! s'exclama Draco. Parfait. Ne bouge pas ! »

Draco se lança un sortilège de repousse-pluie et sortit. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière pour lancer un sort similaire à Harry et, à la surprise de celui-ci, le prendre dans ses bras.

« J'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira, mon amour, souffla Draco. Je l'ai achetée pour toi, mais si elle ne te plait pas, dis-le moi, nous changerons ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi Draco parlait-il donc ? Harry se dégagea doucement de Draco et écarquilla les yeux. Un léger cri lui échappa et il fixa intensément l'immense demeure qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était une assez belle maison, Harry ne pouvait le nier. De grandes fenêtres aux rideaux blancs laissaient entrevoir un intérieur déjà aménagé. Le jardin, devant la maison, était rempli de fleurs de milles couleurs. Une petite barrière blanche l'encadrait et sur le côté, une boîte aux lettres élégantes portait le nom de la maison : _Godric's Hollow._ Harry haleta et marcha vers le nom qu'il toucha de ses doigts, comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry en fixant intensément les lettres d'or. Elle a été détruite ! »

Harry se tourna vers Draco d'un air perdu.

« Elle a été reconstruite, expliqua Draco. Sur les fondations de la maison, pour être exact… »

Harry frissonna et se retourna. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il poussa la barrière et s'approcha de la maison. Des escalier d'une pierre blanche et grise menait à une petite terrasse fait de la même pierre pour le sol et de bois pour le plafond. Une fois en dessous, Harry regarda la porte de chêne et le vitrail élégant. Draco le rejoignit et l'enlaça par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Si tu ne veux pas vivre ici, ce ne sera pas un problème, dit Draco. Un mot de toi et je la vends…

- La vendre ??? s'écria Harry, horrifié. Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux y vivre !

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco.

- Oui, dit fermement Harry en se retournant pour lui faire face. Oui, j'en serai très heureux ! »

Des larmes pleins les yeux, Harry se blottit contre Draco qui le serra plus fort.

« Merci, dit doucement Harry. Je n'espérais pas, un jour, avoir la chance de voir cette maison… Et je ne parle même pas d'y habiter !! Merci ! »

Draco sourit et embrassa le front de son mari.

« C'était un plaisir, dit Draco. Et si nous y entrions ? »

Harry fit un énorme sourire et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Draco sourit à son tour et sortit les clefs de la demeure qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il empêcha tout juste Harry d'entrer et le souleva dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

« Tu as vraiment été mal élev ! commenta Draco. Aucun respect pour les traditions !

- Et toi, tu es ridicule ! déclara Harry. Dépose-moi, tu vas te faire un tour de rein !

- N'importe quoi », dit Draco avec arrogance.

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler davantage, il passa le seuil de la maison. Harry ne pensa plus du tout à râler ! Il eut un large sourire en admirant le vestibule de marbre blanc et les escaliers veiné d'or menant à l'étage. Il descendit péniblement de son perchoir et admira doucement le grand miroir accroché au mur, non loin de la porte du salon.

« Quand l'as-tu achet ? demanda Harry. Quand l'as-tu aménag ??

- Je l'ai acheté peu de temps avant notre mariage et l'aménagement s'est fait pendant notre Lune de Miel. Ce sont nos amis qui, par mes propres directives, s'en sont occup ! »

Harry sourit puis passa la porte du salon. Il regarda avec admiration la salle à manger avec sa table de chêne et ses douze chaises à sorties, de même que les nombreuses fenêtres au grand rideaux l'entourant. Il eut un sursaut en voyant les fleurs veiné de cristal entourant les murs et la boiserie.

« Ça, c'est signé Severus, dit Harry en caressant une rose blanche.

- En effet, dit Draco. Il a pensé que ça te plairait…

- C'est merveilleux, dit Harry en passant dans le coin salon. Mais qu'allons-nous faire de mes meubles ? demanda-t-il en regardant les fauteuils de cuirs entourant une table de verre, juste devant la cheminée.

- Ils seront très bien à Darens, dit simplement Draco.

- Darens ? dit Harry en cessant d'admirer la peau d'ours devant l'âtre. Mais…

- J'ai acheté ton ancien appartement, dit Draco avec dédain. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas laisser un endroit remplis de tant de Souvenir à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Un large sourire fendit le visage d'Harry et se fut avec un bond prodigieux qu'il sauta sur Draco.

« Merci !!! cria-t-il, serrant fortement son mari contre lui. Oh, merci, Draco, je t'adore !!! »

Draco sourit et embrassa doucement Harry.

« Et si nous visitions les autres pièces… ??

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord !

- Tu ne culpabilise plus ? demanda Draco.

- Non, dit Harry. Comme tu l'as dit, ce cadeau est pour nous deux.. C'est notre maison ! »

Draco sourit et ils quittèrent le salon pour entrer dans la cuisine jaune pâle. Harry eut un large sourire en admirant la cuisinière et la petite table où ils pourraient prendre, ensemble, leur Petit déjeuné. Il regarda les armoires, déjà pleines de nourritures ou d'ustensiles de cuisine et se tourna vers Draco.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, dit Harry.

- Attend de voir les chambres », dit Draco.

Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit et, attrapant la main de Draco, il courut dans le vestibule pour gravir les escaliers menant à l'étage. Là, il s'arrêta dans le petit couloir menant à quatre porte.

« Laquelle est la nôtre ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Celle de droite », dit Draco en désignant la porte peinte en blanc.

Harry se hâta d'ouvrir le montant de bois et resta sur le seuil, ébahi. Tout dans la pièce était blanc, depuis les draps de lits jusqu'aux murs et aux armoires. Même la moquette était d'un blanc impeccable. Harry eut une exclamation de joie et enleva ses chaussures avant d'y entrer.

« C'est merveilleux ! dit-il gaiement. Je n'ai jamais vu une aussi belle chambre !

- J'ai pensé que le blanc te plairait, dit pensivement Draco. Je sais que tu aimes les espaces éclair »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur puis, voyant une pièce jointe à celle de la chambre, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Ce fut pour découvrir une salle de bain de marbre gris et assez grande. La baignoire, qui occupait le centre de la pièce, aurait facilement pu contenir trois hommes de fortes carrure. La douche, qui était de taille normal, fut pourtant ce qui lui plut le plus, sans doute à cause de sa porte de verre dans laquelle était gravée un arbre aux feuilles étincelantes.

« Ça aussi, c'est Severus, dit Harry en riant. C'est vraiment splendide ! »

Draco se contenta de sourire en regardant Harry courir un peu partout, comme s'il était pressé de tout découvrir. Quand le brun découvrit la chambre d'ami et la salle de bain de ceux-ci, il fut tout aussi ravi. La chambre carrée avait été peinte en bleu ciel et le lit, pour deux personnes, bien que vide, était déjà prêt à accueillir des invités. La pièce suivante, que Draco destinait à de potentiels enfants adoptifs, n'était pas décorée. Peinte de vert, elle était aménagé de deux lits également fait. Harry regarda l'ensemble avec un certain étonnement.

« Nous avons deux chambres d'amis ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, dit Draco. Il y avait quatre pièces à l'étage et je ne savais pas trop qu'en faire… Mais bon, cela nous permettra d'avoir plusieurs invités… »

Harry sourit doucement.

« Cela aurait du être une chambre d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Mais nous avons tout le temps pour penser à ça, alors autant s'en servir de manière utile ! »

Harry sourit et alla embrasser Draco, se serrant contre lui.

« Et l'autre pièce ?

- C'est une salle de jeu, dit Draco. Ainsi, si nous invitons les Weasley, ils pourront y mettre les enfants… »

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de Draco.

« Ou nous pourrons y mettre ceux que nous adopterons…

- Oui », dit doucement Draco.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr, ils n'ignoraient pas qu'ils ne pourraient pas avoir leur propre enfant, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'en ressentir une certaine peine. Harry s'écarta brusquement de Draco et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« En parlant de Weasley, dit-il, et si nous donnions un dîner, ce soir ?

- Ce soir ? dit Draco avec étonnement.

- Oui ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu nos amis, ce serait bien de donner un dîner pour notre retour ! »

Draco fit une légère moue boudeuse.

« C'est obligé de faire ça aujourd'hui ? demanda Draco. J'aurai préféré qu'on reste seul un petit peu…

- Nous avons été seul pendant dix mois ! » répliqua Harry.

La moue de Draco s'accentua et il nicha son nez dans le cou d'Harry, soufflant doucement sur la peau du brun.

« Oui, mais ce soir, c'est notre première nuit dans notre maison… »

Harry eut un sourire câlin.

« Je ne te demande pas de les faire dormir ici, dit Harry. Juste de les invités à dîner ! Et comme c'est le jour de congé de Dobby, je vais tout de suite me mettre à cuisiner. Toi, tu préviens Blaise, Angus, Sept, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Neville..

- Neville ? s'étonna Draco en suivant Harry qui redescendait au rez-de-chaussée.

- Sirius m'a dit dans une de ses lettres qu'il était devenu professeur de Botanique à Poudlard. Et Neville a toujours été une personne que j'estimais beaucoup, dit tendrement Harry. Je veux le revoir ! »

Draco soupira, mais hocha de la tête.

« Voulez-vous voir quelqu'un d'autre à votre banquet, Mon Seigneur Potter-Malfoy ? »

Harry pouffa.

« J'inviterai bien tout les Weasley, mais je pense que nous n'auront pas assez de chaise… Alors non, ça ira ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais son amusement était visible dans ses prunelles argentée. Il regarda Harry se précipité dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas et se dirigea vers le salon. Là, il jeta un sort à la cheminée où un feu joyeux se mit à crépiter doucement. S'asseyant sur la peau d'ours devant l'âtre, il souffla puis jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les braises, disant clairement :

« Severus Rogue, Poudlard ! »

Aussitôt, les flemmes devinrent vertes et Draco se pencha en avant, sentant sa tête se déplacé sans toute fois quitté son corps. Il regarda avec amusement le bureau de son professeur où celui-ci, inconscient de sa présence, corrigeait des copies en grognant.

« On dirait un ours, se moqua Draco, faisant sursauter Severus. Sont-ils si nul ? »

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Severus afficha un léger sourire.

« Aussi nul que peuvent l'être des Gryffondors en potions, dit l'homme. Déjà de retour ?

- Et oui ! dit Draco. Nous avions le mal du pays !

- Tu veux dire Harry avait le mal du pays ! »

Draco fit une grimace éloquente.

« Et que me vaut cette visite ? demanda le maître en potions.

- Harry a décidé de donné un petit dîner, dit Draco. Et bien entendu, tu es invité. Si tu pouvais juste prévenir Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Neville Londubat qu'ils sont invité, ça m'éviterait un déplacement inutile dans les cheminées de Poudlard…

- Je le ferai, dit simplement Severus.

- Bien, dit Draco. Venez dans deux heures, ça devrait être prêt ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, Draco revint dans le salon de Godric's Hollow. Il lança une seconde poignée de poudre dans les flemmes et dit :

« Casino Zabini ! »

Et de nouveau, il voyagea. Ce fut pour atterrir dans une cheminée élégante dans une pièce au tapis rouge. Un bureau massif était situé devant la cheminée et Blaise, qui était assis dans le fauteuil directorial, était visiblement en grande conversation avec un jeune homme à l'air timide.

« Vous n'avez pas la carrure pour travailler ici, grondait le jeune directeur. Bien qu'excellent aux jeux de carte, votre visage exprime bien trop de sentiment et en moins d'une semaine, pratiquement tout mes clients ont gagné contre vous ! Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix : Vous êtes vir ! »

Le jeune homme eut l'air catastrophé.

« Oh, non, je vous en prie, Monsieur ! J'ai besoin de ce travail !

- Ça, je m'en moque comme de mon premier chapeau ! dit Blaise avec froideur. Personnellement, j'ai besoin d'argent ! Avec le ministère qui ne cesse de me harceler vis à vis de mon ancienne association avec les mangemorts, je ne peux me permettre de jeter l'argent par les fenêtres ! Hors, c'est exactement ce que je ferais en vous gardant !

- Je vous en supplie ! dit le jeune homme. Je peux faire plein d'autre chose !!! »

Blaise eut l'air septique.

« Je vais réfléchir à ce que je pourrais vous faire faire, dit-il. Mais en attendant, rentrez chez vous et ne vous approchez plus de mon casino avant que je ne vous appel ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et fit une respectueuse révérence avant de sortir pratiquement en courant.

« Il fait pitié à voir », dit doucement Draco.

Blaise releva la tête de ses dossier et sourit à Draco. Il avait toujours les cheveux argenté et ceux-ci étaient toujours coiffé en pics, mais une agréable et séduisante petite moustache était venue s'ajouter. Habillé avec une classe épatante, Blaise passait sans difficulté pour un homme d'affaire.

« Draco ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant pour aller s'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! Mais ça ne fait pas un an !!

- Je sais, dit Draco. Nous étions impatient de rentrer ! Et pour fêter le grand retour, on donne un dîner… Dîner ou Sept, Angus et toi êtes invité… Tu saurais les prévenir ???

- Bien sûr ! répondit Blaise. Je n'aurai pas de difficulté à le faire, ils vivent ensemble !

- Ensemble ?? s'étonna Draco. Mais je pensais qu'Angus et toi…

- Oh, ce n'était qu'une passade », dit Blaise en souriant difficilement.

Draco fit une légère moue, comprenant que son ami préférait cacher sa douleur.

« Depuis quand sont-ils ensemble ? demanda Draco avec douceur.

- Deux mois, répondit simplement Blaise.

- Tu te sens capable de faire face pendant une soirée ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit le jeune homme. Même si j'étais amoureux d'Angus, ils restent mes meilleurs amis ! »

Draco sourit.

« Alors à dans deux heures », dit-il.

Et il disparut de la cheminée. Il restait encore Ron et Hermione à prévenir, mais il ignorait l'endroit où ils vivaient. Pour faire plus simple, il se rendit au Terrier où sa tête fut accueillie par un cris de surprise de Molly Weasley.

« Draco ! s'exclama la mère de la tribu rouquine. Que fais-tu l ?

- Je cherche Ron et Hermione… Pouvez-vous me dire comment se nomme leur cheminée ?

- Mais bien sûr ! répondit Molly. C'est l'âtre Simple.

- Simple ? s'étonna Draco.

- Ron ne savait pas comment l'appeler », répondit Molly.

Draco pouffa et remercia la dame pour ensuite disparaître. De retour chez lui, il lança une poignée de poudre et se retrouva dans le salon de Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci était dans le divan juste devant la cheminée, occupée à lire paisiblement.

« Hermione Granger Weasley dans toute sa splendeur, ricana Draco, la jeune femme sursautant. Je ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Non, pas du tout !, dit-elle. Mais je pensais que..

- Le mal du pays, dit simplement Draco, devinant le reste de la phrase. On donne un dîner dans deux heures… Tu es invité, de même que Ron et ta fille ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Nous serons là, promit-elle.

- Alors à bientôt ! » dit Draco.

Et il revint dans le salon.

« Tu as fini de prévenir tout le monde ? Demanda Harry en passant avec une nappe dans les mains.

- Oui, dit Draco en allant l'aider à installer le tissu blanc sur la table. Ils ont tous répondu présent.

- Bien, dit Harry. Le dîner est entre les mains de Dobby… Il est revenu il y a cinq minutes et en me voyant aux fourneaux, a décidé de m'aider.

- Voilà qui me laisse le temps de profiter de mon époux, alors…

- Oh, non, dit Harry. Je dois mettre la table, ranger les valises, prendre une douche, me changer… »

Draco le fit taire par un baisé.

« Dobby peut s'en charger, dit-il.

- Il ne peut pas être partout, dit doucement Harry. Et puis, tu dois rentrer la voiture dans le garage ! »

Draco grogna et resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Draco, dit Harry d'un air tendre. S'il te plait… J'aimerai que tout soit prêt avant leur arriv »

Le blond fit une moue enfantine.

« D'accord, dit-il. Mais je veux prendre une douche avec toi ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa son mari.

« Ok, fit-il. Donne-moi tes valises que j'aille ranger tout ça ! »

Draco s'exécuta, déposant dans les mains d'Harry de minuscules malles. Le brun s'en alla rapidement, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Laissé seul, Draco alla s'affaler dans le divan en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Harry étant occupé avec les valises et Dobby avec le repas, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Il aurait bien mit la table, mais il savait pertinemment qu'Harry préférait s'en occuper seul. Le jeune marié poussa un second soupir et se leva doucement, s'approchant de la petite bibliothèque du salon. Il y avait encore pas mal de trou, certains volumes se trouvant dans leurs valises, mais le livre qui intéressait Draco était présent. Il le saisit et s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco passa doucement son doigt sur la couverture où le nom 'Tobias Evans' était écrit. Il avait été le plus surpris en découvrant l'épopée fantastique que son mari écrivait avec un talent remarquable. A peine avait-il finit le premier volet qu'il réclamait un deuxième. Ainsi, bien qu'ils soient en Lune de Miel, quatre heures par jour, Draco forçait Harry à s'installer à son ordinateur portable et à écrire. Peu de temps après leur retour et profitant de leur voyage aux Etats-Unis, le blond avait proposé à Harry de porter son livre à une maison d'édition. Aussitôt, ce fut un succès. L'éditeur, ravit, leur avait prit le livre pour le répandre dans le monde entier et, bien qu'Harry soit septique, le livre avait été accueillit avec les honneurs. Mais le plus grand Fan d'Harry restait indubitablement son mari ! Plongé dans le roman, il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'arrivée d'Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire attendrit et s'approcha de lui doucement. Doucement, il referma le livre, faisant sursauté son mari.

« On va la prendre, cette première douche ? » demanda Harry.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête. Il prit la main d'Harry et se leva, rangeant d'abord le livre avant de le suivre. Ils gravirent rapidement les escaliers et Harry le poussa dans la salle de bain où des vêtements propres les attendaient, de même que des serviettes éponges aussi blanche que leur chambre. Comme à chaque fois depuis un an, ils procédèrent au déshabillage de leur amant. Ils entrèrent dans la douche en même temps et fermèrent les yeux en savourant l'eau chaude sur leur deux corps.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on exagère ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- A quel sujet ? demanda Draco en prenant le savon et un gant de toilette.

- Au sujet de tout, dit Harry. Nous faisons tout ensemble ! On se douche ensemble, on cuisine, on s'habille… se déshabille, aussi… »

Draco le fit taire en passant le gant savonneux sur son visage.

« Je ne trouve pas, dit-il en lavant le dos d'Harry. Nous avons bien le droit de profiter l'un de l'autre tant que nous pouvons, non ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te lasse… »

Draco eut l'air étonné et shampouinant les cheveux d'Harry d'une main, lui montra la seconde.

« Que vois-tu sur cette main ? Demanda-t-il.

- Heu… fit Harry avec hésitation. Des doigts ?

- Et ? insista Draco. Sur ses doigts ?

- Une alliance…

- Bien, dit Draco. Et sais-tu ce que veut dire cette alliance ?

- Que tu es marié, répondit Harry.

- Moui, fit Draco. Mais cela veut aussi dire que jamais… JA-MAIS, je ne serai lassé de toi… C'est clair ? »

Harry se retourna vers Draco, ses cheveux lui tombant un peu sur les yeux tandis que le shampoing et le savon glissait le long de son corps par la force de l'eau cascadant sur sa tête.

« Très clair, dit-il.

- Bien, dit Draco. Maintenant que la leçon est terminé… Lave-moi ! »

Harry pouffa en secouant la tête d'un air agacé et entreprit de laver Draco. Il s'exécuta doucement, caressant la peau de Draco avec amour tout en le savonnant. Quand il eut terminé, il le rinça comme le blond l'avait fait et profita des quelques minutes qu'ils avaient pour l'embrasser.

« Dépêchons-nous, dit finalement Harry. Le temps presse… »

Draco sourit et arrêta l'eau chaude pour ensuite sortir du compartiment de douche. Il tendit une serviette à Harry et en prit une pour lui. Il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour se sécher et s'habiller, tout deux se hâtant de descendre. Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ce fut pour découvrir que la table était déjà mise. Les deux époux restèrent stupéfié par la beauté de la décoration.

« Dobby ! appela Harry, éblouit.

- Monsieur Harry Potter-Malfoy m'a appel ? demanda l'elfe en apparaissant.

- Dobby, Tu… La table est magnifique ! »

Dobby rougit doucement et s'inclina.

« Merci, Harry Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur, dit l'elfe avec bonheur. Dobby est ravi que son travail plait à son maître ! »

Harry sourit et sursauta quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« Déj ! s'exclama Harry. Je vais ouvrir ! »

Et il se précipita vers la porte.

« Vite, dit Draco à Dobby. Les petits fours sur la table basse et les verres à champagne ! »

Dobby claqua des doigts et ce que Draco avait demandé apparut à l'endroit désiré. Le blond sourit et hocha de la tête avec déférence. Dobby s'inclina puis disparut de nouveau. Au même moment, Angus, Blaise et Sept lui sautèrent dessus, suivit d'un Harry souriant.

Draco regarda tout d'abord Angus. Le jeune homme n'avait absolument pas chang ! Ses cheveux était toujours aussi long, toujours aussi beau et toujours aussi ondul ! Il était habillé d'une robe de sorcier élégante et une boucle d'oreille pendait à l'une de ses oreilles.

« Pour remplacer l'anneau, dit simplement Angus. J'aime bien les boucles d'oreilles… »

Draco sourit. Angus était bisexuelle, tout comme Harry et lui, mais il avait tout de même des manières d'homosexuelle ! Sept s'avança après Angus. Elle sourit à Draco, d'un sourire carnassier. La jeune femme était toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux fauve nettement plus long qu'un an avant. Ses yeux myosotis brillaient d'un bonheur que Draco ne lui avait jamais vu. Et comme toujours, elle était habillée d'une robe moulante d'une couleur bordeaux.

« Splendide, Sept, comme toujours, dit Draco en lui baisant cavalièrement la main.

- Merci », dit-elle en souriant.

Et enfin suivait Blaise qui se contenta d'un sourire douloureux à Draco. Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant.

« Nous ne t'en voudront pas si tu repars tôt, lui dit Draco.

- Merci », se contenta de dire Blaise.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Draco et celui-ci mima sur ses lèvres :

_« Je t'expliquerai ! »_

Harry hocha de la tête et se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte, la sonnette retentissant de nouveau dans la demeure. Ce fut Sirius, Remus, Severus et Neville qui entrèrent. Harry se jeta au coup de son parrain dont les longs cheveux brillant arrachèrent un grognement appréciatif à Angus.

« Il est très mignon, pour un quinquagénaire », souffla Angus, recevant un coup de pied de Sept.

Draco pouffa et regarda Harry serré contre lui un Remus Lupin souriant. L'homme avait les cheveux plus gris que châtain et l'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux du blond. Si Remus Lupin devait s'éteindre, la peine qu'aurait Harry serait dévastatrice ! La surprise fut sur tout les visages quant Harry se jeta sur Severus Rogue, le serrant contre lui. Draco, lui, plissa les yeux de jalousie ! Bien qu'Harry lui ait assuré ne ressentir qu'une profonde amitié pour l'homme, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se méfier. Quand vint le tour de Neville, Harry garda bien son ami une dizaine de minutes. Draco regarda le maladroit Gryffondor avec étonnement.

Neville Londubat n'avait plus rien d'un garçon joufflu. Il gardait une certaine lourdeur dans son visage, mais semblait plus fin, plus adulte. Son visage avait prit une légère couleur hâlée, sans doute dût au travail extérieur sur les plantes. Ses cheveux était élégamment coupé, de petites mèches tombant doucement sur un front autrefois suant d'inquiétude, mais à présent plus que volontaire. Neville sourit à Harry et s'écarta de son ami pour le regarder.

« Harry, tu es resplendissant, dit-il d'une voix de basse étonnante.

- Toi aussi, Nev, dit Harry. Je suis si heureux de te revoir ! »

Neville sourit et serra fort Harry dans ses bras avant de le lâcher. Les quatre hommes étaient habillé d'une manière assez formelle due à leur emploi, mais Draco était tellement habitué à voir Severus, Sirius et Remus dans cette tenue qu'il n'en fut pas surpris. Par contre, cela transformait totalement Neville qui avait l'air encore plus mâture qu'autrefois.

« Ne restons pas dans l'entrée, dit Draco, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Allons au salon où un apéritif vous attend. Cependant, ne mangez ou ne buvez pas tout… Il y a encore deux convives ! »

Les invités rirent et se rendirent au salon, chacun parlant avec un des deux époux. Harry et Draco se montèrent bons hôtes. Et quant, une demi-heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent, tout deux les saluèrent avec entrain. Harry serra contre lui Hermione, la complimentant sur sa beauté croissante et quant vint le tour de Ron, il affirma que son ami avait la carrure d'un ours et qu'il était sans aucun doute capable de soulever une voiture ! Ron éclata de rire et, ni une ni deux, souleva Harry dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume.

« Les voitures, je sais pas, dit Ron. Mais toi, c'est du gâteau ! »

Les autres invités rirent – sauf Severus – et tous reprirent leur conversation. Ce fut Hermione qui supplia les deux époux de parler de leur Lune de Miel et Draco laissa la place de compteur à Harry qui, non seulement avait un talent incroyable pour ça, mais en plus, qui était si excité de parler de son voyage de dix mois que, même en l'ayant voulu, Draco n'aurait pu parler plus de deux secondes.

« Les Bahamas sont de loin ce que j'ai le plus aimé, dit Harry, tout sourire. Tu aurais du voir ça, Hermione ! J'avais l'impression que le sable était de la soie et la mer était si clair ! Une vrai merveille !!

- Les Bahamas, dit Hermione d'un ton rêveur. J'aurai aimé voir ça…

- Oh, tu pourras ! Draco a acheté une villa, là-bas, dit Harry. Si tu veux, nous irons ensemble en fin d'année ! N'est-ce pas, amour ? »

Draco sourit au surnom et à la grimace de dégoût de Ron.

« Bien sûr, répondit Draco. Je ne l'aurai pas acheté, si non.. »

Le regard d'Hermione se fit rêveur, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Et où êtes-vous allez, après ?

- Un peu partout, dit Harry. Nous avons visité certaine ville d'Italie, de France, d'Espagne… Et nous sommes allé en Belgique, aussi… Draco m'a fait visité là-bas un charmant petit village nomm 'Marchin'… (NdA : Non, j'ai pas honte…et oui, c'est mon village !) Il y a eu la Grèce… Le Japon.. La Chine… Et les Etats-Unis… Nous sommes allé faire du Ski en Alaska, avons fait un tour en montgolfière, traversé l'atlantique en sous-marin… J'ai adoré voir les Orques qui nageaient près des côtes… Puis qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu… ?

- Le Safari en Afrique, dit Draco.

- Ah ! Oui, s'exclama Harry. Oh, Hermione, c'était merveilleux !!!

- Je n'en doute pas, dit la jeune fille, ébahie par tous les endroits cité. Tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer…

- Pas une seconde, avoua Harry. Mais c'était un brin épuisant… Toujours voyagé… se déplacer… Je ne suis pas mécontent d'être enfin stable ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Vous avez prit des photos, au moins ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Je te montrerai quand je… enfin.. Quand j'en aurai enlevée certaines…

- Pourquoi vouloir en enlever ? » demanda Severus, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Harry rougit brusquement et balbutia quelque chose. Draco rit franchement et se leva.

« Si vous avez terminé de torturez mon mari, dit-il. Passons à table ! »

Aussitôt Draco eut-il prononcé ses mots que les plats des petits fours et verres utilisé pour l'apéritif disparurent. Les invités se levèrent et allèrent s'installer à la table où les conversations menaient bon trains. Draco, entouré de ses amis et anciens 'collègues', discutait de politique tout en regardant les verres de vins se remplirent et les assiettes de potages apparaître. Harry, de son côté, parlait avec ses amis de Poudlard et autre frivolité. Cependant, les conversations furent stoppé par Remus qui tapotait doucement son verre avec sa cuillère. Tout les autres se turent et le regardèrent.

« Bien que l'ambiance est agréable, dit Remus, je pense qu'il serait bon, avant de commencer le repas, de porter un petit Toast… »

Les autres sourirent et Remus regarda tour à tour Draco et Harry.

« Je tiens d'abord à signaler que je déteste que tout le monde me regarde et donc, que je vais laisser Sirius se charger de ça ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sirius.

« Sympa, Lunard, grogna l'animagus. Bon.. Qu'est-ce que je vais raconter… ? Je souhaite d'abord à souhaiter la bienvenue aux Messieurs Potter-Malfoy qui nous ont beaucoup manqué durant ses dix mois… Et je leur souhaite d'être heureux dans cette superbe maison qui… qui est pour moi… très importante ! Puisse-t-elle être le témoin des jours heureux de mon filleul… et surtout, pendant très longtemps ! »

Les autres applaudirent et burent leur verre d'un même mouvement. Des 'bon appétit' se firent entendre et tout le monde se mit à manger, parlant de temps en temps. Rapidement, les conversations redevinrent aussi entraînante et bruyante qu'avant l'interruption de Remus, bien que parfois interrompue, les divers interlocuteurs étant occupé à manger. Quant l'entrée fut finie, le repas apparut après quelques minutes et tous se mirent à savourer le poulet, la salade et les pommes de terres sautées préparé avec maîtrise par Dobby. Quand ils eurent fini, tous soufflèrent.

« Je n'ai plus mangé comme ça depuis… et bien, depuis ton mariage, dit Ron, souriant. Je pense que tu m'as remplis, Harry !

- Si Weasley est plein, ça me rassure, dit Blaise. Je comprends pourquoi je ne peux plus rien avaler ! »

Ils éclatèrent de nouveau de rire – Sauf Severus et Ron – pour finir par faire totalement silence.

« Il vaut mieux attendre un peu avant le dessert, alors, dit Harry en souriant.

- Excellente idée, Potter, commenta Severus.

- Potter-Malfoy, dit le concerné.

- Je vous emmerdes ! lâcha froidement Severus.

- Ça faisait longtemps, dit Draco, riant.

- Dix mois », répliqua Sept.

Il y eut des ricanements, puis les conversations reprirent. Cependant, elles se turent de nouveau quand tous constatèrent que les yeux de Neville était obstinément fixé sur la bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-ce que chose ne va pas, Neville ? » demanda Hermione.

Le susnommé sursauta et regarda Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« Non, c'est rien, dit-il. J'ai juste vu mon livre préféré et… Comme un idiot, je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux !

- Ton livre préfér ? demanda Hermione, regardant le bibliothèque avec curiosité. Lequel est-ce ?

- Merle Pin, répondit Neville. De Tobias Evans… J'adore ce livre…

- Je ne l'ai pas lu, dit Hermione. De quoi parle-t-il ? »

Neville eut un petit sourire.

« Oh, je ne veux pas vous ennuyé avec ça…

- Ça ne nous ennuis pas, dit Draco qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas rire tandis qu'Harry essayait de trouver un moyen pour disparaître.

- Oui, pas du tout ! dit Blaise, intéressé. Raconte ! »

Neville rougit et joua un instant avec sa serviette.

« Et bien, dit-il avec un peu d'hésitation, Merle Pin est un tout petit garçon élevé dans un monde où le soleil n'est jamais apparut. La pluie tombe sur le pays et cela depuis si longtemps qu'on en a presque oublier ce qu'était l'astre de vie. Les plantes sont mortes, emportant dans leur sillage la moitié des animaux herbivores… Quant aux carnivores, ils survivent tant bien que mal, mais commencent à manquer, les hommes les tuant pour se nourrir. Tout comme bien des enfants, Merle est élevé par 'Beau Monsieur'. 'Beau Monsieur' est possesseur d'un château et c'est le seul souvenir des enfants qui lui vouent une confiance aveugle. Ils font exactement tout ce que leur demande 'Beau Monsieur', sans se rendre compte que celui-ci fait peu à peu d'eux de vrai soldats. C'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de cinq ans, la plupart des enfants savent déjà manier l'épée, sans toutefois comprendre le but de ce qui est pour eux un jeu. »

Neville fit une courte pose pour boire un peu de vin et repris.

« Un jour, cependant, arrive dans le château un jeune mage nommé Vogan. Vogan est celui qui a demandé à 'Beau Monsieur' de réunir tout les enfants qu'il trouvait pour les élevé car une prophétie dit qu'un jour, un enfant nés de l'ombre fera renaître la lumière. Les sorciers de ce monde ont un pouvoir plus contraignants que le nôtre, car seul la lumière du soleil leur donne l'énergie de faire de la magie. Sauf un sorcier, nommé Laroc, qui lui, se sers de la nuit.. C'est ce sorcier qui a fait apparaître les nuages, pour ainsi privé les autres de leur pouvoir et dominé le monde. Cependant, cette prophétie dit qu'un enfant sera capable de se servir de l'obscurité de nouveau, et c'est pour cela que Vogan, un des derniers sorciers, veut le trouver. Et bien entendu, ce sorcier est Merle Pin. »

Hermione eut un sourire.

« Ça m'est familier », dit-elle en regardant Harry qui rougit.

Draco pouffa et Neville sourit.

« Vogan se met à appeler à lui tout les enfants et tentent de trouver qui est le bon, mais il désespère rapidement : aucun ne semble douer pour un quelconque dons, sauf une petite fille qui est capable de faire apparaître des plantes qui, malheureusement, disparaissent immédiatement. Cependant, quant vient l'entretien de Merle, Vogan ne doute pas un instant qu'il n'est pas l'enfant. Merle est trop indifférent, trop calme que pour être celui qu'il cherche. Cependant, tandis que 'Beau Monsieur 's'apprête à faire sortir Merle, voilà que le petit garçon arrive à faire venir à lui un livre avec des illustrations en disant : 'J'aime bien ces images. Je garde le livre ! Au revoir !'. Vogan arrive à peine à en croire ses yeux ! Aussitôt, il rappelle Merle et l'interroge sur ses capacités, mais de nouveau, Merle semble se moquer totalement de ce que raconte Vogan… Celui-ci fini par de nouveau croire que Merle n'est pas le bon, mais celui-ci dit alors : 'J'aime bien vos vêtements ! Je veux les mêmes !'. Et aussitôt, les vêtements de Merle deviennent comme ceux de Vogan. Celui-ci comprend alors que Merle est si peu intéressé à cause de son jeune âge ! Il faut lui apprendre à se concentrer, lui apprendre à faire attention aux choses. Ainsi, Vogan prend Merle sous son aile, priant pour qu'il soit le bon. Il décide de prendre également la petite fille, qui se nomme Celle et de voir ce que son dons peut faire. Commence alors quatre années d'apprentissage et de voyage.

- C'est une histoire captivante, dit Hermione. Est-ce que Merle va réussir à tuer Laroc ?

- On ne sait pas, dit Neville. Il faut attendre le troisième, pour ça… A la fin du premier, Merle est parvenu à faire partir les nuages et part à la recherche de son bâton magique, bâton que chaque sorcier possède mais doit chercher durant un long exode… Il part en compagnie de Celle qui est pour lui une bonne amie, sans plus… Il ne se rend pas compte de l'attachement de son amie.. Durant tout le deux, il lui arrive plein d'aventure tandis qu'il cherche ce bâton, notamment à cause de Laroc qui essaye de le tuer… Le deux se finit d'une manière horrible !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione.

- Merle et Celle reviennent de leur voyage au château et là, Celle se voit demander dans une caste très fermée d'invocateur. Normalement, seul les hommes peuvent faire partie de ce groupe, ainsi, cet honneur ne peut être refusé. Cependant, elle ne veut pas partir pour ne pas quitter Merle, mais celui-ci lui dit que ça lui est égal. Blessé, elle s'en va avec les invocateurs et le deuxième livre se finit avec Merle, perché dans un arbre, qui regarde les montures des invocateurs et de Celle s'éloigné en pleurant…

- L'art du sadisme, dit Angus. Je lirai ce livre ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on m'en parle et avec ce résumé, me voilà tent

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Tu peux me répété le nom de l'auteur ?

- Tobias Evans », dit Neville en souriant joyeusement.

Hermione fit apparaître un calepin et un crayon et écrivit le nom du livre et de l'auteur. Cependant, elle ne le rangea pas et le regarda fixement.

« C'est bizarre, dit-elle. Neville, tu sais la nationalité de l'auteur ?

- Heu, fit le concerné. Je pense qu'il est anglais, pourquoi ?

- C'est le même nom que celui de la mère d'Harry… »

Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers le concerné qui rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

« Ce…ce n'est sans doute qu'un hasard, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

- Etrange hasard, dit Blaise d'un ton sournois. Il s'appelle Tobias… exactement comme toi quant tu habitais à Darens… »

La rougeur d'Harry s'accentua et il laissa lourdement tomber sa tête sur le bord de la table.

« Je savais que j'aurai du m'appeler Martin, à la place », grogna-t-il.

Hermione eut un large sourire.

« Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?? Tu es Tobias Evans !? »

Harry marmonna quelque chose puis hocha difficilement de la tête.

« Wow ! fit Neville, souriant. Tu écris foutrement bien, Harry, s'exclama-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi avoir changé de nom ? demanda Sirius qui regardait son filleul avec amusement.

- Et bien, fit Harry, gêner. Parce que je savais que, si je publiais ce livre en tant qu'Harry Potter, on ne l'achèterait pas pour son histoire, mais pour mon nom… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux… Je veux qu'il soit vendu pour mon talent, par pour une réputation surfaite… »

Severus siffla au mot 'surfaite', ce qui fit rire certains.

« Vous avez juste tué Voldemort, pas de quoi en faire un tintouin, je suis assez d'accord avec vous », dit-il.

Les autres rirent et Harry sembla se détendre.

« Bon.. Et si nous prenions le dessert ? proposa Draco.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Ron. J'ai de nouveau de la place !

- Oh, alors si Ron a de la place ! » fit ironiquement Sept.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et, au grand soulagement d'Harry, les conversations se détournèrent de son livre, le dessert se mangeant dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

##########################################################################

NDA IMPORTANT : Le premier qui utilise l'histoire ou même le nom de Merle Pin aura sur la conscience ma disparition totale du sit ! C'est ma propriété et comme dirait Draco dans mon OS 'Petits verres entre amis' : Pas touche ou je cogne !

###########################################################################

BONJOUR !!!!! Ou Bonsoir, comme vous le voulez ! J'avais dit mi-août… Nous sommes le 17, ça peut aller… Je m'étais dit 'Samedi'… Et nous sommes mardi : je peux pas résister… C'est parti pour la suite qui, je l'espère de tout cœur, vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre viendra sûrement le mardi suivant…. Pq un mardi ? Je ne sais pas…

Je vous avoue que je n'aime vraiment pas ! Mais absolument pas les trois premiers chapitres ! Enfin, je dis les trois premiers, mais le troisième n'est pas terminé… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose cloche… Je n'aurai p-ê pas du prévoir cette suite mais… Bon, je vous l'ai promise et j'ai moi-même envie de découvrir ce que ça va donner… Seulement, je vous promets pas de publier chaque semaine… L'avenir nous dira quoi !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewé pour 'Cœur de Cristal'. J'ai été très touchée de lire tout ses commentaires et j'espère en avoir autant pour cette suite !

Bisous à tous et… à Mardi !


	2. Les premiers ennuis

Chapitre 2 : Les premiers ennuis...

Les jours passèrent lentement suite à ce dîner. Ils étaient heureux d'être de retour et de retrouver leurs amis. Avec le temps, ils devinrent familiers avec leur maison et prirent leurs habitudes fort rapidement. Cependant, bien vite, Draco remarqua un fait essentiel : si Harry avait son travail à domicile et passait ainsi le temps facilement, ce n'était pas son cas. Pendant que son mari tapait joyeusement sur son clavier, Draco s'ennuyait à mourir ! Il avait d'abord rendu visite à la plupart de ses amis, mais il finit rapidement par se lasser. En outre, chacun avait sa vie et il commençait sérieusement à se sentir gênant. Ainsi, un jour qu'il était couché dans le divan à lire la Gazette du Sorcier, il s'exclama :

« Je vais chercher du travail ! »

Harry, qui était assis à la table de la salle à manger et pianotait, s'interrompit brusquement et regarda son époux.

« Pardon ??? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tu m'as bien entendu ! dit Draco. Je ne supporte plus de rester inactif ! Ne le prends pas mal, surtout, je suis plus heureux que jamais, mais je vais finir par mourir d'ennui !! »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Et dans quoi compte-tu travailler ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! avoua Draco. Mais je pense que commencer à faire les petites annonces serait bien…

- Sans aucun doute, dit Harry. Mais il faudrait aussi savoir ta branche… Te connaissant, j'en vois plusieurs…

- Ah ? fit Draco avec malice. Allez-y, Monsieur le conseiller… Je vous écoute… »

Harry eut un sourire et se balança sur sa chaise.

« Voyons-voir…, dit-il. Pas professeur, je pense que, aussi patient que tu puisses être avec moi, tu finirais par tuer les pauvres gosses… Non, je te verrais plutôt dans la mode ! Tu as un goût sûr pour les vêtements… Sinon, tu pourrais travailler aussi au ministère ! De nous deux, tu es celui qui s'y connaît le plus en politique…

- Au ministère ? fit Draco, pensif. Pourquoi pas.. ? Tu crois qu'ils m'engageraient ?

- Et bien, fit Harry. Percy est ministre… Tu peux lui demander un coup de pouce… Sinon, si tu veux te débrouiller de toi-même et vu ton expression, c'est le cas et bien… Mets une belle robe et vas voir de toi-même ! »

Draco fit une grimace mais se leva d'un bond. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche d'Harry et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, renversa Harry sur la table, l'embrassa à pleine bouche puis repartit. Frissonnant, Harry le regarda partir en riant. Il regarda de nouveau son ordinateur, relisant ses dernières lignes et recommença à taper. Dix minutes plus tard, il fut interrompu par un Draco nu tenant deux robes dans ses mains.

« Celle-là ou celle-l ? » demanda Draco en levant tour à tour une robe noire d'une grande élégance et une autre argentée assez décontractée mais ravissante.

Le visage d'Harry prit une belle teinte rouge tandis qu'il regardait le corps nu et musclé de son amant encore dégoulinant d'eau.

« Aucune des deux, dit Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon ? » fit Draco, étonné.

Harry se reprit et secoua difficilement sa tête échevelée.

« Je… je veux dire que tu as mieux… Dans ta garde-robe… Je vais… t'aider à choisir », dit-il.

Il se leva et dépassa rapidement Draco pour monter pratiquement en courant les couloirs menant à leur chambre. Arrivé là-bas, il profita du fait que Draco ne l'avait pas rattrapé pour souffler un bon coup. Les idées de nouveau claires, il ouvrit le placard et regarda les robes de Draco avec attention, le blond entrant dans la chambre pour s'affaler sur leur lit. Harry lui sourit puis sortit une autre robe argentée et décorée de motifs asiatiques sur le côté. Le col montait haut et était bordé de noir.

« Celle-là, dit-il. Avec un pantalon blanc et ample. Tu seras à tomber.

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco, séducteur.

- Oui, dit Harry en déglutissant péniblement. Je... Vais te laisser t'habiller. »

Draco pouffa et laissa Harry sortir. Il adorait voir le trouble dans les yeux de son mari, surtout quand c'était à cause de lui ! Il se leva d'un bond et saisit des sous-vêtements, un pantalon blanc et la robe. Il fit rapidement son chemin vers la salle de bain où il se vêtit, constatant qu'une fois de plus, Harry avait raison. La robe rehaussait son teint aristocratique et lui donnait l'air d'un homme très important. Il sourit et coiffa ses cheveux blonds vers l'arrière pour ensuite descendre les escaliers avec une certaine excitation. Il n'avait jamais cherché du travail et se demandait assez comment cela allait se passer.

Arrivé dans la cuisine où Harry avait repris son travail, il ouvrit les bras et demanda :

« Comment me trouves-tu ? »

Harry se retourna et ses yeux émeraude brillèrent d'un désir retenu.

« Sublime, répondit-il, la gorge nouée. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te laisser sortir comme ça… dit-il d'une voix rêveuse.

- Ah ? fit Draco. Et pourquoi ?

- On risquerait de t'enlever », dit Harry en souriant.

Draco sourit à son tour et s'approcha d'Harry qu'il embrassa vivement.

« Je suis un grand garçon, dit-il. Je saurai m'échapper… »

Harry pouffa et tira Draco à lui pour lui voler un autre baisé.

« Je le sais, que tu es un grand garçon, dit Harry d'un air coquin. Et je préférai être le seul à savoir… »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Sur ces paroles très flatteuses, Petit Gryffondor, je me sauve ! »

Et sous les rires d'Harry, Draco sortit rapidement de la maison et transplana.

* * *

Draco revint du ministère en soirée. Harry l'attendait, pelotonné dans le divan. Voyant son mari enfin à la maison, Harry bondit, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand il vit l'air peiné de Draco.

« Amour ? » demanda Harry, inquiet.

Draco se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et monta les escaliers de l'étage. Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce lien d'amour les unissant, mais ce ne fut que pour sentir la déception de son époux.

« Dobby, appela Harry, l'elfe arrivant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. J'aimerai que tu te charges d'éteindre toutes les lampes en bas et que tu nous amènes deux bols de lait chaud avec du miel et du sucre.

- Bien Harry Potter-Malfoy, dit l'Elfe. Quand dois-je vous l'amener ?

- Disons dans… Quarante-cinq minutes, répondit Harry.

- Ce sera fait, maître. »

Harry sourit à l'Elfe et, tandis que les lampes du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignait, monta l'escalier menant à leur chambre. Draco regardait par la fenêtre d'un air un peu vide et triste.

« Draco ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas et Harry sentit l'inquiétude remplir son cœur. Il s'avança vers son mari et passa doucement ses bras autour de sa taille, Draco s'appuyant contre lui.

« Ça a été un vrai fiasco, dit doucement Draco. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un travail du premier coup, mais… Je ne pensais pas qu'on réagirait ainsi…

- Raconte-moi, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? »

Draco soupira et se tourna vers Harry. Le brun fit un petit et le tira vers le lit où il l'obligea à s'asseoir.

« Raconte-moi », dit-il encore.

Draco s'appuya contre Harry d'un air pensif.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment leurs paroles… C'était leur manière de parler et de me regarder. Comme si j'étais… un monstre ou une quelconque aberration. Je suis arrivé là-bas en étant assez confiant… Bien entendu, je savais que ce serait tendu… Je savais bien qu'on ne m'accueillerait pas avec un grand sourire… Mais ils m'ont regardé avec tant de haine et de froideur… Comme si j'étais la réincarnation de mon père. Un Mangemort qui n'avait rien à faire l »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et prit Draco dans ses bras.

« Ils n'ont même pas voulu me recevoir, dit son mari. Je suis allé frapper à toutes les portes de tous les départements… On m'a ouvert, m'a demandé de patienter… Mais personne ne m'a reçu…

- Je savais que ça se passerait comme ça, dit doucement Harry. Enfin, je ne le savais pas, je le craignais…Le fait que je me porte garant de toi n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour eux et j'aurai dû le savoir… Cependant, il faut qu'ils comprennent que tu es quelqu'un de bien…

- Ils ne le comprendront jamais, dit Draco d'un ton amer.

- Si, ils le comprendront, dit Harry. Mais ça prendra du temps et surtout, du courage… En premier lieu, je pense que tu ne dois pas te décourager. Ça leur donnerait raison. Retourne au ministère demain et frappe à l'un des bureaux qui ne t'a pas reçu. Et restes-y ! Ils seront bien obligés de te recevoir un jour ou l'autre…

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait désespér ? demanda Draco.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je trouve que ça fait courageux. Il ne faut pas les laisser penser qu'ils ont gagné, Draco ! Tu mérites, comme toute autre personne sinon plus, d'être respecté par eux qui n'ont même pas eu la force de faire bouger les choses ! Tu es un héros, sinon pour eux du moins pour moi ! Et tu auras ton travail !

- À quoi bon, si c'est pour être considérer avec mépris… »

Harry resserra ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de son mari.

« Ils te mépriseront autant qu'ils le voudront, mais ils ne le feront pas éternellement ! Ils finiront bien par comprendre que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Tout comme moi je l'ai vu ! »

Draco s'écarta d'Harry et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Harry avec fierté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera… J'en suis certain ! »

Draco poussa un soupir.

« Si je pouvais avoir ta certitude.

- Tu l'as, dit Harry. Seulement, tu es fatigué et tu n'as donc pas la force de la sentir vibrer en toi… »

Lorsque Harry se tut, les deux tasses de lait chaud apparurent, la douce odeur du miel fondu se répandant dans la chambre. Harry sourit et les fit venir à lui.

« Bois avec moi, dit-il en donnant sa tasse à Draco. Ensuite, nous dormirons… Et tu verras, demain, ça ira mieux… »

Draco offrit un tendre sourire à son mari et but le nectar sucré. Rapidement, une douce somnolence l'enveloppa et Harry eut tout juste le temps de le déshabiller avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il regarda un instant Draco dormir puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Comme il lui avait demandé, Dobby s'était chargé d'éteindre toute lumière et de fermer les portes. Seul le feu de la cheminée crépitait doucement, chauffant paisiblement la maison. Harry s'installa dans le divan, pensif.

Il aurait dû vérifier l'état d'esprit des sorciers avant d'encourager Draco à partir pour le ministère. En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû deviner que l'absence de dix mois aurait laissé le temps aux mauvaises langues d'agir. Harry fixa le feu un instant puis se leva, attrapant un peu de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta dans le feu et rentra dedans, disant clairement :

« Simple ! »

Une détonation plus tard, Harry s'écrasait lamentablement sur les genoux de Ron qui était étendu dans le canapé.

« Harry ! s'étonna le rouquin, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Tu aurais pu prévenir !!

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry. Est-ce que Hermione est l ?

- Je suis ici, dit Hermione en entrant dans le salon convivial de la maison. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Harry se releva en prenant soin de ne pas blesser Ron. Il jeta ensuite un petit coup d'œil au salon accueillant de la maison.

« Pas mal, dit-il. J'aime bien votre maison… »

Ron rougit.

« Elle est loin d'être comme la tienne…

- Elle est moins grande, dit Harry. Mais plus intime… »

Hermione eut un sourire chaleureux.

« Je t'avais dit, Ron, de ne pas être timide vis-à-vis de notre maison ! Elle est très bien ! »

Harry sourit et regarda le salon peint de vert au divan d'une couleur similaire. Le parquet sur le sol se mariait parfaitement bien avec la couleur des murs, conférant une atmosphère étrangement végétal.

« C'est vraiment très joli, dit doucement Harry en admirant la bibliothèque bien fournie d'Hermione.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu à vingt-deux heures pour admirer mon intérieur…, commenta la jeune femme.

- Non, en effet, dit Harry en souriant. J'aurai besoin de tes talents d'archiviste…

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de savoir tout ce qu'on a dit sur Draco ou encore sur moi pendant ces dix mois », expliqua Harry.

L'air incertain et gêné de ses deux meilleurs amis fut le meilleur des résumés.

« Il est allé au ministère aujourd'hui en espérant trouver un travail, expliqua Harry.

- Outch, fit Ron d'un air catastrophé. Ça n'a pas dû bien se passer…

- Ça a été une catastrophe, renseigna Harry. Et c'est pour ça que je veux les journaux parlant de Draco et moi. Je veux pouvoir faire face aux quolibets… Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'on a dit...

- Pas besoin de regarder ces horreurs, dit Hermione. Je peux te les raconter... Mais d'abord, assieds-toi. Je vais faire un peu de thé… Tu en auras besoin… »

Harry fit ce que la jeune femme lui demandait et s'installa. Ron, à ses côtés, regardait paisiblement le manteau de la cheminée où des cadres étaient posés. Plus pour ce distraire qu'autre chose, le jeune homme se leva et regarda les photos du mariage des êtres qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il fut légèrement surpris d'y voir une photo de sa propre cérémonie avec Draco.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez pris des photos, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oh, c'est surtout Hermione, dit Ron en se levant pour le rejoindre. Elle en a d'ailleurs une caisse à te donner ! »

Harry rit puis regarda une photo de la petite Samantha qui suçait doucement son pouce.

« Et que devient Samantha ? demanda Harry en regardant la petite fille.

- Elle va bien, répondit aussitôt Ron. Elle dort, pour l'instant… »

Harry eut un sourire et alla se rasseoir, Hermione revenant avec un plateau à thé que Ron s'empressa d'aller chercher, la jeune femme lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. Ron leur servit à chacun une tasse qu'il leur donna poliment.

« Bien dressé, dit Harry d'un air appréciateur tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire et que son meilleur ami prenait une teinte rouge vif.

- Harry ! le gronda Ron, gêner.

- Je ne fais que constater, dit Harry en riant. Mais revenons-en à l'essentiel... Raconte-moi tout, Hermione… »

La jeune femme inspira un bon coup et but une petite gorgée de thé pour finir par fixer son ami.

« Bien, dit-elle. Tout a commencé peu de temps après votre départ aux Bahamas. Au début, tout allait bien. La presse accueillait votre couple avec une certaine joie. On a fait de vous une sorte de… Belle et la bête modernisée. Sauf que vous étiez le Sauveur et le Mangemort… On a tissé tout un conte de fée autour de vous. Mais les choses sont rapidement parties en vrille. Tu sais que Fudge a été démis de ses fonctions de… juge par tes soins…

- C'est Fudge le responsable ? explosa Harry.

- Non, dit Hermione aussitôt, calmant son ami. Fudge n'y est pour rien. Il a tout simplement et pratiquement disparu de la circulation depuis un certain temps… Malheureusement, il y a d'autrse abrutis dans le monde. Mais revenons-en au juge, car c'est lui l'important. Le juge Desmond était quelqu'un de tout a fait respectable, voir un modèle pour les sorciers… Cependant, peu de temps après sa nomination, il est tombé malade et est mort brusquement deux jours plus tard…

- Deux jours ??? s'étonna Harry. Ce n'était pas un accident, n'est-ce pas ??

- Pas vraiment, non, dit Hermione d'une voix grave. Il y a encore des vers dans la pomme qu'est le ministère, Harry, et ce sont eux les responsables de la situation. Après la mort du juge Desmond, une femme est devenue juge à sa place… Et cette femme est tout simplement… insupportable !! Elle se nomme Julia Davis et crois-moi, c'est une vipère ! Elle juge bien mais… Elle a cette tendance à juger les gens par leur crime et leur appartenance. Si tu es riche et que tu as tué, tu écopes de deux mois de prison. Si par contre, tu es pauvre ou… ou Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est à perpétuit !

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas virée ? demanda Harry, écœuré.

- Parce qu'elle a son siège, Harry ! dit Hermione. Un juge ne peut être renvoyé s'il n'a pas au moins fait quatre ans.

- Mais je pensais qu'en cas de faute professionnelle…

- Elle serait virée ! termina Hermione. Malheureusement, toutes ses injustices sont couvertes par une raison quelconque ! Elle a des appuis et de l'argent ! Et même si Percy est ministre, il ne peut rien faire ou c'est lui qui perdra sa place… »

Harry frissonna. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas du partir…

« Mais quels rapports avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

- Harry, cette femme est… elle est tout ce qu'on pourrait haïr sur cette terre… Elle préfère les Sang-purs aux enfants de Moldus, les riches aux pauvres… Les blancs aux noirs…

- Les hétéros aux homos, finit Harry d'un ton grave.

- Exactement, dit Hermione. Elle a commencé par se moquer de vous en travers de la presse… Puis elle s'est mise à vous calomnier… Et crois-moi, elle n'y allait pas de mains mortes. Du parfait conte de fée, vous êtes devenus la parfaite représentation de l'horreur ! Cependant, elle est intelligente. Elle ne s'en est pas pris à toi parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'y briserait les dents…

- Alors elle s'en est prise à Draco, conclut Harry.

- Oui, dit Hermione. Elle s'est servie de l'histoire de Lucius pour mieux abattre ses cartes… Et malheureusement, nombreux sont les sorciers et sorcières qui l'ont écouté... »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Six mois », dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

Harry ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur ses tempes.

« Vous avez une idée de comment je pourrais faire taire cette... cette…

- Vipère, dit Ron. C'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, ici…

- D'abord, je pense qu'il faut vous montrer le plus possible en publique. Voir donner des interviews… Mais il ne faut pas rester dans l'ombre, dit Hermione. Sinon, ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses… »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Je vais avoir du mal à raconter ça à Draco, dit-il. Il a été tellement blessé quand il a vu la réaction des employés du ministère…

- Ah ? s'étonna Ron. J'aurai pensé le contraire…

- Ne rigole pas, Ron, gronda Harry. Draco a toujours été respecté. À cause de son nom et de la terreur qu'il inspirait, mais respecté. Se retrouver soudainement haï… Ce n'est pas facile, surtout pour lui…Surtout après avoir passé près d'un an à être considéré comme normal, à être aimé et choyé… Même pour moi, ça paraît invivable.

- Il va pourtant falloir faire face, dit Hermione. Elle n'a encore rien fait contre vous, mais maintenant que vous êtes de retour, attends-toi à une attaque quelconque… Surtout avec la petite promenade de Draco au ministère. Elle a dû prendre ça comme une déclaration de guerre…

- Mais pourquoi vous ne faites rien ? explosa Harry.

- Mais nous faisons quelque chose, Harry, dit Hermione. Dumbledore est sur le pied de guerre. Cette femme n'est pas puissante magiquement parlant, mais elle a un grand potentiel politique. Ce n'est pas la même chose que Voldemort… Nous ne pouvons pas l'attaquer de front comme avec lui... Il faut ruser !

- Merveilleux, dit Harry. Voilà qu'il faut jouer les Serpentard…

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça, dit Hermione. Parce que question Serpentard, nous sommes assez mal plac

- Comment ça ? fit Harry, étonné.

- Tu connais de meilleurs hommes de mains que des anciens Mangemorts ? demanda Hermione

- Marx et les autres, souffla Harry.

- Exactement, dit la jeune femme. Ils se sont repentis et, comme par hasard, ce jour-là, la Vipère était de bonne humeur. Elle a tout de suite accepté de les libérer… Pas, besoin de spécifier que tout s'est passé dans les coulisses…

- On se croirait en plein dans un roman...

- Malheureusement, c'est la réalité, dit Hermione. Et Draco et toi feriez mieux de vous préparer, car vous êtes ceux qu'elle veut détruire… »

Harry poussa un grand soupir.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir annoncer ça à Draco ? se demanda Harry en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Avant qu'elle ne vous attaque serait le mieux », dit gravement Hermione.

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je lui dirais ça demain, dit Harry. Est-ce que vous êtes libre, demain soir ?

- Oui, répondit Ron. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour sortir, dit Harry avec un rictus de dégoût. Draco aura besoin de se changer les idées après… tout ça !

- Nous serons à votre disposition, dit Hermione. Dis-nous juste où et quand et nous serons là dans la seconde !

- Ok, fit Harry en se levant. Je rentre chez moi… On se revoit demain ! »

Et sans attendre, Harry jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre, rentrant rapidement chez lui. Il atterrit dans le salon, accueillit par deux bras forts.

« Je me demandais où tu étais parti, dit tendrement Draco en serrant Harry contre lui.

- Je suis allé parler à Ron et Hermione, expliqua Harry en souriant à son mari.

- Quelle que chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco, sentant le malaise du brun.

- Si, si, tout va bien, dit Harry en se relevant en même temps que Draco. Enfin, non, rien ne va… »

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry soupira.

« Mais je ne veux pas te parler de ça ce soir, dit Harry en poussant Draco sur le canapé. Nous le ferons demain.

- Mais…, tenta Draco.

- Shhh, fit doucement Harry en se mettant à califourchon sur Draco. Demain. Ce soir, je veux que tu t'occupes de moi… »

Draco eut un sourire tendre et ses yeux brillèrent doucement.

« C'est demandé si gentiment… »

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec la vision du corps nu de Draco auréolé par la lumière du soleil levant. Encore un peu somnolant et surtout très fatigué, le jeun homme s'étendit doucement, attirant l'attention de son mari.

« On se réveille, marmotte ? plaisanta Draco en le regardant.

- Mhmm, fit seulement Harry en s'installant mieux dans leur grand lit. Je dirai plutôt que je m'installe mieux…

- J'ai cru remarquer », oui, dit Draco en riant.

L'ancien Mangemort se coucha à son tour, se collant contre Harry qui sourit doucement. Le froid du mois de janvier n'avait aucune difficulté à entrer dans leur chambre pourtant magiquement protégée et les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours fort heureux de sentir la chaleur du corps aimé contre le leur.

« Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? » demanda Draco.

Harry poussa un léger gémissement et se calla mieux contre lui.

« N'as-tu pas envie que l'on parle de ça tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry. Je suis bien, l »

Draco sourit tendrement.

« Je veux savoir », dit-il d'une voix décidée mais douce.

Harry soupira et regarda Draco d'un air ensommeillé. Voyant les yeux décidés de son époux, le brun commença doucement à raconter ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, priant pour que Draco ne s'énerve pas. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de son récit, un sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« Voilà, dit finalement Harry. Tu sais tout… »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, peu rassuré.

- Très bien, répondit Draco en riant. J'avoue que je suis rassuré. Je sais maintenant contre qui je dois me battre… L'idée que tous ces gens du ministère me haïssent pour leurs propres idéaux m'effrayait… Mais là, ils ne me haïssent que parce qu'une folle a décidé de salir notre image… Et tandis que je ne peux affronter des idéaux… Je peux affronter une guerre médiatique… »

Harry le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Hermione a raison, expliqua Draco. Nous devons nous défendre et cette fois, ce ne sont pas les sorts qui vont résoudre notre problème, mais les images ! En premier lieu, je vais retourner au ministère aujourd'hui et parler avec ceux qui étaient autrefois mes amis… Je pense pouvoir les ramener facilement de notre côté, à présent que je sais tout… Et ce soir, comme tu l'as prévu, nous sortirons… Cependant, il ne faudra pas s'étonner si certains flashs surgissent dans la soirée… »

Harry regarda Draco avec un étonnement croissant.

« Tu comptes vraiment te lancer dans une guerre d'image avec cette vipère ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco. S'il y a une chose que mon père m'a apprise, c'est bien la manipulation des médias. Elle a frappé à la mauvaise porte et s'en prend aux mauvais adversaires car, crois-moi, je vais riposter et cela, d'une manière bien inattendue. »

Harry secoua la tête et afficha un léger sourire.

« J'ai presque l'impression que ça te fait plaisir d'avoir une ennemie…

- C'est le cas, avoua Draco. Rien de tel qu'une tête de turc pour passer le temps…

- Oh, parce que tu t'ennuies en ma compagnie », dit le brun, vexé.

Draco le regarda d'un air coupable.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit-il.

- Mais tu l'as laissé entendre, grogna Harry en lui tournant le dos.

- Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi, Petit Gryffondor », souffla Draco dans l'oreille du brun.

Harry frissonna mais resta obstinément dans la même position.

« Tu essayes juste de te rattraper, bougonna Harry.

- Mais non ! jura Draco. Je te jure, je ne m'ennuie jamais quand je suis avec toi… !! »

Harry fit une moue et jeta un regard en coin à Draco.

« Alors tu as de la chance, dit-il en se levant. Parce que personnellement, je meurs d'ennui ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Draco de répliquer, Harry alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Couché sur leur grand lit, Draco regarda la porte d'un air perplexe. Il finit par se lever et frappa doucement à la salle de bain. La clef tourna et Draco entra pour aller rapidement recueillir Harry dans ses bras.

« Je ne m'ennuie pas, je te le jure, dit Draco.

- Moi non plus, avoua Harry. Désolé de m'emporter… L'angoisse, je suppose… »

Draco sourit.

« La petite soirée de ce soir nous fera du bien, alors… »

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête.

« On va se laver ? demanda le blond.

- D'accord », répondit Harry.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux dans la cabine et fermèrent les yeux pour savourer l'eau chaude.

« Tu vas donc retourner au ministère ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Il faut que je voie plusieurs personnes… »

Harry saisit la bouteille de shampoing et en répandit un peu sur sa tête qu'il massa doucement.

« Je crois que je vais passer voir Blaise, aujourd'hui…, dit-il.

- Blaise ?? s'étonna Draco.

- Mhmm, dit simplement Harry en rinçant ses cheveux. Il avait l'air assez triste, lors de la petite soirée… »

Draco garda le silence puis se tourna vers Harry.

« C'est fini entre Angus et lui, expliqua le blond. Angus est avec Sept…

- Je m'en étais douté, avoua Harry. Mais je veux tout de même aller le voir…

- Ne va pas lui remettre tout ça dans la tête, dit Draco.

- Ce n'est pas mon intention, dit Harry. Je vais là pour le distraire…

- Le distraire ? s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, dit Harry. Dans une rupture, le pire, c'est de ressasser tous les bons et mauvais moments… Donc, je vais l'en empêcher… »

Draco leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Pauvre Blaise, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est ça, ouais, moque-toi ! dit Harry en sortant de la douche. Mais je pense que Blaise et moi nous amuserons… énormément. »

Harry lui fit une œillade suggestive et sortit, s'enroulant dans une serviette. Draco plissa les yeux, se mordit la langue puis...

« Tu entends quoi, par "s'amuser énormément" ??? »

* * *

Harry sortit une fois de plus en catastrophe de la cheminée. Pour énerver Draco, il avait pris soin de mettre son pantalon le plus moulant et une chemise noire terriblement belle. Son mari avait poussé un grognement, grognement qui s'était transformé en un cri d'effroi quant Harry avait détaché les trois premiers boutons d'un air négligent.

« J'aurai trop chaud, sinon », avait dit le brun d'un air innocent.

Draco l'avait poursuivi dans toute la maison avec un pull à col roulé et Harry avait préféré rapidement sauter dans la cheminée avant d'être assailli. Arrivé dans le bureau de Blaise, Harry ne prit même pas soin de s'épousseter et lança simplement un sortilège qui fit disparaître la crasse.

« Quel beau jeune homme sort soudainement de ma cheminée ! déclara Blaise qui le fixait depuis son bureau. Que me vaut donc cet honneur ??

- Je demande l'asile, dit Harry. Draco est parti en croisade et j'en ai assez d'écrire toute la journée ! Je viens donc me distraire ! »

Blaise sourit et invita Harry à prendre place dans un de ses fauteuils.

« Pauvre petit, dit le jeune homme en se levant pour aller s'installer près de son visiteur. Et pourquoi avoir choisi de me rendre visite, à moi, tout particulièrement ?

- Bah, tu es celui que je connais le mieux, dit Harry. Et puis je ne suis jamais allé dans un Casino… J'aimerai savoir comment ça marche… »

Blaise eut un large sourire.

« Oh, alors si Monsieur le permet, le guide est avancé. »

Harry eut un léger rire et prit le bras tendu de son ami.

« Très bien, alors je te suis, dit-il. Montre-moi tout ce qu'il faut voir dans un Casino !

- À vos ordres, Seigneur Potter-Malfoy ! »

Harry éclata de rire et suivit joyeusement Blaise.

* * *

Dés qu'il apparut au ministère, Draco sut tout de suite qu'une fois de plus, il n'y était pas le bienvenu. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil vers les gens amassés dans l'atrium et marcha ensuite dans les ascenseurs, indiquant l'étage désiré. Il se rendit directement dans les étages du commerce magique, marchant dans les couloirs d'un pas impérial. La dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé dans ces bureaux, c'était en compagnie de son père. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers le premier bureau et frappa avec énergie dessus. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un vieil homme au cheveux grisonnant.

« Bonjour Oncle Aryle, dit joyeusement Draco.

- Draco Malfoy, dit Aryle d'une voix trouble. Ça fait longtemps, dis donc ! »

Draco rit et serra brièvement le vieil homme contre lui.

« Je pense que ça doit bien faire trois ans, dit Draco en souriant. Alors que deviens-tu ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, dit Aryle en rentrant dans le bureau en compagnie de Draco. Et toi, dis-moi ?

- Bah, pas grand-chose, dit Draco en s'asseyant sur une chaise libre. Je fais mon petit bout de chemin, bien tranquillement…

- On m'a dit que tu t'étais marié, dit Aryle, ses yeux gris brillant d'amusement.

- En effet, répondit Draco. Avec Harry Potter !

- Toi qui le détestais comme la peste… J'ai été très étonné en apprenant ton union avec lui ! »

Draco rit puis fixa attentivement Aryle. Le vieil homme souriait, mais on pouvait clairement distingué le malaise qu'il ressentait. Sa peau était devenue légèrement jaunâtre et ses mains bougeaient sans cesse sur son bureau couvert de dossier. Son front dégarnit était perlé de sueur, confirmant à Draco que son oncle était des plus inquiet.

« Oncle Aryle, dit Draco avec sérieux. On se connaît depuis longtemps, toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien… bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme.

- Tu fais partie de la famille depuis bien des années, avant ma naissance, même… »

Aryle fit un léger sourire crispé.

« Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Draco.

- Je… Oui, bien entendu ! »

Draco sourit à son tour.

« J'en suis heureux, mon oncle, dit Draco. Vois-tu, depuis l'horrible comportement de mon père et bien qu'Harry soit pour moi un mari exceptionnel, ma famille me manque… Et c'est en partie pour cela que je suis venu te voir… Tu as toujours été mon oncle préfér »

Aryle sourit, ses mains jouant avec un pan de sa robe de sorcier noire.

« Bien sûr, nous avons eu des différents avec la montée de Voldemort au pouvoir, mais… Et bien, nous sommes une famille et je pense qu'il est important de ressouder les liens…

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Aryle.

- Bien…, fit Draco en souriant. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sage qu'avant… »

Aryle sembla hésiter puis…

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien entendu, dit Draco.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu marié avec Potter ?? »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Parce que je l'aime, dit-il simplement. Pour quelle autre raison aurais-je fait cela ? »

Aryle sourit.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me posais la question… Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit.

« Avec plaisir », dit-il d'un ton sournois.

Et aussitôt qu'Aryle partit à la recherche de quelque chose de bon à consommer, Draco le darda avec malice.

_Et de un...,_ pensa le jeune homme. _Avant la fin de la journée, j'aurai récupérer tous mes anciens allié..._

* * *

Harry regarda la petite bille tournée rapidement, la fascination se lisant sur son visage. Après plusieurs tours durant lesquels Harry bloqua sa respiration, la sphère s'arrêta sur la case du 16 noir.

« Merde ! s'écria Harry, attirant sur lui le regard des employés. J'étais certain que ça serait le 28 ! »

Blaise eut un léger rire.

« Malheureusement, c'est le hasard qui choisit, dit Blaise. Heureusement que je te fais jouer pour rien ! Tu serais ruin ! »

Harry grimaça en regardant les piles de jetons de Blaise. Ça avait été exactement la même chose avec le Black Jack, le Poker et même aux machines à sous.

« Tu as un truc, c'est pas possible ! s'énerva Harry. Je perds tout le temps et toi, tu n'arrêtes pas de gagner ! »

Blaise afficha un sourire sournois et joua distraitement avec ses jetons.

« Appelons ça de la chance, dit-il. Ou l'expérience, c'est comme tu préfères… »

Harry fit une moue boudeuse.

« Et moi, j'appelle ça la malchance du débutant ! grogna Harry. Mais je compte bien revenir t'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que je gagne contre toi ! En attendant, je vais devoir rentrer… Draco et moi allons passer la soirée à Londres avec Ron et Hermione… Je dois encore me changer et voir où en est Draco de sa sélection de vêtement !

- Il met toujours autant de temps à se préparer ? demanda Blaise, amusé.

- Des heures ! se plaignit Harry. Il en mettrait plus si je ne lui rappelais pas que nous devons partir ! »

Blaise éclata de rire et rangea les jetons d'un coup de baguette.

« Il était pareil au temps de Poudlard… Il tenait tellement à son image que, parfois, j'en étais pétrifié de terreur… J'ai toujours su qu'il finirait avec un homme… Trop efféminé...

- Pourtant, de nous deux, c'est lui qui est le plus masculin, je pense, avoua Harry. Sans doute à cause de sa possessivit »

Blaise eut un sourire amusé.

« Oui, je me souviens de ça aussi… La crise qu'il a fait quant Goyle lui a emprunté un encrier… Je n'ose même pas imaginer vis-à-vis de toi ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Tu ne saurais pas, je pense, avoua Harry en regardant les jeux du casino se ranger par magie. Rien que de me voir partir habillé comme ça pour venir chez toi, il m'en a fait une crise… »

Blaise éclata de rire tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau, suivi de Harry. Ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver un Draco resplendissant de joie.

« Je suis venu te chercher, dit-il à Harry. Il va se faire tard et il faut se préparer »

Harry et Blaise échangèrent un sourire et le directeur du casino s'approcha de son visiteur qu'il embrassa doucement sur la joue.

« Blaise ! cria Draco. Ne touche pas !!! »

Blaise et Harry regardèrent Draco d'un même mouvement.

« Et bien, il semblerait qu'il ne te considère que comme un encrier, dit Blaise d'un ton pensif. Il a dit exactement la même chose à Goyle ! »

Et sous l'air dépité de Draco, les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

* * *

LA VACHE !!!! Mais vous êtes dingue ! loll !!! J'en reviens pas !! 57 Reviews en un seul chapitre !! Je n'en ai jamais eu autant !! Vous voulez ma mort, avouez ?? Vous vous êtes concerté et vous vous êtes dit : « Oh, non, la suite de c de c… Bombardons-là de reviews, elle nous fichera la paix… »… Non, je plaisante ! Je suis ravie de voir tout ses messages que vous m'avez envoyé avec toute votre générosité. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir, même si, sur le coup, répondre me semble… insurmontable ! loll ! Mais je vais m'y employer de ce pas ! Nous sommes mardi.. Quelque chose me dit que vous l'aurez mercredi matin… Vers 1 heure… loll ! Bisous à tous et à la semaine prochaine…

**RAR : **

**Clem :** Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec ce résumé, c'était casse-tête ! Mais maintenant, c'est les lecteurs que ça ennuie !!! Alors je suis ravie !!! loll ! Je suis en train de me marrer comme une sadique rien qu'en me rappelant les 'La paix tout comme l'amour, est éphémère ??? Que veux-tu dire par l ?????'… Quelle panique ! Et tout ça juste pour un simple jeu de mot innocent ! Mouhahahahaha… Trop fendard ! Dray n'aime toujours pas ?? Tu m'étonne ! loll ! Et il aimera encore moins dans les environs du tome 5 ! loll ! Pour Merle Pin, ça va prendre du temps ! Patience !! Bisous à toi et merci pour la carte ! L'était super !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Parce que je n'aime pas, moi ?? Loll ! Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, je n'aime jamais rien de ce que je fais.. Mais bon, sait-on jamais, vous pourriez être de mon avis un de ses jours ! loll ! Camper dans mon jardin ? Hé béh ! T'as du courage ! ptdr !

**Shyrinia :** Vip, j'aimerai publier Merle Pin plus tard.. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que j'ai la patience de l'écrire.. la patience.. et le temps ! lol ! Bah, je finirai bien par le trouver ! Je suis contente que LEDV t'ait plus… En tout cas, j'ai retenu la leçon ! Plus jamais je ne publierai une fic en entier sur un sit ! ça me fait perdre des reviews ! PTDR !! Allez, merci et bisous ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi…

**Angel-Blue :** Je l'aime pas parce que je suis jamais contente ! lol ! Je l'imaginais mieux… Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout réussir du premier coup… Merci pour ta review…

**Remus James Lupin :** Un revenant ! loll !! Faut dire, presque personne est revenu… Je suis contente que tu aimes autant cette suite… Je craignais un peu de décevoir… Merci pour tes compliments et à la prochaine !

**Onarluca :** Je suis contente que mon chap t'ait plu ! Le tiens était super ! J'étais éclatée avec tout les accidents arrivé aux prétendants ! Bisous et merci pour ta review ! Et désolé de ne jamais t'en laisser.. Le manque de temps.. C vraiment une plaie !

**Petite-Elfe : **Ou plutôt : **Ma Petite N'Elfe n'a moi !** loll !!! Désolée de ne pas être venue hier, la fatigue m'a rattrap ! Mais tu sais pourquoi je critique sans arrêt mon travail ! Je n'ai pas confiance en moi ! C'est malheureusement quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas à me départir, malgré mes efforts incessant ! Mais je fais des efforts, je le jure ! Mon problème avec MPM, c'est qu'une certaine personne n'arrête pas de m'en parler… ça en devient presque agaçant, à la fin… mais bon, je sais que tu te réjouis sans cesse de cette histoire, alors je comprend… Mais modère ta joie je t'en supplie… A la fin, C'est agaçant ! Quand le stress des examens sera passé, ce sera le stresse de l'universit ! Et là, je risque d'être encore moins accessible ! L'université n'est pas quelque chose avec quoi on peut plaisanter, malheureusement.. Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'ais reviewé par le passé, pour tout avouer… Je me demande si ce n'est pas la première fois… Je me rappelle que tu m'avais envoyé des mails, mais je crois que c'est tout… En tout cas, je te remercie, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

**Mynwab :** Moi non plus je pensais pas que la suite viendrait si tôt ! loll ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**ShadowSaphir :** Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

**Lalouve :** Fleur Bleue… Malheureusement, je crains que ça soit toute la fic comme ça.. Quelle horreur ! Il me faut des ennuis !!! Encore plus que je n'en ai créer dans ce chap deux !!! (Umbre sort son bâton de dynamite et une kalachnikov) Vais aller mettre mon grain de Sept d'une manière ou d'une autre… Oups… Je voulais dire sel ! loll ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !! (Umbre s'éloigne, le visage bariolé de peinture et vêtue d'un costume militaire en criant : 'C'est la guerre à Poudlard ! Que ceux qui veulent vivre creusent des tranchées !!!!')

**Tobby :** Loll ! Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus vraiment quelle histoire tu as reviewé. Je me souviens de t'avoir souvent vu dans mes reviewers, sans plus… Je n'ai rien contre les hommes enceintes, sinon, ce ne serait pas un MPREG !!! loll ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour le piquant de l'histoire vis à vis des sautes d'humeur, c'est déjà prévu ! lolll ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas et bisous !

**4rine :** Contente de te revoir ! Bisous à toi !

**Topcerise :** Harry tromper Draco ? et Pourquoi ce serait pas l'inverse??? Loll ! Qui vivra verra ! (air super amusé)

**Slipou :** Bonjour toi ! Comment je fais pour ne pas aimer ? ben, je repense à ce que je visualise depuis un an ! C'était tellement mieux ! C'est une vrai honte, crois-moi ! C'était tellement mieux dans ma tête… enfin.. On fait avec ce qu'on a.. Oh, tu sais, Draco avait prévu plein de chose pour ses deux mois ! Comme par hasard, d'épinglé Harry sur un lit et de ne pas l'en laisser sortir sauf pour manger, se laver et aller au toilette… lolll ! Après dix mois de tour du monde, il espérait réaliser enfin son fantasme.. Mais non, Harry ne lui a pas laisser cette occasion.. halalala.. Pauvre Draco.. Je vais le consoler… Lolll ! Je sais, je rêve, pas besoin de me le dire ! ptdr ! Non, non, ils vont mourir dans une semaine et cinq jour, donc… Ptdr ! A cause d'une malade avec une kalachnikov… (voir la review de Lalouve pour plus d'explication… loll) Je visualise tout a fait la voiture de ce cher Draco.. une voiture dans le genre de celle de Lee Stetson dans 'Les deux font la paire'.. Mhmm.. J'adorais cette voiture… et le gars qui la conduisait, mais bon, passons… loll ! Si on vendait des Severus en grande surface, je crois que ça ferait longtemps qu'il y aurait rupture de stock ! loll ! Néanmoins, si tu trouve, préviens-moi ! Non, après la villa, la maison et l'appartement, il aura droit à Buckingham palace ! Harry n'aurait pas du plaisanter avec ça, Draco va le prendre au mot ! Loll ! Je plaisante ! Pour la chambre blanche, pas de prob, y'a Dobby ! loll ! Ce que je vais inventer pour que ça arrive… ?? Mouahahaha… Tu le sauras rapidement… (trois semaines, je pense… Mouahahaha) En fait… Pour la cheminée de Ron.. C'est moi qui ne savait pas comment l'appeler… (rougis) alors je me suis dit que Ron non plus ne savait pas… Alors ça a donner 'Simple'… lol Tuer Remus et Sirius ? mais où as-tu pêché une idée pareille ??? L'histoire de Merle Pin ? Oui, je prévois de l'écrire, mais pas de publier sur Fictionpress… Pour lire Merle Pin, faudra l'acheter en volume avec des pages et imprimé noir sur blanc… Enfin, en espérant qu'on voudra m'éditer… loll ! Ai envie d'aller me coucher aussi… G un de ses coups de pompes… Mais je dois finir mes RAR ! Bisous à toi et à la prochaine !

**Caroline Black :** Tu n'attendais que ça ?? Pas moi ! loll ! Je craignais, même… Mais bon, passons… Je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu, en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Sarah Levana :** N'ai pas disparut ! Ai même publié une autre fic en attendant… Je lui reproche d'être trop fleur bleu… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

**Lune d'Argent :** Je suis bien contente de ton retour et que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous !

**Tiffany Shin :** Quelle photo il a enlev ? Mhmmm… Crois-moi, elles en valent la peine… (bave)

**AngyDemon :** Tu l'as vue par hasard ? Décidément… J'attrape des lecteurs à coup de chance ! loll ! C'est pas que je suis négative, mais j'ai peur de gâcher un peu c de c avec une suite hyper nul… enfin, pour le moment, ça plait… Heureusement… Merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Bisous !

**Dari :** J'espère aussi que la suite sera à la hauteur, car je n'aimerai pas décevoir mes lecteurs… (quoi que… J'aurai p-ê moins de review… Bon, quel personnage je tue ??? Lol ! Je plaisante !) T'inquiète pour Sev, va ! C'est prévu ! loll ! Merchi pour ta review et bisous !

**Archange Dechu :** T'inquiète pas, pour l'instant, les problèmes n'ont pas encore commencé, mais ça ne va pas tarder… je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… Mouahahahaha ! Je suis contente que la suite te plaise en tout cas ! Merci beaucoup et bisous à toi !

**Emichou :** Vip, j'ai vu ta review de dernière minute et je voulais t'en remercier, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! (surtout qu'elle était vachement grande ! J'adore ça ! loll !) Ils ont pas invité McGo et Dumby car c'était un dîné de jeune… tu vas me dire que Sev, Sirius et Remus ne le sont pas vraiment, mais bon… Ils font partie des 'très intimes' amis, donc… Tout le monde aime Rogue, moi la première. Loll ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** MOUAHAHAHAAA !!! Le résumé a perturbé tout le monde et j'en suis folle de joie, car c'était mon but ! Allons, ne vous inquiétez pas trop… Il y a derrière ces mots ont pensées philosophique de l'auteur frappa dingue, pensée que je révélerais à la fin, après vous avoir fait bien angoissée ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! Contente que ça vous plaise, en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Speedy-of-77 :** Rohlalala ! Je m'en veux terriblement! Ça fait une paye que je t'ai pas review ! J'en suis navrée ! Le manque de temps… Malheureusement ! Mais promis, dés que j'ai une minute, je laisse un de mes commentaires ! En fait, pour tout avouer, au début, c'était parce que j'avais 'oubli' ta fic… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, qd tu es partie en vacances pour la seconde fois, je t'ai dit que j'allai me forcer à l'oublier pour ne pas être déçue si tu ne savais pas publié… Et bien, je l'ai si bien oubliée que… Ben, je l'ai oubliée, tout simplement ! loll ! Ce qui fait que j'ai pu lire deux chapitre d'un coup ! Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas su trouver le temps de reviewer, mais je le ferai bientôt… Enfin, j'espère… Je pense très sérieusement à écrire Merle Pin, même si je crains un peu de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, école et fic oblige… Enfin, on verra. Bisous à toi et merci pour la review.

**Polgara86 :** Moi, prévu des trucs pour les embêter ??? Je nierais bien tout en bloque, mais le chap deux annonce déjà pas mal la couleur ! lol ! Pas décapiter l'auteur ! Sinon, plus de chap ! Ptdr ! Que c'est utile, le chantage ! Mouahahahaa ! Je ne savais pas, pour Merlin, tu me l'apprends… Merci pour l'anecdote, je la ressortirai à l'occasion !! loll ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Melykumo :** Et vi, la suite arrive enfin ! J'ai mit du temps, hein ? Je m'en excuse et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que Cœur de Cristal !

**Nymia :** Te revoil ! Je suis bien contente que la suite te plaise et je te remercie de ta review. C'est vrai que le premier chap est assez simple, mais c'est normal, ils sont insouciant, ne se doute pas qu'un auteur sadique régit doucement leur vie, traçant pour eux des épreuves farfelues dans sa petite tête… Mouahahahaha… (air psychotique) Enfin, passons. J'espère que la suite (et les nouveaux problèmes..niark !) te plairont tout autant ! Bisous !

**Sybel :** Assez d'enfant pour construire une équipe de Quidditch ?? Hé béh ! Les pauvres ! Je les plains ! Enfin, nous verrons bien, même si je sais déjà, moi ! Niark ! Lequel va porter l'enfant ?? Hé béh, Ryry ! C'est celui qui me semble, des deux, le plus féminin… enfin… C'est surtout que Draco est trop dominant ! loll !

**Llianel :** Encore en vacances ? Que neni ! J'ai des examens dans une semaine et je révise chaque joue avec assiduité et angoisse ! loll ! Le Dessert ? Une glace ! loll ! La suite viendra chaque mardi, sauf si je meurs pendant le cours de la semaine, que je suis trop fatiguée pour poster ou qu'il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre… Je préférais les deux dernières options… Loll ! Bisous à toi !

**Citrouille farçie :** Contente que la suite te plaise, j'avoue que, face à l'engouement pour c de c, j'avais peur de décevoir ! Merci pour ta review.

**Alicia D :** J'en reçoit plus, en fait ! loll ! C'est assez déstabilisant de voir 58 review pour un seul chapitre !!!! Mais bon… C'est aussi très gratifiant ! En effet, il se passe des choses pas net, comme tu peux le voir dans ce chap (je hais ce chap… loll) J'ai l'intention d'écrire l'histoire de Merle Pin, t'inquiète ! Je suis contente que LEDV t'ait plu… Même si j'aurai apprécié une petite review ! (moi ? Briguer des reviews ? Non, quelle idée… loll) Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**LolieShing :** Mouahahahaha ! Décidément, tout le monde s'inquiète avec mon résumé, sans ce douter que c'était le but recherch ! loll ! J'ai toujours dit que j'étais sadique, à la fin, vous devriez vous douter que mon plus grand plaisir était de vous faire peur ! Pour Merle Pin, je compte l'écrire… C'est pour ça que j'ai formellement interdit l'utilisation de son nom ou de l'histoire ! Je ne voudrai pas qu'on croit que mon histoire soit du simple recopiage plus tard parce que quelqu'un l'aura prise… J'espère de tout cœur que personne ne sera assez méchant pour faire ça ! J'espère de tout cœur que les autres chapitres te plairont tout autant ! Bisous !

**YunaFab :** Bonjour ! Je ne compte pas écrire une fiction originale sur Merle Pin, cette histoire n'apparaîtra jamais sur internet pour la simple et bonne raison que j'espère la voir en papier relié d'une merveilleuse couverture ! Enfin… Si quelqu'un veux bien la publier ! loll !

**Sindra :** L'intrigue commence tout doucement et le chapitre trois (que je suis en train de faire) est décisif ! Mais bon, je ne dis rien, ça gâcherait la surprise. Je suis en tout cas ravie que ça te plaise !

**Lola Reeds :** Tu sais que je connais une fille qui ne savait même pas où était la Belgique ? J'étais scotché, quand elle m'a dit ça ! loll ! Une personne a qui ça a fait plaisir que je publie… Tu vas me dire, y'en a 57 autres qui étaient ravi, mais toi, tu es belge, c'est différent ! loll !!! Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Merci, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**BellaPotter :** Le résumé t'angoisse, toi aussi ?? Loll ! ça m'amuse à un point inimaginable ! mouahahaha… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis fane des fins heureuses !

**Hannange :** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes ma suite.

**Lyly :** loll ! Et si je n'avais pas mit que c'était la suite ???

**Laika la Louve :** La vache, je fatigue, l ! Il est 1h09 ! Et g un de ses mal de tête… argh ! Une torture !!! Enfin… Merci pour la review ! Même si elle était courte… (comment ça, je suis jamais contente ??? Mais non, voyons, quelle idée… loll)

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Je préfère une bonne grosse review que deux petites ! loll ! Je suis ravie de voir que Cœur de Cristal t'as plu. Les moments que tu as énoncé sont aussi de mes préférés ! Tu es une couche tard, toi aussi ? Loll ! Chez moi, il est 1h du matin, et bien que je sois un peu fatiguée, je n'irai pas dormir tout de suite ! J'ai encore plein de chose à faire ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Lunenoire :** Je compte l'écrire, voyons ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit pas touche !

**Ayael De Riva :** Je compte écrire l'histoire de Merle Pin, mais non, il n'y aura pas possibilité de la lire… Sauf si je suis publiée un jour ! loll ! Si jamais ça arrive, je t'en avertirais ! Mais je n'ai pas ton adresse mail, malheureusement… Merci pour ta review !

**Sev Snape :** Merci, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que Merle Pin !

**Clmzouille :** Des jours et des jours ?? Loll ! Bah, je me suis octroyée un mois de congé pis j'ai rédigé tout ça… Pis j'avais prévenu que ce serait mi-août, non ?? Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Yami Aku :** Je crois que tout le monde aurait aimé être à la place d'Harry, moi comprise ! loll ! La vie se complique, comme tu peux le remarquer ! Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine, les pôvres… Enfin, je me tais, ce sont des surprises ! Bravo pour tes derniers chapitre de 'les yeux du cœur'… Ils étaient géniaux !

**Imeldamizi :** Et bien, je suis contente de t'avoir insufflé un peu d'espoir et de joie ! loll ! Voilà le deuxième chap ! J'espère qu'il te plaira !

**Tête de nœud :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il sait calmer Draco quand il devient trop étouffant, mais ça, tu le découvriras par la suite… Pour ce qui est de Blaise, il a déjà un chemin tracé, mais je ne dis rien… Bisous et merci pour la review !

**Lulune :** Je vais l'écrire, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin d'y réfléchir… Merci pour tes compliments, c'est gentil.

**La magicienne d'Oz :** Bijour ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, Blaise trouvera sa moitié. Et non, je ne tuerai pas Angus ! J'y tiens… Mais fallait bien que quelque chose explique le résumé vis à vis de l'amour, vu que je ne compte pas séparer Draco et Harry… loll ! Je veux faire une histoire de Merle Pin, mais ça va me prendre du temps… Enfin, je garde espoir, peut-être que, plus tard, mes livres seront publié et… Mouais… Je divague aussi ! loll ! Je suis contente que tu sois l ! Merci pour ta review.

**Vif d'or :** 50 reviews ? ça veut donc dire qu'à partir de maintenant, il ne m'en reste que 7 ? Loll ! Je fatigue avec les RAR ! C'est incroyable ! Enfin.. Je ne me plains pas, c'est exceptionnel ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas et bisous !

**LN :** Loll ! encore une pauvre lectrice perturbée par mon résumé sadique... Allons, je suis fan des Happy end, c'est bien connu, non ? loll ! Ne t'angoisse pas, ai confiance, je sais ce que je fais ! Et puis, il y a d'autre personnage que Harry et Draco, non ?? loll !! Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Keld :** Je suis super contente en lisant ta review ! Car en peu de mot, tu viens de me prouver que mon intention première dans C de c était réussie : écrire un slash avec une histoire autre que celle du couple principale... Enfin, on les revoit, mais c'est normal... J'ai déjà décidé d'écrire Merle Pin, mais ça mettra du temps ! Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bisous !

**Drix :** Je te remercie, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que C de c. Bisous.

**Céline402 :** J'espère vraiment que la suite plaira, ou du moins, qu'elle ne nuira pas à C de c... Sait-on jamais que ça soit tellement nul que vous n'aimez pas... loll ! en fait, je ne sais pas encore comment va être le quatrième, je n'en suis qu'au 3 ! loll ! Mais j'espère qu'il sera bien.. Je pense qu'il me faut juste le temps de me lancer... ça ne saurait tarder... Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue exact de la suite... Tu verras !

**Celine.s :** Lol ! Merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

**Poisson rouge :** Merci, c'est gentil !

**Zoomalfoy :** Ainsi, voici la personne que j'ai bien envie de pendre par les pieds ??? loll ! Il était près de minuit...Je répondais tant bien que mal à mes reviews en me disant 'ce n'est que 57... Courage'... Puis je reçois un message... Vaine prière... mais non, c'est bien une réponse en plus !!! Loll ! Je plaisante ! Bien que démoralisée par toutes ses futures réponses, j'ai été folle de joie de recevoir ta review, comme toute review que je reçois pour chaque fic ! Je suis heureuse de voir que mes fics te plaisent autant et j'espère que cela continuera... Tu as écris un slash ? J'irai p-ê voir ça... (dévoreuse de slash ? Moi ? Non, pourquoi cette étrange question ??? loll) Blaise... ne finira pas avec Neville.. J'ai déjà un projet pour ses deux jeunes hommes et ils ne seront absolument pas ensemble ! loll ! Tu te méfie encore de Sept ? Pourtant, elle a un rôle somme toute assez banale, now... enfin, je vais essayer d'arranger ça... Merci pour ta review qui était très gentille et très agréable à lire, surtout pour me motiver à faire mes RAR ! Tu m'as même donner les larmes aux yeux, mais je pense que c'est du à la fatigue, je deviens émotive... Bisous et à la prochaine.

FINIIIII !!!! A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Amertume

Chapitre 3 : Amertume.

Ils arrivèrent en retard, tous deux essoufflés par la course-poursuite qu'ils avaient eue dans leur appartement. Hermione commençait déjà à taper du pied, sa robe blanche remontant juste assez pour révéler un petit scandale de la même couleur. Ron, lui, appuyé contre le mur, semblait totalement désintéressé par ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et semblait presque inébranlable dans son costume noir trois pièces.

« Whow ! fit Harry en arrivant, souriant. Vous êtes tous les deux sublimes ! »

Hermione fit une moue agacée et regarda Harry de la tête aux pieds. Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un costume élégant noir, une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte révélant son torse avantageux. De son côté, Draco était vêtu de blanc et avait une chemise noire.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un cafard à côté de vous deux, intervint Ron, s'étirant. Si vous n'étiez pas mariés, je craindrais de perdre Hermione !

- Tu es très beau, Weasley », dit Draco en le fixant d'un regard ténébreux.

Ron rougit violemment et Harry se mit à rire.

« Il a raison, approuva le brun. Tu es très beau comme ça ! »

Ron se contenta de marmonner et commença à avancer sous les rires d'Harry et Hermione. Draco, lui, était occupé à regarder si les passants de la gent masculine ne regardaient pas son mari de trop près.

« Et que nous vaut ce retard ? demanda Hermione, agacée.

- C'est ma faute, plaida Harry. J'ai voulu taquiner Draco qui n'a pas apprécié la plaisanterie et a fait une crise de jalousie… Sur ce, il m'a fallu une demi-heure pour le persuader de ne pas tuer Blaise et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie… Et quand enfin je l'en ai persuadé, il a fallu qu'on se prépare et qu'on s'habille… »

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé. Et lança un léger coup d'œil à Draco qui fusillait un beau garçon du regard.

« Draco ? appela la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??

- Il regardait Harry trop intensément », dit simplement le blond en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de son mari.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione éclata de rire.

« Il a raison, dit Ron en se mettant à la hauteur de son épouse et en prenant sa main. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les Don Juan qui traînent dans les rues… »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de paraître exaspérée et Harry lui sourit courageusement.

« Ils se calmeront un jour, affirma Harry. J'en suis sûr !

- Pas moi, dit Hermione en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Mais ça ne me dérange pas… ça me prouve qu'il tient encore à moi malgré nos nombreuses disputes… »

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire mais serra Hermione plus près de lui, la jeune femme affichant un air radieux. Harry sourit à son tour et se colla contre Draco.

« Ils sont mignons, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco.

- Mhmm, fit le blond en regardant toujours les passants. Moins que toi… »

Harry secoua la tête d'un air agacé mais ses yeux brillants d'amour démentaient son irritation.

Ils marchèrent rapidement et finirent par arriver devant la porte d'un restaurant moldu élégant. C'était Hermione qui avait proposé '_L'incandescence_' et à la surprise d'Harry, Draco avait accepté avec plaisir. Quand ils rentrèrent, le jeune homme comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Dans l'immense salle, tout suintait le luxe. Depuis les murs peints d'une couleur chaude et agréable et rideaux assortis jusqu'aux lustres de cristal. Les multiples tables étaient éclairées par de petits chandeliers qui faisaient briller la porcelaine des couverts avec une intensité étourdissante. À peine étaient-ils entrer qu'un serviteur vint leur prendre manteaux et autres accessoires inutiles. Harry jeta un regard agacé à Draco qui haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai proposé le restaurant ! » plaida-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et suivit le serveur qui le montra leur table. Ils s'installèrent près d'une cheminée, leur table semblant englobée d'une atmosphère intime et protectrice.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je mettrai les pieds dans un endroit pareil, dit Ron, gêné.

- Tout arrive », dit Draco d'un air amusé.

Harry donna un léger coup de pied dans le mollet de Draco, celui-ci gardant un visage neutre malgré la douleur.

« Alors, Harry ? demanda Hermione en regardant la carte. Comment avance ton roman ?

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai une inspiration incroyable depuis que nous sommes rentrés !

- Bien, dit Hermione d'un air satisfait. Parce que tant que le troisième ne sera pas sorti, je me refuse à commencer… Je ne saurai jamais tenir quand je pense à l'horrible fin du second tome ! »

Harry pouffa et adressa un regard coquin à Draco.

« J'en connais un autre qui ne tient pas l'attente, dit-il avec amusement.

- Je tiens très bien, dit fièrement Draco en tournant les pages de la carte d'un air détaché.

- Vraiment ? dit narquoisement Harry. Qui a faillit exploser mon ordinateur en cherchant après un dossier ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir et plongea le nez dans la carte.

« Je cherchais juste après une calculatrice…

- C'est cela, oui », se moqua Harry, Hermione et Ron riant de leur petite querelle.

Les rires et plaisanteries furent interrompus par le serveur qui vint poliment leur demander ce qu'ils avaient choisis comme apéritif. Chacun donna sa commande, Draco surprenant Ron et Hermione par sa connaissance des alcools moldus.

« Je vous apporte le menu de suite, dit le serveur en s'éloignant.

- Draco, fit Hermione d'un air appréciateur. Je ne savais pas que tu savais tant de choses sur les Moldus.

- J'aurai été un bien piètre homme d'affaires, dit Draco d'un air pompeux. Les affaires familiales sont depuis longtemps mêlées à des sociétés moldues. Il nous a fallu nous adapter, bien que mon père répugne à utiliser de tels procédés pour sa fortune. Moi, ça m'a amusé, avec le temps. Les Moldus sont si faciles à berner… »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne le prend pas si mal, Granger, mais c'est la vérité, se défendit Draco, peu soucieux du serveur qui déposait les apéritifs sur la table.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se moquer, se renfrogna Hermione.

- Je ne me moque pas, je constate ! » répliqua le blond.

Hermione grimaça.

« Changeons de sujet ! s'exclama Ron en prenant son verre. À Nous ! Que la chance soit dans nos vies et que nos querelles puissent être rapidement oubliées ! »

Harry sourit et trinqua avec son meilleur ami, leurs époux respectifs les imitant. Ils burent un peu de leurs apéritifs et regardèrent de nouveau le menu.

« Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un travail, Malfoy, dit Ron pensivement.

- Potter-Malfoy, dit le concerné avec froideur. Et oui, en effet, je cherche…

- Dans quelle branche ? demanda le rouquin.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le blond. J'aimerai travailler au ministère, mais… je pense que je n'y suis pas vraiment le bienvenu…

- En parlant de ministère, qu'a donné ta visite d'aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry, mangeant quelques noisettes.

- J'ai quelques alliés dans la place, dit Draco. Au moins trois…

- Oh, avec trois, tu vas sûrement avancé », railla Hermione.

Draco la fixa avec froideur.

« C'est toujours mieux que zéro !

- Il a l'air bon le rôti », dit pensivement Ron.

Harry pouffa, amusé.

« Et si nous parlions d'un sujet neutre ? proposa-t-il.

- Excellente idée, dit Ron. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce que va devenir la loi sur le port d'arme à feu pour sorcier ? »

Harry soupira. Encore de la politique ! Ses amis avaient toujours tendance à parler politique et il détestait ça. Non pas qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais il finissait toujours par s'y perdre. Il se désintéressa donc de la conversation, regardant le menu. Il eut vite fait de choisir son repas, optant pour un potage en entrée et du poulet aux champignons pour plat principal. Son attention revint sur Draco dont la main caressait tendrement son bras.

« Réveilles-toi, lui dit Draco doucement. Ça fait dix minutes qu'Hermione essaye d'attirer ton attention ! »

Le jeune homme sourit à Draco puis regarda Hermione.

« Comme c'est gentil », dit-il avec amusement.

Hermione rit.

« Je te demandais si tu avais l'intention de faire quelque chose, demain…

- Oui, répondit Harry. Je dois passer voir Albus… Tu voulais que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?

- Oh, bien… J'aurai aimé que tu passes à la maison pour que je te donne les photos de ton mariage… »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Je passerai en fin d'après-midi, promit-il. Tu seras là ?

- Bien sûr, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Et ainsi, tu en profiteras pour voir un peu Samantha… C'est à peine si tu l'as regardé… »

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé, dit-il. Manque de temps...

- Je ne te reproche rien, dit Hermione gentiment. Tu avais beaucoup de préoccupation l'année dernière, c'est normal… »

Harry eut un sourire de reconnaissance et ferma doucement son menu.

« J'ai fait mon choix, dit-il joyeusement. Et vous ?

- Aussi, dit Ron.

- Pareil, fit Hermione en souriant.

- Mhmm, fit pensivement Draco en regardant le menu. Aussi ! »

Les quatre amis se sourirent et regardèrent à gauche et à droite pour voir si, par hasard, un serveur n'était pas dans les entourages.

« Ils vont sûrement bientôt arriver, commenta Hermione. À partir du moment où ils voient les menus fermés, ils en concluent que notre choix est fait… »

Et en effet, cinq minutes plus tard, un serveur s'approcha, souriant. Chacun donna sa commande, le jeune homme marquant le tout sur un carnet. Il embarqua ensuite les menus et se hâta vers la cuisine.

« Poulet aux champignons, commenta Ron. Vous avez pris exactement la même chose sans même vous être concertés, c'est étonnant… »

Harry et Draco eurent un sourire.

« C'est un étrange hasard que nous retrouvons souvent, commenta Harry. Noël dernier, dans mon appartement, nous avons tout deux décoré une partie du sapin… Et bizarrement, il était parfaitement uni !

- Vous êtes de âmes sœurs, commenta Hermione, les yeux brillant admirativement.

- Tu entends par là que nous n'en sommes pas sous prétexte que j'adore les asperges et pas toi ? demanda Ron, curieux. Ou que tu préfères plier les serviettes en accordéon et moi simplement les glisser sous l'assiette ?? »

Harry pouffa tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'exclama-t-elle. Je constate simplement qu'Harry et Draco, malgré la haine passée, sont définitivement faits pour être ensemble ! »

Ron sourit tendrement.

« Je sais, dit-il. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je te taquinais… Je sais parfaitement bien que nous avons beaucoup de points communs…

- Insupportables, chicaneurs, rancuniers, tenaces, teigneux… En effet, beaucoup de points communs », railla Draco.

Il reçut bien vite un coup de pied d'Harry, une tape sur la tête d'Hermione et une fourchette de Ron.

« Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, dit-il fièrement en rendant sa fourchette au rouquin et en se recoiffant d'une main.

- Tu peux, mais pas sur nous, dit Ron, l'air mauvais.

- Dure, répliqua Draco. Vous êtes mon sujet d'amusement préféré ! »

Une tape sur la tête, un coup de pied et une fourchette plus tard, les quatre amis accueillirent joyeusement l'entrée qu'ils savourèrent doucement.

« Merveilleux ! s'exclama Ron en mangeant ses scampi à l'ail.

- Harry en fait des meilleurs, commenta Draco qui avait la même entrée que le rouquin. Sa cuisine est un vrai délice ! »

Le concerné rougit légèrement.

« Severus cuisine très bien aussi », commenta-t-il.

Draco se renfrogna.

« Trop bien, oui, dit-il.

- Oh, tu n'es pas _encore_ jaloux de Severus ? demanda Harry en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Je ne l'ai jamais été, mentit Draco.

- C'est cela, oui, rétorqua Harry. Et les regards meurtriers quand nous cuisinions à Darens, lui et moi ? Et le sifflements d'avertissement quand il me taquinait ou que nous dansions ensembles lors de la soirée de mariage ??

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles ! dit Draco, mauvaise fois.

- Draco Potter-Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry, outré. Ais le courage d'avouer tes tords ! »

Draco se contenta de marmonner quelque chose et mangea le reste de ses scampi.

« Laisse tomber, dit Hermione. Ron est exactement pareil ! Il refuse d'avouer qu'il était jaloux de Victor…

- Je n'étais pas jaloux, dit Ron.

- Mais oui, Ron, c'est ça ! », fit Hermione d'un ton distrait.

Harry pouffa, riant de l'air vexé de son meilleur ami. Il sentit en lui l'amour de Draco l'envahir et se tourna vers son mari d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu es vraiment très beau quand tu souris », dit simplement Draco.

Harry rougit sous le regard amusé de ses amis et tendre de Draco.

« Ça me fait pensé ! s'exclama Hermione en passant doucement sa serviette sur sa bouche. Comment votre couple s'est-il formé ? »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air surprit.

« Pourquoi cette question ? demanda-t-il.

- Deux raisons, dit simplement Hermione. Je suis très curieuse de savoir comment deux hommes qui se haïssaient ont fini par s'aimer et j'adore les histoires d'amour ! »

Draco eut un ricanement et regarda Harry avec amusement.

« À toi l'honneur », dit-il.

Harry eut une moue boudeuse et attendit que le serveur ait terminé de débarrasser les assiettes sales avant de raconter.

« Draco a surgi à Darens peu de temps avant Noël, commença Harry. C'était bien le dernier sorcier que je pensais voir débarquer, mais il était là, à me suivre aussi discrètement que possible… Je ne l'aurais sans doute pas remarqué si, sur mon chemin, je n'avais pas trouver un chaton… C'est Nougat qui m'a fait remarquer le pisteur blond qui était derrière moi…

- Oui, comment as-tu fait pour me voir ? demanda soudain Draco, l'interrompant. Je me le suis toujours demandé ! »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Tandis que je câlinais Nougat, j'ai regardé dans ses yeux et je t'ai vu, expliqua Harry, souriant. Tu essayais de te glisser dans l'ombre et je t'ai tout de suite reconnu… Bref, pour en revenir à notre histoire ! J'ai de suite invité Draco à venir chez moi. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, loin de là, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là, bien que je m'en sois douté dès le départ… Et bien entendu, quand je lui ai posé la question une fois dans mon appartement, il a menti… Prétendre être là pour des affaires… J'en aurais pleuré de rire si je n'essayais pas de le percer à jour ! Bien décidé à l'avoir à l'œil, je lui ai proposé de rester chez moi… Il en a été profondément étonné, je pense…

- J'ai cru que tu t'étais évadé d'un hôpital psychiatrique, confia Draco, faisant rire son époux.

- Je l'avais deviné à ta tête, confia Harry. Mais tu es resté… et le soir-même, tu m'as sauvé la vie et porté dans mon lit…

- Je pensais que tu étais inconscient ! s'offusqua Draco.

- Je ne l'étais pas vraiment, dit Harry. Et heureusement, car ça m'a profondément touché… J'ai été étonné de ton geste si…tendre ! Ça ne te ressemblait pas. Et j'ai commencé à me demander si tu n'avais pas changé… Et à t'observer… ! »

Draco eut l'air amusé.

« Bizarre, dit-il. Je t'ai observé aussi… »

Harry sourit.

« Je l'ai remarqué ! Les petits, voir incessants, coups d'œil pendant que je travaillais n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Tu épiais chacun de mes mouvements tout juste si tu ne tenais pas un journal de bord ! Surtout que, suite aux révélations de Jane, mon infirmière, tu savais que j'étais malade… et tu en as été bouleversé…

- Tu dormais ! s'étrangla Draco, faisant sursauter le serveur qui déposait les plats principaux sur la table.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais tes regards inquiets, ta manie de sursauter chaque fois que je semblais faible… Tout ça me prouvait que tu t'inquiétais… J'ai commencé à apprécier ta présence. J'étais si seul que, même venant de toi, un peu d'attention me faisait plaisir… En fait, surtout venant de toi… Même si, alors, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer… »

Draco eut un sourire. Il était tout aussi heureux qu'Hermione d'entendre son mari parler de cette manière. Les sentiments d'Harry avaient été très durs à comprendre lors de la construction de leur couple et apprendre de la bouche même du concerné qu'il avait déjà des sentiments amoureux au tout début le touchait énormément.

« Et puis il y a eu la discussion, dit Harry en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Draco s'ennuyait ce soir-là et il a décidé de m'ennuyer. Je l'avais compris dès qu'il a commencé à me fixer en tapant sur ma table de travail avec ses doigts, mais j'étais bien décidé à ne pas céder… Malheureusement, quand Malfoy veut, Malfoy a… Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le salon à nous chamailler comme des gosses pour finir par éclater de rire. Nous avons commencé à discuter et, une révélation un peu trop lourde plus tard, nous marchions dans le parc, sous la neige. Ça s'est fini en une véritable bataille… Et nous nous sommes rapprochés doucement. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que Draco semblait plus joyeux, plus libéré… Il commençait tout doucement à me montrer une partie de lui dont il ignorait lui-même l'existence, je pense… Le Draco sans le masque du Mangemort, sans l'éducation d'une famille de sang-pur sur le dos… et je l'ai aimé. J'ai aimé sa main parcourant mes cheveux pour faire partir la neige, j'ai aimé son rire résonnant dans la nuit, j'ai aimé ses yeux pétillants. Cependant, j'avais peur. C'était Draco Malfoy. J'étais Harry Potter… Mes sentiments ne devaient surtout pas être sus et je ne devais pas me faire de fausses idées ou espoir vis-à-vis de Draco ! »

Le concerné eut un sourire.

« Tu m'avais bien mieux percé à jour que je ne le pensais, dit-il doucement. Même moi je n'avais pas remarqué que je changeais tout doucement à ce moment-là ! »

Harry regarda tendrement Draco tout en mangeant un peu de son poulet, imité par ses amis qui avaient complètement oublié leur repas, captivés qu'ils étaient par l'histoire. Ils mangèrent encore un instant en silence puis, n'y tenant plus, Hermione demanda :

« Et ensuite ? »

Harry but une gorgée de vin et regarda son amie.

« Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé avec le visage de Draco à quelques centimètres du mien, me terrorisant sur le coup. Je l'aurai tué sur le champ si, comme explication, il ne m'avait pas avoué d'un air gêné qu'il s'inquiétait ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus troublé… Sa mine gênée ou son aveu… Dans tous les cas, je lui ai pardonné. Et quand il a proposé de faire le petit déjeuner, j'étais si attendri par son air déterminé que je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui interdire de s'approcher de ma cuisine à plus de vingt mètres ! Je l'ai laissé faire les œufs et sa mine dépitée quand il s'est aperçu que c'était immangeable m'a trop fait pitié… Alors je lui ai donné un cours de cuisine…

- Le fameux cours de cuisine, dit Draco en souriant.

- J'avais remarqué que ma présence et mes actes troublaient énormément Draco… Et comme mes sentiments pour Draco me jouaient des tours à moi aussi, j'ai décidé de voir jusqu'où je pouvais le troubler… Et ça a été assez amusant…

- Et moi qui croyais que tu agissais innocemment… »

Ron s'esclaffa.

« Harry ??? Innocent ? Ne crois jamais ça, Malfoy !

- Potter-Malfoy, dirent les deux hommes en même temps.

- Ce gars est aussi innocent que Rogue est gentil ! C'était un dragueur au temps du collège… Crois-moi, un regard innocent d'Harry veut clairement dire qu'il mijote quelque chose ! »

Draco eut un air soupçonneux mais le visage innocent d'Harry l'attendrit.

« J'en doute, mais j'en prends note, dit le blond.

- Que s'est-il passé, donc ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- Le cours de cuisine a fini en champ de bataille, dit simplement Harry. Nous nous sommes bombardé de farine, d'œufs et de pâte à crêpes au bout de quoi ? quinze minutes ? Malheureusement, après cette mini-guerre, la cuisine était dans un état impossible ! J'ai du user de magie pour la nettoyer et, suite à cette effort, je me suis senti fatigué… Draco a tout juste eu le temps de m'attraper par la main tandis que je tombais, par faiblesse… Je me suis blessé la main par la même occasion et il m'a soigné doucement… Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens et j'en étais hypnotisé ! Son visage s'est rapproché du mien et même si je savais ses intentions et que ma méfiance me disait de reculer, j'ai accueilli ses lèvres avec un plaisir que je n'imaginais pas ! Si Draco ne s'était pas brusquement retiré, je crois que je l'aurai violé sur le champ !

- Ah ? fit Draco, étonné. Pourtant, tu es celui qui doutait le plus…

- Je doutais, certifia Harry. Mais sur le moment, j'étais si heureux de sentir tes lèvres que je t'aurai étalé sur le canapé pour ressentir encore plus ! »

Draco eut un air étonné puis regarda Ron.

« Je te crois, dit-il de manière effrayé. Il n'est vraiment pas innocent ! »

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Harry affichait encore son petit air enfantin qui faisait tant craquer Draco. S'il s'était douter un seul instant des sentiments d'Harry lors de leur premier baiser, il ne se serait pas reculé !

« Cependant, reprit Harry, il s'est reculé et m'a remis les pieds sur terre par la même occasion. J'ai ressenti une nette terreur envers tous les sentiments que je ressentais soudainement et je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule idée, m'éloigner rapidement et enfouir ce sentiment au plus profond de moi… Mais Draco ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Le lendemain soir, après une longue absence, il a surgi dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air bouleversé, mais j'étais en colère. En colère contre moi, pour avoir ressenti de la peine face à sa disparition momentanée et en colère contre lui pour être parti et ensuite revenu si brusquement. Mais je lui en voulais surtout pour tous ces sentiments oubliés qu'il ranimait en moi... Nous nous sommes disputés, ce soir-là… Je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'il parte, mais je l'ai regretté aussitôt qu'il a quitté la pièce. J'ai hésité une seconde puis je suis allé lui demander de rester… Merlin soit loué, il a accepté… Sans doute parce que je tremblais et que j'étais prêt à m'effondrer… Cette crise-là a été particulièrement pénible, mais je me suis senti rassuré par sa présence… Draco m'a soigné et a appelé Jane… Ce soir-là, il m'a montré son habileté au mensonge ! Il a raconté une de ses histoires folles à Jane que j'en étais horrifié ! Mais je me suis rapidement pris au jeu. J'aimais bien rire avec lui et être près de lui, alors je me suis laissé aller… Quand Jane est partie, Draco ne voulait pas me laisser. Ça m'a ému, mais agacé à la fois, car il restait là, à me fixer… Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait et il m'a répondu qu'il voulait prendre soin de moi… J'en ai pleuré ! »

Draco prit doucement la main d'Harry dans la sienne, lui souriant. Hermione les fixait doucement, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Ron, lui, les regardait calmement, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était intéressé par l'histoire.

« Draco m'a consolé, dit Harry en souriant. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et je m'y suis senti si bien que je l'ai obligé à se coucher près de moi. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'en aille. Nous avons parlé deux minutes puis je me suis endormi en plein milieu de la conversation… C'était notre première nuit ensemble et, dès le lendemain, en me réveillant, j'ai su que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Draco était une drogue à laquelle je n'arrivais pas à me passer. Je l'ai regardé dormir… Il était terriblement beau, sans son masque de froideur et de fierté, souriant doucement. Ses bras étaient autour de moi, comme s'il voulait me protéger… Je m'y suis senti si bien… »

Harry ferma doucement les yeux, comme pour se rappeler de cette sensation. Il les rouvrit cependant aussitôt.

« Mais je ne voulais pas m'y sentir trop bien. Je savais que Draco m'avait caché des choses, notamment la raison de sa venue… En outre, je craignais que, pour lui, je ne sois qu'un simple jeu… Alors je me suis levé, j'ai travaillé et fais le déjeuner… Quand il s'est levé, j'étais terriblement gêné. Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à lui, alors j'ai simplement décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était… Mais mon cœur battait si vite que j'en avais presque mal… Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de m'approcher, de le toucher. J'en étais horrifié, mais les yeux brillants de Draco m'attiraient inexorablement… Mais heureusement, Draco est plus raisonnable que moi, car il est allé se laver et ça s'est arrêté là. Nous sommes allés acheter un sapin de Noël que nous avons décoré ensembles… Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a enfin dit pourquoi il était si gentil… Pas besoin de préciser que j'en ai été bouleversé. D'abord parce que je ne pouvais pas y croire, ensuite, parce que je ne m'estimais pas assez bien que pour être aimé, à cause de mon crime passé… Mais Draco a su me rassurer et me convaincre. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais. Je savais qu'il ne jouait plus avec moi, mais tant de malheurs m'étaient arrivé que je craignais de le perdre à la minute où je lui dirai… Nous avons dormi ensemble chaque nuit à partir de ce moment-là, nous rapprochant doucement l'un de l'autre… Le nouvel an est arrivé et avec lui, Sept… Elle a, en deux minutes, détruit l'équilibre qu'il y avait entre Draco et moi. Je sus cette nuit-là que Draco était un Mangemort envoyé pour me capturer, bien que je m'en doutais déjà avant… Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui me blessa le plus. Non, ce qui fut le moteur du coup de poing que je lui donnais après le départ de Sept était qu'elle avait sous-entendu qu'il jouait avec moi… Que je n'étais qu'un simple mec qui traversait sa vie… Nous nous sommes disputés… J'étais fou de rage de m'être fait avoir si facilement, je ne voulais plus jamais le voir ! Mais sa détresse et sa peine étaient trop grandes pour ma colère… Et quand il a pleuré…

- Malfoy a pleuré ? s'étrangla presque Ron.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Il a pleuré et je m'en suis voulu. Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance et ses yeux criaient trop son amour pour me mentir… Si je le repoussais et le chassais de ma vie, je l'aurai regretté éternellement et je l'ai compris aussitôt. Je lui ai sauté dessus, à son grand étonnement… Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je le voulais… Ce qui était tout à fait vrai. J'ai envoyé mon sens moral à la poubelle et nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois… J'ai scellé mon cœur au sien, cette nuit-là, même si je l'ignorais… Et après… Et bien, après, je lui ai révélé la mort de Voldemort et la révolution a été lancée… Le reste, vous le connaissez…

- C'est merveilleux, dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. Vous avez eu tellement d'obstacles et, malgré tout, vous êtes restés ensembles ! »

Harry et Draco se sourirent.

« Avec tout ça, on a fini de manger, fit Ron, bourru.

- Oh, Ron ! le gronda Hermione d'un air agacée. Tu as gâché tout le moment ! »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules mais fit un regard d'excuse à son meilleur ami qui lui sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de problème, Hermione, dit Harry. De toute façon, nous devrions penser à partir si nous voulons arrivé à temps pour le cinéma… »

La jeune femme sourit et se leva.

« Je m'absente une minute », dit-elle.

D'un pas aérien, la jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement.

« Trop ému pour laisser le silence s'éterniser, Weasley ? demanda Draco, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter-Malfoy ?

- Tu as fini par le retenir, c'est bien, répliqua Draco. Je m'attendais à devoir te le répéter pendant trois ans… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent avec colère et Harry souffla.

« Vous êtes vraiment obligés de vous disputer, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas spécialement, dit Draco. Mais j'aime bien. C'est distrayant… »

Et il se remit à fixer Ron.

« Je vais être jaloux si tu le regardes plus que moi… » dit Harry, bras croisés.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur le visage d'Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas comparer mes regards à ceux que je fais à Weasley, dit Draco, horrifié.

- Non, c'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais je n'aime pas quand tu te bagarres avec lui... Alors fais un effort en ma présence, s'il te plait… »

Harry afficha son air innocent, regardant tendrement Draco.

« J'essaierai, dit simplement son mari, détournant la tête.

- Manipulateur, commenta Ron, riant.

- Je ne vois pas le mal à ça…, dit Harry avec innocence.

- Tant que tu exerces tes talents sur Draco », dit calmement le rouquin, l'air amusé.

Ledit Draco eut l'air un moment furibond, mais sa colère disparut quand il regarda encore le petit air gentil d'Harry.

« Méfie-toi, dit Draco. Si tu en abuses trop, ça ne marchera plus. »

Harry sourit, toujours innocent.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, son visage arborant une expression lascive et provocatrice.

Draco déglutit.

« Ne fais pas ça, dit-il les dents serrées. Tu sais très bien que ça a une grande influence sur une certaine partie de mon anatomie !

- Pas de détail, pitié ! » s'exclama Ron, épouvanté.

Harry éclata de rire, bien vite imité par les deux autres hommes.

« On a l'air de bien s'amuser, ici, dit Hermione, leur souriant.

- Toujours en ton absence, dit Draco.

- Draco, gronda Harry, agacé. Ma remarque valait aussi pour Hermione ! »

Le blond fit un léger salut militaire, se levant en même temps que les deux autres hommes.

« Je vais payer, mon commandant, dit Draco.

- Je viens avec toi », dit Hermione, prenant son sac à main.

Draco hocha la tête et tout deux s'approchèrent de l'accueil. Aussitôt, leur serveur vint les accueillir, une note en main. Draco la regarda puis se tourna vers Hermione.

« Moitié-moitié ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui », répondit la jeune femme.

Ils se sourirent et, doucement, divisèrent en deux la note qu'ils payèrent. Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre leur conjoint respectif, Draco passant doucement son bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Il y a un gars qui nous suit, dit Ron, le visage neutre.

- Je sais, dit simplement Draco. C'est un journaliste… »

Harry se tourna vers Draco d'un air étonné.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils seront là, dit doucement Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas et sois naturel…

- Il va publier quelque chose sur nous ? fit Harry avec curiosité.

- Sans doute, oui, dit doucement Draco. En commençant par l'histoire de tout à l'heure…

- Il nous a écouté ? s'horrifia Harry. Mais et s'il déformait mes propos ou…

- C'est un de mes alliés, dit simplement Draco. Il ne déformera rien.

- Les journalistes sont comme les politiciens, dit simplement Harry. Aisément corruptibles !

- Pas celui-là, dit Draco.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

- C'est un ancien Mangemort », dit simplement Draco.

Les trois anciens Gryffondor se fixèrent avec stupéfaction.

« Il est étonnant de voir que ce sont les types les plus tarés et infâmes de ce pays qui restent le plus soudés, commenta Ron.

- Ce n'est pas une question de lien, ricana Draco. C'est une question de dénonciation. Contrairement aux autres Mangemorts, ils ont rangé leur cagoule en secret, ne disant pas clairement qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts. Une dénonciation maintenant serait s'exposer au Juge… Et ils ne le veulent pas… Donc, je gagne ! »

Ron, Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Serpentard ! » dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas le mal à ça… »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Draco et Ron toujours subjugués, les deux couples sortirent du cinéma. Hermione et Harry riaient doucement, n'osant montrer trop visiblement qu'ils se moquaient de l'air béat de leurs époux. Ron, tout comme Draco, avait gardé la bouche ouverte pendant toute la durée de la représentation, poussant parfois des cris quand des vaisseaux spatiaux surgissaient brusquement à l'écran. Certaines personnes dans le cinéma s'étaient plainte du comportement des deux sorciers, mais Hermione avait réglé le problème en disant qu'ils étaient handicapés mentaux, ce qui avait fait rire Harry pendant toute la durée du film et calmé considérablement les deux autres.

Ils marchaient à présent dans la rue, la nuit froide de janvier les faisant frissonner. Ron posa galamment sa veste sur les épaules d'Hermione qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Et nous voilà en route pour une boîte moldue, dit Draco. Quel décadence, vraiment ! »

Harry pouffa, amusé de la remarque de Draco.

« Bien des sorciers sang pur en mourraient, fit remarquer Draco. Allez s'amuser avec des Moldus ! »

Dans un bel ensembles, la bande d'anciens Gryffondor mimèrent un horrible frisson. Ce fut au tour de Draco de rire. Hermione s'arrêta et regarda l'entrée de la boîte.

« Nous y voilà, annonça-t-elle, ravie.

- _Essence _? fit Draco. Drôle de nom ! Pourquoi pas gasoil tant qu'on y est…?? »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Draco, dit-il sérieusement. L'essence qu'évoque le nom n'est pas celle à laquelle tu penses… »

Le concerné regarda Harry d'un air étonné puis eut un sourire lubrique.

« Mhmm, moui, je vois », dit-il tendrement en pressant un peu plus Harry contre lui.

Le brun sourit puis, un bras autour de la taille de Draco, suivit Ron et Hermione qui rentraient déjà dans le club. La musique envahit rapidement les oreilles des quatre amis qui reconnurent au morceau de la salsa.

« Ils passent ce genre de musique, les Moldus ? s'étonna Draco.

- Généralement, non, dit Hermione. Mais c'est de la salsa remixé…

- Remixé ? » demandèrent en même temps Draco et Ron.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais Harry hocha négativement de la tête à son intention.

« Laisse tomber, dit-il. Même avec tous les efforts du monde, ils ne comprendront pas… »

Hermione hocha de la tête et entraîna Ron, Draco et Harry à sa suite. Ils trouvèrent difficilement une table propre et vide et s'y installèrent, regardant la piste de danse où pas mal de jeunes s'agitaient en tout sens, heureux de danser et, pour certains, de flirter.

« Je vais commander de quoi boire ! dit Harry, se levant.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Draco.

- Oh, non, Monsieur le Jaloux. Vous restez là et vous attendez !

- Mais tu ne sauras pas tout porter ! plaida Draco.

- Et bien, je demanderai à un charmant jeune homme de m'aider, dit Harry, taquin. Maintenant, assis ! »

Ronchonnant, Draco s'assit et fixa Harry qui avançait du bar, disparaissent rapidement dans la foule.

« Il ne va pas se faire manger, Draco, dit Hermione joyeusement.

- Mhmm, fit simplement le blond, regardant à gauche et à droite après son mari. Je sais, mais je préfère surveiller… »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Après quelques minutes, ce fut un Harry tout sourire qui revint, tenant péniblement quatre coupes de champagne en équilibre. Draco s'empressa d'aller l'aider, soulageant son aimé de deux verres. Ils les déposèrent sur la table et s'assirent joyeusement.

« Et voilà ! s'exclama Harry, soufflant. Ça a été pénible, mais je les ai eues ! »

Ron sourit et prit son verre, le buvant doucement.

« Délicieux, » commenta-t-il.

Hermione eut un sourire crispé.

« C'est bien gentil, Harry, dit la jeune femme. Mais je ne peux pas boire ce genre de boisson… »

Harry regarda la jeune femme avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Et bien…, fit Hermione, hésitante. Je comptais l'annoncer lors d'un dîner à la maison, avec toute la famille, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Ron, également curieux.

- Je…, fit Hermione, gênée. Je suis enceinte… »

Ron recracha brutalement le champagne qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Si ça m'avait touché, je t'aurai tué ! commenta Draco à côté duquel la boisson n'était pas passé loin.

- Tu es enceinte ? demanda Ron, n'écoutant même pas Draco.

- Oui, dit Hermione, gênée. Je voulais t'en faire la surprise, mais… »

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, prise dans une solide étreinte. Harry eut un petit sourire en regardant ses deux amis enlacés.

« Oh, Mione, dit doucement Ron, ému. Je suis si heureux ! »

Hermione eut un sourire joyeux.

« Vraiment ? demanda Hermione. Je craignais un peu ta réaction… Notre maison est assez petite et…

- Nous étions neuf au Terrier, dit Ron, tenant fermement Hermione contre lui. Nous nous débrouillerons bien à quatre ! »

Hermione sourit et embrassa Ron, resplendissante de bonheur.

« Bon, et bien... je n'ai plus qu'à boire ton verre, commenta Draco.

- Non, Draco, dit Harry. Laisse-le à Ron… Je pense qu'il en mérite un second, vu la nouvelle… »

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête, regardant le couple avec une certaine envie. Lui n'aurait jamais d'enfant… Son regard se voila et il regarda discrètement Harry dont le sourire rayonnant éclairait tout son visage.

_Jamais…_

Draco frissonna. Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir triste pour cela. Il aimait Harry plus que tout et peu lui importait de ne pas avoir d'enfant. _De ne jamais en avoir…_Un second frisson secoua le blond et son sourire disparut pour de bon tandis qu'il contemplait Ron dont la main s'était posée sur le ventre d'Hermione. Et de nouveau, il regarda Harry, se surprenant à penser qu'il aurait pu avoir des enfants…… s'il avait épousé une femme…

* * *

Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers trois heures du matin, épuisés d'avoir passé la soirée à danser. Suite à la bonne nouvelle, les deux couples s'étaient élancés sur la piste de danse où ils s'étaient déchaînés, même si Hermione y avait mis moins de cœur que les autres, de peur de perturber le futur bébé. Harry se laissa tout d'abord tomber mollement dans le divan, poussant un soupir de fatigue.

« Je n'ai jamais autant dansé ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, fermant mollement les yeux.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint, l'inquiétant.

« Draco ? » demanda Harry, ouvrant rapidement les yeux et cherchant son amant.

Mais il n'était plus là.

« Draco ? appela Harry en se levant du canapé.

- Je suis à l'étage, » dit simplement le jeune homme.

Harry sourit et se hâta de grimper les escaliers pour trouver Draco dans leur chambre.

« Tu es fatigué ? demanda Harry, passant tendrement ses bras au tour du cou de Draco et s'appuyant contre son dos.

- Oui, dit simplement Draco en se levant, se dégageant de l'étreinte. Je vais me mettre en pyjamas… »

Harry se figea un instant, regardant Draco entrer dans la salle de bain. Depuis un moment, déjà, Draco semblait distant, comme triste. Depuis l'annonce du bébé à venir… Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler de peine en comprenant pourquoi Draco était si triste. Il posa sa main sur son propre ventre, accablé et regarda simplement la porte mi-close de la salle de bain avant de sortir de la chambre. Arrivé sur le pallier, Harry regarda distraitement la porte de la chambre qu'ils destinaient à des enfants. Chambre qui ne serait jamais remplie… un frisson parcourut le dos d'Harry et il s'empressa de rentrer dans la chambre, fermant la porte. Au même moment, Draco sortit de la salle de bain et alla se coucher, ne lui accordant pas un regard. Harry essaya bien de trouver un peu de chaleur par leur lien de cœur, mais il trouva une âme fermée.

« Je…, fit Harry, triste et mal à l'aise. Je vais me changer… »

Il alla se réfugier dans la salle de bain presque en courant. Appuyé contre la porte, Harry regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Il était un homme. Il n'en pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Mais jamais il ne s'était autant détesté. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré être capable de donner à Draco ce qu'il voulait. Les enfants étaient un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé, même pendant leur Lune de Miel. Ils avaient solidement gardé ce sujet éloigné, même si, parfois, ils parlaient d'enfants, juste pour le plaisir de commenter leurs bêtises ou leurs expressions. Le plus enthousiaste, aussi surprenant que cela avait été, n'était autre que Draco. Était-ce simplement dû à une idée bien ancrée de sa famille concernant l'héritier familial ou une envie que le blond avait toujours eue, Harry l'ignorait. Mais il se détestait plus que jamais.

Poussant un soupir, Harry s'éloigna de la porte et enleva sa veste suivie de sa chemise. Il ôta le reste de ses vêtements avec la même mélancolie, se retrouvant nu sur le carrelage gris. Doucement, il enfila ses pyjamas et mit le reste de ses affaires dans le panier à linge. Il se brossa distraitement les dents, essayant de ne pas penser, puis sortit pour se figer sur le pas de la porte. De la chambre lui venait aux oreilles le son de la respiration profonde et endormie de Draco.

D'un pas discret, Harry sortit et descendit les escaliers sans oser regarder vers la chambre d'enfant. Il rejoignit le salon et s'installa devant le feu de cheminée, sur la peau d'ours. Il voulait des enfants. Au moins autant que Draco. Mais il ne pouvait en concevoir, de par son sexe… Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait pensé à l'adoption… Mais Draco accepterait-il ? Et s'il ne voulait pas d'un enfant qui ne soit pas de son sang ? Draco avait changé, il devait se l'avouer, mais il avait encore sa fierté abominable et certains préjugés agaçants. Il n'appelait plus Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il ne se gardait pas, à l'occasion, de critiquer les Moldus, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Et malgré son mécontentement, Harry l'acceptait, conscient que le blond avait déjà beaucoup changé et qu'il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas en attendre plus de lui…

Un autre soupir sortit distraitement de la bouche d'Harry qui, fatigué, se coucha sur la peau d'ours, regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Il n'eut pas conscience qu'il s'endormait, ni qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue blanche. Mais dans sa tête résonnait son ultime prière :

'Faites que ça ne gâche rien entre nous… Merlin, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne me déteste pas…'

* * *

* * *

**_OH MON DIEU !!_** 70 ! Y'en… Y'en a **_70_** !!! **_OH MON DIEU!!! _**(Inspirer… Expirer ! Inspirer… Expirer !!!!!)

Bon… Après un massage cardiaque et quelque support énergique, me voilà d'attaque pour faire les RAR (Vraiment ??)

Je sais que la fin est Sadique… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ; le quatre est plus gentil… Enfin… Je trouve ! ; loll ! Je tiens à prévenir que MPM ne sera pas une fic semestriel. Je vais commencer l'université et j'aurai bien moins de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas… je tiens à la vie ! loll

**RAR :**

**Angel-blue :** Je trouve toutes ses idées sur la cinquantième autoroute dans le pays de l'imagination… Il se trouve juste à côté de celui de la page Blanche… loll ! La Vipère… Bizarre, tout le monde la hait… loll

**Kitty-hp-16 :** La riposte va se profiler lentement car il se passe beaucoup de chose dans les chapitres… ça va être dure d'y glisser la vipère, mais j'y arriverai… Contente que ça te plaise !

**4rine :** Merci… Désolé pour le retard !

**Caroline Black :** Pas grave pour la taille de la review c'est le geste qui compte ! Contente que ça t'ait plus, en tout cas.

**Speedy-of-77 :** Je suis devenue flémarde ! Je te lis toujours, mais je suis devenue très flémarde… Promis, au prochain chap, je t'en mets une… Figure-toi que tu me l'as rappelée, le nom de la vipère… Je suis tellement habituée à l'appelée par son surnom… Je crains que les autres lecteurs ne face la même erreur. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Je crois que tu t'es un peu trop imprégnée de l'atmosphère des livres de Chevalerie… En outre, fait attention à ne pas vexer Dray en ne lui donnant que le grade de chevalier… loll ! Sinon, merci, c'est bien gentil…

**Remus James Lupin :** Je me suis posée la question aussi de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer… Mais bon, ça va, semblerait que j'ai trouvé… Guerre politique… tsss.. va pas être facile à faire pour moi, je te l'assure… loll ! Merci pour ta review.

**ninou :** Avec qui va finir Blaise ? Ahahaaaa ! Mystère ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le saura vite !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Décidément, tout le monde aime l'idée d'un Dray en Fouine… J'avoue que j'adore également… Je suis contente que la suite de C de c te plaise ! Bisous.

**Emichou :** La vipère est pire qu'Umbridge, car elle est plus rusée ! Malheureusement… Malheureusement, Dray ne sera pas dans la mode. J'aime innover et c'est pour cela qu'il est dans… Tu verras dans le chap 4 ! (Comment être Frustrante, par Umbre77 ! loll) Je n'expliquerai pas encore le résumé, je l'ai déjà fait 70 fois dans le chap avant ! Vas lire les RAR du chap précédent ! (Et mine de rien, ça m'aurait prit moins de temps de l'expliquer que de t'envoyer dans les RAR de l'autre chap… Et fait chier ! loll !) Merci pour tes reviews.

**Lisandra :** Bah, mets-toi une baffe si tu veux ! lol ! Moi, je ne t'en veux pas !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Je pense qu'aucun auteur n'aime ce qu'il fait… Sauf les grosses tête ! loll ! Bon, j'avoue, parfois, il m'arrive d'apprécier, mais je me hâte généralement de démolir le passage dans des : 'Mouais, ça manque de…' loll !

**Alana chantelune :** je prononce 7, comme le chiffre !

**Ccilia :** Il me semblait que tu ne lirais pas ??? loll ! Je suis contente de te voir parmi mes lecteurs ! Pour ce qui est de f et mésa, je ne sais pas… plus on me pose la question, moins j'ai envie de le faire !

**Onarluca :** Je n'aime pas ta fic, je l'adooore ! loll ! suis bien contente que tu aime, en tt cas !

**Archange Dechu :** Bah, je ne crains rien ! Je suis bien en sécurité derrière mon ordi et… (viens de penser qu'elle a citer le nom de son village) Oups… Promit, je prendrais soin d'eux ! loll !

**Tobby :** Un peu trop bien, si tu veux mon avis… Mais bon, je suis trop contente de toute les lire, donc.. C'est déjà bien que je me souvienne de toi, comme tu l'as dit ! Tu sais que je ne connais même pas mon numéro de téléphone ??? Mes souvenirs d'enfance sont fragmentaires parce que j'oublies au fur et à mesure ! J'ai une mémoire comme une passoire, c'est horrible ! 'Les yeux du cœur' n'est pas une fic que j'ai écris, tu t'es trompé. C'est la merveilleuse Yami Aku qui l'écrit ! Pour ce qui est du Petit Clown, c'est bien de moi ! loll Contente que mon écriture te rende heureuse, en tout cas ! A peluche

**Dil Hoshimaru :** Bonjour ! Je suis contente que mes histoires te plaisent, moi, ce sont tes dessins ! loll ! Je sais, qu'il y a un grand nombre de reviews… Ma fatigue le sent passer lors des RAR ! Ptdr !

**Polgara86 :** Non, tu ne touche pas à Julia ! J'ai besoin d'elle pour faire chier le monde ! loll ! Quoique… J'aurai du m'abstenir, je ne sais comment l'intégrer convenablement à l'histoire… Mais bon, je me débrouillerai ! Et en effet, vaut mieux m'épargner, sinon.. Pas de suite ! Mouahahahaha !

**Tffany Shin :** Quelque chose me dit qu'on sera encore mercredi quand je publierai celui-ci ! loll ! La guerre va être dure… pas spécialement pour les personnages, mais pour moi, ça l'est déjà !

**Eclair Ail :** Je me plains pas, j'en suis super heureuse ! Plus que ça, j'y crois à peine ! loll ! Seulement, vas-y pour les réponses ! loll ! Je suis contente que la suite plaise autant, bien que je ne vois pas encore pourquoi…

**LN :** Loll ! J'avoue que pour l'encrier, c'était pas très sympa… Mais ça m'a fait rire aux larmes !

**BellaPotter :** Moi aussi, je suis impatiente qu'il cloue le bec à la vipère… parce que ça sera probablement la fin de la fic ! loll ! En fait, je n'en sais rien ! J'ai mit la vipère dans l'histoire en ignorant totalement ce que j'allai en faire… Mais je vais y réfléchir… J'aime les surprises, c'est pour ça qu'on change de sentiments sans arrêt ! loll ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant, en tout cas. Merci pour ta review ! L'était trop gentille !

**YunaFab :** D'autres choses ? heeuuu… oui, bien entendu ! (se gratte la tête d'un air piteux) loll ! Non, sérieux, faut que je commence à tisser un peu le squelette de cette histoire. Là, c'est de l'improvisation pure et c'est assez agaçant ! C de c ? l'histoire la plus reviewée… ?? Non, je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un de plus apprécié quelque part… J'essayerai de trouver, tiens… J'espère de tout cœur que Merle Pin sera publié… Mais nous verrons dans l'avenir !

**Sarima San :** Ce que Draco va faire avec la vipère ? Je vais te répondre… et oui ! Ben… Franchement.. je sais pas encore ! J'ai tissé une bonne partie de l'histoire, mais la vipère étant une idée de dernière minutes, je me dois d'insérer ce fil dans la tapisserie déjà terminée de MPM… et ce n'est pas facile ! Vraiment pas facile… Mais bon, je fais ce que je peux. Pour F et mésa, tu n'es pas prête de la voir arriver. On m'a tellement parler de cette fic que j'en suis saoulée ! Quant à Petit Clown, je fais ce que je peux. Malheureusement, j'ai de moins en moins de temps… Même pour MPM, ça devient serrer…

**Chris52 :** Moi, j'aime bien le mauvais temps… Malheureusement, il fait une chaleur d'enfer ! A mon grand regret ! loll ! Et bien ! Quelle enthousiasme pour cette suite ! Si seulement je pouvais avoir le même… loll ! Je plaisante. Tout du moins, j'ai de l'enthousiasme, bien que modérer ! Et oui, je pense aux RAR (tsss), aux nuits blanches à écrire les fics, aux stresses engendré durant l'année pour trouver 'un moment pour écrire'… C'est ma faute, aussi ! Quelle idée de faire des chapitres si longs et de prendre des études si longues… (et si chère…) Enfin ! Quand je vois ta joie, je suis bien contente de bailler à tout bout de champs ! Ainsi, continue à m'encourager… (comment ça, je me plains des RAR et je me débrouille pour obliger les lecteurs à reviewer ??? Et alors, c'est légale non ??? Mouahahahahaha )Bisous !

**Tête de nœud :** Loll ! Je ne sais que dire d'autre que Merci !

**Drix :** J'aimerai que ça s'arrête, mais j'avais promis cette suite à une amie… Quel courge, franchement ! loll !

**LolieShing :** La vipère est pire que Umbridge, crois-moi ! Le voilà, mon côté Sadisme ! Aussi méchant qu'autrefois ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Moi aussi, je me demande comment ils vont s'en sortir ! loll ! Merci pour la review.

**Shinigami :** Tu connais Marchin ? Mince, quelqu'un qui va pouvoir venir m'agresser… Bon, ben, je déménage chez ma mère, hu ? loll ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Moi, j'aime bien le Cayak ! Bon, j'étais petite et j'ai plus passé mon temps à Barboter qu'autre chose, mais g trouvé ça trop géniale ! ! Z'inquiétez pas pour la Vipère, j'en fais mon affaire… Mouahahaha… jeu de mot stupide…

**Sarah Levana :** Tu la trouve palpitante ?? Bon, je sais : 'Tu la ferme avec ton esprit négatif'… loll !

**Vif d'or :** Je m'en plains, de ses réponses… Mais bon, je suis si contente de lire les reviews que je supporterai ! loll ! Et si, je veux te répondre ! J'en serai vexée, moi, si on ne me répondait pas !!

**Sev Snape :** Merle Pin est une histoire que j'ai inventée et j'ai réellement l'intention de l'écrire ! C'est pour ça que j'ai dit pas touche ! Pour ce qui est de faire concurrence à HP, je n'y crois absolument pas !

**Pomme :** La vérité, c'est que j'ai laissé des trous dans c de c… La découverte de la maison, la phrase énigmatique de la Gardienne et enfin, les mangemorts ayant décidé de poursuivre le combat… Ainsi, il fallait bien que je bouche ces trous…

**Topcerise :** loll ! C'est vrai que ta théorie est logique. La suite nous dira si elle est juste ou non…

**Orphée Potter :** Mon Dieu ! Toi qui semble si accro, tu vas sans doute souffrir cette année car les suites viendront lentement. Néanmoins, patience ! Et merci pour tes compliments !

**Maryleen Zephy :** Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Ta review a été coupées…(Missant ffnet !!) ainsi, je ne peux que te dire merci pour tes compliments et ravie que mes Slash te plaisent et de faire partie de tes fav !

**Yami Aku :** C'est ton préféré ??? Je le trouve encore plus nul que le un ! Heu… non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, le un est plus nul que le deux… Mais le deux est nul quand même ! Je sais, je sais… jamais contente ! loll ! Moi, je préfère le 5 ! Il est pas encore fait, mais je sais ce qu'il y a dedans ! Mouahahahahaha… ça y est, je vais encore passer pour une obsédée… Vu ce qu'il y a dans le 5… Oups.. ! En ait trop dit, là ! ; Pour la question vis à vis d'Harry, étant une fane des Happy end, je dis qu'il doit retrouver la vue… Néanmoins, le plus tard possible serait le mieux ! Je sais, c'est sadique, mais bon… Comme tout le monde ! Et pour ce qui est de la question avec Hermione, (autant tout dire) je ne te dis qu'une chose : Tu avais une idée, alors suis-là ! Et sache que je n'aime pas ta fic ! Non, je ne l'aime pas, je l'adoore ! loll ! Continue ainsi, c'est vraiment extra !

**Ismea :** Je te remercie ! Je suis contente de voir que C de c a de nouveaux lecteurs et que ceux-ci viennent lire la suite ! ça me fait super plaisir !

**Zick :** Ben, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une Sale d'homophobe ! loll ! Elle souffrira, t'inquiète ! Niark !

**Laika la louve :** Ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire des grandes ! C'est moi qui doit répondre, après !! loll ! Tu viens juste de finir de lire le 3, là… Mouahahahaha Dis-toi que tu es une chançarde ! Je sens que les autres ne l'auront pas avant demain ! J'en ai marre des RAR !!! Grrr !

**Tolkiane :** Non, ce n'est pas un crime… C'est très bien ! loll ! C'est sérieux ! ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir arrivé au deuxième chapitre parce que je me suis dit : 'Tiens, une nouvelle lectrice !' !! Ptdr ! Tu aimes les tenues que je donnes à Dray ?? Bizarre, moi aussi !

**Sindra :** Des donations de talents ?? ça existe ?? J'en veuuux ! ça m'aiderait pour certaines fics que j'ai légèrement laissé de côté… En effet, ce pauvre Ryry va voir beaucoup (trop) les journalistes ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Et puis pour nous, ça sera amusant ! Mouahahahaha

**Ness :** Contente que ça te plaise !

**Lunenoire :** Aimerait bien un Encrier comme Ryry..

**Nymia :** OH NON ! Voilà, quelqu'un l'a crié… loll ! Je plaisante, je suis contente de te retrouver ! Souffrir ?? Souffrir ???? Mais noonn ! Ils sont bien payé, donc… 5 Cacahuètes imaginaires par jour ! C'est bien, non ? Tiré par les cheveux, le couple Neville/Severus ? Je ne pense pas… Pas plus que le couple Ryry/Sev… Il suffit de bien jouer ! Tu es rentrée à l'école now.. Pas moi ! loll !

**Alicia D :** Court ? Court??? D'habitude, ça fait pas plus de 7 pages, là, ça en fait une dizaine! Faut pas se plaindre ou je publie une phrase par chapitre ! (la vache ! Va y avoir bcp de chap ! Loll !) J'imagine la tête des lecteurs… Mouahahaha…

**Lyly :** Tu l'aurais pas lu ? Je vais me vexer, là…

**Dianael :** Tiens, pour une fois qu'on ne demande pas juste un Ryry… C rare ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**Akashana :** ça doit être bien de se priver d'ordi et de revenir avec une fic qu'on attend… La juge va bientôt intervenir… niark niark niark niark… Tu es Belge ??? Enchantée de faire ta connaissance ! Nous sommes si rares ! loll ! Moins qu'avant, mais tout de même…

**Celine.s :** Beuark ! Ta dernière phrase avec Ryry en charmeur de serpent m'a fait imaginer cette saleté de Vipère embrassant Ryry… Yeuuurk !! Vais gerber ! loll ! Contente que tout cela te plaise, en tout cas !

**Lola Reeds :** Blaise avec Snape ?? Nooonn.. C'est un couple qui ne tiendrait pas ! Leur caractères sont trop différent. Blaise est quelqu'un de très fougueux et très… comment dire… Variant ! Je le réserve pour quelqu'un d'attachant, de plus jeune, qui saura le lier à lui par son innocence…. Mais je ne dirai pas qui, ni quand, ni pourquoi. Quand à Snape, il lui faut quelqu'un de calme, d'apaisant… Et je sais déjà qui va combler notre maître des potions… En effet, c'est une très bonne idée ! Je te jure que la suite est super ! Faut juste que je lui cède mon ordi de temps en temps… Histoire qu'elle l'écrive… héhé… Promis, je lui passe dés qu'elle vient à la maison !

**Alfa :** Plus que Cœur de Cristal ? Et moi qui la trouvait encore plus nul… Mouais, j'arrête de me poser de question ! Merci pour tes compliments !

**Cacile :** Appelle-la comme moi : MPM ! lol ! J'ai adorer tes mimes ! Elles m'ont fait pleurer de rire !! Va s'arranger pour Blaise, t'inquiète ! La croisade de Dray n'a pas encore vraiment commencé… Il faut ruser et avancer lentement histoire de mieux frapper… Je vais encore m'amuser à répandre ici et là de petits indices dans la fic… Avant de frapper un grand coup ! Mouahahaha ! Merci pour ta review tordante, une fois de plus ! Bisous !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou :** Bah, j'aurai du écrire plus gros pour signaler que c'était la suite de c de c… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Vi, j'ai l'intention d'écrire Merle Pin. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Shyrinia :** Bah, je suis déjà bien contente de te voir venir reviewer ici ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise ! Bonne rentrée !

**Marion moune :** Contente que ça te plaise. Bisous.

**Poisson rouge :** Patience, la suite viens !

**Cami :** Tu as découvert l'Assassin Royal ! Voilà qui est super ! C'est mon livre préféré !! Pour le 77, ça n'a rien à voir avec le livre, c'est simplement les deux sept se trouvant dans ma date de naissance… Je suis née le 17ième jour du 7ième moi… Seulement, 177, je trouvais ça laid, donc…

**Alinemcb54 :** Dis donc ! C de c plus la suite ! ça fait de la lecture, ça ! loll ! Maintenant, c'est O&F qui est en avance sur ffnet ! Contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas ! Bisous.

**Draya Felton :** Va falloir être patiente, parce que je n'ai plus assez de temps pour écrire ! Mais je continue, pas de quoi s'angoisser !

**Anya et Xeres :** Tu peux l'appeler MPM, si tu veux ! Va y avoir souvent des passages qui vont mettre mal à l'aise, crois-moi ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

**Love d'Harry :** Bah, au moins, tu avais plus à lire ! Merci pour ta review.

**Eowyn10 :** C'est bien de n'avoir envoyé qu'une review. Je n'avais pas encore mit le trois en ligne, mais le voilà ! Pour l'abréviation, c'est LEDV. Merci encore et bisous.

ET VOILAAA ! J'ai fini… Pour ceux qui ont été en bas et qui s'angoisse, voici une phrase du 4… : **_'Et ce serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Albus en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, lui arrachant un rire. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est grand temps que Severus se trouve quelqu'un… _**

****

Mouahahaha…ça ne vous soulage pas beaucoup, mhm?? A la prochaine ! Je sais pas quand… Je ferai de mon Mieux, promis !


	4. Visites cataclysmiques

------

**Chapitre 04 : Visites cataclysmiques**

------

Quand Draco se réveilla, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Harry à ses côtés. Il était habitué, depuis plus d'un an, à trouver le corps endormi d'Harry près de lui. Mais la place froide du jeune homme prouvait qu'il n'avait pas été dans leur lit depuis un bon moment. Assez somnolant, Draco se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre, décidant d'aller voir après son mari. Il ne visita pas l'étage, conscient qu'il n'y trouverait pas le brun et descendit les escaliers d'un pas lent et mesuré, essayant de ne pas tomber. Quand enfin il arriva dans le salon, il fut étonné d'y voir un Harry Potter endormi sur la peau d'ours devant la cheminée. La lumière pâle éclairait le corps frissonnant et recroquevillé d'Harry, lui conférant une vulnérabilité que Draco ne lui avait pas vue depuis sa maladie.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme lorsqu'il repensa à ces horribles moments où il avait faillit perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. D'un pas alerte et inquiet, il se hâta d'aller recueillir le corps mince de son mari contre lui, le soulevant péniblement. Il alla s'asseoir dans le divan, tenant fermement Harry contre lui.

_'Comment ai-je pu penser de telles horreurs hier ?' _se demanda Draco. '_Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ne pas être avec Harry… Quelle folie ! Je ne saurai pas vivre sans lui ! Merlin, j'ai été monstrueux de penser _ça_ ! Monstrueux de lui refuser l'accès à mon cœur, de l'ignorer…'_

Draco resserra ses bras sur Harry, embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Draco. Comment ai-je pu être si monstrueusement égoïste ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais Harry remua légèrement dans son sommeil, blottissant son visage contre Draco, comme pour se cacher de la lumière. Le blond resserra ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur son nez puis sa bouche. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry se réveiller, le jeune homme gigotant encore un peu tandis que son esprit s'éveillait. Draco sentit aussi très nettement la peine d'Harry, une peine sans fin et étouffante, même pour lui qui n'en perçut qu'une partie.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il, souriant tendrement.

- Bjour, fit Harry, s'étendant comme un chat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

- Et bien, en te voyant dormir par terre, j'ai aussitôt eu pitié de ton dos, rit Draco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu dans notre lit ? »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

« J'ai dû m'endormir ici, dit-il en se redressant et en s'éloignant doucement de Draco.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda Draco, tentant d'établir une conversation avec Harry.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment sommeil, mentit Harry. Je ne voulais pas…

- Arrêtes tout de suite, cingla Draco, faisant trembler Harry. Je suis un bon menteur, pas toi ! »

Harry baissa la tête, gêné.

« J'avais besoin… j'avais besoin d'être seul, avoua-t-il. Je voulais réfléchir…

- À quoi ? demanda Draco.

- À… À toi, répondit le brun. À ton envie d'avoir un enfant… À mon égoïsme de t'avoir épousé… de te priver de ça ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se hâta d'aller serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Ne pense pas ça ! ordonna-t-il. Ne pense jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! »

Harry trembla un peu et se laissa aller dans les bras de Draco qui répandait dans son cou une multitude de petits baisers.

« Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, dit Harry. Hier… Hier, je crois que tu m'as détest

- JAMAIS ! s'écria Draco. Jamais je ne te détesterai !

- C'est déjà arriver, fit remarquer le brun.

- Ce n'était pas de la haine ! dit Draco. Tout juste une rivalité d'écoliers… Rien de plus, rien de moins ! Je ne te détesterai jamais… je t'aime trop pour ça…

- L'amour est proche de la haine, murmura Harry, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son visage dans le pyjama de Draco.

- Pas le mien, dit le blond tendrement. Pas le mien, je te jure. Peu m'importe les enfants. C'est vrai, je les aime bien et j'en veux… Mais ça m'est égal de ne pas en avoir… Tant que je t'ai toi. Ne pense pas que j'aurai pu être plus heureux sans toi, c'est faux ! Si tu n'avait pas été là, j'aurai épouser une jeune femme soi disant de haut rang avec un caractère infecte… Et j'aurai toujours eu un vide en moi… »

Harry frémit en pensant à ce que lui aurait subi sans Draco dans sa vie et passa désespérément ses bras autour du blond.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes un jour, dit-il, triste.

- Je ne le ferai pas, dit Draco. Et si jamais ça arrive, je te préviendrai… »

Harry se décolla de Draco et lui sourit.

« Je le sentirai, dit-il doucement. En attendant, je vais me doucher… Je dois aller voir Albus et je… »

Draco le fit taire en l'embrassant ardemment, faisant passer son amour dans son baiser.

« Ne me fuis pas, dit-il quand il se sépara d'Harry.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit Harry. Mais je dois vraiment aller voir Albus ! Ainsi qu'Hermione… »

Draco reprit Harry dans ses bras et le souleva de terre.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il. Ce matin, il n'y a que nous… Tu les verras plus tard… »

Harry n'eut pas la force de discuter plus longtemps et se laissa emmener vers leur chambre où Draco l'installa dans leur lit commun, le recouvrant doucement de la couverture blanche. Il sauta rapidement sur le matelas et se recouvrit à son tour avant de prendre précieusement Harry dans ses bras et de s'endormir paisiblement. Harry le regarda et caressa sa joue avec amour pour plonger à son tour dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

Draco voulut le garder à Godric's Hollow toute la journée. Mais la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione et Albus ainsi qu'une lettre énigmatique de Blaise convainquirent Draco de le laisser partir. Ce fut donc habillé d'un jeans délavé et d'un pull à col roulé noir qu'Harry déboula chez Hermione. Exceptionnellement, il avait mis ses lunettes, plus pour cacher l'état de ses yeux rougis que parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre ses verres de contacts. Bien qu'il ait affirmé à Draco qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il se soit débrouillé pour dégager une flopée d'ondes positives, Harry était envahi par la peine. Et aussitôt Draco parti chez Blaise, il avait pleuré. Il lui avait fallu tout le courage du monde pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui remarqua tout de suite sa tristesse.

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en voyant son meilleur ami plus ébouriffé que jamais, à genoux sur son tapis et les yeux rougis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?? »

Elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, le jeune homme appuyant sans gêne son visage dans le cou de son amie. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et sanglota doucement.

« Harry ??? appela Hermione, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Il va me détester, dit-il simplement.

- Te détester ? demanda la jeune femme, perplexe. Qui ? Draco ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Parce que je suis un homme ! » déclara Harry, pleurant.

Hermione eut l'air un instant perplexe puis se concentra sur son ami.

« Je sais que ça va être étonnant, mais je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en caressant le dos du brun. Tu m'expliques ? »

Harry renifla et s'écarta de son amie, enlevant ses lunettes pour essuyer ses yeux et les verres parsemés de gouttelettes d'eau par la même occasion. Hermione le força à se lever puis à s'asseoir dans le canapé où elle s'installa, tenant précieusement les deux mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

« Explique-moi », dit-elle doucement, lui tendant un mouchoir.

Harry se moucha et, regardant fixement ses mains entremêlées à celles d'Hermione, murmura :

« Draco a toujours voulu des enfants… Mais je ne peux pas lui en donner… je suis un homme ! »

Hermione frissonna face à la peine mêlée de colère de son ami.

« Il dit qu'il m'aime et que ça lui est égal…, dit Harry, les yeux brouillés. Mais je sais que c'est faux ! Viendra un jour où ça lui pèsera… Où il ne saura plus me regarder avec tendresse mais avec haine ! Il me détestera, je le sais ! »

Hermione passa attentivement ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le serra contre elle.

« Il t'aime, Harry, dit-elle. Et pas seulement aujourd'hui, mais toujours !

- Ça changera, dit Harry, obstiné. Ça ne sera pas toujours ainsi ! Un jour, il va se dire qu'il a gâché sa vie et il me laissera ! Il me laissera, Hermione ! Je le sais ! »

Hermione resserra ses bras et caressa doucement la tête d'Harry.

« Calme-toi, Harry, dit-elle. Je pense que tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Nous parlons de Draco ! Draco qui n'arrête pas de vérifier si quelqu'un te regarde de trop près. Draco qui s'assure qu'il ne t'arrive rien pendant que tu vas simplement chercher quelque chose à boire ! Draco qui, depuis qu'il est avec toi, s'est métamorphos ! Il ne te laissera pas, Harry ! Il t'aime trop, pour ça ! Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant qu'il puisse vivre sans toi ? Vous êtes liés ! Et ce lien est éternel, Harry ! Même à travers la mort ! Il veut des enfants et c'est normal. Les familles pures ont gardé en tête l'importance du déploiement du don magique et de la propagation du nom. Sans compter cette envie que chacun et chacune a, à un moment de sa vie, de voir un être ressemblant à son époux courir partout. Draco ne veut pas d'enfants, Harry. Il veut des enfants de toi ! C'est entièrement différent ! »

Harry renifla encore une fois et soupira tristement.

« Tu crois vraiment ? demanda-t-il timidement.

- J'en suis sûre ! dit Hermione avec fermeté.

- J'en mourais si je devais le perdre, souffla Harry.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, assura Hermione. Pas tant qu'il est en vie ! »

Harry poussa un soupir, comme soulagé d'entendre les paroles d'Hermione. Il resta néanmoins dans ses bras, se sentant protéger et heureux.

« Comment ai-je fait pour rester loin de vous pendant tant d'années ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

- Je me le demande, railla Hermione en s'éloignant de lui. Mais l'important est que tu sois de retour ! Et je veux qu'au moindre problème, tu viennes me voir, d'accord ? »

Harry sourit.

« Bien chef ! »

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et se leva.

« Bien, dit-elle. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je vais nous faire du thé et nous sortir de bonnes pâtisseries que Ron est allé m'acheter… Visiblement, notre chez rouquin pense que, dès le moment où je suis enceinte, il me faut constamment de la nourriture à portée de main ! »

Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivi d'Hermione.

« Tu veux bien aller me chercher Samantha ? demanda-t-elle. Elle est dans sa chambre. C'est la troisième porte à gauche en suivant ce couloir !

- Ok, dit joyeuxement Harry. J'y vais de ce pas! »

Hermione eut de nouveau un regard appréciateur et fila vers la petite cuisine de couleur vert pomme. Harry, quant à lui, marcha d'un pas aérien vers le sombre couloir au mur recouvert d'un motif floral. Il admira un instant le papier peint puis se dirigea vers la troisième porte. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit une chambre peinte de mauve. La fenêtre aux rideaux blancs diffusait une douce lumière sur le petit parc où Samantha gloussait joyeusement en tirant les oreilles à un Lapin en peluche.

« Bonjour toi ! dit Harry en se penchant sur la petite fille. Maman réclame ton aide... Tu viens avec Tonton Harry ? »

Samantha le regarda joyeusement et tandis ses petits bras vers Harry.

« Ry ! » dit-elle avec amusement.

Ledit Ry la regarda avec tendresse et prit la petite fille.

« Et bien, ma grande ! dit-il. Tu me reconnais déj ? Tu es aussi intelligente que ta maman !! »

Samantha eut l'air flattée et afficha un grand sourire.

« Harry ?? appela Hermione depuis la cuisine.

- Je viens ! répondit le jeune homme, marchant joyeusement vers son amie. Ta fille est une merveille ! commenta-t-il en arrivant dans l'étroite cuisine.

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a réveillé sans arrêt, dit Hermione en riant. Dépose-la dans sa chaise de bébé et assieds-toi ! Voici le thé et les gâteaux ! Je vais chercher les photos ! »

Harry sourit et disposa les ustensiles convenablement sur la table, non sans avoir convenablement installé Samantha dans sa chaise. La petite fille s'agita un peu, tendant les mains vers les gâteaux. Harry eut un petit rire et, avec une petite cuillère, prit un peu de crème fraîche qu'il donna à l'enfant. La petite fille battit des mains de ravissement.

« Ne fais pas ça ! dit Hermione en arrivant avec une boîte en métal. Elle nous voudra plus de sa panade, après… »

Harry eut l'air un instant fautif mais lança un petit regard complice à la fillette.

« Voilà toutes les photos, dit Hermione en déposant la boîte et en allant préparer le repas de Samantha. Tu mangeras bien avec nous, mhmm ??

- Avec plaisir ! » commenta Harry, souriant.

* * *

Conscient de la peine d'Harry, Draco avait presque été heureux de recevoir l'étrange lettre de Blaise. Il ne savait que dire pour persuader Harry de son amour et du peu d'importance d'un enfant dans leur vie. Ainsi, dès qu'il vit les mots : '_Peut-être un travail pour toi…'_ Il avait sauté dans une robe de sorcier et s'était éclipsé. Il savait qu'Harry avait fondu en sanglot dès son départ. Mais il se força à ne pas rentrer. Son mari avait besoin de calme et de ses amis. Peut-être pourraient-ils trouvé les mots que lui n'arrivait pas à dénicher. Malgré son espoir fou, l'inquiétude perçait. Hermione saurait-elle trouver les bons mots pour rassurer Harry ? Non, la question était tout autre… Harry parlerait-il à Hermione ? Et si oui, la croirait-il quand elle affirmerait que Draco l'aimait comme jamais ? Car à coup sûr, la jeune femme voyait clairement dans sa jalousie ses sentiments.

Assis dans une chaise confortable devant le bureau de Blaise, Draco s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était en train de froisser sa robe à force de jouer avec. Il lâcha le morceau de tissu et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il avait déjà hâte d'être en soirée pour retrouver son aimé et lui démontrer combien il l'aimait. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement et le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu avec Blaise en sortit. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il souriait de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravi. Draco le détailla avec stupéfaction, découvrant un jeune homme bien plus beau qu'à son souvenir. Quand il l'avait vu, l'employé était paniqué à l'idée d'être renvoyé et son visage n'était guère attrayant. À présent, il semblait presque lumineux, les yeux gris clair du jeune homme brillant d'une joie sans nom. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos et encadraient un visage fin et creusé. Pourtant, sa minceur excessive ne gâchait en rien la beauté de l'homme, bien au contraire. Perplexe, Draco se demanda ce que Blaise avait bien pu dire au garçon pour qu'il semble si épanoui de bonheur.

« Vous pouvez y aller, dit la secrétaire, sortant Draco de ses rêveries. Monsieur Zabini va vous recevoir… »

Draco fusilla la jeune femme du regard. Il avait déjà été outré d'être obligé de patienter devant le bureau de son ami, mais l'impertinence et le manque de respect de la jeune femme l'énervaient sérieusement. Tête haute, Draco entra dans le bureau, déjà prêt à se plaindre de son accueil quand il surprit une scène qu'il n'avait que très rarement vu. Accoudé à son bureau et confortablement appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, Blaise caressait doucement sa moustache, l'air rêveur. Bien que le spectacle fût rare, Draco y mit un terme en se raclant la gorge. Blaise rougit en comprenant qu'il s'était laissé prendre et se leva d'un bon.

« Draco ! dit-il, joyeux. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? demanda Draco, lui serrant amicalement la main.

- Très bien ! dit Blaise en lui désignant un siège. La soirée d'hier c'est bien passée ?

- Oui, répondit Draco.

- Tu n'as pas trop boudé sur Harry, au moins ? s'assura son ami. Ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie...

- Je sais, dit Draco. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'es pas son genre ! »

Blaise rit doucement et se calla dans son fauteuil.

« Bien, dit le jeune homme. Maintenant que nous en avons terminé avec les formalités, je pense qu'il serait bon de passer à la raison de ta convocation.

- En effet », dit Draco, impatient de savoir.

Blaise se redressa et son regard devint un peu moins amical.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, mon casino a beaucoup souffert, commenta-t-il. Le ministère m'a fait payer une lourde somme pour dédommager mon appartenance au groupe et plusieurs de mes clients ont déserté. Des clients importants ! Ces départs ont été catastrophiques. En un an, mon chiffre d'affaire a baissé de moitié. Et même si ça ne me mets pas en faillite, c'est suffisant pour m'inquiéter. Pour renflouer l'affaire, j'ai eu… une idée assez étonnante. Et c'est là que tu interviens !

- Quelle est cette idée ? demanda Draco.

- Je fais construire un théâtre ! informa Blaise. Un théâtre qui est rallié au Casino, bien entendu. J'ai décidé qu'il serait bien de donner, une ou deux fois par semaine, une représentation… Représentation où j'aimerai te voir !

- Me voir ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Tu es un acteur de talent, commenta Blaise. Tu me l'as admirablement prouvé quand nous avons dû duper Lucius. Ainsi, comme tu cherches un travail et qu'un acteur beau, sexy et doué me serait utile, j'ai pensé à toi ! »

Draco resta interdit un court instant.

« Moi ? demanda-t-il. Un acteur ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise. Je ne te force à rien, bien entendu. Mais je pense que ça serait bon, pour ton image. Tu auras facilement la place dans les cœurs féminins en te produisant sur scène. J'en suis certain ! »

Draco réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne peux te répondre directement, dit-il, toujours pensif. Pour quand as-tu besoin d'une réponse ?

- Avant trois jours, répondit Blaise.

- Bien, dit Draco en se levant. Je te la donnerai avant. »

Blaise hocha de la tête et se leva à son tour.

« Alors à bientôt ! »

Les deux amis se serrèrent de nouveau la main, souriant.

* * *

Harry transplana de chez Hermione aux grilles de Poudlard, légèrement plus heureux qu'avant. Il ouvrit doucement les lourdes grilles de Poudlard et son visage parcourut le parc légèrement enneigé de Poudlard. Personne, cette année-là, n'avait eu droit à de la bonne neige, mais Poudlard étant Poudlard, le parc en était couvert ! Harry marcha le long de la petite route, admirant le soleil se réfléchissant sur le lac et la neige scintillé sous les rayons de l'astre de jour.

« Bonjour Harry ! fit une voix familière non loin de là.

- Neville ! Severus ! s'exclama le jeune homme en découvrant les deux hommes accroupis dans le parc. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Nous cueillons des Hivernales, dit joyeusement Neville en se redressant, désignant le panier rempli de petites fleurs blanches aux tiges bleues. Severus en a besoin pour ses potions et comme je savais où elles poussaient, nous nous sommes mis en chasse très tôt ce matin ! Et toi, que fais-tu l ?

- Je suis venu voir Albus, dit Harry en serrant la main d'un Severus scrutateur. Il veut me parler d'une chose importante, bien que j'en ignore la teneur…

- Vous avez remis vos lunettes, Potter ? demanda Severus, le fixant toujours.

- Mhmm, moui, dit simplement Harry, détournant la tête. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de…

- Passez dans mon bureau après avoir vu Albus, coupa Severus. Je ne suis pas un idiot, Potter… Malfoy ! »

Harry sourit face à l'hésitation.

« Bien, dit-il. Je passerai. Je vous laisse à votre cueillette… »

Neville rit et Harry s'éloigna d'un bon pas. Quand il se retourna avant de rentrer, Severus et Neville étaient déjà repartis à la recherche des Hivernales, les deux hommes parlant doucement. Harry eut la surprise de voir son ancien camarade de classe rougir comme jamais quand, par mégarde, Severus effleura sa main pour prendre une fleur. Tous deux parurent un instant ailleurs puis se reprirent, gênés l'un comme l'autre. Harry eut un sourire amusé et préféra partir. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'un jour, Neville et Severus seraient troublés par la présence de l'autre.

Son sourire resta collé à ses lèvres pendant toute sa promenade dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il redécouvrit avec plaisir les cadres, les murs, les armures et, de temps en temps, les cours. Il faillit éclater de rire quand, passant devant le bureau de McGonagall, il l'entendit réprimander un élève pour avoir transformé son chapeau en grue alors qu'elle avait demandé un hibou. Quand enfin il arriva devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur, il faillit grogner d'agacement pour le mot de passe, mais la gargouille se déplaça d'elle-même, lui permettant d'avancer. Bien qu'extrêmement étonné, Harry s'empressa de grimper les escaliers pour arriver devant la porte du bureau à laquelle il frappa doucement.

« Entre, Harry ! » dit joyeusement Albus.

De plus en plus surpris, Harry s'exécuta. Il fit un large sourire au vieil homme qui vint le serrer dans ses bras.

« Et bien, mon garçon ! s'exclama Albus. Le mariage te réussit ! commenta-t-il. Tu es resplendissant ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Et vous êtes toujours le même, professeur ! commenta le jeune homme en s'installant dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau. Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Comme un charme ! répondit Albus. Au grand malheur de ceux qui aimeraient mon poste ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à laisser ma place, je peux te l'assurer ! En plus, mon portrait n'est pas encore fait… »

Harry pouffa et regarda d'un simple coup d'œil les personnages dans les tableaux, ceux-ci ronflant doucement.

« Quand il sera fait, j'aimerai en avoir un double, s'exclama Harry. Je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant !

- Je n'en doute pas, rit Albus. Surtout pour Draco. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, très bien, dit Harry. Bien qu'il ait été fragilisé par l'accueil glacial du ministère, il est de nouveau d'aplomb et prêt à combattre la vipère !

- Ah ! fit Albus avec calme mais tristesse. Hermione et Ron t'en ont parl

- Bien entendu, s'exclama Harry. Dès que j'ai appris l'anormal comportement du ministère, je suis allez me renseigner auprès d'eux… Draco est tout a fait ravi ! Personnellement, je suis effray ! Les médias et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus… »

Albus sourit avec compréhension.

« Tu t'es pourtant bien débrouillé, hier, dit le vieil homme. Tous les journaux parlent de votre petite soirée… »

Harry sursauta.

« Ah ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

Albus lui tendit un journal qu'Harry identifia comme la Gazette du sorcier. Il vit tout de suite qu'à la une s'étendait une photo de lui et Draco marchant dans la rue. Suivait un léger récapitulatif avec une note signalant la suite en troisième page.

« Hé béh, commenta Harry, étonné. Ils ont bien tout racont »

Il découvrit avec stupeur que, comme l'avait dit Draco, aucune de ses paroles n'avaient été modifiée. Toute la construction de leur couple raconté par Harry s'étendait sur la page.

« J'ai été très amusé par la petite histoire, s'exclama Albus. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous n'avez pas choisi le plus simple des chemins pour construire votre amour… »

Harry pouffa, amusé de la remarque d'Albus.

« Non, en effet, dit-il en repliant le journal. Quelque chose me dit que je vais encore avoir du courrier… »

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de rire.

« Sans doute, oui, commenta le vieil homme. Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir pour parler de tout ça, s'exclama-t-il après un moment. Non, la raison est toute autre. Dans une des lettres que tu m'as envoyé durant ton voyage de noces, tu m'as parlé d'un projet de livre scolaire…

- Oui, répondit Harry. Plus exactement d'un projet de livre scolaire de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal… Nos professeurs… et bien, autant ne pas le cacher, nos professeurs ont tous été trop nombreux pour bien nous enseigner ce sujet. Ainsi, j'ai pens qu'il serait intéressant de rédiger plusieurs livres ou pour être exact, un livre pour deux années, exceptée pour la septième.

- C'est un projet audacieux, commenta Albus. Ce genre d'idée demande beaucoup de documentation, mais surtout, cela nécessite beaucoup de compromis ! Pour ce genre d'œuvre, il faut demander l'autorisation du ministère. Quand tu l'auras obtenu, tu dois écrire les livres et, si ceux-ci sont approuvés par un conseil contenant douze membres, ils seront publiés et utilisés comme référence… Néanmoins, vue ta réputation et ton talent en DCFM, je ne doute pas que le ministère acceptera…

- Vous me rassurez, confia Harry. Je savais qu'il y avait une certaine marche à suivre pour ce genre de projet, mais j'en ignorais tout… Professeur, accepteriez-vous d'être mon… agent, si je puis dire ? »

Le sourire d'Albus faillit s'étendre d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il. Veux-tu que je te prenne rendez-vous avec le conseil d'éducation ?

- Mhmm, fit simplement Harry, pensif. Ce serait avec plaisir. Débrouillez-vous simplement pour que ça ne tombe pas le 7 février… C'est l'anniversaire de Draco et je n'aimerai pas devoir m'absenter !

- D'accord, dit Albus.

- Je vais déjà devoir vous quitter, prévint Harry. Je dois aller voir Severus… »

Albus eut une moue amusée mais se retint de commenter.

« Bien, dit-il simplement. Je te souhaite bon amusement… »

Harry eut l'air perplexe.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Mhmm ? fit innocemment Albus. Non, pas du tout… Je trouve juste que…

- Oui ? L'encouragea l'ancien Gryffondor.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Severus se rapproche étonnamment de ce cher Neville ? »

Harry eut un sourire conspirateur.

« Si, je trouve, dit-il. Mais laissez-les en paix. Qu'ils aillent à leur rythme… Connaissant Severus, s'il s'apercevait que nous avons compris, il s'empresserait de s'enfuir au plus vite…

- Et ce serait regrettable, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Albus en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry, lui arrachant un rire. Personnellement, je pense qu'il est grand temps que Severus se trouve quelqu'un…

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord… Mais mêlons-nous de ça discrètement…

- Bien entendu, répliqua Albus. De toute façon, je ne fais rien pour l'instant. Je préfère m'en mêler lorsque ça coincera vraiment… »

Harry rendit son sourire à Albus.

« Au plaisir de comploter avec vous, Albus, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

- À la prochaine, Harry ! », répondit le vieil homme.

Ce fut avec un sourire amusé que le jeune homme sortit de la pièce, semblant plus amusé que jamais. Ainsi, il ne se trompait pas, il y avait bien quelque chose de louche entre Severus et Neville. Harry accéléra le pas, pressé d'aller voir le maître des potions de l'école.

_'C'est bien la première fois', _pensa Harry avec amusement

Il parcourut les couloirs en riant, imaginant la tête qu'auraient fait Ron et Hermione si, au temps de leur scolarité, il les avait poussé à se hâter vers les cachots de Severus. À plusieurs reprises, Harry croisa des élèves se promenant dans les couloirs, ceux-ci le regardant avec surprise puis excitation. Nul doute que dix minutes plus tard, tous les habitants du château sauraient pour sa visite… Mais il ne s'en préoccupa nullement. Après tout, il avait bien le droit de rendre visite à de vieilles connaissances… Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Severus, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois où il avait dégluti devant, terrorisé à l'idée d'y rentrer. Il frappa cette fois avec moins de crainte et entra sans trembler.

« Re bonjour », dit joyeusement Harry.

Il y eut un bruit de cassure.

« Merde ! grogna Severus en regardant la fiole qui lui avait échapper des mains. Asseyez-vous, Potter ! »

Harry s'exécuta, regardant l'homme faire disparaître les bouts de verre d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est le cinquième que je casse aujourd'hui, commenta simplement Severus en allant s'installer derrière son bureau, renversant son encrier sans le vouloir. Et merde ! jura-t-il encore.

- Vous allez bien, Severus ? demanda Harry, étonné.

_-_ Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien ! répliqua froidement l'ancien espion. Ce ne sont que des maladresses sans conséquences, vous n'allez pas m'en faire une montagne ?? »

Harry parut perplexe et regarda le professeur effacer l'encre et se rasseoir.

« Bien, dit-il, gardant ses mains près de lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Potter-Malfoy ! répliqua Severus. Vous avez pleuré, votre visage en portait les marques. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose avec Draco et donc, je vous demande quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à me questionner sur ma vie amoureuse, dit Harry avec agacement.

- Rien, si ce n'est que je suis, d'une certaine manière, votre médecin. Et que toutes émotions excessives sont néfastes pour votre convalescence.

- Je vais déjà mieux…, répliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, riposta Severus. Je sais parfaitement qu'il vous arrive d'avoir des vertiges ou encore d'énormes coups de fatigue… »

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules, croisant les bras.

« Quel rapport avec mes relations ?

- Tout ! répondit Severus. Si vous n'êtes pas stable émotionnellement, cela peut porter préjudice à votre guérison !

- Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? demanda Harry, exaspéré. Demander à Draco de ne pas me fragiliser avec des pensées d'enfants que nous n'aurons jamais uniquement à cause de ça ? Nous avons autre chose à penser !

- Des enfants ? s'étonna Severus. C'est à cause de ça que vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Nous nous sommes pas disputés ! répliqua Harry.

- Racontez-moi, dit simplement Severus. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir en quoi des enfants vous auraient perturbé dans votre infinie parade nuptial… »

Harry rougit sous la métaphore utilisée pour les définir Draco et lui, se renfrognant sur sa chaise.

« Hermione est enceinte, dit simplement le brun. Et quand Draco et moi nous l'avons appris… Et bien, ça nous a rappelé à tous les deux que nous n'aurions jamais d'enfants et ça a… créé un froid. »

Severus cligna simplement des yeux.

« C'est la raison la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! s'exclama l'homme. Ne jamais avoir d'enfant… Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas en avoir ? »

Harry resta interdit un instant.

« Nous sommes des hommes, dit-il, inquiet quant à la santé mentale de son ancien professeur.

- Et alors ? demanda Severus. Ça n'empêche rien ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

- Par… Pardon ?? demanda-t-il.

- C'est assez difficile et cela nécessite l'utilisation d'une potion, mais c'est possible », dit Severus.

Une lueur déterminée fit briller les yeux d'Harry.

« Expliquez-moi tout ! »

* * *

Quand Draco rentra à Godric's Hollow après une petite visite chez Angus et Sept, il fut surpris de trouver un Harry rayonnant de bonheur. À peine était-il arrivé que le brun vint se coller à lui, l'embrassant amoureusement.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, amour ? demanda Harry, souriant.

- Très… très bien, répondit Draco, déstabilisé. Et toi ?

- À merveille ! s'exclama Harry en s'éloignant de Draco pour voltiger vers la cuisinière où il préparait du riz. Albus a accepté de m'aider pour mon projet de livre scolaire ! Il va s'arranger pour que j'aie un rendez-vous avec le conseil d'éducation et me représentera au besoin ! Et toi ? Que te voulais Blaise ? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant Harry avec perplexité.

« Me… Me proposer une place dans le théâtre qu'il a l'intention d'ouvrir… Comme acteur.

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry. C'est super ! Tu vas accepter ?

- Peut-être, répondit Draco. J'hésite encore un peu.

- Quand dois-tu lui rendre ta réponse ?

- Dans trois jours…, dit Draco, toujours confus. Harry, tu vas bien ? »

Le concerné se tourna vers Draco et lui accorda un autre de ses sourires lumineux, l'embrassant rapidement.

« Très bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Dobby est en congé, je nous ai mitonné du riz avec du poisson ! On mange dans deux minutes alors vas te laver les mains ! »

Bien que perplexe, Draco s'exécuta, montant pensivement les marches menant à l'étage.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote encore… ?'_

* * *

* * *

J'entends des cris d'effroi mêler d'horreur… Des '_MON DIEU ! Elle ne va pas OSER ??_'… Et bien si ! J'ose ! Mouahaahahahaha ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas été choqué et qui n'ont donc pas encore fait le lien avec ce dont je parle, je fais référence au petit rapprochement de Neville et Severus… C'est une idée folle qui m'a traversé un soir d'hiver tandis que j'écrivais C de c… Ne critiquer pas encore ce couple… Ne me lancer pas encore de pierre… et attendez ! J'ai mes raisons de les avoir collés ensemble et j'espère que, lorsque celles-ci seront expliquée, elles vous plairont.

Je poursuit en vous informant que j'ai fait exprès de ne pas publier ce chap. Mon but était de nous amener au Week-end ! Si je publie à l'avenir, ce sera donc un de ces trois jours (vendredi, Samedi e Dimanche) mais jamais en semaine, car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Patience, donc… Et comme il me semble l'avoir déjà dit, ne vous étonnez pas si je ne publie pas pendant un long moment… ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, juste que je n'ai pas le temps. Si je devais arrêter, vous seriez illico informer par une note d'auteur. (Ola ! Si je mets une note d'auteur un jour, je sens que certains vont hurler… loll)

Bon… Histoire de vous agacer et de m'amuser, voici un petit morceau du chapitre 5 !

'**_Draco sourit et regarda Harry d'un regard sournois. _**

**_« C'est vrai, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je fais partie de cette terrible race de Serpent rampant… »_**

**_Le blond sauta habillement du canapé, se retrouvant accroupit devant un Harry légèrement perplexe. _**

**_« De cette gente infâme d'êtres sournois et rusés, poursuivit le blond en s'approchant d'Harry avec lenteur. Ces abjects reptiles qui vous hypnotisent et profitent de votre léthargie pour vous avaler tout cru ! »_**

**_Il bondit de nouveau et se retrouva coucher sur un Harry mort de rire.'_**

Je vous ai donné un bon morceau, tout de même ! Et il est moins sadique que la semaine dernière ! Ainsi, je l'espère, à la semaine prochaine et bisous !

**RAR **:

**Lola Reeds :** Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question pour Sev… J'espère que je ne vais pas me faire tuer… Je suis moi-même fan de Snarry, mais étant donné que Dray est avec… On fait avec ce qu'on a ! :D

**Shyrinia :** Je suis pas encore rentrée à l'école, en fait… ça se passe Lundi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.. Pour la réponse à ta question un MPREG est une fic avec un homme enceinte… MPREG sont les syllabes d'une suite de mot anglais… mais j'ai oubli ! loll ! J'essayerai de retrouver ça, un jour… Bisous !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Le voici et le voil !

**Ccilia :** Bah, ça a diminué depuis la semaine dernière ! Et comble de l'ironie, j'en suis presque inquiète ! loll Je t'avoue que je prendrai bien le temps de faire des fics avec Dray découvrant le monde moldus juste pour pouvoir me foutre de sa gueule… loll ! Tu n'avais pas affirmé ne pas vouloir la lire, mais je pensais tout de même pas t'y voir ! loll ! Comme quoi, tu réserves de grandes surprises ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que tu aimes, en tout cas !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** C'est surtout bien de reviewé malgré votre connaissance du chap ! Y'en a qui le font pas (les missants !) Et alors ? J'aime bien la pluie, moi ! Y'a pas un pays de la pluie, quelque part ? J'irai y vivre illico ! Jeunes et innocentes ? Bon, pour le jeune, je veux bien… Mais innocente ! Vous l'avez déjà ét ??? loll ! Je plaisante ! Bisous à vous et merci pour votre review !…

**Remus James Lupin :** Et oui, je l'ai fait exprès et j'en suis fière ! Mouahaahahaha… Toujours un plaisir de jouer les sadique ! Niark ! Je sors mes idées d'un chapeau magique qui a atterrit un jour sur mon appuie de fenêtre.. Non, je plaisante ! lol ! Merci pour le 'divine', bien que je n'y crois absolument pas ! loll ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Onarluca :** T'inquiète donc pas ! Umbre veille sur leur petit couple ador ! lol ! Comment ça, c'est pas rassurant du tout ??? Maieuh ! Je suis ravie que mon chap trois t'ait plus en tout cas. Bisous !

**Jo Lupin :** Faut pas me parler de f et mésa… Je dois le dire combien de fois ?? je bloque pour cette fic et chaque fois qu'on m'en parle, ça empire !!!! Si ça continue, je vais l'abandonner ! Alors ne m'en parlez plus !

**Sarah Levana :** Vous vous angoisser toujours pour rien! Vraiment ! C'est terriblement drôle ! loll ! Comment ??? Tu n'avais pas lu mon résumé, moi qui me suis cassée la tête pendant trois heures dessus ??? Va te cacher ! Loll ! Je plaisante ! Merci pour ta review !

**LolieShing :** Je t'ai déprimer ? Oups… Ce n'était pas mon but, je le jure ! A peine espérais-je vous arracher une petite larme, sans plus… loll ! Le bonheur vient… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois déf… Heu… Désolé, je m'égare… Ptdr !

**Alicia D :** Bien reçu, je ne mettrai pas qu'une phrase par chapitre ! loll ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, en tout cas ! Bisous !

**Mystick :** Merci, c'est très gentil ! Bisous

**Angel-blue :** Si tu la trouve, fais-moi signe ! Parce qu'avec ma carte, je m'y perds sans arrêt et je finis toujours par en sortir sans le vouloir ! mdr !

**4rine :** La larme à l'œil ? Alors j'ai réussi ! loll ! Bisous !

**Anya et Xeres :** Plus adulte… C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de mal à la faire, étant légèrement retardée… loll ! Mais bon, comme tu le vois… Il y a des moyens de s'en sortir… Mouahaahhahaha

**Kitty-hp-16 :** Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Bisous.

**TopCerise :** Il n'y aura pas de Blaise Severus. J'ai préféré une idée encore plus tordue… Mouahahahaha… Survivras-tu ? Merci pour ta review !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Moi, j'ai plutôt hâte de la finir pour avoir la paix ! Loll ! Je plaisante… Je parie qu'une fois finie, je me retrouverai toute bête et je dirai : 'Bouahahahahaha… C'est finiiiii'

**Caroline Black :** Je t'avoue que je pleurais de rire au moment du cinéma ! Je n'arrivais plus à écrire tant je riais ! loll ! Tu me diras quelle genre de crise tu auras eu en lisant ce chap ! loll ! Bisous.

**Celine.s :** T'inquiète donc pas ! J'ai tout prévu ! Je sais, ce n'est pas rassurant venant de moi mais pour une fois, ça l'est ! loll !

**Orphée Potter :** Tu verras biieeennn ! loll ! Je jubile d'amusement ! Mouaaahahahahaha… Pour le prochain chap, je ais pas quand il viendra…. Patience !

**Hannange :** ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Arwen65 :** Faut une première fois à tout ! Merci beaucoup ! :D

**Tobby :** Bonjour toi ! Décidément, tu confonds vraiment les titres ! Je n'ai pas écrit Dépendance d'une vie, mais Les épreuves d'une vie ! loll ! Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Je sais, oui… C'est horrible comme les chapitres doivent se finir.. Mais je pense que ça vaut mieux, sinon, je plains les auteurs ! loll ! Moi aussi, je recommence le 20 ! Même s'il paraît que les cours commencent vraiment en Octobre… Paris ??? Ptdr ! Je suis Belge ! Je vais à l'Université de Liège ! Même si j'aurai adoré aller à Paris… (Yeux brillant de milles et unes étoiles) Allez, je file ! Bonne chance pour les études, je te soutiens ! Bisous !

**Lyly :** En effe,t tu dis rater pas mal de merveille ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a !

**Fraise tagada :** Moi ? Faire une fic sadique ? Jamais, quelle idée farfelue ! J'aime les fins heureuses, voyons !

**Lisandra :** Asile Psychiatrique ? Non, ça me dit rien… (air angélique qui ne trompe personne).

**Laika la louve :** Tu as disparut depuis quelques temps… C'est dommage, on va bientôt plus se voir avant Juillet prochain ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a !

**Sev Snape :** Vip, j'ai l'intention d'écrire Merle Pin comme un vrai livre… Même si, pour l'instant, j'ai eu une énooorme inspiration pour une autre histoire que je compte bien faire également… T'inquiète pour notre petit couple, je veille sur eux… Mouahaahahaha…

**Shinigami :** Ah, me voilà rassurer ! Je peux donc sortir de mon Bunker et enlever ma combinaison de para ??? Oui ??? loll ! Mais non, tu ne vas pas mourir… ne t'inquiète pas !

**YunaFab :** Seule personne qui m'en parlent… C'est réconfortant de voir que certains lecteurs ont noté le récit de Ryry… Mai oui, bien sûr que tout va s'arranger ! C'est un MPREG ! Mais qui te dit que C'est Ryry et Dray qui vont avoir un enfant ? Hu ? Comment ça, je suis pas assez sadique que pour leur faire ce coup l ??? … Mpfff… Tu as raison ! loll !

**Tolkiane :** Les potions, c'est toujours la bonne solution ! Mais bien sûr que notre Snape chéri va sauver la situation ! Comme tjs ! Snappy est arrivé… Sans s'pressééééé… loll !

**Maria :** Je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur de tes espoirs et écrire des tas de Fic ! Mais je promets rien ! loll ! Merci et à bientôt !

**BellaPotter :** Attention au plafond, quand tu saute au plafond ! ça fait mal quand on se le prend ! loll ! Seront pas toujours aussi long mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Je ne dirai rien… loll ! Il te suffit de lire et tu verras si ça s'arrange ou pas !

**Julia Aris :** J'espère que tu n'es pas totalement paralysée d'horreur vis à vis du futur compagnon de Snape… J'ai l'impression que c'est le cas d'un bon nombre des lecteurs ! loll ! En tout cas, le problème de Ryry et Dray va s'arranger… Même si ce sera dure !

**Vif d'or :** T'inquiète, je vais le soigner, ton pauvre petit cœur ! Ou plutôt, Ryry et Dray vont le soigner !

**Cacile :** Ah, les problèmes de reviews… Tout le monde en a eu une fois dans sa vie ! loll ! De très lointain chapitre pour le gamin ? Pas si lointain que ça ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu avais bien interprété les paroles de la Gardienne ! La croisade de Dray est assez lente à débuter… Du fait que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire… Mais j'y travail d'arrache pied ! Bisous !

**Poisson rouge :** Contente que tout cela t'ait plu et voilà enfin le 4 !

**Emichou :** C'est vrai que Ryry cachait bien son jeu, mais j'avoue que j'adore ça ! loll ! Oui, la femme de la boucle parlait bien de leur enfant… Après tout, ce n'est pas un MPREG pour rien ! ; )… Bah, je fais des plans et j'essaye de prendre une vie normale en y insérant la magie ! C'est casse-tête, mais amusant ! Bisous à toi et merci pour cette grande review !

**Alinemcb54 :** Ils sont en avance ! Mais au moment du chapitre 3, ct juste de deux jours… A présent, c'est de pratiquement une semaine ! Vu que le 4 est posté sur O&F depuis Dimanche dernier ! Bah, tu peux venir me parler par MSN, ça me dérange pas… Tant que tu ne me saute pas à la gorge dés que je me connecte, j'accepte les Pour-parler ! loll ! Allez, bisous !

**Mynwab :** Bah, c'est des choses qui arrivent souvent ! Mais de rien pour la découverte de l'Assassin ! C'est un plaisir d'initier d'autre personne à cette merveille ! Je suis en fac de Lettres… quelle question ! loll ! Bisous !

**Nymia :** Je n'ai jamais lu de Neville/Severus non plus et c'est pour ça que je veux le faire ! C'est inattendu et innovateur ! Je me lance donc dans l'aventure ! Fallait bien que je case Sev avec quelqu'un vu que Ryry est prit par Dray… Bien entendu, j'aurai pu faire un Threesome, mais Dray n'est pas amoureux de Snape… Et je pense que ça m'aurait trop compliquer la tâche ! Je ne sais pas si c'est grave, mademoiselle, mais je vous conseil malgré tout une cure de Désumbrisation ! Sinon, vous souffrirez de sa longue absence du net dû aux études ! Comme beaucoup d'autre, je le crains ! loll ! Si ça peut te consoler, je rentre à l'école Lundi et à partir de là, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le temps de respirer… Enfin.. Bisous !

**Lunenoire :** Bien sûr !

**Tête de Nœud :** Bravo pour le new chapitre de Glace, Glaçons, Sorbets ! J'ai ador ! Surtout que j'ai lu le début avant d'aller à une journée de mise au point avec l'unif et la fin en rentrant.. Ct très frustrant et g cru mourir d'énervement, mais j'ai été sur un petit nuage toute la journée après ! Merci pour tes encouragements et je te les retournes ! On les auras ses… Moui, bon, passons ! Petite question ! Tu fais tes études en quoi et où (si c'est pas trop indiscret…) ? Moi, en Philo et lettre (les Romanes pour être exact) à Liège…

**Polgara86 :** T'inquiète ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! loll ! Fais confiance à Tati Umbre ! (yeurk.. Tati….)

**Dianael :** Non, tu as raison… Pas de quoi se faire du soucis, je veille sur leur bonheur ! Et crois-moi… Ils en auront !

**Saïna :** Et donc, tu n'avais pas accroché du tout.. ?? C'est facile, tu as du lire Correspondance ou encore Souvenir ! C'est de vrai merde, c'est truc l ! loll ! Toutes les autres aussi, d'ailleurs… (air un peu perplexe). C'est étonnant que tu ais aimé C de c… je la trouve vraiment inintéressante.. Mais s'est sans doute parce que je suis l'auteur…

**Sophie dite Lupack :** Bah… Merci, je me dépêche de la faire !

**Yami Aku :** Bah, si tu as oublié c de c, il faut la relire ! ça m'arrive à moi aussi ! loll ! Tu imagine ? J'oublie ma propre histoire ! J'en ai presque honte ! J'ai mit plus d'une phrase à la fin… C'est moins sadique, hu ? loll ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ton histoire, alors je t'envois une profusion d'onde d'imagination ! lol ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Guilderinette : **T'inquiète, tout est déjà prévu ! loll ! (c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignon, les asiatiques ! loll) Bah, un Harry totalement innocent, je pouvais pas… Car avec le tome 5, on s'aperçoit vite qu'il n'est pas un ange.. Certes, ma fic ne prends pas en considération le tome 5, mais tout de même… Je ne sais pas voir un Ryry innocent ! Aucun homme n'est innocent ! ptdr ! Révéler quelque chose de l'histoire ? Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai fait en sorte de vous cacher… l'essentiel ! Bisous à toi !

**Théalie :** Patience…

Et voil ! A la prochaine ! Bientôt, je l'espère de tout cœur !


	5. Une surprise bien préparée

------

**Chapitre 05 : Une surprise bien préparée**

------

« NON ! cria Blaise, exacerbée. Combien de fois dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire dans le novice ! Si vous voulez faire partie de mon théâtre, apprenez la comédie ! SUIVANT ! »

Le candidat sur les planches partit en courant et en pleurant. Bras croisé sur la scène, Draco le regarda avec froideur. Étant le seul acteur doué que Blaise avait trouvé, il était celui qui devait donner la réplique aux postulants. Et de tous, celui qui venait de si bien interpréter la crise d'hystérie était le plus médiocre. Et Merlin savait qu'il en avait vu pass !!

« Y'en a encore beaucoup ? demanda Draco, agacé.

- Une vingtaine, répliqua Blaise. Patience ! »

Draco fit une grimace et regarda le jeune homme que Blaise avait viré puis visiblement réengagé s'avancer. Le garçon fit un sourire tendu à Draco et s'inclina devant Blaise.

« Bonjour, Louis, dit poliment Blaise en lui souriant. Tu connais ton texte ?

- Ou… Oui, Monsieur, répondit le dénommé Louis en rougissant.

- Bien, dit Blaise. Alors c'est parti ! Donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! »

Draco décroisa les bras et son air froid devint catastrophé.

« Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et désespérée. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, c'est trop tard !

- Bien sûr que non, il n'est pas trop tard ! répliqua Louis, énervé. Nous l'avons tué, c'est un fait, mais rien ne nous oblige à avouer notre crime ! »

Louis eut un air conspirateur et passa son bras autour des épaules de Draco, inclinant mystérieusement la tête vers lui.

« Cher ami…, dit-il. Nous pouvons nous en sortir d'une manière très simple. Reste à savoir si elle sera suffisamment élémentaire pour vous !

- Monsieur ! s'offusqua Draco en s'éloignant brusquement de Louis. Je ne vous permets pas ! Insinueriez-vous d'une quelconque manière que mon cerveau n'est pas apte à comprendre vos petites mascarades ?

- Jamais je n'oserai pareille ignominie ! déclara Louis. Mais la célébrité de votre ruse n'a plus de frontière et bon nombre de mes amis m'ont confié que l'adage 'Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer' était celui qui vous caractérisait le mieux…

- Stop ! intervint Blaise, tout sourire. Vous êtes excellent, Louis ! Je vous engage !

- Vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme, son visage s'éclairant de bonheur.

- Oui, répondit Blaise. Reste à trouver d'autres comédiens, car avec deux, nous n'irons pas loin ! Draco, sauras-tu venir, demain ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond, reprenant son expression vide.

- Excellent ! dit Blaise en se levant. Alors à demain, messieurs ! »

Et il partit d'un bon pas.

« Vous avez très bien joué, s'exclama Louis en souriant.

- Vous aussi, répondit Draco, remettant rapidement ses bottes. Et c'est étonnant.

- Ah ? demanda le jeune homme en sautant de la scène, imité par Draco. Pourquoi ?

- Votre visage est très révélateur. Vos émotions s'y lisent trop facilement. Cependant, vous vous êtes très naturellement imprégné de votre rôle…

- J'ai toujours eu une bonne imagination, confia Louis tandis qu'ils montaient le long des gradins. J'ai donc énormément de facilité à me glisser dans certaines situations. »

Draco lui fit un sourire.

« C'est tant mieux, dit-il. Ainsi, vous avez un travail ! »

Louis sourit.

« Oui, dit-il. Et j'en suis très heureux… À demain !

- À demain », répondit Draco, regardant le jeune homme disparaître une fois sortit.

Il transplana à sa suite, atterrissant devant la porte de sa maison. Cela faisait quatre jours déjà qu'il avait donnés sa réponse à Blaise et depuis, il passait plus de huit heures par jour au théâtre. Blaise et lui s'étaient associés, permettant à Draco d'avoir son mot à dire. Tous deux avaient choisi les pièces de la première saison et décidé de monter une petite troupe d'une quinzaine d'acteurs pour commencer. Ils s'élargiraient par la suite si les premières représentations marchaient bien.

Draco rentra joyeusement pour trouver un Harry très occupé à son ordinateur. Depuis la petite crise qu'ils avaient traversés, Harry était devenu terriblement mystérieux. Il courrait d'un côté à l'autre, rédigeant tantôt Merle Pin, tantôt ses livres de Défense. La commission d'éducation avait accepté son projet provisoirement. Il devait leur présenter et récapitulatif du contenu de ses livres avant une date spécifique pour avoir l'entière confiance des membres du jury. Et quand il n'était pas en train de s'acharner au travail, il rendait visite à Poudlard ou entretenait une étrange correspondance avec Severus. Draco avait bien essayé d'en savoir la raison, mais Harry lui avait répliqué que le professeur de potions et lui parlait cuisine et rien de plus. Draco n'en crut pas un mot et chaparda une des lettres où il était question d'œuf à la coque. Perplexe et méfiant, il avait renoncé à découvrir la vérité et avait laissé Harry à ses mystères.

« Bonjour, Petit Gryffondor, dit doucement Draco en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules d'Harry, déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry en se retournant. Et la tienne ?

- À merveille ! »

Draco se pencha sur Harry et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant sa bouche au début puis l'embrassant passionnément. Il glissa sa main le long du visage de son mari tandis que sa langue caressait follement la sienne, arrachant un gémissement à Harry. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit l'air lui manquer cruellement que Draco rompit le contact, se redressant.

« Dobby a fait le dîner ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

Harry eut l'air un instant rêveur puis redescendit sur terre.

« Oui, répondit-il en souriant. Nous avons droit à du steak sauce champignon et à du gratin dauphinois !

- Je vais encore me régaler ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Je vais me laver les mains et, si tu le veux bien, nous passerons à table…

- D'accord », répondit Harry en enregistrant son travail.

D'un bon pas, Draco escalada quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle de bain de leur chambre et s'empressa de se laver les mains, enlevant sa robe de sorcier pour ne rester qu'en jeans et en t-shirt. Il arriva dans le salon où un repas pour deux était déjà sur la table.

« Déj ! s'exclama Harry en lui souriant. Bien, alors passons à table. »

Draco s'exécuta, non sans avoir aidé Harry à faire de même. Depuis les mystères dont son mari prenait plaisir à s'entourer, Draco se montrait plus galant, plus attentionné. Harry en était bien sûr conscient et s'amusait généralement à glisser ici ou là quelques phrases énigmatiques.

« J'ai terminé le chapitres dix-huit, aujourd'hui, annonça Harry. Et les deux premiers livres de Défense sont déjà presque schématisés.

- C'est très bien, commenta Draco en se servant un peu de gratin. Personnellement, j'ai enfin trouvé un bon acteur ! Il s'appelle Louis et il est absolument génial.

- Génial ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Draco. Bon jeu, bon physique… Un brin innocent. Je pense qu'il illustre parfaitement l'expression 'tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes'. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas abattre…

- Bien physiquement ? » demanda Harry.

Draco sembla mal à l'aise.

« Heu… Je veux dire qu'il est pas mal, sans plus, dit-il rapidement.

- Pas mal sans plus ? » répéta le brun.

L'expression de Draco devint soudain amusée.

« Seriez-vous jaloux, Monsieur mon époux ? demanda-t-il.

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Seulement, je trouve qu'il faudrait trouver quelqu'un à Blaise… »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit.

« Menteur », dit-il.

Harry rougit et lui tira la langue.

« Mange, ça va refroidir ! » ordonna-t-il.

Draco éclata de rire et Harry eut du mal à se retenir.

« J'aime te voir jaloux, lui dit Draco. Ça prouve que tu m'aimes !

- Tu en doutes ? demanda Harry, étonné.

- Non, répondit Draco. Mais à toujours être le plus protecteur des deux, un peu de jalousie de ta part me rassure… »

Harry lui sourit et tendit la main pour caresser la joue du blond.

« Je suis toujours jaloux, avoua Harry. Chaque fois qu'un homme te regarde, te parle… Je déteste ça ! Je suis simplement plus modéré que toi… »

Le visage de Draco exprimait la même expression que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans un jour de Noël : béatitude.

« Et je devrais me méfier d'avantage, dit Harry en faisant la moue. J'ai pris le temps de parcourir les lettres des lecteurs de la Gazette, suite à notre petit scoop… Et outre les habituelles menaces, tous ceux qui étaient pour notre couple ont déclaré que si tu cherchais un jour un autre compagnon, ils étaient l ! Je leur en foutrais, moi…

- Tu les as lues ? demanda Draco, tentant de réprimer son sourire ravi. Et que disaient les menaces ?

- Oh, comme toujours, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'était un tas de méchancetés gratuites et d'insultes. Mais je suis tout de même ravi de constater que 40 des lettres étaient positives.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Draco. C'est bien. J'aurai préféré plus, mais c'est bien. Y avait-il quelques lettres négatives qui semblaient tirer vers le positif ?

- Quelques-unes, oui, répondit Harry en mangeant avec appétit. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que se sont ceux-là qui m'intéressent ! Pourquoi tenter de prêcher des convaincus ou de persuader les étroits d'esprit ? L'important, c'est les hésitants. C'est eux qui vont tout déterminer. Te souviens-tu des personnes qui hésitaient ? Il faudrait que je mette leurs lettres de côté afin de pouvoir lire leurs arguments et les contrecarrer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Je peux te les retrouver, dit Harry. Pour quand les veux-tu ?

- Faisons ça ce soir, répondit Draco. La guerre n'attend pas ! »

Harry sourit et mangea le reste de son assiette.

« D'accord, dit-il en se levant en même temps que Draco. Dobby, charges-toi de la vaisselle, d'accord ?

- Bien, Harry Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur », répondit Dobby en sortant de la cuisine.

Draco et Harry allèrent dans le coin salon où Harry fit apparaître trois sacs épais remplis de lettre. Il laissa le premier de côté.

« Ce sont toutes les négatives, dit Harry. Les positives sont dans le deuxième. Les hésitants dans le troisième. Mais j'ai laissé quelques hésitants dans les deux autres sacs. Lis déjà celles-là pendant que je cherche les autres.

- D'accord », répondit Draco en prenant le troisième sac, le plus petit et plus léger.

Il prit la première lettre et remarqua tout de suite qu'aucun nom ne se trouvait dessus. L'anonymat serait probablement la signature de chaque correspondant.

_Chers Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, _

_J'avoue me montrer assez perplexe face à votre couple. Je ne suis pas particulièrement 'homophobe' mais je me demande ce que deux hommes si différents tels que vous font ensembles ! _

_Monsieur Malfoy a souvent fait preuve d'un comportement répressible, voir condamnable. Si j'avais été à la place de Monsieur Potter, je l'aurai quitté depuis longtemps. Ce genre d'homme ne lui attira que des ennuis. La preuve : Monsieur Potter n'a-t-il pas dû menacer le juge Fudge pour obtenir la liberté de Monsieur Malfoy ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit dans ses habitudes d'être violent. _

« Je crois que cette personne te connaît, s'exclama Draco. Ou du moins qu'il s'agit d'un ancien camarade de classe. Sûrement un Serdaigle vu sa façon d'écrire… »

Harry regarda la lettre par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, avoua-t-il. La fin, surtout, me pousse à le croire... »

_Monsieur Potter a vécu de durs moments par le passé et ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi turbulent que Monsieur Malfoy qu'il trouvera la stabilité nécessaire pour panser les plaies de la guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui. Ils sont tous les deux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre et bien que les contraires s'attirent, je pense être en mesure de dire qu'ils vont se détruire. Une haine si grande que celle qui déchirait Malfoy et Potter peut-elle être détruite par quelques instants de tendresse ? J'en doute fortement ! _

« Tu me trouves violent, Petit Gryffondor ? demanda Draco.

- À part quand tu tiens à me prouver que je t'appartiens – ce que j'adore vraiment – non », répondit Harry en riant, plongé dans une de ses lettres.

Draco sourit et se pencha sur Harry qui s'était installé sur le sol, juste devant le divan où il était installé.

« Je te prouverais que tu m'appartiens ce soir, si tu veux, dit-il langoureusement.

- Avec grand plaisir », répondit Harry, lui envoyant un regard alléché.

Draco pouffa et prit sa deuxième lettre.

_Quel genre de malade êtes-vous ? _

_Vous salissez le nom de l'amour par vos actes et actions. L'amour est pur et bon ! Pourquoi le salissez-vous en vous fréquentent de la sorte ? Vous offrez une image déplacée et décevante de notre jeunesse, pervertissant ceux qui vous suivront sans honte ni regret. Vous êtes, tous deux, de très beaux hommes ayant une bonne éducation. Vous pourriez tous deux avoir une bonne carrière si vous parveniez à prendre les bons choix et rattraper certaines erreurs de votre jeunesse. Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous décidez de briser si tôt votre avenir prometteur par votre comportement actuel ?_

« Il est dur, s'exclama Draco. Mais c'est intéressant. Cette personne est très nettement homophobe, mais la seule raison de cette obscure idéologie est basée sur l'évolution sociale. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un homosexuel qui a dû cacher sa préférence pour cette raison et à présent convaincu du bien-fondé de son sacrifice, il – ou elle – nous incite à faire de même. Pitoyable personnage !

- Tu es dure, riposta Harry. Mais comment allons-nous faire comprendre à cette personne que nous sommes parfaitement épanouis en étant ce que nous sommes ?

- En travaillant et en nous élevant dans les rangs de la société. Tout du moins pour moi. Car 'écrivain à succès' devrait lui convenir.

- Tu sais que je ne veux pas qu'on sache pour Tobias Evans, bouda Harry.

- Et on ne saura pas, Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco en prenant la troisième lettre. Mais l'écriture de tes livres de Défense suffira ! »

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement.

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_J'avoue être partagée. Vous êtes un homme célèbre, puissant, beau…Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi malhonnête et odieux que Malfoy ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre. Quand on voit le père, on ne peut que douter du fils ! Je l'aurai laissé dans sa prison, si j'étais vous ! Mais je ne le suis pas. Et j'espère de tout cœur que ce monstre ne vous fera pas souffrir ! _

Draco ferma la lettre et la regarda avec mépris avant de fixer Harry qui lisait encore les autres.

« Cette vipère a vraiment entaché mon nom, gronda Draco, la mâchoire serrée de colère.

- Nous la redorons, dit calmement Harry. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je m'en suis pris plein la tête aussi…

- Ça ne me rassure pas, dit Draco. Ces lettres sont censées être ambivalente, mais je ne vois que négation !

- Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Pas moi. Toutes ces personnes émettent des avis sans fondement. On peut leur prouver qu'ils ont tord. Voilà une négative qui peut être considéré comme ambivalente car elle ne se rend pas compte que l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais la religion la guide, je l'ai donc classé dans les négatives… »

Draco prit la lettre que lui tendait Harry et la lut rapidement :

_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre choix de vie. Certes, vous êtes amoureux tous les deux et c'est clairement visible. Je ne peux rien dire contre cela car vos sentiments sont nobles._

_Pourtant, je ne peux être d'accord avec vous. Vous êtes des hommes tous deux et malgré vos sentiments, vous ne pouvez demeurer ensemble. Le Seigneur a créé l'homme et la FEMME pour de bonnes raisons. Si cela était complètement normal et justifié, je ne vois pas pourquoi le tout Puissant aurait, dans son immense sagesse, vu l'utilité de donner la vie et l'intelligence à ces deux entités si différentes et pourtant si complémentaires qui se retrouvent pas l'intermédiaire de ce si beau sentiment qu'est l'amour ? Après de longues interrogations et questionnements personnels, je ne peux qu'en venir à cette solution. L'amour existe pour que l'homme et la femme puissent se reconnaître et se compléter de leur union dans le but de donner la vie. En enlevant la conception de la vie, qui est le plus grand et magnifique accomplissement que l'être humain peut accomplir, on enlève toute la richesse au sens de l'amour. Alors je vous en pris, pensez à ceci et ne gâtez plus l'amour que vous ressentez. Vous devez chacun aller par votre chemin afin que la volonté divine s'accomplisse._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Amen ! railla-t-il. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ces gens qui pensent que l'amour est guidé par le sexe !

- Je ne le comprends pas non plus, dit Harry. Mais il nous faut accepter chaque opinion, sinon, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux qu'eux ! Tiens… lis celle-là. Elle est très positive, mais hésitante. »

Draco prit la lettre qu'Harry lui tendait.

_Chers Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, _

_Je vous admire énormément. Votre couple repose sur des bases solides qui sont celles de la connaissance de l'autre et de la volonté. Car il faut de la volonté pour faire face à tant de monde bien décidé à vous détruire. Je trouve votre couple absolument adorable ! Néanmoins, je ne peux que douter. Face à tant de colère et de haine, parviendrez-vous à tenir ? Car il est bien de s'aimer, mais il faut savoir rester unis dans les épreuves. Or, vos débuts chaotiques risquent de vous porter préjudice. _

_Si j'étais à votre place, je pense que j'aurai fui depuis longtemps. _

« Guidé par la peur, dit pensivement Draco. Sans doute un Poufsouffle… »

Harry lui donna un coup sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Il faut avouer qu'ils étaient les moins courageux !

- Pas tous ! s'énerva Harry. En outre, si je devais me baser sur les stéréotypes des maisons, je ne t'aurai pas laissé mettre un doigt de pied dans mon appartement ! »

Draco sourit et regarda Harry d'un regard sournois.

« C'est vrai, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je fais partie de cette terrible race de Serpent rampant… »

Le blond sauta habillement du canapé, se retrouvant accroupit devant un Harry légèrement perplexe.

« De cette gente infâme d'êtres sournois et rusés, poursuivit le blond en s'approchant d'Harry avec lenteur. Ces abjects reptiles qui vous hypnotisent et profitent de votre léthargie pour vous avaler tout cru ! »

Il bondit de nouveau et se retrouva coucher sur un Harry mort de rire.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne me prends guère au sérieux, se plaignit Draco, boudeur.

- Non, haleta Harry. En effet… »

Les yeux de Draco devinrent perçants et Harry cessa de rire, déglutissant.

« Grave erreur », dit-il sensuellement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Dans la cuisine, Dobby rougit violemment en regardant par l'embrasure de la porte. Le thé du soir attendrait un peu…

* * *

Deux jours passèrent de nouveau. La vie avait repris son cours, Draco et Harry menant leurs activités diverses avec entrain. La troupe de théâtre s'étoffait, une dizaine d'acteurs venant rejoindre le duo Louis/Draco. Cependant, comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Blaise, ils étaient les deux meilleurs. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient appris à faire connaissance et Draco s'était rapidement rendu compte que son partenaire de scène était l'homme le plus innocent de la terre. Il gardait en lui une naïveté toute enfantine qui le rendait irrésistible aux yeux de la petite troupe. Tout le contraire de Draco qui avait rapidement été délégué comme le leader. Les acteurs le révéraient comme personne jusque là et le silence régnait dans la salle lorsqu'il émettait son opinion, chacun l'écoutant religieusement. Ce nouveau respect donnait des ailes à Draco qui, après le fiasco du ministère, se sentait plus épanoui que jamais.

De son côté, Harry était toujours plus mystérieux que jamais. Lorsqu'il arrivait que Draco lui pose des questions, le jeune homme répondait en lui souriant tendrement, sans plus. Sa correspondance avec Severus avait pris une telle ampleur que le professeur venait parfois parler directement avec son ancien élève. Durant les deux jours écoulés, Draco était rentré pour déjeuner avec son mari et l'avait trouvé en compagnie du graisseux maître des potions, occupés à boire le thé et à discuter cuisine. Mais comme toujours, aucun élément de leur conversation n'avait de quoi crier au complot et après un bon repas, Draco ne pouvait que retourner au théâtre, la tête dévorée de questions tortueuses.

Tout lui fut cependant révélé le sept février. Draco transplana difficilement ce jour-là, épuisé. Jamais journée n'avait été plus éreintante et s'il s'était douté une seule seconde que le théâtre demandait autant d'énergie, le blond aurait refusé l'offre de Blaise sur le champ ! Baillant, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'obscurité anormale de la maison, mais quand enfin, il la vit, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette noirceur inhabituel ??? Rapidement, il gravit les marches du perron et entra dans la maison.

« Harry ?? appela-t-il, inquiet. Harry, tu es l ?? »

Mais aucune voix aimante et joyeuse ne lui répondit. Draco se précipita vers le salon, puis dans la cuisine. Il fouilla chaque pièce du rez-de-chaussée avec une angoisse étouffante et quand il comprit qu'Harry n'était définitivement pas là, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et ouvrit brusquement la porte de leur chambre pour se figer sur le seuil. La chambre blanche entière était couverte de pétales de rose rouge, quelques fleurs traînant ici et là sur les meubles. Des dizaines de bougies flottaient dans l'air, répandant une lumière chaude et douce dans la chambre. Dans le lit, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et d'une chemise rouge sang, Harry le regardait fixement. Draco déglutit et fixa Harry avec stupeur, complètement perdu.

« Mais…, fit Draco, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est-ce qui se… ??? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé et se leva sensuellement de leur lit pour aller se poster devant Draco. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le torse de Draco et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour remonter ensuite vers son oreille et souffler :

« Joyeux anniversaire… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, choqués par les mots d'Harry. Il l'avait totalement oubli ! Il ne savait même pas que le 7 février était arrivé, signifiant par là qu'il avait un an de plus. Face à lui, Harry souriait, amusé de son égarement. Le blond finit par se ressaisir et jeta un regard admiratif sur la pièce.

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il en regardant les pétales et les bougies.

- C'était peu de chose, dit tendrement Harry. Mais je voulais absolument que l'ambiance soit propice pour ton cadeau…

- Mon cadeau ? » demanda Draco, fixant intensément son mari.

Harry sourit et marcha doucement vers leur commode où il prit délicatement une fiole bouchonnée et contenant un liquide rosé. Il revint vers Draco et lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Potion de conception, dit Harry. Elle a été faite par Severus… »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Potion de conception ? répéta-t-il.

- C'est… pour avoir des enfants, dit Harry en rougissant. C'est mon cadeau pour toi… Je veux te donner un enfant ! »

Paralysé, Draco fixa Harry d'un air abasourdi.

« Mais… Tu es un homme, fit remarquer le blond.

- C'est exact, dit Harry. Mais cette potion me permettra d'avoir un enfant. Elle créera en moi les organes nécessaires pour porter ton enfant… Bien sûr, il se peut que ça ne marche pas tout de suite… Severus m'a expliqué que la conception serait sans doute longue et difficile… En outre, il faudra essayer tous les jours si jamais ça n'a pas marché, car dès que nous arrêterons, il faudra attendre un an pour recommencer. Si par contre, ça fonctionne, alors je serai… enceinte. Ce n'est pas dangereux, ajouta Harry en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche. D'autres hommes ont déjà essayé et ils n'ont eu aucune difficulté, si ce n'est celle de la conception… »

Draco regarda la fiole avec une hésitation nettement visible.

« Je ne sais pas, Harry, dit-il. C'est une énorme responsabilité. Autant pour toi que pour moi ! Pour toi car la conception de cet enfant te rendra vulnérable et pour moi parce que… Merlin, je vais être insupportablement protecteur ! »

Harry éclata de rire et prit la potion des mains de Draco.

« C'est à toi de décider, lui dit chaudement Harry. Personnellement, je suis d'accord. Je veux un enfant de Toi ! Je le veux pour toi !

- Tu ne peux pas te sacrifier ainsi uniquement parce que je veux un enfant, le sermonna Draco.

- Je ne me sacrifie pas, s'exclama Harry. Je veux des enfants ! Plus exactement, je veux un enfant de toi ! »

Draco sembla encore hésitant un instant, regardant tour à tour la fiole et Harry.

« Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Après tout, tu étais persuadé que nous n'aurions jamais d'enfant et maintenant…

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Draco. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Un homme n'est pas fait pour avoir des enfants…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le rassura Harry. Severus et moi en avons longtemps discuté. La conception est le plus dure. Quant à la grossesse, ce sera une grossesse normale. Exceptée pour… enfin, pour l'évacuation de l'enfant… »

Draco eut l'air perplexe puis eut soudainement conscience qu'Harry n'ayant pas de vagin, l'enfant devrait forcément sortir par ailleurs.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? lui demanda Draco.

- Je suis terrorisé, avoua Harry en riant. Mais je veux cet enfant. »

Draco sembla hésiter encore, scrutant le visage assurer d'Harry.

« Je suis d'accord avec ça, dit-il finalement. Mais si jamais il y a le moindre danger pour toi… Le moindre, tu m'entends ? On arrête tout de suite ! »

Harry sourit tendrement.

« Nous avons rendez-vous demain matin avec Severus pour voir si ça a marché, dit-il. Tu pourras… Enfin, tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Draco hocha de la tête et renversa Harry sur le lit. Bien que surpris, celui-ci se laissa faire, répondant à son mari avec un plaisir non feint. Il serrait précieusement la fiole dans sa main, attendant que Draco le libère pour la boire. Le blond s'exécuta rapidement et Harry décapsula la petite bouteille qu'il calla rapidement, déposant son cadavre sur la table de nuit.

« Nous n'avons qu'une heure, prévint Harry. D'après Severus, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle agit le mieux…

- Alors Pressons-nous ! », s'exclama Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry émit un léger rire tandis que, tel un oiseau de proie, Draco fondait sur lui, enlevant sa chemise avec une volonté sans borne. De son côté, l'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas en reste. Ses mains avaient péniblement déboutonné la robe de sorcier de Draco, sa chemise et son pantalon. Restait à les lui enlever rapidement. Le blond se débarrassa de ses chaussures et chaussettes d'un habile jeu de pieds, Harry en profitant pour prendre l'avantage et renverser son mari sur le lit.

« Je dois te prévenir, dit difficilement Harry, Draco lui enlevant sa chemise, qu'il ne s'agit pas ici de sexe… Mais de conception. Bien que cela nous apportera autant de plaisir, Severus a été très ferme sur ce point… Nous devons nous contrôler le mieux possible...

- Nous contrôler ? demanda Draco, arrêtant tout mouvement.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Enfin, je veux dire... Lorsque tu… enfin tu… Tu vois ! »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Lorsque j'éjaculerai ? » demanda-t-il.

Les joues d'Harry devinrent brûlantes.

« Oui, dit-il. À ce moment-là, fait bien attention. Il faut que cela soit fait… Enfin, que cela soit fait le plus loin possible… »

Draco dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la gêne qu'Harry ressentait. Il se redressa lentement et passa sa langue le long du cou de son amant, arrivant à son oreille.

« Je ferai en sorte d'être le plus profondément en toi, dit-il d'une voix langoureuse, Harry frissonnant.

- Montre-moi ça », riposta Harry donnant un coup de langue sur les lèvres de Draco.

Draco poussa un grognement sauvage et renversa Harry sur leur lit.

« Je pensais que tu avais retenu la leçon, dit Draco en souriant dangereusement. Il ne faut jamais me pousser à bout ! »

Harry n'eut guère le temps de répondre : Draco l'embrassa violemment tout enlevant sa propre chemise. Il fit glisser sa langue le long du cou d'Harry tandis qu'il immobilisait les mains de son mari. Harry poussa une plainte mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas, ses dents allant malmener l'un des tétons d'Harry. La bosse soudaine dans le pantalon de cuir du Survivant précisa au blond que son mari adorait ça. Relevant légèrement la tête, Draco eut la vision d'un Harry frémissant de désir. Il lui sourit perversement et continua de descendre le long du torse de son époux, sa langue fouillant doucement son nombril avant d'emprunter le petit chemin de poils sombres. Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua légèrement mais sortit dans un grognement quand Draco s'amusa à détacher lentement et un à un les boutons du pantalon en cuire.

« Draco, s'agaça Harry. Je te rappelle que nous n'avons qu'une heure ! »

Le blond sourit perversement.

« Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'adore t'entendre me supplier ! »

Harry voulut répliquer mais Draco lui enleva son pantalon d'un mouvement vif, ôtant presque durement le boxer. Son sourire se fit lubrique quand il découvrit la virilité dressée d'Harry. Il ne la toucha pourtant pas, soulevant les hanches de son amant pour aller taquiner l'entrée intime d'Harry avec sa langue. Harry se cambra, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller en criant de plaisir. Draco eut un sourire amusé et enfonça doucement sa langue en Harry qui remua désespérément des hanches. Draco s'éloigna pour remplacer sa bouche par sa main et sa langue par ses doigts. Il alla doucement embrasser Harry tandis que le brun essayait de lui enlever son pantalon en gémissant.

Tout en embrassant Harry, Draco jeta un léger coup d'œil au pendule. Quinze minutes que son amant avait bu la potion ! Ils auraient largement le temps, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir. Bougeant doucement ses doigts, Draco se mit à genoux sur le matelas, son jeans à peine enlevé. Il saisit les hanches d'Harry et le positionna convenablement avant de s'enfoncer en lui, poussant un cri de plaisir. Harry se tordit doucement, ses doigts agrippant la couverture en dessous de lui. Les chandelles faisaient briller leurs deux corps d'une lueur mystique, donnant à leur acte un semblant de beauté et de bestialité. Draco bougeait vivement en Harry, tentant de se contrôler le mieux possible. Quand il sentit le plaisir affluer dangereusement, il tenta désespérément d'être le plus possible en Harry, le jeune homme brun réalisant lui aussi de ce qu'il se passait. Tous deux se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et Harry saisit brusquement les fesses de son mari, bougeant furieusement des hanches. Ils finirent par pousser un cri similaire, Draco s'enfonçant furieusement en Harry, se répandant soigneusement en lui tandis que le brun faisait de même entre leurs deux ventres. Essoufflés, ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, haletant péniblement.

« Tu crois que… qu'un deuxième round empêcherait l'enfant de se concevoir ? demanda péniblement Draco.

- N… Non, pourquoi ? fit Harry, regardant son mari avec amour.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Draco. C'est mon anniversaire et tu es mon cadeau ! J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter toute la nuit ! »

La seule réaction d'Harry fut d'éclater de rire.

* * *

* * *

BONJOUUR !!! Ou bonsoir, comme vous voulez ! Tiens, je savais pas que j'avais déjà publié le chapitre 4… J'ai faillit vous le remettre ! loll ! Nous fêtons aujourd'hui la communauté française… Et pour cela, j'ai un jour de cong ! N'est-ce pas Merveilleux ???

Enfin soit ! Que se passe-t-il dans ce chap que je doive expliquer… ?? Ah ! Oui ! Vis à vis des lettres de menaces, je tiens à remercier Elfe, car elle m'a bien aid ! Je devais en faire dix, mais je manquais cruellement d'imagination ! Elle m'a bien aidé en faisant quelques unes de ces lettres ! Je sais, y'en a pas dix, mais à la fin, on en avait marre ! loll ! Sinon, à pars ça, je vous avais prévenu dans le résumé que c'était un MPREG… Ceux qui viennent seulement de le comprendre et sont horrifié n'ont plus qu'à partir… Les autres, vous voilà embarqué dans une folle aventure ! loll !

Bon, je vais vite faire les RAR, car je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…

Ah ! Tant que j'y pense ! J'ai déjà choisi le prénom du petit garçon qu'ils vont avoir, mais si vous pouviez me faire quelque proposition… Je peux toujours changé d'avis, après tout… Ah, et si possible, donnez-moi des noms avec une signification… Merci beaucoup !

**RAR :**

**Caroline Black :** Vive Sev !!! Vive le héros de Poudlard !! Ptdr ! Je suis sûre que si le Severus de JKR apprenait qu'il a aidé Ryry, il en ferait une maladie ! loll !

**Shyrinia :** Salut ! ça va bien et toi ? Vous aurez toujours la suite ! Mais ça prendra du temps ! J'adore finir sur des fins sadique, tu me connais ! loll ! Mais promis, j'essayerai d'arranger ça !

**Para :** En voici en voil ! loll

**Remus James Lupin :** Les explications vont prendre du temps à venir, mais elles viendront. Le couple va être expliqué lentement, mais sûrement… Il n'est pas accroché, mais troublé… Il n'est pas encore accroch ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Lola Reeds :** Je suis contente que le couple ne te gêne pas… Y'en a que ça a choqu ! Pareil vis à vis de Draco sur les planches… Enfin, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…

**Tobby :** Il devrait tomber enceinte dans… 4 chapitre, je crois… Ou 5, je ne sais plus vraiment ! J'ai fait le plan de mes chaps, mais bon… Questions mémoire, je sais ce que c'est ! J'ai moi-même pas mal de difficulté à me souvenir de certains noms d'auteur ou de titre ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Bah, tu sais, le niveau est dure aussi à Liège et en plus de ça, j'ai aussi 35 minutes de Train tout les jours ! loll ! C'est assez pénible, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Et pour ce qui est des titres, tu peux les donner ! ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper et pis, si c'est une fic bien et que je ne la connais pas, je pourrais aller la lire ! Mouahahahaha

**Clem :** Je t'ai déjà dit par MSN que ct fait exprès, la petite phrase sur Dray ! J'étais sûre que tu y répondrais ! loll ! Contente que Sev et Nev ne t'aient pas choqu !

**Llianel :** Je t'assure que c'est moins sadique ! Je m'applique, tu sais ? mdr ! Moi ? Arrêter ? Jamais de la vie ! Certes, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire, mais écrire est mon plaisir, voyons ! Même si je ne peux le faire qu'une fois par semaine ! Sniirf ! Et n'oublie pas de continuer ta suite ! Elle est annoncé sur et je t'assure que beaucoup l'attende avec impatience ! (dont moi ! loll !)

**Onarluca :** La potions n'est pas dangereuse pour sa santé, mais il est vrai qu'elle pourrait l'affaiblir avec le temps, histoire de faire stresser Dray… Heu, non, j'ai rien dit ! loll ! Il le dit à Dray dans ce chapitre !

**Sev Snape :** Mon autre inspiration ? Hola ! J'ai un peu perdu le fil l ! loll ! Pour la tête de Dray, ben voilà, tu sais !

**Petrus :** Je pense que ta review m'a fait prendre une jolie couleur Rouge vif ! lol ! Il ne faut pas m'aduler ainsi, voyons, quelle idée ! Il y a tant de gens qui le mérite plus ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant ! D'un garçon, c'est rare, en plus ! Ce qui me fait rire, c'est que pas mal de lecteur se sont dit choqué par la différence d'âge, dont pas mal de fan du couple Harry/Sev… Hors, Neville et Ryry ont le même âge ! Je trouve ça tordant ! Ce cher Snape ne prend pas les défauts de Neville, il est juste pas mal troublé par ce qu'il ressent… Pauvre petiot ! loll ! Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps ! C'est déjà un miracle si je publie now ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Celine.s :** et bien, contente que ça te plaise toujours… C'est pas le cas de certains…

**Tête de nœud :** Tu habites à Liège ? Alors on s'est peut-être croisé un jour ??? Trop bien ! lol ! On pourrait même ce voir, si tu veux ! :p ! Quelle idée d'aller à Bruxelles quand on a une université juste à côté de chez soit ! Moi, j'habite dans un village près de Huy ! Tu vas faire éducateur à Jemeppe ??? Alors tu as peut-être une de mes amies dans ta classe… S'appelle Aline, elle s'habille toujours en bleu et elle bouge dans tout les sens !! loll ! Pour le compliment, de rien, je le pense de tout mon cœur !

**Saïna :** Laissé une review à chaque fois que tu aimes ? A toutes les fics que tu lis ? (car je suppose que, tout comme bon nombre des personnes fréquentant , tu en lis beaucoup…) En effet, y'a pas mal de boulot ! C'est gros comme une maison, mais bon, c'est un MPREG, donc… J'avais prévenu ! Pour le Piercing de Dray, il avait du mettre un autre anneaux quand il est retourné chez son père et il ne l'a pas enlevé… Donc, oui, il en a toujours un…

**Hannange :** Et bien, contente que le couple de Sev et Nev ne t'ait pas choqué, y'en a qui l'ont ét

**Dwallia :** Bah, je ne mets plus de bout suivant, now ! loll ! Voilà la suite, en tout cas !

**4rine :** Contente que tu aimes. Bisous.

**YunaFab :** Bah, Ryry est un mari attentionné, mine de rien… Je crois que je le fais un peu trop féminin… Il faudrait que je lui rende un peu de masculinité… (commence déjà à réfléchir à ce qu'elle va faire pour qu'il ait l'air plus masculin) Encore quelqu'un qui fait remarquer la différence d'âge ! Marrant quant on pense que Ryry et Nev ont le même âge et que ça choque pourtant moins lorsqu'on met Ryry et Sev ensemble… Va chercher à comprendre ! loll ! Et vip, Ryry sera la 'mère'… Va pas m'aider à le rendre plus masculin, ça ! loll ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**BellaPotter :** Contente que mon idée de Dray en acteur te plaise ! Tout le monde n'a pas aimé… Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

**Tolkiane :** Toi, tu connais Lanfeust de Troy ! loll ! Où si tu ne le connais pas, c'est un gros hasard ! Contente que ça te plaise encore ! Bisous !

**Ccilia :** G bien aimé ta feinte, moi ! Alalala.. LSK et LPDP, vous n'avez pas le même humour que Cec' et moi !

**Lunenoire :** Contente que ça te plaise.

**Arwen65 :** Suis contente que tu ais review ! ça fait toujours plaisir de voir arriver de nouvelle tête ! Enfin, nouvelle… façon de parler !

**Angel-Blue :** Dure à trouver, l'autoroute, hu ? loll ! Mais désespère pas, elle doit pas être loin ! ptdr ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Bisous à toi !

**Topcerise :** Contente que le couple te plaise !

**Yami-Aku :** Une review où on ne me lapide pas… C'est si bien ! loll ! Enfin, on ne m'a pas lapidé dans toutes les reviews, mais bon… Certaines n'étaient pas très sympa… enfin, passons… Je suis contente que tu approuves mes choix ! Pour les pertes de mémoire, Merlin Soit loué, j'ai tjs mes fics à portée de main ! ça m'évite de faire des boulettes ! loll ! J'ai adoré ton nouveau chap ! L'était trop mimi ! J'aime beaucoup le couple Blaise/Hermione ! J'aurai sans doute fait pareil si j'avais su avec qui casé Ron…

**Nymia :** Je peux m'en vanter, vraiment ? Ptdr ! Je plaisante ! Moi aussi, j'envois de moins en moins des reviews… Le manque de temps ! C'est horrible, tout de même ! Mais vi, je vais y arriver pour Sev et Nev ! G déjà tout programm ! loll ! Moi, j'ai du mal à accepter de ne faire que travailler toute la journée… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a…

**Melhuiwen :** Spécialiste es amourette ? ça existe ?? loll ! Tu as déjà imaginé des scènes pas très catholique entre Snape et Nev alors que le couple n'est même pas encore form ? Tu vas vite en besogne, dis-moi ! Je m'y plais, à l'unif… Mais y'a tant de boulot ! Rien que pour ça, je me désespère ! Je te jure, on vient de commencer, ça fait qu'une semaine et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer de travail… Enfin, j'essaye de me motiver en pensant à Hermione… Je sais pas pourquoi, de penser à un personnage qui boulotte tout le temps, ça me donne envie de travailler… Tiens, et si j'allais faire Latin ? Loll ! Non, je plaisante ! Me fait penser que je dois aller reviewé Jtmnp ! L'ai lu, mais pas review ! Quelle tête en l'air !

**lyly :** Franchement, tu ne t'en doute pas une seconde ? loll ! Quelque chose me dit que tu as devin !

**LolieShing :** Je t'ai fait peur ? Mais c'était le but, ma chère ! loll ! Et non, c'est pas marqué Drama… Mais j'aurai du, juste histoire de vous terroriser tous ! Néanmoins, y'a une scène en fin d'histoire qui va vous faire encore plus peur ! Mais je dis po quoiiii ! loll ! Je vais peut-être bien en faire une triologie, à cette fic… Mais ça dépend de cette fameuse scène qui fait peur… Faut que j'en parle avec Elfe, ma conseillère en Slash… Mouahahahaha ! Je sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose me dit que je te fais peur, là, maintenant ! Ptdr ! Alors tu n'as rien contre le Sev/Nev ? Tu me soulage, l ! Parce que tout le monde n'a pas vu le couple d'un bon œil ! J'ai pourtant préciser d'attendre avant de critiquer ! Enfin… On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Bisous !

**Chris52 :** Y'a pas à dire, j'adore tes petites conversations avec les personnages ! Voilà la suite, un peu de patience, voyons !!

**Eilowny :** Tu t'ennuis ? Et bien, ne lis plus… Je ne peux que te conseiller l'arrêt… Si tu estimes que ma fic ne te surprend pas, alors arrête… C'est tout simple. Si je m'égarre, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

**Tiffany Shin :** Salut toi! Vip, il va être assez puissant, le mioche… Mais bon, tu verras bien !

**Danielove :** Et bien, je suis contente que tu aimes… C'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! loll !

**Lalouve :** Mais c'est pas sadique, l ! Y'a pire plus loin, tu sais ? Mais non, je suis sûre que tu as un certain talent ! D'ailleurs, dés que j'ai une minute, je cours voir ça de mes propres yeux… Si tu as publié… Il me semble que oui ! J'irai voir ça…

**Sirna :** … heu… Ok, si tu veux passer le chap 1, c'est comme tu veux. Contente que ça te plaise…

**Lady J :** Mais je fais toujours une réponse, voyons ! Sauf si ffnet ne me montre pas la review… C'est déjà arrivé, et j'ai eu l'air bien bête ! Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Pas ta place sur O&F ?? Comment ça ??? Tu n'as pas été accepté ou quelque chose comme ça ??? ça serait étonnant, généralement, on accepte sans problème… Pour ce qui est de Dray acteur, et si, ça se fera… Mais il ne le restera pas éternellement… Je file ! Bijoux !

**Lee-Nc-Kass :** Mais ils parlent anglais, en Ecosse ! loll ! Et moi pas ! Ptdr ! J'aime po l'anglaiiis ! Enfin, si, j'aime. C'est une jolie langue, l'anglais ! Très émotive, presque musicale… Mais je sais pas la parler !! loll ! Je vous ai pervertie ? Ola ! Je me sens flattée ! Ptdr ! Bah, plusieurs personnes ont été offusqué par le couple Neville/Severus… Si si, je vous jure ! Mais non, c'est pas méchant, de vous refiler une partie ! Je l'ai fait pour vous donner de la patience ! ! loll ! Allez, je file, bisous !

**Maria :** Bah, c'est pour vous pousser à continuer, que je m'arrête ! loll ! Et pis, tu sais, je crois pas qu'il y ait de bon ou mauvais moment pour s'arrêter… Pas d'un point de vue lecteur, en tout cas ! D'un point de vue d'auteur, c trop marrant de faire des Cliff ! loll ! Je ne sais pas encore la morphologie du bout de chou de Ryry et Dray… Mais j'y pense ! Contente que le couple Sev/Nev te plaise !

**Lisandra :** Merci.

**Sarah Levana :** Et bien, je suis contente que le couple qui fait peur à certain et vomir d'autre te plaise… Mais si, voyons, Ryry va attendre l'anniversaire de Dray ! Mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était super loin ! Pour ce qui est de ma publication, désolé, mais je crains que les enchantements ne marchent pas… Les études d'abord, c'est ma phrase clef durant les 5 ans à venir ! Bisous !

**MickPotterMalefoy :** Et bien, contente que ça te plaise!

**Alana Chantelune :** Je mentirai si je disais que ta review ne m'a pas fait de la peine… Mais je me vois obliger de te dire ce que j'ai dit à tout lecteur n'approuvant pas mes idées : Si tu n'aimes pas.. Ne lis pas ! Quant à Draco, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il allait rester acteur toujours.

**Kero-yue :** Bien contente que ça te plaise ! Merchi !

**Vif d'or :** Je suis contente que le couple te plaise ! Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde, malheureusement.. enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Des billets pour voir Dray sur scène ? Si tu en trouve, fais-moi signe ! Loll !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Toi non plus, tu n'aime pas ? Et bien, je perds beaucoup de lecteurs, ces derniers temps… Mais bon, on ne peut pas faire plaisir à tout le monde… Au moins as-tu la gentillesse d'attendre avant de laisser totalement tomber, c'est déjà mieux que rien… Je sens que c'est moi qui vais finir par arrêter…

**Alinemcb54 :** M'a bien fait rire, ta review… J'en avais besoin après les quelques commentaires négatifs reçu pour Sev et Nev… Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Bisous et merci de m'avoir, inconsciemment, remonter le morale !

Et voilà… Ben le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'ai de moins en moins de faire MPM… Vais me faire une dose de fic Yaoï pour me recharger et ça ira peut-être mieux… Bon mois à tous… On se revoit en Octobre, avant, j'aurai p-ê pas le temps de publier !


	6. Machination amoureuse

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Machination amoureuse.

* * *

Ce fut l'esprit brouillé et le corps ankylosé qu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la lumière baignant le lit blanc et vide. Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Harry roula sur le dos pour se remettre aussitôt sur le ventre. Draco n'y était pas allé de main morte, la veille et une sourde douleur au postérieur le lui rappela durement. Grimaçant, Harry regarda la place froide de Draco à ses côtés et poussa un juron. Son mari avait profité honteusement de lui toute la nuit et l'avait abandonné le matin venu sans penser à lui ! Il était déjà en train d'imaginer la pendaison du blond quand celui-ci arriva dans leur chambre, un plateau d'argent entre les mains.

« Bonjour Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco en lui souriant. Bien dormi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'étendant tel un chat. Il admira un vague instant son époux, celui-ci semblant rayonner dans une robe de sorcier argentée.

« Je croyais que tu étais parti travailler, dit-il d'un air gêné. Mais pour le peu que j'ai dormi, oui, c'était un bon repos ! »

Draco sourit et déposa le plateau sur le lit, se penchant pour arracher un tendre baiser à son mari.

« Je t'ai préparer le petit déjeuner… Enfin, Dobby a préparer et j'ai ramené, précisa-t-il en voyant Harry blêmir d'effroi. Tu t'assieds pour manger ?

- Heu…, fit Harry, rougissant. J'ai un peu peur de m'asseoir, avoua-t-il. Tu n'y est vraiment pas aller de main morte ! »

Draco pouffa et enleva le plateau qu'il posa au sol. Il installa son coussin sur le matelas et invita Harry à s'asseoir dessus d'un geste de la main. Bien qu'hésitant, le jeune homme s'exécuta, grimaçant légèrement au début puis finissant par s'habituer. Draco alla chercher l'oreiller de son mari et le mit derrière son dos pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise.

« C'est mieux, ainsi ? demanda-t-il en installant le plateau sur les jambes d'Harry.

- Beaucoup mieux », répondit le brun en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire et, s'installant à genoux sur le sol, prit la fourchette d'Harry pour piquer dans un morceau d'œuf brouillé, portant le tout à la bouche de son mari qui, avec un sourire, avala la bouchée avec plaisir.

« J'ai passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie, dit doucement Draco en continuant de nourrir Harry. Et je voulais te dire… Je voulais te dire qu'il n'est pas important pour moi que l'enfant ait été conçu ou non… Je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! »

La mâchoire d'Harry se figea et, les yeux brillants, il déglutit, avalant sa bouchée d'œuf. Ému, il balança le plateau sans ménagement et se jeta sur Draco, passant ses bras autour de son cou pour presser son corps nu contre le sien, l'embrassant passionnément. Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco caressa le corps de son mari avec tendresse, répondant à son baiser avec amusement.

« Mon bonheur est le tien », lui dit Harry en lui souriant.

Draco lui sourit et passa sa main sur le visage d'Harry, l'admirant amoureusement.

« Tu n'as plus ton alliance ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Sursautant, Draco regarda sa main nue de tout bijoux. Il eut l'air un instant perplexe puis se détendit nettement.

« J'ai dû l'enlever hier, se rappela-t-il. Pour le théâtre ! Mon personnage est célibataire et Blaise m'a demandé de l'enlever… »

Harry eut une moue.

« Tu la remettras ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit Draco en souriant, ses mains passant sur le corps d'Harry. Et puis, j'ai déjà mon anneau personnel…

- Ton anneau personnel ? demanda Harry, clignotant des yeux.

- Mhmm, oui, dit Draco en glissant malicieusement un doigt entre les fesses d'Harry, titillant son anus. Mon anneau personnel… »

Harry poussa un cri dégoûté et décocha une gifle sur l'arrière du crâne de son mari.

« Tu es vraiment désespérant ! »

Draco éclata de rire et se pencha pour embrasser Harry, ses mains parcourant encore la peau douce et frissonnante de son époux.

« File au théâtre, dit le brun en lui souriant. Mais reviens pour déjeuner. Severus passera à ce moment-là et nous saurons… Enfin, nous saurons ! »

Draco lui sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son mari avant de se lever et de réarranger sa tenue.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Draco, se tournant vers son amant qu'il admira un instant, souriant lubriquement.

- Oui ? demanda Harry, rougissant sous le regard convoiteur de Draco.

- Ça m'arrangerait bien que ça n'ait pas marché cette nuit, dit le blond, riant. Car je pourrais de nouveau te prendre ce soir !

- Espèce d'Obséd ! gronda Harry, lui balançant son oreiller.

- Je t'aime aussi, Harry, rit Draco. À ce soir ! »

Et après avoir renvoyé le coussin, Draco sortit rapidement de la chambre pour dévaler les escaliers en riant et transplaner une fois sorti.

Draco apparut directement sur la scène. Comme tout les acteurs, il avait l'ultime droit de ne pas avoir à passer par la rue, ce qui le soulageait énormément. Non pas que passer par la porte soit un problème, mais lors des représentations, cela en serait sûrement un ! Quant il arriva, il fut immédiatement accueillit par un Blaise maussade.

« Te voilà enfin ! grogna le jeune homme. Tu es en retard !

- Excusez-moi, votre altesse, s'exclama Draco en s'inclinant. Mais c'était mon anniversaire, hier ! Et je l'ai fêter avec Mon époux ! »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je m'en moque ! dit-il dédaigneusement. Dépêche-toi d'aller en coulisse ! Les essayeuses sont là et j'aimerai que vous portiez vos costumes aujourd'hui !

- Tout de suite ! » s'exclama Draco.

Il bondit rapidement, se retrouvant derrière les rideaux où il fut accueillit par la troupe.

« Salut Draco ! dit Emilie, l'une des comédiennes. Alors, tu as vu Godzilla ?

- Godzilla ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Ouais, fit Mathieu en riant, essayant une perruque blanche d'époque colonial. Il grogne tout autant ! »

Tout les comédiens éclatèrent de rire, les essayeurs râlant aussitôt contre ceux qui bougeaient alors qu'ils essayaient de raccourcir leur tenue.

Draco pouffa mais fut couper par une main décharnée qui l'attrapa par le col.

« Pas le temps de ricaner, Blanc bec ! s'exclama une jeune femme au regard d'aigle. A poile et que ça saute ! Tu joue le rôle du baron, si je ne me trompe. Bien ! J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! »

Draco regarda la jeune femme farfouiller dans une valise.

« Tu attends quoi, gringalet ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Déshabille-toi ! ALLEZ ! »

Draco sursauta et, bien qu'avec répugnance, il enleva sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant en boxer. Plusieurs sifflements enthousiastes se firent entendre du côté des acteurs, mais un regard du blond les fit taire. L'habilleuse le jaugea de la tête au pied.

« Je vois, dit-elle en fronçant des sourcils face à une marque laissée par Harry dans son cou. Essaye ce pantalon… avec cette chemise… et cette veste ! Ça devrait aller ! »

Draco regarda l'ensemble rouge que la dame lui tendait, une petite moue apparaissant sur son visage. Il finit par prendre le vêtement qu'il enfila sous le regard de ses camarades, ajustant convenablement les jambières blanches et les quelques fanfreluches de la chemise. La styliste le fixa un vague instant puis ajusta le pourpoint doré et les dentelles du col, arrangeant la broche centrale incrustée d'un rubis. Elle s'écarta ensuite et admira son œuvre.

« Incroyable ! s'exclama Louis en entrant, tout de bleu et or vêtu. Ça te va super bien ! »

Draco se retourna vers son ami qui était vêtu comme lui, ses cheveux bruns rassemblés en arrière avec du gel.

« À toi aussi », complimenta Draco, souriant.

Louis rougit et s'inclina noblement.

« Enlevez vos vêtements, dit sèchement l'habilleuse. Et échangez ! Je pense que le rouge ira mieux à Louis… et le bleu s'associera mieux avec vos yeux, Malfoy ! Dépêchez-vous !

- Potter-Malfoy », dit Draco en regardant froidement la femme.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air hautain et s'éloigna.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Louis en regardant le blond qui enlevait déjà ses vêtements.

- Je ne l'aime pas, confia Draco, prenant les habits que lui tendait son partenaire.

- Moi non plus », avoua Louis.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« Vous avez fini de rire ? demanda Blaise en arrivant. On vous attend ! Alors dépêchez-vous de vous habiller et venez ! »

Pouffant, Louis et Draco hochèrent de la tête et se hâtèrent d'enlever et d'enfiler leur autre costume.

« Pas sympa, mais intelligente, commenta Louis. Le rouge me va mieux que le bleu…

- Et vice versa dans mon cas », commenta Draco.

Louis sourit et se hâta de rejoindre la scène où un décor d'époque avait été installé. Draco l'y rejoignit et, pris d'inspiration, esquissa quelques pas de danse.

« Avec le costume, ça fait un effet génial ! commenta l'un des acteurs assis dans les gradins.

- Peu importe l'effet ! grogna Blaise. Louis, Draco, j'aimerai que vous répétiez la scène du meurtre ! Marco ? Tu es près ? »

Ledit Marco hocha de la tête. Comme le voulait son rôle, il était vêtu d'un costume brun doré et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, de manière à le faire paraître angoissé.

« Prêt ? demanda Blaise. Draco, s'il te plait ! Mets-toi en position ! Bien… Prêts ? Action ! »

Draco, qui se tenait près de la fausse fenêtre, regardait Louis et Marco interpréter leur rôle.

« Comment, Monsieur ? Criait Louis. Je ne vous permets pas de douter ainsi de ma bonne foi !

- Bonne foi ? répliqua Marco d'une voix stridente. Une poule a une meilleure foi que vous !

- Tu as déjà mangé du foie de poule ? demanda Draco.

- STOP ! cria Blaise depuis les gradins. Draco ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes avec ton foie de poule ?

- Ben quoi ? demanda le blond, l'air innocent. C'est juste une question qui m'a traversé l'esprit…

- Oui et bien la prochaine fois, abstiens-toi ! Louis, Marco. Continuez ! »

Louis, qui essayait de ne pas rire, se tourna vers Marco et ouvrit la bouche pour dire son texte. Ce fut malheureusement un grand éclat de rire qui en sortit. Dans son fauteuil, Blaise poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« Ça suffit ! ragea-t-il. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant le spectacle ? Nous devons répéter sérieusement, c'est clair ? »

Louis, qui continuait de pouffer, reprit difficilement son calme.

« Oui, Monsieur, dit-il.

- Bien… Continuez ! »

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'intervenir.

« Ce monsieur a toujours plus de bonne foi que vous n'en avez, Comte d'Arveloi.

- C'est bien pour un type qui s'appelle Malfoy, de dire ça », laissa échapper Marco.

Toute la troupe éclata de rire, Draco compris. Blaise poussa un second soupir de désespoir.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il en montant sur scène, les trois comédiens présents riant encore. Bon, j'en ai assez. Pause déjeuner ! On reprend dans une heure ! En attendant, ayez la gentillesse de bien vouloir vous calmer ! »

Et il sortit avec rage, tous les comédiens éclatants de rire. La bonne humeur de Draco s'était montrée communicative et bien vite, les blagues fusèrent. Occupé à rire et à se changer pour aller voir Harry, il vit du coin de l'œil que Louis sortait.

« Mais où va-t-il ? demanda Emilie qui avait également suivit Louis des yeux.

- Calmer le Patron, sans doute, dit Josh. Je lui souhaite bonne chance ! »

Draco s'étendit et boucla sa robe de sorcier.

« Je vais allez l'aider, dit le blond. Je dois de toute façon prévenir Blaise que je dois rentrer à la maison… Je serai une demi-heure en retard, mais vous pourrez répéter les scènes où je ne suis pas…

- Lesquels ? demanda Mathieu. Tu es pratiquement tout le temps là... !

- Tout est dans le pratiquement ! répliqua Draco en souriant. À tout à l'heure ! »

Il sauta de la scène et se hâta d'entrer dans le casino par la porte qui y menait. Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs luxurieux, il fut surpris de constater que la secrétaire acariâtre de Blaise n'était pas là. Presque avec hésitation, il ouvrit la porte du bureau, ce qui lui permit de ne pas se faire remarquer par le couple enlacé sur le sofa de la pièce. Draco resta pétrifié une petite seconde avant de sourire et de refermer la porte, laissant Blaise et Louis à leur occupation.

_'Il m'a l'air assez occupé que pour être lui-même en retard, _se dit Draco souriant. _Cela dit, je suis content pour lui et je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui en sera ravi…'_

Sur ces derniers mots, Draco transplana, arrivant juste devant la maison. Pour une question de sécurité, les barrières de protection empêchaient quiconque d'apparaître dans la maison, ce qui tranquillisait Draco quand il n'était pas là. Sur le coup, pourtant, il trouva le sortilège agaçant. Entrant dans la maison, il entendit tout de suite la voix d'Harry dans la cuisine et s'y précipita. Pas gêné pour un sou devant Rogue qui buvait paisiblement du thé, Draco attrapa Harry par la taille, plaquant le dos de son mari contre son torse. Harry eut un sursaut, n'ayant pas entendu Draco et sourit en se retournant.

« Déj ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Blaise a piqué une crise suite à quelques blagues, répondit Draco en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres rouges de son Harry. Louis est allez le calmer… et vus les évènements, Blaise sera Bien calmé quand j'y retournerai !

- Ah ? s'étonna Harry en détachant les bras de Draco pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

- Il semblerait que Louis et Lui aient un attachement commun… Un très profond attachement. Ils étaient très occupés dans le bureau de Blaise lors de mon départ… »

Harry eut un sourire attendri.

« C'est bien que Blaise se trouve quelqu'un…

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, dit Draco en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille. Ça ne fait que commencer… Alors, Severus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy », répondit formellement le maître des potions.

Draco stoppa son mouvement de surprise, le regardant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il à son ancien professeur.

- Absolument pas, répondit l'homme en se levant. Je me dois cependant de mettre un terme aux formalités de manière rapide et d'ausculter rapidement votre mari.

- Oh, fit Draco, toujours étonné par le ton formel de Severus. Euh… Bien, allez-y. »

Harry et Severus échangèrent un léger coup d'œil.

« Hum, fit Harry, assez craintif. Draco… Quand Severus dit 'ausculter'… Il entend… enfin, il va devoir m'examiner… en profondeur… »

Draco figea encore un léger moment, ses yeux se fixant sur le maître de potion, méfiant.

« En profondeur ? demanda-t-il.

- De manière… intime, dit Harry en rougissant.

- Pas question, dit aussitôt Draco.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, intervint Severus. C'est le seul moyen de savoir s'il est enceinte…

- Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner une potion ou lui lancer un sortilège ?

- Si, répondit l'homme. Mais je dois faire quelques vérifications importantes de son état physique. Et le sortilège que je dois lancer demande tout de même à déshabiller le patient…

- Je refuse que vous voyiez mon mari nu ! s'énerva Draco en se levant. Et encore plus à ce que… que vous le touchiez !

- C'est déjà trop tard pour les deux, fit remarquer Severus.

- Comment ? cria presque Draco en se levant d'un bond, ses yeux brillant de jalousie.

- Calme-toi, Draco, intervint rapidement Harry. Il fait référence à l'opération du cœur… Rien d'autre ! »

Draco fusilla encore Severus du regard, ses yeux ne se détournant que lorsqu'Harry lui caressa la joue.

« Je t'en prie, Draco, dit-il avec tendresse. C'est le seul moyen de savoir si ça a marché… En outre, Severus n'est pas un rival. C'est notre médecin.

- C'est un professeur de potions ! répliqua Draco. Et c'est un homme comme les autres, avec des désirs…

- Il a les diplômes pour être médicomage, répliqua Harry. Et il a, avant tout, l'esprit concentré sur ce qu'il sera pour nous tout au long de cette aventure : un Médecin ! »

Draco poussa un grognement agacé et serra Harry contre lui avec possessivité, défiant Severus du regard.

« Un seul coup d'œil louche et je vous jette dehors à coup de doloris, prévint-il.

- Compris, dit simplement l'homme. Harry... Si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller… »

D'un habile mouvement de poignet, Severus alluma les lampes, ferma les volets et fit apparaître une table d'auscultation. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de paraître mal à l'aise, celui-ci gigotant péniblement. S'apercevant de sa gêne, Severus le fixa avec détachement.

« Vous n'êtes pas le premier homme nu que je verrai, dit-il. Et comme vous l'avez dit à Draco, je suis votre médecin. Ne me voyez donc pas comme un homme… »

Harry lança un petit regard hésitant à Draco et, maladroitement, enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant par la même occasion son torse musclé et doré. Difficilement, Draco détacha son regard de Severus pour fixer son mari avec désir. Il suivit le ventre plat et le petit chemin de poils noirs se perdant dans le pantalon avec une sorte de perversité. La veille, il avait passé sa langue le long de ce chemin adoré et ses souvenirs se faisaient terriblement vivaces tandis que, comme au ralenti pour Draco, Harry détachait son pantalon et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes musclées. Le blond déglutit difficilement et eut un sourire amusé en voyant la rougeur des joues de son mari alors qu'il sautait hors de son boxer, le feu aux joues. Immédiatement, Draco fixa son ancien professeur qui garda une expression totalement neutre. Seul preuve de son amusement, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'hilarité face à la gêne du brun et à la jalousie maladive de Draco.

« Couchez-vous sur la table, dit Severus en se lançant un sortilège de propreté sur ses mains. Et écartez les jambes. »

Rouge pivoine, Harry s'exécuta et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier d'horreur lorsque l'homme palpa ses testicules et son membre pour ensuite glisser un doigt entre ses fesses. Le visage mortifié d'Harry fit oublier à Draco ses pensées lubriques et il alla se poster à ses côtés, lui serrant la main.

« Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, fit remarquer Severus en continuant son examen, Harry rougissant encore plus.

- Et alors ? demanda agressivement Draco.

- Et alors rien, dit l'homme. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy… »

Harry poussa un petit soupir tandis que Severus enlevait ses mains pour les nettoyer.

« Je vous avais prévenu que ce serait difficile, dit l'homme en s'essuyant les mains.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'espérer quand même… »

Severus se contenta d'un simple haussement d'épaule et alla farfouiller dans un petit sac, en sortant une fiole remplie d'un liquide rosé.

« Ne désespérez pas, dit-il en la tendant à Harry. Ça sera dure et long, mais vous en sortirez gagnant… »

Harry sourit en prenant la fiole.

« Je suppose, oui… »

Il sauta de la table et s'empressa d'aller enfiler ses vêtements sous l'œil convoiteur de Draco et amusé de Severus.

« Bien, dit Severus lorsqu'Harry fut habillé. À présent, je me dois de vous rappeler de garder espoir. La conception du bébé est le plus dur car elle demande beaucoup de magie, mais surtout, des relations bien plus techniques…

- Plus techniques ? demanda Draco, étonné.

- Moui, fit simplement l'homme en refermant sa trousse et annulant tout ses sortilèges. Comme vous l'a sûrement dit Harry, l'éjaculation doit se faire le plus loin possible. Il existe pour ça des positions plus pratiques que celle que vous utilisez probablement…

- Comment savez-vous la position que nous avons ? demanda Draco, méfiant.

- Par rapport aux marques laissées par votre sexe lors de la pénétration », répliqua Rogue avec détachement.

Assis sur sa chaise, le visage d'Harry avait pris une couleur rouge étincelante.

« Et quelle position nous conseillez-vous ? demanda Draco.

- Et bien, le mieux serait que Potter se mette à quatre pattes durant la relation. Cela vous permettrait de vous enfoncer plus loin en lui… »

De la vapeur sortait presque des oreilles d'Harry qui fixait le mur en face de lui, terriblement gêner.

« Vous pouvez également essayer la même position en étant debout mais avec Potter légèrement penché vers l'avant, pour permettre à votre semence de mieux le féconder… »

Draco hochait de la tête avec attention.

« Hum, fit Harry dont le visage rivalisait avec le drapeau des Gryffondor. Je vous remercie pour vos conseils, Severus… Et si vous rentriez au château ? La pause déjeuner est bientôt terminée… »

Severus esquissa un sourire sadique.

« En effet, dit-il en se levant. Je terminerai donc ma visite en complimentant vos parents… Vous avez un joli petit cul ! »

Et tandis qu'Harry bouillait sur place d'embarras et que Draco tentait d'extirper sa baguette de sa poche, Severus sortit pratiquement en courant de la maison et transplana. Rageur, Draco tapa du pied.

« Demain, je le tue ! dit-il.

- C'est ridicule, dit Harry. Tu vois bien qu'il a dit ça uniquement pour te provoquer ! N'y prête pas attention ! »

Draco poussa un grognement agacé et regarda Harry, allant le serrer sensuellement contre lui.

« Il a peut-être dit ça pour me provoquer, mais il a regard ! Sinon, comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, dit Harry avec agacement. Severus n'a aucune attirance pour moi mais pour Neville !

- Londubat ?? S'étouffa presque Draco.

- Oui, dit Harry avec un petit sourire amusé. Ils en sont encore au stade du : 'Je te regarde, je te regarde pas' mais leur attirance est très nettement visible ! Néanmoins, ils n'avanceront jamais sans un certain coup de main… »

Draco sourit et renversa Harry sur la table, allant mordre la peau de son cou pour ensuite le sucer doucement, arrachant un gémissement à Harry.

« C'est pour… C'est pour ça que… Oh… J'aimerai… J'aimerai organiser une sorte de réunion de famille pendant… pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit difficilement le brun en haletant sous les caresses de son époux.

- Vacances de Pâques ? demanda Draco en laissant enfin son mari libre.

- Mhmm, oui, dit Harry en se redressant légèrement. Nous inviterions Ron et Hermione… Puis Angus et Sept… Et Blaise et Louis ! Je pourrais faire sa connaissance, ainsi… Sans oublier Severus et Neville ! Enfin, si tu es d'accord…

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Draco en allant s'asseoir à la chaise de la table un sandwich apparaissant devant lui. Mais il y a un problème... Tu as prévu quatre couples et il n'y a que trois chambres de libre… »

Harry eut l'air un instant agacé puis sourit.

« Et si nous construisions une cabane dans le jardin ? Une cabane magique et terriblement romantique. Plus tard, notre enfant pourrait aller jouer dedans, mais en attendant, il pourrait servir de petit nid d'amour à Neville et Severus…

- Qui te dit que leur couple se formera à Pâques ? demanda Draco.

- Rien, si ce n'est que, connaissant Severus, il ne fera rien sans être sûr d'être seul avec Neville ! Et deux semaines à dormir dans la même pièce que lui, à le voir tout le temps, pourraient sans aucun doute les aider ! »

Draco eut un sourire et hocha de la tête, mangeant son sandwich.

« Je me renseignerai auprès de Blaise pour trouver des constructeurs, dit-il après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée.

- Pas question ! répliqua Harry. Pas besoin de constructeur pour si peu ! Je suis un sorcier et je peux très bien m'en charger ! Ce n'est jamais qu'un sort ou deux ! »

Draco sourit et se leva pour embrasser son mari.

« Ok, Chef, dit-il en souriant. Tu t'en charges ! Mais attention, si jamais ils se plaignent d'inconfort, tu en assumeras l'entière responsabilit ! »

Harry sourit.

« Bien entendu ! »

Il s'embrassèrent encore puis Draco regarda l'heure, poussant un juron.

« Bon, je te laisse à ta construction, alors, dit-il en souriant. Moi, je retourne faire enrager Blaise !

- Pour quand est la première ? demanda Harry.

- Une semaine, répliqua le blond. Ce qui explique pourquoi il est si angoiss ! Il a beaucoup investi dans ce théâtre ! »

Harry eut un sourire compatissant.

« D'accord, dit-il. Alors va vite, qu'il ne nous fasse pas un malaise face à la disparition d'un des acteurs principaux… Et reviens-moi vite… »

Draco regarda Harry avec amusement.

« Le plus vite possible, dit-il. Nous avons un bébé à engendrer, après tout… »

Harry sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé par les préoccupations sexuelles de Draco. Il devait pourtant avouer que, tout comme son mari, il avait hâte d'être le soir même…

* * *

Mpfff…. Faut bien que je le fasse un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme le chapitre 7 avance 'enfin', Et bien je poste le 6… Je ne vais pas m'attarder, je n'ai guère de temps ! Bisous à tous !

Mais avant tout de chose, **Promotion Gratuite** ! Ou Pub, si vous préfér ! Je suis sûre que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent déjà **Melhuiwen**. Que beaucoup d'entre vous attende impatiemment ces prochains chapitres… Mais je suis également sûr qu'il en a qui regarde ce nom d'un air hésitant. '**Melhuiwen** ? Non, ça me dit rien…'… Et bien vous vous avez tord ! Je vous encourage donc tous à aller lire ses traductions et Sa fic : '**Je t'aime moi non plus**' qui est un défis que j'avais lancé dans un chapitre de Cœur de Cristal ! et review ! Autant que vous pouvez ! loll !

Une demande aussi de **Llianel** qui a décidé de faire la **suite de Mon OS** : '**Bon anniversaire Potter**'. Elle **recherche désespérément une ou un, correctrice/Correcteur**. Celui ou celle qui ce sent d'attaque, envoyez-moi un petit mail et je vous donnerai son adresse ! Merci d'avance !

**RAR :**

**Clem :** Bah, n'y peux rien si g du retard sur O&F, mou ! Si tu te souviens pas bien, le mieux, c'est encore d'aller le relire ! ça fait pas de mal et ça vexe pas l'auteur quand on dit qu'on ne se souvient pas de l'histoire ! Ils ramassaient pas des fleurs pour le plaisir, voyons ! C'était pour une potion ! Alalalala…

**Remus James Lupin :** Va falloir du temps avant qu'ils ne soient vraiment heureux, crois-moi !

**Jo Lupin :** C'est pas toujours bien d'aller voir sur O&F car tu vas devoir attendre longtemps avant d'avoir un autre chapitre de moi ! Mais bon, c pas une grande perte !

**Kikou224 :** Pourquoi pas Draco comme porteur ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai toujours imaginé Harry comme étant le plus 'féminin' des deux. J'aurai aimé une fille aussi, mais le plan de l'histoire est fait depuis un bon moment et je ne peux pas le changer sans devoir me casser la tête dessus pendant des jours… Or, je préfère me casser la tête pour autre chose… foutu école de mes deux…. Heu, je m'égare, l

**Anya et Xeres :** Et bien, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et que ma fic te fasse du bien… C'est pas vraiment mon cas (devenue accro au café, cernes aussi grande que des poches de kangourou) mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… loll !

**Marion-moune :** Contente que ça te plaise.

**Para qui fait la grève du Login :** Alors six, c'est suffisant ! loll !

**Tobby :** Tu ne l'as pas dit à tes lecteurs/lectrices, au moins ?? Non, parce que j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! loll ! Si c'est long de répondre à tout ça ??? C'est interminable, tu veux dire ! Un vrai cauchemar !! Je désespère d'en voir le bout à chaque fois ! Et je peux t'assurer que quand je le vois, c'est l'ultime joie ! Que dis-je, joie ? C'est l'allégresse ! loll ! Si je les fait rapide, c'est parce que raconter ma vie à 42 personnes me fatiguent ! loll ! Si tu prêtes bien attention, à mes débuts, je n'hésitais pas à en mettre une couche.. Now, je fais au plus court, ça m'épargne les doigts et surtout, les nerfs ! Quoi qu'il y a certaines exceptions… Ce que je viens de faire, par exemple ! loll ! Comment je fais pour publier ? Et bien… Je souffre mille mort de fatigue et de travail, mais je le fais ! Il faut bien te dire qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, je meurs d'envie de voir votre réaction ! Comme celle avec Severus et Neville ! ça m'a bien amusé de voir les 'Oh mon Dieu, elle a os !'… Mouahahaha ! Pour Petit Clown, je suis désolée, mais je bloque, pour l'instant… Ce n'est pas le cas de F et mésa qui a eut un soudain déblocage phénoménale…Il y a des incohérences aussi, dans mes histoires ! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il manque quelqu'un, dans cette fic… Deux êtres, pour être exacte ! Il s'agit de Nougat et Tartam… Et j'avoue que je me casse la tête comme une malade pour essayer de réintégrer nos deux petits amis… Je crois avoir trouvé, mais c'est tiré par les cheveux ! loll ! Il m'arrive aussi d'avoir une idée puis de remarquer qu'on l'a fait…. C'est pour ça que, généralement, je me dépêche de le faire, comme ça, on peut pas me la piquer ! loll ! J'en ai eu une fantastique, mais j'ignore pourquoi, je bloque dessus… Dommage ! ça fait un an qu'elle est en pause ! Rusard et Hermione ont été mit ensemble ? ARGH ! Quel est le taré qui a imaginé une telle horreur ?? Je ne déteste jamais une review, ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi non plus, je ne suis pas du matin ! C'est une vrai torture de se lever ! Quand mon réveil sonne, g l'impression que je vais hurler ! J'ai déjà eu pas mal de pulsion meurtrière vis à vis du pauvre appareil ! loll ! M'a bien fait rire, ta review, mou ! loll !

**Onarluca :** Allons, tu me connais ! J'aime les complications ! mdr !

**Angel-blue :** ça va, bien que fatiguée par le travail ! Bonne chance pour l'autoroute, tu vas en avoir besoin ! lol !

**Celine.s:** Des problèmes ? Allons, je ne serais pas moi si je n'en mettais pas ! Niark niark niark niark !

**Shyrinia :** Bah, y'a rien de neuf ! je suis crevée aussi ! Les cours me prennent tout mon temps et d'ailleurs, ta review est la dernière que je fais pour aujourd'hui ! G des notes à recopier TT… Et du latin à faire (casse-couille, ce latin !) Allez, je file ! Bisous à toi !

**Isolde :** Patience pour le chap 7, je fais ce que je peux ! Sinon, il me semble avoir lu une fic de Dwallia… Mais je n'en suis pas sûre, avec tout les noms que je vois, je finis par m'y perdre !

**Alana Chantelune :** Quatre chapitres de Lemon ? Noonn…. Faut pas offenser les plus prudes d'entre nous ! (oui oui, il y en a encore !) Ne juge pas trop vite mon chtit couple… Au début, gt moi-même plutôt sceptique puis en y pensant… J'ai fini par bien aimé. Attends les 'explications' de la création du couple et tu me diras si tu n'aime toujours pas.

**JohannaMalefoy :** Merci !

**Lyly :** Le 'Enfuir en courant' m'a posé quelques problèmes, moi. Je ne voyais tout simplement pas Snape courir ! loll ! Mais bon, j'ai tout de même laiss !

**Yue-kero :** Shaolan, comme dans Sakura ! Que j'aime ce manga… (yeux pleins d'étoiles) ct pas Ellessar, le nom elfique d'Aragorn ?? Merci pour les idées, en tout cas !

**Sarah Levana :** Mon Dieu ! Si je connais Elehyn ??? Mais bien sûr ! Je lui rends un culte à chaque chapitre, me prosterne vingt fois devant l'auteur alerte que je reçois lorsqu'elle publie et me délecte de chaque phrase qu'elle écrit avec une certaine perversité (je l'admet ! loll) Moi ? Devenir une prêtresse du HP/DM ?? Heuuuuu…Y'a personne d'autre pour remplir le rôle ??? Hu ? Non, j'essaye pas de me défiler, quelle idée ! loll ! En tout cas, merci ! C'est très flatteur ! (dégueu, ce caf ! L'était trop cors ! Yeurk !)

**Tete de nœud :** Tu ne connais pas Aline ??? Dommage ! Elle adore Le Seigneur des Anneaux ! Je sais pas si tu aimes… Mais bon, passons ! Je serais ravie d'aller boire un verre en ta compagnie ! Dis-moi quand et je suis l ! Sauf le 31 Octobre, suis prise ! loll ! N'a pas réussi du premier coup, mais ça n'en est que plus profitable pour nous !!! (Air pervers)… Hum… (air timide) Je n'ai rien dit ! loll !

**YunaFab :** Je te dis pas la difficulté que j'ai eu avec ces foutus lettres ! Quel casse-tête ! Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Tu n'aimes pas les HP/SS ??? Alors oui, c'est vrai que l'exemple est mal choisis ! loll ! Harry et Severus peuvent être collable, mais c'est très difficile ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'en fais pas ! loll ! J'ai bien deux fics HP/SS en préparation, mais… Je bloque pas mal dedans ! La première parce qu'elle est très sombre et la seconde trop mièvre… Enfin soit ! Merci pour ta review !

**Melhuiwen :** C'est râlant quand les super longues reviews disparaissent ! Surtout quand on a mit tout son cœur à les écrire ! Et je ne doute pas que ce fut ton cas ! loll ! Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas un peu obsédée ?? Y'en aura d'autre de Lemon, tu peux me faire confiance ! Quoi de plus merveilleux que d'imaginé Ryry et Dray… ensemble… dans un lit ? (les voir en vrai ! loll !) Pauvre Harry tout gêner de devoir expliquer à Draco la conception de leur enfant ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'en rire ! Imagine-toi une seconde à sa place !! Moi, j'en serai tout aussi mortifiée que lui ! Louis ? Draguer Dray ??? Oooh, non ! Il a déjà quelqu'un… Tu dois l'avoir vu avec ce chap, d'ailleurs ! J'ai même prévu un OS explicatif avec Louis et …. Mais il ne sortira qu'une fois que je serai certaine que rien de compromettant ne sera révélé vis à vis d'MPM… J'écoute pas les critiques négatives, mais faut bien que j'y réponde, hu ? Allez, je file ! Bisous !

**Vif d'or :** Je t'avoue que j'aurai sans doute profité de mon cadeau également, si j'avais été Dray ! Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas ! Bouhouhou !!! J'en veux uuun ! Pq tjs soupçonné les personnages les plus innocents des pires bassesses ! Non mais ! Laissez donc mon Louis en paix, ce n'est pas lui qu'il faut craindre ! (air hyper sournois qui fait flipper mon entourage)

**Tolkiane :** J'adore Lanfeust aussi ! J'ai lu les trois premiers quand j'étais chez ma mère et en rentrant chez moi, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : acheter les suivant ! C'est maintenant chose faites…Et il faut que j'achète les trois premiers ! loll ! Je vais le faire encore plus jaloux, le Ryry… Car… Les hormones vont le faire réagir de manière inattendue ! Mouahahaha ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Lunenoire :** loll ! Moi, gt terriblement rouge devant mon ordinateur !

**Marikili :** Bah, de rien, c'est gratuit ! loll !

**BellaPotter :** Figure-toi que j'ai du mal à imaginer le mouflet ! Soit je lui fait les cheveux noir aux yeux gris ou les cheveux blonds aux yeux verts… Je suis assez hésitante sur ce point l ! Va pas être trop long pour que ça marche, t'inquiète !

**Cassey le zombie fou fou :** Pas d'idée de nom ? Arf… pas grave ! Contente que tu suive si attentivement !

**Crazysnape :** Vache! Tu t'es remise à niveau en seulement deux jours ! J'applaudis ! Faut du courage, pour faire ça ! ça, c'est le problème quand on lit pendant deux jours d'affil : Après, faut attendre la suite ! loll !

**LolieShing : **J'ai lu aussi un Hermione/Hagrid, je pense qu'il s'agissait du même que toi… Et moi aussi, ça m'a perturbé à vie ! loll ! Pour ce qui est de la révélation du sexe de l'enfant, je l'ai dit sans crainte car je pensais que vous le saviez déjà tous ! La Gardienne n'a-t-elle pas dit 'IL sera puissant' ??? Héhéh !

**Pomme :** Ainsi, malgré le fait que tu n'es pas fan des MPREG, tu continues ? Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! le Mot Exacerbé existe, voyons ! C'est un synonyme d'exaspéré, si tu veux tout savoir ! loll !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Ainsi, vous adoré ce chapitre ? Le passage du rougissement de Dobby ? Vous auriez voulu que je l'écrive ??? Héhé… J'aurai voulu aussi ! loll ! Mais comme y'avait déjà un Lemon en fin de chap, je me suis dit non… J'aime bien les prénoms que vous m'avez donné.. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui donner le nom d'une étoile. Ingénieux…

**Orphée Potter :** Pas grave si t'as pas reviewé, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, en tout cas.

**Saïna :** Je n'avais pas pensé que certaines personnes ignoraient la signification de MPREG… ça me semble tellement évident que je n'ai pas pensé à expliquer… pas étonnant que j'ai largué quelques lecteurs aux passages… On se le demande où est Lestat ! Je le mettrai bien dans l'histoire, mais là, ça deviendrait du n'importe quoi, je crois ! loll ! Ainsi, non, le Louis de MPM n'est pas celui d'Anne Rice ! loll ! La vérité, c'est que la juge a été inventé pour donner des complications, mais j'avais déjà prévu cette suite bien avant ! loll ! Shinji, comme dans Evagélion (me faut la suite, tant que j'y pense !)… C'est une bonne idée, mais en effet, Draco et Harry ne l'appelleront pas ainsi. Merci quand même.

**Llianel :** Un Arrière goût d'inachev ? Mhmm… étrange ! Attendre, attendre… Je dois toujours attendre, avec vous ! loll ! Fainéant d'auteur !! (se rappelle qu'elle est une auteur) Hum… G rien dit ! lol ! Une annonce concernant un ou une correctrice ??? Tiens, tu me fais penser que j'ai de la pub à faire… Et voilà Pub et demande d'aide sont faites ! Y'a plus qu'à attendre les réponses pour toi ! Pour Petit Clown, j'y pense sérieusement. Oui, je sais, penser est décevant, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai guère le temps ! Je suis déjà si contente quand je peux faire un peu de MPM… Quant au Slash HP/DM dans PC, j'y pense également, mais je ne promets rien ! Enfin, je file ! Bisous !

**Yami-Aku :** Bah, je trouverai ça injuste que Draco soit le seul à manifester un peu de jalousie ! Faut savoir répartir les choses ! Tu as dessiné un dessin sur Dray en fouine ??? JE VEUUUX !!!!! lolll !! (saute partout en disant je veux) Envoiiiiis ! loll ! Je suis à genoux devant toi ! Si si, c'est vrai ! Je veuux ! (bave) Bon, je pense que tu as compris !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Mpfff… J'avais la flemme quand j'ai répondu à ta review ! Faut m'excuser ! Je suis contente que tu décide de continuer de lire, en tout cas !

**Speedy-of-77:** Et moi , alors, que dois-je dire ? Depuis combien de temps ne t'ais-je plus review ? Et pourtant, je suis pratiquement toutes tes fics ! Vi vi, je te jure ! Bien sûr que je t'autorise à utiliser le Sev/Nev ! Tu imagine si le créateur du Dray/Ryry nous avait interdit de le faire ? Quelle perte ! Un couple n'appartient à personne ! Tout le monde peut les prendre ! loll ! (si je pouvais prendre simplement Severus… (bave)… Heu… J'ai rien dit ! loll) Je sais pas combien y'aura de chapitre, je pense à une trentaine, mais je ne suis sûre de rien ! Allez, je file ! Bisous et félicitations pour tes fics ! Sont trop géniales !

**Flore:** Merci, c'est très gentil à toi !

**Danielove:** Bah, chacun ses goût, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Petrus:** Hebdomadaire ? Plus tellement, now, n'est-ce pas ? J'hésite beaucoup quant au rôle du parrain. Une chose est sûre, ça ne sera pas Ron… Trop irresponsable ! loll ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit des jumeaux, car j'ai déjà prit l'idée pour F et mésa, une autre de mes fics qui n'est pas slash, mais bon… Une fois m'a suffit ! Tu décortique mes paroles ? Et béh ! Je te souhaite du bon amusement !

**AngyDemon:** Bien sûr que je lui ai prévu une césarienne, voyons ! je ne suis pas si sadique ! loll !

**Lola Reeds:** Pauvre petite ! On a réussi à te dégoûter… Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose d'horrible ? Quelqu'un a créé un Hermione/Rusard ! Si si, je te jure ! L'ai pas lu, mais on m'en a parl ! Quelle horreur ! C celui-ci, le chap où Sev joue au docteur avec Ryry ! loll ! Je suis moi aussi d'accord avec le raisonnement de Dray, mais j'ai pas de Ryry sous la main… Tssss… Amuse-toi bien avec ce chap !

Et voil ! A la prochaine ! En Novembre, je le crains.


	7. Manœuvre mal placée

------

**Chapitre 07 : Manœuvre mal placée**

------

Les jours passaient doucement, le mois de février s'écoulant paisiblement. Harry et Draco flottaient sur un immense nuage de bonheur, entraînant dans leur sillage leurs amis communs. Leur vie avait pris un nouveau train-train qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils se levaient le matin, Harry préparant un bon petit déjeuner pour Draco avant que celui-ci ne parte au théâtre. Chaque midi, le blond revenait pour l'auscultation de Severus, fixant méchamment l'homme 'au cas o'. Il repartait ensuite travailler pendant qu'Harry travaillait à ses livres ou à la construction de la petite cabane de jardin. La première approchant, Blaise se montrait de plus en plus exigeant, si bien que Draco avait du mal à s'échapper pour venir entendre le verdict de Severus, verdict toujours négatif. S'ils n'avaient pas poussé de soupir de désespoir durant la première semaine, la seconde se vit ponctuée d'un abattement matinal. Le soir venu, les deux époux retrouvaient leur fougue et leur passion, mais celles-ci ne duraient jamais longtemps et il finissait toujours par supplier le ciel de leur accorder ce qu'ils demandaient avec acharnement : leur enfant.

Le nouveau but de leur existence eut pourtant rapidement de l'ombre avec le jour de la première de la troupe Zabini. Ce matin-là, quand Harry se réveilla, se fut pour trouver un Draco déjà occupé à se raser dans la salle de bain. Le blond semblait terriblement nerveux et Harry n'eut que le temps de lui enlever son rasoir des mains avant qu'il ne se coupe.

« Laisse-moi faire, dit Harry en lui souriant. Tu es trop nerveux ! »

Draco s'installa sur le bord de l'évier et passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry qui, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prit soin de raser le jeune homme.

« Voilà, dit-il en essuyant doucement la peau devenue douce de Draco. C'est agaçant que les sortilèges de rasage ne marche pas sur toi… »

Draco se contenta d'un grognement et sauta dans la douche. Harry se retint de rire et sortit de la salle de bain.

« Je t'ai mis des essuies sur le radiateur et ta robe de chambre est accrochée à la porte, dit-il. Rejoins-moi en bas quand tu auras fini de t'habiller… »

Draco ne répondit rien, sans doute trop occupé à essayer de se noyer. Pouffant légèrement, Harry descendit à la cuisine, non sans avoir enfilé une robe de chambre. Il y trouva Dobby, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner.

« J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé hier, Harry Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur, prévint Dobby en le saluant.

- Parfait, dit le jeune homme. Un bon petit déjeuner lui ferra du bien, j'en suis sûr… »

Dobby eut un sourire et Harry s'installa à la table, lisant la Gazette du sorcier distraitement. Il eut une grimace en voyant qu'en troisième page, quelqu'un parlait justement de la première du Théâtre Zabini et arracha rapidement l'article qu'il remplaça d'un coup de baguette par une publicité. Mieux valait pour le moral de son mari qu'il efface toute trace des insinuations douteuses répandues dans le quotidien sorcier. Peu de temps après, ce fut un Draco encore un peu trempé et vêtu lui aussi d'une robe de chambre qui arriva. Il avait l'air terriblement calme, ce qui prouvait à Harry qu'il ne l'était absolument pas !

Souriant, Harry se leva et força Draco à s'installer. Dobby claqua des doigts et de chaud et ronds petits pains fourrés de chocolat ou de confitures diverses apparurent sur la table avec un thermos de café, de thé et de chocolat chaud. Une carafe de jus d'orange complétait les boissons et Harry en servit un verre à son mari, sachant que celui-ci l'adorait.

« Et bien, commenta le blond d'une voix détachée. Quel choix ! »

Harry eut un sourire.

« J'ai demandé à Dobby de nous préparer tout ça exprès, dit-il en massant tendrement les épaules de Draco. Je voulais que tu manges avant d'aller au théâtre… »

Draco eut une grimace mais prit quelques petits pains.

« Et tu as donc demandé tout ce que j'aimais, petit Démon ! dit-il. Enfin, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je mange… Imagine la tête de Blaise si je m'évanouis sur scène… »

Harry pouffa et cessa son massage pour aller s'installer en face du blond.

« À quelle heure commence la pièce ? demanda-t-il.

- Vingt heures, répondit Draco en engouffrant trois petits pains à la suite. Je t'ai réservé une place au premier rang ! De même qu'à tous nos amis !

- D'accord, répondit Harry. J'ai envoyé leur invitation avant-hier ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et avala son jus d'orange. Harry eut un sourire amusé et se leva doucement pour aller, après l'avoir éloigné de la table, s'installer sur les genoux du blond et l'embrasser vivement. Distrait, Draco passa ses mains autour de sa taille, se collant contre lui en poussant un gémissement sourd. Harry s'éloigna finalement, ses yeux brillants de malice.

« Monstre ! dit Draco en soufflant. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de partir, maintenant !

- Ah ? demanda innocemment le brun. Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix ! Ce n'était qu'un encouragement, rien de plus ! »

Et pour prouver son affirmation, il se releva, dénouant les bras serrés de son mari autour de lui.

« Je t'ai préparé des vêtements, dit-il en souriant. Ils sont dans le salon… J'ai pris les plus confortables et esthétiques possible… Pour que les dernières répétitions se passent bien ! »

Draco lui lança un regard ampli de gratitude et de désir. Riant, Harry revint près de lui et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

« Désolé de t'avoir mis dans cet état, dit-il. Mais dis-toi que le baiser n'est rien comparé à ce que je te ferais ce soir… »

Harry passa sensuellement sa main dans la robe de chambre entrouverte, caressant le torse pâle à sa disposition et arrachant un second gémissement à Draco. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son époux et chuchota :

« Va t'habiller ! »

Il s'écarta ensuite brusquement et, riant, virevolta vers le couloir où, toujours assis sur sa chaise, Draco l'entendit monter joyeusement les escaliers.

« Sadique ! » gronda le blond assez fort pour que le brun l'entende.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un rire.

* * *

Harry arriva une heure à l'avance au théâtre. Il passa les hautes portes de chêne incrustées d'or vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, une élégante robe de sorcier en argent laissant entrevoir ses vêtements moldus. Exceptionnellement, il avait tenté de coiffé ses cheveux ce qui s'était soldé par un échec cuisant mais avantageux : ses mèches rebelles s'étaient placées de manière élégante. Contradictoire à l'effet désiré, mais appréciateur.

Son cœur battant la chamade, il ne prêta même pas attention au marbre blanc qui constituait la pièce ni au tapis rouge brodé d'or qui le dirigeait vers la bonne salle. Il se planta simplement au centre du hall et respira un bon coup, tentant de calmer son appréhension. La journée était passée terriblement lentement pour lui qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, être la soirée même. Cependant, comme pour l'agacer, celle-ci était venue extrêmement doucement ! À présent, il lui semblait que les dernières minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse folle. Il regardait avec irritation les portes d'entrée, attendant que Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Severus, Neville, Remus, Sept et Angus arrivent, impatient. Les premiers à faire leur entrée furent ses deux meilleurs amis, tout deux vêtus de robes bleu nuit élégantes. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué et élégant, laissant entrevoir ses boucles d'oreilles étincelantes. À ses côtés, Ron faisait pâle figure, celui-ci regardant négligemment et indifféremment autour de lui. Tout deux s'approchèrent d'Harry à grand pas, lui souriant.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione en embrassant son ami sur la joue. Pas trop angoiss ?

- Terrifié, avoua le brun en saluant Ron. Mais si on vous le demande, dites que je vais bien ! »

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, le son de leur voix couvert par l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes. Harry les regarda avec curiosité mais finit par s'en désintéresser, fixant les portes par lesquels son parrain et Remus entrèrent joyeusement. Sirius était entièrement vêtu de bleu tandis que le lycanthrope arborait une robe rappelant la couleur du sable désertique la nuit tombée, ce qui embellissait ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules. Tout deux souriaient et vinrent serrer Harry contre eux avec joie.

« Bonjour, mon bonhomme, dit Sirius. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry en souriant. Et toi ?

- Tout aussi bien, dit Sirius. Angoiss ?

- Quelle question ! intervint Remus. Il suinte l'inquiétude ! »

Harry tira la langue à son ancien professeur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, se plaignit-il. Je suis certain qu'il y a des journalistes dans la salle et qu'ils sont là pour le descendre ! J'espère juste qu'ils ne trouveront rien à lui reprocher…

- Je suis sûr que non, le rassura Hermione. Draco est un bon acteur ! Il nous l'a prouvé en gardant un visage de marbre lors de son procès, l'année dernière… »

Harry eut un simple petit sourire qui s'agrandit quant il vit Severus et Neville entrer, tout deux vêtus de robes noires élégantes.

« Vous êtes habillés de la même façon, fit simplement remarquer Harry, souriant. On dirait un couple ! »

Neville rougit de la tête jusqu'au pied et Severus plissa un peu les yeux.

« Cessez de dire des âneries, Potter-Malfoy ! » gronda le maître des potions.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda nerveusement sa montre.

« Ça va bientôt commencer, s'impatienta Harry. Que font Angus et Sept ??

- Ils vont sûrement bientôt arriver, l'apaisa Ron. Sans doute quelque problème d'ajustage de tenue pour Sept…

- Insinuerais-tu encore que les femmes mettent en retard ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Moi ? s'horrifia Ron. Non, jamais ! »

Hermione lui asséna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête. Ron voulut protester mais fut coupé par l'arrivée de Sept et Angus. Contrairement à son habitude, la jeune femme portait une robe ample de couleur rouge, parfaitement assortie à Angus qui était vêtu de noir.

« Bonsoir, dit la jeune femme d'un air sérieux.

- Salut ! répondit Harry en souriant. Ça va ? »

Angus et Sept sourirent face au manque de formalité d'Harry.

« Très bien, répondit le jeune homme en souriant, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie. Et toi ? Pas trop stress ?

- Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me poser la question ou quoi ? » s'agaça Harry, soufflant.

Tous ses amis rirent, excepté Severus qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et si nous allions nous installer ? proposa Hermione. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, ça me ferait bien plaisir de m'asseoir !

- Je suis d'accord, confia Sept. Plus vite je serai assise, plus vite je pourrai me dérober du regard de ce grand type aux cheveux bruns…

- Où ça ? demanda Angus d'un air nonchalant.

- Sur la droite », répondit Sept en souriant.

Angus lança un coup d'œil vers la direction indiquée.

« Je reviens », dit-il.

Personne n'eut le temps de l'empêcher de partir et le petit groupe regarda Angus chuchoter quelque chose à l'homme aux cheveux brun qui blêmit considérablement. L'ancien Mangemort revint rapidement, souriant dangereusement.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? demanda Sept.

- Que j'allais le pendre par les tripes au lustre s'il continuait. »

Sept eut un autre sourire amusé.

« Ça serait distrayant », dit-elle simplement.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Remus et Sirius frissonnèrent.

« Vous faites peur, commenta Neville.

- Moi, je trouve ça drôle », dit Severus d'un air sournois.

Les six anciens Gryffondor reculèrent d'un pas.

« Je propose qu'on rentre, dit Harry d'un air légèrement effrayé.

- Bonne idée », dit simplement Ron.

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la porte menant à la salle, celle-ci s'étant ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il entrèrent dans une salle ressemblant légèrement à un grand amphithéâtre, les rangées de sièges descendant graduellement vers la scène éclairée magiquement. Les lourds rideaux de velours rouge ne permettaient cependant pas de distinguer le plateau en lui-même, ce qui fit grimacer Harry d'agacement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire cinq pas que Blaise surgit à leurs côtés, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et il avait rasé sa moustache, son visage paraissant ainsi plus jeune. Ses vêtements étaient cependant toujours aussi élégants et sérieux qu'au premier jour, bien que l'absence de collerette blanche le rende plus décontracté.

« Bien le bonsoir, chers Spectateurs, dit-il en embrassant tout le monde joyeusement. Je vous ai gardé des places au premier rang ! Juste à côté de moi !

- Au premier rang ? demanda Severus. J'aurai préféré le dernier ! Si on balance des œufs, on va s'en ramasser… »

Blaise fusilla son ancien professeur du regard puis fit un grand sourire.

« Nous n'en recevrons pas ! affirma-t-il. Venez ! »

Et d'un bon pas, il mena tout le monde au premier rang. Harry s'y assit, légèrement crispé. Son cœur battait la chamade et il resta bloqué dans son siège jusqu'à l'ouverture des rideaux. La scène avait été aménagée comme un salon, un divan d'époque trônant au centre de la pièce. Une commode et deux chaises avaient également été placées sur le plateau et le fond était représenté par un poster mural contenant une porte et une fenêtre que l'on pouvait ouvrir. Des chandelles flottaient dans l'air, éclairant le tout d'une lumière éblouissante. Le premier à entrer en scène fut un homme vêtu de rouge et masqué d'un loup doré. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un simple catogan et il semblait pris d'une vive colère. Tournant la tête vers Blaise qui était son voisin, Harry surprit sur son visage un petit sourire amusé et attendri, renseignant Harry sur son identité. Ça ne pouvait être que Louis. L'ancien Gryffondor sourit et regarda de nouveau le jeune homme. Il fut pourtant rapidement distrait par l'entrée en scène de Draco.

Tout s'effaça alors de la tête d'Harry. Il n'existait plus rien d'autre que Draco. Draco souriant sur scène, Draco complotant, Draco rusant, Draco se repentant pour un crime… Draco qui, dans son rôle, semblait briller d'énergie et de talent. Harry en resta coi. Son époux était vraiment fait pour le métier d'acteur. Il s'était imprégné de son personnage, exécutant avec brio les mimiques ou les scènes demandant de grandes interprétations scéniques. Harry fut le premier à se lever pour l'applaudir lorsqu'il vint saluer le publique, souriant de toutes ses dents. En se retournant, le brun fut transporté de joie en voyant que la salle, au quart remplie, acclamait les acteurs avec allégresse. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Draco qui, les yeux brillants, le fixait en souriant mystérieusement. Derrière lui, Harry entendit une jeune fille dire : « Dommage que Malfoy soit pris ! Il est à tomber ! »

Et bien que mortifié par sa jalousie, Harry eut un sourire. La vipère n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir ! Draco Potter-Malfoy montait les marches de la célébrité et ouvrait sans problème les cœurs des Sorciers…

* * *

Ils avaient passé une partie de la soirée à fêter la première, Blaise dispensant champagne et jus de fruit aux invités qui étaient, essentiellement, des proches. Il y avait également quelques journalistes qui en profitèrent pour mitrailler Harry et Draco de photos et pour leur poser quelques questions. Ils y répondirent au début puis finirent par s'en lasser, décidant de rentrer chez eux pour être au calme et surtout, concevoir leur enfant. Blaise les laissa partir à contrecœur, rappelant à Draco la répétition du lendemain. La prochaine représentation serait dans deux jours et il tenait à ce qu'ils soient tous parfaits !

Comme chaque soir depuis quelques temps lorsqu'ils étaient de nouveau face à leur tentative, Draco et Harry étaient plein de courage et d'espérance. Et comme chaque soir depuis quelques temps, tout deux étaient parfaitement conscients qu'ils seraient encore déçus le lendemain. Severus avait beau les encourager, leurs rapports étaient devenus si techniques que même la conception commençait à les agacer. Et comme chaque soir depuis quelque temps, ils firent l'amour sans passion, mais avec une technique défiant les films pornographiques moldus. Leurs corps en étaient bien entendu ravis, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur cœur. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, en sueur et fatigués. Draco déposa un petit baiser sur l'une des épaules d'Harry, passant ses bras autour de sa taille difficilement.

« Tu crois que ça aura marché, cette fois ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Le dos appuyé contre le torse de Draco, Harry tourna péniblement la tête pour arracher un baiser ardent à son amant.

« Je l'espère, dit-il, soufflant. Tu m'as épuis »

Draco eut un petit sourire et se cala bien contre Harry, caressant distraitement le ventre de son amant.

« Tu crois que la critique sera positive ? demanda-t-il, Harry somnolant dans ses bras.

- Mhmm, se contenta de dire le brun. J'en suis sûr ! »

Draco eut une petite moue puis, d'un sort, éteignit la lumière de leur chambre qu'ils avaient laissé allumée dans leur débat par empressement. Il tira d'une main la couverture et les recouvrit tout deux, fermant les yeux. Il s'endormit sans trop s'en apercevoir, blotti contre son mari.

Le lendemain, ils furent tout deux réveillés par la lumière du soleil filtrant par la fenêtre. Un peu pantois, ils s'étendirent joyeusement, jusqu'à ce que Draco regarde l'heure indiquée par le réveil matin : 10h47…

« Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant vivement. Je vais être en retard ! »

Il bondit de leur lit, y laissant un Harry riant légèrement, pour se précipiter vers la salle de bain où il s'enferma. Toujours couché, le brun se leva tout aussi vite pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et une blouse suivit d'une robe de chambre. Il dévala ensuite rapidement les escaliers pour arriver près de la table du petit déjeuner dressée par Dobby, saisir brusquement le journal et l'ouvrir. Il tomba sur l'article par surprise et s'empressa de le lire avant que son mari ne descende.

**_Spectaculaire représentation au théâtre Zabini !_**

****

_La semaine dernière, nous vous en avions déjà parl ! Dans le but de renflouer son budget, l'ancien Mangemort Blaise Zabini avait décidé d'ouvrir un théâtre donnant, dans la semaine, plusieurs représentations. Et si nous nous étions montrés sceptique à cette annonce, nous nous sommes rapidement empressés de le calomnier lorsqu'il prit Draco Potter-Malfoy comme acteur…_

_Quelle ne fut pas notre erreur ! Hier soir, nous nous sommes rendus à ce théâtre, prêts à les invectiver. Mais nous en sommes ressortis bouche bée. Talent, décors époustouflants, mise en scène éblouissante… Tout était au rendez-vous pour faire de la toute première représentation du théâtre Zabini une soirée Exceptionnelle. _

_L'histoire en elle-même est un conte sorcier fort bien connu. Il s'agit de celui des deux gentleman Sorciers qui, poussés à bout pour un troisième, finissent par le tuer. Désespérés, ils se voient obliger de monter toute une histoire pour échapper à l'inspecteur tout en essayant d'empêcher les habitants de la maison de découvrir le corps qu'ils cachent dans toutes les pièces de la maison, celles-ci étant à chaque fois fouillée. C'est uns histoire remplie d'humour et avec une leçon de morale si puissante que tous, nous l'avons raconté à nos enfants par le passé. Blaise Zabini a cependant su donner une toute autre facette à ce conte, y ajoutant un côté souvent ignor : celui du débat des deux assassins avec la culpabilité. Il a su offrir à ses deux personnages une personnalité souvent ignorée que nous, piètres conteurs d'histoire, nous oublions d'expliquer à nos bambins. _

_Et quels meilleurs acteurs pour réaliser les assassins que Draco Malfoy… Potter-Malfoy ! et Louis Jassacour ? Si Potter-Malfoy a sur lui un passé de tueur, il est normal, me direz-vous, qu'il sache en interpréter un. Mais la virtuosité de Potter-Malfoy ne vient absolument pas de son passé. Il vient de son interprétation, de son talent naturel sur scène. Totalement plongé dans l'atmosphère du conte, c'est un tout autre homme que nous avons eu sous les yeux ! Sensible et meurtrier, amoureux et déchiré, il a su exécuter avec brio le sombre et passionné Lord Darcin, le plus sensible des meurtriers du conte. Quant à Louis Jassacour qui interprétait le plus méchant, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner face à lui. Suite à enquête, nous savons de source sûre qu'il s'agissait de sa première représentation et qu'il n'est absolument pas comme le comte Kirlem. C'est pourtant avec un talent incommensurable qu'il nous a fait ressentir envers son égard une haine incalculable, haine qui s'accroissait grâce au rôle joué par Potter-Malfoy : comment ne pas haïr le Comte Kirlem tandis qu'il dénonce impitoyablement Lord Darcin pour leur crime commun ? C'est une question que nous n'avions jamais eu à nous poser dans la version enfantine de _'You're Under Arrest'. _Étrangement, tout le monde l'avait en tête lors du moment de la dénonciation. _

_Ainsi, malgré les nombreuses calomnies que nous avons dispensé à l'un des acteurs ou tout simplement au théâtre en lui-même, nous vous encourageons à faire abstraction de ces stupides opinions irréfléchies et espérons de tout cœur que vous assisterez à ce qui nous semble être la Merveille de l'année. _

Harry poussa un profond soupir. Aucune insulte, aucun reproche ! Rien que des compliments ! Il eut un sourire rassuré et reposa le journal convenablement, se hâtant de servir du jus d'orange à son amant. Il souleva ensuite les couvercles posés sur leurs assiettes pour découvrir une délicieuse omelette au bacon, un de ses plats préférés. Il commençait déjà à manger quand Draco surgit dans la cuisine, s'essuyant vivement les cheveux. Il s'assit vivement et engouffra aussi sec ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, buvant ensuite son verre en deux gorgées.

« J'dois filer ! dit-il en sautant de sa chaise, embrassant Harry rapidement. Si jamais c'est positif…

- Je t'envois une lettre sur le champ ! dit Harry en riant de l'impatience de son mari.

- Ok, à ce soir ! »

Et avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de répondre, Draco transplana.

* * *

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes depuis la critique positive sur le théâtre de Blaise. D'autres représentations avaient été données depuis et chaque fois, la salle se remplissaient peu à peu, si bien qu'on avait dû refuser des spectateurs après une semaine. Quant Draco, il semblait se balader sur un petit nuage, des lettres d'admirateurs arrivant peu à peu à Godric's Hollow. Harry en était légèrement agacé, mais la joie de Draco était si grande qu'il finit par se contenter d'adresser des regards haineux aux propositions de mariage (et aux encouragements de divorce). Il craignait malgré tout un effet boomerang causé par un quelconque mensonge de la juge et ses peurs furent rapidement confirmées.

L'article arriva une semaine et demie après la première représentation. Février s'attardait, les derniers jours arrivant doucement. Harry parcourait l'édition du vingtième jour du mois quant il tomba sur l'article scandaleux, accompagné d'une photo où Draco et Louis riaient allègrement.

Scandale dans la troupe Zabini 

_Nombre d'entre nous ont été séduits par l'association de Louis Jassacour et Draco Potter-Malfoy, par leur complicité sur scène. On les disait amis, deux vrais frères ! Deux frères qui cachent bien leur jeu ! Jusqu'où peut-on pousser le talent de comédie lorsqu'on joue double jeu dans la vie ? C'est en effet avec surprise que nous avons surpris le jeune Louis grandement occupé avec Draco Potter-Malfoy ! Une occupation horizontale, bien entendu…_

Harry ne lut même pas la fin de l'article qu'il balança dans les flammes, fou de rage. _'Occupation horizontale'…_ La colère qu'il ressentait l'étouffait pratiquement ! Comment avaient-ils osé faire une chose pareille ?

« DOBBY ! cria Harry, l'Elfe apparaissant aussitôt. Je sors ! Draco et moi ne mangerons pas grand-chose pour dîner alors contente-toi de nous mitonner un simple sandwich ! Et pas pour un régiment, nous ne sommes que deux !

- Bien, Harry Potter-Malfoy, monsieur ! »

Harry n'eut aucun regard pour son Elfe et transplana. Il allait leur en donner, lui, des occupations Horizontales !

Comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il atterrissait au théâtre Zabini, il se retrouva devant les portes d'entrée du bâtiment. Porte d'entrée qui était justement prise d'assaut par les journalistes ! Harry sentit ses yeux brûler de haine, ce qui fit largement hésiter les vautours mondains quand ils l'aperçurent. Finalement trop appâtés par le scoop du mari éploré par l'odieuse tromperie, ils se ruèrent vers lui, l'assaillant de tout côté.

« Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous ressenti en apprenant la trahison de votre mari ?

- Monsieur Potter, vous doutiez-vous des relations qu'entretenait votre époux avec son partenaire de scène ?

- Monsieur Potter…

- ÇA SUFFIT !!! cria Harry, tout son corps s'enveloppant d'une lumière rougeâtre. Je n'ai rien à vous dire au sujet de cette affaire stupide ! Si vous voulez des précisions, allez donc interroger le Harry à qui s'est arrivé car je suis certain que JAMAIS mon mari ne m'a tromp ! Et JAMAIS il ne le fera ! J'ai confiance en Draco et je ne douterai jamais de lui ! »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut pratiquement crié les derniers mots de sa déclaration qu'il aperçut Draco, celui-ci le fixant avec un sourire rassuré. Sous l'œil étonné des journalistes et un peu d'Harry, il courut jusqu'à son mari, le pressant fortement contre lui.

« J'avais tellement peur que tu ne crois à ces calomnies », expliqua Draco, tremblant contre l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et embrassa Draco, ce qui fut rapidement ponctué par un crépitement de flash.

« Si tu m'avais trompé avec Louis, tu ne m'aurais plus aimé, dit-il. Et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens lorsque nous sommes seuls ! »

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil coquin qui le fit rire.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour être aussi tendre et amoureux au lit ! dit Harry de manière plus claire pour les journalistes, riant en voyant que certains rougissaient sous l'allusion.

- Je veux rentrer, lui dit Draco en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de son mari. Blaise m'a donné ma journée… »

Harry hocha de la tête et, sans prêter attention aux journalistes, transplana avec son mari jusqu'à leur maison. À peine arrivé, Draco embrassa vivement Harry.

« Pour quelqu'un de timide, je t'ai trouvé très franc, dit-il enfin, libérant la bouche de son compagnon essoufflé.

- Je ne laisserai personne ternir l'honneur de mon époux ! gronda Harry, Draco frissonnant. Même si te défendre signifie étaler ma vie privée au grand jour ! »

Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu es un homme extraordinaire », lui dit-il simplement.

Harry se contenta de sourire.

Ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Harry envoya balader son livre et, Draco ayant congé, ils se contentèrent d'aller se promener dans le Londres Moldus. Ils se baladèrent le long des allées marchandes, ne parlant pas du scandale qui avait explosé ni de leur colère. Ils la chassèrent volontairement, préférant consacrer la journée à leur amour plutôt qu'à leur haine pour le journaliste qui avait osé les insultés et surtout, pour la juge. Car il n'y avait aucun doute dans leur esprit : à coup sûr, la juge Davis était derrière les mensonges lancés sur leur couple !

Durant toute leur journée à l'extérieur, Draco ne put s'empêcher de grogner de ne pas avoir emmener sa voiture, ce qui fit bien rire son amant. Ils allèrent encore au cinéma, Draco fixant le jeu des acteurs avec intérêt. Quand ils ressortirent, Harry faillit mourir de rire lorsque son mari lui demanda ce qu'il dirait s'il se lançait dans une carrière de cinéma moldu.

« Merci de tes encouragements, marmonna Draco, l'air vexé.

- Dé… désolé, ricana Harry. C'est juste que… Je t'imaginais déjà demander… ce qu'est une caméra et la tête du réalisateur…

- Une caméra ? » demanda Draco.

Le rire d'Harry se décupla et il dut s'accrocher au mur pour rester debout.

« Je vais me vexer », menaça Draco.

Ce qui ne calma pas du tout Harry. Il rit encore un bon quart d'heure, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Soufflant, Draco finit par avoir pitié et l'aida à marcher, un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle, dit-il finalement.

- Va demander ce qu'est une caméra à un réalisateur et tu verras », dit Harry, essuyant ses yeux humides.

Draco se contenta d'une simple moue qui fit sourire son amant.

« Tu es très bien dans ton théâtre, dit finalement Harry. Je peux faire face aux fans sorciers, mais pas à la terre entière… Or, tu es à moi ! »

Draco sursauta face à la possessivité d'Harry et sourit.

« Bien sûr », répondit-il en souriant.

Ils allèrent dans un fast-food, ce qui fit grandement grimacer Draco.

« Comment peut-on manger de telles cochonneries ? demanda-t-il à son mari.

- Va savoir », se contenta de lui répondre le brun, riant.

À aucun moment ils ne furent dérangés, Harry initiant son époux au monde moldu. Il lui fit découvrir le roller et le vélo, lui apprenant patiemment comment se servir des pédales ou des freins.

« Promets-moi que tu te chargeras d'apprendre ça à notre enfant ? dit gravement Draco après deux heures de balade en vélo dans la ville.

- Promis, dit Harry en riant. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ou elle croit que le but est de tomber à tout bout de champ ! »

Draco montra alors à Harry qu'il était très doué dans le jeu des poursuites enragées !

Ils rentrèrent chez eux complètement épuisés d'une journée remplie de rire. Leurs sourires disparurent cependant lorsque, à peine entrés, Dobby vint les prévenir que Blaise les attendait dans le salon. Étonnés, les deux époux s'y rendirent, trouvant un directeur de casino à bout de nerfs.

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria-t-il, agacé. Ça fait deux heures que je vous attends !

- Deux heures ? s'étonna Draco. Dis donc, t'as du temps à perdre, mon vieux !

- Ferme-là, Draco, gronda Blaise. L'heure est grave ! »

Harry rit en voyant Draco lever les yeux au ciel.

« Et qu'est-ce qui est si grave ? demanda-t-il, s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

- Cette foutue rumeur va parasité mes plans ! s'énerva Blaise. Voilà ce qui est si grave !

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne récolterais que des ennuis avec moi !

- Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, déclara le jeune homme d'affaire. Louis est très affecté par ces bruits… Et je n'aime pas qu'on parle sur le dos de mes acteurs vedettes !

- Tes acteurs vedettes ou ton petit ami ? répliqua le blond, souriant narquoisement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Malfoy ! dit froidement Blaise. Je vous attends tout les deux demain, à huit heures. Je donne une conférence de presse et il n'y a pas de 'Oh, non, pas les journalistes !' Vous venez, point barre ! »

Harry et Draco le regardèrent partir avec une certaine fixité.

« Et bien, dit simplement Harry. Il prend les choses aux sérieux !

- Et il a raison, dit Draco. Cette conférence est une idée de génie ! Nous allons pouvoir retourner l'attaque de la juge contre elle !

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- C'est très simple, s'exclama Draco en bondissant du divan, tirant Harry pour qu'il le suive. Demain, tous les journaux sorciers seront présents. Chacun d'eux veut surpasser la concurrence, mais il ne veut surtout pas qu'on le blâme au profit d'un autre ! Résultat, demain, aucun des journalistes ne pourra changer nos paroles dans la crainte de se faire lyncher par les lecteurs attentifs ! Nous allons pouvoir dire ce que nous voulons sans crainte d'être déform ! »

Harry eut un sourire, suivant Draco dans les escaliers pour entrer à sa suite dans leur chambre.

« Elle va le sentir passer ! déclara Draco en étalant habilement Harry dans leur lit.

- Mpfff, se contenta de faire le brun. Arrête de penser à elle ! Et occupe-toi de moi ! »

Draco eut un large sourire.

« À vos ordres, Petit Gryffondor ! »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Draco s'étaient tout deux rendus au théâtre, vêtus exactement de la même manière. Ils portaient une robe gris-perle, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Main dans la main, ils étaient passés par l'entrée du Casino, préférant éviter la confrontation avec les journalistes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle des représentations, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant que de petits parloirs avaient été installés à leur intention sur la scène. Les deux époux se hâtèrent de s'y installer, disant bonjour à Blaise et Louis au passage.

« Prêts à affronter les démons ? demanda Draco d'une voix grave et démoniaque.

- La question ne serait-elle pas plutôt : sont-ils prêt à nous affronter ? » demanda Blaise.

Et les deux anciens Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire, leurs deux amants respectifs échangeant un regard consterné. Ils n'eurent guère le temps de commenter le comportement des deux jeunes hommes que les portes du théâtre s'ouvraient subitement, laissant entrer les vautours, comme se plaisait à les appeler Harry. Il y eut un brouhaha incroyable durant lequel les quatre jeunes hommes furent mitraillés de flashs aveuglant, Harry grimaçant face aux appareils photos. Quant il y eut enfin un certain calme, Blaise se leva, se désignant comme le président de leur petit groupe.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, dit-il avec respect, je suis ravi de vous voir aussi nombreux. Bien entendu, je ne attendais à voir débarquer un membre de la presse écrite, mais je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un représentant de chaque média sorcier… »

Harry déglutit et Draco serra précieusement sa main. Une autre série de flashs s'en suivit.

« Je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici ce matin et je ne vais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps… Ils sont à vous ! »

Aussitôt, un journaliste se leva, mais Harry fit de même, amenant le silence.

« La plupart d'entre vous ont déjà eu affaire à moi, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de leur rappeler les règles que j'ai généralement lors d'une conférence, mais je les dis malgré tout pour les autres journalistes. Un seule question à la fois et pas de répétition stupide. Merci d'avance ! Monsieur, je vous écoute…

- Quelle a été votre réaction concernant l'infidélité de votre Mari ? demanda le journaliste.

- Je pensais vous avoir demandé de ne pas poser de question stupide ? s'irrita Harry. Cependant, il est bon de le redire, vu que ça n'est toujours pas rentrer dans vos plumes : mon mari ne m'a PAS trompé. Et j'étais fou de rage de lire de pareilles inepties ! »

Le journaliste se rassit, gêné, tandis que les autres vérifiaient que leurs plumes enregistraient bien tout. Un autre se leva, plus sûr de lui.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr de la fidélité de Monsieur… enfin, de votre époux ?

- J'ai confiance en lui, tout simplement, dit Harry en souriant au journaliste dont le visage lui était familier. En outre, si Draco m'avait trompé, je l'aurai aussitôt ressenti. »

La phrase enclencha une sorte de remue-ménage dans les rangs.

« Qu'entendez-vous par ressenti ? demanda une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts.

- Draco et moi sommes bien plus que de simples époux. Nous sommes, d'une certaine manière, liés. Croyez-le ou non, nous sommes capable de savoir ce que ressent l'autre. Je peux vous dire qu'en ce moment, il est très amus ! Et lui peut vous dire ce que je ressens.

- Et que ressent-il ? demanda l'un des journalistes.

- De l'agacement, répondit Draco. Il aimerait rentrer à la maison en vous maudissant tous au passage… Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas… »

Les journalistes rirent.

« Depuis quand pouvez-vous ressentir les émotions de l'autre ?

- Depuis notre première Union, répondit Draco.

- Une union de passion », termina Harry en souriant à son mari.

Il y eut quelques propos échangés avec excitation suite à la mention du procédé magique.

« Monsieur Potter, demanda une femme brune. S'il est vrai que vous êtes liés émotionnellement parlant à votre mari et que vous êtes certain de ne pas avoir été trompé, pourquoi vous êtes-vous précipité au théâtre, hier ?

- Parce que je savais que Draco n'allait pas aimer ce qui avait été sur son compte. Je préférai aller m'assurer qu'il allait bien ou, tout du moins, être à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. »

La femme se rassit et laissa place à un autre de ses collègues qui interrogea Louis. Le jeune homme répondit à la question, balbutiant légèrement par timidité. Harry, lui, fixait une journaliste qui, depuis quelques temps, levait désespérément la main. Elle était plutôt jeune, ses cheveux roux légèrement ondulés tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était la seule à ne pas avoir de plumes et écrivait manuellement sur son calepin. Quand elle comprit qu'Harry la regardait, elle rougit et lui fit un petit sourire craintif, demandant timidement :

« Vous nous avez parlé d'une… d'une union de passion. Il est donc certain que Monsieur Malfoy… enfin, Potter-Malfoy, ne vous a pas trompé… Mais serait-il possible qu'il le fasse un jour ?

- Et bien, dit Harry avec hésitation. Je suppose que oui, même si j'espère que ça ne sera jamais le cas…

- Si ça devait arriver, c'est que je serai devenu complètement fou », répondit Draco.

La journaliste sourit et écrivit leur réponse rapidement, levant presque aussitôt la main. Harry lui autorisa une fois de plus la parole.

« Quel serait vos réactions, à l'un comme à l'autre, si une telle chose devait arriver ? »

Les deux amants se regardèrent en même temps et leurs yeux se soudèrent, comme troublés d'une peine qu'ils espéraient ne jamais ressentir.

« J'en mourrais », dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Une autre série de flashs les mitrailla. Un des journalistes se leva, attendant d'avoir l'attention de la foule.

« Une question pour monsieur Jassacour. Vous regardez les Potter-Malfoy fixement depuis le début de la conférence. Est-ce de l'amour ou de la jalousie ? »

Harry, bien que tenté de fusiller le journaliste, se tourna vers Louis dont le visage rougit de gêne.

« Ce… ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, balbutia-t-il. C'est juste que… Il y a tant d'amour entre eux… Je les envie tout en les admirant… J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'un jour, j'aurai droit à autant de complicité avec l'homme qui habite mon cœur… »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry. Il ne connaissait pas Louis, mais il le prit directement en affection. L'innocence qui se dégageait de lui donnait envie de le protéger, de veiller sur lui, et même les journalistes se laissèrent attendrir. Vingt minutes après la déclaration candide de l'acteur, les vautours partirent, chacun déjà occupé à rédiger son article. Harry s'avança vers Louis et le serra contre lui, à la surprise de Blaise et de Draco.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Louis, dit-il. Ça fait tellement longtemps que Draco me parle de vous que je ne savais pas trop que penser de vous – je me méfie un peu des gens que Draco apprécie, quand on voit Severus Rogue – et je ne suis pas du tout déçu. Que diriez-vous d'aller faire une petite promenade ensemble ? De toute façon, Blaise et Draco doivent parler de la prochaine pièce à jouer… »

Louis eut un large sourire à son tour.

« Avec plaisir, dit-il de sa voix gentille.

- À tout à l'heure ! » dit Harry en faisant signe aux deux autres rester bête à leur place.

Et sans attendre, ils transplanèrent, laissant derrière eux deux amants hébétés.

« Je n'ai rien compris, avoua Blaise. Ils ne se connaissent pas, pourtant…

- Je crois qu'Harry l'aime bien », dit simplement Draco.

Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir. Avec ces deux-là ensemble, le monde n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir.

* * *

* * *

Et bien… Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c que le nombre de review a diminué… Non, non, je me plains pas… héhé… Moins de boulot… Mais ne désertez pas pour autant, tout de même ! hu ?

Il y a de cela quelques jours (pour pas dire semaine), j'ai fait un petit appel sur O&F… Mais comme je me doute bien que certain(e)s sont trop timide ou ne sont pas sur le forum ou n'y vont jamais ou… peu importe, vous voyiez ce que je veux dire… Bref, j'avais fait un petit Appel au Belge… Je vais faire un copier général du message (qui a dit que j'étais trop fainéante pour le retaper… ?? Parce qu'il (ou elle) a raison ! loll !)

_«**Belge, Rassemblons-nous** : Bien... J'aurai peut-être du mettre: Connaissons-nous, mais je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre nous aurait regardé le sujet d'un air perplexe (je sais, c'est déjà le cas avec celui-là!) donc, j'ai préféré faire quelque chose de plus... Comment dire... Accueillant? Accrocheur??? Peu importe! __  
Tout d'abord, je me présente! Umbre77, auteur de Fanfiction et surtout... Belge!  
Aaah, Petite Belgique. Plus grande que le Luxembourg, mais si perdue dans la Grande Europe, à côté de sa soeur linguistique, la France...  
Petite, mais compliquée! Dans mon entourage, je n'ai rencontrée AUCUNS fans d'HP auteur de Potterfiction ou tout simplement lecteur. Et c'est assez agaçant! Je tourne en rond, je regarde autour de moi avec curiosité, mais rien, personne à qui parler d'idée, avec qui prendre de bon fou rire... Bref, ça manque un peu de comunication, dans un pays si petit!!!  
Ainsi, je fais un Appel... Belge, parlons-nous! J'aimerai beaucoup savoir qui sont de mon pays, comment ils s'appellent, voir même, si ça vous tente, les rencontrer... (c'est pas obliger, je fais peur, parfois, et je le comprends! loll)  
Je connais déjà quelques uns d'entre nous... Mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui se cache! Allez... Soyez pas timide!! Montrez le bout de votre nez, que je sois rassurée!  
Bien amicalement,  
umbre77  
PS: n'ai rien contre les français, mais je préfère prendre le train pour Bruxelles que pour Paris! Coûte moins cher et c'est moins loin! loll! »_

Enfin voilà… Si ça intéresse mes chers compatriotes belges, ça serait bien… Notamment pour la Japan Expo (pour ceux qui connaissent et veulent y aller) Quoi de mieux qu'un voyage convivial et entre taré.. heu, je veux dire, amis… loll ! Contactez-moi sur mon Adresse mail et si vous ne la connaissez pas, laissez-moi une review avec votre Adresse mail et je vous contacterai

Bon, passons. Fait un long moment que ce chapitre est terminé, certains d'entre vous le savent très bien, d'ailleurs. Mais hé, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Et c'est seulement now que j'ai un peu de temps… Ainsi, voici.. Les RAR !

**RAR **:

**Lola Reeds :** Bonjour toi ! Faut dire que j'ai absolument adoré le passage de Severus gynécologue également ! C'était absolument hilarant. Et il y aura encore beaucoup de scène assez ambiguë entre Ryry et Sev… Enfin, j'espère ! Car j'adore rendre Draco fou de jalousie ! loll Ct pas pour Melhuiwen ! Ct pour la personne qui fait la suite de mon OS 'Bon anniversaire Potter'…

**Paradise Nightwish :** Mais enfin ! Pourquoi cette impatience d'avoir des enfants ? Prend ton temps, tu as toute la vie devant toi, voyons !

**Onarluca :** Moi, je me suis surtout amusée en essayant d'imaginer Severus partir en courant… je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal ! loll ! Sev ne leur donnera malheureusement pas à chaque fois une nouvelle position… Et Dray ne sera pas tjs ravi… Mais ça, tu le verras dans le chap 8 !

**Clmzouille :** Bah, c'est déjà pas mal ce que tu dis ! loll ! merci beaucoup, en tout cas !

**Marion-Moune :** Patience, avec moi, c'est le mot clef !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Faut pardonner à Dray, c'est l'auteur qui a fait le dialogue ! loll La vérité, c'est que je suis en panne de slash mais comme tout le monde chôme dernièrement, ça a des répercutions sur ma fic ! pas de bol ! loll ! J'aime beaucoup aussi les étoiles, mais pour ce qui est de repérer les constellations, c pas trop ça ! A pars Cassiopé, Pégase, la grande et Petite ours, je suis pas foutue de trouver autre chose ! loll !

**Lyly :** Je crois que peu de gens le voit faire ça ! loll

**Anya et Xeres :** C'est très fastidieux ! J'ai été étonnée, après un an d'écriture intensive, de découvrir que ça me _fatiguait_ ! Etant toujours assise sur une chaise, devant un écran, je m'attendais à ce que, bien au contraire, j'ai un trop plein d'énergie… Mais c'est l'inverse et j'en manque ! Incroyable ! Quant aux RAR, il est 2h35 du matin, là… Alors tu parle si c'est fatiguant ! loll ! Je peux t'assurer que moi, je n'en menais par large ! J'étais rouge comme une écrevisse en faisant ce chapitre ! Rien qu'à cause des termes ! loll ! Tu ne me féliciteras jamais pour mon travail ?? Ooh, pas gentil, ça ! (A comprendre : je pense que tu as oublié le mot assez ! loll) Bisous et merci !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Il va se passer plein de chose ! loll ! Je dirai pas quouaaaaa !!! mdr !

**Kikou224 :** Bah, fatiguée et un peu triste, mais oui, ça va et toi ? Je n'ai pas raconté l'histoire juste un simple résumé, mais c'est normal, ça m'aurait prit trop de temps ! Bah, pour Nev et Sev, fallait bien que je les cases ! loll ! Pour le petit garçon, je sais pas encore à quoi il va ressembler.. J'hésite pas mal, mais on verra à la fin !

**Lunenoire :** Si si, j'ai rougis comme lui ! loll

**Angel-Blue :** Bonjour ! Non, Dray n'est pas du tout obséd ! Quelle idée ?! La vérité, c'est que je suis en panne de slash mais comme tout le monde chôme dernièrement, ça a des répercutions sur ma fic ! pas de bol ! loll ! Pas de bol pour l'autoroute ! Je suis sûre que tu finiras par la trouver ! Et qui te dis que tu n'es pas un auteur de talent ?

**Celine.s : **Mais non, Dray n'est pas obséd ! A peine ! loll !

**4rine :** Merci.

**YunaFab :** Bonjour ou bonsoir ! T'inquiète pour la guerre des médias ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, ce chapitre le dit clairement ! L'habilleuse ? pas une fan ? bah, faut de tout pour faire le monde ! loll !

**Tête de nœud :** Obséd ? Mais non, voyons… Bizarre, Snape a plu à tout le monde ! loll !

**Shyrinia :** Bah, ça va bien à pars que word me casse les pieds à mettre ses phrases en anglais ! Crétin ! C'est en effet très dur, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a… Et pis ce n'est jamais que cinq ans, nu ? Voilà la suite ! Faut de la patience, mais j'ai fini par me décider à publier ! loll ! Merci et bonne lecture.

**Tolkiane :** Le chapitre 8 est fini, lui ! Mais bon, va falloir le temps que je le publie…

**BellaPotter :** Pour la physionomie, je verrai le moment venu. J'en suis encore TRES loin !

**Oprhée Potter :** C'est pas en Novembre, pour finir, mais en Octobre. Néanmoins, mets-toi bien en tête que j'ai autre chose à faire que publier ! L'école avant tout ! Malheureusement… loll !

**Zick :** Vont l'avoir, sinon, ça serait pas un MPREG ! loll !!

**Yami Aku :** Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? J'aime beaucoup aussi le couple de Blaise Louis ! J'ai d'ailleurs décidé de faire un OS sur eux… Mais ça va prendre du temps… Car j'en ai très peu pour écrire ! :s Pour le Dessin, merci encore ! J'ai Ador ! Bisous !

**Caroline Black :** Court, court… Façon de voir les choses ! Moi, ça m'a semblé très long ! loll ! A la prochaine.

**Niil-iste :** Bah, que veux-tu ? Le temps se rarifie ! loll ! Pour Llianel, faut que je lui demande… Car j'ignore si elle a trouvé ou non…

**Maria :** Merci.

**Saïna :** Coucou à toi aussi. Posé des questions ? Mais vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! Cependant, je te promets pas de répondre à tout ! Surprise oblige ! Tout le monde il se méfie de l'habilleuse ! loll ! J'ignore s'il est possible de savoir la position, mais je me risquerai pas à aller poser la question à un Gyneco ! Si tu n'as pas peur du ridicule, je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas, vas-y pour moi ! loll ! Bien sûr que je connais Evangelion ! J'achète chaque manga avec patience (faut le temps que ça se publie, en Belgique) et j'ai hâte d'avoir le suivant ! Comment va s'appeler l'enfant ? Bon, je le dis, mais ne le répète pas ! Avec de la chance, personne ne viendra lire ta RAR… S'appellera Tristan. J'adore ce nom ! Pour Llianel, faut que je lui demande… Car j'ignore si elle a trouvé ou non… Bisous !

**LolieShing :** J'aime aussi beaucoup le Couple Blaise/Louis ! j'ai même un OS sur eux… Mais il est pas fini (il vient de commencer, en fait ! loll) Je compatis pour la journée dure au lycée, c'est généralement mon cas aussi ! Si seulement j'avais de Vrai vacances… (soupir) Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Bisous à toi aussi !

**Vif d'or :** Contente que ça t'ait plu. Bisous !

**Alizarin Crimson :** Tu en rêve ? A ce point l ??? Moi aussi, je veux Sev comme médecin… C pas juste, toujours les même qui ont du bol… C'est certain que la protection de Draco va se rapprocher, mais bon.. On va pas s'en plaindre, c'est marrant ! loll ! Bisous !

**Eowyn10 :** maieuh ! C'est reparti, je dois faire la chasse à la seconde review ! Combien de fois ai-je dit de n'en envoyer qu'une ??? Mais bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Pour l'accouchement, on verra. Pour f et mésa, le prochain qui m'en parle aura sur les épaules la responsabilité totale ! Je n'ai que deux mains et une heure par jour (même souvent moins) pour écrire alors Allez vous faire…. Tu vois le mot ! loll ! Des problèmes ? Mais non, quelles idées ?

**Guilderinette **: Je l'ai pas précisé dans un message et c'est une grave erreur ! on pourrait me virer pour ça ! Bah, je le rajouterai à un moment ! Merci et à la prochaine.

**Crazysnape :** Bon… J'ai adoré ta review, mais il est 3h44 du matin (2h44 vu qu'on a reculé) et je suis crevée… Donc, vraiment désolée de pas m'étendre, mais je ne peux dire que merci, j'ai bien rit. Sinon, je pense qu'on dit enceint, pour un homme.

**Alinemcb54 :** Patience, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

**Maria :** Oh, h ! Si t'es pas contente tu le fais toi-même ! Moi, j'ai que deux mains ! Fait deux chapitres que je demande le prénom du gosse, mais non, vont pas en avoir ! Bien sûr que oui, voyons ! (dsl.. il est tard, je commence à m'énerver… Encore désolée)

**Lea :** Hum… Désolée, mais je préfère encore le nom que j'ai trouv ! Loll ! Merci quand même.

**YueKero :** Vip, j'adore Sakura ! Ai acheté les mangas… Enfin, le début, car je n'ai pas tjs de l'argent à portée de main ! T'inquiète va ! Tout est déjà prévu pour le couple Sev/Nev ! Niark niark niark niark ! Je n'en dis pas plus ! lol !

**Petrus :** T'inquiète, je nous le masculanise ! loll ! Je sais, ça se dit pas ! Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Bah, contente que 'Dray' t'ait fait rire ! J'étais personnellement morte également en écrivant le chapitre ! loll ! On est même trèèèès très loin de la naissance du mouflet ! Mais patience, ça viendra ! Je fais ce que je peux, je le jure ! A la prochaine. (le 8 sera mit demain sur o&f, normalement…)

**Danielove :** Non, j'ignorais avoir été le lancement de ton adoration pour le couple Draco/Harry… Je suis très flattée ! loll ! Mais non, je ne me moque pas de ta vie ! C'est toujours bien de connaître ses lecteurs ! Courage pour la suite, elle arrive aussi rapidement que possible !

ET VOILAAAA !!! Merci Merlin, je suis vivante. Pour ceux dont j'ai abrégé les réponses ou avec lesquels je me suis montrée agressive, pardonnez-moi ! Mais il est vraiment TRES tard et je n'ai qu'une envie, dormiiir ! Sur ce, faites de beaux rêves !


	8. Seuls face au désespoir

------

**Chapitre 08 : Seuls face au désespoir**

------

« Négatif, déclara Severus, allant se laver les mains tandis qu'Harry se rhabillait.

- J'aurai pu le dire moi-même », dit Harry avec amertume.

Un jour seulement s'était écoulé depuis la conférence de presse et, assis sur la table d'auscultation, à peine vêtu d'une robe de chambre mal fermée, Harry était bien moins heureux que la veille.

« Ne désespérez pas, lui dit le professeur de potion. Je sais que c'est dur, mais la patience est une vertu.

- Une vertu que je ne possède pas, lui dit le brun en soupirant. Je commence à perdre espoir, Severus. Cela fait pratiquement un mois que Draco et moi essayons et rien n'arrive.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu du temps que ça prendrait…

- Peut-être, mais… enfin, je me disais que ça irait plus vite… »

Harry baissa la tête d'un air apitoyé et Severus eut, pendant une seconde, l'air compatissant.

« Je peux vous faire passer un test de fécondité, si vous voulez, lui dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Ça demanderait l'arrêt de vos tentatives et le test ne pourrait être réaliser que tardivement dans l'année par un spécialiste, mais ça pourrait vous aider à repartir d'un meilleur pied. »

Harry eut l'air d'hésiter un vague instant puis… :

« Non ! Je vais continuer d'essayer… C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! »

Severus se contenta d'hausser les épaules et rangea son matériel, obligeant Harry à sauter de la table qui disparut.

« Comme vous voudrez, Potter. Je reviens demain.

- D'accord, dit Harry en refermant complètement son maigre vêtement. À demain. »

Severus transplana aussitôt. Il en avait eu l'autorisation depuis un bon bout de temps par Draco, bien que ce dernier lui eût fait étudier une centaine de règles concernant le transplanage dan leur maison.

Rester seul, Harry poussa un petit soupir et alla d'un pas traînant se doucher. Il resta une bonne demi-heure sous la douche, son cœur chargé d'une sorte de peine face à l'échec constant de leurs tentatives de procréation. Certes, il avait été le premier à s'emballer, mais avec le temps, sa force et son courage diminuaient constamment, le laissant pantelant de désespoir. Et s'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir d'enfant ? Quelle serait la réaction de Draco ? Bien sûr, il savait que son amant ne le quitterait pas, mais il serait si déçu… Sortant de la douche, Harry se regarda dans le miroir et fut frappé de la tristesse sur son visage. Nul doute que si Draco le voyait ainsi, il s'inquiéterait ! Aussitôt, il frotta son visage dans ses mains et s'ébroua. Même si c'était dur et s'il commençait à douter, il ne devait pas se laisser aller ! Ils y arriveraient ! Il en était sûr !

* * *

« Je suis rentré !!! » cria Draco en entrant dans la maison.

Il ne reçut que le silence en réponse.

« Harry ?? appela-t-il. Harry, tu es là ?? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Inquiet, Draco ôta son écharpe, son manteau et ses gants pour ensuite se précipiter vers la cuisine et y trouver un Dobby occupé à préparer le repas du soir.

« Dobby, où est Harry ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Draco Malfoy, Monsieur, dit l'Elfe en se prosternant. Harry Potter est dans le jardin… »

Draco eut l'air surpris.

« Dans le jardin ? dit-il. Par ce temps ?? »

Sans même attendre la réponse de l'Elfe, Draco se dirigea vers la porte menant à l'extérieur dans la cuisine et découvrit la vaste étendue d'herbe de leur jardin. Avec l'hiver, la propriété semblait moins luxuriante, plus sombre, mais il était clair que l'été offrirait aux habitants de Godric's Hollow un fantastique ballet de couleurs florales et feuillues. Une rangée d'arbres délimitait la propriété et des plantations entouraient les petits sentiers menant un peu partout dans le verger. Au centre se trouvait un grand étang rempli de poisson et dont la faune avait particulièrement intéressé l'ancien Gryffondor. Lui aussi était entouré de petits buissons, buissons qui, au grand plaisir de Draco, serait rapidement plein de roses…

Mais la décoration n'intéressait pas le moins du monde Draco sur le moment. Il scanna les environs de ses yeux perçants pour finir par trouver un Harry occupé à regarder une cabane se monter toute seule devant lui. Dévalant les quelques marches du perron, Draco rejoignit son mari qu'il enlaça tendrement par derrière, déposant un petit baisé dans sa nuque.

« Bonsoir, Petit Gryffondor, dit-il en se pressant contre le dos de son mari.

- Bonsoir mon amour, répondit Harry en vérifiant que la cabane était bien fixée avant de se tourner vers Draco. Tu rentres tard…

- Je sais, dit le blond en embrassant Harry. Mais la répétition a pris plus de temps que prévu… »

Harry sourit et se nicha contre Draco.

« Rentrons, dit ce dernier. Il fait froid… »

Harry hocha de la tête et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison qu'ils furent contents de retrouver.

« Tu as semblé très triste aujourd'hui, lui dit Draco quant ils furent devant la cheminée, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Le résultat est encore négatif », expliqua Harry.

Draco se contenta de soupirer et de le serrer contre lui.

« Je m'en doutais », dit-il simplement.

Ils furent interrompus par un pop signalant l'arrivée du dîner. Dobby les avait tout deux gâtés par un plat typiquement anglais : un bon vieux ragoût. Draco le mangea avec un certain appétit, contrairement à Harry qui ne fit que grignoter.

« Harry ? dit le blond d'un air inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas faim, dit Harry. Je vais nous faire couler un bain à l'étage. Rejoins-moi vite ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et le Survivant se hâta de rejoindre la salle de bain où il se regarda de nouveau. Ils allaient y arriver ! Rapidement, il remplit leur grande baignoire d'eau chaude, vérifiant qu'elle était à la bonne température avant de s'y immerger totalement, ses cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco entrer et se déshabiller pour enfin entrer dans l'eau moussante. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et Harry s'appuya contre lui, poussant un petit soupir de bien être.

« Tu m'inquiètes, lui dit Draco à l'oreille. Tu n'as pas l'air bien… »

Harry dégagea ses cheveux et regarda Draco.

« Je vais pourtant très bien, dit-il en nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Draco. Un peu fatigué et… je me sens un peu seul, ces derniers temps. Merle Pin est presque terminé et je subis un léger blocage sur la fin… J'ai bien essayé de m'immerger dans mon projet de livre scolaire, mais ça ne me passionne pas trop… »

Draco se saisit d'une éponge de bain, la passant doucement sur le torse d'Harry qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.

« Tu me fais penser à un chat, parfois, dit Draco en souriant. À toujours réclamer la moindre caresse, te lover contre moi… »

Harry sourit puis se raidit.

« Oups, dit-il, l'air amusé.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- On a laissé Tartam et Nougat à Severus !!! »

Draco faillit exploser de rire.

« Je les avais oublié, avoua Harry, gêné.

- Moi aussi », confia Draco.

Ils rirent tous les deux en imaginant le pauvre professeur de potions obligé de s'occuper des deux animaux, maudissant chaque jour les deux époux.

« J'irai les rechercher demain, si tu veux, proposa Draco.

- Non, j'irai, dit Harry. Ça me fera de l'occupation pendant que tu seras au théâtre… »

Draco déposa un petit baiser sur le torse d'Harry, le regardant dans les yeux ensuite.

« Les vacances de Pâques sont presque là, je prendrais congé pendant ce temps… Ainsi, je pourrais être avec toi !

- Tu as intérêt ! s'exclama le brun, souriant. Et puis de toute façon, je te rappelle que tout le monde sera là, pendant les vacances de Pâques ! »

Draco grimaça.

« Et moi qui comptait profité pleinement de toi… »

Harry rit puis se dégagea des bras de son amant pour attraper le shampoing, renversant un peu du produit dans sa main pour ensuite aller savonner les cheveux blonds de Draco. Celui-ci s'appuya contre Harry, ses yeux se fermant paisiblement tandis qu'il savourait les massages crâniens de son amant.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais doué de tes mains ? demanda Draco, mi-endormi.

- Mhmm, fit simplement Harry, amusé de la somnolence du blond. Tu m'as déjà complimenté pour l'usage de ma langue… »

Draco eut un sourire coquin et regarda Harry.

« J'aurai dû parler de tout ton corps… Car tu te sers très bien de lui aussi… »

Harry rougit un peu et s'empressa d'appuyer sur la tête de Draco pour que celui-ci cesse de le regarder avec appétit. Le blond en ressortit totalement rincé mais toussant légèrement.

« J'ai failli me noyer ! se plaignit-il.

- Pauvre petit », se moqua Harry.

Draco eut un grognement et, d'un mouvement sec, plongea la tête d'Harry dans l'eau.

« Hé ! geignit-il. Moi, je l'ai fait dans le but de te rincer la tête !

- Et moi, dans celui de me venger ! dit Draco. Maintenant, viens ici, vilain garçon ! Je vais te laver ! »

Bien que boudeur, Harry obéit et se laissa laver les cheveux par son mari. Il se détendit vaguement dans les bras du blond, son visage reprenant son expression morose et triste. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire et rinça doucement la tête échevelée de son amant avant de déposer un petit baiser dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il avec tendresse. Et ne me mens pas, je ne suis pas un idiot ! Il n'y a pas que le manque de compagnie ou encore l'absence de Nougat et Tartam ! Je veux la vérité ! »

Harry poussa un soupir et renversa la tête en arrière pour la déposer sur l'épaule de Draco.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua-t-il. Cela fait si longtemps, il me semble, que nous essayons d'avoir cet enfant… Je commence à me dire que ça ne marchera jamais… Que ce n'était qu'un vague espoir ridicule… »

Draco serra légèrement Harry contre lui.

« Severus nous avait prévenu, dit-il.

- Oui, je sais, dit le brun d'un air triste. Mais j'espérais… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'espérais, mais j'aurai tant aimé que ça arrive plus vite… J'en viens à me demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche avec moi ! Severus m'a… enfin, il a proposé que je fasse un test… Pour voir s'il est possible que je tombe enceint. Si mon corps est bien adapté à la potion…

- Nous pouvons essayer, si tu veux…

- NON ! s'écria Harry. Pour faire ce test… enfin, il faudrait pour cela arrêter nos tentatives et… je ne veux pas ! Je veux encore essayer ! »

Draco sembla un brin pensif.

« Crois-tu que cela soit nécessaire ? demanda Draco. Ne vaut-il pas mieux passer ce test et, ainsi, recommencer avec plus de chance ?

- Non ! s'obstina le brun. Je veux continuer ! Ça marchera ! J'en suis sûr ! »

Draco se contenta de pousser un soupir et d'appuyer sa tête sur celle d'Harry.

« Si tu le dis, mon amour, dit-il presque tristement.

- Oui, dit Harry en se dégageant. Je vais d'ailleurs aller prendre la potion de ce pas ! »

Draco sourit, mais le cœur n'y était pas, Harry le voyait. Il sortit pourtant avec un air motivé de son bain, son corps dégoulinant d'eau. S'emmitouflant dans une serviette, il s'empressa de s'essuyer tandis que Draco faisait de même et enfilait une robe de chambre épaisse et chaude. Harry le regarda sortir et se dirigea lentement vers le placard de la salle de bain, y prenant le petit flacon que Severus lui avait donné. Il le déboucha tout en suppliant Merlin de lui accorder ce qu'il désirait tant pour finir par avaler le liquide clair. Il enfila à son tour une robe de chambre pour ensuite se rendre dans la pièce à côté qu'il trouva vide. Regardant d'un air étonné le lit vide et la porte ouverte, il sortit d'un pas rapide et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, un étrange pressentiment lui disant que Draco se trouvait dans le salon.

Et ce fut là qu'il le trouva. Assis sur la peau d'ours, le blond fixait les flammes dansantes dans la cheminée, une couverture passée autour de lui. Comme chaque soir après qu'ils soient montés, Dobby avait éteint toutes les lampes, la seule luminosité venant de l'âtre.

« Draco ? appela Harry. J'ai pris la potion… »

Le blond se contenta de soupirer et regarda Harry.

« Je pense que Severus a raison, dit-il simplement. Nous devrions arrêter… Après tout, ça ne sera qu'un an à attendre pour recommencer… Et au moins, nous serions fixés sur le bon moment… Nous n'avancerions pas en aveugle comme nous le faisons maintenant !

- Je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! gronda Harry, le visage emprunt de détermination. Même si ça veut dire boire cette foutue potion pendant six ans ! »

Et sans laisser d'autre choix à Draco, il dégrafa sa robe de chambre, révélant son corps complètement nu. Le blond déglutit péniblement en voyant son Harry offert à lui, mais resta fermement assis sur sa peau d'ours, détournant son visage rougi.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, Harry, dit-il, fixant le feu. Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt attendre un peu ? Nous reposer ? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque tentative, je me fatigue plus qu'autre chose. Je ne prends même plus plaisir à nos ébats… C'est devenu mécanique… Technique. Sans amour... »

Harry eut un frisson. Ainsi, Draco aussi avait remarqué cette fixité, ce manque de passion dans leur relation physique…

« Ce que j'aime dans le fait de te faire l'amour, c'est de te donner du plaisir. De voir tes yeux briller tandis que tu t'accroches à moi… Mais il n'y a plus rien de tout ça ! Hier, tu n'as même pas jouis ! »

Harry rougit, confus, et frissonna. Draco le remarqua et tendit vers lui une main attendrie, main que le brun prit, allant s'asseoir contre son amant qui passa la couverture qu'il avait autour du corps de son époux.

« Un quart d'heure est passé, prévint Harry. Que faisons-nous ? »

Draco hésita une seconde puis… :

« On attend, dit-il. Simplement… »

Harry soupira et, blottit contre Draco, il regarda les flammes dévorer les bûches dans leur cheminée, un silence apaisant les englobant.

« Ça me manque aussi, finit par dire Harry, gêné. Ça me manque de ne plus avoir des rapports chargés de douceur… de tendresse… J'adorais faire l'amour avec toi... Mais depuis quelque temps… C'est devenu une corvée. »

Draco resserra ses bras autour d'Harry puis sembla s'inquiéter.

« Tu crois que c'est définitif ? »

Le brun eut l'air amusé.

« Non, dit-il, passant sa main sur la joue du blond. Je pense que tout est dans la manière de le faire… »

Draco eut un petit sourire et embrassa le front d'Harry.

« Je veux te faire l'amour, chuchota-t-il.

- J'attendais que tu le demandes », avoua le brun, rouge pivoine.

Draco eut un petit sourire puis regarda l'heure.

« Nous n'aurons pas fini avant la fin de la potion, prévint-il.

- Ça m'est égale, dit Harry en se couchant sur la peau d'ours, attirant Draco à lui. Je veux que tu m'aimes, pas qu'on baise. »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Doucement, il se coucha sur Harry, enlevant la couverture qu'il jeta dans un coin. Il admira la peau satinée de son mari, passant sa main le long du torse légèrement musclé et encore trop mince à son goût. Harry le regarda dans les yeux, le visage grave de tant de solennelles caresses. Draco eut un petit sourire amusé et se pencha pour arracher un baiser à son amant, ses mains flattant toujours les côtes palpables du brun puis ensuite ses hanches. Harry passa à son tour ses doigts le long de la ceinture du peignoir du blond, défaisant habillement et lentement le nœud fin. Il dégagea ensuite le corps chaud et désireux de son mari, le découvrant avec une sorte de joie. Pendant tout ce mois de sexe intensif, jamais ils n'avaient pris le temps de vraiment se regarder, comme autrefois. À présent, ils se redécouvraient totalement, émus de retrouver un corps qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté, mais qui leur avait étrangement manqué.

Le premier à poser ses lèvres sur la peau nue de son compagnon fut Draco. Il baisa presque craintivement la nuque d'Harry, celui-ci penchant la tête pour lui laisser plus de liberté. S'en suivit une série de petits baisers tendres, arrachant quelques soupirs de bien-être au jeune homme. Les mains d'Harry parcouraient le dos de Draco de haut en bas, faisant frissonner le blond à chaque passage dans le creux de ses reins. Tout deux étaient conscients de leur excitation mutuelle, mais aucun ne voulait se précipiter. Ils avaient enfermé leur désir de plaisir physique pour profiter pleinement de l'instant, conscients des minutes passantes et de la conséquence de leur lenteur. Ils continuèrent de se caresser avec une sorte d'admiration pour l'autre et ce fut seulement lorsque l'heure de la potion se fut totalement achevée que Draco se permit plus d'ardeur, de passion.

Écartant les jambes d'Harry, il commença à se mouvoir contre lui, le brun poussant d'agréables petits gémissements désespérés. Draco eut un sourire et descendit sa langue le long du torse un peu moite de sueur de son amant, ses dents mordillant par intermittence la peau sucrée. Excité à l'excès, Harry planta doucement ses ongles le long du dos de Draco pour les remonter lentement, un grognement sourd s'échappant du blond qui redressa la tête avec interrogation.

« Ne me pousse pas trop vite à bout, le supplia Harry.

- Ce n'est pas mon but, sourit Draco.

- C'est ce que tu vas faire si tu continues ! » répliqua son mari.

Le sourire de l'acteur s'élargit et il alla mordiller sans fin l'un des tétons d'Harry. Celui-ci se redressa vivement et, assis, embrassa Draco avec violence. Son envie de lenteur était de plus en plus surpassé par son désir de Draco et il poussa fermement – mais de manière à ne pas lui faire mal – son époux sur le sol, se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Voyant ses yeux brillant d'amusement, Harry sourit et commença à se mouvoir sur le corps tendu de Draco, celui-ci renversant la tête en arrière en sentant son érection frotter contre celle d'Harry.

« Mhmm, fit-il désespérément, appuyant ses mains sur les fesses fermes de son époux. Harry, encore… »

Répondant à sa demande, le brun imprima un second déhanchement sur lui et gémit à son tour. La sensation de la peau de l'autre sur la leur combinée à leur désir commun leur faisait perdre la tête ! Sentant que, s'ils continuaient à ce rythme, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps, ils cessèrent de bouger quelques minutes, s'embrassant simplement. Les mains de Draco échappèrent rapidement à son contrôle et il se remit à caresser Harry, le renversant sous lui. Sa langue descendit le long du cou à la peau dorée, taquinant le torse choyé et les tétons dressés. Harry se crispa et se mordit la lèvre brusquement, essayant de ne pas crier. Draco porta sa main à la bouche du brun pour l'arrêter et Harry en profita pour se saisir de l'index de Draco, index qu'il suça avec sensualité. Une petite plainte s'échappa des lèvres du blond et il descendit encore, déposant une multitude de petits baisers sur le ventre d'Harry. Il finit par atteindre l'érection du brun, s'arrêtant face à elle. L'ancien Gryffondor releva la tête, ses yeux brillant de désir. Il lécha encore un peu l'index de Draco, lui montrant ce qu'il désirait qu'il lui fasse avec sa bouche et le blond finit par descendre lentement, posant ses lèvres sur le gland d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa un cri étouffé, se cambrant légèrement. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand Draco se mit à le lécher lentement, savourant les effets produits sur son amant.

« Draco ! » cria Harry, ses mains allant se crisper sur les poils de la peau d'ours.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé et prit complètement le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche, ses doigts lubrifiés par son époux allant taquiner son anus. Le brun se tortillait sur le sol, suppliant Draco de le prendre et d'en finir, mais l'acteur s'obstina à le préparer consciencieusement, savourant d'avance l'étroitesse de son intimité. Quand enfin, ce fut devenu trop pénible pour lui aussi, il cessa ses caresses et se repositionna sur le corps d'Harry, celui-ci nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Draco caressa son visage couvert de sueur et déposa un petit baisé sur son front.

« Pitié, le supplia Harry, ses mains caressant le corps de Draco et ses hanches bougeant contre lui. Je… Je te veux ! »

Draco sourit et, doucement, entra à l'intérieur d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement d'allégresse. Il resserra ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion, manifestant sa joie de le sentir en lui. Leur lien sembla les unir plus fortement dans leur plaisir, chacun ressentant celui de l'autre. Un tremblement les saisit et une étrange lueur argentée mêlée de rouge les entoura, donnant à leurs corps un léger halot doré accentué par la lumière du feu. Ils imprimèrent un mouvement lent, savourant la sensation de leur peau, puis accélèrent, leurs cris se faisant entendre dans toute la maison. Chacun avait totalement conscience des battements du cœur de l'autre, du plaisir croissant dans leurs corps unis et de leur magie se soudant avec une force renversante.

Draco bougeait de plus en plus vivement en Harry et ce dernier s'accrocha à lui avec désespoir. Les murs, le sol et le plafond semblaient disparaître, ne laissant comme point de repère que Draco. Leurs corps se tendirent en même temps et leur plaisir combiné les renversa tous les deux, la jouissance les faisant pleurer. Ils finirent par s'effondrer l'un sur l'autre, inconscients qu'autour d'eux, la maison entière vibrait de leur magie qui avait littéralement explosée. Essoufflés et épuisés, ils eurent tout juste le courage de se recouvrir de la couverture heureusement proche de leur main avant de s'endormir, quelques éclairs rouge et argent vagabondant encore le long des murs du salon et s'éteignant au fur et à mesure que les deux corps s'immergeaient dans le repos.

* * *

Mpfff… je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire les RAR… Juste de publier… J'ai le morale un peu bas et je sais que vous êtes doué pour me le remonter, parfois… Ainsi, désolé de pas faire les RAR… Merci pour toutes les reviews… Je n'y répondrais pas dans le prochain chapitre (sinon, y'aurait trop) ainsi, si une question que vous avez posez dans le précédent chapitre vous turlupine trop… Reposez-la maintenant… Bisous à tous et merci encore ! 


	9. Para

------

**Chapitre 09 : Paraître et être**

------

Ce fut un vent frais caressant sa peau qui tira Harry de son profond sommeil. L'esprit légèrement embrouillé, il mit un certain temps à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il dormait devant la cheminée. Il essaya vaguement de se redresser, mais deux bras enserrèrent sa taille un peu plus fort, le collant contre un torse qu'il connaissait bien. Soupirant, il gigota péniblement pour se retourner et, ainsi, faire face à un Draco paisiblement endormi. Bien que totalement réveillé, Harry se blottit contre son époux, peu désireux de quitter sa chaleur. Il frotta sa joue contre la peau du torse de Draco, sa main caressant tendrement le dos blanc et les épaules aimées.

Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille le bouleversait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un acte d'amour puisse être aussi intense ! Le seul fait d'y penser le fit frissonner et il se lova plus fortement contre son amant. Il n'y avait pas eu que de l'amour dans leur acte. Il y avait eu l'union totale de leurs âmes, de leur corps. Il avait entendu le cœur de Draco battre à l'unisson du sien. Il avait senti le sang de son amant couler dans ses veines, sentit chaque muscle se crisper, chaque mouvement de Draco comme si c'étaient les siens. Leurs respirations étaient identiques, leurs gémissements poussés au même instant…

Harry frissonna encore et ferma les yeux, ses lèvres parcourant les clavicules de Draco. Celui-ci s'agita légèrement et un petit soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Harry ne put résister et passa sa langue sur la bouche aimée, bouche qui s'ouvrit suffisamment pour le laisser passer. Les deux époux échangèrent un baiser brûlant, leurs mains se caressant doucement. Draco finit par renverser Harry sous lui, se mouvant doucement sur son corps. Le brun gémit et se cambra, frottant son érection contre celle du blond.

« Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? demanda Draco, amusé.

- Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi », répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa avec passion, sa main saisissant son sexe et le caressant sur toute sa longueur. Harry renversa sa tête en arrière tout en gémissant, ses doigts se crispant sur la peau d'ours. Difficilement, il s'évertua de donner du plaisir à Draco par le même moyen, les deux hommes gémissant tout deux. Il ne leur fallut que très peu de temps pour jouir, chacun poussant un soupir de contentement. Affalé sur Harry, Draco poussa un profond soupir, son nez blotti dans le cou de son mari.

« À ce train là, nous ne passerons pas la semaine ! commenta Draco, baillant.

- Si je dois mourir contre toi, ça ne me dérange pas », dit Harry.

Le blond sursauta et dévisagea son mari avec étonnement.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Très, répondit Harry. Mais… Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'Hier nous a soudé plus encore que nous ne l'étions avant… »

Draco eut un petit sourire et déposa un baiser sur le nez d'Harry.

« Peut-être est-ce le cas, dit-il. Tu as vu le phénomène magique que nous avons déclenché ?

- Oui, rit Harry. J'ai cru un instant que les agents du service abusif de la magie allaient débarquer ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Je crois qu'ils en seraient morts, les pauvres ! »

Les deux époux rirent un instant, finissant finalement par retrouver leur calme. Leurs mains caressaient tendrement le corps aimé tandis que, serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardaient l'âtre crépité doucement.

« Je vais prendre congé et rester avec toi, dit finalement Draco.

- Ce serait ridicule, dit Harry. Je sais pourquoi tu veux prendre congé et je ne suis pas d'accord. Je vais bien ! Certes, notre décision me chagrine un peu mais… De toutes façons, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Nous ne pouvons donc plus qu'avancer ! »

Draco sourit et serra plus fort le corps de son mari.

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Mais attention ! Si je sens le moindre sentiment de tristesse pointer son nez… J'accours illico !

- Ok, chef ! » s'exclama Harry, amusé.

Draco lui sourit et, péniblement, se redressa.

« Sur ce, je vais me laver… Pas que je sois mal, mais… il y a des traces qui ne trompent pas et je n'ai pas envie d'être sujet de moquerie ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner, dit-il en enfilant sa robe de chambre. Ensuite, je ferai pareil ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et fila vers le vestibule pour ensuite gravir les escaliers. Resté seul, Harry s'étendit encore une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la cuisine, non sans avoir lancé un sortilège de nettoyage sur le sol du salon. Il s'empressa d'aller préparer un repas à son amant, bénissant le fait que le jour de congé de Dobby ait démarré la veille au soir. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer sa gêne si l'Elfe avait assisté à toute la scène.

Plaçant des assiettes et des verres sur la table, Harry poussa un petit soupir. Il allait devoir annoncer à Severus leur décision, et il craignait de ne pas en être capable. Il avait menti, un peu plus tôt et Draco en était conscient. Leur décision le peinait, mais rien ne servait d'en pleurer indéfiniment : ils étaient de toutes façons condamnés à attendre un an. Poussant un autre soupir, Harry alla vérifier que les œufs et le bacon ne brûlaient pas, se surprenant à repenser aux bons moments passer à Darens. Là-bas, c'était toujours lui qui préparait leur repas, Draco le regardant faire avec calme et admiration. Non pas qu'il n'en ait plus à présent, mais ce qui manquait le plus à Harry était qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble. Là, il n'y avait pas de théâtre les séparant, pas de Vipère prête à tout pour les éliminer…

Brusquement, deux bras le saisirent pour le plaquer contre un torse chaud.

« Tu es triste, chuchota Draco à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit Harry, remuant doucement la poêle pour que les œufs ne brûlent pas.

- Ah ? demanda le blond, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou.

- Je repensais à Darens, expliqua Harry. Et à tout ces moments heureux que nous y avons passés… »

Draco sourit, son souffle balayant les cheveux d'Harry.

« J'aime beaucoup cette période également, avoua le blond. Bien que ce ne soit pas mes moments préférés…

- Ah ? demanda à son tour Harry, éteignant la cuisinière.

- J'ai préféré la lune de miel, souffla Draco, le brun souriant avec amusement.

- Ce furent en effet des moments inoubliables », dit-il, se dirigeant péniblement vers la table avec la poêle et son époux toujours attaché à lui.

Il servit rapidement les deux assiettes, remplissant ensuite leur verre de jus de citrouille tandis que Draco s'installait.

« Une fois de plus, ça a l'air délicieux, complimenta ce dernier, souriant.

- Merci », dit le brun en s'asseyant en face de son amant.

Ils se sourirent et, en même temps, commencèrent à manger, chacun savourant le petit déjeuner. Harry fut le premier à parler, préférant la conversation au silence, même si celui-ci était chargé de calme et de tendresse.

« Avez-vous choisi une nouvelle pièce ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Draco, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Et une pièce moldue, qui plus est ! L'Avare, de Molière. »

Harry sursauta.

« Une pièce Moldue !!! L'Avare ??? Quel choix !! s'exclama-t-il. Quel rôle vas-tu jouer ??

- À ton avis ? demanda le blond, souriant.

- Toi ? s'étouffa presque Harry. Tu vas jouer Harpagon ??

- Qui d'autre était mieux disposé que pour jouer les fiers et avares petits bourgeois ? demanda Draco, souriant.

- Blaise ? » demanda Harry, riant.

Draco éclata de rire.

« En effet, il aurait très bien convenu au rôle… Mais je doute qu'il ait accepté… Rien que pour le convaincre de faire la pièce… une vrai torture !

- J'imagine bien, rit Harry. Comment avez-vous fait pour lui faire dire 'Oui' ?

- Ah, ça… C'est la méthode Louis ! »

Le jeune homme brun eut un sourire tendre.

« Je l'aime bien, avoua-t-il. Il est très innocent. Un peu trop, peut-être… J'ai cru au début que ce n'était qu'une façade, comme moi… Mais non ! Il est réellement innocent…

- Pas tant que ça, répondit Draco. Je peux te l'assurer ! J'ignore exactement ce qu'ils font dans le bureau de Blaise, mais une chose est sûre, ils ne jouent pas aux dés ! »

Harry grogna et lui décocha un croche-pied.

« Je ne faisais pas allusion à ce genre d'innocence, pervers ! Quand je le dis naïf, c'est vis-à-vis de l'humanité en elle-même… On dirait que, pour lui, la méchanceté, la sournoiserie… Bref, les Serpentard, n'existe pas… Aïe ! Arrête de me frapper ! »

Draco lui tira la langue.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les Serpentard ?? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Qu'ils feraient mieux de ce taire où ils dormiront dans la chambre d'ami ? » dit Harry, amusé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.

« Hem, fit-il simplement. Je pense que je vais aller au théâtre… »

Harry pouffa et se leva pour aller plaquer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Et moi, je vais aller me doucher. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte. Harry le regarda s'éloigner avec amusement, jusqu'à ce que le blond se fige devant la porte d'entrée, se retournant pour lui dire :

« Je ne me laisserai pas manipuler infiniment, Petit Gryffondor, avertit-il d'un air sournois.

- J'y compte bien », répondit le concerné, amusé.

Draco se contenta de le fixer pendant un long moment avant de sortir d'un pas noble et lent de la maison, laissant derrière lui un Harry souriant.

* * *

« Vous venez pour rien, dit Harry, fixant gravement Rogue. Nous avons renoncé… »

Le maître des potions venait tout juste de transplaner dans la maison lorsque Harry le lui avait annoncé. Pendant un long moment, l'homme le fixa, légèrement étonné.

« Abandonné ? dit-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Nous en avions assez de tous ses efforts inutiles… Ils nous séparaient plus qu'autre chose… »

Severus poussa un simple soupir.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien entendu ! répondit Harry, confus de ne pas lui avoir proposé. Quelque chose à boire ?

- Du thé m'irait très bien ! »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! D'un sortilège, Harry fit apparaître deux tasses fumantes de thé au citron.

« Et maintenant, expliquez-moi tout, dit Severus, patient.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, dit Harry. Nous avons abandonné et je ne serai probablement pas enceint avant un an, voir plus…

- Je peux prendre rendez-vous pour le test, si vous le voulez… Il se fera en juillet, à Sainte Mangouste… »

Harry hocha la tête et poussa un léger soupir.

« Que comptez-vous faire, aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudainement Severus, buvant une gorgée de thé.

Harry eut l'air étonné puis soupira une fois de plus.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il simplement.

- Et bien moi, je sais. Vous déprimez et ce n'est pas bon. Ainsi, quoi que vous en disiez et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous venez avec moi à Poudlard ! »

Étonné, Harry resta figé un instant avant de sourire.

« Bonne idée, dit-il. J'ai justement besoin d'inviter Neville à mes vacances de Pâques… Et tant que je vous tiens, je vous invite !

- À quoi, exactement ? Demanda Severus, soupçonneux.

- Je prépare une sorte de… petit séjour ici, pendant les vacances de pâques ! Séjour durant lequel j'ai invité mes proches, c'est-à-dire Ron, Hermione, Sept, Angus, Blaise et Louis. Et je comptais vous y inviter, ainsi que Neville…

- C'est bien gentil d'avoir penser à moi, mais je doute que j'y ai ma place… Mieux vaut que je vous laisse entre jeunes…

- C'est ridicule ! répliqua aussitôt Harry. Mon but n'est pas de constituer un groupe de jeunes mais de réunir autour de moi ceux que je considère comme étant de ma famille. Et vous en faites partie ! »

Rogue se pétrifia aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés.

« Severus ??? demanda Harry, inquiet. Quelque chose ne va pas? »

Le maître des potions ne répondit pas, trop surpris encore que pour parler. Légèrement anxieux vis à vis de la santé de Severus, Harry s'assura qu'il respirait encore.

« Severus, est-ce que quelque… »

Harry cessa de parler, comprenant soudainement pourquoi l'homme était si surpris. Il eut un petit sourire et, bien que timidement, s'agenouilla près de son ancien professeur qu'il prit dans ses bras, son cœur battant la chamade quant à la réaction de l'ancien Mangemort. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de stupeur et voulut s'éloigner, mais Harry s'accrocha à lui.

« Malgré la haine passée entre vous, mon père et moi, Severus… je vous assure que vous faites partie de la famille ! »

Quand il voulut s'écarter pour regarder Severus, deux bras le serrèrent brusquement et Harry sentit le divan disparaître sous lui. Deux microsecondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant la grille de Poudlard, son professeur de potions déjà à deux pas de lui. Bien que surpris, Harry sourit et rattrapa l'homme tout en souriant. Celui-ci arborait un visage fermé et regardait des élèves flânant dans le parc.

« Que peuvent-ils bien faire dehors par un froid pareil ? grogna Severus. Sûrement en train de préparer un mauvais coup… »

Harry le regarda avec amusement.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours persuadé que c'est le cas ? demanda-t-il.

- Parce que généralement, ça l'est », rétorqua l'homme, semblant agacé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et quelles sortes de mauvais coups y a-t-il eu depuis le départ des jumeaux Weasley ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le château.

- Des tas ! répliqua simplement Severus, se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant aux cachots.

- Je vais aller voir Albus, dit soudainement Harry, le maître des potions s'arrêtant.

- Bien », dit-il, lui tournant le dos.

Harry sourit et commença à s'éloigner lorsqu'il entendit, venant des escaliers où Severus descendait déjà :

« Je suis heureux que vous me considériez comme étant de votre famille, Monsieur Potter… C'est réciproque. »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage d'Harry qui ne se retourna pas. Il savait pertinemment que Severus avait déjà descendu les escaliers pour trouver refuge dans ses cachots, loin des effusions sentimentales et des aveux douloureux. Marchant d'un bon pas dans les couloirs, Harry se surprit à imaginer la tête de son père – s'il avait été vivant – s'il avait entendu la phrase de son ancien ennemi. À coup sûr, il en serait mort d'arrêt cardiaque. Riant et préférant ignorer le pincement au cœur quant à l'impossibilité de la scène, Harry se présenta face à la gargouille qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même à son arrivée. Visiblement, Dumbledore n'ignorait pas sa présence et l'attendait impatiemment.

« Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant avec joie.

- Bonjour Harry, dit Albus, lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonjour, Harry », dit une voix féminine.

Sursautant, l'ancien Gryffondor se retourna pour offrir un sourire radieux à Sept. La jeune femme, toute vêtue de vert pâle, le lui rendit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue. À ce moment-là seulement, le jeune homme remarqua l'état de la jeune femme, son sourire s'agrandissant.

« Sept ! s'exclama-t-il. Depuis quand… ?

- Trois mois, admit la jeune femme, souriant. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas voulu… Ce satané sort de contraception a encore raté… Angus a tiré une de ses têtes… »

Harry la regarda avec stupeur.

« Encore raté ? » dit-il, l'air timide.

Sept eut un sourire forcé.

« Je… j'étais…. Enfin, j'attendais un enfant de Lucius, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'ai perdu l'enfant pendant la révolution… »

Le silence accueillit la nouvelle et Harry lança un vague regard à son ancien directeur qui se contentait de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Je fais une fête pour Pâques ! dit soudainement Harry. Enfin, pas une fête, mais une sorte de… séjour à la maison… et tu es invitée ! Ainsi qu'Angus ! »

Sept le regarda avec surprise, souriant quant à son effort pour changer de conversation.

« Ah ? demanda-t-elle. Qui d'autre est invité ?

- Heu… Neville, Severus, Hermione, Ron… Et Blaise, aussi… »

Le visage de Sept devint distant.

« Ah…, dit-elle simplement. Blaise… »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Oui, dit-il. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ni à être gênée… Blaise est avec quelqu'un, maintenant… Et même s'ils n'ont pas emménagé ensemble, ils s'adorent, d'après Draco… »

Sept sourit.

« Vraiment ? dit-elle. Ça me fait plaisir… Et je serai ravie de venir, ainsi qu'Angus ! »

Harry se contenta de sourire et se tourna vers Albus.

« Comment marche notre affaire ? demanda-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

- Bien, dit Albus, l'air ravi. Ils se rapprochent… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Pâques aidera à l'accomplissement, dit-il, ignorant l'air perdu de Sept.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Dumbledore. Il faudra me tenir au courant…

- Comptez sur moi… Sur ce, excusez-moi, mais je ne faisais que venir dire bonjour et prévenir que je comptais rester toute la journée… Et peut-être même squatter la bibliothèque ! Tant que je suis là, autant que j'en profite pour faire des recherches sur la défense contre les forces du Mal… Mais d'abord, je vais inviter Neville pour Pâques ! »

Albus et lui échangèrent un regard complice, Sept les regardant avec méfiance.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous comploter, mais ça ne me rassure Absolument pas ! Déjà quand un seul à une idée en tête, c'est dangereux, alors les deux… C'est vraiment inquiétant… »

La seule réponse qu'elle reçut des deux hommes fut un rire accompagné d'un regard conspirateur. De toutes les personnes présentent dans le château, ce n'était vraiment pas elle qui devait s'inquiéter…

* * *

Fin du chapitre

* * *

Et béh… Ça faisait un bail, hu ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard. Je sais que c'est assez désagréable de ne pas avoir la suite d'une fic qu'on apprécie… Mais bon… Je n'y peux rien…Les études avant tout… C'est ma phrase clef pour les cinq années à venir ! Et oui ! Alors, dans ce chap, il se passe quoi, déjà… ? Ah ! Oui ! La fameuse scène avec Severus… Dur dur d'écrire ce morceau… J'étais déchiré entre deux comportements… Loll ! Je suis sûr que vous devinerez lequel Sev aurait pu avoir lorsque Ryry l'a prit dans ses bras… Mouahahahaha… Enfin soit ! je passe aux RAR, vous m'avez encore gâtez ! Je vous adore ! loll ! Et Joyeux Noël à Tous et toutes !!! (et si on ne se revoit pas, bonne année ! )

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** Salut à toi aussi ! Je vais bien, même si je suis très angoissée à cause de mes examens… (Nooonnnnnn) Et toi ? Pas besoin de me dire que ma fic est magnifique et mon chap fabuleux ?? Mais si, voyons ! Car j'avoue que je ne vois pas en quoi ! loll ! (Obstination, quand tu nous tiens) L'inspiration est là, mais l'école l'empêche de fleurir… TT… Mais bon, en Février, je serai en vacances (et non, pas de vacances de Noël, pour moi ! Sniiirfff) A la prochaine et bisous !

**Marion-Moune :** Merchi ma chère amie avec qui je parle pas beaucoup, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! loll ! Joyeux Noël à toi !

**Zoomalfoy :** Bah, tout ceux qui vont sur Ombre et Folie l'ont lu depuis très longtemps ! loll ! Mais bon, chuut ! Il y en a qui ne connaisse pas encore O&F… (incroyable, hu ??) Aaah, la magie de l'amour… C'est une belle chose, mais… Mais ! loll ! (garde ta langue dans ta poche, Umbre !!! ) Pour mes études…Pffff ! J'en vois pas la fin ! lolll ! G calculé avec des amies, en Juin, j'aurai 13 Examens ! Et seulement trois jours pour le revoir !! Ce que c'est pénible, l'Université… Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, mon morale est remonté… Pour l'instant ! lolll !!

**Yue-Kero :** Le plein d'énergie… ça me semble loin, le temps ou j'étais en pleine forme… Mais bon, haut les cœurs ! Pour le lien et l'amour… Vous verrez… Dans le chapitre 12 ou 13… Je sais pas encore, je suis qu'au 11 ! lolll !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Allons! Et que fais-tu de la surprise apportée aux personnages!!! La bonne nouvelle viendra plus tard ! Contente qu'il t'ait plus, en tout cas !

**Saina :** Aaah, le temps ! Il est pénible, hu ? Contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas ! :p

**YunaFab :** Un Draco normal est déjà pénible, mais en plus, un Draco Enceinte, je pense qu'Harry aurait du mal ! loll ! Je fais des études Belges Universitaire ! loll !! Comment expliquer le prix en deux mots, hu ? :D J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

**Pamlolita :** Vont-ils avoir ce foutu mioche, oui ou non ?? Loll ! Mais oui, ils vont l'avoir… Même s'ils ne le savent pas tt de suite ! Niark niark niark ! Harry sera souvent triste, dans cette fic, car je leur prépare… Bcp de problème ! Mais après, ils auront beaucoup de bonheur !!:D Ton programme pour retrouver le sourire est une bonne idée. Je ne l'ai pas fait, mais je me sens bien mieux quand même ! Bisous à toi !

**Mifibou :** Mes fics me dépriment ! loll ! Car je me dis sans arrêt qu'elles ne se finiront jamais ! Mdr ! Rien que la fin de MPM : Elle me paraît si loin ! Il y a tant de chose à raconter, tant de chapitre à écrire… Je pense sans exagérer que cettte fic sera ma plus longue ! Plus longue encore que Futur et Mésaventure ! Sniirff…

**Petrus **: Me maudire, mes descendants et moi ? Oh, pas de problème, je n'aurai pas de descendant ! loll ! Le signe que Ryry est enfin enceinte ? Le feu d'artifice ?? non, ça, c'est juste leur magie qui a explosé… lolll ! Mais voyons ! Je ne vais pas mettre Ryry et Sev ensemble ! C'était juste une preuve d'attachement de notre cher Survivant. Rien d'autre ! Pas d'inquiétude ! Don't Stress ! loll !Et puis, tu m'imagine, moi, laisser Dray tout seul? Alors qu'il tient tant à Ryry ??? Et que Ryry tient tant à lui ??? Jamaaaiiisss !!

**Sev Snape :** Te dire si tu te trompe ?? Mais il n'y aura plus de surprise, alors ! loll ! (air sadique) Tu le verras bien par la suite ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le chapitre 11 (du moins le début) réponds déjà très bien à ta question ! Je sais, je sais… Il n'est pas encore là et ne risque pas d'être là avant un bon moment… Mais bon… Patience !

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Je sais, oui… Je deviens radine avec les Lemons ! loll ! Mais bon, faut savoir répartir les plaisir ! MDR !

**Zick :** Bah, après la pluie vient le beau temps !

**Angel-blue :** J'avais le moral encore plus bas que dans les Baskets ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que nos deux héros ne s'attendent pas DU TOUT à ce qui va leur arrivé ! lolll !!

**Quiproquo :** Bah, mon moral remonte déjà un peu, même si je sais que ce qui m'attends n'est pas des plus réjouissant (mais pq g décidé de faire des études universitaires ??? Pourquoi ???) Je vais leur accorder, ne t'inquiète donc pas !

**S :** La potion est finie… Mouahahaahahah… Tout comme Harry et Draco, aucun lecteurs n'a écouté ce que Severus disait… Mais c'est tant mieux ! loll ! Les deux petits monstres ne vont pas revenir avant pâques… héhéhé…

**Fairylight Pan :** Pratiquement tout le monde a eu la même hypothèse, n'ais pas peur de me donner la tienne, elle sera de toute façon sûrement fausse ! loll ! (vu que tout le monde c'est planté… mdr enfin, dans la forme, pas dans le fond…) Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! (que dire sinon ça ? loll) Bah, voilà le prochain chap. En espérant qu'il te plaise autant que l'autre…

**Vid d'or :** Mais il était fait à l'avance, voyons… loll ! Vous oublier ??? Vous, fidèles lecteurs ??? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, voyons ! J'aime bien que tu me dise ce que tu penses, par contre… loll ! Me fait plaisir de voir que mes fics plaisent, donc, je vais pas dire que ça me dérange ! loll !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** En effet, mieux vaut tard que jamais, car si ça avait été jamais, je me serai inquiétée ! loll ! J'ai pas mal de flemme aussi, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me remuer ou bien sombrer…Donc, je me remue ! Et quoi de mieux que la musique de Pirate des Caraïbes pour le faire ?? Hem, mais je m'égare encore… Et vip, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé lors de leur première union, mais en bien plus intense encore. Ils ne le savent pas, mais ce renforcement va leur apporter bien plus de capacités qu'ils ne l'imaginent… Pour en savoir plus, faut attendre la suite ! loll ! Ne jamais y arriver ?? Allons, je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point là ! Niark niark niark niark…

**Vert émeraude :** Aaah… Tout le monde se pose la question, mais personne n'en a la réponse… Sauf moi ! loll ! Patience, la réponse viendra vite… Dés le chap 11, on le comprend…

**LolieShing :** Cours, mais très révélateur ! Merci.

**MARIA :** La suite ? Aaaah.. Pour quand j'aurai le temps, tout simplement ! Contente que la suite te plaise tjs !

**Mystick :** Un fromage ?? Aaah, ça explique l'odeur… MDR !

**Eowyn10 :** Je penses que je me dois de te présenter mes excuses également. J'étais à bout et tu en as fait les frais, comme beaucoup de mes lecteurs, malheureusement… Ainsi, désolée de m'être emportée… Cruauté ? Moi ??? Jammaaaiiiss… loll ! Merci pour cette review et encore désolée de m'être emportée.

**Shyrinia :** Nous sommes tous pervers et fier de l'être (mets au masculin… Sait-on jamais, y'a p-ê des garçons… Sont rare, mais y'en a ! ) Pas grave pour le retard de review, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir arriver des lecteurs dix jours après la publication… :D

**Remus James Lupin :** Bah, pas grave, ça fait une personne de moins à qui je n'ai pas répondu ! loll ! Formidable ??? (devient rouge pivoine) non, absolument pas ! Fleur bleue ou nuage rose en sucre ?? loll ! Douce conséquences… Je pense pas que Ryry sera d'accord avec ce terme, mais bon… Pour nous, ce sera le cas ! :p Contente que ça te plaise tjs ! Bijoux !

**Crazysnape :** Mais il a abandonné ! loll ! En fait, c'est surtout l'auteur qui a oublié les animaux… Mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Je pense que Severus les a lui-même oublié ! loll ! Non, je plaisante… En effet, en lisant la suite, tu sauras… lolll ! Mais le MPREG indique déjà bien, je trouve ! loll ! 1500 Euros ??? Oh, la vache !!! Et seulement pour cinq mois ??? Et béh… Je suis contente que moi, ce soit pour l'année ! :p En passant, félicitation pour tes traductions. Je ne review pas, mais je suis avec attention.

**Sissicho :** Après celui-ci, c'est pour Février.

**Julia :** Ola ! Je t'ai contaminé à la beauté du HP/DM ??? Je suis très fière, alors… Bien sur que cette histoire continue ! Je tiens à vivre plus loin que mes 18 ans, voyons ! Contente que tu aimes et à la prochaine.

Et voilà ! Navrée de vous dire ça, mais le prochain chap ne viendra pas avant.. Fevrier… Sorry ! et Joyeux Noël et Bonne année !!!


	10. Vous me prenez pour quoi ? un agent matr...

-

**Chapitre 10 : Vous me prenez pour _quoi_ ? un agent matrimonial ?**

-

Au moment même où Harry affirmait le bonheur de Blaise avec Louis, Draco, lui, pensait sérieusement qu'il allait tuer l'un des deux. Tandis que l'un n'arrêtait pas de hurler sur tout le monde, l'autre multipliait bourde sur bourde. C'était catastrophique ! Une demi-heure sous le régime dictatorial de Blaise et Draco finit par l'envoyer balader – au sens propre du terme – dans tout le théâtre. Sonné, son ami ordonna une pause et quitta l'amphithéâtre, fou de rage. Dés que la porte claque, l'ensemble du staff poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien joué, Draco, dit Emilie. J'ai cru que j'allai le tuer ! »

Le blond eut un simple sourire et chercha du regard après Louis.

« Où est Louis ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Dans sa loge, je crois… »

Draco hocha de la tête et s'en fut rapidement. Depuis le début des répétitions, Blaise n'avait cessé de hurler sur le jeune homme, lui reprochant avec véhémence toutes ses erreurs. Le jeune acteur avait faillit éclater en sanglot, mais il avait serré les dents. De son côté, Draco avait rongé son frein jusqu'à finalement exploser, au grand damne de son ami. À présent, il était prêt à parier que Louis s'était effondré, caché de tous.

Parcourant les couloirs encombré de costumes, de boîtes et d'accessoire divers, il marcha rapidement vers la pièce où il serait lui-même aller pour avoir un peu de tranquillité : le placard à balai ! Il ouvrit la porte et entra difficilement dans l'espace exigu, s'asseyant finalement aux côtés de Louis. Le jeune homme fixait ses pieds, sanglotant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Draco, serein.

Louis renifla.

« Il ne m'aime pas, dit-il, l'air effondré.

- Pardon ? demanda le blond après quelques moments.

- Il ne m'aime pas, répéta Louis. Je ne suis pour lui qu'un simple passe-temps. Une sorte d'amour de travail ! On ne se voit jamais qu'ici ou dans son bureau ! Même lorsque nous faisons l'amour, c'est dans son bureau ! Je l'ai invité au restaurant et il m'a sorti toutes sortes d'excuses stupides pour ne pas venir ! Il ne m'aime pas ! »

Et il éclata en sanglot, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Draco poussa un soupir et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Il t'aime, affirma-t-il. Je pourrai te dire que Blaise a toujours été comme ça, mais… ce serait un mensonge. Je pourrai t'avancer une longue série d'explications… Mais elles seraient sans doute fausses… Ce que je peux faire, par contre, c'est aller lui parler et essayer de tirer les choses au clair. Mais ne te renferme pas ainsi ! Ne désespère pas… »

Louis poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je ne le reconnais plus ! »

Draco sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Louis.

« Je vais arranger ça, attends-moi près des autres… »

Le blond se releva et partit pratiquement en courant du placard. Il retraversa les sombres couloirs et fit irruption dans le casino pour se précipiter vers le bureau de Blaise. Frappant au montant de bois, une voix froide lui répondit :

« OUI ? »

Draco eut une grimace et entra.

« Salut, dit-il. Ça va ?

- C'est pour me poser des questions idiotes que tu es venu ? » demanda Blaise, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant devant son visage.

Draco ne répondit pas et alla s'installer devant son ami, droit comme un i et l'expression aussi froide qu'autrefois.

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

Blaise releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son ami n'était pas dans son habituel bonne humeur.

« Pour qui je me prends ? répéta Blaise, déstabilisé.

- Tu as du mal à comprendre la question, Zabini ou ton cerveau s'est mis en pause ? »

Blaise gigota. Le comportement de Draco était exactement le même qu'autrefois, lorsqu'il était un Mangemort craint et respecté.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu attends comme réponse.. »

D'un mouvement souple et habile, le blond se releva et appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau du directeur, l'air menaçant.

« Comment peux-tu, en toute connaissance de cause, faire souffrir quelqu'un comme Louis ? »

L'expression de Blaise passa de la surprise à la froideur.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, dit-il.

- Ça me regarde car son jeu en souffre ! Et si son jeu en souffre, c'est tout le théâtre qui souffre ! »

Blaise détourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Zabini ! cria presque Draco. Réponds-moi ! »

Blaise serra les dents et Draco s'énerva. Montant à moitié sur le bureau, il saisit son ami par le col et lui décocha un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Tu réponds où tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! cria Draco en bondissant pour se retrouver au-dessus de Blaise qui était étendu au sol.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! cria Blaise, lui donnant à son tour un coup de poing. Fous-moi la paix, Malfoy ! Nous ne sommes plus Mangemorts, tu n'as plus d'ordre à me donner !

- Oooh si, je peux encore t'en donner, Zabini ! cria Draco en le frappant encore. Ne crois pas que je me suis ramolli avec le mariage car je te prouverais volontiers que je suis toujours un tueur ! Dis-moi ou je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

Le visage de Draco, sa baguette sur sa tempe et sa main pressée contre sa gorge démontra à Blaise que le blond ne plaisantait pas du tout. Ses yeux gris parfois rieurs parfois passionnés étaient redevenus ces deux perles grises aussi froides qu'un iceberg et meurtrières qu'une avalanche. Blaise trembla.

« Nous sommes des Mangemorts ! dit-il. Peut-être pas dans la forme, mais bien dans le fond. Ton comportement le prouve ! Comment veux-tu que je m'engage avec quelqu'un comme Louis en sachant qu'un jour ou l'autre, je le blesserai… »

Draco perdit son air mangemorien et se bougea pour s'asseoir au sol.

« C'est ça qui te fait peur ? »

Bien que difficilement, le directeur du casino hocha de la tête.

« C'est stupide ! dit-il. Je suis un ancien Mangemort et pas le plus tendre, tu le sais.. Et pourtant, je vis avec un être qui, s'il n'est pas totalement innocent, est malgré tout tellement plongé dans l'univers du… 'bon côté' qu'il est étonnant qu'on ne se dispute pas plus ! »

Blaise poussa un soupir.

« Mais il semble si… pure… si innocent !

- Il ne l'est pas, dit Draco. Ce n'est qu'une image, crois-moi ! J'avais cette impression aussi, avec Harry. Mais c'est uniquement parce que nous ne le sommes pas. Parle-lui de toi. Explique-lui pourquoi tu agis ainsi. Mais ne le repousse pas. C'est avec ce comportement que tu le feras souffrir… »

Blaise baissa la tête.

« Écoute, dit-il. À Pâques, Harry organise une sorte de… petit séjour. Il a pensé à t'y inviter ainsi que Louis… Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de ce moment pour raconter ton problème à Louis et pour essayer de voir ce que peut donner une vie de tous les jours avec lui ? Bien sûr, ce n'est que deux semaines, mais… ça pourrait t'aider… »

Blaise sembla hésiter puis hocha de la tête.

« C'est d'accord, dit-il. Je demanderai à Louis s'il est d'accord tout à l'heure…

- Et profites-en pour t'excuser… ! »

Blaise rougit et se releva, aidant Draco à en faire de même.

« Je vais le faire tout de suite, dit-il. C'est congé, cet après-midi… »

Le sourire de Draco s'étendit.

« Bien ! dit-il. Alors je vais rentrer de ce pas chez moi ! »

Blaise hocha de la tête.

« Tu pourrais juste aller l'annoncer aux autres ? Et demandé à Louis de venir ? Je n'ai pas le courage d'y aller avec mon visage défoncé par tes poings… »

Draco se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant la joue rougie et la lèvre éclatée de son ami.

« D'accord, dit-il. Bien que je ne dois pas être mieux…

- Tu as l'arcade sourcilière un peu écorchée et tu auras sans doute un œil au beurre noir, mais ça va… »

Draco grimaça.

« Dans ce cas, j'y vais maintenant… Avant que ça ne devienne pire… »

Et sans attendre, il quitta la salle. Ce fut d'un pas plus lent qu'il traversa le casino et les couloirs du théâtre, arrivant rapidement à la scène où les acteurs parlaient entre eux. Un peu à part, Louis relisait son texte avec attention.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! dit Draco, attirant l'attention de tous. Je vous annonce avec joie que nous avons congé ! Reposez-vous tous et à demain ! »

Les acteurs sourirent et ne se le firent pas dire deux fois avant de déserter. Draco se dirigea vers Louis et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Il t'attend dans son bureau, lui dit-il.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama Louis. Est-ce lui qui t'a fait ça ? »

Draco rit.

« Oui, dit-il. Mais je l'ai amoché aussi… Vas le retrouver et n'aies pas peur… Tout ira bien ! »

Louis tenta de sourire mais échoua. Il s'éloigna d'un pas douloureux et abattu, disparaissant dans les couloirs. Draco sourit et transplana, souhaitant qu'Harry ne hurle pas en voyant son visage. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant que son mari n'était pas là. Il en resta un instant figé avant de se concentrer sur son lien. Harry était heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui ! Traversant le couloir, il grimpa à l'étage rapidement et rentra rapidement dans la salle de bain où il put analyser les dégâts fait par sa bataille avec Blaise. Grimaçant, il fit couler un peu d'eau et se nettoya le visage, enlevant le peu de sang qu'il avait.

Il se hâta d'effacer les preuves de son emportement, jetant le gant de toilette dans le panier de linge salle et le recouvrant de sa robe de sorcier. Torse nu, il s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre où il enfila une robe argentée et pailletée de cristaux blancs aux manches et au col. Il descendit ensuite rapidement pour aller trouver la boîte à pharmacie, cachée soigneusement dans un renfoncement du mur dans le couloir. Il sortit rapidement une potion soignante et soupira en voyant son visage de nouveau parfait.

Soupirant, il retourna dans le salon, remarquant que, déjà, la nuit tombait peu à peu. Il poussa un soupir agacé tout en regardant l'heure. Pas d'Harry à dix-sept heures… Un sourire apparut quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait en profiter pour faire un quelconque dîner surprise. Sourire qui disparut quant il se rendit compte qu'il était seul et qu'il ne savait _pas du tout_ cuisiner… Et Dobby qui était en congé…

'_Transplane quelque part où tu pourras trouver de quoi manger…'_lui souffla sa ruse.

Draco eut l'air sceptique. Pourquoi pas ! Mais il y avait le risque qu'Harry rentre pendant son absence… Agacé, Draco finit par faire ce que son esprit de sorcier pur lui soufflait de faire depuis dix minutes…

« DOBBY ? »

Il y eut un pop et l'elfe apparut aussitôt.

« Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour vous, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur ?

- Tu n'étais pas censé être en congé ? demanda Draco, perplexe.

- Si, Draco Malfoy, Monsieur. Mais Dobby est toujours là pour les cas d'urgence ! »

Draco eut un sourire. _Cas d'Urgence_ était exactement la raison pour laquelle il l'avait appelé.

« Dobby… Fais-moi un dîner pour deux personnes, s'il te plait… »

* * *

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, ce fut pour trouver une maison fort calme et sombre. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné que Draco ne soit pas là, il lui arrivait parfois de répéter fort tard ! Difficilement, il alla poser la dizaine de livres qu'il avait pris à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard sur la table de la cuisine, soupirant lorsque ses bras furent enfin débarrassés de leur poids. S'étirant, il remarqua seulement une vague lumière dans le salon et se dirigea lentement vers la pièce, frottant ses petits yeux fatigués. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir que la lumière provenait de la cheminée avant que deux bras n'encerclent sa taille, le faisant basculer doucement. Soutenu par Draco, Harry était à seulement trente centimètres du sol, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Bonsoir Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco en l'embrassant avec passion.

- Dra…Draco ! s'exclama le brun, stupéfait. Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! »

Le blond sourit avec amusement.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention », dit-il en le remettant sur ses pieds.

Harry sourit et voulut l'embrasser mais n'en eut pas le temps. D'un mouvement vif, Draco le tourna vers la cheminée où deux assiettes lévitaient doucement, semblant les attendre. Un feu ronflant faisait briller les couverts et les verres de cristaux, conférant une atmosphère d'enchantement au lieu. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry.

« C'est merveilleux ! dit-il. Mais pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

- Pour te faire une surprise, dit simplement Draco. J'ai pensé que ça serait bien… »

Le brun hocha de la tête, radieux. Draco l'attira jusqu'à la cheminée, tout deux s'y asseyant devant. Ils se fixèrent un instant, pensant en même temps à la signification du lieu avant de prendre leur assiette et de commencer à manger doucement.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Draco ?

- Très bien ! dit Harry, souriant. J'ai croisé Sept et je l'ai invité, ainsi qu'Angus. Neville et Severus aussi. Ils m'ont tous dit qu'ils viendraient… Enfin, sauf Severus, mais je pense qu'il viendra quand même…

- Vu le mal que tu t'es donné pour construire cette fichue cabane, il a intérêt ! dit Draco, amusé.

- En effet, dit Harry.

- Mais je suppose que tu n'as pas passé toute ta journée à courir après Neville et Severus… Qu'as-tu fais d'autre ?

- Des recherches à la bibliothèque, dit le brun. Pour mon projet de livre de DCFM… Mme Pince ne voulait pas me laisser entrer dans la section interdite, mais quand je lui ai dit la raison pour laquelle je voulais y aller, elle est devenue toute gentille… Il faut croire que l'arrivée de nouveaux livres dans ces précieux rayons l'a convaincue…

- Cette femme est givrée ! » affirma Draco.

Harry eut une grimace pour la remarque mais ne contredit pas son mari. Il avait raison, de toute façon…

« Et toi ? Les répétitions se sont bien passées ?

- Non, répondit Draco. Louis et Blaise se sont disputés alors j'ai dû jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux. Je les ai invités à venir et ils ont dit oui…

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes entre eux, dit Harry, soucieux. J'aime beaucoup Louis.

- J'ai remarqué, » dit Draco d'un air froid.

Le brun sursauta et regarda son mari, un sourire apparaissant rapidement sur son visage.

« Tu es jaloux ! dit-il.

- Pas du tout ! se défendit Draco d'un air agacé.

- Menteur ! dit Harry. Je le sais, je le sens ! Tu es Jaloux ! »

Draco siffla et détourna la tête, regardant le feu d'un air distant. Harry pouffa et poussa un peu son assiette pour aller déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond.

« Ne fais pas la tête, dit Harry. C'est très mignon, je trouve… »

Draco siffla encore mais le regarda.

« Je t'ai dit combien de fois que je n'étais pas mignon ?

- Je ne parlais pas de toi ! dit Harry. Mais de ton comportement ! Toi, tu es beau, pas besoin de me le répéter ! »

Draco sourit avec contentement, arrachant un second rire à Harry.

« Tu es aussi terriblement gamin ! » dit Harry.

Draco attrapa le coussin le plus proche et le balança à la tête d'Harry. Immédiatement, le brun lança un sortilège de protection à son assiette et riposta avec ledit coussin. Une véritable bataille explosa, le salon se recouvrant au final d'une fine pellicule de plumes. Couché sur Draco, Harry souriait d'un air enfantin, jouant avec une plume sur la main de son amant.

« C'est malin, dit-il. Nos beaux coussins…

- Un sortilège d'assemblage et de couture et il n'y paraîtra plus ! philosopha Draco.

- Si je m'écoutais, je te ferais payer chacune de tes bêtises à la main !

- Mes bêtises ? Qui a riposté ?

- Et qui a attaqué ? » rétorqua Harry.

Draco grimaça et regarda le feu de cheminée d'un air rêveur. Harry en profita pour attraper son assiette et, doucement, saisit un morceau de poulet qu'il porta à la bouche du blond. Celui-ci sursauta mais l'avala, souriant.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment faim, dit Harry.

- Moi non plus, répondit Draco. Et si nous allions nous laver ? »

Harry sourit et hocha de la tête. Dans un bel ensemble, ils se relevèrent, laissant là le bordel qu'ils avaient mis. Harry lança bien un regard préoccupé sur l'état du salon mais Draco l'en détourna habilement, passant son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraînant vers le couloir. Ils grimpèrent rapidement à l'étage où ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre puis dans leur salle de bain, celle-ci se baignant d'une lumière tamisée et recouverte de pétales de rose, de l'eau moussante et chaude attendant patiemment dans la grande baignoire. Le sourire d'Harry se fit rayonnant et il lança un regard amusé au blond.

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? demanda Harry. Quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

Draco sourit et pressa le brun contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou pour le dévorer de baisers.

« Non, dit-il d'une voix suave. Mais j'espère bien avoir la chance de réitérer l'expérience d'hier soir…

- Déjà ? s'étonna Harry, haletant sous les caresses de son époux.

- Mhmm, oui, dit Draco, se pourlèchent les lèvres. Déjà et encore… chaque soir… »

Harry sourit.

« Tu es infatigable.

- Je t'aime, nuance ! » dit Draco, commençant à le déshabiller.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa faire par son amant, fermant les yeux et gémissant à chacune de ses caresses. Il se mit rapidement à le dévêtir à son tour et en était presque arrivé au pantalon quand le son caractéristique d'une personne transplanant se fit entendre dans la maison. Draco poussa un grognement, Harry riant.

« Ce n'est pas devant chez nous qu'on a transplané ! » affirma Draco, recommençant à embrasser Harry.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, prouvant le contraire.

« Merde ! » jura Draco.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne vais pas ouvrir ! affirma le blond.

- Oh si, tu y vas ! dit Harry, riant. C'est peut-être important… »

Draco eut une expression obstinée.

« Nous ne sommes pas là ! dit-il, têtu.

- Si, nous le sommes ! dit Harry. Va ouvrir !… je ne vais pas m'envoler ! »

Draco sembla considérer l'affirmation du brun et finit par le lâcher. Il referma son pantalon et se saisit de sa robe de chambre, embrassant rapidement Harry.

« Je reviens, dit-il. Ne te… refroidis pas ! »

Harry rougit.

« Je t'attendrais dans la baignoire », dit-il.

Draco se contenta de sourire avant de sortir de la salle de bain, traversant sa chambre en courant. Il dévala rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, tombant sur un Louis Rouge pivoine.

« Je… Désolé de te déranger, » dit le jeune homme.

Draco se demanda comment il le savait avant de se rendre compte que sa robe de chambre était grande ouverte, dévoilant sa quasi-nudité.

« Hum, fit le blond, refermant rapidement sa robe de chambre. Tu nous déranges, mais ce n'est pas grave. Veux-tu entrer ?

- Heu, non ! dit Louis, confus. Je suis juste venu… Enfin, je suis juste venu pour vous remercier, Harry et toi.

- Nous remercier ? s'étonna Draco.

- Oui, dit Louis, gêné. Toi, pour m'avoir aidé avec Blaise et Harry pour l'invitation… Je serai ravi de venir. »

Draco eut un large sourire.

« C'est un plaisir ! dit-il. Bien que je ne sois pas conseiller matrimonial, si un autre problème se pose, viens me voir… »

Louis eut un sourire timide.

« D'accord, dit-il.

- Mais la prochaine fois, attends le lendemain pour me remercier ! »

Les joues de Louis redevinrent écarlates, au grand plaisir de Draco qui éclata de rire.

« À demain, Louis…

- À demain, dit le jeune homme. Et merci encore ! »

Draco sourit et referma la porte. Le son du transplanage, traduit par un 'DING' dans toute la maison, se fit entendre. Draco poussa un soupir de joie et remonta en courant à l'étage, traversa la chambre et entra dans la salle de bain.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas et sauta dans la baignoire, écartant les jambes de son amant pour les enrouler autour de sa taille tout en l'embrassant.

« Je te le dirai après ! » dit-il.

Harry eut tout juste le temps d'éclater de rire avant d'être de nouveau envahi par Draco.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! LISEZ SVP**

Bon… ça va être long.

En premier lieu, je suis navrée de l'attente. Mais sachez que ça va être ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes études ! Je quitte la maison à 7h du matin et je reviens à 20h ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais encore en état pour faire des fics en semaines ! Et le week-end, je dois m'occuper de la maison avant toute chose ! Bref, tout ça pour dire aux impatients que je n'ai pas que ça à faire de toute la journée et que s'ils ne sont pas content, je leur laisse le droit d'étudier et de faire mes examens pour moi.. Précisons que j'ai un livre à étudier par cours avec une moyenne de 200 pages par cours… Et 20 Examens en juin… Ainsi, je pose la question : Qui est volontaire pour les faire à ma place ?

Et tant que je suis dans le désagréable, j'avoue que j'aurai bien publier avant, mais les administrateurs de ce sit m'ont… interdit de publication pour cause de… Défis.

Passons maintenant à l'agréable. Le chapitre 11 est fait, le 12 bien avancé. Le chapitre 24(2) de f et mésa a avancé également, ainsi que Petit Clown. Avec de la chance, vous aurez prochainement une update de taille, mais n'espérez pas l'avoir avant Pâques au mieux, au pire, Juillet… (Heu… Ct censé être l'agréable, ça ? Bah, a doit l'être pour la personne qui m'a dénoncé aux administrateurs !)

Et maintenant… Argh ! Que je suis contente de publier enfin ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Je vous jure, j'attendais ses vacances de février (qui se termine ce matin même…) avec une impatience bouleversante ! Et voilà qu'elles sont finie pour moi et a peine à la moitié pour d'autre ! Le monde est injuste, mais je l'ai choisi !

Ensuite, je voudrais ciré joyeusement les pompes de mes lecteurs dessinateurs avec mes incessantes supplications : Je prends tt dessins de mes fics avec grande joie ! Merci d'avance.

Et enfin, g un… **Challenge**… Je sais, c'est moi qui me suis plainte lors de la publication de cœur de cristal, mais voilà… Je suis à 425 review… Près des 500…Et je publie le dixième chapitre… Ainsi, je demande instamment à vous tous, lecteurs silencieux ! Vous qui lisez et ne reviewez pas par timidité, ou par manque de temps… Je vous en supplie, prenez le ! C'est un rêves que d'avoir 500 reviews à la publication de mon dixième chapitre ! Et je promets à la 500ième (cinq centième, ai-je écris…) personne si nous y arrivons, elle aura le droit (par mail, SVP) de me poser toutes les questions qu'elle veut et même de me demander une histoire, un rôle, bref, ce qu'elle veut ! Et ne lambinez pas à envoyer une review sous le prétexte que vous voulez être cette personne ! loll ! Si jamais j'y arrive, je m'engage également à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour updater mes trois fics à Pâques ! (et avant pour MPM… G quelques chaps d'avances, après tout ! ) Et des reviews construites un minimum, SVP… Evitez les simples 'La suite'..

En vous donnant à tous de gros bisous et de grand remerciement… Je vais faire une réponse générale, exceptionnellement, car ça prend moins de temps et c'est plus simple… Ainsi, je remercie :

**Lola Reeds, Sev Snape, Alinemcb54, Onarluca, ****marion-moune, Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami, Caroline Black, LolieShing, angel-blue, vert emeraude, yue-kero, Sélène, Alysa77, hermionarwen2000, fairylight pan, Danielove, Lunenoire, lyly, maria, latitefraisedesbois, Yami Aku, Vif d'or, Mystick, Shadowcat, Jadou, crazysnape, Lee-NC-Kass, luna-la-lunatique, maira, Silmaril666, julia, Shinobu-Sû, Clem, Eowyn Malefoy. **

Si, par malheur, j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuse. Ainsi, voici les **RAR générales** !

En premier lieu, bonnes fêtes à tous et merci pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont beaucoup touché ! Passons maintenant aux réponses à vos questions !

- Oui, Harry est enceinte !

- Vous avez trouver que Harry et Draco étaient mignon ? Moi aussi ! loll !

- Oui, je compte écrire Merle Pin ! (Merci à **Alysa77**… ça c'était de la review ! lol)

- Mais non, il n'y aura rien entre Sev et Ry ! Non mais, vous parlez à une Drarry confirmée, là !

- Tuyaux pour écrire des fics ? Une intrigue bien pensées, rester proche de l'histoire originale (pas trop quand même… Parce que sinon, moi, je suis dans la….), ne pas lésiner sur les détails sans trop en donner pour autant (il faut trouver le juste milieux, mon fils.. loll !), rester cohérent et logique, ne pas hésiter dans l'art du sadisme (genre : vous voulez tous que les autres personnages apprennent qu'Harry est enceinte, hein ? Ben c'est déjà pas dans le chapitre 12 ! loll). Et surtout, surtout… Vous éclatez un maximum !

- A Shadowcat : Belge ? De quelle région? Moi, je suis de Liège… (enfin, à côté, mais c'est pas pour 39 klm…loll)

- Conseil : Ne pas juger une fic sur les premières lignes ! (ni un livre !) Laissez-lui deux chapitres avant d'émettre une opinion. Et si celle-ci n'a pas une solide fondation, lisez-en deux de plus.

- Oui, ils vont faire un saut à Darens, mais pas avant Juillet (dans la fic) (l'infirmière, **Crazysnape**, s'appelle Jane… Pas grave d'avoir oublié ! loll)

- Contente que vous ayez aimez le passage avec Snape ! loll

- Mais non, je ne vous oublie pas ! Je penses à vous chaque fois que je soupire après mon ordinateurs ! C'est à dire 20 fois par jour !

- En effet, les paroles de la gardienne étaient prophétesses.

- Et oui, le nom du bébé est choisis.

Voilà ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout… Si non, n'hésitez pas ! Et n'oubliez pas : Reviews, Reviews, Re-views !


	11. Promesses

Chapitre 11 : Promesses.

Le temps passa de nouveau, Pâques se rapprochant de plus en plus, au grand plaisir d'Harry. La cabane pour Neville et Severus était belle et bien prête et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre leur arrivée. Harry insistait pour allumer un bon feu dans la petite habitation, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas trop froide lors de leur emménagement. Au début, il se chargeait lui-même de la corvée, mais le temps passant, Draco insista pour que Dobby s'en charge. La santé d'Harry le préoccupait de plus en plus. Nausées, fatigue…, l'état physique d'Harry semblait se dégrader à un rythme effrayant selon Draco. Chaque jour, il pouvait voir que le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à se réveiller ou à ne pas bailler. Et chaque matin, il refusait de manger, son estomac lui jouant de désagréables surprises.

Vers la fin mars, les vomissements vinrent frapper le pauvre jeune homme qui se retrouva rapidement la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes, un Draco fou d'inquiétude à ses côtés. Harry parvint pourtant à minimiser les choses : il fit croire habillement à son époux que le plat de la veille n'avait pas passé. Le blond eut du mal à le croire mais fut bien obligé de le faire : douter des paroles du brun aurait mit Harry dans une rage folle, ce qui n'était pas bon dans son état de faiblesse. Il lui recommanda donc simplement de se reposer et fut trois heures en retard à sa répétition de théâtre.

Quatre jours plus tard, à seulement deux semaines de Pâques, Harry était confortablement blottit contre Draco quand celui-ci en revint aux prochaines vacances.

« Je pense que nous devrions annuler… »

Harry cessa aussitôt de caresser le torse du blond.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« - Nous devrions annuler la semaine de Pâques. Et tu en profiterais ainsi pour te reposer… »

Harry se tendit de la tête au pied et se redressa, furieux.

« Il n'en est pas question ! dit-il avec fougue. Après toutes les heures que j'ai passé à préparer la cabane pour Severus et Neville, tu veux me faire abandonner ? Je ne veux pas qu'on annule ! Depuis le temps que je me réjouis d'avoir tous mes proches près de moi ! »

« - Sirius et Remus ne seront pas là, eux… », fit remarquer Draco.

Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Oh, Merlin ! gémit-il. Comment ai-je pu les oublier ? »

Il se redressa brusquement, sortant de leur lit pour se vêtir d'une simple robe de chambre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco, le regardant.

« - Je leur envoie une lettre pour les inviter ! dit Harry tout en s'emparant d'une feuille et d'une plume sur le petit secrétaire de leur chambre.

« - Et où allons-nous les mettre ? » fit remarquer le blond.

Harry se figea dans son mouvement.

« Heu…, fit-il. Je ne sais pas… »

« - On peut les mettre dans la cabane… »

« - Pas question ! dit le brun. Severus et Neville doivent rester seul… »

« - Dans le salon ? »

« - Ce n'est pas très confortable ! »

« - Dans le grenier ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond, semblant réfléchir.

« Bonne idée ! » dit-il, souriant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Je plaisantais ! » dit-il d'un air étonné.

« - Pas moi, dit Harry tout en écrivant sa lettre. Aménagé et chauffé, ça peut être une pièce très confortable ! »

« - Très grande, surtout, dit Draco. Il s'étend sur toute la demeure… »

« - Et bien, au moins, ils auront de la place ! » dit Harry, souriant.

Draco sourit et se leva, passant ses bras autour de la taille de son époux pour déposer un baisé sur son épaule nue.

« Tu vas leur aménager le grenier ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Oui, dit Harry. Dès aujourd'hui ! »

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Harry lui sourit.

« Tu n'as pas une pièce à répéter, toi ? »

Draco grimaça et déposa un baisé sur son nez.

« Il me semble, dit-il. Mais je peux bien prendre un petit jour de congé… »

« - Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy ! dit Harry d'un ton agacé. Tu seras en congé dans presque une semaine ! Va travailler ! »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Esclavagiste ! » dit-il.

« - Tu sais que j'ai raison », lui dit Harry en souriant.

« - Oui, je sais, dit Draco. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bouder ! »

Harry pouffa.

« Gamin ! » dit-il.

« - Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! » dit Draco.

D'un geste nonchalant, il attrapa une robe de sorcier, un pantalon et des sous-vêtements avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir lancé une œillade séductrice à un Harry amusé. Riant des bêtises de son amant, le brun se rendit d'un pas pressé et impatient jusqu'à la porte du grenier qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas attendre avant d'aller voir comment était la pièce. Quand il eut gravi les quelques marches le séparant de l'étage, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

Il n'y était plus retourné depuis longtemps aussi avait-il oublié combien le grenier était grand ! Il s'étendait sur toute la maison, comme Draco le lui avait si bien dit. Le plafond était mansardé mais de nombreuses fenêtres éclairaient la pièce. La cheminée traversait le plancher pour disparaître dans le toit, si bien que tout le grenier était chauffé. Il n'avait qu'à dégager un peu les cartons et décorer ! Tout serait parfait avec des tapis, des rideaux, un lit, une table, quelques chaises et des livres pour donner un peu de vie à la pièce ! Deux bras vinrent se nouer autour de sa taille, le faisant sursauter.

« Déjà en train de préparer la chambre ? » demanda Draco, amusé.

« - Comme tu le vois, répondit Harry en lui souriant. J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, tu n'imagines pas ! »

Draco sourit et déposa un baiser dans sa nuque.

« J'en ai une vague idée, dit-il. Tu viens manger ? »

Harry se tendit.

« Je…Je n'ai pas très faim », dit-il, souriant d'un air crispé.

« - Tu n'as jamais faim », dit Draco, l'air inquiet.

« - Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as vu ce que j'ai engouffré, hier soir ? »

Draco eut une petite grimace en s'en souvenant.

« Oui, j'ai vu, dit-il. Il y avait de quoi clouer l'estomac de la plus imperturbable des personnes ! »

« - Désolé », dit Harry, rougissant.

Draco pouffa et le fit pivoter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Ça m'est égal, voyons… »

Harry sourit et se blottit soudainement contre lui, semblant triste.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes », dit-il, le regardant d'un air suppliant.

« - Ce n'est pas toi qui m'affirmait le contraire il y a tout juste quelques minutes ? » demanda-t-il tout en caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

« - J'ai changé d'avis, répondit le brun, frottant sa joue contre lui. Reste avec moi… »

Draco poussa un soupir déchiré.

« J'aimerai bien, Harry, dit-il. Mais avec les heures de retards que j'ai accumulé, Blaise serait vraiment en rogne… »

Harry en eut l'air profondément triste.

« Mais je rentrerai plus tôt, lui dit Draco. C'est promis. »

Harry eut un maigre sourire.

« Bien, alors si c'est une promesse… Pars vite, tu rentreras plus tôt que prévu ! »

Draco sourit et déposa un baisé sur son front.

« Je peux déjeuner, avant ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« - Non, répondit Harry. Bien sûr que si ! »

Draco secoua la tête d'un air agacé et descendit les marches.

« Je… je vais rester ici, lui dit Harry, le blond s'arrêtant. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim et j'aimerai finir la chambre au plus tôt… D'accord ? »

« - Oui, d'accord, dit Draco en remontant. Mais je dois te dire au revoir ici, alors… »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Draco le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, l'embrassant avec passion. Le brun poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir puis de frustration quand l'acteur s'écarta.

« Je dois aller travailler, tu n'oublies pas ? »

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

* * *

« Je verrai bien du poulet, dit Harry en souriant. Mais il faudra que ce soit un poulet conséquent… Pas une petite chose sans importance, d'accord ? »

« - Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur », répondit Dobby, prenant note avec attention.

« - Sinon, pour le… le dixième jour, nous ferons les choses simplement. Que penses-tu d'un buffet froid ? Je ne te demande pas des myriades de choix, attention ! Mais assez pour que nos invités puissent choisir une importante variété de nourriture… Mais n'en fais pas pour une armée ! »

« - Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« - Bien, dit Harry en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Tout cela est bien fatiguant… »

« - Harry Potter devrait peut-être s'asseoir… Harry Potter a l'air très pâle et très fatigué.

« - Je vais bien, répondit le brun. C'est juste… un peu fatiguant, de transformer tous ses objets en divans, canapé, tapis, lits... Et je n'ai même pas encore fini de décorer… »

« - Harry Potter veut-il que je m'en occupe, Monsieur ? » proposa Dobby.

« - Non, non, je vais le faire, dit-il. Mais d'abord, je vais écrire ma lettre à Sirius. Ce serait dommage de me donner du mal pour rien… »

L'Elfe acquiesça vivement tandis qu'Harry se dirigeait vers l'étage. Il fut soudainement pris d'une nausée et n'eut que le temps de faire trois pas avant de vomir dans le couloir, Dobby accourant aussitôt.

« Harry Potter ! » s'écria l'Elfe, inquiet et surpris de trouver son maître à genoux par terre, le maigre repas qu'il avait avalé pour midi sur le sol.

« - Je vais… bien », répondit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche.

« - Non, Harry Potter ne va pas bien ! Harry Potter n'aurait pas vomi s'il allait bien ! »

Harry soupira.

« Si, je vais bien, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave, Dobby. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…

« - Mais… »

« - Il n'y a pas de mais ! répondit Harry. Nettoies tout ça et n'en parle à personne, Dobby. À Personne, c'est compris ? Même pas à Draco ! Surtout pas à Draco. C'est clair ? »

L'Elfe poussa un soupir mais hocha de la tête.

« Promis, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dobby ne le dira à personne… »

« - Bien, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Et c'est Potter-Malfoy ! »

Dobby ne répondit pas, au grand damne d'Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si en colère contre Dobby mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller à l'étage, se laver les dents, changer de vêtements et envoyer sa lettre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, bien qu'avec moins d'entrain que sa colère ne voulait. Il se sentait terriblement fatigué, depuis un certain moment. Et pourtant, il était incapable de dormir. Chaque soir, il se retrouvait à fixer le plafond, attendant le sommeil avec désespoir. Mais le jour venu, il était épuisé.

Poussant un petit soupir, Harry sortit de sa chambre juste après avoir envoyé Hedwige chez son parrain. Il espérait vraiment que celui-ci serait libre… Ce ne serait pas de vraies vacances en famille, sans lui… Sans Remus non plus… Doucement, Harry se dirigea vers le grenier, tenant dans ses mains les objets qu'il avait pris pour les métamorphoser en décoration. Il grimpa les escaliers, non sans bailler et arriva enfin à l'étage. Il avait préféré placer le lit le plus loin possible de la porte, ce qui était assez difficile, étant donné qu'elle était au milieu ! Mais finalement, entouré de rideaux de multiples couleurs, le toit en aileron à l'extrémité gauche de la maison lui sembla être l'endroit parfait ! Le lit double était poussé contre la paroi et les châles clairs qui l'entouraient lui conféraient un cadre très intimiste. Il avait placé une commode et une garde-robe de chaque côté de la pièce ainsi qu'un petit coin salon à droite. Il se constituait d'un simple divan, d'un fauteuil et d'une table basse, mais c'était déjà plus que suffisant étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés rester sans arrêt dans leur chambre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et luttant contre sa fatigue et ses nausées, Harry posa un des objets près du lit, contre le mur et le transforma en un grand miroir. Il s'en détourna pour rapidement y revenir, regardant son reflet. Il avait grossi, ce qui était étonnant pour quelqu'un qui ne mangeait rien… Enfin… sauf en soirée. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était la fatigue et la pâleur de son visage. Oui, il était fatigué… Trop, sans doute… Peut-être devrait-il se reposer ? Le lit avait l'air si confortable… Posant les objets sur le sol, Harry alla s'étendre sur le grand lit de son parrain. Après tout, il pouvait bien se reposer une demi-heure… Il ne lui fallut pas deux minutes pour s'endormir.

* * *

« Ok, on arrête là, vous ne faites rien de bon ! cria Blaise. Pause de dix minutes, profitez-en pour retrouver vos cerveaux ! Louis ! Tu peux partir, tes scènes sont finies ! »

Louis hocha de la tête et poussa un soupir vainqueur.

« Et me voilà libre ! » dit-il en adressant un sourire aux autres.

« - C'est ça, vante-toi ! » dit l'une des comédiennes.

« - Mais c'est ce que je fais ! » répondit Louis, relevant fièrement la tête.

Les comédiens poussèrent des cris outragés et l'un d'eux frappa louis sur l'arrière de la tête. Le jeune homme éclata de rire et s'écarta vivement, se rapprochant de Draco et Blaise qui parlaient dans leur coin.

« …tu ne fais absolument pas attention à ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas un comédien que j'ai, c'est une plante verte ! Draco, il faut que tu te reprennes ! C'est insupportable ! »

« - Je ne peux pas me concentrer en sachant Harry seul ! dit Draco, fusillant Blaise du regard. Il ne va pas bien et je… »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » interrompit Louis, les deux hommes sursautèrent.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Mais il est malade et ça m'inquiète. Bien sûr, il essaye de faire celui qui n'a rien, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas… »

« - Pourquoi ne pas l'amener chez un médicomage ? »

« - Parce qu'il est têtu comme une mule et le refuse ! gronda Draco. Il craint que j'annule les vacances de Pâques car je le lui ai proposé pour qu'il se repose… »

« - Et bien, dis-lui que tu ne le feras pas », dit Blaise.

« - Ce ne sera pas suffisant… Non, je préfère qu'il vienne à moi… »

« - Bien, s'exclama Blaise. Dans ce cas, attends qu'il vienne à toi tout en te concentrant sur ton travail ! Je ne te paye pas pour des cacahuètes ! »

« - Blaise ! le réprimanda Louis. Tu veux que j'aille le voir ? proposa-t-il à Draco. Après tout, j'ai fini ma journée et je n'ai rien à faire si ce n'est traîné à l'appartement. Je peux aller lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à ton retour, si tu veux… »

Le visage de Draco se remplit de reconnaissance.

« Ce serait réellement magnifique », dit-il.

« - Bien, dit Louis. Alors j'y vais... Et comme ça, tu cesseras de t'inquiéter et tu pourras satisfaire ce bourreau qu'est Blaise. »

« - Hé ! protesta l'intéressé. Je ne te permets pas ! »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je le fais tout seul ! dit Louis, souriant. À tout à l'heure ! »

Riant, Draco lui fit un signe au revoir et Louis quitta rapidement le théâtre, sortant à l'extérieur. Sans tarder, il se concentra sur la maison qu'occupaient Harry et Draco et transplana, se retrouvant rapidement sur le porche. Il sonna timidement et deux secondes après, Dobby ouvrit la porte.

« Louis Jassacour Monsieur ! s'exclama l'elfe. Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Louis Jassacour ? »

« - Je voudrai voir Harry », dit le jeune homme.

« - Harry Potter dort, Monsieur, dit Dobby. Louis Jassacour devrait peut-être revenir plus tard. »

« - Il n'y a pas de revenir plus tard, Dobby, dit Louis. Je vais aller le voir, d'accord ? »

Dobby sembla hésiter.

« J'ai la permission de Draco, » dit Louis, souriant à l'elfe.

Cela sembla contenter Dobby qui le laissa entrer.

« Harry Potter est dans le grenier, Monsieur », dit-il.

« - Le grenier ? s'étonna Louis. Bien, Merci, Dobby… »

Sans même avoir demandé où se trouvait la pièce n'y même s'en inquiéter, Louis se dirigea vers les escaliers, les gravissant d'un pas rapide. Arrivé à l'étage, il dut chercher un petit moment avant d'enfin trouver l'entrée du grenier. Il monta les dernières marches en haletant et arriva enfin, poussant un soupir. Son regard se porta d'abord sur les exquises décorations avant de se poser sur un Harry Potter-Malfoy profondément endormi. Il se dirigea vers lui et le secoua timidement.

« Harry ? dit-il. Harry ? »

Le brun poussa un grognement dans son sommeil et repoussa la main qui le secouait ainsi, marmonnant un vague 'Non, pas maintenant !'. Louis sourit et revint à la charge.

« Allez, Harry, réveilles-toi ! »

Le Survivant poussa encore un grognement et se retourna, finissant enfin par ouvrir ses petits yeux fatigués.

« Ow, fit-il. Salut, Louis… »

« - Salut, dit le concerné. Bien dormi ? »

« - Mhmm…, pas assez, répondit Harry en se redressant. Il est quelle heure ? »

« - Quatorze heures… »

« - Quoi ? s'exclama Harry, étonné. Beaucoup trop ! Bon sang, je n'étais pas sensé dormir autant ! »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, catastrophé.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu couché ? » demanda Louis.

« - Je ne sais pas… Deux heures, je crois…Bon Sang ! Je n'aurai vraiment pas du m'endormir, je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ! »

« - Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médicomage, dit Louis. On ne sait jamais… »

« - Non, non, dit Harry. Je vais bien ! Je t'assure... Tu ne diras rien à Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Si tu vas bien, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il baissa la tête et la secoua.

« Je ne vais pas bien », avoua-t-il.

« - Ça, j'avais vu ! Pourquoi refuse-tu de le lui dire ? Il s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« - Je… Je ne veux pas qu'on annule Pâques pour ça », avoua Harry.

Louis soupira.

« Bien, dit-il. Je ne dirai rien à Draco. Mais tu me promets d'aller chez un médicomage après ? Et d'en parler à Draco ? »

Harry releva la tête et regarda Louis, souriant.

« Je le promets ! »

Ce fut au tour de Louis de sourire.

« Bien ! Et attention, je veillerai à ce que tu tiennes ton serment ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et bailla.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas fini de décorer la chambre… »

« - Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda Louis.

« - Ce n'est pas de refus… Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« - Draco m'a demandé de venir te tenir compagnie ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire.

« Il s'inquiète tant que ça ? »

« - Il a joué comme une merde toute la matinée ! » dit Louis, riant.

« - J'imagine que ça n'a pas plu à Blaise », dit Harry, amusé.

« - Il lui a hurlé dessus toute la journée ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Le pauvre chou, dit-il. Je vais demander à Dobby de préparer son plat préféré quand nous descendrons ! En attendant, décorons ! »

« - Oui, chef ! »

Harry sourit et se leva, sortant sa baguette. Louis l'imita et les sorts commencèrent à fuser, de riches étoffes venant recouvrir les murs pour en cacher la laideur et des cadres se matérialisant. Harry fit apparaître quelques photos de famille et les installa sur les commodes. Louis en profita pour ajouter quelques affiches ici et là suivis de petites sculptures sur la table basse. En une demi-heure, tous deux eurent fini et souriaient devant le résultat.

« Pas mal, dit Louis. Qui va dormir ici ? »

« - Mon parrain et son amant, répondit Harry. Enfin, s'ils viennent… Je n'ai pas encore reçu leur réponse… »

« - Ils en ont de la chance, dit le jeune acteur. C'est splendide ! »

Harry lui sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« S'ils ne viennent pas, je vous la donnerai, à Blaise et toi… »

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

« Vrai ? dit-il. Ce serait merveilleux. Mais je ne me fais pas de faux espoir, ils viendront sûrement. »

« - Votre chambre n'est pas mal non plus, dit Harry. Elle est juste à côté de la nôtre… Et elle est carrée ! »

« - Carrée ? »

« - Oui, carrée… Mais c'est une belle chambre, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« - Je ne m'inquiète pas ! »

Louis sourit et ils descendirent tous les deux. Harry se hâta d'aller demander du thé et des gâteaux à Dobby, en profitant pour lui demander de préparer le plat préféré de Draco et pour s'excuser.

« Je n'aurai pas dû te crier dessus, je suis désolé. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Harry Potter, monsieur, dit l'elfe. Dobby comprend qu'Harry Potter veuille être tranquille. »

Harry lui sourit et retourna dans le salon où Louis l'attendait. Il lui tendit sa tasse de thé et le plat de gâteau, le posant finalement sur la table basse.

« Toute votre maison est superbe, en fait, dit-il. J'aimerai en avoir une ainsi, plus tard… »

« - Tu n'en as pas encore une ? » demanda Harry.

« - Non… Je suis le plus âgé et seul travailleur d'une famille nombreuse… Notre maison est… assez modeste.

« - Je ne savais pas », dit Harry d'un air coupable.

« - Je n'en ai jamais parlé, c'est normal », répondit Louis.

« - Je peux… enfin, je peux te poser des questions ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr », répondit l'acteur.

Harry gigota légèrement.

« Tu me le dis si je suis trop indiscret mais… Comment est composée ta famille ? »

Louis eut un sourire.

« Mon père est mort, il y a trois ans et ma mère est malade… Sinon, j'ai quatre frères et trois sœurs ! »

« - Wow ! fit Harry, impressionné. Ta famille est plus grande que celle des Weasley! »

Louis sourit.

« Oui, je sais. »

« - Et ils sont tous plus jeunes que toi ? »

« - Oui. Le plus âgé après moi à 18 ans. Et le plus jeune en a 4. »

« - Tu as de la chance, dit Harry, rêveur. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une grande famille… Mais.. enfin, peu importe. Certains sont à Poudlard ? »

« - Trois d'entre eux y sont actuellement. Trois sont trop jeunes et un a fini. »

Harry sourit.

« Et que pense-t-il de leur frère aîné ? »

« Le plus âgé ne veut pas entendre parler de moi... Je suis, après tout, une tapette… Les autres sont confus ou alors n'y prêtent pas attention. Ma mère est fière de moi… Même si elle aurait préféré que je me marie avec une charmante jeune femme et ait beaucoup d'enfants… Enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… »

« - Tu leur as déjà présenté Blaise ? »

Louis baissa la tête.

« Non, dit-il. Je… je ne préfère pas l'emmener là-bas… »

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Tu as honte ? »

« - Honte ? demanda l'acteur. Non… Non, pas vraiment… C'est juste que… Blaise ne… Enfin, il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à tout ça… je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec si peu. »

« - Mais c'est important pour toi, non ? demanda Harry.

« - Ou…Oui », répondit Louis.

« - Alors ça devrait être important pour lui ! Mais bon… Vous avez le temps… »

Louis lui fit un mince et pâle sourire.

« Je sais que nous avons le temps… Et pourtant… ça m'inquiète. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ou à ma vie... Ça lui passe loin au-dessus de la tête. J'ai parfois l'impression… que je ne suis que… une passade. »

« - Tu ne l'es pas, dit Harry. Les anciens Mangemorts sont comme ça ! Ils gardent en eux ce qu'ils ont peur de montrer… Mais un jour, il te le dira et... Alors, tu ne pourras plus l'arrêter ! »

Louis sourit.

« Expérience personnelle ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« - Oui, » rit Harry.

Tous deux ne purent s'empêcher de rire et Harry profita de leur petite pause pour engouffrer deux gâteaux.

« Tu as faim ? » s'étonna Louis.

« - Oui, avoua le brun. Et pas qu'un peu… »

L'acteur sourit.

« Si tu as toujours l'appétit, c'est que tu ne vas pas si mal que ça ! »

Harry sourit et se retint de signaler que le matin, il vomissait tripes et boyaux.

« En effet, » dit-il.

La fenêtre du salon s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer Hedwige et un autre hibou. Aussitôt, Harry alla les accueillir, refermant la fenêtre. Il prit le parchemin et eut un large sourire.

« Désolé, Louis, dit-il. Mon parrain vient et dit qu'il ne ratera ça pour rien au monde ! »

« - Flûte ! fit le jeune homme », faisant rire Harry.

« - Je suis très heureux qu'ils viennent, dit le brun. Sans eux, ça n'aurait pas été une réunion de famille… »

Louis parut surpris.

« De famille ? » dit-il.

« - Mhmm, fit Harry en détachant le parchemin suivant. Oui, j'ai invité toutes les personnes que je considère comme telle… Enfin, je n'ai pas pris toute la famille Weasley, sinon, j'aurai du agrandir la maison… »

Louis rit et regarda le brun lire le parchemin, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, étonné.

« - C'est un journaliste, dit Harry. Il me demande l'autorisation de venir m'interviewer… »

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda Louis, se levant pour venir voir.

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! dit le brun en lui montrant le papier. C'est déjà exceptionnel qu'on le demande… »

« - Certes, dit Louis. Si j'étais toi, j'accepterai… S'il le demande, ça ne peut pas être à des fins... on va dire ça ainsi, maléfiques… »

Harry sourit.

« Venant des journalistes, tout est maléfique ! »

L'acteur et l'auteur éclatèrent de rire.

« Bah, mieux vaut savoir ce qu'il te réserve plutôt qu'il ne colle des mensonges dans la gazette, non ? »

« - C'est certain, dit Harry. Je vais lui répondre que je suis d'accord et que je l'attends chez moi quand il veut… »

« - Attention, si Draco apprend que tu l'as invité à venir quand il veut, il ne va pas être content ! »

Harry pouffa.

« À des heures raisonnables et en présence de mon mari jaloux ! » précisa le brun.

« - Je suis sûr que notre cher Malfoy sera plus content ainsi ! »

Harry sourit et prit un morceau de parchemin vierge, rédigeant rapidement sa réponse. Il l'accrocha au hibou du journaliste et le renvoya, souriant.

« Voilà… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre sa visite… Le plus tard possible sera le mieux ! »

Louis sourit et regarda l'heure.

« Quinze heures trente… Draco ne devrait pas tarder… »

« - S'il revient tôt, dit Harry. Il arrive que Blaise vous lâche vraiment tard… »

« - Pas aujourd'hui ! Je sais que Draco s'est arrangé avec lui pour revenir plus tôt… »

Harry eut un large sourire.

« Si je doutais que ça te fasse plaisir, j'en ai la preuve ! » dit Louis, amusé.

« - Je ne saurai pas ne pas être heureux de son retour ! dit Harry. Si je m'écoutais, il n'irait que deux minutes ! »

« - Tu finirais par le supplier de partir, j'en suis certain ! »

Harry grimaça.

« Le pire, c'est que je crois que c'est vrai, dit-il. Mais pour l'instant, il me manque beaucoup ! »

« - Tu devrais te trouver une activité se déroulant en dehors de la maison… Je pense que ça te ferai du bien de voir des visages plutôt que de rester enfermé ici... »

« - Oui, mais quoi ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais rien faire ! »

« - Je suis certain du contraire ! Tout le monde a un talent caché… »

« - Et bien, j'ai l'écriture… »

« - Ce n'est pas un talent caché, tout le monde le sait », rusa Louis.

Harry pouffa, prenant encore quelques gâteaux.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je vais y réfléchir et j'aviserai le moment venu... ce n'est pas comme si mes journées étaient si surchargées que je ne pouvais pas le faire… »

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais le détecteur de transplanage retentit alors. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un Draco échevelé entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

« Merlin merci, tu vas bien ! » dit-il en allant prendre Harry dans ses bras.

« - Hu ? fit le concerner. Pourquoi irais-je mal ? »

« - Tes sentiments étaient très confus ! dit Draco en le regardant d'un air protecteur et inquiet à la fois. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas ! »

Harry lui sourit et se serra contre lui.

« C'est rien, dit-il. Je me suis un peu énervé sur Dobby pendant la journée, je me suis excusé et puis, un journaliste demande l'autorisation de m'interviewer ! Je lui ai dit de passer quand il voulait tant que tu étais là… Et Louis et moi avons eu une conversation sur les talents cachés… Bref, beaucoup de choses auxquelles je dois penser… Et toi, ta journée ? »

« - Un calvaire ! Blaise est un esclavagiste, je l'affirme ! Et je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer… Enfin, me voilà ! Et il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant Pâques ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! »

« - Moi aussi ! » dit Harry en accordant un air amusé à Louis.

« - Aussi, dit le jeune homme. Des vacances feront du bien à tout le monde ! »

« - À toi, surtout, dit Draco. Le monstre Zabini m'a chargé de te dire qu'il t'attendait dans son bureau dans les deux minutes qui suivent où il fait un scandale ! »

Louis poussa un soupir, mais ses yeux brillaient tout de même.

« Alors j'y vais… Sinon, il sera insupportable, demain… »

« - Bonne idée ! dit Draco. Ça ne te dérange pas si on ne te raccompagne pas ? »

Louis regarda Draco avec amusement.

« Non, je connais le chemin ! À demain, Draco. Harry... À bientôt j'espère ! »

« - J'espère aussi ! » dit Harry en lui souriant.

Louis sortit du salon et Draco posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry. Il tendit l'oreille et quand la porte claqua suivit du détecteur de transplanage, il libéra la bouche de son amant pour le faire pivoter dans ses bras et se laisser tomber sur le canapé derrière eux, Harry couché sur lui.

« Et bien ! dit le brun, le regardant avec tendresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« - J'ai décidé qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps dans ce canapé… »

« - Ah ? »

« - Oui…Pas assez de temps du tout ! Que dirais-tu de rester couché ici avec moi jusqu'au souper, que l'on parle, que l'on mange et que nous allions ensuite en Amérique pour la soirée… »

« - En Amérique ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

« - Disney land, ça te tente ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'étendit sur tout son visage.

« Une nuit, ce n'est pas assez…

« - Nous y retournerons demain soir, dit Draco en se redressant et en lui volant un rapide baiser. Et le soir suivant (baiser) le soir encore après (baiser) et après (baiser) et après… »

Harry éclata de rire et obligea le blond à se recoucher.

« D'accord M. Surprise. J'accepte ! »

Draco sourit à son tour.

« Bien ! Parce que je ne t'aurai pas laissé le choix, de toute façon ! »

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Prend un air solennel Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… J'ai cinq cent reviews !

Envois balader l'air solennel et se met à danser dans sa cuisine en robe de nuit verte à ligne blanche avec des lapins verts, un pantalon de pyjama bleu clair et des bottes de cuir noir aux pieds

J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'y crois pas, bon sang de bonsoir ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews ! J'ai cinq cent reviews !

Aperçoit l'air septique des lecteurs et se calme… Pour recommencer cinq minutes plus tard, dansant d'une manière vraiment ridicule

Hum…Se calme Désolé… C'est la joie…

Chose promise, chose due ! J'ai cinq cent review Exécute encore un peu sa danse et je tiens donc mon serment… Je publie !

Ainsi… Merci à **_MAÏ_** ! Cinq-centième personnes ! Tu as droit à tout ! Une histoire qui te trotte en tête ? Je la fais si tu le désire ! Une question ? J'y réponds ! Une exigence particulière dans une de mes fics (à moins qu'elle ne tranche trop avec mon scénario) je l'écris… Ordonne, je m'exécute. C'est ma récompense et je la fais avec plaisir ! J'ignore si tu connais mon adresse mail ? C'est mon pseudo (sans majuscule) le fameux A internetien (comment ça, ça se dit pas ? maaaaiis si !) et puis msn et enfin, le point com si bien connu (vas-y, ffnet de merde ! efface donc l'adresse que je viens de donner ! Bande de…) Surtout n'hésite pas !

Sur ce… Je vous remercie tous. Je sais que c'est injuste de ne remercier Qu'une personne ! Après tout, vous avez tous participer… Mais je ne peux promettre une fic ou une réponse à tout le monde… Tout serait révélé et… Ben… 50 fics c'est quand même vachement… chargé, comme programme ! Mais bon, passons !

Dans une semaine, je suis en Bloc… Qu'est-ce que le bloc ? C'est deux semaines pendant lesquels vous étudier un maximum de chose concernant vos cours… Dois-je préciser que j'ai 200 pages par cours, voir plus ? Et que j'ai 8 cours ? Oui… Ben, voilà, c'est fait ! loll ! Ne vous étonnez donc pas si je ne reparaît pas avant un petit temps… J'essayerai de publier avant le début de mes examens… mais la prochaine fois sera en Juillet…Et oui ! On ne peut pas tout avoir !

Sur ce, je passe aux RARs ! Pardonnez-moi si c'est court, mais… Ben, vous êtes nombreux (merccciii) et je n'ai qu'une nuit !

**RAR :**

**Mimie :** C'est gentil de m'encourager… Merci beaucoup ! C'est plus que la merde, si tu veux mon avis… Je déteste, mais j'adore… Ce que c'est contradictoire ! Merci encore !

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Je doute que tu ne saches l'enfer qu'est l'université Belges ! Nous sommes les études les plus difficile et les plus sévère (selon un sondage) et plusieurs français étudiants à mon école me l'ont confirmé (je cite : vous êtes des malades ! Pas étonnant que la moitié des belges poussent des hurlements d'effroi au mot 'Université') L'enfant arrivera dans le chapitre 13… Du moins, l'annonce de sa conception… Donc, patience… Merci de compatir, en tout cas. C'est bien gentil ! Bisous !

**Clem :** F et mésa… Pfffff ! J'ai honte de la faire traîner ainsi, cette fic… Je crois que je vais essayer de la finir complètement et taper les deux chaps comme ça, d'un coup… Ainsi, j'en serai débarrasser ! Plus de réclamation, juste des reviews auxquelles je n'aurai même pas à répondre… Oui, c'est ce que je ferai ! C'est décidé ! Merci de patienter ! Bonjour à Dray de ma part !

**Cltho :** Découvrir les secrets ? J'en ai déjà caché ici et là ! Les as-tu découvert ? J'en doute ! J'adore cacher des éléments sans importance et voir si les lecteurs vont se dire : « Hé ! Mais tu en avais parlé, là ! » ça va des clochettes pendues à une porte de magasin à une simple phrase semblant stupide… Et il y a même des secrets dans c de c pour cette fic ! Et oui ! loll ! Merci de patienter… Ce genre de lecteurs sont rare et ce sont de loin ceux que je préfère… Merci, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

**Rey :** De bon temps ? Le bon temps est terminé, pour moi… Je me dois de suer sang et eau jusqu'au mois de juillet… C'est parti ! Dernière ligne droite, la plus importante… J'ai peur, je panique vraiment… Mais je m'accroche. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Jadou :** Bah, quand je peux, je saute sur l'occasion et je vous ponds un petit truc rapidement ! loll ! Mes défis, c'était des 'résumés' d'idée que j'avais eue, mais que j'avais pas le temps de faire… Alors je les donnais et les lecteurs les réalisaient… Mais je peux pas, publier ça… Alors j'ai été bloquée pendant un petit temps… Mais bon, me revoilà ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait plaisir !

**Ingrid :** Que j'update plus souvent ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien ! Si tu savais combien j'enrage ! Mais c'est le plus que je puisse faire… C'est un combat de chaque jour que de pouvoir poster ! Bah, j'ai plus de vacances non plus jusqu'en Juillet… Que c'est loin..Mais bon, je patiente ! loll Harry saura pour sa grossesse dans le chapitre 13 et c'est un garçon… Mais tu ne sauras pas tout ! loll !

**Vert emeraude :** Dray n'est gentil qu'en compagnie de Harry ! Sinon, il est toujours le petit bâtards d'autres fois ! (et il tuerait bien la juge, mais il ne veut pas choquer son Gryffy !) Tout est là, en fait, dans leur relation : l'importance que représente Harry à ses yeux oblige Draco à se montrer sympathique… Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il pense la moitié de ce qu'il dit (et Harry le sait, même s'il ne dit rien ! loll) J'ai étonnée que tant de personnes apprécie la fin du chapitre… ça m'a donné l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lemon depuis longtemps… Et malheureusement, ce sera pas le cas avant longtemps ! (très exactement avant une semaine après Pâques… J'en rêve, de ce lemon, va être génial à écrire, je sens que je vais bien rire… héhéhé)

**Seconde Review de Vert Emeraude :** loll ! Fallait bien que je nomme ça d'une certaine manière.. enfin soit ! Ahlalalala ! Oui, en effet, j'avais déjà répondu à cette question et en plus, dans le chapitre précédent ! mais je ne m'en vexe pas, aujourd'hui, je suis de bonne humeur ! (vaut mieux, pour les Reviews). Et la réponse est si, elle parle de l'enfant de Harry et Draco. N'oublie pas cet élément important de sa puissance, cela te renseignera sur ce qui se passera…quand tu auras lu le chapitre 14 ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils me font plaisir !

**Sélène :** Et non ! O&F sont toujours en avance sur ffnet, même si je crois que je vais finir par les dépasser ! Le chapitre 13 est fait depuis longtemps et personne n'a pu le lire, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'update… Et c'est très frustrant, ça ! Non mais ! Patience, je suppose que le sit sera mit à jour prochainement..

**Yami Aku :** Bah, les études avant les fics, je suis d'accord.. Mais à la fin, même moi, j'ai honte ! J'essaye de faire un planing fixe, mais je finis toujours par le jeter aux feu ! Soit parce que je travail plus que prévu à l'école, soit parce que je suis fatigué et que je n'ai pas la force de venir au PC, soit parce que je travail trop aux fics (et oui, ça arrive… Souvent, même ! loll) Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Pour la demande de review, ça a marché et je suis des plus heureuses de cela ! J'étais extatique, quand j'ai vu le chapitre 500… J'ai sauté dans la cuisine pendant une heure… loll ! Il va encore en voir, le Louis, je peux te l'assurer. Et pas des jolies, ça… Le pauvre…Je suis cruelle, avec lui mais hé ! J'ai besoin d'action ! ça devient plat, dans cette fic… Y'a bientôt la juge qui va faire chier, d'ailleurs… Niark ! lol ! Le nom ? Mais je l'ai déjà dit, ma chère ! Et à toi, je peux le confié… Mais tu ne veux peut être pas le savoir en avance… Bon, viens me trouver sur MSN si tu le veux, je te le dirai ! (et ainsi, j'ennuie les autres lecteurs ! Niark !) Merci pour ta longue review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Et bravo pour les yeux du cœur…. Mais Draco m'inquiète, il devient maboule, ce crétin ! Je t'en prie, ne les fais pas trop souffrir… MPM s'en ressentira… (pas en mal, pour vous, car ça donnera des scènes niaise et pleines de sucres glacés, mais moi, je les détesterai, alors après, je ferai des niches aux persos pour essayer de… dés-amouré tout ça !) A la prochaine.

**Maât :** Merchi beaucoup, c'est bien gentil !

**Lyly :** désolée pour le retard, la voici.

**Sahada :** Tant mieux ! loll !

**Lucy-hp :** Boosté pour écrire ? Aaah, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça ! Leur bébé sera un gentil petit garçon… Pour lequel je me casse la tête sur son physique… Je sais déjà qu'il aura les cheveux noirs, force du gène oblige, mais bon… Pour le reste… Pffff… Tu fais quoi, comme étude ? (ça fait tjs plaisir de voir d'autre qui galère ! loll ! ça rassure…)

**Shinobu-Sû :** On apprend que Ryry est enceinte dans le chapitre 13 ! Et oui ! Patience ! Comment va-t-il s'appeler, ce petit… ? Mhmm… Je le dis, ou pas… Allez ! Tristan! Désolé, j'ai brisé tes espérances ! Mais le voilà, ce cher chap !

**Krutysu :** Je continue, j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! loll (et puis j'adooore cette fic).

**LolieShing :** Mais je suis heureuse que tu sais la 445 ! Tu contribue à mon rêve, c'est bien, c'est même génial. Je sais, que tu as lu ce chapitre sur O&F ! Et franchement, normalement, ça devrait toujours être le cas ! Tu devrais déjà avoir lu le chapitre 13, mais ils n'ont pas fait d'update sur le sit ! Je vais finir par le publier ici ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je veux leur laisser un chapitre d'avance (en remerciement à Dod pour ses corrections). Je ne sais plus qui a demander pour Harry et Sev, mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait bien rire ! Et non, je n'ai aucune envie de séparer Harry et Draco, je te rassure ! Garde bien ça en mémoire, ça te rassura avec ce que je prépare ! Mouahahahahahaha ! Merci pour la review, en tout cas.

**LN :** Que s'est gentil de faire un effort pour moi ! loll ! Petit Clown… Et Mer ! Je l'avais oublié, celle-là ! Arf ! Non.. Pas pensé à cette fic ! Idée vienne… Doit faire RAR… Allez ! Pouf ! Je la chasse de ma tête ! Je la reprend en été, comme F et mésa ! Bien sûr que je connais Tournai… je n'y suis jamais allé, mais je connais le nom ! looollll ! Merci pour la review, elle était en effet très bien !

**Alyssa77 :** Oulaaaa ! ça c'est de la review du tonnerre ! loll ! Et bien, contente que ça te fasse plaisir de me faire plaisir ! mdr ! (ça devient embrouillant, là, non ? en plus, quelqu'un d'hors contexte pourrais comprendre autre chose…. Passons) Si ça peut te rassurer, j'imagine toujours la fin avant le début ! Mais je finis toujours par changer la fin parce que des éléments du début ne colle plus avec la fin ! lolll ! Quelqu'un m'a sûrement dénoncé et je me demande qui s'est ! Après tout, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, je ne demande rien (sauf des reviews) je ne critique personne (même les nuls ! j'évite simplement de leur parler) et en plus de ça, je ne m'implique pas dans de quelconque guerre entre auteurs, sauf si on s'attaque à une amie… Bah, m'en fiche ! Et malgré mon challenge, pas de chapitre… C'est une honte, je sais… Je maudis l'école tout les jours ! Crois-moi, avec ce que je vous réserve, vous allez tous regretté que je ne répondes pas aux questions… (prend un air satanique et éclate d'un rire plus que sadique et psychopathe). Bah, je vais les faire, ces satanés examens… et j'espère de tout cœur les réussir tous du premier coup ! Vi vi, j'ai MSN ! c'te question ! loll ! Et je serai ravie de te parler(si tu m'as ajoutée entre temps, excuses moi, mais je ne retiens pas la moitié de mes contacts (rougis). A la prochaine.

**Onarluca :** Merciiii ! Que ça fait plaisir de savoir que des gens me sont fidèle, même si je publie rarement ! C'est très agréable (et rassurant, j'avoue) à savoir.

**TopCerise :** je suis la première que tu ais lu… Je suis flattée ! loll ! Merci pour ta review et pas grave pour les ratages.

**Mystick :** Tu pourrais l'avoir en avant première… Mais rien ne se donne gratuitement avec moi ! lolll ! Toute peine mérite salaire, comme je dis toujours.

**Caroline Black :** C'est même plus tard que Pâques… J'ai honte ! Pardon ! Pour Harry enceinte, tu devais bien te douter qu'il y aurait des indices dans les chapitres…Merci pour ta review, en tout cas.

**Kadia :** Merci beaucoup de ton aide, c'est très gentil. En tout cas, je suis ravie que mes fics te plaisent. (quant aux examens.. Sans commentaire…loll)

**Ichy-Chan :** Je vais finir par recensé les personnes que j'ai poussé à la contamination fic HP en général et Fic HP/DM en particulier ! loll ! Non, ça me prendrait trop de temps et on risquerait que je fais mon intéressante, ce qui n'est pas le cas… Mais je suis toujours ravie que d'autre que moi plonge ! mouahahahahahaha ! Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de sit avec des illustrations de mes fics, mais je suis preneuse de toutes images réalisées ! Et si j'en ai, je les publies sur mon Skyblog informatif (l'adresse est dans ma bio !). A la prochaine.

**Yue-Kero :** Nom purement Sakuranien (je sais, ça se dit pas) cela ! loll ! Voilà la suite, pardon pour l'attente !

**Phantme :** Et oui, je suis Liégeoise, très précisément hutoise, mais bon, ça, on s'en fout ! loll ! Nous ne sommes en effet pas loin, même si, personnellement, je suis située place du 20 août… Si tu veux qu'on se rencontre, c'est quand tu veux ! Certes, je dois travailler, mais franchement, ça me fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer des lecteurs ! alors baste les études, une heure de libertés n'a jamais tué personne ! Mon adresse mail est dans ma bio, si tu veux me contacter… Mais si tu veux que je te réponde plus vite, je te conseil mon skyblog ! J'y vais souvent et c'est juste pour les lecteurs (adresses dans bio aussi). A la prochaine.

**Katewalker :** Je prends un peu de temps, mais vraiment très peu.. Trop peu ! Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a. Merci de comprendre, les lecteurs sont rare à le faire.

**Maria :** Bah, contente que ça t'ait fait plaisir ! loll

**Meihra :** Merci, c'est bien gentil. Comme je le disais un peu plus haut, c'est rare des auteurs tolérants. Loll ! En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et merci pour tes reviews dans mes fics communes avec Laika ! Je les lis toutes très attentivement.

**Akashana :** Et bien je suis preneuse, pour la fic que tu veux demander ? Pourquoi ? parce que je suis en panne d'idée mais que je meurs d'envie d'écrire. Je ne promets pas de la faire, et si c'est le cas, ça ira sûrement lentement, mais je veux bien des idées ! Cette opposition dans le comportement de Draco est un point primordiale ! J'essaye de le faire comprendre, mais peu le voit : Draco n'est pas gentil et ne le sera jamais ! Il ne l'est qu'avec Harry et en présence de Harry. Du mal ? Ola ! J'espère que je ne décevrai pas avec ma fic, alors… (ça y est, je stress ! loll) Ce petit monde rassemblé va faire plus d'étincelle… Cela va créé un brasier destructeur, mais tu le verras bien vite ! On va en effet beaucoup parler de Blaise, mais je crains qu'il ne te déçoive horriblement… Je te rassure, à la fin, il se fera pardonner… mais vraiment tout à la fin ! Merci pour ta review.

**lililice :** Merci, c'est gentil d'avoir fait l'effort de mettre une review. Et structurée ou non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est le geste qui compte !

**Tiffany Shin :** Et bien, je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus… Tu sais, à bien réfléchir, je crois que tu es ma plus ancienne revieweuse… Je devrai te remercier, pour cela… Si tu as une requête, ne te gêne pas !

**Vif d'or :** Draco aussi, me fait rire… J'espère aussi m'en sortir, mais bon… J'en ai pour cinq ans si je passe sans doubler ! Et sans compter cette année si ! Et oui ! Merci pour ta review.

**Niil-iste :** Je veux écrire Merle Pin. Et sans doute le ferai-je, quand j'en aurai le temps… Par contre, je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'audace de le donner à une maison d'édition ! loll ! Severus n'est pas coincé, juste prudent avec ses sentiments. De la façon dont je le vois, Severus n'a pas eu de chance, dans la vie, et encore moins avec son cœur ! Alors il préfère se montrer froid pour repousser les… comment dire ? Enfoiré ? loll ! Le séjour commence au chapitre suivant ! Comme études ? Je suis en études universitaire belges et en section 'Langues et littératures françaises et romanes'. Rien que le nom, c'est déjà fatiguant ! loll ! Et sache que tout les livres ne sont pas à lire, mais parfois à étudier… Pffff….

**Angel-blue :** Draco et Blaise sont avant tout ce qu'ils étaient : des hommes déterminés, froid et sans scrupule. Si Draco se montre gentil, ce n'est que lorsque Harry est dans les parages ! Et Harry en a conscience. Il sait que Dray ne change que lorsqu'il est là et il accepte ses deux personnalités… Et ça, Draco le sait aussi. De même, Harry n'est pas Si gentil… On le verra rapidement. Merci pour ta review.

**Nyldie Potter :** Bah, faut se lancer, ça vient tout seul ! loll ! Voici la suite, avec beaucoup d'attente.. Désolé.

**Sabrinafandelp :** Quoi ? J'ai oublié ta réponse ? Oh, désolé ! Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, c'est de l'inattention… j'en suis navrée, vraiment !

**Vega264 :** Je vais finir par ne plus publier en avant première sur O&F, si ça me prive de review ! Non mais ! C'est vexant, à la fin ! Enfin, si tu veux me laisser des commentaires sur mes chaps d'avance, n'hésite pas, viens sur mon Skyblog (l'adresse est dans mon profil) créé exprès pour les lecteurs. A la prochaine.

Réponses des RAR à suivre dans le prochain chapitre… Qui vient avec celui-ci ! Et oui !


	12. Pâques

Chapitre 12 : Pâques

Draco se réveilla la veille de Pâques, pendant la nuit. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et écouta un instant la respiration d'Harry blotti contre lui. La lumière de la lune éclairait leur chambre et il put distinguer les formes aguichantes de son mari, la peau blanche de sa croupe éclairée par l'astre nocturne. Il regarda le visage paisible, les cheveux emmêlés et la mèche rouge puis s'en écarta discrètement, se levant. Il recouvrit convenablement Harry et lui lança un sortilège de bien-être : ainsi endormi, avec le sortilège, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il se réveille.

Avec discrétion, le blond se glissa hors de la chambre et trouva refuge dans celle juste à côté où il avait préparé quelques vêtements. Il les enfila rapidement, se retrouvant tout de noir vêtu, façon moldue. Il sortit ensuite et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il attrapa les clefs de sa voiture, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et la referma soigneusement derrière lui. Il alla jusqu'au garage, l'ouvrit et alla se poster derrière la voiture qu'il s'échina à pousser. Quand il estima qu'il était bien sur la route, il lui lança un sortilège d'allégement et la poussa avec plus de facilité. Il n'aurait pas pu le faire avant : le véhicule aurait pu se dévier et rentrer dans la maison, ce qui aurait réveillé Harry à coup sûr.

Rapidement, Draco revint sur ses pas pour fermer le garage et retourna à la voiture dont il ouvrit la portière. Selon ses calculs, il lui faudrait une heure et demie pour arriver au café où il avait rendez-vous. Avec le temps qu'il allait y passer et celui du retour, il arriverait pile à l'aube chez lui… Il fallait espérer qu'Harry ne se réveillerait pas avant… Soupirant pour se donner du courage, Draco monta dans sa voiture et démarra discrètement le moteur. Quand il s'estima assez loin de la maison, il mit le poste et inséra un CD, la musique battant son plein dans le véhicule. Il roula ainsi pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité. S'il avait eu le choix, il n'aurait pas quitté son lit et les bras d'Harry, mais le devoir l'obligeait à se lever, à son grand agacement.

La route s'étendait loin devant lui et il fallut un certain temps avant qu'il n'aperçoive la ville. Il n'entra pourtant pas dedans et la contourna, se rendant dans un café routier juste après. Il gara sa voiture et en descendit, la verrouillant aussitôt. Il marcha un instant autour du café puis poussa la porte d'entrée. C'était un vieux pub sombre aux tables entourées de banquettes. Un billard était planté au centre de la pièce, près du comptoir où la plupart des tabourets étaient occupé par une tribu de poivrots. Mais Draco ne s'en préoccupa pas et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, s'asseyant à la dernière table. Derrière lui, un homme au chapeau lisait le journal en silence. La serveuse vient s'enquérir de ce que désirait Draco qui lui répondit d'un ton froid. Quand il eut son café, il touilla dedans deux fois et frappa la cuillère quatre fois sur le bord. Derrière lui, l'homme tourna quatre fois de pages.

« Pas trop de mal à reprendre les vieilles habitudes ? » demanda l'homme derrière lui.

« - Non, dit Draco, bougeant à peine des lèvres. Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours… »

Il put presque sentir le sourire de son interlocuteur.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Quoi de neuf avec notre amie commune ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas et tourna encore un peu les pages.

« Elle te hait, dit-il. Elle n'agit pas contre votre homosexualité, mais contre toi. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle veut faire de ta vie un enfer ! »

« - La raison t'échappe-t-elle vraiment ? » demanda Draco, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« - Ça dépend… Tu as considéré mon projet d'augmentation ? »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Oui, dit-il. L'argent est déjà sur ton compte. »

« - Bien, dit l'homme. Si je découvre que ce n'est pas le cas, l'amie commune apprendra beaucoup de choses sur toi… »

« - Je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. Alors ? Pourquoi me hait-elle ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, répondit l'homme. C'est lié à son passé, mais je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Néanmoins, j'y travaille… »

« - Bien, dit le blond. Une idée sur ce que cette amie commune me réserve ? »

« - Non plus… Mais elle a une vague idée. Veille sur ton précieux diamant. Elle va essayer de l'érafler… »

Draco frissonna.

« Je veillerai sur lui, dit-il en déposant quelques piécette sur la table. Bonne nuit ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et quitta le café. Il remonta dans la voiture, démarra la voiture et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

'Veille sur ton précieux diamant. Elle va essayer de l'érafler…' 

Personne… Personne ne faisait du mal à son Harry sans en payer les conséquences ! Draco appuya plus fort encore sur la pédale. Il leva le petit boîtier de commande sorcière et appuya sur le bouton vert, lui permettant de ne pas être repéré par les agents de police moldus et sorciers. Il poussa ensuite sur le bleu, la vitesse de la voiture doublant. La mise en garde de son indicateur lui faisait peur. Il savait bien sûr que la juge ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était parti, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry. Surtout alors qu'il n'allait pas bien ! L'état d'Harry n'avait pas empiré. À présent, ses nausées ne le faisaient plus souffrir que le matin. Mais c'était tout de même inquiétant ! Draco poussa encore sur l'accélérateur, peu conscient que, sur son passage, des arbres, des panneaux et autres gênes s'écartaient brusquement. Il fonçait droit devant lui, suivant la route du mieux qu'il pouvait et prenant les virages à une vitesse ahurissante. Ce ne fut que quand il fut sûr d'arriver près de la maison qu'il ralentit considérablement, de peur de réveiller Harry.

Comme pour partir, il stoppa la voiture et alla ouvrir le garage pour faire glisser l'appareil dedans. Il s'assura ensuite que tout était en ordre avant de refermer la cloison, rentrant rapidement dans la maison. Sur la pointe des pieds, il grimpa à l'étage, alla se changer dans la chambre attenante et retourna dans la sienne. Harry était toujours endormi, semblant pourtant en proie à une de ses célèbres crises d'angoisse. En moins de deux secondes, Draco fut près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, se flagellant mentalement de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Harry se retournait dans tout les sens, de la sueur coulant sur son front. Draco resserra sa prise et caressa son dos, essayant de l'apaiser par des mouvements circulaires avec ses doigts et des mots tendres. Harry eut alors conscience de sa présence car il le serra fort contre lui, pleurant, comme à chaque fois après une crise.

« Shhhh, fit Draco, passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux. Tout va bien... Calme… »

Harry continua pourtant de pleurer contre lui, respirant avec peine. Il fallut près de dix minutes au blond pour que son mari daigne enfin retrouver son calme, bien qu'il tremblât toujours.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Draco, le tenant toujours serrer contre lui.

« - Ou…Oui, » dit Harry, encore un peu sur le coup de sa crise.

Draco continua de caresser son dos et un peu ses cheveux, embrassant son front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« - Je…Je ne sais pas, sanglota Harry. J'ai eu peur, je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Draco poussa un soupir, continuant ses frôlements et ses baisers.

« N'ais pas peur, lui dit-il. Tout va bien… Tout va très bien… »

Harry s'accrocha de nouveau à lui.

« Je ne… sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai paniqué… Je sais bien que tout va bien… Nous sommes enfin arrivés aux vacances de Pâques… Tout le monde arrive demain… Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai eu peur. »

Draco eut un petit sourire.

« C'est l'attente, dit-il. Tu as tellement attendu cet événement. Alors logiquement, tu ressens une certaine peur à l'idée que ça se passe mal. Mais tout ira bien, tu verras, tout ira bien… »

Harry se blottit contre lui et respira à fond.

« Oui, dit-il d'une voix endormie. Tout ira bien… »

Draco lui fit un sourire et le regarda s'endormir. Il resta éveillé jusqu'au levé du soleil, hanté par ses propres mots.

'_Tout ira bien'_… Harry serait-il fâché contre lui pour ce mensonge pieux ?

* * *

Harry se tordait les mains pour la cinquantième fois de la journée. Il savait que ça ne résoudrait rien, mais c'était une habitude chez lui. Quand il était stressé, ses mains devaient s'occuper à quelque chose. Et leur seule occupation était alors de se tordre mutuellement l'une l'autre ! Il était déjà près de dix heures et personne n'était encore arrivé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas donné d'heure fixe, il avait laissé à ses amis carte blanche… Mais il était tout de même impatient ! Draco dormait toujours, Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de le réveiller alors qu'il l'avait réveillé pendant la nuit. Et puis il avait réellement l'air épuisé !

Presque frénétiquement, le brun prit un biscuit qu'il avala en dix secondes. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau ! Il avait dévoré des tonnes et des tonnes de ses biscuits et il en avait toujours envie ! Draco avait même menacé de les mettre sous clef ! Mais était-ce sa faute, s'il avait si faim ? Comme pour répondre à sa question, son estomac se fit entendre une fois de plus et Harry prit un autre biscuit qu'il avala en deux bouchées. Il en aurait volontiers pris un autre si la sonnette de la porte d'entrée n'avait pas ressentit. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, il fut debout, courant jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement, tombant nez à nez avec Blaise et Louis, tout deux avec une valise à la main.

« Hello ! » fit Blaise, souriant au jeune homme.

« - Blaise ! Louis ! s'exclama Harry, leur laissant place pour entrer. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt ! »

« - On peut repartir, si tu veux ! » dit l'ancien Mangemort.

« - Non, non, surtout pas ! dit le brun. Venez, entrez ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Ça va ! répondit Louis en embrassant Harry sur la joue. Et toi ? »

Harry saisit tout à fait bien le sous-entendu de la question.

« Je vais très bien, dit-il en accentuant le très. Et toi, Blaise ? »

« - Fort bien, dit le jeune homme. Où est Draco ? »

« - Je l'ai laissé dormir, dit Harry. Il avait l'air épuisé ! »

Blaise leva un sourcil amusé.

« Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« - Que vas-tu encore imaginer ? demanda la voix de Draco depuis les escaliers. Obsédé que tu es ! »

Le jeune homme blond s'était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux blonds tombant doucement sur son visage fin. Il n'alla même pas dire bonjour à ses deux invités, passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Très bien, répondit Harry en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Et toi ? »

« - Très bien, dit Draco. Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir encore un peu… »

Harry lui fit un sourire compréhensif et se tourna vers ses deux invités.

« Venez, leur dit-il. Allons dans le salon, nous y serons mieux. Dobby portera vos bagages dans votre chambre, il sait où vous devez être installé… »

« - Quel service ! » dit Blaise en souriant.

« - Si tu n'es pas content », commença Draco.

« - Mais je suis très content, dit le jeune homme. Je m'attendais à monter mes valises tout seul ! »

« - Mais ça peut encore se faire, » dit le blond, sournois.

Blaise se tut aussitôt, se cachant derrière Louis.

« Allons, Draco, dit Harry. Vais-je devoir jouer au gendarme et vous empêcher de vous battre comme deux enfants ? »

« - Nous battre ? dit le blond. Non, pour ça, j'ai Weasley… »

Draco et Blaise eurent un sourire sadique.

« Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit », menaça Harry.

« - Je ne ferai rien ! » dit rapidement Draco en devinant ce qui allait suivre.

« - Tu dormiras dans la cabane, finit pourtant Harry. Avec Severus et Neville… »

Blaise eut un frisson d'horreur.

« Je te plains », dit-il à Draco.

« - C'est valable pour toi aussi, » dit Louis.

Blaise sursauta et regarda Louis d'un air surpris.

« Que…Quoi ? » dit-il, étonné de voir son amant lui tenir tête.

« - Tu as très bien entendu ! » lui dit le jeune acteur.

Draco lança un regard de chien battu à Blaise.

« Je propose que nous allions nous occuper ailleurs, toi et moi, dit le blond. Visiblement, on est contre nous… »

« - Je suis d'accord ! dit Blaise. Hem… Y'a quoi, comme activités, ici ? »

« - Y'a un laboratoire super bien à la cave », dit Draco.

« - Génial, des potions, ça m'avait manqué, dit le jeune homme ironique. Mais je te suis quand même ! »

Draco hocha de la tête et, non sans avoir lancé un regard appréciateur à Louis pour signaler sa fierté vis-à-vis de son esprit rebelle, guida son ami jusqu'au sous-sol.

« Franchement, Draco, les potions ! dit Blaise. Tu aurais pu trouver meilleure excuse ! »

« - Je sais, dit le blond. Mais Harry et Louis l'ont cru, c'est l'important… »

Blaise ricana.

« C'est l'avantage d'être avec une personne naïve », dit-il.

« - Pas si naïve que ça, dit le blond. Louis me semble un peu plus… Rebelle. »

« - J'avais remarqué, oui, dit Blaise. Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas… J'ai moins de difficulté à lui parler de moi, ainsi… »

Draco hocha de la tête et les mena jusqu'au laboratoire haute gamme de la cave.

« Et bein, fit Blaise en regardant les plans de travails polis et les nombreuses étagère de livres, ingrédients et fioles. On ne se refuse rien ! »

« - Ce ne serait pas une bonne maison de sorcier sans laboratoire ! »

« - Bien entendu ! dit Blaise. Alors ? Pourquoi cette mystérieuse manigance pour m'amener ici ? »

« - La juge, dit Draco. Tu ne sais rien sur elle ? »

« - Je sais son groupe sanguin, sa date de naissance et son parcours... Pas plus… »

« - Dis-moi déjà ça, » dit Draco, intéressé.

Blaise tira à lui un tabouret et se hissa dessus.

« Julia Davis n'a que trente et un ans. Elle est née un 13 juin, par un beau vendredi ensoleillé. Ses parents étaient tout deux de purs sorciers et elle est fille unique. Elle est allée à Poudlard, chez les Serpentard et fut fiancée à une jeun homme du nom de Polkiss… Elle renonça pourtant à ses projets en s'inscrivant en faculté de droit sorcier. Là, pourtant, il y a une étrangeté. La jolie demoiselle s'est arrêté un an durant ses études. Elle avait des résultats piètres, mais réussissait à passer de justesse… Pourtant, à son retour, elle a battu tous les records… Et elle était plus que prête à écraser n'importe qui sur son passage. Que s'est-il passé pendant cette année ? Pas la moindre idée ! Mais revenons-en à son parcours… Elle s'est occupée de petites affaires sans trop d'importance jusqu'à l'année dernière où elle a assisté notre très cher Cornélius Fudge, puis son remplaçant. À sa mort, elle devient juge et l'injustice régna dans notre société, Amen… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Avec de la chance, ça ne dura pas pendant des siècles et des siècles et des siècles… »

« - Tu connais la religion moldue, toi », dit Blaise étonné.

« - J'ai assisté à une cérémonie, un jour où je devais tuer un curé… »

« - Me disais bien, » marmonna Blaise.

Draco sourit et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

« Harry est heureux, dit-il. Sirius et Remus viennent d'arriver… On remonte ! »

« - Tu es sûr ? » demanda Blaise d'un air ennuyé.

« - Certain, dit le blond en sortant de la pièce. Harry m'en voudrait si je ne le faisais pas… »

« - Lavette ! » dit l'ancien Mangemort.

« - J'en suis fier, » dit Draco en souriant.

Blaise poussa un grognement de mépris qui le fit rire. Rapidement, il remonta à l'étage, arrivant juste au moment où Sirius et Remus entraient dans le salon en compagnie d'Harry et de Louis.

« Bonjour ! » dit Draco en les faisant sursauter.

« - Bonjour, Draco, dit Sirius en allant lui serrer la main. Encore en train de faire des potions ? »

« - Comme toujours ! répondit le blond. Bonjour, professeur ! »

« - Remus, » rectifia le concerné.

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête.

« Bien, alors bonjour Remus, lui dit le jeune homme, souriant. Vous arrivez tôt ! »

« - Et bien, nous ne voulions pas faire attendre Harry », dit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux du concerné.

« - Hé ! fit le concerné, remettant ses cheveux convenablement. Je n'étais pas si impatient ! »

« - Menteur ! dit Remus. Je pouvais sentir ton anxiété depuis chez moi ! »

Harry tira la langue et tout le monde rit.

« Et qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda soudain Sirius en désignant le petit ami de Blaise.

« - Louis Jassacour, dit Harry. Le petit ami de Blaise et un bon ami ! »

« - Alors je suis enchanté », dit l'Animagus en saluant le jeune homme de la tête d'un air séducteur.

« - Sirius », siffla Remus d'un ton furieux.

« - Mhmm ? » fit l'homme d'un air innocent.

« - Harry, tu as une niche ? » demanda Remus.

L'ensemble des invités éclata de rire face à l'air mortifié de l'ancien prisonnier. La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et cette fois, ce fut Draco qui alla ouvrir. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Sept et Angus.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! » dit le blond.

« - Il n'y a encore que des Gryffondor stupides que tu es si pressé de nous voir ? » demanda Angus en dégrafant sa cape.

« - Non, répondit Draco en claquant des doigts pour que Dobby vienne s'occuper des bagages. Mais j'avais à vous parler. »

« - À quel sujet ? » demanda Sept.

« - La juge, » dit Draco.

Il fit signe aux deux autres de ne rien dire, les pas d'Harry se faisant entendre. Rapidement, le jeune homme apparut, souriant.

« Oh, c'est vous », dit-il.

« - Si tu es si déçu, nous pouvons repartir », dit Angus.

« - Mais enfin, ça suffit avec ces menaces de repartir ! dit Harry. Avec Blaise, tu es le deuxième à me le dire ! »

Les yeux d'Angus semblèrent exprimer une certaine inquiétude.

« Il est là », dit-il d'un air indifférent.

« - Oui, dit Sept. Je ne te l'ai pas dit… »

Angus haussa des épaules.

« Peu m'importe, de toute façon. Tant qu'il ne fait pas un scandale… »

« - Ça m'étonnerait, dit Draco. Blaise a quelqu'un dans sa vie, maintenant… Et il l'aime énormément… »

Angus sembla alors se relaxer et hocha simplement de la tête.

« Et bien, menez-moi donc vers ce pauvre homme… Je suis curieux de savoir qui m'a remplacer… »

« - Tout le monde est dans le salon », dit Harry d'un air inquiet.

« - Bien, » fit Angus.

Il prit la main de Sept et s'éloigna. Draco allait les suivre, mais Harry lui attrapa la main et le retint, attendant que les deux autres se soient éloignés.

« Angus a l'air bizarre, dit Harry à Draco Penses-tu qu'il pourrait… faire des problèmes ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais… Enfin, même s'il voulait en faire, Blaise a suffisamment souffert lors de leur séparation. Il restera près de Louis et tout ira bien ! »

« - Je l'espère », dit le brun, inquiet.

« - Tout ira bien, lui dit Draco en le serrant contre lui. Cesse donc de te faire du souci comme ça, d'accord ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord… Ne t'inquiète pas, je me relaxe…. »

Draco sourit à son tour et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, repartit au salon. Harry poussa un soupir et voulut y retourner aussi mais un vertige le saisit et il dut s'arrêter pour reprendre ses esprits. D'abord étonné, il sentit rapidement l'inquiétude le cerner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, encore ? Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça. Il avait eu la vague impression que son esprit s'envolait alors que tout le sol bougeait. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà évanoui par le passé, mais jamais il n'avait eu ce genre d'impression. Haussant les épaules et remettant tout cela sur le dos du stress, il retourna au salon où il s'assura que tout le monde avait ce dont il avait besoin.

Sirius riait avec Blaise et Draco tandis qu'Angus, Sept, Remus et Louis apprenaient à se connaître. Il hocha de la tête et soupira. Il allait y en avoir, du monde, chez lui ! Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, bien au contraire ! C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ! Appuyé contre Draco dans un fauteuil, il s'emplissait des rires, des yeux brillants et des visages réjouis de ses amis. Il écoutait son parrain raconter comment son père et lui avaient métamorphosé les chaussures de Minerva McGonagall en patins à roulette, pouffait lorsque Louis et Draco se moquaient de la dictature de Blaise au théâtre et il ne pouvait qu'applaudir lorsque Sept raconta les frasques de ses amis Mangemorts en mission. Une conversation sur ses hommes odieux auraient pu jeter un froid, mais la jeune femme prenait soin de ne raconter que les scènes ridicules, ravissant tout le monde lorsqu'ils apprirent que Gregory Goyle s'était fait poursuivre par une Troll bien décidé à faire de lui son époux ou lorsque Théodore Nott se retrouva la tête coincée dans une dinde que des Moldus devaient farcir…

Midi approchait lorsqu'Hermione et Ron arrivèrent enfin, occupés à se disputer, comme toujours. Ils firent pourtant preuve de retenue pendant quinze minutes avant de se chamailler de nouveau, sous le regard amusé de tous. Leur fille avait été confié à Molly Weasley qui avait insisté pour avoir sa petite fille en pension : elle voulait la gâter en toute liberté, comme le disait si bien Hermione.

Le dîner se passa bien. Sous la demande d'Harry, Dobby avait installé une grande table à l'extérieur, des parasols planant au-dessus d'eux pour les protéger d'un soleil fort présent, mais aussi pour préserver les femmes enceintes. Lorsque la soirée tomba, de petites lumières vinrent flotter autour d'eux. Ils étaient tous – sauf les femmes – un peu éméchés par l'alcool, parlant ensemble. Harry, lui, guettait l'arrivée de Severus et Neville, inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué qu'il regardait souvent sa montre.

« - Severus et Neville ne sont pas encore là… »

« - Ils vont sûrement arriver, dit la jeune femme. Ne t'inquiète pas ainsi… Tu me sembles fort nerveux, ces derniers temps… »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant et feinta un instant de se relaxer, buvant un peu de son verre de whisky pure feu. Il hoqueta un peu, remarquant avec un certain amusement que Draco, Blaise, Angus, Ron et Sirius étaient déjà fort éméchés. Il eut du mal à se retenir de rire quand il vit que son mari avait du mal à se servir à boire tandis que Ron avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Angus et l'entretenait du passionnant sujet qu'était son aversion pour le violet. Sirius, lui, parlait avec Blaise de l'importance de la couleur des papiers peints dans une maison et l'homme d'affaire acquiesçait avec intérêt, bien qu'il n'écoutât pas du tout, trop occupé à caresser furtivement un Louis rouge pivoine sous la table.

Enfin, alors que Remus commençait à se demander s'il ne faisait pas mieux d'emmener Sirius dans leur chambre avant que l'Animagus ne fasse des bêtises ou ne se rende malade, la porte sonna de nouveau. Sans attendre, Harry se leva et alla rapidement ouvrir la porte, tombant sur un Severus à l'air sombre et un Neville à l'air passablement triste.

« Merlin, fit le brun. Je savais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit, Severus se contentant de regarder Neville alors que celui-ci essayait de trouver le courage nécessaire pour s'expliquer.

« Ma… Ma mère, dit-il finalement. Elle est… Elle est… Morte. Aujourd'hui… »

La réaction d'Harry fut surprenante, autant pour Severus et Neville que pour le brun : il se mit à pleurer et serra son ami contre lui.

« Oh, Nev, dit-il d'une voix chagrinée. Je suis si désolé… »

Le jeune professeur hésita un instant puis referma ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de celui-ci.

« Pas autant que moi, dit-il, la voix tremblante. Depuis le temps, on aurait pu penser que ça ne m'aurait rien fait… Après tout, je ne l'ai pas vraiment connue… Mais j'espérais tellement qu'un jour elle… »

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, lui épargnant la formulation de la douleur qu'il ressentait. Harry s'écarta de son ami et essuya piteusement ses yeux.

« Je vais vous installer tout de suite, dit-il. Les autres sont malheureusement saouls et je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment en état d'entendre leur délire… »

Neville lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

« Il va pourtant falloir les affronter partiellement car vous êtes installés dans une petite cabane que j'ai fait spécialement pour vous… J'ai pensé que vous préféreriez un peu de paix, Severus… Et j'ai placé Neville avec vous car… Autant dire la vérité, je ne savais trop ou le mettre…

« - Pas de problème, » dit le maître des potions.

Harry sourit et leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Ne faites pas attention aux alcooliques dans le jardin, dit-il. Ils feront moins les fiers demain… »

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et, aussitôt, Sirius les repéra.

« Hé, Sévie ! » dit-il, semblant joyeux.

« - Comment il m'a appelé, le clébard ? » ragea l'homme, l'air menaçant.

« - Rien du tout, il a rien dit du tout ! dit Remus, l'air agacé. Fais pas attention, il est saoul… »

« - Et la différence avec son comportement habituel, c'est…. ? » fit le maître en potion, narquois.

« - J'te permet pas, Dogue ! Rogue ! »

Sirius voulut se lever mais il se prit les pieds dans sa chaise et tomba. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Harry maudit cent fois son parrain.

« Venez, » dit-il à l'attention de Neville et Severus.

Les deux hommes hochèrent de la tête et le suivirent, ne prêtant plus attention aux élucubrations des ivrognes. Arrivés à la cabane, Harry ouvrit la porte et fit la lumière.

« Pfiou ! dit Neville, écarquillant les yeux. Harry, c'est magnifique ! »

Le brun rougit et sourit à son ami, celui-ci fixant avec appréciation le parquet de bois polis et les tapis élégant qui le couvrait partiellement. Deux lits – forts proches – étaient placés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une petite fenêtre était juste au-dessus avec des rideaux bleus. Tout comme pour le grenier de Sirius et Remus, il y avait un coin salon, celui-ci étant constitué de deux rocking-chairs placés devant la cheminée, d'une table basse et d'un divan. Harry avait également placé un petit bureau de chêne.

« C'est pour vous, dit-il à Severus. Au cas où il vous en aurait fallu un… »

L'homme hocha de la tête d'un air appréciateur.

« Je n'ai pas pu installer de salle de bain, dit le brun. Mais il y a une petite pièce attenante avec les commodités et une baignoire… Dobby vous apportera de l'eau chaude quand vous le demanderez et il se chargera de vous en débarrasser ensuite…

« - Merci, Harry, dit Neville. C'est vraiment fantastique ! »

Le brun lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-il. C'était la moindre des choses, après tout… »

« - Vous auriez pu nous mettre à la cave », dit Severus.

« - Je ne m'appelle pas Severus Rogue », fit Harry, en rappelle de l'année avant où il s'était caché dans le sous-sol de l'homme.

« - Pfuu ! fit celui-ci d'un air méprisant. Vous y étiez encore trop bien, j'aurai dû vous mettre dans un placard ! »

« - Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que j'y serai allé, répondit mystérieusement Harry. Je vous laisse… Je vais rentrer les pochetrons. »

« - J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir leur état demain, » sourit méchamment Severus.

Harry se contenta de rire.

« Bonne nuit à tout les deux, dit-il. Installez-vous comme chez vous, car la cabane a été faite pour vous ! »

« - Merci, Harry, dit encore Neville. Et bonne chance avec les soûlards. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il fut soulagé que Severus n'ait pas râlé d'être placé avec Neville et qu'aucun des deux ne se soit étonné de la proximité des deux lits. Il fut distrait de ses pensées par les rires de ses amis et regarda l'heure. Il grimaça et s'avança vers eux d'un bon pas.

« Bon, les enfants ! dit-il. Il est l'heure de dormir ! »

« - Quoi ? fit Ron. Mais non, on n'est pas... fatigué !

« - Peut-être pas, mais moi, si ! Ron, Hermione est partie, elle était trop gênée de ton comportement ! Je te conseille d'aller dans ta chambre et de lui demander pardon. Couche-toi ensuite et ne dis rien, ça vaudra mieux ! »

Le rouquin regarda autour de lui, s'étonna de l'absence de sa femme et partit aussitôt, ressemblant vaguement à un enfant pris en faute.

« Sirius, poursuivit Harry. Fais-moi plaisir et monte dormir aussi avant que je ne perde tout respect pour toi ! Remus, tu veux bien… »

« - Avec plaisir », dit le lycanthrope, attrapant Sirius par l'oreille pour ensuite l'amener à l'étage.

« - Blaise, fit Harry, attirant l'attention du concerné. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Louis, mais dans ta chambre, s'il te plait ! »

L'acteur rougit deux fois plus et Blaise enleva ses mains de son pantalon pour ensuite le tirer avec lui.

« Et insonorisez la pièce ! dit Harry. Angus… Couché ! »

L'homme lui lança un regard sombre mais, voyant qu'il ne restait plus que lui, il partit.

« Quant à vous, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit Harry, je ne suis pas fier de votre comportement ! Allez-vous coucher pendant que je discute avec Dobby ! Allez ! »

Draco obéit, voyant qu'il avait fait une bêtise et que son époux n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer tolérant. Quand il fut rentré, Harry poussa un soupir et appela l'elfe de maison qui vint aussitôt.

« Prépare un petit déjeuner pour demain, celui dont nous avons convenu. Jette lui un sort de préservation et de protection contre les insectes et installe-le sur ces tables – nettoyées, bien sûr ! – avec des lunettes de soleil… »

« - Dobby doit-il également mettre des verres de potions anti-gueule de bois ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Non, dit-il. Ils prépareront leur potion eux-mêmes ! Ils ont voulu jouer, ils doivent payer… Sois gentil de bien vouloir cacher la réserve que nous avons. »

« - Bien, Harry Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur », dit l'elfe.

Le brun sourit et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à l'elfe, rentra pour ensuite monter à l'étage. Il entendit les gémissements de Louis et, poussant un soupir, insonorisa la chambre des deux hommes. Il alla ensuite dans sa propre chambre et n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le lit vide avant d'être attrapé par un Draco nu de la tête au pied et fort inspiré.

« Ooh, non, Monsieur le buveur ! dit Harry en le repoussant. Vous allez vous coucher bien sagement et dormir ! Je ne ferai rien ce soir dans ton état ! »

« - Mais… », fit Draco, semblant peiné.

« - Il n'y a pas de mais ! dit Harry. Couche-toi et dors, c'est mon dernier mot ! »

Harry lui tourna le dos et alla dans la salle de bain, se déshabillant pour ensuite se mettre en pyjamas. Il en profita pour rire un peu de la mine déconfite de Draco, secouant la tête. Son époux lui en voudrait sûrement, mais il fallait bien lui donner une leçon, sinon, il recommencerait !

Bien qu'hésitant, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain. Il vit tout de suite que Draco l'attendait de pied ferme, semblant presque impatient. Le blond s'avança brusquement vers lui aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte.

« Je t'ai dit non ! » dit Harry en s'éloignant, le snobant.

« - Je sais, dit Draco en l'attirant à lui. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'essayer de te convaincre ! »

Harry eut un grognement. Plus parce qu'il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas que parce qu'il ne voulait pas.

« Laisse tomber, Draco, non, c'est non ! »

« - Motivation, c'est motivation ! » dit Draco en l'étalant brusquement dans le lit.

Harry eut un petit cri de surprise quand il tomba sur le matelas, Draco couché sur lui.

« Pour quelqu'un d'opposé à l'idée, tu réagis bien, je trouve, » dit le blond, passant une main sur la bosse dans le pantalon de pyjamas d'Harry.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre mais le gémissement qu'il poussa fut trop fort que pour être étouffé. Draco eut un large sourire et le regarda d'un air vainqueur.

« Et je t'emmerde ! » dit Harry.

D'un habile mouvement de hanche, il se plaça sur Draco, le regardant avec férocité.

« Tu me payeras ça, un jour ! »

« - Je me réjouis de voir ça ! dit le blond. J'adore tes punitions ! »

Harry se contenta de grogner, fondant sur le blond souriant et se jurant de trouver des châtiments moins agréables au plus vite.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Et oui ! Deux chapitres en un jour ? Pourquoi ? Parce que les RAR allaient être plus grandes que le chapitre et que la longue attente subie méritait bien ce petit effort ! Ces derniers temps, je me sens d'humeur à tout faire ! Mon travail scolaire avance, je suis motivée et en forme ! C'est rare !

Sur ce, je vous annonce que j'ai créé un Skyblog dont l'adresse est dans ma bio ! Il sert à vous renseigner sur l'avancée des choses mais aussi à vous donner de mes nouvelles plus vite ! J'y mets des défis, et je réponds à vos questions, alors n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ! Vous êtes les bienvenus !

**RAR, Suite !**

**La magicienne d'Oz :** Mais je me sens privilégié, ne serait-ce que… parce que j'adore tes fics ! lol Le nom de l'héritier… Bien entendu ! …. Rêve ! Pas ! loll ! (mais non, je ne m'amuse pas à te faire marcher) Il s'appelle Tristan. J'ai eu du mal à trouver son nom, mais bon… Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir.

**Hermionearwen2000 :** Et c'est deux chapitres pour le prix d'un !

**Alinemcb54 :** Si la grossesse va bien se passer ? Non, bien sûr ! Tu me connais, je suis sadique, j'aime à torturer mes personnages ! Mais je te rassure, cela n'aura pas de répercutions sur l'enfant et le père ! Juste de bonnes peurs ! Le bébé sera un garçon ! Il n'y en a qu'un ! Son nom… ? Bah, Tout le monde va le savoir, je le dis souvent, donc : Tristan. Merci pour ta review constructive ! Bel effort ! loll !

**Laika la Louve :** Salut toi ! Tu es à l'école et moi… pas ! loll ! Alors j'en profite pour faire la réponses aux RAR… Comme tu le vois ! Je vais bien, comme tu le sais déjà ! (Tu sais, j'ai du apprendre le néerlandais dans le passé, je sais donc ce que veut dire 'Goedendag') Pour lire des fics, je suis toujours partante… Mais là, comme tu le ais, le temps me manque… Mais quand je l'aurai, j'irai, promis. Blaise est un salaud, c'est certain ! Tu auras l'occasion de le voir dans les prochains chapitres, tout particulièrement le 14 ! Draco n'est tendre qu'avec une seule personne ; Harry ! Il se montre gentil avec Louis parce que cela blesserait Harry s'il était méchant. De même pour sa relation avec tous ! Mais il casserait la gueule à un gamin de cinq ans s'il faisait du mal à son mari ! loll ! En effet, cela m'agace de devoir répondre à ça, mais c'est toujours plaisant à lire, alors je ne râle pas ! loll ! Je n'appelle pas ça un Lemon, j'appelle ça un prémisse ! Si je suis généreuse en Lemon dans nos fics, ici, je suis assez avare, j'avoue… Si, j'avais remarqué que tu commentais n'importe quoi, mais c'est toi, tu ne peux pas faire autrement ! lolll ! Je blague ! Merci pour ta longue review, en tout cas ! Elle m'a bien fait rire, comme à chaque fois ! Bisous et à la prochaine (tantôt, j'espère). Et comment va ton chat, au fait ?

**Lunenoire :** Loll ! Non, sauf qu'un conseiller n'est pas sensé frapper ses clients ! mdr !

**Silmaril666 :** Et non, pas de Lemon avant un Looooong moment ! mais celui que je prépare en vaut la chandelle… enfin, j'espère. Sinon, ça voudra dire que j'ai raté mon coup… Enfin, j'espère que non. J'ai lu l'article, ça m'a assez amusé. Merci pour ta review.

**Pomme :** J'avoue ; mes chapitres stagnent ! Mais j'ai peur d'aller trop vite, alors je prends mon temps. Je me dois cependant de t'éclairer : Chaque chapitre lent que je publies annonce un problème… Le précédent était basé sur Louis et Blaise… Et on en verra le débouché au chapitre 14. Pour les autres, je ne dirai rien. Merci pour ta review.

**Shin-forever :** Visiblement, il n'y a pas eu la fin de ta review et c'est dommage. Mais c'est qu'il y en a une autre plus complète en bas ! loll ! Bah, il y pense pas parce que pour lui, ça a raté ! Donc… en plus, il y connaît rien ! looollll !Merci de ta patience et de ta review, ça fait plaisir… Et oui, Mon pseudo vient bien de ce cher maître assassin… (comment ça, ça explique tout ? loll)

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Je les ai eu ! loll ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Flore :** Alors ça, c'est vraiment con ! Excuses-moi l'expression, mais les gens qui font ça sont vraiment cons ! S'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire, alors je les plains sincèrement. Merci de ton avertissement, mais, franchement, ils me virent à cause de ça, je m'en fiche ! Je recommencerai sous un autre nom et puis voilà ! Merci tout de même.

**Ness :** Merci, c'est gentil.

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Chaque fois qu'on me dit aimer Cœur de Cristal, j'ai peur qu'on ne m'avoue être déçu de sa suite… Ce serait pour moi un véritable choc ! Enfin, ça va, visiblement, tu aimes ! loll ! C'est très simple ! Sur ce sit, on ne peut pas publier autre choses que des histoires ! Pas de défis aux autres auteurs (faites telle histoire si vous en avez l'envie et l'imagination) pas de message personnel, bref, rien d'autre que des créations sur le thème choisi. Les réponses aux Reviews sont également interdites, mais ils ne sanctionnent pas les auteurs car sinon, c'est tout le monde qu'ils vont devoir virer ! loll ! Je ne sais rien sur les administrateurs du sit, c'est à dire ceux qui dirige tout ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont américains ! Enfin, merci pour ta review, c'est bien gentil. A la prochaine, j'espère.

**Crazysnape :** Bonjour à toi ! Aaah, je connais ce genre de période où on a envie de ne rien faire ! J'en ai passé une terrible, dernièrement ! Mais ça va mieux, now ! J'ai de nouveau envie de travailler ! et je le fais avec plaisir, que ce soit pour l'école, pour les fics ou pour la maison (mhmm, j'irai bien ranger ma chambre et repassé, après, tiens… ah, mais non ! Je dois finir de résumer le livre que je dois étudier pour… Argh ! Fin mai !) Oui, mes défis étaient ces petites idées que je publiais et oui, visiblement, on m'a dénoncé pour cela… je suis révolté, mais c'est pas grave… Et je confirme, c'est n'importe quoi ! En effet, tu as la clé pour rendre Draco doux comme un agneau ! Mais ce n'est que quand Harry est là, sinon… Blaise en prend pour son visage ! lolll ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la cuisine de Dray va encore sévir ! Je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre, mais je sais Quand ! loll ! J'avoue que l'image d'un Draco reprisant à côté de la cheminée avec un plaid sur les genoux me plait… Tout particulièrement s'il est nu en dessous… (bave) looollll ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'ai bien rit ! A la prochaine.

**Lyly :** Merci.

**Amy Keira :** Merci pour la review, c'est bien gentil. Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**petrus :** L'action va venir et pas qu'un peu ! Comme je l'ai dit à une autre lectrice, chaque chapitre calme prépare une tempête différente ! Et ce ne sera pas du gâteau, crois-moi ! Il y a tellement de choses qui se préparent que j'ai du mal à savoir comment je vais les placer et les résoudre… Et vous, chers Lecteurs… Vous allez avoir peur ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! La venue du journaliste… ça prépare un bon coup, ça.. C'est bien le seul, d'ailleurs… Tout le reste.. Mais passons ! On dit les deux ! Certain préfère Hocher de la tête, d'autre, hocher la tête… Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

**Sevy Snape :** Bah, ce qui compte, c'est le geste ! Et comme toujours, il me touche beaucoup, merci ! Merci de ta patience et de ta gentillesse… Les lecteurs ont tendance à oublier qu'on a pas toujours le temps pour les fics alors ça fait plaisir à lire. A la prochaine et contente que ça t'ait plu.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Bah, aller sur mon Skyblog spécial fic (adresse dans la bio) pour mettre des commentaires après avoir lu sur O&F ! ça me fera plaisir ! Va falloir attendre pour avoir un Lemon complet ! ça viendra, patience… Ce sera pas la dernière fois que Blaise se fera frapper, croyez-moi ! lol ! A la prochaine et merci.

**Sara Lupin :** Bah, que veux-tu ? Les administrateurs sont des emmerdeurs ! Pour F et mésa, pas avant Juillet, désolée !

**marion-moune :** parce que des petites reviews m'agacent ! C'est prendre des places pour rien ! lolll ! Je préfère une bien grosse que pleins de petites.. mhmm, très suspicieux, comme phrase ! loll ! En tout cas, merci pour ton effort, ça m'a fait plaisir ! A la prochaine.

**Lola Reeds :** Mouahahahahaha ! Je suis contente que je parvienne à te faire aimer ma fic malgré tout les éléments qui te poussent à la détester! Cela montre que tu es quelqu'un de mature (et ne ris pas) rare sont les personnes qui peuvent prendre assez de recul que pour apprécier quelque chose qu'ils devraient détester ! Si si, je jure ! Je ne posterai pas Merle Pin sur fiction Press… Si on le veut, faudra l'acheter en librairie… Si je suis publiée, bien entendu ! mdr ! Merci pour ta participation et à la prochaine.

**NiNe :** Allons, je n'insistais pas tant sur les reviews ? Si ? loll ! En tout cas, merci de m'en laisser une, c'est bien gentil ! surtout que ça rétrécissait le score !

**Alec :** Mdr ! Forcément, si tu ne lis pas la première partie avant ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas.

**Le Duo Infernal :** Voilà le chapitre 11 et 12 ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review : D

**LolieShing :** Et bien, merci pour l'encouragement aux lecteurs ! lollll !

**petite-Elfe :** Et vi, je les ai ! Faut que je te parle, quand tu auras le temps.

**_MAÏ :_**Chère 500 ième ! Comme dit dans le précédent chapitre, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, quand tu veux ! Je suis à ta disposition ! Va sur mon Slyblog (adresse dans ma bio) je t'y donnerai mon adresse à ta demande ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aider.

**Crystal d'avalon :** J'ai hésité à faire une suite, mais trop d'élément restaient dans l'ombre, s'étaient devenu obligatoire ! J'aurai pu faire un épilogue résumé, mais je préférai éviter de gâcher ainsi un morceau aussi intéressant ! Je suis contente que tu aimes. A la prochaine.

**Karotte :** L'inspiration, je l'ai perdu à cause des études, mais heureusement, elle revient toujours ! La preuve, pour l'instant, j'avance mes chapitres ! Lentement à cause du manque de temps, mais ça avance. Ravie de savoir que mes goûts littéraires te plaisent ! A la prochaine.

**Anya et Xeres :** Et vi, je les ai eue ! Je suis trop contente ! (grand sourire). J'ai également un quotidien chargé, alors je compatis ! loll ! Oublié ? Tu avais oublié comment était ma fic ? Oula ! C'est que je publie vraiment plus assez, là ! Mais je me rattrape ! Péniblement mais bon ! Je m'en sors tout doucement ! Mais je te dirai ça au mois de Juillet, quand j'aurai les résultats ! A la prochaine.

**Ambre Kingsword :** Tu m'as bien fait rire ! loll ! J'espère en premier mieux que cette suite t'a autant plu que C de c… Quant à ta fic, j'irai la lire, si je la trouve et si c'est pas un Draco/Hermione… Mais il ne faut pas te dévaloriser, je suis sûre que c'est bien écrit ! Et ne pas m'appeler Maître aussi ! Je suis rouge pivoine, now ! loll ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Dandeboy :** Merci, c'est encourageant de lire ça ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Flore :** T'inquiète, je la garde précieusement, ma passion ! Contre vent et marée, même !

**Sarah Levana :** Tu peux bien entendu mettre mes fics sur ton LJ (c'est quoi ?)Tant que tu dis que c'est de moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! loll ! C'est un honneur d'y être placée ! merci beaucoupç

**Sissicho :** Les chapitres sont lent pour l'instant, c'est normal ! Chaque chapitre lent introduit un problème différent… A toi de chercher lesquels, mais crois-moi, tu vas les regretter, les passages où tout allait bien ! Pour les défis, je n'ai vraiment plus la patience de le répéter 'encore'. Excuses-moi, mais je viens faire six pages contenant au minimum 15 reviews et j'ai déjà du l'expliquer 15 fois ! Je te renvois aux autres… Particulièrement celle de Egwene Al'Vere. Merci pour ta review, en tout cas… et si tu essaye de deviner ce que je prépare par 'les chapitres lents' bonne chance, car c'est bien caché ! (Les problèmes commencent chapitre 14 !)

**Lovely A :** Salut à toi, ô, longue revieweuse ! loll ! Et béh ! Il en faut du courage pour lire autant de chapitre ! Moi, je t'avoue que je me serai un peu découragée, avec le temps ! loll ! Je suis toujours heureuses de voir arriver de nouveaux reviewer et réellement ravie de savoir que cela plait toujours ! Merci beaucoup et bienvenue !

**Manelle :** Et bien ! Encore une nouvelle ! ça fait plaisir ! loll ! Aaah, les crises de jalousie de Draco… Ce ne sont pas les premières et pas les dernières ! loll ! C'est amusant de voir l'évolution des questions que se posent un lecteur… Surtout quand je sais que les autres chapitres y répondent ! Mais ça fait peur, aussi ! Car si j'ai oublié un détail.. Loll ! Mais pour l'instant, il semblerait que non… Tant mieux ! Merci encore pour tes revieuws, c'est bien gentil.

**Maria :** Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est très gentil !

**Lilounatic :** Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice et enchantée de te rencontrer. Oui, le bébé est toujours un garçon. Ry est tombé enceinte grâce à leur magie, leur amour et grâce à la potion ! C'est une combinaison des trois ! Bien entendu que j'ai prévu quelque chose pour la juge… Mais ça, ça viendra plus tard. Patience. Et pour te remercier de ta patience, voici Deux chapitres ! loll ! A la prochaine.

Et voilààààààà ! On se revoit pour le chapitre 13 où l'on apprend Que Ry est enceinte ! IL sera petit, je vous préviens… mais c'était parce que j'allai formater mon PC et que je voulais l'envoyer à Dod avant.. Le 14 sera plus long… et annonce le début de la tempête ! Je vais couper des têtes, je vous préviens ! Chaque chapitre a sa dose de problèmes à répandre sur nos chers sorciers… Saurez-vous trouver lesquels ? N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos théories ! A la prochaine !


	13. Révélation… Surprenante… !

13 : Révélation… Surprenante… !

Assis à la table du jardin, Harry baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le soleil tapait violemment sur lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupait que très peu : il était trop occupé à se battre avec son estomac pour essayer d'avaler une tasse de café ! Malheureusement, son ventre n'était pas d'accord et à chaque fois qu'il approchait les lèvres de la tasse, il ressentait ses horribles nausées qu'il commençait sérieusement à détester. En outre, il s'ennuyait ! Personne n'était encore levé, les buveurs de la veille essayant de récupérer et les autres… Les autres, il l'ignorait.

Il en était à son troisième essai quand Severus Rogue sortit de la cabane, le rejoignant. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire, amusé.

« Salut ! dit-il. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« - Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, dit l'homme en s'installant. Que faites-vous, avec cette tasse de café ? »

« - J'essaye de me convaincre de la boire, dit Harry en soupirant. Mais ça ne passe pas bien, aujourd'hui… »

Severus leva un sourcil et prit la tasse des mains d'Harry, la buvant.

« Hé ! » râla le brun.

« - Moi, ça passe… Vous n'avez qu'à boire du thé ! »

Harry grogna, marmonnant un vague 'Mais je voulais du café, moi !' tout en se servant du thé.

« Si ça ne passe pas, il ne faut pas essayer », dit le maître en potion, souriant narquoisement.

« - Mpff, se contenta de faire le brun, agacé. De toute façon, j'en voulais pas vraiment… »

Severus se contenta de sourire, buvant encore un peu de café. Au même moment, Louis arriva, l'air fatigué.

« Il ne t'a pas laissé dormir, à ce que je vois, dit le brun. Et à ce que j'ai entendu, aussi… »

Louis rougit aussitôt, s'asseyant d'un air gêné.

« Fais pas cette tête, je plaisante, dit Harry, amusé. Néanmoins, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas là pour jeter un sort d'insonorisation… Alors pensez-y… »

« - Promis. » dit Louis, toujours aussi rouge.

Harry lui sourit et lui présenta d'une main la nourriture étendue sur la table.

« Sers-toi ! Elle est là pour toi… Et les autres, aussi, mais si ça continue, ils dîneront au lieu de déjeuner… »

« - Blaise devrait bientôt arriver, dit l'acteur en prenant un petit pain au chocolat et un verre de jus d'orange. J'ai attendu qu'il se réveille avant de descendre… »

Severus eut un grognement, faisant comme si de rien était.

« Quoi ? » demanda Louis.

« - Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre », dit Harry.

« - Pourquoi ? » s'étonna l'acteur.

« - Parce que tu as l'air trop… Trop… »

« - Désespérément gentil », dit le maître en potion.

« - Tu ne dois pas laisser croire à Blaise qu'il est le maître, dit Harry avec amusement. Laisse-le te courir un peu après, tu verras, c'est amusant. Observe bien Draco quand il se lèvera, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire… »

Louis, curieux, hocha de la tête. Les trois hommes se turent et se mirent à manger tranquillement quant Hermione arriva.

« Je n'y crois pas d'avoir autant dormi ! »

« - Moi non plus ! dit Remus en arrivant à son tour. J'étais si bien installé que je n'ai pas réussi à me lever. Félicitation, Harry, le grenier est superbement décoré ! »

« - Merci, dit le brun. Louis m'y a aidé ! »

L'acteur se contenta de sourire. Les deux autres s'installèrent et se servir, surtout Hermione qui remplit son assiette et entreprit de tout dévorer sous les yeux un peu éberlué des autres.

« Ben ça, dit Louis. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait manger autant qu'Harry… »

« - Hé ! fit le concerné. Je n'ai pas mangé tant que ça ! »

« - Et le plat qui était devant vous, qui l'a vidé ? » demanda Severus, narquois.

Harry rougit, marmonnant vaguement dans son pull et baissant la tête. Il ne vit pas l'air soupçonneux du maître des potions.

« Vous manger beaucoup, dernièrement ? » dit l'homme.

« - Heu…, fit le brun, étonné. Assez, oui… »

« - Et outre le café, d'autres aliments ne passent-ils plus ? »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Heu… Quelques-uns, oui… »

« - Lesquels ? » demanda aussitôt Severus.

« - Les… »

« - Ouch, ma tête ! »

Toute la table sursauta et se retourna vers un Blaise au visage pâle. Le jeune homme avait mis une des paires de lunettes de soleil posées sur le comptoir et approchait d'un pas nonchalant.

« Il n'y a pas de potion anti-gueule de bois, dans cette maison ? »

« - Il y en avait, répondit Harry en souriant. Mais je les ai confisqué ! »

« - Quoi ? demanda l'homme d'affaire. Mais pourquoi ? »

« - Vous avez abusé, hier…C'est ma punition ! » dit le brun, fier de lui.

Blaise se contenta de pousser un grondement, se laissant tomber sur une chaise à côté de Louis.

« Tyran ! Monstre ! Sadique ! Impitoyable sale petit…Ouch ! »

Arrivé derrière lui, Draco lui avait asséné une forte gifle sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Ose dire ce que tu allais dire et tu auras plus qu'une baffe ! »

Blaise se contenta de ronchonner, se frottant la nuque. Draco sourit fièrement – bien qu'il soit tout aussi pâle que son ami et qu'il portât des lunettes de soleil aussi – et s'approcha d'Harry, posant une main câline sur sa joue pour embrasser ensuite sa nuque.

« Bonjour, Petit Gryffondor », dit-il doucement.

« - Salut, lui dit Harry, lançant un regard lourd de sens à un Louis attentif. Bien dormi ? »

« - Toujours, avec toi, » répondit Draco en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Harry se contenta de sourire et fit un clin d'œil à Louis qui souriait aussi.

« Tu as confisqué les potions anti-gueule de bois ? » demanda Draco.

« - Oui, » répondit Harry.

Le blond poussa un soupir mais ne se mit pas à grogner, ce que firent Ron et Angus quand ils descendirent en compagnie d'une Sept affamée.

« Il fallait s'en douter, nous avons abusé, hier, dit Draco. C'est déjà bien qu'il nous ait donné des lunettes de soleil… »

Les trois autres se contentèrent de pousser des grondements, la tête pratiquement dans leur bol de café.

« Quelle humeur ! » fit Neville en arrivant.

Il embrassa tout le monde sur la joue, Severus compris, ce qui amusa au plus au point Harry. Les autres, trop occupés à se lamenter – ou à se goinfrer – n'y prêtant aucune attention.

« Et une fois de plus, le dernier à se lever est Sirius », dit Remus, semblant presque désespéré.

« - Fainéant un jour, fainéant toujours, » marmonna Severus.

Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire, Remus se contentant de sourire. Ils avaient pratiquement fini de déjeuner quand Sirius émergea enfin, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements plus que froissés.

« Lut ! » dit-il après avoir embrassé Remus et étreint Harry.

« - Salut, parrain, dit le brun. Bien dormi ? »

« - Mpff, fit-il. Pas assez ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes (sauf Severus qui eut une moue) éclatèrent de rire, l'ancien prisonnier ayant du mal à comprendre leur amusement. Il haussa les épaules et se prit une tasse de café, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Les conversations reprirent doucement, chacun discutant avec amusement. Midi arriva sans qu'ils ne le voient venir, mais Harry demanda à ce que le dîner soit servi vers quatorze heures, personne n'ayant vraiment faim. Finalement, les convives finirent par se séparer, certains allant se promener dans le jardin, d'autres rentrant pour aller s'enfermer à la cave et préparer des potions anti-gueule de bois. À quatorze heures, tout le monde se retrouva de nouveau autour de la table, affamé et pressé de manger. Sous la demande d'Harry, Dobby avait préparé un repas froid qui plut à tout le monde. On se servit de ce qu'on préférait dans les pâtes accompagnées de crudités, les salades, les tomates farcies et autres grands plaisirs culinaires. Quand ils eurent terminés de manger, ils se mirent de nouveau à discuter, dégustant un sorbet aux goûts divers, chacun ayant demandé son fruit préféré.

« Des myrtilles… Depuis quand tu aimes les myrtilles ? » demanda Ron à une Hermione extatique face à son sorbet.

« - Depuis que tu m'as mise enceinte, crétin ! » grogna la jeune femme, lui assénant une gifle sur l'arrière de la tête avant de se lever pour rentrer brusquement dans la maison.

« - Hem, fit Ron. C'est rien… Les hormones… »

Les autres rirent légèrement de l'air dépité du jeune rouquin.

« Hé, Harry, dit soudain Angus. Tu as un grand terrain et peu de voisins… Et si nous faisions un peu de Quidditch ? »

« - Oh oui ! » dit soudain Ron, cessant de regarder vers la maison d'un air inquiet.

« - Pourquoi pas, dit le brun. Mais avez-vous vos balais ? »

« - Non, dit Sirius. Mais nous pouvons allez les chercher ! »

« - Alors allez-y, dit le brun. Je vous attends ! »

La majorité des hommes – même Severus Rogue – se levèrent et rentrèrent dans la maison pour utiliser la cheminée, disparaissant rapidement. Seul Louis resta là, semblant gêné.

« Hem, fit-il devant le regard étonné d'Harry. Je… Je n'ai pas de balai… »

« - Je te prêterai le mien ! » dit alors Harry.

« - Tu ne joues pas ? » s'étonna Draco.

« - Non, je me sens un peu fatigué… Je vais plutôt m'installer sur une chaise longue et vous regarder… »

Draco eut l'air un instant inquiet et le prit contre lui pour embrasser sa nuque.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

« - Oui, lui répondit Harry. Je vais aller chercher Hermione… Tu veux bien installer les chaises ?

« - Sans problème, » lui dit Draco en le lâchant péniblement.

Harry lui fit un sourire et alla rapidement à l'intérieur, s'appuyant un instant contre un mur pour respirer. Des vertiges lui faisaient tourner désespérément la tête, le soleil empirant la situation. Il attendit un instant avant d'avancer, allant dans le salon pour trouver une Hermione encore ronchonne.

« Hello toi ! dit-il, lui souriant. Et bien… Viens-tu avec moi dans le jardin ? »

« - Mpff, dit la jeune femme. Non ! J'ai pas envie de voir Ron… »

Harry eut un petit sourire et s'installa à côté de son amie.

« Allons, dit-il. Tu ne vas pas lui faire la tête pour une histoire de myrtilles ! »

« - Non, je ne fais pas la tête pour une histoire de myrtilles ! Je fais une histoire pour la dispute d'hier, avant-hier, et celle de la semaine dernière, aussi ! »

Harry sourit et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« Hey ! Tu l'aimes, ton Ronny ! Ce n'est tout de même pas maintenant que tu vas tout briser. Pas avec le petit bout qui grandit dans ce joli ventre ! Allez, viens avec nous ! Ils vont faire du Quidditch et nous, nous allons nous coucher sur un transat et les regarder…

« - Tu ne joueras pas ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« - Mhmm… non ! Je suis fatigué et puis… J'ai prêté mon balai à Louis… Autant profiter du sol, donc… »

« - Ça ne te ressemble pas, de faire ça », dit la jeune femme, toujours étonnée.

« - Bah, tout arrive ! » fit Harry, distant.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais elle la referma quand Severus sortit de la cheminée, un chat dans les bras et un serpent autour du coup.

« Oh !fit Harry, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Tartam ! Nougat ! »

Il se précipita vers Severus et prit le chat alors adulte dans ses bras. Nougat le regarda de ses grands yeux verts et miaula. Il sembla le reconnaître car il se lova contre lui, ronronnant bruyamment. Harry sourit, caressant le félin. Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid se glisser le long de sa main et baissa le regard vers Tartam.

_'Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis longtemps, maître,' _fit le Serpent.

Harry eut un large sourire et bougea un peu son bras pour que le reptile s'enroule autour.

_'Et j'en suis navré, cher ami,… Les évènements m'ont écartés de vous !'_

Le serpent ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer paresseusement les yeux et de savourer le contact de la peau de son propriétaire sur la sienne.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! » dit Draco qui venait de rentrer.

Harry leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui, le blond semblant surpris.

« Harry ? fit-il, s'approchant d'un bon pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le brun ne répondit rien et, tenant ses animaux près de lui, alla se blottir contre lui. Severus et Hermione le regardaient d'un air ébahi.

« Si ça vous peine tant de les récupérer… », fit le maître en potion.

« - Non ! fit aussitôt Harry. Non, c'est pas ça… »

« - Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, caressant son dos.

« - Je… Je suis juste très content de les retrouver ! »

Les trois autres eurent l'air totalement ébranlé par sa réponse.

« Tu…, fit Draco, balbutiant. Tu pleures de joie ? »

Harry, blotti délicatement contre lui, hocha de la tête. Hermione eut un sourire attendri mais Severus plissa soupçonneusement des yeux. Draco, lui, était stupéfait.

« Ha…Harry… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet.

« - Ou…Oui, répondit le brun, s'écartant un peu de lui. C'est rien… Je dois être… Plus fatigué que je ne le croyais ! »

Draco le regarda, soucieux. Il finit cependant par lui sourire et passa une main sur les joues du brun, essuyant ses larmes.

« J'ai installé les chaises longues et des parasols, dit-il. Étends-toi là et dors un peu, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« D'accord ».

Il sortit d'un pas calme et lent, Nougat dans les bras et Tartam sur le bras.

« Je ne jouerai pas, fit Severus à Draco. Je le surveillerai… »

Draco lança un regard empli de gratitude à son ancien maître en potion.

« Merci… »

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que les autres arrivèrent. Il fallut fort peu de temps pour construire des équipes. Comme ils manquaient des joueurs – ils n'étaient que six – il fut décidé qu'ils y aurait un attrapeur et deux poursuiveurs, chacun pouvant s'octroyer le rôle de gardien durant le jeu. Sept, qui était assez énervée de ne pouvoir jouer, fut désignée comme arbitre et, lorsque les balles furent lâchées, la partie débuta.

Installé sur sa chaise longue, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez et un jus de fruit bien frais à ses côtés, Harry surveillait la partie d'un œil vague. Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et une horrible nausée lui tordait l'estomac : le sorbet à la vanille ne passait décidément pas ! Il poussa un soupir et gigota légèrement, essayant d'ignorer son mal et regardant la partie. Blaise, Draco et Angus formaient la première équipe tandis que Ron, Sirius et Remus étaient la seconde…

« Gryffondor contre Serpentard, dit Severus, à ses côtés. Ça risque de lancer une polémique au souper ! »

Hermione et Harry pouffèrent, amusé.

« Je demanderai à Dobby de servir un calmant ! dit le brun. Ça évitera les guerres de supériorités des maisons ! »

« - Bonne idée ! dit Hermione. Et Ron sera peut-être un peu moins insupportable ! »

Harry secoua la tête, reconnaissant dans la remarque les hormones en furie de son amie. Il voulut parler, mais un violent vertige le saisit. Prenant le jus de fruit, il en but un peu, espérant que ça le requinquerait. Malheureusement, il ne s'en sentit que plus mal : le sorbet avait visiblement décidé de sortir !

« Je… vais me rafraîchir un peu, dit Harry, pâle. Avec cette chaleur… Je dégouline ! »

Severus et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Harry ? » l'appela la jeune femme.

Mais déjà, le brun s'était levé. Il marchait, titubant vers la maison, une main sur le front. Il entendit les encouragements de Blaise pour Draco qui, visiblement, avait repéré le vif d'or. Il voulut se retourner pour voir s'il allait l'attraper, mais tout le décor se mit à vibrer et il eut juste le temps d'entendre Hermione l'appeler avec effroi avant de s'effondrer, inconscient.

* * *

En tout temps et en tout lieu, la totalité des occupants de Poudlard entre 1991 et 1997 avait été persuadé que Draco Malfoy était un odieux gamin. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'il tournait en rond dans le salon, montait les escaliers en courant, écoutait à la porte puis redescendait, les invités de Godric's Hollow découvrirent avec horreur qu'il pouvait être encore plus cruel. Chaque phrase de consolation, chaque 'Allons, Draco, calme-toi' était récompensé par une pique des plus douloureuses. Au point que Sept, l'inébranlable Sept, s'était enfuie en courant, pleurant. Certes, son état était sans doute la principale raison de son émotivité, mais Blaise persista à dire que même si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, elle en aurait pleuré. Draco ne ménageait aucune de ses paroles.

Trente minutes et vingt-cinq secondes (non vingt-six… vingt-sept… vingt-huit…) s'étaient écoulée depuis le malaise d'Harry et depuis, le blond devenait fou. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri d'Hermione, il attrapait le vif. Il avait tourné la tête vers le public, certain de voir que le brun avait bondit de joie, mais il le trouva étalé au sol, pâle comme la mort. Severus arriva auprès du brun avant lui et, ne tenant pas compte de ses supplications, il l'avait amené à leur chambre et avait refusé de laisser Draco entrer. L'acteur avait hurlé des insanités à n'en plus finir derrière la porte et, finalement, il était descendu, au damne des autres qui avaient subi sa peur et sa colère pendant le reste du temps. Soit il se taisait, soit il blessait les autres. Dans tous les cas, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ses yeux le brûler et ses oreilles bourdonner étrangement.

Les autres invités se taisaient alors. Sirius se dévorait les ongles, Remus fixait le plafond, Hermione s'était lovée contre un Ron rouge de rage – à cause de Draco – et d'inquiétude. Louis se mordait la lèvre nerveusement, écrasant la main d'un Blaise grimaçant de douleur. Et Angus était parti calmer Sept. Quant à Neville, il restait totalement immobile, regardant Draco voyager dans la pièce.

« Mais pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas rentrer ? grondait le blond pour la centième fois. J'ai le droit de savoir ! Le droit d'y être ! Je suis son mari, merde ! Je veux être à ses côtés ! Je vais la défoncer, moi, cette conasse de porte ! Pour qui me il me prend ? Je ne suis pas un Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je suis Draco Malfoy ! Potter-Malfoy ! Le nom veut tout dire ! »

Et il continuait ainsi, devenant plus vulgaire et plus énervé au fur et à mesure. Pendant un instant, tous eurent l'impression de voir devant eux le gamin d'autre fois.

Quand Severus apparut, il faillit y passer. Mais Ron, Blaise, Neville, Sirius et Remus parvinrent difficilement à l'empêcher de lui casser la figure.

« Dispensez-nous donc de ces scènes de colère ridicules et allez le voir ! dit Severus. Il vous attend et il vous dira mieux que moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En deux temps trois mouvements, il fut libre et s'élança dans les escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre. Il poussa brusquement la porte de la chambre, la referma derrière lui et se tourna vers Harry. Son cœur s'apaisa aussitôt, mais il avait encore cette angoisse qui l'étreignait follement. Le voyant dans un état de telle panique, Harry eut un doux sourire et tendit les bras vers lui. Draco bondit et alla s'y réfugier, s'accrochant à lui comme un enfant à sa mère. Le brun sourit, attendri.

« Tout va bien, Draco, dit-il tendrement. Calme-toi, voyons… »

Le blond tremblait contre lui, les yeux dissimulés par ses cheveux. Il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher pour tout l'or du monde. Harry préféra alors garder le silence, passant une main apaisante le long de sa tête et de son dos. À sa manière, lorsqu'il fut plus calme, Draco vérifia qu'Harry n'avait rien. Il n'avait pas vu tout de suite que son époux était totalement nu sous la couverture, mais alors qu'il passait des mains tendres et inquiètes le long de son corps, il en fut heureux. Le brun le laissait faire, les yeux mi-clos.

« Qu'as-tu ? demanda finalement Draco après avoir constaté que, physiquement, Harry n'avait rien. Pourquoi t'es-tu évanoui ? Est-ce que c'est lié avec tes nausées ? Réponds Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun lui fit un sourire plus large encore et tira Draco à lui. Il déposa un petit baiser sur son front puis se nicha contre lui, passant une main rêveuse le long de sa taille. Son sourire était toujours présent et, doucement, il prit la main du blond pour la poser sur son ventre. Alors, il poussa un large soupir de contentement, comme si la présence de cette main sur lui était suffisante pour le rendre heureux éternellement.

« Harry, j'ai peur, » lui dit Draco dans un souffle, le regardant de ses yeux inquiets.

Le jeune homme ne fit que rire un peu et le regarda avec toute la tendresse du monde. Il passa ses doigts entre ceux de la main sur son ventre et sourit.

« Il y a deux mois…, dit-il d'une voix émue. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il se passait il y a deux mois, très exactement ? »

Draco eut l'air surpris.

« Deux mois ? répéta-t-il. Et bien… Heu… Non, pas vraiment… Je me rappelle que j'avais joué ma première pièce… Mon anniversaire était déjà passé… »

Il semblait réfléchir, se cassant la tête sur ce qui avait pu rendre Harry Malade deux mois plus tôt.

« Il y a deux mois, répéta Harry, nous avons fait l'amour… Et ce fut l'expérience – avec notre première fois – la plus magique et la plus électrisante de ma vie… »

L'inquiétude de Draco s'accrut… Est-ce que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry essayait de lui dire adieu ?

« Un mois après, continua Harry, j'ai commencé à avoir mal au torse… Tout particulièrement à la poitrine. J'avais faim, je ne l'avais plus… J'étais nauséeux… Mais j'ai caché cela du mieux que je pouvais… Une semaine après, cela devint pire et tu t'en rendis compte. Mais je suis parvenu à t'apaiser… J'étais fatigué mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir et mes sentiments commençaient doucement à s'exacerber. Je m'impatientais – et je le fais toujours – pour un rien, j'avais les larmes aux yeux selon certaines circonstances et je me goinfrais au dîner… Et maintenant, j'ai des vertiges, toujours accompagnés des nausées… Mais le mois prochain, selon Severus, ça ira mieux… »

Draco se mordait la lèvre, l'inquiétude le faisant haleter.

« Mais qu'as-tu, Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le brun eut un sourire tendre et posa sa main libre sur sa joue.

« Le mois prochain, dit-il, mon ventre sera plus rond. Je serai plus sensible et mes appétits sexuels seront tels que tu me supplieras de prendre un calmant. Les nausées s'arrêteront, ainsi que les vertiges... Nous saurons alors… Oui, nous saurons de quelle couleur doivent être les murs… »

« - De quelle couleur… mais, Harry, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Harry sourit deux fois plus.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Tous les symptômes sont pourtant si visibles… Je ne comprends pas comment je ne m'en suis pas aperçu ! Après tout, c'est si évident ! Mais la potion n'était plus censée marchée… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais ! La vérité, c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas de fonctionner après une heure ! Elle est seulement moins forte… Mais ce soir-là… Nous avons été si passionnés… Si forts ! La magie s'en est mêlée… Et ce que nous croyions si impossible est arrivé à notre insu… Par surprise… »

Draco s'était gelé sur place. Il avait les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais et ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il respirait fort et vite et sa bouche, grande ouverte, formait un 'Ô' étonné. Il baissa son regard argenté vers le ventre d'Harry, là où était sa main et il le fixa ainsi pendant un long moment.

« Oui…, fit-il. La couleur des murs… »

Harry se retint de rire, laissant à son époux le temps de bien avaler la surprise. Draco était toujours aussi ébahi et il fixait le ventre un peu enflé du brun.

« Oui, dit-il encore. C'est à partir de là que… Et je n'ai rien compris, moi non plus ! Quel con… Non mais quel con ! Oh, Harry ! Je suis heureux ! »

Il semblait enfin sortir de son hébétude et sa dernière phrase fut criée brusquement. Il pressa avec force le brun contre lui, une de ses mains toujours délicatement posées sur son ventre. Et il l'embrassait. Il déposait des dizaines de petits baisers dans son cou, sur son visage, sur son torse et, avec une tendresse extraordinaire, sur son ventre. Il finit par enlacer sa taille et, installé ainsi sur son bas-ventre, il caressait la peau crème avec amour.

« Deux mois, dit Draco. Deux mois et nous n'avons rien vu ! Ni toi, ni moi ! Que nous sommes stupide… »

« - Nous avions perdu espoir, dit Harry, caressant ses cheveux. C'est normal… »

Draco se contenta de sourire et déposa un autre baiser sur son ventre.

« Et ça fait deux mois ? dit-il. Nous sommes en avril… Ce serait pour octobre ? novembre ? »

« - Novembre, dit Harry. Mais il faut attendre un peu pour avoir la date précise… »

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il avait l'air si extatique que Harry pouffa.

« Comptes-tu regarder mon ventre de cette manière pendant les sept mois prochains ? »

Draco rougit légèrement.

« Non, non, pas du tout ! » fit-il, mal à l'aise.

Harry sourit et le regarda doucement.

« Va pour aujourd'hui, je t'autorise à être insupportablement gaga… Mais demain, ne sois pas aussi obnubiler par lui… Moi aussi, je veux de l'attention ! »

Draco – qui fixait toujours le ventre de son époux avec béatitude – releva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit et se redressa pour aller s'installer confortablement à ses côtés, passant une main dans son dos.

« Alors je vais t'en donner, lui dit-il. Car je ne saurai pas ne pas être obnubiler par cet enfant – notre enfant, le _Notre_ ! – qui grandit doucement en toi… Toi… »

Il eut un sourire plus large encore et déposa d'autres baisers fous dans son cou. Harry sourit et ferma paisiblement les yeux.

« Je ne te laisse plus t'éloigner de moi ! disait Draco tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Jamais ! Je veillerai sur toi ! Toujours… Je t'aime. Je vous aime ! Je t'adore, en fait ! »

Harry souriait, le regardant avec ses yeux mi-clos.

« Mais est-ce normal ? » fit soudainement le blond. Est-ce normal que tu te sois évanoui ainsi ?

« - Oui, répondit le brun. Mon corps a un peu de mal à s'habituer… Et avec le soleil d'aujourd'hui… C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est la première chose que j'ai demander à Severus quand il me l'a dit… »

Draco parut soulagé et se réinstalla paisiblement contre lui.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

Harry parut surpris de le voir si adorablement enfantin.

« Je sais, dit le brun. Je l'ai senti… Et j'ai essayé de t'apaiser, mais tu étais fermé à toutes mes tentatives… »

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de fermer les yeux et de savourer sa présence. Sa main passait inlassablement sur le ventre d'Harry et il rouvrait parfois les yeux pour le plaisir de regarder son petit Gryffondor.

« Il va me falloir veiller sur toi plus que jamais, maintenant ! dit-il. Avec la juge et tout ça… »

« - Pas de surprotection, Draco ! »

« - Je ne dis pas surprotection, je dis veiller sur toi… Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

« - Ooh, mais je connais ta manière de veiller sur moi ! Déjà en temps normal, c'est insupportable… Alors ne profite pas de mon état pour en abuser ! »

« - Tu me connais ! » dit le blond.

« - Oui, justement ! »

Draco grimaça mais regarda Harry avec tendresse. Il sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et le regarda d'un air mi-boudeur, mi-soucieux.

« Dis-moi, fit-il, l'air angélique. Et pour ce qui est de… enfin, de notre… très légère habitude… de… enfin… De se sauter dessus sans arrêt… Est-ce que… ? »

Harry pouffa.

« C'est toujours autorisé ! Et ça risque même d'être monnaie courante dans un mois, selon Severus… Nous pouvons continuer sauf s'il y a des complications. »

« - Et y a-t-il des risques qu'il y en ait ? »

« - D'après Severus, toujours, non ! Mais il faut tout de même surveiller ça ! Ce n'est pas une grossesse normale, après tout… »

Draco eut l'air vaguement inquiet mais son bonheur effaça bien vite son inquiétude. Il pressa son époux contre son cœur, caressant encore et toujours son ventre.

« Dis-moi, dit-il après un petit moment. Comment va-t-on le dire aux autres ? »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise.

« J'ai dit à Severus de le leur annoncer une demi-heure après que tu sois… »

« - IL QUOI ? » hurla Ron dans le salon.

« - Ben… ça fait une demi-heure, apparemment, » ricana Draco.

Harry pouffa lui aussi, regardant le blond verrouiller la porte d'un mouvement de sa baguette.

« Pourquoi la fermes-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Je te garde pour moi, lui dit Draco. C'est moi le second père, après tout ! Je profite, ils t'auront bien assez après ! »

Harry sourit d'un air attendrit et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre lui.

« Au fait, dit-il de sa voix niaisement heureuse. Comment on va l'appeler… ? »

Draco se figea.

« Heu… Alors ça… C'est une bonne question ! »

* * *

à Suivre!

* * *

'Umbre se dandine sur sa chaise, au son joyeux d'une musique de Mozart dont elle ignore le nom mais qui l'a fait littéralement planée'

Nous somme Mardiiiiieuuuh ! Je suis en bloqueuuuuh ! Dans une semaine je commence les exameuuuuuh ! Je le sens pas euuuuuuh !

Lalalalalalalalalalala !

'La tête de la jeune auteur semble totalement partie. Elle roule sur le sol , rebondit, saute dans tout les coins de la cuisine puis revient sur ses épaules'.

Et y'a de la joieeuuuuh !

'Face à l'air dépité des lecteurs, l'auteur préfère reprendre son calme, bien qu'elle ait un air totalement démentiel'.

Ça y est ! Je suis en examen ! Et je ne devrai pas être ici… Mais j'avais envie de publier une Dernière fois avant de m'immerger totalement ! En outre… les RARs ont tendance à me dégoûter des fics pour une durée certes très courte mais très utile ! Car j'ai une inspiration d'ennnffeeeeerrrrr ! Fallait que ça arrive au moment où j'entrai en examen ! Saloperie d'inspiration de mes deux…. Je ne dirai pas la fin de ma phrase dans un souci de bienséance ! Car vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure !

J'étudie ! Et Si ! Et je me sens moins bête, depuis que j'étudie… (oui, c'est nouveau, c'est seulement cette année… Hu ? Quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une sensation ? … Très drôle ! … ha…Ha…ha !)

Enfin soit ! **RAR Spécial** ! ça va vous obliger à tout lire et ça va bien m'amuser !

« Et oui, **Amy Keira**, voilà que je publie deux chapitres ! C'était l'unique fois, ne rêve pas, ça n'arrivera plus ! », ricana sadiquement l'auteur.

« Comment, **Alinemcb54**, tu trouve mes chapitres court ? », s'étonna l'innocente autrice qui pourtant se bidonne.

« Moi aussi ! lolll ! »

Petit intermède pendant lequel l'auteur lit la suite de la review… Vous êtes autorisée à ne penser à penser qu'elle est devenue dingue à force de plancher sur Balzac, Zola, Flaubert et j'en passe…(et voici un Narrateur qui…(double voix assomée))

« Avoir un côté fleur bleu ? Moi ? », s'étonna Umbre.

« Atta, je cherche après… Ah, oui, juste là, entre la côte je ne sais combien et le poumon, il y a un petit coin de fleur bleu le long de mon estomac.. »

Elle s'interrompt, avisant l'air perplexe de la lectrice.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, ce n'est pas logique ? Ben, oui, c'est comme l'idée que j'ai un côté fleur bleu ! Loollll ! »

Passage de rire, larme, écroulage au sol et roulement sur le carrelage tout en soutenant son ventre de peur de se percer la peau et de voir ses instincts se répandre tant elle rit.

« Une fin heureuse ? Aaah… L'espoir fait vivre ! (Mais oui, y'aura une fin Heureuse, voyons!) »

Sourire des plus mystérieux… Nous préférons ne pas nous étendre sur sa signification… (ooh, l'emploi du nous, comme dans Flaubert ! Le nous veut dire….(Voix double de nouveau assommée))

« Est-ce que Harry est enceinte… ? Mhmm.. ? Harry ? Tu es Enceinte ? **Ornaluca** aimerait savoir ! » demanda la jeune fille au vide à côté d'elle, sous l'œil effrayé de sa famille.

« -Ben, si elle a lu le chapitre avant les RAR, elle doit le savoir, maintenant », dit Harry…dans l'imagination de l'auteur.

« -Mhmm… Bien, vu », répondit Umbre au vide, son père composant alors le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique à une vitesse effrénée.

« Ben tu vois, tu réponds à ta propre question dans la review suivante ! Allalalalalalala ! »

Umbre secoua la tête d'un air agacé, bien que ne l'étant pas du tout.

« Et tu entends quoi, par l'autre chose ? »

Elle affiche un air sadique qui indique que la revieweuse ferait mieux de s'abstenir de répondre.

« Je suis bien heureuse que cela te plaise, d'ailleurs… »

Elle sourit alors plus gentiment, bien que ça ne sert à rien : la moitié des lecteurs ont déserté, hurlant comme des chacaux… Ah, non, merci Word, on dit des Chacals ! Et oui, c'est officiel !

« Et revoici **Angel-blue** (pourquoi dit-elle revoici alors que c'est la première fois qu'elle la croise dans les RAR du chapitre 12 ? Mystère !) Tu laisseras une review pour le chapitre 11 ? Quand ? loll ! »

Elle ricane et prend un air satanique pour dire :

« Pardonner ? Mouah ? JAMAIS ! Niark niark niark niark niark… »

L'auteur manque de s'étouffer avec son cordon d'écouteur qu'elle grignotait et se fait électrocuter par la même occasion. Elle affiche alors un air moins effrayant et réponds :

« Mais oui, je te pardonne, voyons ! Caliiiiinnn ! »

**Angel-Blue** s'est enfuit en courant, visiblement perturbée à vie… On la comprend !

**LolieShing** s'avance alors, même si la jeune lectrice suivante est obligée de la poussée…

« Roooh ! Rien qu'au début de la review, je peux dire que toi aussi, tu as perdu quelques plumes dans une quelconque activité cérébrale… »

L'auteur évite de prendre son rôle de mercredi Adams qui lui hurle de dire sur le ton charmant de la fillette que : 'ça a du être la tâche bien difficile d'écrire son nom…' (Umbre normal : ne soit pas vexé, bien entendu, je plaisante ! 'large sourire').

« Mais ma chère, si tu veux me laisser une review sur un chapitre publié dans O&F, tu vas la mettre sur mon pitit Skyblog dont l'adresse est dans ma bio ! Ce serait bien aimable ! En plus, je réponds encore mieux aux questions là-bas ! Si si ! Maintenant, je ne dis pas : Vous verrez, mais : C'est mit dans le chapitre 14 ! Lollll ! »

'Lis la suite de la review'

« Oooooh ! Mais tu le connais, ce sky ! Bravo… Et la review, pourquoi tu l'as pas mise là, Huuuu ? »

Menace avec une mitraillette.

« Vilaine Lectrice, Vilaine ! »

'Tire vingt bale qui touche tout sauf LolieShing.' (J'suis non violente, quand même… Mais bon, désolé pour ceux qui était derrière… Un bouchon pour le trou dans le crâne ?)

« Quelles sont mes lectures ? »

'Se bidonne à mort'

« Alors… en 1 : Illusion Perdue, de Balzac. En 2 : Mme Bovary, de Flaubert. En 3 : La curée, de Zola. En 4 : Un amour de Swan, de Proust. En 5 : Bruge-la-morte, de Rodenbach. En 6 : Nadja, de Breton. En 7 : Une vie, de Maupassant. En 8 : L'étranger, de Camus. En 9 : Mort à Crédit, de Céline. En 10 : La nausée, de Sartre. Et enfin, en 11 : Noces, de Camus. Si tu les lis, bon amusement ! »

« **Krutysu **! Dis donc, on arrive à prononcer ton nom ? Non, je dis ça mais.. heu… C'est un peu.. Barbare, pour la phonétique, non ? »

Vois le regard noir de la lectrice.

« Bon, bon, d'accord… Je m'excuse ! Aaaah, tout de suite, on ne voit que l'avantage : Bientôt les vacances, d'ou, plus de fic… Et les désavantages, alors ? Hu ? Canicule ? Examen ? Vous êtes vraiment obligé de me souhaiter ça ? Vilain lecteur ! »

Mitraille encore et fait tomber le lustre.

« **Meihra **! Mais non, voyons, ne pars pas en courant… Viens ici, je te dis ! »

Umbre attrape la pauvre Meihra qui fait un NON désespéré de la tête.

« Pas Mouaaaaa », crie la lectrice. Mais Umbre n'écoute pas…

« Tu sais, après 11, vient 12 et avant 12 vient 11… C'est une loi mathématique indiscutable ! J'ai bien essayé de faire changer ça, mais mon professeur m'a assuré que ça ne passerait pas… M'enfin ! Si tu les lis dans le désordre, tu peux aussi inverser les mots. C'est vrai que ça donne quelque chose de bizarre, mais ça peut être marrant… Essayons cela ! … Tse'c Iarv euq aç ennod euqleuq esohc ed errazib, siam aç tuep ertê tnarram… Mouais, ça donne un truc très très bizarre ! Deux chapitres en très peu de temps, tu dis… Hu ? Hu ? »

Meihra hoche vite de la tête, comprenant que Umbre dire 'Hu' tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait ce signe.

« Ben en fait, je les ai publié avec 5 minutes d'écart… Alors le très peu de temps, tu sais…. Hmm, passons ! »

Umbre lis la phrase final et Meihra tente de fuir. Mais l'auteur la tient par le col et se retourne vers elle d'un air toujours déjanté.

« Oui, je les lis attentivement ! Quelle sorte d'auteur serait-je si je ne m'informais pas de ce que vous, lecteurs, pensez de mes histoires ? Hu ? hu ? »

Bien heureusement, Meihra est sauvée par une **Crazysnape** précipitée par les autres lecteurs sur une Umbre toujours complètement folle.

« MAIS QUI VOILAAAAAAA ! » s'écrie Umbre en se saisissant de la pauvre lectrice/traductrice qui va le sentir passée, avec le chapitre qu'elle a mit et dont tout le monde attend la suite.

« Ma chère, cela fait longtemps que j'attends de t'avoir sous la main ! Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable ! Si si ! ça l'est ! »

Crazysnape fait non frénétiquement de la tête, essayant d'influencer l'auteur qui n'est pas dupe.

« Mais je te dis que si ! J'attends si désespérément la suite de 'Veela Enigme' ! Aaaah, sadique, méchante, torturante CrazySnape… J'aurai ma vengeance ! »

L'auteur éclate de rire sadiquement. Comme ça dure vingt minute, voici un intermède musical… 'La danse des canards…'

'C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la marre, se secouent le bas des reins et font coin-coin... Faites comme les petits canards, et pour que tout le monde se marre, remuez le popotin, en faisant coin-coin... A présent claquez du bec, en secouant vos plumes avec, avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, et des coin-coins. Allez mettez-en un coup, maintenant pliez les genoux, Redressez-vous…'

« Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez tous la chanson dans la tête… Il n'est pas écrit 'Je suis enceint' sur son front, mais si tu veux, ça peut s'arranger… »

Cherche un indélébile, attrape la tête de Harry et le lui marque.

« Voilà, C'est fait ! SUIVANNNT ! »

Crazysnape s'enfuit, laissant place à **Lucy-hp** qui n'a pas l'air plus rassuré.

« Une de mes amies va aller faire Commu, à Bruxelles… Dans un an… Si elle passe ! lolll ! Sinon, mais on a tjs le temps pour écrire une fic HP, voyons ! Moi, je le fais… heu… entre le dîner et le bain ! C'est bien, non ? »

Lucy-hp s'en tire bien…. Ça ne présage rien de bon Pour **Vert émeraude**.

« Aaah, non ! Harry n'est pas Naïf ! Comme le dis Si bien Blaise dans une fic super secrète et donc je ne m'étendrais pas dessus sinon, ça ne sera plus secret ; C'est un putain de manipulateur ! Mais en effet, il en sait pas ! Pourquoi ? Parce que pour lui, ça a raté ! Un rebondissement ? Un rebondissement ? Ooooh ! C'est comme dans le roman traditionnel ! Une des caractéristique est une Structure de… »

Nous vous prions de nous excuser… Pour le bien être de votre réponse, Umbre a été momentanément débrancher…

…

…………

Veuillez patienter pendant le redémarrage du système… Login… Heu, non, oubliez ça !

« Et oui, la mère de Neville a mourut ! Ce sont des choses qui arrive ! Mais bien sûr que Sev va lui apporter du réconfort… Hein, Sev ? »

« - Voyez docteur ! dit le père de Umbre. Elle parle dans le vide ! »

« - Du réconfort ? Faudra me payer cher ! répond Severus dans l'imaginaire de l'auteur.

« Mais quel radin ! » dit Umbre, ne remarquant pas le psychologue qui commence à préparer une seringue d'un quelconque anesthésient.

« Alors, les problèmes… Noooonnn, rien de rien… Nooooonnnn, je ne dirai rieeeennn ! lollll ! »

Il se met à pleuvoir, dehors…

« Bien vu pour le coup du lien ! Je crois que tu es la seule à l'avoir vu… Tu porte des lunettes ? lolll »

Perturbée, c'est au tour de vert emeraude de se sauver, laissant ainsi la place à… **Mathilde**…. Mais Umbre fait non de la main… ah ? Refuserait-elle de répondre à Mathilde… Et non, ne vous inquiétez pas, chère Mathilde ! Umbre préfère juste aller reprendre un peu ses études… En attendant, vous gagnez ce fantastique Poulet…. Heu… Déjà vider, dépiauter et déplumé…. Bon appétit !

temps d'arrêt… Nous ignorons combien de temps cela va durer…En attendant, voici… Du Mozart… Qui s'écrit avec M… pas avec un C… N'essayez pas de comprendre, délire de l'auteur !

Après avoir planché sur Flaubert et liquidé ce pauvre homme (qui était déjà mort, de toute façon), la jeune Umbre revient courageusement, encore perdue entre le naturalisme et le symbolisme… Mais au fond, Zola… Il était quoi ?

**Mathilde, **donc !

« Hem, moui…. Harry, prendre mal quelque chose... Est-ce seulement déjà arrivé ? »

Umbre se tait et regarde le tome 5.

« D'accord, j'ai rien dit ! Mais non, il ne le prendra pas mal ! Il l'aime trop, son Draco. Y'aura une petite scène, sans plus ! »

Mathilde s'en va, emmenant son… Poulet.

**Maria **! Avancez, Maria ! N'ayez crainte ! Zola la perturbe encore trop… Pour l'instant…

« Ah, Maria ! Tu tombe bien… Enfin, façon de parler ! Tu attendais le prochain chapitre ! Et bien… Le voilàààà ! »

Voit l'air sceptique de Maria.

« Oui, je sais, tu as compris, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas faire un effet dramatique ! Allez, répète après moi : Le voilàààààà ! Bien ! Tu peux y aller, maintenant ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! »

**Mini pouce** s'avance…. Elle a vu que Umbre semblait se réveiller… Légèrement.

« MA chère… Je vais te tuer ! Tu connais O&F… Tu lis les chapitres en avance et tu ne review…. »

S'arrête une seconde puis…

« Ah, si, tu review, Toi !… Bon… Heu… Tu veux du muguet ? »

Tend le pot de muguet qu'il y a sur son bureau.

« Voilà… Gentille ! Merci pour ton passage ! »

**Sélène** qui a entendu les commentaires de Umbre, la regarde d'un air inquiet alors que l'auteur se tourne vers elle.

« Alors comme ça, on ne me review pas après avoir lu sur O&F…. Et le Skyblog que j'ai fait exprès et dont l'adresse se trouve dans ma Bio, il sert à quoi ? Huuu ? Vilaine lectrice ! Tape toi vingt fois la tête au mur ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Allez ! Je te regarde faire ! »

'L'auteur suppose que Sélène l'a fait car elle passe à **Lunenoire **!

« Alors Harry peut souffrir, mais pas Le bébé ? Pas sympaaaaaa ! Hein, Harry ? »

Père de l'auteur, dans le salon, recompose le numéro de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« Docteur ? Elle recommeeeeence ! »

« Je suis tout a fait D'accord ! intervient un Draco imaginaire ! Je t'en ficherai, moi, des rends malade Harry ! »

« C'est malin, maintenant, Draco boude ! »

Et on passe ààààà…. **Shali Maxwell **!

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Shali… Alors, que nous dites-vous, Shali ?Tu adores C de C ? Et MPM… Que c'est gentttiiiil ! Et bien, voici la suite ! Pour la suivante, patience.. Examen oblige, je disparaît de la circulation ! »

Umbre, pour démontrer sa déclaration, prend une gomme et s'efface. **Lovely A** croit y réchapper, mais la voix de Umbre résonna alors, terrifiante dans sa ténébreuse et estudiantine folie !

« Il me semble…. Que j'ai lu une de tes fics ! Mais je ne sais plus si c'est bien de toi… C'est que je les dévore en déjeunant.. Ce qui fait que je mange la souris tout en essayant de trouver un lemon dans ma tartine de choco… Heuuuuu…. Quoi ? Pourquoi regardes-tu mon vide astral de cette manière effrayée… ? Héééé ! Où fuis-tu, ainsi ? Mince, sans bras, je ne peux pas la rattraper ! »

Umbre réapparaît, au grand damne de **Silmaril666**.

« Mon moral va mieux ? Je crois que je viens de te contredire par mes RAR, là… »

Eclate de rire sadiquement, ce qui ne rassure pas **Pomme** qui s'avance timidement.

« Et bien, ils ne l'envisage pas parce que ça leur semble impossible ! Tout comme je ne m'envisage pas en seconde, parce que C'est Impossible ! Si tu aimes les couples secondaire, alors je t'annonce que ma fic secrète – dont je ne peux pas parler parce que sinon elle sera plus secrète – te plaira ! »

Pomme s'en sort bien. **Lelenedu78** aura-t-elle autant de chance ?

« Quand tu dis longtemps, tu entends combien de temps ? Avant ou après la parution de MPM ? Pendant ou après celle de C de c ? Non, parce que si c'est le cas…. Où sont mes reviews ? loooolllll ! Là, c'est sûr, vu mon pétage de plomb, tu risque pas d'en mettre une seconde ! loolll ! Le couple Neville Sev ? Bientôt, j'espère ! Je ne sais pas encore ! J'essaye de l'inclure, mais c'est pas évident ! C'est Que Sev est comme une chataigne : très dur à déballer… Hein, Neville ? »

Père de l'auteur :

« DOCTEUUUUUUUUUURRRRR ! Revenez, ça urge ! »

**Tiffany Shin**… Mais non, ne reculez pas… Elle a l'air plus calme… Je crois !

« SALUUUUUT ! »

Bah, tout le monde peut se tromper !

« L'apprennent now… Tiens, juste… Là ! Tu vois ? Rapproche ton nez de l'écran… Non, là, c'est trop prêt… Tu t'es fait mal ? Désolé, fallait faire attention à la vitre ! loll ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Toujours aussi sympa ! »

**Sahada **! Venez donc ! N'ayez crainte ! Que voulez-vous qu'elle vous face alors que vous avez mit deux review contenant en tout trois phrases… pas de quoi blêmir ainsi !

« Allez, sahada ! Assoies-toi sur mes genoux ! Mais si, mais si… »

Sahada essaye de fuir, mais Umbre l'oblige à s'asseoir, la pauvre tremblant.

« Réponse à question dans chapitre. Merci. Au revoir ! »

Sahada s'enfuit, légèrement surprise de s'en sortir ainsi… Il faut comprendre que Umbre a reprit la manie de résumer. D'où phrase courte. Argh ! Non ! Moi aussi, cher lecteur, je suis contaminé ! Fuyez avant que ça ne vous arrive ! Fuyeeeeez !

« Oh, hé ! Tu vas te calmer, le narrateur !

Ah… heu… Oui, désolé… **Lilounatic **! Soyez la bienvenue !

« Vacances de pâques comme dans la réalité ? Mais moi, c'était passé depuis longtemps, les vacances de Pâques, quand j'ai publié ! Sev, l'extralucide Sev, la châtaigne Sev… va tout découvrir, sous tes yeux ébahit… »

« Elle a déjà tout découvert, nouille ! dit l'extralucide Sev, vexé d'être une châtaigne.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai… »

Père de Umbre, avec une poil, un colt et un bouclier orné d'un crucifix :

« Ne m'approche pas, enfant du Démon ! »

« Subjugué par Neville ? Mhmm… A moitié ! Tu verras! Patience! »

Lilounatic s'en va, l'air perplexe et pensive face à cette réponse énigmatique.

**« Sarah Levana **! Entre dans l'antre du démon, n'ayez pas peur ! »

La jeune fille, encore moins rassurée, s'avance.

« Mais de rien, voyons, c'était un plaisir… Mais j'aimerai avoir l'ad, quand même ! Elle n'apparaît pas sur ta review, envois-là moi par mail pour par Sky (voir ad dans Bio). Ben… T'as du bol… Je trouve pas de conneries à lâcher… Tiens prend un homard avant de partir ! »

Sarah Levana pars avec son homard, légèrement sceptique quant à la stabilité mentale de Umbre. Petrus entre alors courageusement… Pour blêmir face à une Umbre occupée à jouer à la roulette russe.

« Un coup pour moi, un coup pour toi et un pour le bon… »

SBAM !

« Ben une chance que c'était pour le bon Dieu ! Allez, on recommence et pendant que je recharge une balle, je réponds… »

Petrus se met à prier pour que Umbre ait fini de répondre avant de se décider dans quel trou mettre la bale.

« Les choses terribles, c'étaient les RAR ! Et aussi tout les problèmes que j'ai caché, mais ça, je ne le dirai pas ! loll ! Je ne joue pas avec vos nerfs, je joue à la roulette russe ! UN coup pour toi, un coup pour moi, un coup pour Voldie… »

« Hé ! Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que t'es qu'un crétin mégalomane, albinos et raciste ! »

Le médecin, derrière Umbre, reprend sa seringue, bien décidé à l'endormir, cette fois !

« Alors tu as lu le chapitre sur O&F et tu n'as même pas laissé de message sur mon Skyblog qui est fait exprès pour ça et dont l'adresse est dans ma bio… Grrrr ! »

Umbre pointe l'arme sur Petrus.

« Un coup pour toi, un coup pour toi, un coup pour toi, un… »

Petrus est sauvé par **Lunae** qui le vire et prend sa place… Elle se prend une balle… De toute façon, Umbre ne savait quoi répondre à ses 10 mots.

Et voici **Griselle** qui enjambe la jeune fille avec une fléchette avec un petit cœur sur le front d'un air pas rassuré.

« Salut Griselle, dit Umbre d'une voix enfantine effrayante. T'es gentille, toi ! Tu me souhaite bonne chance pour mes études ! Tiens, voilà une sucette. Bonne journée ! »

Griselle s'en va, se demandant si Dumbledore ne s'est pas réincarné dans cette auteur déjantée. **Lyly** entre, mais guère longtemps, Umbre répondant un simple Merci.

Ce fut alors au tour de… **Emichou** qui semble hésiter. On comprend pourquoi !

« je t'emmerde, le narrateur ! »

Shhhhh ! On s'engueulera en privé, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant ! Vu la taille de la review, autant y répondre tout de suite !

Umbre regarda alors la review.

« Mhmm… Bien vu ! Emichou, donc ! Loupé énormément de chapitre, tu dis… Atta, t'es absente depuis le combien ? Tu comprends, comme je publie rarement, j'oublies vite qui était dans les RAR la dernière fois… Et oui, j'ai une mémoire de passoire, je sais ! Regarde, si je verse de l'eau, ça coule de partout… Quoi ? Mes cheveux… ? Heu… Oui, possible que ça dégouline…Bah, peut importe ! nev et Sev te font froid dans le dos ? Tiens, voilà un radiateur ! »

Umbre donne un radiateur à Emichou. Emichou reluque la sortie avec désespoir.

« Tu sais, d'une certaine manière, ils y sont arrivé avec la potion… Mais tout est expliqué ici… Cependant, je suis contente que Harry et Dray te plaise. »

Umbre gagatise un peu, son côté fleur bleu planqué près de son estomac remontant avec son repas pour finir par redescendre, heureusement, avec le repas.

« Pâques commence la tempête, en vérité ! Dés le chapitre 14, ça dégénère ! Que dis-je ? ça déménage ! Tiens, juste à ta droite, tu peux voir Draco passer avec sa maison… C'est tout de même une magnifique Tortue… Quoi ? Ooooh, c'est la tortue du voisin, voyons, que vas-tu imaginer… ? »

Message important des voisins : Nous n'avons jamais et n'aurons jamais de tortue… Délire de Umbre. Ne faites pas attention !

« Aaah, l'espagnol ! Contente d'en être débarassée ! Je l'ai enfermé dans la cave.. En sortira pas tu peux me croire ! »

Un cri désespéré et intraduisible se fait entendre de la cave. Umbre ne sourcille même pas alors que Emichou regarde la sortie avec plus de désespoir encore ! »

« Sur ce, Emichou, je vais te laisser partir… C'est qu'il est tard… J'ai des reviews à faire et Zola à terminer… »

Emichou se lève, pressée de partir quand….

« Au fait… La prochaine fois… On ira à la ca… »

Emichou est déjà partie, Umbre finissant alors..

« Bane dans l'arbre…. Et mince ! Comment je vais faire comprendre que la prochaine réunion peut pas se faire dans le salon pour cause d'invasion de thermite, moi ? »

Malheureusement pour elle, **Griselle** est réappelée dans le salon.

« Aaah ! je me disais, aussi, que tu étais partie trop vite… Les oiseaux ont donné un concert ? Et j'ai même pas eu de billet ? C'est dégoûtant ! Tu t'en doutais, qu'il était enceint, mais pas tout le monde, vu qu'on me Pose ENCORE la question ! Et oui ! Allez, file, je veux plus te voir ! ça t'apprendra à pas m'inviter au concert des oiseaux… ! »

Umbre boude tandis que Griselle sort, laissant entrer **LadyNush. **

« Tu… Tu as… Dévoré cœur de cristal ? Complètement ? Tu n'en as pas laissé une miette ? »

Umbre semble tétaniser de peur.

« Narrateur… Appelle la gendarmerie…. Cette… Cette fille… elle a dévorer mon bébé ! Elle a dévorer mon bébé ! »

Umbre éclate en sanglot et le narrateur… moi, donc, fait sortir la pauvre revieweuse perturbée tout en répondant pour Umbre. Pour Angus, ça va se régler, tout en s'empirant. Dans tout les cas, tu seras déçue par ce personnage qui est loin d'être aussi… Charmant ! Quant à Rogue et Neville… Bah, c'était un soir de pleine Lune, elle avait bu… J'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, désolée… Mais voici cette chère **Maï **! Cela faisait longtemps que Umbre t'attendait ! Entre !

Maï entre, mais c'est pour découvrit une Umbre en pyjama, couchée dans son lit et l'air endormie.

« oooh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dors pas encore ! Prends ton temps pour faire ton choix, de toute façon, pour l'instant, je suis en examen ! Je suis bien contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas ! A la prochaine ! »

**Mystick** entre à son tour, rassurée par l'air serein de Maï.

« Le prix à payer ? Mais ta vie, bien sûr ! »

Umbre repars dans son rire sadique et effrayant. Mystick comprend alors que oui, c'était exceptionnelle qu'une revieweuse n'ait pas de problème.

« Contente que ça t'ait plu, en tout cas ! »

**Surimi** entre à son tour. Dernier nom, dernière personne… ça n'est pas rassurant !

« Et non, ce n'est pas Remus, bien que j'aurai du y penser… Bah, il se fait vieux ! Et puis ses sens sont trompé par son autoprotection pour Sirius… Et non, Ron n'est pas tomber dans les pommes…. Pas encore ! niark ! Y'aura pas que la juge, en fait ! »

Umbre affiche un air sadique.

« Lucius n'est qu'en prison… Pas encore mort !…. Bah, la suite est venue vite, mais pour la suite de cette suite, il faudra attendre ! Examen jusque Juillet ! Patience ! »

Surimi sort. Le narrateur ferme alors les rideaux de la tente de Umbre… Dans son salon. Peu importe. La lumière s'éteint… Elle ne se rallumera qu'en Juillet.


	14. Descendre du paradis

(Auteur en mode déjanté… Encore !)

J'peux pas résisteeeeer !loll !

Me voici, me voilà ! Plus folle que jamais ! Et en pleine forme grâce à mes aides de camps… Heu… Moui, façon de parler ! Ceux qui fréquentent mon Skyblog (dont l'adresse est dans ma bio(j'en ai marre de le dire, mais bon.. Y'en a qui savent toujours pas !)) savent que ce n'était pas la grande forme, avant… Mais ça va mieux ! Grâce à vous et oui ! Merci encore !

Et je passe tout de suite aux RAR ! Car je veux trop publier ce chapitre ! Normalement, j'étais censée préparer soigneusement ma publication ! C'est à dire que je voulais publier un chapitre de chaque fic d'un coup ! Mais… Cette fin est trop sadique que pour y résister ! Donc, c'est parti ! Par contre, pour le chapitre 15, faudra attendre que j'ai fait le chapitre de Futur et Mésaventure ! 50 pages à taper ! Mouahahahahahaha !

Ceci, je précise, est ma vengeance ! ça vous apprendra, lecteurs ingrats, à m'abandonner tous ! (tire la langue )

**RAR :** 'Conscience : Essaye de les faire normales, celles-là !' 'Umbre : Nia nia nia !'

**Vif d'or :** Que veux-tu ! C'est le feeling, ça ! lol ! Je savais que tu allais m'envoyer un mail… Comment ça, tu en doutes ? Meuuuuh !

**Onarluca :** J'ai fini les examens ! Loll ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**Angel-blue :** Pété un plomb ? Non, j'en avais pété plusieurs, en fait ! loll ! Trop de stresse et de café, sans aucun doute ! Aaah, Draco sur les nerfs ! C'était si drôle à raconter ! Et encore, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Merci pour la review et heureuse que tu ne sois pas traumatisée !

**Lovely A :** En effet, tout le monde va attendre impatiemment Juillet avec Cette fin ! (voir la fin…(sans blague) pour comprendre !)…Mouahahahahaha ! J'adore tant être sadique ! La fic que je lis de toi… en fait, je les lis toutes les deux ! loll ! Désolé de pas mettre de review ! Je vais en laisser une prochainement, promis ! Dés que j'aurai rattraper mon retard (j'en ai un peu ! )

**Amy Keira :** La réaction de Ron n'est pas mise, ni celle des autres ! Je trouvais cela inutile… Mpfff… Bref ! J'espère que tu n'en es pas déçue !

**BadAngel666 :** Et maintenant, je suis en avance sur O&F ! Mouahahahaha ! Hemf, passons ! Merci pour les compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'ai toujours imaginé que ce cher Severus cachait d'immense talent caché ! Et je ne sais pour quelle raison, l'imaginé en adorateur des fleurs est mon trip préféré ! loll ! Aaaah, les fics faites avec Laika ! T'inquiète, on les continue ! Nous sommes même en train d'y travailler, là, maintenant, tandis que je rédige ces mots ! loll ! Mais je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il s'y raconte ! niark ! Merci pour ta review et heureuse que ma fic te plaise !

**Krutysu :** Mais non, voyons, je plaisantais avec ton pseudo ! loll ! C'était ma phase délire, je n'y pouvais rien ! Fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire ! loll ! Mais il est très bien, ton pseudo ! Par contre, je me demande s'il veut dire quelque chose de bien précis ? (moi ? Curieuse ? Oooh, si peu ! loll) Dis donc ! Tu en as bien beaucoup des Pseudos, toi ! Moi, j'ai Cab, Phibou, N'Um, Umbre, et je crois que c'est tout ! loll ! Heureuse de voir que je ne t'ai pas fais fuir avec mes délire !

**Clem :** Rooh ! Que tu es gentille, ma chère Clem ! Moi aussi, je t'aime et je pense à toi ! Et je sais que Dray est à toi ! lollll ! Je l'ai compris après le poster qui recouvre ma maison ! Tu sais, celui où tu as marqué 'Dray is Mine' en rouge fluo… mdr !

**Mathilde :** C'est pas qu'ils sont lent, mais ils n'y croyaient pas, voilà tout ! C'est un joli prénom ! En tout cas, toutes les personnes qui le savent l'aiment ! J'espère que ce sera aussi ton cas !

**Lelenedu78 :** Hé ! faut bien le rendre un petit peu plus sentimental, le Dray… Enfin, il l'est, mais par rapport à Harry, moins ! J'ai donc sauter sur l'occasion !

**LolieShing :** Toutes choses a des effets sur mon mental, mais il n'en existe pas de plus dévastatrices que les examens ! loll ! 75… hé béh ! T'as pas de chance ! loll ! Je te le fais pas dire ! Je suis en première année de ce qui pourrait être l'équivalent de votre première L et on se tape quoi ? Un amour de Swan ! Youpiii ! lol ! Oui, j'ai remarqué que tu étais très généreuse question commentaire ! Mais continue, surtout ! ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma bio ? loll ! Merci pour ton transfert d'énergie et ton appuis constant ! Cela fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous !

**Lilounatic :** C'est pas qu'il est dure de le comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y croyait plus, tout simplement, tout comme Harry, d'ailleurs ! Aaah, Louis ! Mais tu vas me détester avec ce chapitre ! loll ! Nan, c'est pas déplacé, c'était voulu, que les lecteurs rient ! loll ! Pauvre Dray… On ne devrait pas se moquer ainsi de lui ! niark ! Nev et Sev réapparaissent dans le prochain chapitre, ne t'inquiète pas !

**Sahada :** Plus douée que JKR…. ? Heuuu… N'exagère pas, non plus ! loll! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur de tes reviews, voyons ! Je plaisantais… Merlin, je crois que j'ai vexé tout le monde sans le vouloir ! Je ne délirais plus jamais !

**Tiffany Shin :** Et bien maintenant, tout le monde le lira en avant première ici ! Na ! loll ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Vert emeraude :** Je t'avoue que j'ai moi-même adorée sa réaction, donc, ce n'est pas déplacé de se moquer (gentiment) de ce cher Draco ! loll ! Mais oui, le médecin m'a laissé tranquille, pas de souci ! héhéhé ! Mais les paroles de Piaf étaient déformée exprès, voyons ! Voilà la suite, régale toi et ne me tue pas !

**Maï :** Heuu… Je sais pas quoi répondre, j'avoue… Merci d'être passée !

**Selann Yui :** Mais si, ça fera quelque chose ! Je suis toujours si contente de voir arriver des nouveaux ! Surtout s'ils restent ! loll ! Ainsi, bien venue ! Heu… Tu as dévorer toutes l'histoire ? Cœur de Cristal compris ? Ben.. Chapeau, franchement !

**Lyly :** La voilà.

**Lunenoire :** Mais non, voyons ! Je suis en pleine forme, pas de soucis à avoir !

**Sélène :** Héhéhé ! Quelqu'un qui a bien pris mon délire ! Tant mieux ! Ils auront un garçon, mais… Tu verras ! Et n'imagine pas n'importe quoi avec ce mais énigmatique ! La réponse est dans le chapitre 15 ! loll

**Alinemcb54 :** Cela fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews, surtout d'une tête connues ! loll ! Mes examens ont été une véritable catastrophe ! Loll ! Merci d'être passée ! Bisous !

**Suzanne :** salut toi ! Parfaite ? Parfaite ? Rooh, je risque de te faire énormément souffrir avec cette fin ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! De toute façon, tu en sais déjà trop que pour t'inquiéter des.. petites embûches que je pose ! A ce propos, j'ai tout mon temps libre, maintenant ! Donc, si tu veux me voir, c'est quand tu veux ! Tu peux même amener de tes amis qui me lisent aussi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Mon plan de sauver Harry de la féminité commence dés le chapitre 15 ! Et je commence fort en plus ! loll ! Mes RAR faites comme dans le chapitre précédents prennent ENORMEMENT de temps ! Voilà pourquoi je ne le ferai pas cette fois ! loll ! Merci d'être passée ! Bisous et à la prochaine !

**Griselle :** La folie, le génie… C'est souvent fort proche, tu sais ? loll ! Franchement, je suis navrée si je t'oublie ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais j'ai une tête de linotte ! lol ! Gros bisous et merci pour la review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours !

**Tite lodie :** Merci, c'est très gentil à toi !

**Andegis :** Moi, il est 2h09 du matin et je suis en forme ! Bon, mon esprit est un peu engourdi et je dois corriger mes fautes sans arrêt (et encore, dans les RAR, y'en a plein) mais il me faut bien le faire maintenant, car demain, je n'aurai pas le temps ! J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise qu'on adore, mais ça fait toujours autant plaisir alors ne te dérange pas ! lol ! Ils ne l'ont pas deviné car ils ne s'y attendaient pas, c'est tout ! Et non, je ne vais pas les tuer ! Je vais juste leur en faire bien baver ! loll ! J'ai raté mes examens en beauté mais bon, passons ! Je n'avais rien fumé ! Rien si ce n'est l'angoisse suppurant de mon pauvre corps ! loll ! Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine !

**Remus James Lupin :** Je comprends tout a fait pour le boulot, ayant été surchargée cette année ! (et je le serai encore pendant six ans ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?) Aucun personnage.. Je dis bien AUCUN n'est gentil ! Ils jouent tous la comédie ! Draco et Harry ne sont 'gentil' qu'entre eux ! Et si Draco se montre gentil avec les autres, c'est uniquement pour Harry ! Mais ça, on le découvrira plus tard ! Louis est le seul à être purement gentil ! Blaise est non seulement un imbécile mais aussi un enfoiré ! Tu le verras dans ce chapitre ! Mais c'est très bien de pas reviewé chaque chapitre à ton retour ! Je préfère une longue review que plein de petites ! C'est fait exprès de laisser la juge sous silence ! Mais la revoilà et cette fois, elle va bien faire chier ! lol ! (désolé pour l'expression, mais c'est vraiment ça !) Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, en tout cas ! Merci pour cette review et à la prochaine !

**Supersab :** Et non, ça ne suffit pas ! Loll ! Mais au pire, tu sais, tu peux commenter sur mon blog (le chapitre, j'entends) et faite copier collé en review ici, ça ne me dérange pas ! Seulement, je ferai de même avec ta réponse ! loll ! Je ne la sabote pas ! J'ai juste rajouter quelques passages bien sadique ! (dont la fin de ce chapitre !). Pour les autres couples, comme tu vas le voir, c'est pas trop ça, loin de là ! Par contre, pour Sev et Neville, ça avance dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais si, je tiens compte de l'avis de mes lecteurs, voyons ! Merci beaucoup pour ta présence !

**Petrus :** Comme prévu, je réponds à ton petit ajout !lol ! Je vais l'appeler Tristan ! Cela te plait, j'espère ? Ce chap, je fais mieux que le mettre en même temps que sur O&F ! je le mets avant ! Si c'est pas fabuleux ! loll ! Merci pour ton passage, en tout cas ! bye bye !

**Ingrid :** Pour le sexe de l'enfant, on ne le saura pas avant un certain temps ! Mais bon, patience ! Bien sur que je vais updater plus souvent, maintenant que j'ai fini les examens ! Enfin fini, c'est pas encore sûr, je vais peut-être avoir un oral ! Je saurais dans le courant de cette semaine ou de la semaine prochaine ! M'enfin, merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise !

**Marion-moune :** Merci bien de m'épargner les excuses bidons ! lol ! Et merci aussi d'être de retour ! Gros bisous !

**Maat76 :** Tu me fais peur ! loll ! Tu voulais vraiment attendre la fin de MPM ? Non parce que au rythme où ça va, on y est encore dans un an ! loll ! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise et… Bienvenue !

**Mystick :** Les morts peuvent lire s'ils squattent les ordis en tant que Virus ! lol ! Mais je t'interdis de parasiter mon PC ! Non mais ! 100 dollars, c'est beaucoup ? lollll ! Comment ça, je suis désespérante ? mdr !

**La magicienne d'Oz :** Il est trois heures du matin et je suis toujours en train de faire des Réponses ! Mais c'est quoi, ce monde ? loll ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je hais la chaleur aussi ! Je l'abhorre, même ! Bah, ma mitraillette crache des fleurs, voyons ! Pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Ou au pire, des ventouses ! loll ! Mais je ne me moquais pas , je riais ! Et je ne compte tuer personnes ! Enfin… Passons !Niark ! Ben… Si, je prends certaines choses aux sérieux… Et d'autre non ! Dans tout les cas, je ne ferai plus de rar délirantes… On est méchant après… Snirf !

**Maugrei :** En effet, avec la fin de ce chapitre, tu peux voir que les vacances de paques n'en sont déjà plus ! Mais bon… Pour Ryry enceinte, je te rassure, il sera pas si pénible ! Enfin, y'aura des mauvais moments, mais pas trop ! Merci pour ta review !

**Meihra :** J'espère que tu n'as pas raté ton examen ! Sait-on jamais, si c'est le cas, je vais me sentir coupable ! Et oui, ce pauvre Draco ! Et il n'est pas au bout de ses misères, le pauvre ! Niark ! En tout cas, merci d'être passée et pour le compliment avec Laika (je sais, c'est court, mais il est 3h13 ! je fatigue !)

**Danielove :** C'est évident, mais pour une personne qui n'y croit pas du tout…. Ça l'est moins ! loll ! Voici la suite ! Quelque chose me dit que tu attendras la prochaine avec encore plus d'impatience !

**Valou :** Moi, je suis dangereuse quand on me dérange pendant les RAR ! loll ! Je te pardonne tout à fait ! cela fait presque plaisir de savoir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs caché, des lecteurs venant même du tout début de la fic ! Cela fait plaisir et cela surprend, presque ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui m'a beaucoup touché et désolé d'être si brève ! Il est trèèès tard (ou tôt, ça dépend du point de vue ! loll). Merci encore et à la prochaine fois, j'espère !

**Sith Anya :** Très peu de bonheur dans tout ça étant donné que dés ce chapitre, il y a de nouveaux problèmes ! mais bon, on va régler ça ! Ou en tout cas, essayer ! loll ! Contente que ça te plaise ! A la prochaine j'espère !

**Chrys63 :** Harry est efféminé mais pas pour longtemps ! Niark ! Je ne passe pas mon bac, je passe pire ! Les examens Universitaire Belge (l'école la plus dure d'Europe selon un sondage… Et crois-moi c'est très dure !) Je n'en oublie pas les fans, mais franchement, avec le pris que le coûte un minerval (entrée qu'il faut payer CHAQUE année ! Et j'ai six ans d'étude à faire !), je préfère me consacrer à mes études ! Merci pour ta review, en tout cas !

Et voilà RAR finie ! Il est 3h27 du matin ! Osez dire que je ne pense pas à vous !

* * *

14 : Descendre du paradis.

… Ou quand l'auteur décide qu'il ne se passe pas assez de choses ! Et qu'elle en a marre que ses chapitres soit si court ! Et qu'elle se venge, aussi…

« Aurore… Jessica… Angélique…

« - Moi, je préfère Claudia…

« - Allons, calmez-vous, vous ne savez même pas si c'est une fille ! dit Hermione.

« - On a déjà dit tous les prénoms de Garçon qui était intéressant, plaida Ron. Autant faire les filles, maintenant ! »

Ils étaient tous installé dans le salon, Harry et Draco les ayant finalement rejoint pour le dîner. Sans surprise, le blond avait insisté pour que son époux soit installé contre lui, aussi étaient-il blottit l'un contre l'autre dans un fauteuil. Autour d'eux, leurs proches souriaient en regardant Draco soudainement très attentif à chaque geste de Harry, une main passée autour de sa taille, comme pour le protéger de toutes choses.

« De toute façon, le choix change toujours ! Regardez Samantha ! Au début, elle devait s'appeler Licinius ! Puis, quand nous avons su que c'était une fille, elle s'est appelé Victoria…

« - C'est joli, Victoria, commenta Louis.

« - Et pas Samantha, peut-être ? demanda Ron, les yeux plissé.

« - Si, si ! dit aussitôt l'acteur. Je ne faisais que le signaler à Harry et Draco ! »

Ron eut l'air tout de suite plus sympathique.

« Oui, c'est vrai, c'est joli, comme prénom ! »

Assis sur Draco, Harry pouffa.

« Cela suffit, voyons ! dit-il. Cet enfant est très loin de venir au monde et vous en êtes déjà à vous disputer pour son nom !

« - Oh, neuf mois, ça passe vite, mon cher Harry ! dit Hermione. Surtout qu'il n'en reste que sept, en fait !

« - Trois bébés, dit soudainement Neville… Le fils d'Hermione, celui de Sept et celui de Harry – si c'est un garçon – cela va être une entrée du tonnerre, dans onze ans !

« - Merlin, fit Severus. Je n'avais pas pensé à cela... Il faut que je donne ma démission au plus vite ! »

Toutes les convives éclatèrent de rire.

« Severus qui fait de l'humour, dit Sirius. Cela fait peur !

« - Tu ne te regarde pas souvent dans le miroir ! » dit le maître en potion.

Sirius lui décocha un regard haineux, les autres riant encore. Harry, blottit contre Draco, suivait les conversations avec ravissement. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que dans les bras de son époux, écoutant ceux qu'il aimait rire et parler ensemble. Les lèvres du blond se déposaient toutes les dix secondes dans sa nuque ou sur sa tête.

« Es-tu bien ? demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde riait de la dispute entre Sirius et Severus.

« - Mieux que jamais ! » répondit Harry, lui lança un regard tendre.

Draco sourit, resserrant presque précieusement ses bras autour de lui et continuant ses petits baisers.

« Si c'est vrai ! disait Sirius.

« - Non, ça ne l'est pas ! répliquait Severus.

« - Ça l'est !

« - Ça ne l'est pas !

« - Ça l'est !

« - Ça ne l'est pas ! »

Draco secoua la tête et préféra s'intéresser à son amant, mordillant doucement et discrètement sa peau. Contre lui, Harry trembla mais se laissa faire, fermant à demi ses paupières, oublieux de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

« Hem ! fit soudainement Severus, les faisant sursauter. Si vous vouliez bien écouter cinq minutes… Il y a des choses que nous devons mettre au point ! »

Draco cessa à contre cœur son activité, regardant alors leur 'Médicomage' officiel.

« Bien, dit-il. Maintenant que j'ai terminé de me battre avec l'autre idiot ('Je t'emmerde, Rogue !'), je me dois de vous avertir des conséquences qu'auront cette grossesse sur votre vie... »

Draco se redressa, toute ouïe. Contre lui, Harry se tendit légèrement.

« Premièrement, comme je l'ai assuré à Monsieur Potter… Oui, les relations sexuelles sont toujours d'actualité, sauf en cas de complication… Je sais que c'est TRES important pour vous… »

Les autres pouffèrent, amusé.

« En second, parlons nourriture. Pendant les mois qui vont suivre, Potter, votre… bébé va réclamer de votre part une profusion d'aliments. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez faim ! Mais il ne faut pas spécifiquement y céder, sauf… si vous tenez à devenir une bonbonne… Pour l'instant, je vous autorise à être inattentif… Avec les nausées, de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Mais quand elles seront terminées, nous établirons un régime strict pour vous ! Et ne me regardez pas d'un air horrifié ! Les grossesses masculines doivent être étroitement surveillées ! Elles sont plus dangereuses et plus complexe !

« - Plus dangereuses ? fit aussitôt Draco. Quelle sorte de danger ?

« - Un homme n'est pas fait pour accueillir un enfant dans son ventre, Potter-Malfoy, dit Severus avec sérieux. Il va falloir le mettre quelque part, ce petit ! Or, les hommes ne sont pas constitués comme une femme ! Une cellule magique sera construite dans son ventre, de manière à ce que ses organes ne soient pas comprimés… Un peu comme les tentes magiques ! Petites d'extérieurs et de masse, mais très grandes en vérité ! Le problème est que cette cellule magique dépend de l'état magique de la personne, état qui subit les influences du psychisme et de l'équilibre du corps. Monsieur Potter sera déstabilisé par son état, plus encore qu'une femme normale. Il faudra donc le ménager un maximum. Evitez les émotions fortes : la colère, et la peine tout particulièrement. Le stress ne peut pas être enlevé, car toute personne portant un enfant le subit à un moment de sa grossesse, mais essayez de l'éviter, de l'apaiser un maximum ! Et n'oubliez pas le plus important, ne surtout pas tomber malade ! Les défenses de votre corps – magiques et non magiques – s'en prendront à chaque élément étranger, la cellule comprise. »

Un silence lourd accueillit les paroles du maître en potion. Derrière Harry, Draco avait resserré ses bras sur lui, comme si quelque chose allait surgir pour le blesser.

« Et… Quels sont les risques, pour Harry ? demanda-t-il.

« - Moindre, je peux vous le rassurer ! Le pire est qu'il perde l'enfant. Il ne peut pas en mourir, à moins d'en venir à une situation terrible, c'est à dire mort du fœtus et infestation de sa magie par celle du bébé… Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois en plus de… quoi ? Cinq cent ans de grossesses masculines ? Il n'y a pas trop de danger. Mais mieux vaut prévenir de guérir ! S'il perd l'enfant avant les cinq premiers mois, il n'y aura aucune séquelle, si ce n'est une fièvre inquiétante. Par contre, s'il le perd après, il y a risque d'infestation car la magie commence à apparaître dans la cellule. A ce propos, je vous conseil d'utiliser le moins possible vos capacités après les cinq mois limites.

« - Pourquoi ? fit aussitôt Harry.

« - Parce que comme toute personne enceinte, vos dons seront influencés par la puissance de votre enfant ! Il se peut même parfois que ce soit Lui qui face de la magie à travers vous. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, c'est très minime ! S'il désire quelque chose – de la nourriture essentiellement – la boîte, le plat ou quoi que ce soit qu'il veuille – apparaîtra devant vous… S'il s'habitue à un son – de la musique, des oiseaux qui pépient – il fera en sorte que le son vous 'accompagne'. Vous allez me dire qu'à cinq mois, il ne devrait pas percevoir cela… C'est vrai, mais sa magie en formation 'sentira' le désir et le bien que ce genre de chose lui fait et lorsque ça arrivera, elle en réclamera pour lui ! En outre, tant que nous sommes sur le sujet magie, il vous faudra manger, chaque matin, un œuf. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il canalisera la magie de l'enfant dans la cellule. Cela évitera les débordements.

« - Est-ce que les réactions varient selon la puissance ? demanda Draco.

« - Oui. Plus un enfant est fort magiquement, plus les phénomènes sont grands. Le plus puissant recensé est... Et bien, c'est avec Potter !

« - Ah ? Fit Harry, curieux et amusé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« - Selon mes sources, vous avez soulevé votre mère sur une longueur d'un mètre et demi… Ce qui est impressionnant pour un fœtus de tout juste six mois.

« - Pourquoi l'ai-je fait ?

« - Il pleuvait et vous ne vouliez pas qu'elle sorte de la maison… Visiblement, vous n'aimiez pas le froid et l'humidité… »

Il y eut des rires dans la pièce et la prise de Draco se détendit légèrement.

« Sachez que l'enfant se protégera également de ce qu'il estimera être dangereux. Un ton menaçant, un sort lancé vers vous et même ; parfois, une… envie de Draco. Il se peut que cela dérange le fœtus qui vous… envoiera une légère décharge pour vous empêcher de…poursuivre ! Je vous rassure, normalement, ça n'arrive pas. Mais cela c'est déjà produit…

« - Génial, marmonna Draco. Dans quel cas ?

« - Si le bébé estime que vous l'avez dérangé dans la journée ou un jour précédent. S'il ne veut pas être ennuyé par votre acte ou encore tout simplement parce que les sentiments de son porteur l'agace. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais il vous faudra bien l'accepter. Heureusement pour vous, ce type de réactions est rare et n'arrivent généralement que vers les sept mois.

« - Et pour ce qui est des personnes que je n'apprécie pas…. Y aura-t-il des réactions ?

« - Cela dépend… Il peut en effet leur jouer des tours : chaises qui s'enlèvent, café qui recule dans la tasse puis qui leur saute au visage… En fait, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de penser à de quelconques niches pour vos… ennemis car cela risquerait de leur arriver. Pareil pour les personnes qui vous agacent.

« - Il vaudra mieux éviter les balades dans le monde moldus…

« - En effet ! Vous en êtes de toute façon interdit par le monde magique en lui-même. Il faut d'ailleurs que vous envoyiez à tout prix une lettre au chef de département des fécondations masculines qui se trouve à Ste-Mangouste. Il ne vous auscultera que quatre fois et toujours à des moments stratégiques. Maintenant, pour voir que tout est bien en place, à cinq mois et une semaine, pour noter l'évolution magique de l'enfant, à sept mois, pour vérifier que votre système personnel et celui du bébé sont biens et surtout pour la magie et enfin, peu de temps avant la naissance, toujours pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Tout le reste m'est confié et je vous visiterai approximativement deux fois par mois.

« - Tant que ça ? s'étonna Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu autant de difficulté

« - Mais vous êtes une femme ! Je dois, personnellement, m'assurer qu'il n'y a Aucun risque pouvant mener aux complications précédemment citées.

« - Et pour ce qui est de l'accouchement ? dit Ron. Enfin… Il est pas équipé non plus pour ça…

« - En effet, dit Severus. Judicieuse remarque de votre part, Weasley ! Pour l'accouchement, il va me falloir ouvrir monsieur Potter…

« - Que… Quoi ? fit le concerné.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas expulser cette cellule d'une autre manière, dit Snape. Elle fait tout de même la taille d'une orange !

« - C'est pour cela que son ventre est légèrement enflé ! dit Neville. Je n'osais pas poser la question, alors…

« - Oui, répondit Severus. Vous n'enflerez pas comme le fait une femme. En fait, vous resterez exactement comme maintenant. La cellule a déjà atteint sa taille maximale. Il se peut qu'elle grossisse encore un peu vers les cinq mois, à cause de la magie, mais dans tous les cas, vous resterez ainsi.

« - Ce n'est pas juste ! » dit Hermione.

Tout le monde rit sauf Draco qui semblait pensif.

« Cette opération… elle n'est pas dangereuse, au moins ?

« - Il n'y a aucun danger, tant pour Harry que pour le bébé. Lorsque nous aurons extrait la cellule du corps de Harry, elle s'agrandira à la taille de l'enfant. Alors, il faudra la percer, mais ce n'est pas dangereux et, généralement, elle est déjà légèrement entaillée.

« - Comment saurons-nous que le moment est venu ? demanda soudainement Harry.

« - La douleur, en premier lieu, dit Snape. La cellule vous enverra des ondes de douleurs très fortes ! Ne paniquez pas le moment venu et appelez-moi illico ! Ensuite, votre magie ! Certains objets auront tendance à se briser, comme lorsque vous êtes en colère ! C'est uniquement parce que vos pouvoirs ressentiront le besoin d'exprimer ce que vous ressentez. Et enfin, phénomène plus logique pour une personne enceinte, les eaux… Elles seront expulsées magiquement hors de votre corps…

« - Magiquement ?

« - Vous n'avez aucun orifice vaginal pour le faire… Par où voulez-vous qu'elles sortent ? Le nez ? Les oreilles ? La bouche ? (Yeurk, fit Ron) ou… d'autre endroit encore ? »

Le regard de Severus dévia vers le bas du corps de Harry qui eut une moue boudeuse.

« Quand vous dites expulsez magiquement…Entendez-vous qu'elles vont… se répandre partout… ? demanda Draco.

« - Juste sous Potter, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir…

« - La grossesse peut-elle être prématurée ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

« - A pars la cellule et les signaux différents pour le commencement de…L'accouchement, c'est une grossesse normale, Granger ! Alors oui, elle peut être prématurée.

« - Et dans quel cas cela se produira-t-il ?

« - Choc émotionnel puissant… Ou encore un problème de santé… Cela dépend toujours des cas, en fait… Mais rassurez-vous, d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de problème… J'ai bien dit d'après ce que j'ai vu. Le spécialiste saura mieux vous renseigner…

« - J'écrirais la lettre dés ce soir, dit Draco. Avec de la chance, il pourra nous recevoir dans le courant de la semaine.

« - Il le fera, dit Severus. Il privilège généralement les grossesses masculines…

« - C'est le docteur Dreyfus ? fit Hermione, l'air ravie.

« - Oui, répondit Severus, souriant.

« - Oh ! Tu verras, Harry ! Il est très mignon ! s'exclama Hermione.

« - Quoi ? dirent Ron et Draco en même temps.

« - Pas question que tu ailles le voir ! s'écria Draco.

« - Oh, mais Draco…

« - J'ai dit non !

« - Mais non, Draco, ce n'est pas…, essaya Hermione.

« - NON, C'est NON ! gronda l'ancien mangemort.

« - Oh, ça suffit, Malfoy ! claqua Severus. C'est un Elfe ! Les Elfes ne s'intéressent pas aux hommes, sauf lorsqu'ils représentent un intérêt quelconque qui sont tout, sauf le Sexe ! Alors arrêtez votre stupide crise de jalousie ! »

Draco se contenta de marmonner quelque chose, visiblement boudeur. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire, Dobby les interrompant pourtant.

« Le dîner est servit dans le jardin, comme convenu, dit l'elfe.

« - Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? S'enquit aussitôt le blond.

« - Oh, je t'en prie, Draco ! fit le brun, se levant. Je suis enceint, pas malade ! »

Le blond eut quand même l'air soucieux, se levant pourtant à sa suite.

« Je vais me débarbouiller un peu, dit soudain Blaise. Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, Angus s'arrêtant pourtant et se considérant lui aussi.

« Moi, je vais me changer… Je suis dégoûtant…

« - Ne tarde pas trop ! » dit Sept, lui lançant un regard amusé.

Angus se contenta de faire une grimace, alors que tous sortaient, allant s'installer à la grande table. Les conversations menaient bon train et personne ne remarqua qu'Angus et Blaise n'arrivaient pas, trop occuper à rire et plaisanter ou encore à fabuler sur le futur bébé. Finalement, après près d'une heure, les deux anciens Premiers arrivèrent, souriant étrangement (1). Installé aux côtés de Harry, Draco plissa les yeux, sentant un sentiment de colère l'envahir.

« Tant que vous n'êtes pas installé, dit le blond. Si vous veniez avec moi chercher des boissons…

« - Tu peux demander à Dobby de le faire, dit Blaise.

« - Non, je ne peux pas ! Vous venez, point barre ! »

Seul Harry remarqua son ton froid, mais il se contenta de lui lancer un regard inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien, petit Gryffondor, dit Draco. Regarde Sirius, il essaye d'attirer ton attention… »

Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête vers son parrain et Draco fit signe aux deux autres de l'accompagner. Ces deux-ci le suivirent doucement, bien que d'un pas modérer. A peine entrer, Draco referma la fenêtre, les fusillant du regard.

« Vous pouvez me dire à quoi vous jouez ? dit-il, fou de rage. Alors messieurs ont femme et petit ami adorable, mais ils s'envoient en l'air à l'étage ? Si je m'écoutais, je vous casserai la gueule ! Mais non seulement je n'ai pas envie de salir la maison, mais en plus, Harry s'inquiéterait… Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous commander. Nous ne sommes plus des mangemorts et même si c'était le cas, je n'étais pas votre supérieur… Mais écoutez-moi bien : si jamais l'un de vos compagnons apprend cette histoire, cela ira aux oreilles de Harry…Et si ça va aux oreilles de Harry, il sera _Très_ triste. Et s'il est _Très_ triste, je suis _Très_ en colère… Tenez-vous, merde ! Blaise ! Es-tu vraiment près à risquer Louis ? Et toi, Angus ? Putain, Sept est enceinte !

« - Ok, c'est bon, Draco, dit Blaise. On a fait une connerie, on le sait !

« - Vous le savez, mais vous vous en moquez ! »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent d'un air fort peu concerné.

« Très bien, dit Draco. Prenez-le comme ça…. Mais je ne veux pas de scandale sous mon toit… Vous me décevez énormément ! »

Et sans attendre, il ressortit, ordonnant pourtant à Dobby de lui apporter des boissons chaudes, la soirée étant assez fraîche.

« Tu ne devais pas apporter les boissons ? demanda Harry, le regardant avec surprise.

« - Mhmm… Ooh si, fit Draco, l'air rêveur. Mais j'ai été distrait…

« - Par quoi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

« - Quelle question ! Toi, bien sûr ! »

Harry prit un air rêveur, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco, lui, bénit une fois de plus les hormones de son époux : Dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas pu lui mentir avec autant d'habileté !

* * *

Draco fut réveillé par un léger tintement. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, réalisant qu'il s'agissait là de sa montre. Son espion voulait le voir… La nuit même. Et à l'endroit habituel, vraisemblablement ! Sans attendre et avec discrétion, Draco se leva, prenant soin de recouvrir son amant de la couverture avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, préférant la lueur d'une simple bougie pour sortir de l'armoire, dissimulé par un bidon d'eau de javel, un sac noir. L'ouvrant rapidement, il se saisit des vêtements qui s'y trouvait, les enfilant avec rapidité. Il se redressa et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son reflet souriant d'un air fier.

« Ce qu'on est sexy, dans du noir ! » dit son image.

Draco se contenta de faire comme si de rien était, recoiffant ses longs cheveux et pensant vaguement qu'il devrait se les couper. Ouvrant discrètement la porte, il ressortit de la chambre, regardant son amant. D'un sort, il lui imposa la sérénité de son repos, ne voulant pas que le brun se réveil et panique, comme la dernière fois. D'un pas alerte, il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se glissa le long du couloir, descendit les escaliers et se figea en voyant Sept juste en face de lui.

« Et tu file où, ainsi, Monsieur le voleur ? demanda la jeune femme, en robe de chambre.

« - A un rendez-vous, répondit Draco, stoïque.

« - Un rendez-vous ? Toi ? fit la jeune femme, stupéfaite.

« - Ne te méprend pas… C'est pour les affaires… »

Sept fronça les sourcils, interrogatrice.

« J'ai un espion pour la juge… Il m'appelle…

« - Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

« - Dolon Toiye… »

Sept grimaça.

« Tu fais confiance à un homme si laid ?

« - Laideur ne veut pas dire infidélité !

« - Je t'en prie ! Il n'a rien pour lui ! Tant de moralité que d'aspect ! C'est un monstre !

« - Il a peur de moi ! Et de ce que je pourrais lui créer comme ennui… Il ne me trahira pas !

« - Je l'espère, dit Sept. Méfie-toi quand même ! »

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête.

« J'y vais… A tout à l'heure. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, Draco sortant alors rapidement de la maison. Comme la dernière fois, il alla ouvrir le garage et sortir sa voiture, pressé d'arriver au café. Il poussa discrètement l'engin dans l'allée, l'éloignant ensuite par magie. D'un pas rapide, il alla la retrouver au coin de la rue et la fit démarrer, s'élançant à pleine vitesse sur les routes de campagne. Il mit moins de temps que son escapade précédente. Sans doute parce qu'il poussait sa voiture à la vitesse maximale… Il s'en fichait, de toute façon. Si un quelconque agent moldu venait à le repérer – ce dont il doutait, il avait prit soin de lancer plusieurs sortilèges lui conférant une paix totale vis à vis des moldus – alors il transplanerait. La voiture n'était pas immatriculée à son nom, mais sur celui de son père… Dur de punir un repris de justice !

Garer sa voiture fut un jeu d'enfant : Il n'y avait qu'un vieux routier dans la cours et une petite motocyclette. Il s'arrêta juste à la pompe à essence, rechargeant ainsi sa voiture. La porte du resto-route claqua mais Draco ne bougea pas d'un poil. Des pas se firent entendre dans le gravier, s'approchant. Une silhouette s'arrêta près de lui mais Draco l'ignora toujours.

« Fais frais, ces temps-ci, dit la voix de son espion.

« - Très, répondit Draco.

« - Vous avez une jolie bagnole, Msieur…. Vous faites quoi, dans la vie ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils. A quoi jouait-il, ce crétin de Dolon ? Il faillit se tourner vers lui mais remarqua une voiture métallisée dans son rétroviseur.

« Je suis acteur, répondit Draco, fixant l'engin.

« - Oooh, fit Dolon, semblant impressionné. Et z'êtes célèbres ?

« - Un peu, répondit Draco, continuant de mettre de l'essence.

« - Dites, vous aimez les pièces d'amour ?

« - D'amour ? dit Draco, se sentant un peu perdu.

« - Ouais… Du genre pièces qui se finissent dramatiquement… »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, stoppant sa manœuvre, conscient que son réservoir était plein.

« Oui, j'aime bien, répondit-il, insérant sa carte de crédit sorcière dans le petit moniteur.

« - Oh ! Alors bougez pas ! J'en ai écrit une, voyez… Serait bien que vous la lisiez et la jouiez… ça oui alors, très bien ! »

Draco ne fit aucun commentaire, écoutant Dolon s'éloigner alors qu'il payait. Il entendit le 'Bip' du moniteur et repris sa carte, la remettant dans son portefeuille. Il sursauta quand une main couturée de cicatrice lui saisit le bras.

« Tenez, Msieur ! dit Dolon en lui tendant un livre, forçant ainsi Draco à regarder son visage parcourut de plaie male cicatrisée véritablement hideuse. Et faites-le jouer ! Ca fera plaisir à _ma fille_… C'est _toute sa vie_ ! »

Draco se contenta d'hocher de la tête et s'éloigna de lui avec répugnance, rentrant dans sa voiture comme pour fuir un importun. Rapidement, il fit démarrer sa voiture, partant en trombe. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'on le suivait, aussi préféra-t-il conduire vite, mais avec modération. S'il voulait éviter une chose, c'était bien qu'on l'accuse d'avoir trafiqué sa voiture ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la voiture devant lui. Elle le rattrapa à une vitesse folle et avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, un choc le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Il poussa un grondement agacé, tournant le volant pour se réajuster et lança un regard courroucé au conducteur. Son sang se glaça quant il le vit…

« Marx », chuchota-t-il.

L'homme lui lança un regard amusé, Draco le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas le tournant. Il était si absorbé qu'il ne réalisa jamais qu'il venait de percuter un poteau électrique, son visage s'écrasant sur le volant alors que le pilier de béton tombait sur la voiture.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) Un OS a été réalisé sur l'Histoire de Louis et Blaise ! Il sera publié dans le Fanzine 'Le troisième Œil ! Si cela vous intéresse… Voir l'adresse du sit dans ma bio !

Ceci était donc ma vengeance pour la désertion de certains ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, plusieurs problèmes ont été réintroduit ou introduit ! La juge, les anciens Mangemorts et enfin…. Les couples !

Alors…. Qu'en pensez-vous… ? La suite dans…. Je ne sais combien de temps ! Le temps de finir le chapitre 15 et d'écrire celui de f et mésa ! Niark !


	15. Journal d'une juge

Qui c'est que voilààààà ? C'est moiiii ! loll

Mais non, je ne suis pas contagieuse, voyons ! Pas besoin de vous éloigner de votre PC d'un air effrayé !

J'espère que vous avez tous Beaucoup souffert de mon Cliff ! Vraiment, je souhaite que vous vous soyez Rongé les sangs comme des malades ! Ce que j'aime torturer les gens, vous n'imaginez pas !

M'enfin soit ! J'avais dit que je publierai ce chapitre en même temps que F et mésa, mais F et mésa me prend plus de temps que prévu… (ce que c'est long à faire, une fête, bon sang !) cependant, que les fans ne s'inquiètent pas, ils l'auront avant la fin des vacances d'été ! Je ne sais pas quand car j'ai beaucoup de travail… Sur ce, je passe au RAR !

**RAR :**

**Eowyn Malefoy :** Au moment même où je publiais, j'ai reçu ta review ! Tu n'imagine pas la frustration que c'est, pour un auteur, de s'apercevoir de ce genre de pépin ! … Quoi que si, tu dois savoir ! Enfin, je te le souhaite, en tout cas. Je suis contente de constater que tu es toujours là. Je comprends bien que les lecteurs ont mieux à faire parfois que de poster des review (je fais pareil, donc…) mais comme d'autres lecteurs habitués n'étaient (et ne sont) pas là, j'ai paniqué et ai sérieusement commencé à me demander ce qu'il se passait. Résultat : un Draco dans un poteau et un Harry… mais tu vas le voir dans quelques secondes ! loll ! Pour le nom, je l'ai déjà dit et plusieurs fois. Mais bon, cette fois, je ne me répéterais pas et me tais ! Il te faudra donc attendre que Harry et Draco le disent ou, mieux, que tu aille relire toutes mes RAR précédentes ! lol ! Ma fin sadique était surtout là pour faire réagir les lecteurs devenus silencieux… Et si certains l'ont fait, d'autres ne se sont pas manifesté.. TT.. Moi triste ! loll !

**Michat :** Mais voyons, pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Harry n'est qu'au début de sa grossesse, il est trop tôt encore pour que ses sentiments soient néfaste… pour le bébé, en tout cas, parce que Marx… Hem, mais tu vas le lire bientôt, donc, je me tais ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Louis, je l'aime trop que pour le rendre malheureux… Il va se recevoir une vrai baffe, mais au fond, le plus à plaindre, c'est Blaise… Pourquoi ? Bah, si je publie un jour le OS sur tu sauras ! mdr !

**Remus James Lupin :** Mouahahaha ! J'ai toujours le chique de publier au bon moment ! loll ! Blaise n'est pas stupide, il est infiniment malheureux. Il ne s'est jamais remis réellement de la séparation avec Angus et il ne croit pas en son amour pour Louis… Il croit juste à un profond attachement, il est encore trop amoureux de Angus, malgré le mal qu'il lui a fait. Le seul moyen pour Blaise de voir ce qu'il ressent pour Louis, c'est un bon choc ! Et crois-moi, il va en avoir un Bon Gros ! (Niéhéhéhéhé). Et lui qui est déjà si malheureux va l'être encore plus. Mais tout cela, on le verra dans la suite ! (Tu commande le Troisième Œil, Fanzine de Tia ? J'y publie le OS de Louis et Blaise… ) Pour le dénouement avec Draco, je ne dirais rien ici, tu vas le voir dans le chapitre qui suit ! Long Chapitre, d'ailleurs, 17 pages ! On voit que l'école est finie ! loll ! L'enfant aura en effet de grand pouvoir, mais ça, on le verra plus tard. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, à la prochaine, j'espère !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Merci pour ce petit passage, ça fait plaisir ! Surtout quand on sait que la personne n'aime pas mettre des Reviews ! Bisous et voici la suite.

**Hannange :** Perdre le bébé ? Non, mais ça va pas ? Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point ! loll !

**Zoomalfoy :** Mais tu as la suite et en plus, pour ce qui est de Blaise et Angus, tu sais déjà tout ! lol ! C'est incroyable ce que cette review perd tout à coup de sa crédibilité quand on sait que maintenant, tu ne veux plus tuer que Angus ! Je sais toujours pas avec qui je vais caser Sept ! M'énnneerrvveeuuuh ! loll ! Les autres ne l'ont pas vu parce qu'ils étaient occupé à parler et plaisanter et qu'en plus, ça leur paraissait invraisemblable. Maintenant, en plus, tu aimes bien, Blaise, hu ? héhéhéhé ! En tout cas, cette suite, tu l'a déjà lu ! pas une raison pour ne pas mettre une review, hu ? lolll !

**Niil-iste :** T'inquiète, Harry va vite savoir ce qu'il se passe et ils vont le sentir passer.. enfin, Blaise, surtout ! Pour Sev et Neville, tu en sais déjà un peu, mais tu en verras plus dans le prochain chapitre ! A pluche, pour de nouvelles aventures !

**Onarluca :** Je n'ai rien fait, il s'est juste prit un petit poteau… C'est pas grand chose ! loll ! Voilà la suite avec la réponse à tes inquiétudes ! Bisous.

**Vert emeraude :** Il me semble que je t'avais donné le chapitre ou en tout cas, que je t'avais rassurée.. Mais je ne suis plus sûre ! mdr ! En tout cas, ça m'a bien fait rire, avec ta crise ! loll ! Merci !

**Maugrei :** J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ! lol !

**Llianel :** C'est surtout que j'étais certaine que les lecteurs qui m'avaient désertés se manifesteront… Mais tous ne l'ont pas fait, j'en déduis donc que je les ai vraiment perdu… (air triste) c'est bien dommage, je les aimais bien.. sniiff ! Mais il est toujours temps de s'inscrire pour le fanzine ! Si ce n'est pour le premier, alors pour le second ou le troisième ! Certes, des fics sont commencée, mais bon, il faut demander à Tia s'il y a moyen d'avoir les premiers ! Faut pas hésiter, crois-moi, c'est une merveille ! Les Dessins sont sublimes, les histoires sensationnelle ! Que le fait d'avoir raté un ou deux numéros ne te freinent pas ! Au contraire, plus tu attendras et moins tu seras capable de l'avoir ! Ah, mais si c'est une question de jeunesse, là, oui, je comprends… Je refuse pourtant de te passer le OS. J'ai prêté serment avec Tia, sinon, je te l'aurai passé avec joie ! Mais il viendra un jour sur ffnet, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu as raison pour Blaise ! Tout a fait et c'est assez étrange de voir que quelqu'un l'a compris avec le peu que j'en dis. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas conscient de son amour pour Louis, qu'il déteste Harry (il croit le détester, mais en fait, il est si amer depuis sa séparation avec Angus qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de Haïr Harry pour son bonheur… Mais quand il comprendra… Enfin, tu verras). Par contre, pour Angus, je te le dis : C'est un enfoiré qui aime simplement s'envoyer en l'air quand il eut avec qui il veut. Il aime beaucoup Sept, mais il ne voulait pas de l'enfant qu'elle porte et ne pensait pas à se marier avec… C'est un simple enfoiré ! Tout simplement ! Pour Marx, c'est un ancien mangemort qui avait refusé de se ranger ! Et pour ce qui est de PC, j'arrête ! Cette fic est trop longue et je n'ai pas la possibilité de la faire. La vie m'éloigne des fics, et même si j'ai la force de combattre pour faire MPM et F et mésa, je ne l'ai pas pour PC qui était une trilogie ! Ainsi, je l'arrête ! Sorry ! Merci pour cette longue review, j'espère que cette réponse est bien pour toi ! Bisous !

**Suzanne :** Pour se voir, c'est un peu tard, en fait ! Enfin, ça me dérange pas, mais maintenant, je n'ai plus mon abonnement de Train, donc, ça va me coûter cher de venir à Liège.. Et voilà que la féminité de Harry est bien couper tout en étant légèrement maintenue ! J'espère que Ludwig2 te plait beaucoup ! Bisous !

**Lovely A :** C'est vrai que cette fin n'était pas vraiment sadique, j'aurai du faire pire… (Umbre qui projète déjà une fin Sadique pour un autre chapitre). Ce n'est pas parce que Draco meurt que la fic s'arrête, voyons ! (Quoi ? Moi, te faire angoisser pour rien ? A peine ! loll) Comme si j'allais tuer Draco ! J'en serais bien incapable ! J'aime trop se couple. Et puis, ce serait gâcher cette histoire à laquelle je tiens tant ! Si, Angus profite totalement de Blaise ! Blaise qui sera celui qui souffrira le plus, crois-moi ! Certes, Louis et Sept vont avoir mal, mais moins que Blaise car il souffre déjà beaucoup de sa séparation avec Angus… Il n'a pas compris qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Louis… Il va malheureusement le comprendre et ça va faire très mal ! Mais bon… (Tu lis le troisième œil, fanzine de Tia ? Si non, commande-le, l'adresse du sit est dans ma bio tu peux l'y commander) Oui, j'ai déjà parlé de Marx, c'est un ancien mangemort souvent cité et qui était déjà dans C de c. Merci pour cette longue review et à la prochaine.

**Fliflou :** Un peu chiant, hu ? Commence à supplier pour de la paix, comme l'annonce ce chapitre, ça va remuer ! Accroche-toi…

**Dwallia :** Il est tout le temps attentionné avec Harry, voyons ! ça ne se voyait pas beaucoup, mais maintenant que Ry est enceint… ça, pour une intrigue, s'en est une ! Accroche-toi bien, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, ça va secouer ! Tentative de meurtre, procès, prison, tromperie… j'en passe et des meilleures !

**Lelenedu78 :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu.

**Clem :** Mais non, Dray n'est pas abîmé ! Et puis tu sais bien que c'est du faut, voyons ! loll ! Pour F et mésa, ça va prendre plus de temps. C'est dingue ce que c'est long à rédiger.

**Silmaril666 :** Bah, ça arrive, d'oublier de reviewer, c'est pas grave. Ma Vengeance… En fait, c'était pas vraiment une vengeance ! Enfin, si, s'en est une, car Draco n'était pas sensé se prendre le poteau mais bon… Pour F et mésa, j'en ai parlé dans ma note plus haut ! Merci pour cette review, en tout cas.

**LolieShing :** ma revieweuse préférée ! loll ! Blaise n'est pas vraiment à critiquer… Par contre, Angus… Mais ils ont couché ensemble, désolée de te décevoir ! loll ! Contente de voir que ma vengeance à porter ses fruits ! loll ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te frustra moins ! Tu lis le Troisième Œil, je le sais.. Je comptes sur toi pour me dire comment tu perçois Blaise après le début de mon OS dans le numéro 2 !

**Lilounatic :** Cette fin est l'expression de ma colère ! niéhéhéhé ! Je me venge des lecteurs qui ne reviewais pas ! Non mais ! Le rendez-vous n'était pas censé finir mal, mais… voilà, j'étais d'humeur à vous torturer un peu… Et voici la suite tant demandé ! Bonne lecture ! Cette fois, c'est moins sadique.

**Lune d'Argent :** Pour la réponse à ta question, il faut lire le chapitre ! loll ! Bonne lecture à toi !

**Lalouve :** Et si, on me déserte ! Même mes amies me désertent… Mais je m'en fous, maintenant. On vient, on vient pas, c'est du pareil au même, je me préoccupe plus des gens, ça fait mal et ça me fait perdre du temps ! En tout cas, voilà la suite et cette fois, avant O&F… Si tu veux une fin sadique, dis-le, je peux faire pire…

**Sélène :** Pour la découverte de la 'trahison' de Blaise et Angus, je réserve quelque chose de plus crédible que ce que tu as proposé… Tu verras le moment venu. Et pour la fin, c'est pas la dernière, essaye de t'y habituer.

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Voilà cette suite tant espéré ! lol ! Bonne lecture.

**Maï :** Mes épreuves se sont mal passée et je n'ai donc pas envie d'en parler. Malheureusement, ils vont le découvrir ! Et oui ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et non, je n'ai pas tué Dray ! Quelle idée, voyons ! pas avant la fin ! (je plaisante ! loll) Prends ton temps pour la demande, mais pense que j'aurai moins de temps à partir du 15 août, vu que je serai en examen.

**Fanli :** Tout le monde compatis pour Louis et Personne ne pense à Blaise… M'enfin, c'est pas grave, vous vous apercevrez rapidement que notre innocent acteur n'est pas le plus à plaindre. T'inquiète, Blaise va devoir ramer pour le récupérer, quand il apprendra, bien entendu !

**BadAngel666 :** Oh, mais ça, ce n'était qu'une ébauche de mon sadisme… Non, la vrai Umbre Sadique, c'est pour plus loin. Tu verras ! Voici la suite en attendant, j'espère quelle te plaira.

**Chrys63 :** J'ai déjà répondu à ta question, même si tu n'as pas bien compris ce que je voulais dire… Que veux-tu ! L'univers farfelu des auteurs ! loll ! Contente que C de c te plaise.

**Serpentis-Draco :** Voilà la suite !

**Lunenoire :** Et oui, on aide Harry à se Détendre, nous, les auteurs.. héhéhé

**Sahada :** Non, le sit est pas payant, mais le Zine, si ! Pour ce qui est de Transplaner, Draco n'y a pas penser…

**Valou :** Le but était d'être méchant, voyons ! loll ! Et ça a fait réagir, c'est bien… Même si je ne ferai pas de fin aussi sadique à tout les coups… M'enfin, bref. T'inquiète, la suite viendra toujours, même si ça prendra du temps étant donné mes études.

**LadyNush :** L'action est loin d'être finie, en fait, elle en fait que commence ! Comme je le disais, après le calme, la tempête ! Ceux qui désiraient de l'action vont être servit, peut-être même un peu trop ! Mouahahaha !

**Amy Keira :** En effet, ce n'est pas si important que l'on review. De toute façon, à partir du moment ou je n'en reçois plus, je ne publie plus, c'est aussi simple ! loll ! En tout cas, ravie que ça t'ait plu.

**Mathilde :** Mais pas d'ennui, voyons ! Harry va beaucoup s'amuser, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais je te laisse le lire de toi-même !

**Alinemcb54 :** ça ne va pas te torturer toute les vacances vu que voilà la suite ! lol ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bisous.

**Mini pouce06 :** pauvre Blaise… M'enfin, tu verras qu'il est le plus à plaindre avec la suite… Pour ce qui est de 'que va-t-il se passer vis à vis de l'accident ?' ben, c'est juste après, donc, je en réponds pas.

**Angel-blue :** Je pense que les hommes ne le comprendront jamais ! loll ! Mais j'avoue que j'adore quand Draco joue les angoissé pour son petit Harry ! Niéhéhéhé ! En effet, les prochains mois vont être plus que secouant pour notre cher Ryry ! Mais il tiendra, il tiendra… enfin… Sauf si je change d'avis ! niéhéhéhéhé ! loll ! A la prochaine, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Quiproquo :** en fait, c'était surtout pour pousser ceux qui avaient cessé de reviewer à recommencer… Mais visiblement, j'ai réellement perdu certains de mes lecteurs préférés…. C'est tristeuuh ! Mais bon, tant pis. Voici la suite et la réponse à tes angoisses ! J'espère que ça te plait, bisous !

**Drix :** C'est une fin sadique made in Umbre ! loll ! Et j'en suis fière ! Très fière ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours et à la prochaine, j'espère.

**Vif d'or :** De toute façon, il était prévu qu'il y ait un peu d'action. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était Marx et l'accident de voiture ! niéhéhéhéhé ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plait !

**Supersab :** En fait, c'est surtout que j'avais pas envie d'imaginer Harry avec un gros ventre… Désolé, c'est au dessus de mes forces ! J'aime l'idée des grossesses masculines, mais fait être un peu logique : un homme n'a pas la possibilité d'accueillir un enfant en lui ! Et même si c'est créé magiquement… Enfin, ça me semblait plus logique qu'il ait juste une sorte de poche qui est petite pour son organisme et qui, ainsi, ne le dérange pas ! Blaise n'est pas un salaud, il est simplement confus. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il aimait Louis qu'il prenait jusqu'à présent comme un passe-temps. Et il croyait encore aimer Angus… Il n'arrive pas à démêler ses sentiments, mais ça va arriver… et ça va lui faire trèèès mal ! (Je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'excuser, mais bon…il a des circonstances atténuantes…) Pour ce qui est de Draco, c'est dans la suite, files-y vite !

**Barbara :** Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs silencieux et c'est bien… Mais manifestez-vous de temps à autre ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi. Bonne lecture et merci.

**Felly :** T'inquiète, j'y tiens à ce bébé… Il est bien accroché.. Ou en tout cas, l'auteur s'y accroche.

**Danielove :** Il a pas fait exprès, le pauvre Draco. C'est l'auteur qui a décidé de s'amuser un peu… loll ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**gaya :** La 'Fille' de Dolon n'avait aucun rapport avec Harry ! lol ! Mais tu vas comprendre de qui il s'agit après. Et ce n'est pas la fille de Dolon ! Pour le nom, c'est bien gentil, mais il est définitivement choisis !

**Wyneak :** Bien venu à toi ! Aaah, que cela fait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs… Surtout quand ils aiment ! loll ! Je tiens au côté Serpentard de Draco, même s'il a tendance à le perdre en compagnie de Harry, il ne faut pas croire qu'il l'a totalement effacé… Bien au contraire (repense à la fois où il a cassé la gueule à Blaise). Pour ce qui est de Harry, je le trouve un peu efféminé (trop !) alors j'ai rétabli cela grâce à.. ce qui suit ! loll ! Pour ce qui est de Blaise et Angus, oui, ils ont couché ensemble, malheureusement. Mais c'était nécessaire pour le couple Blaise/Louis… Tu verras pourquoi par la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Draco, tu as la réponse dans le chapitre qui vient ! Donc, je ne réponds pas à toute tes questions. Et oui, Sev et Nev se rapproche 'ENFIN' loll !

**p'tit loup :** Pour les fautes, pourtant, j'ai une correctrice ! lol ! Elle fait ce qu'elle peut et moi ben… Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas des plus douées ! Contente que ça te plaise autant, en tout cas. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas avec cette suite.

**Marion-moune :** Marx est un ancien mangemort souvent cité et mis en scène dans C de c et précédemment cité dans MPM également !

**Tchii :** Pour Marx, lit la réponse de Marion-moune juste au dessus ! Et pource qui est des autres réponses, lis le chapitre ! loll !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Vous vous êtes senties visée ? Peut-être l'êtes-vous ? En fait, je crois que j'ai été vexée de voir que certain de mes plus fidèles lecteurs n'avaient pas le temps de me lire et de me reviewer mais qu'il le faisait dans « D'un océan à l'autre »… allez comprendre ! Le bébé sera un garçon et le nom est déjà choisi ! loll ! Et pour savoir ce que deviens Dray… Faut lire la suite ! lol

**Manelle :** Bah, Dray s'est juste pris un poteau ! Faut pas paniquer ! loll ! Désolé d'avoir fait autant attendre et bonne lecture.

**Tiffany Shin :** Et oui, c'est le retour des fins sadique ! niéhéhéhé !

**Sith Anya :** Et voilà encore Plus de complication ! Mouahahaha ! Ils vont tous en baver, tu peux me croire ! Je suis en mode 'Fous le bordel'…

**Laika la Louve :** J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre ta logique… Un Scalpe dans un Lemon ? Dis-moi, tu as des idées de plus en plus bizarre ! Pour Marx, j'ai la flemme de ré expliquer ! Regarde donc la réponse à la review de Marion-moune ! Pour ce qui est du Tisonnier dans les fesses, propose à Harry et Draco, ils en seront enchanté ! loll

**Lyly :** Voilà la suite.

**Shyrinia :** Nan nan, c'est très bien de reviewer à partir du 14 ! (imagine 4 review.. argh !)Vi, j'ai déjà trouvé le nom et ce sera un garçon ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture.

**Mystick :** C'est une fin sadique ! loll ! Faudra t'y faire, y'en aura d'autre !

**Yami Aku :** Oh putain, ça va me prendre des heures de répondre à tout tes messages ! loll ! (relis les review) ah ben non, en fait, ça va. Première chose : contente de t'avoir divertie de ton angoisse ! Et félicitation encore pour le bac ! Le chapitre 14 était en effet plus court, mais je l'avais fait avant les examens ! Et oui, quoi qu'il arrive, Draco reste le maître incontesté ! Je veux bien un maître comme ça, moi ! loll ! Voici la suite, en tout cas. J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Flo Black :** Que de péripétie pour finir mes fics ! lol ! Cela fait plaisir de savoir qu'on se démène un peu pour savoir ce que j'ai écris ! Même si sur le coup, tu as du être trèèès énervée ! Aaah, vous le croyez tous trop sensible, le petit Harry… j'espère que sa réaction te plait ! Merci pour tout tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir (et rougir).

**Mily Black :** Tu as d'abord lu cette fic avant C de c ? Tu n'as pas trouvé que quelque chose clochait ? loll ! Contente que ça te plaise, en tout cas !

**Akashana :** Pas grave pour les review, je me doute bien que ce n'est pas toujours évident. Pour Blaise, il se croit toujours amoureux de Angus et n'a pas compris que son cœur était passé autre chose… Il va le comprendre et assez douloureusement, mais en attendant, il fait le con avec ce enfoiré d'Angus ! Pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, vi, va falloir attendre un peu ! Même si je peux te le dire si tu désire le savoir ! loll ! A la prochaine, en tout cas. Bye.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Journal d'une juge**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en hurlant. Son cœur battant la chamade, par flash, il vit l'homme regarder Draco, la surprise de son mari, puis le poteau et le noir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers la place de Draco pour savoir que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Il se leva au contraire, allumant sa lampe de chevet pour ensuite sauter sur sa garde-robe. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa un pantalon noir, l'enfila pour ensuite se passer une chemise de la même couleur. Sans même la fermer, il attrapa sa baguette et transplana, peu soucieux d'être pieds nus. 

Ce fut sur une autoroute qu'il apparut. En moins de deux, il vit la voiture de l'homme arrêtée près de celle de son mari. Celle-ci était écrasée sous le pilier de béton et aucun signe de Draco. L'homme était près de la portière qu'il s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir, mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire. D'un geste de la main, il l'expulsa à dix mètres, l'homme poussant un cri de surprise. Harry le regarda qui se relevait, secouant la tête. Il se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir là.

« Potter…, dit-il. Mais c'est une réunion de famille, ma parole ! »

Harry ne répondit même pas, fusillant l'homme du regard et tout particulièrement sa manche relevée révélant une marque à moitié effacée.

« Vous êtes un ancien Mangemort, tonna le brun. Et vous avez tenté de faire du mal à mon époux… »

Le Mangemort eut un sourire.

« Ouais… et alors, mon petit, que vas-tu faire ? Me donner la fessée ? »

Dans les ténèbres de la rue, Harry eut un sourire démoniaque.

« Tu paries combien, connard ? »

L'homme sursauta face au changement d'expression mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Sous ses yeux, un halot rouge, argent et doré entoura Harry qui le fixait toujours méchamment. Soudain et avec une brusquerie étonnante, sa baguette lui fut arrachée et il fut soulevé du sol pour ensuite être précipité vers Harry. Il essaya vaguement de résister, mais la force qui l'attirait était plus grande. Une douleur atroce se répandit alors dans son ventre et il mit un certain temps à réaliser que c'était Potter qui venait de lui shooter dedans. Il voulut éviter le second coup de pied, mais il vint sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« On ne touche pas à Mon Draco ! » dit la voix froide et meurtrière de Harry.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, sinon il se serait arrêté. Mais voilà : si Draco était mort, alors il voulait se venger et bien ! Sans attendre, il fit pleuvoir sur l'homme une pluie de coups violents entremêlés de magie. Il lui cassa plusieurs côtes et la jambe gauche avant de finalement s'arrêter pour ensuite le soulever par magie et, à l'horreur de Marx, plissé les yeux méchamment. Il regarda le bras du Mangemort et celui-ci éclata en une gerbe de sang. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur intense et seulement, alors, Harry sortit de sa colère destructrice. Il fut un instant horrifié par ce qu'il avait fait puis le visage de Draco lui revint et en moins d'une seconde, il fut sur le Mangemort, tenant sa main intacte dans l'une des siennes, la seconde posée autour de son cou.

« Dites-moi qui vous a envoyez et pourquoi et je vous donnerai une mort sans douleur ! » dit le brun, fou de rage.

Marx se contenta de gémir et Harry planta méchamment sa main dans sa blessure au bras, ses genoux se resserrant sur ses côtes cassées.

« Je me répète, Mangemort. Dites-moi Qui vous a envoyer et Pourquoi… »

Marx ne répondit pas, regardant Harry avec terreur. Sa peur lui fit pousser un geignement désespéré alors que, soudainement, une main se posait sur l'épaule du brun qui sursauta violemment. Il se retourna mais se fut pour tomber sur un Draco au bras légèrement blessé. Son visage aussi était parsemé d'égratignures dont une sérieuse coupure à l'arcade et au menton.

« Harry, dit Draco, lui tendant la main. Viens… »

Le brun regarda sa main puis Marx. Il voulut lui faire mal encore mais Draco resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

« Laisse, Harry… Je sais déjà qui l'a envoyé… Et je me doute du pourquoi… Viens ! Ne t'abaisse pas à ça… Tu auras des remords, après… »

Harry le regarda et son expression meurtrière sembla se troubler légèrement. Finalement, il se releva et s'approcha de lui, allant se serrer contre lui. Bien que difficilement, Draco le prit dans ses bras, regardant l'état de Marx avec étonnement. Définitivement, Harry Potter n'avait pas tué Voldemort sur 'un coup de chance'. Ceux qui en doutaient en auraient eu la preuve rien qu'en voyant l'état de ce Mangemort pourtant si fort… Harry sembla se détendre contre lui mais ça ne l'empêcha pas, sans toute fois regarder, de tendre sa main vers l'homme étendu au sol. Il resserra finalement ses doigts, Marx poussant un grondement avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le sol : mort. Draco regarda son amant avec choc puis raffermit sa prise sur lui.

« Cela valait mieux, dit Harry à son oreille. Sinon, il aurait recommencé à essayer de te faire du mal… »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant une main tendre dans son dos et l'éloignant doucement.

« Il faut rentrer, dit-il à l'oreille de Harry.

« - Non, répondit le brun. Il faut d'abord cacher ça… »

Il désigna le corps étendu de Marx sans toute fois le regarder.

« Je vais m'en occuper, dit Draco doucement.

« - Non ! fit aussitôt Harry, se détachant de lui. Non seulement tu n'es pas en état mais en plus, tu es surveillé ! Si on retrouve un cadavre et que l'on apprend que tu as transplané tout près…

« - Ce ne sera pas mieux avec toi ! s'exclama Draco.

« - Ne t'en fais pas… J'ai une meilleure solution… »

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais Harry se contenta de lui sourire. Il se retourna péniblement vers Marx, le regardant avec dégoût. Puis, doucement, il pointa sa main sur lui, une lumière rouge sortant de sa main pour ensuite toucher le corps et disparaître. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, Draco se demandant vaguement ce que Harry essayait de faire. Puis, soudainement, sans prévoir, Marx bondit vers les cieux, disparaissant à la vitesse de la lumière. Draco regarda les nuages épais au-dessus d'eux, s'attendant à le voir redescendre à tout moment.

« Mais… Où est-il ? demanda finalement le blond, se tournant vers Harry.

« - A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être tout près du soleil, répondit le brun. S'il ne s'est pas déjà décomposer entre temps… »

Draco le regarda avec stupeur alors que Harry se dirigeait doucement vers la voiture noire du Mangemort. Le brun la regarda un instant puis elle se réduit considérablement, devenant une simple miniature.

« C'est réglé, dit Harry, baissant la tête. Ou presque… »

Il regarda le poteau qui se suréleva, se remit à sa place et se remboîta. Ce fut ensuite au tour de leur voiture d'être réparée d'un regard, tout redevenant ainsi normal. Derrière lui, stupéfait face à cette démonstration de force magique, Draco ne savait trop comment réagir. Harry, qui n'aimait pas tuer, venait d'achever un homme sans aucune pitié. Harry, ce si gentil Harry, venait d'envoyer le cadavre de cet homme se désintégrer dans le soleil. Et comble de tout, il avait parfaitement effacé toute trace de ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je te répugne, c'est cela ? demanda soudainement Harry, lui tournant le dos. Oui, je suppose que c'est cela. Je ne suis pas… si innocent… Je comprendrai que tu m'aimes moins… ou plus du tout…

« - Quoi ? fit Draco, sortant ainsi de sa rêverie. Harry, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Il est vrai que… je suis surpris, mais je ne t'aime pas moins ! Si je ne devais t'aimer que pour ta présupposée innocence alors je ne me serai pas marié avec toi… Car cela fait longtemps que je sais que tu n'es pas innocent ! »

Le brun se retourna, le regardant avec une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Et cela ne te déçois pas ? »

Draco lui sourit, s'avançant vers lui pour poser tendrement ses mains sur ses deux joues, les caressant doucement.

« Mon cher Petit Gryffondor, dit-il d'une voix basse. Je ne suis ni Granger, ni Weasley… Je suis Draco Potter-Malfoy… Fils de Lucius Malfoy ! Premier de Voldemort ! Et c'est à moi que tu demandes si ta fausse innocence me déçoit ? Je comprends tout a fait que tu doives dissimuler aux yeux de certaines personnes que tu n'es pas un ange ! Cela colle après tout avec ton image de Héros… Et ne fais pas cette tête boudeuse ! Tu sais comme moi que cette image, tu la présentes à tout le monde ! Tu es gentil, tu es généreux, solidaire… Mais tu es aussi un homme ! Tu as tes défauts et je les accepte… Qui serai-je pour ne pas les accepter, moi qui ai tué tant de personnes, menti et trompé plus de fois que quiconque ? Je suis étonné de constater que tu te sois montrer si peu… sympathisant avec Marx, mais je n'oublie pas que tu as été élevé, éduqué pour combattre. Je n'oublie pas non plus que tu es quelqu'un de passionné, d'impulsif, la plupart du temps et surtout en ce qui concerne tes proches. Quant à ton innocence… Ma foi, si malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard je l'avais crue encore intacte, il m'a suffit de te voir hurler des insanités plus que douteuses dans… certains moments intimes… »

Harry rougit brusquement, ses joues semblant presque chaudes sous les doigts de Draco qui sourit.

« Et c'est ce qui te rend plus intéressant que toute autre personne ! dit le blond. Je ne sais jamais comment tu vas réagir ! Vas-tu faire preuve de cette patience parfois bien venue ou vas-tu t'énerver ? Et si c'est le cas, pousseras-tu le vice jusqu'à me blesser par tes mots ou par tes poings ? Et quelle que soit la perspective choisie, t'excuseras-tu ensuite d'un air peiné, comme lorsque je suis revenu chez toi après notre premier baiser à Darens ou au contraire, attendras-tu que je fasse le premier pas ? Je ne t'aime pas pour ton innocence, Harry Potter, car sinon, mon amour n'aurait pas lieu d'être ! Personne n'est totalement innocent… Sauf peut-être Louis ! »

Harry eut un vague sourire, ses bras allant naturellement s'enrouler autour de la taille de Draco alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui.

« Je suis vraiment trop chanceux, lui dit-il. Quand je pense que cette satanée juge essaye de faire croire au monde sorcier que tu ne vaux rien… Comme elle se trompe ! »

Draco ne lui répondit pas, un petit sourire amusé se glissant pourtant sur ses lèvres.

« Elle ne se trompe pas, lui dit-il. Elle est juste intellectuellement atrophiée ! Une personne inférieure ne peut comprendre ma splendide personne… »

Harry gloussa.

« Égocentrique !

« - Et alors ? » répliqua Draco.

Harry rit de plus belle mais finit par s'écarter de lui, passant une main inquiète sur sa joue meurtrie.

« Rentrons, lui dit-il. Tu as besoin de soin… Et j'ai besoin d'explication ! »

Draco eut une grimace mais accepta, prenant sa main pour ensuite retourner vers la voiture d'un bon pas.

« Je conduis, dit Harry, le voyant ouvrir la portière du conducteur.

« - Quoi ? Mais…

« - Tu as reçu un violent choc à la tête… Et si pour l'instant, tu n'en ressens aucun effet, cela peut te jouer des tours ! Je veux arriver vivant à la maison ! »

Draco marmonna vaguement, allant finalement s'asseoir sur le siège passager alors que Harry se glissait devant le volant.

« As-tu au moins déjà conduit une voiture ? demanda Draco, soucieux.

« - Mais oui ! dit Harry, agacé. Sinon, je ne proposerai pas de conduire ! Mets ta ceinture…

« - Pitié, Harry… Je ne suis pas un enfant !

« - Je m'en fiche ! On ne sait jamais ! Mets ta ceinture ! »

Draco marmonna de plus belle, s'attachant pourtant, Harry faisait de même. Il démarra finalement la voiture, reculant pour se dégager de la fosse du poteau puis retournant sur la route.

« Explique-moi, dit-il à son amant tout en fixant la route, ses phares l'éclairant au maximum. Que faisais-tu ?

« - Je prenais des renseignements, dit Draco, appuyé contre la porte, regardant lui aussi le chemin. J'ai un espion près de la juge… On se donnait rendez-vous dans un rade… Et il me disait ce qu'il pouvait. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions surveillés. Il m'a fait toute une comédie, m'a fourré un livre dans les mains et je suis parti… Mais Marx me suivait ! Et il y a eu l'accident.

« - Je sais, dit Harry. J'ai vu… »

Draco le regarda, n'ayant même pas besoin de demander comment.

« Ce n'est pas bon, dans ton état… J'aurai dû faire plus attention.

« - Que je sois enceint ou non, ce n'est pas bon pour moi que tu joues à pousse-la-toto !

« - Pousse la toto ? demanda Draco, l'air sceptique.

« - Heu… Non, non, ce n'est rien…Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas que tu risques ta peau !

« - Il faut que nous soyons informés, Harry…

« - Tu ne peux pas faire ça par lettre, comme tout le monde ? demanda le brun. C'est vrai, après tout, par courrier, c'est simple, c'est facile, c'est…

« - Très facile à détourner….

« - Oui et bien vous n'aviez qu'à parler par code ! Merde, Draco, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

« - Je sais, dit le blond. Ne t'énerve pas, Harry, tu dévies de la route. Écoute, tout va bien, maintenant… »

Harry s'arrêta aussitôt sur le bas-côté, se tournant vers lui.

« Oui et bien il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose ! Si je n'étais pas arrivé, hein ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Marx t'aurait sans doute tué avant que tu ne reprennes connaissance et j'aurai été seul ! Je me serai réveillé avec un cadavre comme mari !

« - Calme-toi, Harry, dit Draco, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'approchant de lui, tâche difficile à cause du frein à main.

« - Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! gronda le brun. Fais un peu attention, Merde !

« - Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te calmera, constata Draco. Car il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter ma mort sans ton intervention… ! Mais l'important est que tu _sois _intervenu ! Comprends-tu ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, blotti contre lui. Il finit pourtant par hocher de la tête, bien que difficilement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit le blond. Je ne serai pas mort. Je savais que tu viendrais, que tu verrais…

« - Comment ? demanda Harry.

« - Je ne sais pas…, je le savais, tout simplement ! »

Harry s'écarta de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ne prends plus de risque pour autant, d'accord ? »

Draco hocha de la tête, caressant sa joue doucement.

« Promis, lui dit-il. De toute façon, pour l'indique, c'est fini, il a été démasqué… »

Harry siffla simplement en réponse alors que Draco riait. S'éloignant de lui, le brun redémarra la voiture, retournant sur la route qui se passa alors en silence. Blotti dans son fauteuil, Draco avait fermé les yeux, paisible. Il les rouvrait de temps à autre pour regarder son amant, celui-ci roulant calmement alors que la lumière des poteaux électriques l'éclairait de temps à autre, rendant sa peau plus dorée, plus belle. Il suivit son torse dégagé par la chemise noire ouverte, regardant tendrement le petit renflement du ventre et ce qu'il représentait. Un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres en repensant à la précédente crise de Harry. Difficile de dire s'il l'avait faite par colère ou si elle venait de sa nouvelle condition. Dans tout les cas, Harry avait raison. Il ne devait plus prendre de risque… Surtout étant donné la condition de Harry. Mourir et le laisser seul était déjà grave, mais mourir et le laisser seul avec leur enfant était pire. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à la pensée d'avoir failli perdre tout ça, mais rapidement, autre chose se saisit de lui. Elle renversa tout remords et toute inquiétude. La colère… Colère contre cette satanée juge qui l'empêchait de vivre enfin en paix ! Qui lui faisait risquer sa vie alors que Harry avait besoin de lui. Le visage du blond s'assombrit à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry, fixant pourtant la route.

« - Rien, répondit Draco.

« - Menteur ! Tu oublies le lien, mon amour… »

Draco eut une légère moue.

« Moui… C'est vrai, le lien. Mais je n'ai pas menti, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste pris un peu plus conscience de la situation.

« - Qui est ?

« - Cette enfoirée de juge ! siffla Draco. Elle nous empêche de vivre ! Elle nous empêche d'être heureux ! Si elle n'était pas là, nous ne serions pas dans cette voiture ! Nous serions dans notre lit, collés l'un à l'autre ! Et demain, nous discuterions du bébé, non pas de cette peste !

« - Si tu veux mon avis, c'est cette nuit que nous allons en parler, dit Harry, désignant leur maison où toutes les lumières étaient allumées. L'alarme de transplanage interne de la maison a dû se déclencher à mon départ…

« - Magnifique ! dit Draco, ironique. Quelle chouette nuit nous allons passer !

« - Bah… Vous êtes tous en vacances, vous pourrez au moins vous reposer demain !

« - C'est censé me consoler ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire, s'engouffrant dans leur allée qu'il descendit lentement. Il fixa la porte du garage qui s'ouvrit lentement sous son regard, laissant ainsi la voiture entrer. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, défaisant sa ceinture mais ne sortant pas pour autant. À la place, il se tourna vers Draco, le regardant.

« Ça s'arrangera, lui dit-il. Je sais que cela t'ennuie énormément, mais ce ne sont que des contretemps… Si nous nous énervons ou encore si nous commençons à nous méfier de tout, alors la juge gagnera. Ignore-la… Tout en la gardant à l'œil. »

Draco lui adressa un simple sourire mais hocha de la tête. Il se tourna vers le siège arrière où il remarqua le livre que Toiye lui avait donné. Il le prit lentement, regardant la couverture simple d'un air sceptique. Haussant les épaules, il finit par sortir, Harry faisant de même.

« Tu sais ce qu'est ce livre ?

« - Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit le blond. Mais bon… Je suppose que je l'apprendrai bien assez vite… »

Harry hocha de la tête alors qu'il ressortait du garage, celui-ci se fermant tout seul. Ils virent rapidement que la porte de leur maison était ouverte et que Sirius les rejoignait d'un bon pas.

« Mais bon sang, où étiez-vous ? dit l'Animagus, visiblement inquiet.

« - C'est une longue histoire, répondit Harry. Rentrons, nous raconterons tout à tout le monde… Ça évitera les répétitions, ainsi… »

Sirius hocha de la tête et, tout en restant aux côtés de son filleul, les suivit à l'intérieur. Sans surprise, ils découvrirent la totalité de leurs invités dans le salon. Hermione se jeta sur Harry, le serrant contre lui avec force. Beaucoup d'autres auraient aimé faire de même, mais le brun ne leur en laissa pas le temps : il alla rapidement s'asseoir près de Draco, jetant un regard suppliant à Severus.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, répondit l'homme, quittant la pièce pour descendre à la cave.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, assise sur les genoux de Ron.

« - Attendons Severus, Hermione, » répondit le brun.

La jeune femme, bien qu'inquiète, accepta, se mordant la lèvre. Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers Draco, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Il appuya prudemment sa tête contre son épaule, le blond lui offrant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Peu de temps après, Severus revint, les bras chargés de potions différentes, une bassine et une éponge en équilibre précaire sur son épaule. Neville se leva aussitôt, allant l'en décharger, s'attirant ainsi un sourire appréciateur du sorcier. Harry suivit l'échange avec grande attention, bien que modérant sa réaction.

« Et maintenant, on peut savoir ? » demanda Blaise, caressant mollement la cuisse droite d'un Louis à moitié endormi.

Harry hocha de la tête et regarda Draco. Celui-ci, après avoir enlevé son pull, se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Severus le soignant pendant le récit. Finalement, le maître en potions s'éloigna, allant s'asseoir et écoutant doucement, tandis que Draco se rhabillait.

« Ensuite, nous sommes rentrés, finit enfin le blond.

« - Charmante balade nocturne, commenta Angus. De quoi parle ce livre ?

« - Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, le prenant. Je n'ai pas encore regardé…

« - Et bien… C'est le moment, non ? fit Sept, trépignant. Si Toiye a estimé important d'en faire un double et qu'il a risqué sa peau pour te l'apporter, ce n'est pas pour rien...

« - Un double ? s'étonna Ron.

« - Il ne l'aura pas volé à la juge, dit Severus calmement, semblant peu troublé par le fait que Neville s'appuyait contre lui, à moitié endormi. Même s'il s'est fait prendre, au moins, il n'y a rien qui a disparu par son fait… Et il n'a aucune pièce l'accusant chez lui.

« - Mais Draco l'a…, fit remarquer Hermione.

« - La juge ne le fera pas fouiller, répondit Angus. Elle n'a aucun motif valable pour cela. »

La jeune femme se renfrogna, marmonnant un vague 'Mais ils ont toujours réponse à tout ou quoi ?' dans sa barbe.

« Et si nous prenions connaissance de ce document ? proposa soudainement Remus.

« - Curieux avec ça, hu ? fit Severus, moqueur.

« - Comme tout le monde, je suppose, rétorqua le lycanthrope.

« - Tu veux bien le lire ? » demanda Draco à son amant.

Harry sursauta, se tournant vers lui. Il hocha doucement de la tête, prenant le livre tout en se lovant contre son amant. Dans le salon, les autres prirent exemples sur lui : Hermione nicha sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron qui passa précieusement ses bras autour d'elle, Remus s'appuya contre Sirius qui plaça sa tête sur la sienne, Louis, assis sur Blaise, ne bougea pas d'un poil, mais se décontracta un peu, Sept se contenta de passer un bras autour d'Angus, une de ses mains jouant avec ses cheveux. Et à la grande joie de Harry, Severus passa discrètement un bras autour de Neville. Personne ne remarqua le geste, sauf le brun qui les suivait attentivement. Neville rougit, mais ne broncha pas, appuyant discrètement sa tête contre le professeur de potions. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Harry ne put que se féliciter d'avoir placé des fauteuils convenus pour seulement deux personnes peu avant Pâques.

Voyant que tout le monde le fixait impatiemment, Harry sourit et ouvrit le livre devant lui. Il en resta pétrifié sur place.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione, chacun attendant une explication.

« - Je… je n'en reviens pas ! dit Harry, toujours aussi surpris.

« - Quoi ? » fit Sirius, gigotant.

Le brun releva la tête, regardant chacun de ses invités. Puis, doucement, baissant la tête, il lut d'une voix calme :

_Je m'appelle Julia Davis et je veux votre mort… Mouahahahahahahaha _

Tous sursautèrent en même temps.

« Il est vraiment écrit ça ? fit Ron, légèrement perplexe.

« - Hem… Non, mais j'avoue que c'était tentant, » avoua Harry, rougissant.

Des grognements se firent entendre, les invités se décontractant légèrement.

« Crétin, » grogna Severus, visiblement agacé.

Harry gloussa plus qu'amusé.

« Si on le frappe, il se calme ? demanda Sept, agacée.

« - Pas touche ! » répliqua Draco, serrant Harry contre lui avec possessivité.

Les autres levèrent tous les yeux au ciel dans un bel ensemble.

« Bon, tu nous le lis, ce livre ? » s'impatienta Hermione.

Harry se calma, bien que difficilement. Il rouvrit le volume, recommençant alors.

_Je m'appelle Julia Davis et j'ai 25 ans…_

« Potter, ce n'est plus drôle du tout, dit Severus, blasé.

« - Je ne plaisante pas, dit Harry. C'est réellement ce qu'il est écrit… »

Il y eut un frémissement dans la pièce.

« Bordel, fit Ron. Le journal de la juge…

« - Si elle raconte tout là-dedans, nous pourrions la faire inculper…

« - Rêve, Hermione, dit Harry. Je doute qu'une telle preuve passe. Il nous faudrait expliquer comment nous l'avons eue et je doute que cela plaise. En outre, comment fait-on pour intenter un procès au juge même ?

« - Le monde magique est vraiment mal fait ! grogna Hermione.

« - Bien vu, fit Severus, cynique. Mais même si ce journal ne peut nous servir pour arrêter cette idiote, il n'empêche qu'il nous apprendra des choses. Lisez Potter ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, se rappuyant contre Draco et commençant alors à lire attentivement.

_Je m'appelle Julia Davis et j'ai 25 ans._

_Aujourd'hui, mon oncle et ma tante nous ont rendu visite et on m'a offert ce livre. Ridicule, quant on y pense ! À 25 ans, que puis-je bien faire d'une telle chose ? Franchement ! J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir un journal intime ! Mais tante Clarisse insiste ! Elle dit que c'est important. Que quand j'aurai des enfants, cela me fera plaisir de le leur donner… C'est tout a fait ridicule ! Pourquoi je le fais, dans ce cas ? Bah, juste pour dire que c'est ridicule, tout simplement ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un journal débile ! Je vais bientôt commencer mes études de droit sorcier, alors son journal, elle peut se le foutre où je pense ! _

Harry s'arrêta un instant, tournant la page.

« Du bol ! Pour une personne qui n'en a rien à foutre, elle l'a repris !

« - On se doute que Toiye n'a pas donné ça à Draco pour le plaisir de ces quelques lignes ! dit Severus, narquois. Poursuivez ! »

Harry gronda face à l'ordre donner et repris.

_Je suis toute à fait contre ce principe de journal. Mais je me dois d'écrire ! Il faut que je le marque quelque part, il faut que je le confie ou je vais devenir folle ! **IL** s'intéresse à moi. **IL** m'a demandé de dîner avec lui ! Je n'en reviens pas ! J'étais en droit depuis six mois et ça ne va pas très bien. J'étais déprimée à souhait, surtout que ces greluches n'arrêtent pas de se moquer de moi ! Je n'avais aucune amie dans cette école et je n'en ai toujours pas ! Aussi, quand le stage au ministère est arrivé, j'étais légèrement soulagée. Classer des dossiers, apporter du café… Ça ne demande pas de connaissance juridique et c'est tant mieux ! _

_Les autres riaient quand je suis allée voir avec qui j'étais affectée. Je n'ai compris que quand j'ai vu le nom. **Lui !** Il avait une réputation si abominable ! Pas étonnant qu'elles aient ri ! Et on me confie à **Lui !** Certes, il est bien placé, fortuné… Mais c'est un présumé Mangemort ! On n'a jamais pu le prouver, mais la rumeur voyage partout ! J'étais si terrifiée, la première fois que je me suis présentée à **Lui !** Mais il m'a souri… Et il était si beau ! J'ai rougi comme une adolescente ! Merde, à 25 ans, on aurait pu penser que je serai plus apte à me contrôler. Mais il était Si séduisant… Si beau… Il a baisé ma main… M'a flatté… Et cette manière de me dévorer des yeux. Merlin, aidez-moi, j'en perds la tête ! La journée a été merveilleuse ! Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose, qu'il me demande un service ! N'importe quoi ! Je l'aurai fait ! Oublié Polkiss, mon ex-petit ami que j'ai dû quitter car il s'opposait à mes études de droit. Oublié le fait que j'avais 25 ans et lui presque le double. Par tous les dieux, il me rend dingue dés que je le vois ! Si sensuel ! Charismatique ! Et on pense que c'est un Mangemort ? Peu importe ! De toute façon, je suis d'accord avec Voldemort dans le fond. Seul la forme me dérange… On n'a pas idée de massacrer les gens ainsi ! Mais lui, **LUI !**! Si beau, si fort ! Je meurs d'envie à longueur de journée qu'il me regarde, qu'il me sourit comme il l'a fait ! Et je me sens si ridicule d'accourir dès qu'il le demande, de faire ce qu'il me demande ! Je classe ses dossiers avec attention, je lui prépare son thé… Et il me flatte, me dit que je fais ça très bien. Et moi, j'essaye de résister à cette envie qui me prend de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas que ça que je fais très bien. _

_J'ai passé une semaine à ses côtés. Une semaine à le dévorer des yeux, une semaine à me couper en quatre pour lui ! Mais une semaine merveilleuse. Le dernier jour de mon stage, il m'a proposé de me raccompagner en voiture jusque chez moi. _

_"C'est mieux que la poudre de Cheminette qui est si salissante," m'a-t-il dit. _

_Et j'ai accepté. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu répliquer que je pouvais transplaner une fois sortie du ministère, mais une telle proposition, ça ne se refusait pas ! Sa voiture est fabuleusement belle ! Le siège en cuir… Confortable… Je me suis imaginé tout sauf gentiment assise à ses côtés pendant le voyage. J'en rougissais presque. Et lui qui disait que j'allais lui manquer ! J'avais presque du mal à m'en remettre ! J'allais lui manquer ! Il me parlait de sa voix douce, me disait que j'étais vraiment une bonne aide… Et c'est là… Je dis bien là ! qu'il me demanda pour dîner avec lui. J'en ouvris stupidement la bouche, n'en revenant pas. J'allais balbutier stupidement quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. _

_"Alors ? me dit-il de sa jolie voix. _

_« - Oui," lui répondis-je dans un souffle._

_Il me sourit presque tendrement, me baise de nouveau la main puis je partis, non sans qu'il m'ait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher le lendemain vers 19 heures. Et me voilà ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Que quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que lui m'invite… Moi ! C'est si fabuleux ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain ! Il faut que je me trouve des vêtements Tout de Suite !_

« C'est d'un nian nian ! dit Sept alors que Harry tournait la page. C'est vraiment la juge ?

« - Il semblerait, dit Blaise, bien que sceptique. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de vraiment… fort pour qu'elle change à ce point.

« - Elle s'est fait baiser par Voldemort ! s'exclama Angus.

« - Yeurk ! fit Draco. Mais enfin, Angus ! C'est gore, ça ! »

Ils rirent tous, plus qu'amusé.

« Sans rire, Harry… Lis donc la suite ! »

Le brun hocha de la tête, recommençant à lire.

_Cette fois, je perds complètement la tête ! Par les couilles de Merlin, c'est un HOMME ! Enfin, oui, ça, je le savais, bien sûr mais… Enfin, c'est un vrai ! Un fort, un bon, un Dieu ! Car oui, j'ai couché avec ! Et alors ? Je suis majeure et vaccinée ! J'en ai tous les droits ! Mais je vais écrire rapidement cette soirée ! Si je ne la raconte pas, je crains de ne pas m'en rappeler. Quoi que je ne pense pas oublier un tel instant ! Un si bel instant ! _

_Il est venu me chercher, comme prévu. J'avais mis ma plus belle robe, relevé mes cheveux bruns tout en laissant pendre ici et là quelques mèches brunes légèrement bouclées. Je n'avais pas mis de collier, je voulais que ma gorge blanche semble être un appel aux baisers... à ses baisers ! Ma poitrine était légèrement relevée par mon corset bleu marine pailleté de diamants et mon ample jupon ne laissait que deviner mes jambes. Si le haut était aguicheur, le bas, au moins, était protecteur. Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour une fille facile, non plus ! Mais outre le superbe décolleté, c'était une robe élégante ! J'étais sûre qu'elle lui plairait ! Et en effet, la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut de me complimenter. Je rougis légèrement, mais pris la main qu'il me tendait noblement, intimidé. Il portait un costume noir d'une élégance folle et tout ce que j'avais envie de faire, c'était de lui arracher. Seule marque de couleur, à son cou, il portait une broche en argent en forme de serpent. _

Draco sursauta, regardant Harry avec étonnement.

« C'est bien ce qu'elle dit ? fit-il. Serpent ? En argent ? Il n'y a pas d'autre précision ?

« - Non, répondit Harry, s'interrompant. Pourquoi ? Cela te dit quelque chose ?

« - Mhmm… Non, pas vraiment. Beaucoup de Mangemorts avaient une broche en argent en forme de serpent. Mais sa description aurait pu nous aider à l'identifier ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, recommençant aussitôt à lire.

_Un véritable prince charmant ! Et il le fut toute la soirée ! Je ne pense pas avoir déjà rencontré un tel gentleman. Beau, élégant, romantique… Et on le dit Mangemort… Il faut qu'on m'explique ! Si tous les Mangemorts sont comme lui, alors je veux bien tous les rencontrer ! Je veux même bien m'associer ! Mais là n'est pas l'important. Non, l'important est ce qu'il s'est passé après le dîner. Il m'a emmené dans sa voiture pour me raccompagner… Il me disait des mots doux, et j'étais peut-être un peu saoule… je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Il a dit qu'il voudrait me revoir… Que j'étais très jolie. Et il était si proche… Il m'a embrassé avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait ! Et sa main voyageait sur ma cuisse… avant même que je ne réalise, il était sur moi et avait relevé mes jupes. Et je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je le laissais faire alors qu'il entrait en moi, me chuchotant des mots tendres. C'était si fabuleux. Le monde entier semblait tourner alors qu'il me faisait sienne, qu'il m'aimait… J'étais au paradis ! Le temps avait disparu ! Il n'y avait plus que lui et son corps parfait et ce qu'il me faisait… Cela m'a semblé trop court, Journal. Oui, beaucoup trop court. _

_Mais je le revois demain… Il me l'a promis… Nous nous reverrons, encore et encore. Je sais qu'il est marié… il a même un fils ! Il est encore à Poudlard…Mais je m'en contrefiche. Je l'aime. Et lui aussi. Je suis sa maîtresse ! Et j'en suis fière ! _

« C'est ce qu'on appelle une pauvre innocente ! dit Sept. Elle s'est faite roulée !

« - Comment cela ? dit Hermione.

« - C'est pourtant claire ! dit Sept. Cet homme se sert d'elle ! Elle est sa maîtresse, certes, mais il ne l'aime pas ! C'est courant, chez les Mangemorts.

« - Pauvre juge, dit Hermione.

« - Tu ne vas pas la plaindre, tout de même ! s'horrifia Ron.

« - Non, non, fit Hermione. Mais tout de même… Si cet homme n'avait pas été là… »

Le silence accueillit cette remarque, chacun étant conscient de ce que cela signifiait.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas à cause de lui, dit Harry.

« - Cela m'étonnerait, remarqua Angus. Lis la suite, Potter… »

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit. Près d'un an, en vérité. Tant de choses se sont passées… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris tout ça. Sans doute pour raffermir ma détermination. Oui, c'est ça. Je ne veux pas oublier ce pourquoi je suis telle que je suis. Je veux me souvenir de ma raison d'agir. Ma raison d'agir, c'est lui. Ce connard ! Il s'est servi de moi ! Je n'étais qu'un corps à baiser, rien d'autre ! L'enfoiré ! Il me trompait sans arrêt avec des petites pétasses stupides ! Et moi, je n'ai rien vu ! Rien vu du tout ! Je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! Je croyais qu'il m'estimait ! La belle affaire ! La seule chose qu'il estimait, c'était quand j'écartais les cuisses ! Et moi, je les ai si bien écartées... que je suis tombé enceinte ! _

_Moi… Un bâtard ! À 26 ans ! J'ai été le voir… Je lui ai demandé de m'aider ! Il m'a dit qu'il s'en foutait ! Qu'il avait pas que ça à faire que de s'occuper d'une petite idiote qui savait pas se protéger. Je lui ai dit que c'était son enfant ! Qu'il devait nous aider ! Que s'il ne me respectait pas, alors qu'il m'aide pour le bébé ! Et il m'a répliqué qu'il s'en foutait du 'mouflet'. Que ce n'était qu'un bâtard et rien d'autre ! Il ne voulait même pas en entendre parler… _

_Je suis rentrée à la maison en pleur. Et là, j'ai dû tout dire à Papa et Maman… J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer ! À 26 ans, ils estimaient que j'étais tout de même responsable ! Mon père m'a frappé. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il a dit que je n'aurai qu'à abandonner l'enfant du côté moldu. Je voulais avorter, mais il me l'a interdit. Ça ne se fait pas dans la famille, il a dit. _

_Et voilà… Je suis à l'hôpital et je viens de mettre au monde cette bâtarde. On m'a demandé de la nommer, même si je voulais l'abandonner. Qu'elle ait au moins une chance de retrouver ses parents d'origine… je lui ai donné le nom de son père ! Ainsi, ça lui fera les pieds… S'il est encore en vie ! Car je vais le détruite ! Lui et toute sa petite famille ! Je vais les réduire en bouillie jusqu'au dernier pour le mal qu'il m'a fait. Seule sa fille sera épargnée parce que je l'ai portée… Tout le reste y passera ! Sa femme dont il est si fière parce qu'elle est belle… je découvrirais bien quelque chose qui la détruira ! Et son fils… Son cher et si fier fils ! Il lui ressemble tellement que je ne peux que le détruire ! _

_L'infirmière vient de passer avec sa fille. Je l'ai à peine regardé avant de dire son nom. Je suppose qu'elle ira dans un orphelinat moldu. Je m'en fous, de toute façon. J'ai même refusé de la reconnaître. De toute façon, personne ne peut savoir qu'elle vient de moi avec le nom qu'elle a. Non, personne ne peut se douter que Rose Malfoy est ma fille. Et c'est très bien comme ça ! _

Un hoquet général fut poussé dans le salon. À côté de Harry, Draco s'était crispé de la tête aux pieds alors que tous restaient totalement figé de stupéfaction.

« Malfoy ! dit finalement Sept. Bordel… »

Harry la regarda, voyant sa pâleur extrême. Il se souvint soudainement que Sept aussi avait failli avoir un enfant de Lucius. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ça ! Il devait faire attention à Draco. Son mari semblait totalement figé.

« Une fille, murmura-t-il. Par Merlin… Dit-elle quelque chose d'autre à son sujet ?

« - Non, rien, dit Harry. Elle parle juste… enfin, elle dit juste encore qu'elle veut faire du mal à la famille Malfoy.

« - Elle a écrit beaucoup de choses ? demanda Severus.

« - Non… ça s'arrête pratiquement après ça. Il y a juste un paragraphe maudissant les Malfoy et rien d'autre… »

Le silence régna encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Draco se dégage de l'étreinte de Harry.

« J'me sens pas bien, » dit-il.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, montant à l'étage. Dans le salon, tous se regardaient d'un air hésitant.

« Je… je vais aller le voir, dit Harry, posant le journal sur la table de nuit. On en parlera demain. Bonne nuit à tous ! »

Et il grimpa à son tour en courant, hésitant un instant avant de rentrer dans leur chambre. Draco ne s'était pas couché. Il s'était simplement appuyé contre la fenêtre, regardant à l'extérieur d'un air préoccupé. Lentement, Harry s'approcha de lui, passant un bras tendre autour de sa taille.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il doucement.

« - Je ne sais pas, dit Draco, se blottissant contre lui, cherchant un peu de sa chaleur. J'ai pas envie d'y penser… »

Harry hocha de la tête, passant doucement ses mains dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

« Ry ? fit Draco, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

« - Mhmm ? fit le jeune homme, attentif à chacune de ses paroles.

« - Tu… Tu te souviens, lors de notre Lune de Miel… Je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu ne… dominais jamais. »

Harry hocha de la tête, se souvenant très bien de ce jour.

« Tu…. Tu m'as répondu que... lorsque je te faisais l'amour… je te rassurais. »

Nouveau hochement de tête rêveur.

« Rassure-moi, Harry, souffla Draco à son oreille. S'il te plait… Rassure-moi… »

Harry se détacha de lui, le regardant avec stupeur. Le visage de Draco était tourné vers lui, une expression suppliante le rendant plus que convainquant. Un petit sourire tendre éclaira le visage du brun qui déposa alors un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, prenant soin, par magie de verrouiller et insonoriser leur chambre. Il se sépara de Draco un instant, passant une main tendre sur sa joue pour ensuite se détacher complètement et fermer les rideaux. Derrière lui, le blond avait enlevé son sous-pull, présentant son torse nu. Harry lui sourit de plus belle avant de s'approcher lentement de lui, le regardant enlever ses chaussures.

« En es-tu certain ? demanda Harry.

« - Je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de quelque chose, » fut la réponse chuchotée de Draco.

Harry s'approcha de nouveau de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille nue pour se coller à lui et lui voler un baiser plus qu'ardant. Draco lui répondit doucement, se laissant totalement aller. Il voulait être rassuré, il voulait tout oublier et ne voir que Harry. Et il savait que le brun le ferait avec brio. Celui-ci le fit reculer doucement vers le lit, l'obligeant à s'y asseoir puis à s'y coucher. Doucement, il monta sur lui, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses. À califourchon sur son corps, Harry le regarda avec douceur, s'abaissant ensuite pour l'embrasser encore. Ses gestes se voulaient tendres, rassurants, mais son envie ne pouvait être retenue. Ses mains s'égaraient doucement le long du torse de Draco le caressant avec amour et attention, savourant le toucher de la peau douce.

Couché sur le matelas aux couvertures blanches, le blond s'abandonnait totalement, les yeux mi-clos. Il regardait Harry avec félinité, le laissant faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait que son amant ferait tout pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait : du plaisir et un moment de paix, de plénitude, loin des ennuis, loin de tout, sauf de lui ! Il leva doucement ses mains blanches, faisant glisser la chemise noire sur les épaules de couleur crème, savourant la peau si merveilleusement douce et caressant ses bras, puis son ventre. Harry le regardait avec des yeux assombris par le désir, ses deux émeraudes brillant pourtant d'une étrange lueur. Il s'abaissa tendrement, révérant le torse de son époux de mille baisers enflammés. Draco ne pouvait que laisser échapper des sons adorables, l'électrisant totalement à chaque halètement, chaque gémissement. Bien vite, une langue mutine vint se joindre aux deux lèvres d'Harry. Elle traça une arabesque sur son ventre, tournant autour de son nombril qu'elle alla ensuite taquiner, mimant ainsi l'acte sexuel. Draco frissonna, fermant les yeux alors que ses mains passaient inlassablement dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Harry, murmura-t-il. S'il te plaît… Ne tarde pas trop… »

Le brun ne lui répondit que par une taquinerie plus forte qui était celle de sa main passant sur son entrejambe. Draco haleta, renversant la tête en arrière. Harry sourit, continuant le chemin mutin de sa langue. Elle descendit lentement le long du petit chemin de poils blonds, taquinant ensuite la barrière si dérangeante du bord du pantalon. Sous lui, Draco respirait un peu plus vite. Il s'était redressé sur ses coudes et observait l'air si taquin qu'affichait son époux, celui-ci souriant tout en le regardant de cette manière si excitante.

« Par pitié, fit le blond. Si tu affiches cette expression plus longtemps, je ne réponds plus de rien ! »

Harry sourit de plus belle.

« C'est le but recherché, Draco, » répondit lascivement Harry, lui envoyant un regard sensuel.

La seule réponse du blond fut un gémissement désespéré. Harry pouffa, se redressant pour aller l'embrasser à pleine bouche, détachant doucement son pantalon. Il quitta ses lèvres assez rapidement, restant pourtant tout près de son visage pour le regarder. Draco le fixait avec désir, tremblant presque d'envie.

« Je te jure que si tu ne te dépêches pas…

« - Tais-toi, répliqua Harry en le faisant retomber sur le lit. Tu m'as demandé de te rassurer… de te distraire… alors laisse-toi faire… et savoure ! »

Draco frissonna de plus belle face à la voix suave utilisée par son Petit Gryffondor qui, tout à coup, lui sembla être un monstre. Harry descendait tortueusement le long de son corps, le regardant de ses yeux mutins. Finalement, il le quitta des yeux pour regarder l'endroit où le jeans l'avait forcé à s'arrêter. Il insinua sa bouche dans l'ouverture faite par la fermeture éclaire, léchant la peau à sa portée. Il s'arrêta pourtant bien vite, amusé.

« Pas de sous-vêtement, mon amour ? dit-il d'une voix rauque. Bonne idée… »

Et il repartit à l'attaque, arrachant d'autres geignements désespérés de Draco. Harry le mettait à la torture et même si c'était une torture délicieuse, il voulait plus ! Il voulait Harry tout entier ! Il voulait sentir son corps sur lui, s'accrocher à lui et s'élever avec lui… Il le voulait tellement…

De part le lien, Harry ressentit son désespoir et sa gentillesse prit le pas sur son désir de le taquiner. Doucement, il se releva, enlevant rapidement le jeans du blond. Celui-ci se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, hypnotisé par le regard contemplatif d'Harry. Le brun finit par se redresser allant de nouveau l'embrasser. Il s'en écarta doucement pour aller placer son visage entre ses jambes. Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra de plus belle et il déglutit, regardant Harry d'un air presque impatient. Le brun sourit.

« J'espère… que je ferai bien ça, dit le brun. C'est ma première fois, après tout… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, comprenant soudainement que son époux ne l'avait pas torturé par plaisir mais par crainte. Il voulut le rassurer mais n'en eut pas l'occasion : doucement, presque sensuellement, Harry avait léché son sexe tendu, une plainte s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Le brun réitéra son action, s'attardant cette fois-ci un peu plus, au grand plaisir de Draco. Celui-ci bougea des hanches, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Fort conscient de son envie, Harry ne résista pas longtemps, le prenant timidement dans sa bouche. Il hésita une seconde puis commença lentement à aller et venir, Draco se cambrant tout en gémissant plus fort. Satisfait et plus sûr de lui, Harry prit de la vitesse, se laissant emporter par les sons de son amant. Il surveillait chacune de ses réactions avec attention, n'hésitant pas à recommencer ce qui l'avait fait gémir plus fort, tentant parfois des approches plus tendres ou plus ardentes selon ses soupirs.

Après un long moment, voyant que Draco ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps, Harry s'éloigna de lui, se replaçant doucement entre ses jambes pour ensuite l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Draco lui répondit avec une force et un désir qui l'étonnèrent : son cadeau lui avais visiblement plu ! Un sourire aux lèvres, un peu appréhensif, le brun lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, glissant une main entre ses fesses. Draco le regardait droit dans les yeux, semblant impatient. Harry inspira courageusement alors qu'il enfonçait craintivement un doigt en lui, Draco fermant les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Voyant que cela ne le dérangeait pas, le brun imprima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, s'assurant qu'il se préparait bien. Son époux gémissait son nom, l'encourageant par de langoureux mouvements de hanches qui commençaient doucement à le rendre fou. Le désir prit peu à peu pas sur l'appréhension et un second doigt s'enfonça en Draco.

Les yeux clos, le blond haleta plus fort, son cœur battant la chamade. Il ressentait de plus en plus un plaisir qui le bouleversait. Il n'avait jamais été dominé par personne, quelle que soit la situation. Que Harry soit, d'une certaine manière, son premier amant relevait d'une signification trop grande, trop merveilleuse pour lui. Presque désespérément, il s'agrippa à son amant, l'encourageant encore et encore.

Lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint enfin s'ajouter, cette fois, Draco ne put retenir un geignement de douleur. Aussitôt, Harry se calma et redoubla de soin et de lenteur.

« Ne t'inq…t'inquiète pas ! dit Draco, haletant. C'est très… Très bien… Continue… »

Harry respira profondément un instant puis reprit l'action de ses doigts, attentif. Il ne voulait pas blesser son amant pour la première fois. Il voulait que tout soit parfait, comme pour lui. Le souvenir de sa première relation avec Draco lui arracha un sourire et, tendrement, il alla picorer son cou de baisers, sa seconde main allant s'enrouler autour de son érection, la caressant doucement. Le blond haleta, sentant un plaisir infini venir des deux mains du brun. Rapidement, toute douleur s'effaça pour ne laisser que les délicieux courants d'exaltation que Harry faisait naître en lui.

Comprenant que le moment était venu, Harry enleva ses doigts, regardant son amant. Il lubrifia son sexe d'un sort, voulant rendre l'intrusion plus agréable. Draco lui sourit et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, certain ainsi qu'il l'empêcherait de se retirer le moment venu. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, conscient de l'importance de cet instant. Étrangement, ils avaient la vague impression qu'après cela, tout serait différent, sans toute fois l'être réellement.

« Viens, chuchota Draco. Viens… Maintenant ! »

Harry hocha de la tête et, soigneusement, s'enfonça en lui. Draco se tendit, mais il obligea Harry à aller jusqu'au bout, l'empêchant ensuite de se retirer.

« Ça… va passer, dit le blond. Je sais que ça va passer… Laisse-moi juste… le temps ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, recommençant ses baisers et sa caresse. Draco geignit doucement en le sentant si déterminé, si tendre, si passionné. Malgré lui, il bougea des hanches, mais ce ne fut pas douloureux, bien au contraire. Un frisson les secoua tous les deux et ils poussèrent un gémissement similaire. Bien vite et sans même le remarquer, leurs mouvements devinrent plus rythmés, plus sûrs d'eux. Harry avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus fort et le plus heureux du monde, tandis qu'en dessous de lui, Draco avait la vague impression de voler, de s'élever loin au-dessus de leur maison, Harry l'entraînant dans une valse de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Bien sûr, il prenait du plaisir à faire l'amour à Harry ! Plus que du plaisir, même. Mais pour une fois, il se sentait entier. Entier comme jamais il ne s'était senti par le passé. Il se sentait bien ! Protégé !

Toute chose s'effaça de sa tête ne laissant que Harry et son visage déformé par le plaisir, Harry et ses gémissements si délicieux, Harry et son corps allant et venant sur lui, le transportant de plaisir à chaque va-et-vient, la sueur coulant sur eux. Draco s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces, criant son nom, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, l'adorait. Comme à chaque fois qu'une relation était trop intense entre eux, le lien ressortit, les entourant, les englobant dans une lueur étrange, mêlée de leurs deux magies. Mais avec ces deux magies, une troisième s'ajoutait. Ce n'était qu'une vague lueur, qu'une simple étincelle, mais elle était là, protégée de leurs deux puissances : celle de leur enfant.

Mais ils n'étaient pas en état de remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, transportés de plaisir, enflammés. Et pourtant, s'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient vu le lien s'épaissir, se tresser, se tordre sur lui-même et devenir comme une sorte de véritable passerelle entre eux.

_"Je t'aime_

_« - Moi aussi…"_

Et ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu'ils le pensaient plus qu'ils ne le disaient alors qu'ils criaient leur plaisir, jouissant avec volupté. Essoufflés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne virent pas non plus la magie s'apaiser, bien qu'encore fort présente dans la pièce par des sortes de petites lueurs flottantes rouges, argentes et blanches, simples particules égarées. Que les lampes aient explosé sous la pression avait également été ignoré par les deux amants. Couché sur Draco, Harry haletait doucement, tremblant. Il hoqueta quand il se sentit brutalement retourné contre le lit, Draco l'embrassant avec force. Il répondit pourtant à son baiser, encore tremblant de leur union.

« Je t'aime, disait Draco à son oreille, l'embrassant dans le cou, sur les joues, le front, le nez, les lèvres. Merci… Je t'aime… »

Harry le laissait faire, un petit sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, lui dit-il quand il eut l'occasion de parler. Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Draco se nicha contre lui, se débrouillant pour les recouvrir de la couverture.

« Bien mieux, répondit-il. Mais tu m'as épuisé… »

Harry pouffa, lui rendant son étreinte tendre.

« Est-ce que… hum… Est-ce que c'était bien ? » demanda le brun, rougissant légèrement.

Draco s'écarta de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, lui dit-il. J'ai adoré ! »

Harry rougit plus encore.

« Vraiment ?

« - Mhmm, moui ! Plus qu'adoré, même… J'ai réellement pris un plaisir immense, grâce à toi ! »

Harry eut un petit sourire timide, le regardant avec amour.

« Toi, murmura Draco, caressant sa joue. Mon seul et unique amant… Enfin… Pour ce côté… »

Harry rit, se collant contre lui.

« Je suis fatigué, lui dit-il. Mine de rien, ça épuise.

« - Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » répondit Draco.

Harry sourit, fermant les yeux. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, ne remarquant toujours pas les petites boules de lumière flottant autour d'eux. Peu à peu, alors que le temps passait, chacune d'entre elles retourna dans les deux corps enlacés et apaisés.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils émergèrent en même temps des brumes du sommeil, surpris de cette coordination. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, leurs corps plus soudés que jamais, ils baillèrent en même temps, s'étirant au même moment. Finalement, tout deux se regardèrent, souriant d'un air amusé face à leur étonnante synchronisation.

« Bonjour Petit Gryffondor, dit Draco en lui caressant la joue.

« - Bonjour mon amour, » répondit le brun, lui souriant.

_Bonheur de se voir, comme chaque matin…_

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant amusé.

« Tu ressens fort, dit-il à son époux.

« - Toi aussi…

« - À moins que…

« - Le lien ne soit plus fort… »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux avec stupeur.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un des jumeaux Weasley ! dit Harry.

« - Je t'en prie ! Ne m'insulte pas ! » fit Draco.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé, n'hésitant que fort peu avant de se blottir contre son époux et de lui voler un baiser.

« Hier était merveilleux !

« - Je ne te le fais pas dire, lui répondit Draco, caressant le creux de ses reins. Tu recommences quand tu veux !

« - Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Ce soir ? »

Les yeux de Draco scintillèrent.

« Je dirai bien maintenant si je n'avais pas si faim !

« - Tu deviens raisonnable !

« - Plains-toi ! »

Harry secoua la tête, se redressant et permettant ainsi à son amant de faire de même. Draco alla directement à la salle de bain, laissant le soin à Harry de prendre leurs vêtements. Il était sous l'eau depuis à peine cinq minutes que deux bras se passèrent autour de sa taille, une tête se posant sur son épaule. Draco se contenta de sourire, savourant la présence derrière lui tout en se relaxant, éloignant encore les souvenirs de la veille.

« Il faudra bien en parler, tu sais, lui dit Harry derrière lui.

« - Je sais, répondit le blond. Mais quand nous serons avec les autres… Pour l'instant, je veux encore qu'il n'y ait que toi ! »

Harry sourit et le fit tourner dans ses bras, le regardant.

« Soit ! Oublie donc nos problèmes pour le moment… Si ces quelques minutes te sont si importantes…

« - Elles me sont capitales ! » dit le blond, attrapant le savon pour ensuite commencer à le laver.

Harry se contenta de fermer les yeux, transmettant à son amant des ondes de paix, de tranquillité et de sécurité. Les gestes de Draco se firent légèrement plus lents, plus tendres alors qu'il continuait de s'occuper de Harry. Rapidement, il eut terminé de s'occuper de son époux, celui-ci se dévouant alors pour le laver lui aussi. Comme chaque matin, l'opération se faisait en silence et en paix, chacun profitant de ce petit moment d'intimité. Ils étaient alors seuls au monde, coupés de toutes choses et de toutes personnes. Mais trop vite, ils furent rincés, essuyés et habillés. Draco fut légèrement amusé de constater qu'ils portaient tout deux les mêmes vêtements : un pantalon gris en coton assez large et un sweat-shirt blanc.

« Il ne manque plus que les chaussettes ! » rit le blond lorsqu'ils furent dans leur chambre.

Harry lui répondit en lui en envoyant une paire, prenant exactement la même pour lui. Le blond pouffa mais les mit quand même, ne voulant pas agacer son amant. Ils sortirent en même temps de leur chambre, semblant sur un petit nuage. Draco gardait constamment un bras autour de la taille du brun, comme pour le protéger. La vérité était qu'il cherchait à être rassuré, aussi le brun ne grognait-il pas de sa proximité presque dérangeante. Il était en effet difficile de descendre les escaliers en restant collé à son époux !

« Tiens, fit soudainement la voix ironique de Blaise. Voilà les deux Lapins ! »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent en entendant cette appellation, tout deux fort surpris de constater que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, assis à la même place que la veille. Les messieurs Potter-Malfoy auraient pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé, mais les vêtements et les poses différentes indiquaient le contraire. Sept était affalée contre Angus, Hermione simplement assise à côté de Ron, Louis semblait bouder Blaise car il s'était assis à l'opposer du canapé et Neville semblait essayer de rentrer dans le fauteuil. Harry comprit pourquoi en voyant que la main discrète de Severus était posée sur le bas de son dos, ce qui troublait énormément l'ancien Gryffondor. Quant à Sirius, il était debout, mais s'apprêtait visiblement à s'asseoir auprès d'un Remus lové dans son canapé.

« Lapins ? fit Draco, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Lapins ? »

Blaise eut un large sourire et, d'une voix haletante, gémit :

« Ooh, Harry… C'est si bon, Harry… Viens plus fort ! Plus vite ! Oui ! Tu es siiiii grand ! »

Ledit Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. À côté de lui, Draco fronça les sourcils.

« De quel droit te moques-tu de mon époux, Zabini ? » cingla-t-il.

Blaise ne répondit que par un rire hilare.

« Ce n'est… pas possible ! dit Harry, ne sachant visiblement où se mettre. Nous… Enfin je… J'ai insonorisé la chambre !

« - Malheureusement, avec le phénomène magique d'hier, il semblerait que les sortilèges aient été annulé, Potter, dit Severus, reposant sa tasse de thé.

« - Phénomène magique ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux amants.

« - Vous n'avez rien vu ? s'étonna Hermione. Par Merlin ! Mais c'était un véritable feu d'artifices ! Des milliards d'éclairs rouge et argenté ont fusé de tous les côtés ! Ensuite, c'était des sortes de lueurs… »

Harry et Draco eurent l'air sérieusement sceptique.

« Hahaha, faisait toujours Blaise. C'était tellement drôle ! 'Oooh, Draco, tu es Si étroit'… hahaha »

Harry rougit de nouveau et Draco fusilla son ami du regard. Agacé, il finit par sortir sa baguette, grondant un sortilège incompréhensible. Aussitôt, le directeur du théâtre se retrouva saucissonné et bâillonné sur son siège.

« Et donc, ce phénomène aurait annulé nos sortilèges ? demanda Draco, s'asseyant calmement et entraînant Harry pour qu'il s'installe sur lui.

« - Il semblerait, dit Severus. En tout cas, il n'y a aucune autre explication au fait que vos camarades aient tout entendu de… vos ébats ! À ce propos, Potter, vous cachez bien votre jeu ! »

Harry baragouina quelque chose, enterrant son visage dans le torse de Draco.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, Petit Gryffondor ! dit le blond. Ils sont jaloux, voilà tout ! »

Les invités levèrent les yeux au ciel alors que Harry semblait vouloir disparaître. Dobby le sauva heureusement en leur apportant leur petit déjeuné, le brun poussant un soupir en voyant que Draco était plus intéressé par son plat que par de quelconques taquineries.

« Mange, Harry ! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour ce soir ! »

Oui, enfin… L'espoir faisait vivre !

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà.. Une petite review ? Pour mon anniversaire.. Allez, soyez gentil ! 


	16. Quand il faut Réagir

Salut tout le mooonde ! Me revoilà ! Et je sais, je sais… Enfin ! loll ! Mais que voulez-vous ! J'étudie jusque 18h, et donc, je ne peux écrire mes fics qu'à partir de cette heure là. Et encore ! S'il n'y a pas un film ! Ce qui est chose courante, je vous l'avoue !

M'enfin soit ! Passons à l'important : Fin de ce chapitre, je vous offre un petit Bonus ! Et oui ! Faut croire que vous êtes gentil ! mdr ! Mais je tiens à ce qu'il soit commenté, ok, chers lecteurs ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensiez ou sinon, j'en ferai plus… (ce n'est pas du chantage, mais je risquerai de croire que vous n'aimez pas… mouahahahaha !)

**Note de Dernière minute :** Un grand merci à **LolieShing, ZooMalfoy** (surtout toi, en fait, loll) et **Lady Jedusor** pour m'avoir donner leur avis sur un passage ou mes doutes étaient tout particulièrement bloquant.

Un immense merci ! Vraiment, Merci, à **Elfe**, ma commentatrice attitrée pour Cœur de Cristal et Messieurs Potter-Malfoy mais aussi de TOUTES mes autres fics ! Que deviendrais-je sans tes précieux avis qui me donne l'envie plus qu'autre chose de continuer encore et encore ! Vraiment, Merci !

Et Tout de suite, passons aux **RAR :**

**Zoomalfoy :** Moi ? Coureuse de Review ? Mais jamais de la vie, quelle idée étrange ! (Tu as intérêt à m'en mettre une, même si tu as tout lu ! non mais !) Tout le monde aime Louis.. C'est bizarre, je me demande s'il n'envoûte pas les lecteurs ! loll ! Tu dois être contente, toi, avec mon bonus ! loll ! Touche pas à Lucius, j'en ai encore besoin ! Que veux-tu ? La juge était jeune, fleur bleue… Lucius était beau, sexy comme un diable… C'est normal, qu'elle se soit faite avoir ! T'inquiète, on va voir que Ryry est bien moins gentil qu'on ne le croit ! (notamment avec un certain cassage de Blaise… mdr). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite (quand je l'aurai écrite) te plaira tout autant et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la télé ? Tu devrais pas écrire, toi ? Non Mais !

**Tiffany Shin :** Et moi qui me suis cassé la tête à pas dire le nom de Lucius… loll ! Quand comprendrez-vous que tout mes personnages cachent leur jeu… ? Rhalalalalala !

**Lulu-Cyfair :** Bien entendu qu'on entendra parler de Rose ! loll ! C'est que j'y tiens, à la petite, mine de rien ! Contente que ça t'ait plu !

**Griselle :** C'était pas encore le jour de mon anniversaire ! Mon Anniversaire, c'est le 17 Juillet ! Mais je voulais le poster avant car j'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le faire le jour même ! Une double Review ! Ooh, Joie ! loll ! Le fait que le chapitre 14 soit confortable et apaisant était justement des plus louche ! MDR ! Si c'est trop tranquille, avec moi, c'est que je prépare un mauvais coup ! Et le mauvais coup est arrivé à la fin ! J'ai développé pas mal de point, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre ! Et j'espère que cela va te plaire ! Bisous !

**Llianel :** Tu sais que tu me prends pratiquement toute une fenêtre de Review à toi toute seule avec ta… Review ? Loll ! En tout cas, je vais bien, contente de te voir ! Non, non, je t'assure, il y a bien des lecteurs qui m'ont déserté ! C'est pour cela que je faisais un appel si désespéré ! De voir les anciens partir, ça fait peur ! Car je me mets à me demander ce qui cloche dans cette suite ! Et là, c'est un vrai casse-tête car je trouve que TOUT Cloche, donc… M'enfin, passons ! Bah, tu sais, le fanzine, il suffit de le cacher à tes parents et pis voilà ! Personne, dans ma maison, n'a eu l'occasion de toucher à un seul numéro ! Sauf ma belle-mère, mais elle m'a prise par surprise… Quelle Michante ! Loll ! Pour PC, je ne peux pas faire autrement. D'abord, sache qu'il est probable qu'une fois MPM et F et mésa terminé, j'arrête les fics ! Et oui ! Si je continue, c'est que la fic en court est terminé sur mon PC mais sinon, je ne pointerai plus mon nez. Ou alors pour des OS… C'est la vie ! Je n'ai plus le temps pour les fics, faut que je m'y fasse ! Bah, si, si tu veux, tu peux continuer PC… ça ne me dérange pas. Et non ! J'aurai pu le faire complexe, mais je ne veux pas. Dans la vie, il y a de vrais salauds qui décide de l'être dés leur naissance et puis c'est tout ! Il ne faut pas toujours des exceptions pour être un connard ! Et Angus en est un ! Disons que je trouvais que ça manquait d'action, voilà la raison du passage gore ! Et c'est loin d'être fini, il y en aura beaucoup ! loll ! Enfin… Au moins deux avec certitude… Ou quatre ? Peu importe ! Et oui, tu sais, en amour, il n'y a pas de domination ! Et puis, je voulais rendre Harry plus… Masculin ! Par cette scène, je lui ai rendu un peu de virilité ! Tout simplement ! Pour le sexe de l'enfant, désolée, je l'ai déjà trop dit ! Je me répète plus ! Faudra attendre pour savoir, now ! Ou relire les RAR en entier des autres chapitres ! loll ! Pour Blaise… ça va être long ! Même Postérieur à la fic ! Et voilà ! Ai répondu à tout ! Je ne doute pas que tu sois la plus Loongue réponse, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as fait une review intéressante qui m'a énormément plu ! Tu peux m'en faire des comme ça, quand tu veux !

**serpentis-draco :** Elle était pas tarée, à ce moment là. Juste innocente !

**Tchii :** Mon anniversaire était le 17 Juillet ! Pour la réponse à ta question, c'est dans le chapitre, je ne dis donc rien ! Bisous.

**Onarluca :** Je t'avoue que rien que d'imaginer, j'étais gêner pour eux, moi aussi ! loll ! Merci pour ton compliment et à la prochaine, j'espère !

**KTK :** Draco déguiser en Marylin ? ça doit être bizarre, comme image, ça ! loll ! J'ai bien rit, en tout cas ! Merci pour le cadeau d'anniversaire ! Faut que je trouve un dessinateur pour qu'on me le fasse en dessin ! MDR !

**Paradise Nightwish :** Merci.

**Remissia:** On s'est déjà arranger pour cette erreur d'histoire, heureusement! Loll !

**Yami Aku :** Peu de personne ont été… comment dire ? aussi heureuse de lire ce Lemon, aussi ta review me réconforte-t-elle. M'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a, comme je dis… Et s'ils sont pas content, qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs ! loll ! Le prochain Lemon sera bien aussi ! (Se réjouis de l'écrire, mais il est loiinnn ! loll). Je crois qu'on peut dire que la juge était déjà un peu folle avant Lucius. Mais après lui, c'est devenu pire… Elle était amoureuse de lui, mine de rien ! Très amoureuse ! Et cette vérité effroyable que Lucius lui a craché au visage l'a faite disjoncté ! Malheureusement pour Draco ! loll ! Hé ! Harry n'a pas tué Voldemort avec des bisous ! Il sait se battre, c'est un homme très fort, mais aussi très décidé ! Il se tempère généralement, mais tu verras qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui et qu'il a tout de même un caractère bien trempé ! Pas grave pour 'l'ordonnance du chapitre', moi, j'ai adoré ta review ! Complète et critique, comme je les aimes ! Dommage que tout les reviewers ne le font pas ! Cela donne du plaisir au RAR et je t'en remercie énormément !

**Lilyne-chan :** Tu reviens pour les reviews et quelle review ! loll ! Harry est des plus protecteurs envers Draco et ce n'est pas du à sa grossesse, il suffit de se souvenir de Cœur de Cristal et du passage avec le coup de poing et la poche de glace et aussi la scène passée dans la Boucle. Sauf que là, quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal et il l'avait sous la main, malheureusement pour Marx. Si Harry était tombé face à Lucius, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas fini en prison ! Mais bon… J'en avais besoin pour la suite ! loll ! Il s'en sort bien et tu vas comprendre pourquoi, je l'ai précisé dans ce chapitre et s'est glisser très subtilement ! Tu sais, le genre de remarque dont on s'en fout car il y a un moment plus intéressant ? loll ! Bah, ce n'est pas grave pour ta 'lenteur'. Tu sais, il y en a qui ne regarde même pas le titre du chapitre, donc, ils sont surpris quand même ! loll ! J'ai vu la guerre des mondes et j'imagine bien ! Il m'est arrivé la même chose avec le jour d'après. Je le regardais en DVD puis j'entends de drôle de bruit. Je vais à la fenêtre et je vois de la grêle et un orage… Sur le coup, j'étais pas très rassurée ! Surtout qu'on était en été, alors voir, des œufs de glaces tomber du ciel… Hem ! Passons ! lol ! L'espion disait que 'Sa fille' avait écrit l'histoire, c'était une manière de préciser à Draco que le livre contenait l'histoire d'une femme. En vérité, ça ne ferait pas du tout plaisir à la juge, mais bon, avec Marx qui était là, il avait intérêt à tenir son rôle d'enquiquineur qui veut refiler une pièce merdique à un grand comédien ! mdr ! Tout le monde aime Louis ! loll ! La vérité, c'est que le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'est Blaise ! Mais tu le verras quand je le publierais sur le sit (ou si tu lis le Troisième Œil ! loll) La juge n'est pas méchante, mais elle est tout de même un peu folle étant donnée qu'elle s'acharne sur Draco alors que le pauvre n'a rien fait ! C'est justement le fait qu'elle ait céder au charismatique, sexy en diable, distingué, beau à tomber… Heu.. Je m'égare, là, donc, qu'elle ait céder à Lucius qui montre son côté un peu taré. Tout le monde préfère quand c'est le contraire et je te rassure, c'est le seul Lemon que je décrivais avec Harry au dessus ! Cela arrivera encore entre eux, mais c'était le seul réellement décrit. C'est un acte plus symboliste qu'autre chose, en fait ! Dans C de c, Draco était dominant et dans MPM, c'est Harry. C'est une manière de compléter la relation. Elle est maintenant Totale, si je puis dire ! On va voir un peu plus de Neville/Severus, dans ce chapitre et j'espère que cela te plaira ! C'est chouette de lire une review si grande ! Vraiment ! J'adore quand on critique vraiment ce que je fais et je suis gâtée, j'en ai deux ou trois qui me donne vraiment leur avis et non pas un simple 'La suite'. Comme je l'ai dit ) Yami Aku plus haut, cela me donne du plaisir à faire les RAR ! Des comme ça, tu m'en fais quand tu veux, car j'apprécie vraiment ! Merci donc pour ton passage et… A la prochaine j'espère !

**Petite-Elfe :** Cela va être une réponse plus courte que pour les autres, car je t'ai déjà bien répondu par msn… Mais bon, je vais le faire quand même, ne serait-ce que pour te dire une fois de plus un grand merci ! loll ! La domination de Harry va se reproduire, mais je ne le décrirai plus car j'ai eu quelques difficultés, moi-même, à l'écrire ! Sans doute suis-je trop habitué à un Draco dominant dans mes fics ! Contente que tu ais 'Adorer' comme tu le dis si souvent dans la review ! Loll ! Bisous à toi et à bientôt !

**Angel-blue :** La juge est un peu folle et c'est pour cela qu'elle se déchaîne sur Draco. Elle n'a pas vraiment pu se venger de Lucius car sa sentence était déjà établie lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Faute de Grives on mange du Merle : C'est Draco qui paye ! loll ! Voici la suite et désolée pour l'attente ! Bonne Lecture !

**Valou :** Les ennuis sont loin de finir ! Au contraire, ils ne font que commencer ! Mieux vaut s'accrocher car… Cela va être dure, autant pour l'auteur que les personnages ! (vais devoir écrire tout ça ! Bouhouu) Merci pour mon anniversaire, c'est gentil !

**Amy Keira :** Nan nan, mon anniversaire, c'est le 17 Juillet ! Mais comme je ne pouvais plus attendre pour le publier, je l'ai mit avant ! loll ! Contente que cela t'ait plu !

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Je fais ce que je peux pour faire de Harry quelqu'un de moins innocent, mais ce n'est pas évident car il est embourbé dans sa personnalité. Cela se fait donc petit à petit ! Patience ! Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant !

**Mystick :** Voilà la suite ! loll

**Sélène :** Et non, Dray ne va pas être enceint ! En tout cas, cela ne fait pas partie de ma programmation ! loll ! Pour toutes tes autres questions concernant Rose, elles trouvent une réponse dans ce chapitre ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, en tout cas.

**LadyNush :** Mais tareview en cadeau me va très bien, voyons ! Pas de panique ! lol ! Vi vi, Lucius est bel et bien en prison, mais pas à cause d'elle ! Il y a été placé Avant son arriver ! Elle veut donc se rattraper et pour cela, elle en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Draco ! Et oui, elle est folle !

**Krysta :** Salut toi ! Contente que tu sois passer me dire un petit coucou et que cela t'ait plus !

**Sabrinafandelp :** Je ne dis plus le sexe du bébé ! Je l'ai dit trop souvent, cela m'ennuie. Il faudra donc soit attendre qu'on le dise dans la fic, soit relire toute les RAR précédente !

**Aurore Black :** C'est pas grave, pour les review. Pour Futur et mésaventure, il ne sert à rien de m'agresser ! Plus on me le réclame, moins j'ai envie d'écrire cette suite !

**Akashana :** Contente que tout cela t'ait plus ! Voici un peu plus de Severus et Neville, dans ce chapitre ! Et la réponse à bien des questions, également.

**Silmaril666 :** En effet, il va leur arriver beaucoup de tuile ! Mais bon, tu comprendras dans la suite ! Je ne vais pas les épargner, ça, tu peux en être sûre !

**Meihra :** Alors tu as réchappé à la fin sadique du chapitre 14 ? Mpfff ! Pas de problème, y'en aura d'autre, tu seras ainsi soumise aux même stresse que les autres ! loll ! Et non, Harry est tout sauf gentil… Il faudra cependant attendre pour que son vrai caractère ressorte… Bien que la grossesse va m'y aider ! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te satisfera.

**Maï :** Louis est innocent ! Il est le personnage le plus innocent de l'histoire, mais cela va changer dans quelques mois (dans la fic, je précise). Ton One-shot n'est pas réalisable. Attention, comprends-moi bien, je ne refuse pas de le faire, mais cette proposition ne me tente pas. Il m'est déjà arriver de recevoir une commande d'une fic qui ne m'inspirait pas et au final, cela n'a pas été une réussite du tout ! Non seulement il m'a fallut plus d'un an pour la faire (et oui !) mais en plus de cela, c'était aussi plat que les pavés d'un trottoir ! Ainsi, navré… Essaye de trouver autre chose ! loll ! Le bébé se fait pour finir un peu oublier mais les adultes vont vite se souvenir de la situation, crois-moi ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**BellaPotter :** Et vi, Ryry n'est pas un agneau, loin de là ! loll ! Contente en tout cas que mon Lemon n'ait plu ! J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à l'écrire !

**Lilounatic :** Mon anniversaire était le 17 Juillet… Mais comme je pouvais pas publier ce jour là, je l'ai fait en avance ! Il eût été drôle que tu me retranscrives ces scénario, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir ! loll ! Rose à cinq ans ! Pour les autres questions, leur réponse est dans le chapitre. Nev et Sev ne sont pas encore ensemble. Les gestes de Severus sont surtout là pour… Rassurer, consoler Neville, d'une certaine manière. Mais une fois de plus, tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Je ne suis plus fâchée, mais je vais devoir vous torturer, désolée ! loll

**AngyDemon :** Cela a été plus long que Trois jours, mais bon… J'ai eu un peu de mal avec une scène donc, cela m'a prit du temps. (J'avais complètement oublié que Harry n'avait pas de chaussure, en fait… Mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a ! lol !)

**Alimencb54 :** Quelle horreur ! Il n'y a rien de pire que de se faire couper un Lemon sous le pied ! loll ! Cela m'est déjà arriver et j'étais bien énerver ! J'avais taper 19 pages ? (Impressionnée par elle-même) hé béh ! Ce chapitre ci en fait 18, je crois… (pas sûre… loll) Rose n'a que 5 ans ! Elle ne peut imaginer avoir un frère à son âge, elle se croit orpheline ! Mais bon, tu vas voir, cela avance bien ! Blaise, Louis, Angus et Sept sont très nettement en péril ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout programmer pour eux ! (mouahahahaha) Harry plus fort… pas encore assez ! J'aimerai le masculiniser plus, mais ce n'est pas évident car il est enraciné dans son rôle de gentil ! M'enfin, je n'abandonne pas ! Contente que cela te plaise ! J'espère que ce sera le cas de cette suite !

**Mily Black :** Blaise n'est pas bien, en effet, mais c'est uniquement psychologiquement ! On en saura plus quand je posterai la séquelle le concernant… Dans pas mal de temps, malheureusement, mais bon… Merci pour tes compliments, cela m'a beaucoup plus !

Je passe maintenant à Flo ! Harry est loin d'être aussi innocent et aussi gentil qu'il le montre ! Tu le verras par la suite, notamment avec une scène des plus extraordinaire avec Blaise ! Merci pour vos reviews groupée et bisous !

**marion-moune :** Contente que cela t'ait plu, surtout que j'ai eu du mal avec ce Lemon ! Bisous !

**Gaya :** Mais non, c'est pas sadique de vous faire attendre ! Et pis, c'était une gentille fin, non ? loll !

**Petite grenouille :** Contente de voir que O&F m'amène des lecteurs ! Il est vrai qu'il est dommage de ne pas avoir de review par ce sit, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ! Contente de te voir ici !

**Chrys63 :** J'espère aussi que des salauds comme lui ne court pas les rues, sinon, ce ne serait guère rassurant ! Des détailles sur Sev et Nev ? Mais tout de suite, voyons ! loll ! Bien sûr que si, je vais faire de la juge quelqu'un de sadique, voyons ! Très sadique ! Mais bon, tu verras ça par après ! Contente que le Lemon t'ait plus et Bonne vacances !

**Lunenoire :** L'était bonne, la douche froide ?

**Thealie :** Pour Rose, toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre ! Patience !

**Dmslash :** Va m'arracher des larmes, si tu continues ! loll ! Je suis tout particulièrement sensible, aujourd'hui, alors merci pour tes compliments, ça remonte le moral !

**Quirpoquo :** J'adore également quand les situations de 'Je suis le plus fort a non, pas tant que ça !' surviennent et c'est pour cela que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à… fracasser Marx ! loll ! Je suppose que ces lecteurs avaient mieux à faire… Va savoir ! En tout cas, contente d'en avoir encore !

**Laika la Louve :** Mpfff… Je viens de penser que je devais absolument t'envoyer ma suite par mail ! loll ! Comme si j'allais tuer Draco ! Tu sais que j'y tiens bien trop que pour lui faire le moindre mal, allons ! C'est bien connu : Draco Powaaa ! loll ! La juge n'est pas Ombrage car la Juge est belle ! Pourrie de l'intérieur, mais belle ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre crapaud qui était moche et pourrie ! loll ! A la prochaine, bientôt j'espère !

**Shyrinia :** Pousse la toto… je savais que j'aurai du expliquer ce que cela veut dire ! C'est un simple jeu qui consiste… à pousser la toto ! Loll ! En fait, c'est un jeu d'enfance ! Quand j'étais petite, mon frère, ma sœur et moi avions des mini tracteurs… Et on s'amusait à se foncer dedans ! loll ! Je sais, je sais… Les gosses ! loll ! Et vi, l'enfant sera puissant.. Trèèès puissant ! J'ai hâte de… d'écrire une certaine scène avec lui en scène ! Mouahahahaha ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci.

**Draya Felton :** Tu t'es décidée à la lire… Heu.. Tu as lu Cœur de Cristal, j'espère, avant ? Non parce que j'ai appris que certains ne le faisait pas et… Disons que c'est dure, pour comprendre certaines choses ! loll ! Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas.

**Ziza :** Vi, je suis bien en avance sur O&F sur ce sit ! Pour la simple raison que mes lecteurs de ce sit allait lire sur O&F et ne me postaient pas de review quand je publiais ici… C'était des plus agaçant ! loll ! Donc, je reprends de l'avance ici, et oui ! Pour ta question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ! A peluche.

**Vif d'or :** Non, non, tu étais… deux jours en avance ! loll ! De rien pour ce long chapitre, en voici un autre !

**Danielove :** Qui est la juge ? Heu… Navrée, mais si tu ne sais pas qui est la juge, tu n'as pas ta place ici en premier, en second, relis la fic !

**LolieShing :** C'est censé, mais ce serait trop gentil, si c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? loll ! Tu n'en veux plus à Blaise, maintenant que je t'ai expliqué, hu ? Et tu en auras de nouveau, du Sneville, comme tu l'appelle ! loll ! Même plus que ce que tu crois ! J'espère que cela te plaira. Je te remercie pour ton avis, d'ailleurs, sur le début de ce chapitre ! J'espère que ton envie de chocolat a été assouvie ! Bonne lecture pour ce qu'il te reste à lire.

**Wyneak :** Bah, de rien ! C'est un plaisir de publier ! loll ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Sahada :** Merci.

**Lucy-hp :** Non, Ryry restera tel qu'il est, même si cet acte les as rapproché. La juge agis par vengeance et par folie.

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Nan, il fait froid ! J'ai un pull-over et des pantoufles rembourrée ! Quand on voit l'été, je te le dis, on crains pour l'hiver ! loll ! Bah, ça aurait pu être Draco ! Mais il était trop jeune ! Donc.. Merci pour le cadeau ! loll !

**Synopsis :** Flute ! Encore quelqu'un qui réchappe à la fin Sadique ! Pas grave, y'en aura d'autre ! loll ! Draco n'est PAS gentil ! Il ne l'est que pour Harry ! A pars ça, c'est toujours un chieur. Il ne tue plus, il ne dis plus de méchanceté, mais uniquement pour Harry. Il n'en pense pas moins ! Et Harry le sait… Et cette fic Est dégoulinante de romantisme… M'enfin, on fait avec ce qu'on a… Y'a des ennuis qui vont remuer un peu tout ça !

**Ptite-Julia :** Je te remercie beaucoup ! Cela fait plaisir de recevoir un mot encourageant, surtout quand on ne s'y attend pas et qu'on en a besoin. Merci beaucoup et contente que cela te plaise.

**ChrisHalliwellPotter :** Ben… Voici le chapitre 16 ! Le 17 mettra du temps, je suis en examen ! loll ! Merci pour cette petite review, ça fait plaisir !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Saute pas trop haut, attention au plafond ! loll ! J'espère que ce seizième chapitre te fera tout autant plaisir que les 15 précédents ! Bye bye

**Mahun Célestre Black :** Voici la suite ! Bien venu parmi… heu.. Nous ? mdr !

**Vert Emeraude :** On ne saura malheureusement jamais ce que c'est que d'être au lit avec un des deux… (soupir) Dommage ! loll !

**Sevy Snape :** Héhéhé ! Je complotais ce problème de sortilège depuis longtemps! Loll !

**Love d'Harry :** Bah, que veux-tu ? Harry est protecteur avec Draco et Draco est protecteur avec Harry ! En outre, seul Draco a le droit de le taquiner ! loll ! Pour l'accident, c'est légèrement expliqué dans ce chapitre ! Elle est quand même un peu tarer, la juge ! loll !

**Elodie :** D'une traite ? Mais dis donc, tu n'as pas dormi pendant combien de temps ? loll ! Je suis flattée, merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le reste ! Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Quand il faut Réagir**

* * *

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon, blottis dans leur divan. D'un ton docte, Severus venait de résumer ce qu'ils avaient appris la veille et tous regardaient alors les Potter-Malfoy.

« La question est donc : que comptez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda le professeur des potions.

Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda Harry.

« C'est à toi de décider, lui dit le brun. Je te suivrais quoi que tu choisisses. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire et le serra précieusement contre lui.

« Que puis-je faire ? dit-il en regardant Hermione. Quels sont mes droits vis-à-vis de Rose ? »

Hermione se redressa légèrement.

« Il faut savoir que la situation est compliquée. Rose porte ton nom et tu es son demi-frère, tu devrais donc avoir le droit de l'adopter. Cependant, ton père n'a jamais signé le papier de reconnaissance parentale, cela complique donc les choses ! Si tu décidais de l'adopter et que quelqu'un cherchait à s'y opposer, on pourrait chercher à faire croire qu'elle n'appartient pas à ta famille mais à une branche tout a fait différente portant le même nom.

« – Il n'en existe pas, dit Draco.

« – Mais on pourrait se débrouiller pour qu'il en existe, répondit la brune. Tout le monde sait que le ministère est corruptible ! On peut créer une famille, crois-moi !

« – Mais si on ne s'y oppose pas ?

« – Alors dans ce cas, Rose te revient de droit. Elle est ta demi-sœur, tu es son tuteur, tout simplement. Elle aurait sans doute dû t'être confié, mais étant dans le monde moldu, les dirigeants n'ont sans doute pas pu te retrouver.

« – L'affaire ne peut-elle pas se résoudre du côté moldu ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

« – Elle se réglera au préalable du côté moldu, répondit Hermione. Mais Draco devra aussi demander l'autorisation au monde magique… Et la juge peut s'y opposer.

« – Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette fille ?

« – Mais elle a aussi dit qu'elle voulait te pourrir la vie ! dit Sept. Elle pourrait vouloir t'en empêcher et brandir ses droits.

« – Une juge qui se juge ? Ce serait un peu difficile…

« – Dans ce genre de cas, le ministre met sur pied un concile contenant les chefs de chaque département ! Ils sont 'les jurys'. Et ils décident. Le ministre approuve leur décision et elle est Irrévocable. Les deux partis sont les… avocats de leur propre cause, ce qui donne généralement faveur au juge, vu qu'il connaît le droit mieux que son opposition… »

Draco gronda.

« En bref, si je décide d'adopter Rose, du point de vue moldu, pas de problème, et du point de vue magique, j'aurai de sérieux ennuis ?

« – Probablement. Elle ne réclamera peut-être pas sa fille, mais il se pourrait qu'elle s'oppose malgré tout à l'adoption en se servant des préjugés passés…

« – Merveilleux, dit Draco, se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« – Et si en plus de cela, elle proclame que Rose est Sa fille et qu'elle ne veut pas la confier à un ancien Mangemort…

« – On est dans la merde ! dit Harry.

« – Précisément, répondit Hermione. Si ton père avait signé ce papier, cela aurait déjà un peu simplifié les choses…

« – Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, la regardant.

« – Parce qu'à partir du moment où un enfant appartient à Une famille spécifiquement pure, il y a le droit dit 'descendant' qui entre en jeux. Une lignée aussi ancienne que celle des Malfoy… C'est un grand prestige. »

Draco hocha de la tête, pensif.

« C'est quoi, le droit dit 'descendant' ? demanda Harry.

« – Le droit descendant ne vaut que pour les sorciers de pure souche, expliqua Hermione. On dit qu'un membre d'une famille de pure souche ne peut être séparée de sa famille car il est important pour son héritage magique d'être avec eux. Rose étant sous le nom des Malfoy, cela aide, mais sans reconnaissance paternelle, ça ne pourra être invoqué. En outre, du point de vue des Moldus, cela serait considérablement plus facile.

« – En clair, si mon père ne signe pas ce papier, je n'aurai aucun droit vis-à-vis de Rose, dit Draco.

« – Très exactement ! » répondit Hermione.

Draco jura.

« Ton père est vivant, tu sais, dit soudainement Severus. En mauvais état étant donné sa sentence, mais vivant… »

Draco regarda l'homme.

« M'encourageriez-vous à rendre visite à mon cher paternel ?

« – Oui, dit Severus. Avec ce papier, cela aiderait pour l'adoption.

« – Mais quand avez-vous décider de l'adopter ? demanda soudainement Ron.

« – C'était décidé dés que j'ai appris son existence, Weasley, répondit Draco. Je ne peux pas laisser cette petite fille dans cet orphelinat ! Même si ce n'est que ma demi-sœur, ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner dans une de ces baraques pourries !

« – Avant de prendre cette décision, tu devrais déjà te renseigner sur elle, dit Sept. Si Rose a été adoptée, tu ne pourras pas la prendre… Enfin, si, tu pourras, mais… Ce serait un immense traumatisme pour elle, d'autant plus si sa nouvelle famille est charmante !

« – Quels sont mes droits si un tel problème se pose ? demanda aussitôt le blond à Hermione.

« – Tu as le droit à des visites régulières… mais tu ne pourras pas l'adopter. Sauf si tu te bas, mais comme Sept l'a dit, ce serait un grand traumatisme pour elle et c'est donc déconseillé. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Donc, ce que je dois faire, c'est trouver Rose, savoir si elle est adoptée, si oui, aller trouver la famille, leur dire que je désire la rencontrer de temps à autre et si elle ne l'est pas, faire signer un papier à mon père et commencer à me débattre contre le monde magique entier…

« – Oui… Oui, c'est tout a fait ça ! répondit Hermione.

« – Par Merlin, fit Draco, reprenant sa tête entre ses mains. Mais c'est mission impossible ! »

Tous se turent, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry regarda son mari avec angoisse, sentant parfaitement son désespoir. Il passait une main tendre dans son dos et le blond finit par aller se serrer contre lui, s'agrippant fort à son mari.

« Reste calme, Draco, » lui chuchota Harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas et le brun sentit son angoisse s'accroître.

« Nous allons aller dans le jardin, dit soudainement Severus. Je crois savoir que les Gryffondor ont une revanche à prendre sur les Serpentard…

« – Revanche ? fit aussitôt Ron. Je n'appelle pas ça une revanche, j'appelle ça une erreur à réparer !

« – L'Erreur, c'est que tu n'acceptes pas tes défaites, Weasley, dit Blaise.

« – Tu me cherches, Zabini ? Dans cinq minutes dans le jardin ! Prépare-toi à manger la pelouse ! »

Il y eut des mouvements, un peu de bruit, puis Draco et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Le brun serrait toujours son mari contre lui, ce dernier finissant par agrandir leur fauteuil pour se retrouver coucher contre son époux. Le blond ne disait rien, se contentant de rester contre Harry et de trouver une sorte de réconfort contre lui. Il savait qu'il devait se redresser, lui sourire puis partir faire des recherches. Mais il savait également que ce serait le début des problèmes et il n'en voulait pas. Il n'en voulait plus. Il voulait vivre en paix !

« Tu sais… Tant que nous n'entreprenons aucune démarche juridique, nous serons tranquilles, lui dit Harry. Enfin, plus que nous ne le sommes actuellement. Mais tu dois partir ! Allez dans les hôpitaux, essayer de savoir… si Rose est à l'orphelinat... elle doit être si malheureuse !

« – Mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer !

« – Moi je sais, dit Harry en s'écartant de lui. J'ai du faire pas mal de recherches lorsque j'ai voulu écrire Merle Pin. Je me devais de savoir comment une 'fausse identité' devait être construite… Et la première chose à faire était d'inscrire ce nom dans le registre national !

« – Le registre ? Tu as pu le consulter ? s'étonna Draco.

« – Non, dit le brun. Mais la personne qui s'en occupe est… une connaissance. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Pour détecter les sorciers moldus, il était normal de placer un sorcier de ce côté… Un sorcier qui pourrait trouver, grâce à un petit coup d'œil dans le registre, leur adresse…

« – Si tu me disais plutôt de qui il s'agit ? »

Harry sourit, se redressant. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, prit une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, la lança dans le feu et dit d'une voix claire :

« Amelia Bones !

« – L'ancienne directrice du département de Justice magique ? fit Draco.

« – Exactement, » dit le brun.

Le visage assez vieux d'Amelia Bones apparut soudainement. Elle regarda d'un air stupéfait la personne qui l'avait appelée mais lui sourit.

« Monsieur Potter… Encore une identité à falsifier ?

« – Pas exactement, madame Bones. Il me faudrait un renseignement…

« – Je vous écoute ! dit la dame.

« – Pourriez-vous me trouver l'adresse actuelle de Rose Malfoy ? »

Amelia Bones sembla étonnée un instant mais hocha de la tête.

« Une seconde, » lui dit-elle.

Elle disparut un instant, Harry finissant par s'agenouiller devant l'âtre. Draco, lui, se redressa et s'assit, impatient. Le visage ridé réapparut et la dame sourit à Harry et Draco.

« Elle est à l'orphelinat de Bristol. Il se trouve juste en face de l'hôtel de ville…

« – Merci madame Bones, dit Harry. Je vous fais confiance pour ne parler de cela à personne !

« – Comme d'habitude, répondit la vieille dame. Bonne journée, monsieur Potter. »

Et elle disparut de nouveau.

« Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle ne dira rien ? demanda aussitôt Draco.

« – Elle n'a rien dit pour Tobias Evans. Je lui fais confiance pour cela… Et maintenant, tu sais où tu dois te rendre pour rencontrer Rose. »

Draco déglutit. Rose… sa demi-sœur… Sa petite sœur !

« Et si jamais elle ne veut pas me rencontrer ? » fit-il soudainement.

Harry sourit tendrement et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ne lui dis pas tout de suite qui tu es… Va juste la voir… Au moins pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Pendant ce temps, je me renseigne pour le papier que ton père devra signer.

« – Oh, merde, dit Draco. Je vais devoir aller le voir, celui-là ! »

Harry eut une grimace, prenant les mains de Draco.

« Dis-toi que ce sera la dernière fois. Et puis c'est pour le bien de Rose ! »

Draco sourit et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Que ferais-je sans toi ? demanda-t-il, fixant son époux avec joie.

« – Va savoir, dit le brun. Allez, va te changer ! Et file ! Tu seras pour elle un rêve qui devient réalité… »

Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit et, sans attendre, il se leva, bondissant vers le hall. Il revint sur ses pas, donnant un baiser plus qu'ardant à Harry, le laissant ensuite avec un rire derrière lui. Le blond grimpa à l'étage en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, se jetant presque sur sa garde robe où il bénit cent fois les vêtements moldus s'y trouvant. Il hésita un instant, finissant par attraper un ensemble beige, ne voulant pas paraître trop sévère ni trop décontracté. Il se déshabilla en jetant presque les vêtements partout autour de lui, se glissant dans le pantalon tout aussi vite. Il se rappela à la dernière minute d'enfiler une chemise blanche avant de mettre la veste par dessus. Un dernier passage à la salle de bain et il partit rapidement.

« Prends la voiture ! dit Harry qui se trouvait en bas des escaliers.

« – Quoi ? fit Draco. Mais ça va me prendre des heures !

« – Utilise la magie ! Si tu donne ton adresse et qu'on ne voit pas que tu pars en voiture on va trouver ça bizarre, Amour ! »

Draco hocha de la tête, le pressant contre lui pour de nouveau l'embrasser avec amour. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être un enfant pressé de rencontrer son idole. Sauf que là, c'était sa petite sœur… Sa sœur ! L'étreinte de Draco se fit plus forte.

« J'ai une petite sœur, dit-il à l'oreille de Harry. Et je t'ai toi ! Et notre futur enfant ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! »

Le brun sourit et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

« Allez, file, lui dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle a rêvé des dizaines de fois qu'un membre de sa famille apparaisse… Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas réaliser son rêve ! »

Draco s'écarta de lui, inspira fièrement avant d'embrasser encore Harry, bien que faisant durer l'instant plus longtemps. Ils se séparèrent alors mais, ouvrant la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme au cheveux brun-blond, celui-ci semblant surpris de l'arrivée inattendue du couple devant lui. Draco reprit aussitôt son air supérieur et méprisant.

« On peut vous aider ? demanda-t-il, cinglant.

« – Heu… Oui, je suis le journaliste qui vous a écrit…

« – Oh ! fit Harry, visiblement surpris de le voir là. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

« – Oui, je sais… Mais mes vacances prennent fin dans quelques jours et je me disais que j'allais faire ça aujourd'hui… Mais vous vous apprêtez à partir, visiblement…

« – Oh, non, seul Draco part, répondit le brun. Mais entrez, entrez… Allez donc m'attendre dans le salon ! Je dis au revoir à mon mari et je reviens ! »

Le journaliste hocha de la tête et regarda d'un air inquiet autour de lui, se demandant visiblement dans quelle direction aller. Dobby apparut alors à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« Suivez Dobby ! » dit l'elfe, le sorcier obéissant aussitôt.

Les messieurs Potter-Malfoy le regardèrent puis sortirent.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux lui parler seul ? demanda Draco. Je peux rester, si tu veux…

« – Non, dit Harry. File vite, je m'en occupe. Tu es bien trop pressé de voir Rose pour rester ici à te faire cuisiner. En outre, je ne suis pas seul, il y a tous les autres avec moi. Il faut juste que je leur demande de ne pas parler de Rose en la présence de cet homme.

« – Mhmm… Histoire que ce ne soit pas trop répandu et qu'on ait le temps de préparer notre plan d'attaque. Sage décision. Je vais faire le tour de la maison et les prévenir, puis je partirai. Distrais-le pendant ce temps-là, d'accord ?

« – Pas de problème, dit le brun. Bon voyage ! Et n'oublie pas de voyager par magie. Ça ira plus vite !

« – Fais-moi confiance ! À ce soir ! »

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa, le blond se sauvant pour contourner la maison. Soupirant pour se donner du courage, le brun rentra, allant rapidement au salon et regardant le journaliste admirer les photos de son Mariage et de sa lune de Miel avec Draco.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, dit-il, faisant sursauter l'homme.

« – Oh, pas de problème, monsieur Potter !

« – Potter-Malfoy, dit Harry claquant des doigts et faisant ainsi apparaître deux tasses de thé et des biscuits. Vous désiriez me parler… »

Il désigna l'un des canapés près de la fenêtre, obligeant ainsi l'homme à tourner le dos à la baie vitrée.

« En effet, répondit le journaliste, s'asseyant. Voyez-vous, depuis votre retour, vous avez donné quelques conférences de presse, mais pendant celles-ci, vous n'avez jamais vraiment parlé de vous. Je vais être sincère, monsieur Potter, je m'intéresse beaucoup à votre histoire. »

Harry leva un sourcil légèrement moqueur, prenant pourtant sa tasse dans sa main et buvant doucement, le temps de se donner le temps de réfléchir.

« Quel intérêt y portez-vous ?

« – Un intérêt pédagogique. Je sais, grâce à de nombreuses sources, qu'il vous est arrivé de nombreuses aventures étant enfant… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant d'écrire ses aventures et de les publier.

« – Les écrire ? s'étonna Harry.

« – Oui. Voyez-vous, vous êtes du… bon côté, comme on le nommait à l'époque. Et vous avez sans arrêt œuvrépour le bien. J'ai pensé que peut-être, en écrivant vos histoires et en les publiant, nous aurions une chance de montrer aux jeunes enfants que choisir le bien… est une bonne décision. »

Harry eut un sourire légèrement amer.

« C'est une bonne idée, dit-il. Le problème est qu'en leur racontant mon histoire, vous risquez plutôt de les décourager… »

Le journaliste sembla surpris.

« Il y a beaucoup d'ombres dans la vérité, monsieur, dit Harry. Et la mettre en lumière ne serait pas une bonne idée.

« – Mais… Pourquoi ?

« – Tout d'abord, parce que cela entraînerait beaucoup d'ennuis à certains de mes amis. Ensuite, parce que bien des révélations perturberaient le monde magique.

« – Je n'ose comprendre… » dit l'homme.

Harry eut un sourire, entendant la voiture de Draco démarrer et partir.

« Supposons que votre interview révèle au monde que Poudlard est en fait un lieu dangereux… Que se passerait-il, dites-moi ? »

Le journaliste sembla réfléchir.

« Je suppose que les parents craindraient que leurs enfants s'y rendent.

« – Très exactement, dit le brun. Et cela mettrait en péril tout le système d'éducation sorcier. Vous ne voudriez pas que cela arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

« – Mais Poudlard n'est pas un endroit dangereux ! s'exclama le journaliste.

« – Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dirait si vous écriviez mon histoire. »

Le journaliste sembla avoir le souffle coupé sous cette remarque et Harry sourit d'un air amusé. Au même moment, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant entrer les joueurs de Quidditch. Le journaliste sembla surpris de voir arriver tout ce monde, n'aillant visiblement pas regarder par la fenêtre. Harry regarda ses invités s'asseoir avec un sourire.

« Tiens… Blaise et Angus ne sont pas là ? fit-il.

« – Non, ils ramassent les balles que nous avons utilisées, dit Ron, avachit dans un fauteuil. C'est qui, ce gars ?

« – Un journaliste, répondit le brun, s'amusant de l'air inquiet du reporter.

« – Cool, fit le rouquin. Et l'est là pourquoi ?

« – À votre avis, Weasley ? demanda Severus. La décoration du salon, bien entendu ! »

Les convives rirent, amusés. Dobby apparut alors et s'enquit de ce que voulaient boire les invités, ceux-ci répondant rapidement. L'elfe disparut et revint avec les boissons commandées repartant aussitôt.

« Étant donné votre refus concernant votre vie à Poudlard, puis-je au moins vous interroger sur votre vie actuelle, voir même poser des questions à vos amis ? demanda finalement le journaliste.

« – Si ça ne les dérange pas, je veux bien, dit Harry, souriant à l'homme. Cependant, ne nous en veuillez pas si nous nous livrons à nos activités habituelles. Après tout, nous n'allons pas rester assis ici par un temps aussi… merveilleux.

« – Oh, oui, je… je comprends ! » dit le journaliste, souriant.

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Bien, alors buvons notre verre puis allons dehors. Je n'ai rien prévu, cependant, je suis certain que quelques-uns ou quelques-unes d'entre vous auront une idée… »

Les invités eurent un sourire presque sadique. Oh oui, ils avaient des idées… Notamment une qui consistait à torturer un journaliste agaçant !

* * *

Après avoir quitter rapidement les invités et sorti sa voiture du garage, Draco roula un peu, s'éloignant de la maison pour un transplanage sans risque. Il dût se concentrer fortement pour faire apparaître la voiture dans un 'endroit isolé' et fut assez satisfait quand il se retrouva dans une place désertique… enfin, presque, vu que des pierres tombales parsemait l'endroit. Le blond eut une grimace d'agacement et fit démarrer la voiture, cassant quelques sépultures au passage et les réparant par magie. Il bénit sans fois l'anti-choc de sa voiture… anti-choc qui lui avait empêcher une mort certaine la veille.

Il dut rouler un petit moment pour trouver l'hôtel de ville, ce qu'il fit rapidement après avoir demander son chemin à un homme dans la rue. Il conduisit doucement, regardant la pluie ravager les rues et grimaçant à l'idée qu'à moins d'un changement radical de vent, celle-ci serait chez eux à la tombée de la nuit ou le lendemain. Il haussa les épaules et tourna enfin dans la rue tant rechercher. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner quel bâtiment était l'hôtel de ville : c'était le plus grand et celui qui arborait des drapeaux ! Bien que remarquablement beau, Draco n'y fit pas attention du tout et regarda de l'autre côté de la rue, regardant l'orphelinat.

C'était un bâtiment sombre de construction ancienne. Il avait de hautes fenêtres et des grilles tout aussi grandes entouraient la bâtisse. Il grimaça aussitôt, pensant avec colère que ce n'était définitivement pas un bâtiment pour des enfants. S'arrêtant juste devant, il coupa le moteur de sa voiture, lui lançant un sortilège de 'me vole pas' tant qu'il était caché à l'intérieur. Il rangea ensuite sa baguette dans une poche de son pantalon et sortit après avoir pris son parapluie. Quand il eut fermé sa voiture, il se tourna vers le bâtiment et vit que des enfants le regardaient avec curiosité par les fenêtres. Il sourit, se demandant si parmi eux se trouvait sa petite sœur mais préféra ne pas s'attarder à les regarder, se dirigeant vers les marches menant à la porte.

Devant celle-ci, il inspira un bon coup, prenant son air supérieur. Il aurait pu se montrer gentil, attentionné, mais il préférait montrer de lui un côté fort, décidé. La femme qui lui ouvrit la porte en fut très vite impressionnée. Draco la regarda des pieds à la tête, la jugeant du premier regard. Gentille, mais écrasée par un ou une supérieur. Peureuse. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour, madame, lui dit-il de son ton aristocratique. Je suis navré d'arriver ainsi à l'improviste, mais il s'agit d'une affaire capitale !

« – Heu... Une affaire capitale, Monsieur… ?

« – Malfoy… Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy, pour être exact.

« – Malfoy ? dit la dame, impressionnée par tous les noms que Draco avait dit. Comme Rose Malfoy ? »

Draco lui sourit plus encore.

« Vous avez deviné, lui dit-il. Je suis en effet là pour elle. Mais pourrions-nous en parler dans un endroit plus… sec ?

« – Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, où ai-je la tête... ? Entrez, entrez ! »

Draco s'exécuta, secouant son parapluie à l'extérieur et le plaçant intelligemment sur le torchon à l'entrée. Il décrocha son manteau et l'accrocha au portemanteau sur sa droite, replaçant sa veste moldue convenablement, plus pour se laisser le temps d'observer mieux encore son vis-à-vis. Elle était petite et assez dodue, ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés ramenés en un chignon assez lâche derrière lui. Dans les environs de la trentaine, sans doute n'avait-elle jamais fait autre chose que de subir les ordres de son supérieur. Restait à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Êtes-vous la… directrice de cet établissement ? demanda Draco, feintant de vouloir simplement s'assurer de son identité.

« – Oh, non, pas du tout, dit la dame. Je suis sa sœur. Amelia est partie discuter avec monsieur le maire…

« – Je vois, dit Draco. Et votre nom est… ?

« – Jessica Berfilio…

« – Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, madame.

« – Mademoiselle, » rectifia aussitôt la petite femme, rougissante.

Draco crut qu'il allait vomir quand il comprit que la femme était attirée par lui. Il lui fit pourtant un sourire amical.

« Il eût été préférable que je parle à votre sœur directement, mais je vous fais confiance pour lui retransmettre fidèlement mes paroles, dit Draco, voyant que la petite grosse se flattait du compliment déguisé. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans votre bureau…

« – Oh, oui, excellente idée ! »

La dame partit aussitôt, semblant bien pressée de rejoindre la pièce.

_'Merlin, faites qu'elle ne croit pas que j'ai l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle là-bas !'_ pensa Draco, fronçant le nez alors qu'il avançait à sa suite.

Il profitait de l'avance de Berfilio pour regarder la décoration, une grimace de mécontentement sur le visage. Tout était si sombre… Le sol était fait d'un carrelage brunâtre horrible et les murs peints d'un vert foncé hideux. Draco aimait le vert, car il était un Serpentard et que les yeux de son époux étaient de cette couleur… Mais ce vert-là était laid et il se demanda pourquoi on infligeait une telle horreur aux enfants ! Il y avait bien entendu des fenêtres, mais le temps sombre de l'extérieur n'aidait en rien et de lourds rideaux noirs les encadraient. S'il n'avait su que c'était un orphelinat, Draco aurait pensé qu'il était dans un salon funéraire ! Il n'y avait ni cadre, ni dessin sur les mûrs. Rien que ce vert hideux, rien qui ne montrât la présence d'un enfant.

« Nous y sommes, fit soudain la petite femme, s'arrêtant devant une porte tout aussi laide que le reste de la maison. C'est le bureau de ma sœur, mais je l'utilise aussi ! »

Draco lui fit un sourire en réponse, préférant se taire. Quand Berfilio ouvrit la porte du bureau, Draco comprit tout de suite où était passé l'argent de la décoration du couloir ! La pièce était si décorée que s'en était nauséeux. Des tapis, des rideaux, des cadres, des lampes pourvues de mille cristaux, des chaises sculptées avec précision et pourvues de coussins moelleux, des armoires de bois clair aux vitres étincelantes… Draco se sentit aussitôt étouffer par l'épaisseur qui se dégageait des murs recouverts de longs rideaux, par les voiles qui pendaient du plafond, les coussins, les fauteuils immenses… Il eut un pas de recul, sa claustrophobie l'emprisonnant avec force.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Berfilio, visiblement inquiète.

Draco eut du mal à se remettre.

« Veui… Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il. Mais… J'ai été ébloui par la décoration… »

Berfilio se dandina et Draco eut envie de la frapper.

« C'est élégant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est à ma sœur, bien que ce soit moi qui suis l'inspiratrice de ce décor. »

Bien que difficilement, le blond sourit, maudissant au passage la pluie qui l'empêchait de demander l'ouverture rapide et immédiate de la fenêtre.

« Mais asseyez-vous, » dit la dame, lui désignant le fauteuil le plus proche.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, feintant d'admirer chaque bibelot et autres horreurs avec fascination. La dinde – il avait définitivement décidé que cela lui convenait mieux que son nom de baptême – se racla la gorge et Draco fit semblant d'être gêné.

« Hem, fit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Excusez-moi, mais je ne puis m'empêcher d'admirer votre décoration. Cela est vraiment très… Volumineux ! »

La dinde gloussa, visiblement peu consciente du reproche déguisé.

« Mais où ai-je la tête ! dit Draco. Je ne suis pas là pour cela, mais plutôt pour vous parler de Rose…Ou plutôt de sa famille !

« – Je suis très surprise que cette petite ait une famille, dit la dinde, le regardant de ses grands yeux. Quand elle nous a été confiée, on nous a dit qu'aucun membre n'avait été trouvé…

« – Et cela est tout a fait normal, dit Draco. Voyez-vous, madame, ma famille, bien qu'anglaise, a trouvé bon d'immigrer en France. Il nous arrive de revenir en Angleterre pour les affaires, mais cela est rare. Pourtant, il y a de cela près de six ans, mon père, Lucius Malfoy, s'est vu obliger de revenir ici pour une raison qui lui attira bien des ennuis. Sachez d'abord que mon père n'est pas… quelqu'un de bien. Pour ne pas dire de très mauvais ! Il a été élevé comme un enfant gâté et malheureusement, très jeune, il s'est acoquiné avec de mauvaises personnes… Ce sont elles qu'il venait voir lors de son voyage, prétextant vouloir jeter un œil aux affaires familiales. Durant son voyage, il ne s'est pas attiré que des ennuis financiers mais également sentimentaux. Il a en effet eu une relation avec une dame… qu'il a laissé tomber lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle portait un enfant. Vous l'avez bien entendu compris, il s'agit de la mère de Rose, ma demi-sœur, donc. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de cela, bien entendu. Tout du moins, il ne l'a pas fait avant d'aller en prison…

« – En prison ! s'exclama la dinde.

« – Et oui, fit Draco, secouant la tête d'un air las. Les ennuis de mon père cette année-là l'ont poussé aux pires crimes qu'un homme puisse faire et les autorités ont fini par lui mettre la main dessus lorsqu'il est revenu en Angleterre. Il fut incarcéré à une prison fort peu connue mais très fiable nommée Azkaban. J'ai heureusement été épargné car je me suis émancipé de mon père très jeune… »

La dinde le regarda d'un air admiratif et Draco sourit d'un air vaillant.

« Depuis peu, ma vie a retrouvé un semblant de paix et je suis revenu vivre en Angleterre, de manière à être plus proche de mes amis universitaires et de mes affaires. Et un jour, pris de nostalgie, j'ai rendu visite à mon père qui m'a parlé de Rose. Il faut croire que cela travaillait sa conscience… Mais toujours est-il qu'aussitôt après avoir entendu parler de ma demi-sœur, j'ai mis tous les moyens à ma disposition pour la retrouver, ce qui fut vite fait. Et me voici !

« – Vous voulez l'adopter… Oui, je comprends. En fait, c'est à peine si vous avez des démarches à faire, il me suffit du document de paternité de votre père…

« – Malheureusement, mon père ne l'a jamais signé ! dit Draco. Comprenez bien que… c'est un salaud ! Il m'est difficile de dire cela, car c'est mon père, mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il a fait à la mère de ma pauvre sœur et à cette dernière… Je ne puis reculé et je dois voir la vérité en face : mon père est un salaud ! Et il n'a pas voulu reconnaître son enfant. Cependant, j'ai bon espoir de le convaincre de signer ce papier.

« – Ce serait en effet bien plus facile ! Avec ce papier, vous obtiendrez la garde de Rose en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais sans, il vous faudra faire la demande et accueillir une assistante sociale qui décidera si, oui ou non, vous êtes un bon tuteur pour cette enfant. »

Draco sourit.

« Je sais ! Et j'aimerai vraiment que ma sœur n'ait pas à supporter cette attente abominable. Cependant, si je suis là, outre pour vous raconter cette longue histoire, c'est également pour la voir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache pourquoi je suis là ni qui je suis, car je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs ! Imaginez que mon père refuse de signer ce document et que l'on me refuse le droit de l'adopter ? Non, je préfère ne rien lui dire. Cela dit, j'apprécierai beaucoup de la rencontrer…

« – Oh, si vous voulez mon avis, elle devinera très vite pourquoi vous êtes là et qui vous êtes également…

« – Ah ? fit le blond, surpris. Pourquoi cela ?

« – Et bien, voyez-vous, elle vous ressemble beaucoup. C'est pour cela que j'ai été surprise quand vous m'avez dit votre nom ! Non seulement vous avez les mêmes traits physique, mais en plus le nom… J'ai cru que vous étiez son père ! »

Draco eut un léger rire.

« Allons, je suis trop jeune, dit-il, riant toujours. Non, non, je suis moi-même une réplique pratiquement parfaite de mon père ! Il arrivait même que l'on nous confonde, avant qu'il n'aille en prison…

« – Depuis combien de temps y est-il ? s'enquit la dinde, semblant compatissante.

« – Un an, seulement… Ou déjà, cela dépend du point de vue, répondit Draco.

« – Ah, oui, je comprends… du point de vue humain, il valait mieux qu'il soit enfermé mais du point de vue familial… Mais je vais aller chercher la petite ! Vous serez sûrement ravi de la voir ! »

Draco approuva fermement de la tête, souriant d'un air faussement ravi. La vérité était qu'il mourrait de peur. Il eut soudainement le désir qu'Harry soit à ses côtés. Harry aurait su comment se comporter avec Rose. Il l'aurait mise à l'aise avec son air tendre, lui aurait parler attentivement, l'aurait écouter… Lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire ! Que devait-il dire à cette petite fille ? Est-ce que vraiment elle devinerait leur lien familial dés son entrée dans la pièce ? Et si c'était le cas… Qu'en dirait-elle ? Serait-elle heureuse ? Ou au contraire effrayée ? Et si elle ne le devinait pas, devait-il lui dire ? L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur et il jouait nerveusement avec un morceau de sa veste, respirant vite. N'y tenant plus, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, l'ouvrant pour respirer l'air avec force. L'air fut un bienfait pour ses nerfs. Non, il ne devait pas lui dire. Il devait simplement la regarder, la saluer et peut-être lui parler un peu… Et si elle posait des questions… Alors il aviserait !

Le cliquetis de la porte le fit sursauter et il referma la fenêtre se retournant. Il entendit vaguement la dinde lui signaler son retour mais ne lui répondit pas. Il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Semblant minuscule aux côtés de Berfilio, ses cheveux blonds légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Draco, Rose le fixait avec de grands yeux noirs interrogateurs. Ce n'était qu'un petit bout et ses vêtements – d'une horrible couleur étaient trop grands pour elle qui semblait soudainement si menue. Elle avait un léger bleu près du menton et une écorchure sur le genou. Mais Draco ne vit que cette petite moue volontaire appartenant au Malfoy. Celle-là même qu'il avait, que son père, son grand-père et encore bon nombre de personnes dans sa famille possédaient. Et cela le fit sourire.

La petite fille le regarda, de son visage rond d'enfant. Elle l'analysait des pieds à la tête, des questions plein les yeux. Sa petite bouille innocente eut tôt fait de conquérir Draco, à sa grande stupéfaction. Il avait été enfant unique, ce qu'il avait chèrement regretter étant enfant… Mais il avait à présent une sœur, une petite sœur ! Et elle était juste devant lui.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il, bien que difficilement.

« – Bonjour, répondit la petite fille d'une voix timide, le regardant toujours de cette manière curieuse et enfantine.

« – Tu es Rose, c'est cela ? fit Draco, décidant de jouer la carte de l'ignorant.

« – Voui, » fit la petite fille, n'osant pas s'avancer.

Draco fit un sourire et s'installa sur une chaise proche de lui, tendant ensuite la main pour que sa sœur s'avance. Celle-ci sembla hésiter, regarda la dame à côté d'elle puis Draco.

« Allons, avance, Rose ! » dit la dinde, la poussant un peu.

La fillette, mal à l'aise, s'approcha doucement de Draco, s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui. Le blond sourit, ne sachant trop que faire. Il leva les yeux vers la dinde qui les regardait comme si c'était le plus beau moment de sa vie et Draco eut envie de la frapper. Il se racla la gorge et la dinde sursauta. Avisant ses gros yeux, elle rougit.

« Je… Je vais aller voir… ce que font les autres enfants ! » dit-elle.

Et elle sortit bien vite, laissant Draco seul avec sa demi-sœur. Baissant les yeux, il vit que la petite le regardait toujours de sa manière curieuse.

« Hem, fit-il, gigotant.

« – Vous êtes venu pour m'adopter ? dit la petite fille, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

« – Heu… je… heu… »

_'Suis-je en train de bafouiller devant une enfant ? _se dit-il mentalement._ Oh, Merlin, Harry, que ferais-tu ?'_

« Oui, dit-il, surpris de s'entendre répondre cela.

« – Vraiment ? fit la petite fille.

« – Oui », dit une fois de plus Draco, comme ailleurs.

_°Sois franc°_

La pensée avait été si rapide que Draco en fut légèrement surpris. Il se reprit pourtant et décida de suivre le conseil rapide de son amant.

« Rose, il faut que tu t'asseye, cela va être long et surtout… très surprenant ! »

La petite fille sembla surprise mais obéit, plutôt craintive. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, bien qu'avec inquiétude et Draco commença à raconter. Il ne lui cacha rien. Il dit tout, sans exception et sans restriction. Il lui parla du monde sorcier, de la guerre qui venait de finir, de qui il était, de leur père, de leur problème, de tout ! Il simplifia bien entendu énormément, mais Rose sut tout. Plus son récit avançait, plus elle semblait stupéfaite de ce qu'elle entendait. À la fin, quand Draco se tut, la petite fille avait la bouche grande ouverte, pétrifiée.

« Je… je suis une sorcière, lui dit-elle, le regardant. Et c'est pour ça que je fais toutes ses choses bizarres… »

Draco hocha de la tête, souriant en pensant que sa sœur devait en effet avoir fait ses premières démonstrations magiques.

« Et tu… Tu es mon frère ! lui dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai un grand frère ! »

Elle bondit de son siège et se précipita sur lui, attrapant ses jambes et enfouissant son visage contre. Mal à l'aise, Draco paniqua. Il s'était habitué aux démonstrations d'affection d'Harry mais qu'était-il supposé faire avec un enfant ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il faisait avec Harry !

_°Prend-là dans tes bras, crétin !°_ lui fut soufflé, le faisant sursauter. Définitivement, il fallait qu'il parle de cela avec Harry !

Obéissant à son amant, il se pencha et souleva la petite, la faisant asseoir sur ses genoux et la serrant contre lui. Machinalement, il lui caressa le dos, chaque geste lui venant à l'instinct. En fin de compte, ce n'était pas si difficile… Il se demandait juste pourquoi Rose pleurait le fait d'avoir un frère… Bon, il n'était pas parfait, il devait l'avouer, mais de là à en pleurer !

_°Idiot !°_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Comment ça, idiot ? Qu'est-ce que Harry voulait dire ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette facilité à lui imposer des pensées, comme ça ! Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas les siennes, c'était désagréable ! Seul un sentiment d'agacement lui fut répondu et Draco s'empêcha de grogner. Rose aurait trouvé ça inquiétant. La petite fille semblait enfin se calmer, à sa grande joie, et il se mit rapidement à réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire pour l'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'il avait révélé. Il pouvait lui faire jurer, mais une petite fille de son âge tiendrait-elle sa promesse ? Grimaçant légèrement, Draco se dit que non. Non, certainement pas ! Un tel secret, ça se disait ! Il fallait qu'il se débrouille pour la faire taire. Mais par quel moyen ? Il ne pouvait pas lui effacer la mémoire, tout de même !

Caressant lentement le dos de sa sœur, il regarda la pièce un long moment et sourit en trouvant enfin la solution. Pas besoin de lui effacer la mémoire, il n'avait qu'à la bloquer… mais la bloquer de manière à ce qu'elle en soit consciente. Satisfait de son idée, il écarta la petite fille de lui, sortit un mouchoir, lui essuya les yeux, les joues puis le nez et lui sourit.

« Écoutes-moi bien, Rose, lui dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurante. Je sais que ce concept de magie, que tous ces problèmes dont je t'ai parlé sont des choses exaltantes ! Que tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est d'aller crier partout que tu as un frère et que celui-ci est un sorcier, comme toi ! Et qu'en plus de cela, il va venir t'adopter dès qu'il aura les papiers nécessaires… Mais il ne faut pas en parler !

« – Pourquoi ? fit Rose, se frottant les yeux, ses cheveux blonds assez ébouriffés.

« – Parce que les Moldus, les personnes dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques, ne doivent rien savoir de tout cela ! Tu comprends, c'est quelque chose de capital ! Un secret universel pour le monde de la magie ! Mais il n'y a pas que cela, Rose ! On ne doit pas savoir que je t'ai rendu visite à cause… à cause de la méchante dame dont je t'ai parlé !

« – La vipère ? dit la fillette.

« – Oui, dit Draco, sentant son cœur se serrer à l'énoncé du surnom de la mère de la fillette. À cause de cette vipère…

« – Je dirais rien, c'est promis ! déclara la petite fille.

« – Ma Rose, dit tendrement Draco, lui flattant les cheveux. Je sais que tu ne voudras rien dire… Mais il y a des moyens de te faire parler… Des moyens doux… ou douloureux. »

Rose sembla inquiète à ses mots.

« C'est pour cela que je vais te quelque chose qui va t'empêcher de dire la vérité… Elle va seulement la détourner… Tu te souviendras de moi, de tout ce que je t'ai dit… Mais tu ne pourras dire à personne ce que tu sais ! Chaque fois que tu voudras le dire, cela sera transformer en autre chose.

« – Tu vas me faire dire des mensonges ? dit la petite fille. Mais ce n'est pas bien, les mensonges.

« – Ce n'est pas bien, sauf quand ils servent à protéger… Et ici, c'est pour nous protéger ! Regarde ! »

Vérifiant que la porte du bureau était bien fermée, Draco sortit sa baguette sous l'œil attentif de la petite fille. Il la pointa doucement vers sa propre main et marmonna rapidement et discrètement une formule, une barrette apparaissant dans sa paume. Elle était petite et très discrète, de confection modeste, bien que Draco n'ait pu s'empêcher d'y placer un 'M' significatif dessus. Il coiffa les cheveux mi-longs de la fillette de ses doigts et plaça la broche dans ses cheveux.

« Personne ne saura, ainsi… Et je pourrais œuvrer discrètement et habillement pour t'amener à mes côtés, d'accord ? »

Rose fit un petit signe de tête et Draco sourit. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main sur sa joue, observant son petit visage avec douceur. Il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse s'attacher aussi vite à un enfant. Bon, il s'agissait de sa sœur, il était donc normal qu'il s'attache à elle, mais cela lui semblait tout de même extraordinaire. Mais tant de choses s'étaient déjà produites dans sa vie, tant de surprises… Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était surpris !

Un bruit dans le couloir le fit sursauter et il se reprit.

« Écoute-moi bien, Rose… Je dois effacer partiellement la mémoire de cette dame…

« – La Grosse Berfilio ! »

Draco s'empêcha de sourire.

« Oui. Il faut que je lui fasse oublier au cas où quelqu'un viendrait lui poser des questions, d'accord ? Alors quand elle entrera, il va falloir que tu partes très vite…

« – Ooh, fit la petite fille, semblant triste. Tu reviendras, hu ? C'est promis ? »

_'Comment une enfant peut-elle déjà être attaché à moi ?'_

_°Parce que tu es toi !° _

Draco sursauta mais n'y fit pas attention.

« Je reviendrai, c'est promis, dit-il à Rose. File ma petite ! Et n'oublie pas : garde toujours ta barrette sur toi !

« – Promis ! » dit l'enfant, se serrant contre lui.

Draco lui rendit son étreinte alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

« File maintenant, » lui chuchota-t-il, la lâchant.

Obéissante, Rose sauta de ses genoux et se précipita vers la porte. Elle bouscula légèrement la dinde puis disparut.

« Mais, fit la femme, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« – Rien de bien grave, dit Draco, croisant les jambes et prenant son air félin. Elle est simplement triste que je ne puisse l'emmener tout de suite… »

D'un mouvement fluide, presque séducteur, Draco se leva, se dirigeant vers la grosse dame en souriant. Celle-ci le regardait, hypnotiser par ses gestes.

'_Trop facile_,' se dit-il, sa baguette dissimulée dans sa veste.

« Mademoiselle, je voulais… vous remercier, lui dit-il, s'arrêtant près d'elle. Vous m'avez été d'une… grande aide ! »

Berfilio rougit, baissant les yeux d'un air prude. Draco eut un sourire sarcastique, sourire qu'il cacha lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

« Et cette aide, dit-il, se penchant sur elle, mérite une récompense. »

La dinde gloussa, encore plus rouge.

« Allons, Monsieur Malfoy, » pavoisa-t-elle.

Le blond sourit et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Oubliette ! dit-il. Et on va faire un joli dodo, aussi ! »

Un second rayon de magie fusa. Draco sourit en voyant la grosse dame s'effondrer et il grimaça. Il avait tout sauf envie de la porter ! Il n'allait quand même pas se fatiguer pour cette chose !

_°Désapprobation°_

« Désapprouve autant que tu veux, Harry, dit Draco à voix haute, faisant léviter le corps endormi jusqu'au divan. Je n'ai jamais porté qu'une seule personne endormie et c'était toi ! »

_°Chaleur au cœur° _

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Je rentre, maintenant, » dit-il.

Et sans attendre, il sortit de l'orphelinat, non sans avoir lancé un dernier sort sur la maison, effaçant ainsi son passage de toutes les mémoires.

* * *

Draco avait préféré rentrer en roulant doucement le long de la route plutôt que de transplaner. Pas qu'il ne voulût pas être chez lui, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et quoi de mieux que de le faire seul dans une voiture à rouler sous la pluie. Cela lui donnait une humeur assez mélancolique, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il pensait à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie, à tout ce qui allait encore être bouleversé dans sa vie.

À Godric's Hollow, Harry était bien conscient de tout cela. Installé dans la cuisine, occupé à préparer du riz en compagnie de Hermione, Louis et Neville, il envoyait de bonnes ondes à son mari, essayant de lui donner du réconfort et, par la même occasion, un sentiment de sécurité.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai préparé assez ? » demanda Hermione, faisant sursauter Harry.

Il se tourna vers le plat de crevettes qu'elle avait minutieusement décortiquées et hocha de la tête.

« – Oui, ça ira… Neville ? Tu avances bien avec les poivrons ?

« – J'ai presque fini, lui répondit son ami.

« – Parfait. Et toi, Louis ? Les oignons ?

« – Terminé, répondit l'acteur, reniflant sous le sourire des autres.

« – Et bien, nous aurons terminé un bon repas pour le retour de Draco… »

Les autres sourirent en voyant Harry tourner sa cuillère doucement, l'air rêveur. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Severus entra, soufflant.

« La prochaine fois qu'un journaliste passe, prévenez, Potter ! Je n'ai jamais été autant questionné et pourtant, j'ai été interrogé vingt-deux heures et quinze minutes par des Aurors/Mangemort, au choix ! »

Les cuisiniers (ou plutôt les réfugiés cuisiniers) rirent.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si pénible, si ? demanda le brun, taquin.

« – Je vous en foutrai, moi, des pas si pénible ! Que cuisinez-vous ?

« – Riz avec crevettes grillées, oignons et poivrons.

« – Vous allez faire ça au beurre ou à l'huile ?

« – J'hésitais, dit Harry. Une idée ?

« – De l'huile, mais pas de l'huile qu'utilise les Moldus. Je vais allez vous faire ça au laboratoire, en attendant, diminuer le feu du riz qu'il ne cuise pas trop vite !

« – Bien chef ! » dit Harry, faisant ce que le maître des potions avait demandé.

Celui-ci ne fit que grogner et sortit d'un pas rapide, visiblement craintif que le journaliste ne l'interpelle pour lui demander quelle était la couleur du premier doudou d'Harry.

« Ce que c'est pénible ! dit Neville. Pourquoi pose-t-il toutes ces questions ?

« – Il veut savoir plein de choses sur le sujet principal de débat dans le monde magique, soit Draco et moi ! Ainsi, il essaye d'apprendre notre manière de vivre et il fait passer ça pour un intérêt croissant pour le héros national…

« – Ce sont vraiment de sales vautours ! » dit Louis, reniflant encore.

Les autres pouffèrent face aux yeux irrités par les oignons du pauvre homme.

« Au fait, Harry… Tu laisses Rogue te conseiller en cuisine ? » fit Hermione.

Harry gloussa, sous l'œil surpris de ses amis.

« Severus est un très bon cuisinier, expliqua-t-il. Ce qui rend Draco très, très jaloux !

« – Il est jaloux des talents cuisinier de Rogue ? demanda Louis, perplexe.

« – Non, rit Harry, touillant le riz. Il est jaloux parce que lorsque nous cuisinons ensemble, il trouve que nous ressemblons à 'un gentil petit couple'.

« – Un gentil petit couple ? » demanda Neville.

Un sourire étrange apparut sur le visage de Harry qui se tourna de nouveau vers sa casserole.

« J'adore cuisiner, dit-il, riant sournoisement en lui. Et Severus, de par son métier, est tout a fait prédisposer à ce genre de travaux. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes associés, nous avons fait un dîner délicieux ! Nous n'arrêtions pas de parler recettes, cuissons et autres… Draco, qui n'y connaît rien, voit en Severus comme un rival, surtout qu'il est réellement doué en cuisine !

« – Voilà quelque chose qu'il nous avait caché ! dit Hermione. Enfin, je dois avouer que s'il s'était mis à nous servir des biscuits fait maison pendant ses cours, j'aurais cru à une tentative d'empoisonnement ! »

Les anciens élèves de l'acariâtre professeur ne purent s'empêcher de rire, leur hilarité redoublant quand ils virent le concerné revenir avec un petit flacon d'huile. Rogue ne fit que s'assombrir un peu plus et par déposer le flacon près de Harry.

« Si on me cherche, je suis dans ma cabane, dit-il. Vous avez suffisamment de mains pour vous débrouillez tout seul ! »

Et il quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de robe noire.

« C'est dingue qu'il mette encore ses robes épaisses et scolaires, ici, dit Hermione. Neville, est-ce qu'il dort dans cette tenue ? »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, bien que Neville rougît légèrement.

« Heu... Non, non, il ne dort pas avec.

« – Il met un pyjama ? De quelle couleur ? Attends, laisse-moi deviner ! Noir ! »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité, Harry surveillant pourtant son ami. Celui-ci était encore plus rouge.

« Je… Je vais voir s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ! » dit-il, partant presque en courant.

Hermione et Louis le regardèrent partir avec surprise.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda la jeune femme.

« – Non, répondit Harry, coupant la plaque chauffante. Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il sourit mystérieusement sous l'œil perplexe de ses deux amis et se plongea dans ses étranges pensées, silencieux et heureux.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**_° Bonus de l'auteur °_**

Neville était sorti très vite de la maison, évitant ainsi le journaliste et le reste de la bande qui s'amusait à le faire tourner en bourrique. Autant il avait trouvé drôle de les voir raconter des âneries, autant il avait fini par préférer se réfugier dans la cuisine avec Harry, Hermione et Louis pour éviter les questions. Il n'aimait pas mentir et il n'aimait pas les journalistes ! Il n'avait rien à gagner en y restant ! Et voilà qu'il fuyait la cuisine pour se retrouver avec la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment voir : Severus Rogue !

_« Neville, est-ce qu'il dort dans cette tenue ? »_

À bien y réfléchir, il valait mieux fuir que de dire la vérité ! Rien que de penser à la tenue de son collègue le faisait rougir alors le dire ! Et puis il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. C'était quelque chose de personnel à Severus. Il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié que tout le monde sache qu'il dormait nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance ! Non, définitivement, il ne le dirait à personne.

Sortant de ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de leur cabanon, Neville poussa un soupir. Quel que soit ce que faisait Severus, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait entrer. Ses sentiments pour l'homme étaient plus que confus. Il travaillait à Poudlard depuis deux ans et, en tant de temps, il s'était considérablement rapproché de son ancien professeur. Le botaniste et le maître des potions devaient constamment faire équipe ensemble car le premier approvisionnait l'autre… Des réunions tardives se déroulaient entre eux pour déterminer quelle plante il pouvait faire étudier aux élèves de manière à ce que ceux-ci sachent déjà ce qu'ils manipulaient en potions. C'était un travail ardu qui leur prenait beaucoup de temps… Beaucoup de soirs !

La première année, Neville avait été terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver avec Severus Rogue. Mais tout c'était très bien passé ! Celui-ci ne le voyait plus comme l'élève incapable qu'il avait mais comme un collègue doué dans son domaine. Oh, bien entendu, il ne lui avait pas dit ainsi ! Mais il lui avait fait comprendre en recherchant sa compagnie, en lui demandant son avis… Et cela avait plus que troublé Neville. Quand les vacances d'été s'étaient terminées, après qu'ils se soient séparés pendant presque deux mois, Neville avait presque couru pour lui dire bonjour lors du conseil de classe préscolaire. Rogue lui avait fait un sourire, un simple petit sourire et le jeune homme avait oublié qu'il existait autre chose que le mystérieux et ténébreux Severus Rogue.

Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer tomber amoureux d'un homme tel que lui. D'un homme en général, en fait ! Neville aimait les femmes. Les femmes de caractère, généralement, sans doute pour masquer sa timidité. Il n'osait pas leur parler, car il était trop intimidé, aussi fallait-il une femme forte pour venir vers lui et non l'inverse. Mais il était attiré par Severus Rogue. Grand, les yeux noirs comme la nuit, le visage sombre, la peau si blanche, presque d'un ton maladif… Il avait des mains qui faisaient rêver Neville et sa langue si tranchante semblait douce, parfois. Il se surprenait à vouloir l'embrasser…

Pendant les trois premiers mois de l'année scolaire, il avait essayé d'éviter son collègue, troublé par ses désirs, par ses envies. Une correspondance avec Harry l'avait aidé. Il lui avait demandé conseil. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas dit que c'était pour lui, ni que la personne concernée était intéressée par Rogue. Non, pas du tout ! Il lui avait parlé subtilement d'un livre dont le personnage principal tombait amoureux d'un homme odieux et du fait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait changer d'opinion ainsi. Harry, à la grande horreur de Neville, avait cru qu'il parlait de Draco et lui, ce que le botaniste s'était empressé de nier avec force. Mais il avait eu sa réponse, Merlin en soit loué.

Le fait était qu'il apprenait à connaître Severus Rogue. Il ne le voyait que comme un homme froid et méchant, il avait appris à voir un homme passionné par son métier, fidèle à ses positions et ses croyances (enfin… Presque !) et surtout, très désireux de reconnaissance. Severus avait besoin de quelqu'un le remerciant pour ses sacrifices, de quelqu'un qui saurait voir ses souffrances. Et Neville les voyait, plus encore depuis qu'ils dormaient dans la même pièce. Parfois, il l'entendait murmurer dans son sommeil, presque gémir d'un air douloureux. Parfois, il se levait pour le border après un cauchemar qui avait fait tomber sa couverture. Parfois, il caressait son front moite de sueur…

Le Noël de cette année-là, Severus Rogue vint le voir dans son bureau et lui offrit un cadeau. C'était une broche en fermoir pour sa cape. Un fermoir en argent en forme de feuille. Et Neville savait qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Il savait que Severus aimait dessiner des fleurs et les figer ensuite dans le cristal. Et si cela l'avait touché, ce n'était rien comparé aux mots que lui avait dit son collègue en sortant.

_'Nos soirs me manquent… Veillez à vous présenter dans mes appartements demain…'_

Après cela, tout s'était précipité. Severus aussi avait semblé troubler par sa présence et Neville s'en était réjoui. Ils parlaient souvent ensembles et pas seulement de plantes. Ils parlaient de leur vie. Bien entendu, Severus était terriblement discret sur lui-même. Ce n'était parfois qu'une phrase ou deux… Jamais de longs discours. Mais cela suffisait largement à Neville.

Le jour du décès de sa mère, lorsqu'ils vinrent à Godric's Hollow, Neville ne voulait pas parler, ni pleurer. Il ne voulait pas parler car il craignait de pleurer… Et il ne voulait pas pleurer pour ne pas mettre Severus mal à l'aise. Mais il l'avait fait. Ils avaient installé leurs affaires dans l'armoire puis s'étaient couchés. Puis, à la surprise de Neville, Severus s'était relevé, avait enfilé une robe de chambre et était venu s'asseoir près de lui. Il avait passé une main sur son visage et lui avait dit d'une voix douce : _'Pleurez ! Cela vaut mieux, croyez-moi !'_

Ému, Neville n'avait su s'il pleurait sa mère ou son bonheur d'avoir cet homme près de lui. Et depuis, tout changeait de plus en plus. Son collègue avait des attentions, pour lui. C'était des pantoufles au pied du lit pour son réveil, une tasse de café tendue avant qu'il ne la demande, un regard fort l'aidant à reprendre sa joie quand il se sentait triste, une veste soudainement posée sur ses épaules quand il faisait froid ou tout simplement un frôlement de sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour lui dire '_je suis là_'.

Personne ne l'aurait cru si Neville avait dit que Severus Rogue était quelqu'un d'attentionné. Discret, comme toujours, mais attentionné ! Enfin, discret… Quand on ne l'énervait pas. Ils s'étaient un peu disputés pendant ces deux ans, mais ce n'était jamais grand-chose. Et Neville en était heureux.

Planté devant la porte de sa cabane, il se décida enfin à entrer. Il fallait bien, de toute façon. Il poussa la porte doucement, presque timidement, pour voir son ancien professeur penché sur des copies à corriger. Il sourit en le voyant si sérieux et concentré et décida de ne pas le déranger.

« Entrez au lieu de rester planté dans l'entrée ! dit soudainement Rogue alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir.

« – C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, » dit Neville.

Seul un sifflement agacé lui répondit et le jeune homme comprit qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas lâcher une autre phrase de ce type et à entrer. Il hésita, cherchant un prétexte à sa venue mais n'en trouvant pas. Il se contenta donc d'aller dans ses affaires, prenant au hasard quelque chose et s'apercevant avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un boxer. Il le replaça vite fait bien fait dans ses affaires, regardant Severus en coin. Rien vu ! Il était sauf !

« Ils sont toujours en train de rire, dans la cuisine ? demanda le maître des potions.

« – Heu… Ils s'étaient légèrement calmés à mon départ, » répondit Neville, allant se poster à la fenêtre.

Severus ne répondit rien, le bruit de sa plume raturant les parchemins se faisant entendre.

« Il va pleuvoir, dit Neville d'un air chagriné.

« – Il fera sûrement bon demain, répondit l'autre homme, à l'étonnement de Neville. Pas de quoi sortir les mouchoirs.

« – Je n'allais pas le faire, répondit Neville. Je trouve simplement cela un peu triste… »

Une fois de plus, seul le silence lui répondit. Perdu dans la contemplation des nuages, Neville sursauta quand il sentit un souffle contre le dessus de sa tête et deux bras passer autour de sa taille. Alors que son cœur exécutait un triple saut périlleux, son visage se teignit d'un rouge vif et sa respiration se bloqua.

« Se…Severus ? balbutia-t-il, interrogateur.

« – Tais-toi donc, pour une fois, » lui fut-il répondu.

Neville obéit, crispé contre la fenêtre, sa respiration pourtant précipitée.

« Cela te dérange donc tant que je sois proche de toi ? lui fut-il soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille.

« – N… Non, non, pas du tout…

« – Alors pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise ? »

Neville bloqua un instant sur la question, ses méninges tournant à cent à l'heure pour offrir au plus vite une réponse, réflexe de son adolescence.

« Parce que j'ai peur, » laissa-t-il échapper.

Les bras autour de sa taille lui donnèrent une étreinte plus forte.

« Je sais que je suis monstrueux et que mon comportement passé avec toi ne m'accordera jamais ta confiance… Mais j'espérais que tu n'aurais plus peur de moi… »

Les bras se retirèrent doucement et Neville se retourna rapidement.

« Non ! Non, non, je n'ai pas peur de vou… de toi ! Je… C'est de moi que j'ai peur ! »

Un sourcil levé de manière perplexe tordit le cœur de Neville : Severus Rogue avait-il conscience que quelque soit son expression, il était séduisant ? Le jeune professeur se sentit rougir et baissa la tête.

_En grandissant, Neville, on s'aperçoit que certaines personnes sont différentes de ce que l'on croit… On s'aperçoit également que nos goûts, nos passions, se modifient selon les épreuves que la vie nous a données… On s'aperçoit qu'on aimait autre fois être fort mais qu'à présent, on a besoin d'une personne forte pour oser lever la tête… Qu'on a besoin de quelque chose qui nous rassure… Qu'on a besoin d'amour, tout simplement. Si le garçon du livre dont tu me parles a changé d'avis… C'est parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que la personne qu'il détestait étant enfant n'était pas si mauvaise. C'est parce qu'en grandissant, il a obtenu ce que nous appelons 'maturité'. C'est parce qu'en grandissant, il s'est rendu compte que son idéal… était en cet homme et en personne d'autre. C'est ce dont je me suis rendu compte par moi-même en revoyant Draco. Et c'est pour cela que je préférerais me pendre plutôt que de le perdre. C'est pour cela que je lui dis chaque jour que je l'aime car je veux qu'il le sache ! Et toute personne rencontrant son idéal devrait le lui dire à l'instant même où ses yeux se porte sur lui !_

« Je vous aime ! dit Neville en relevant les yeux, terrorisé par ce qu'il disait. Je vous aime, Severus Rogue. Je t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de t'aimer car ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque ! J'ai peur de t'aimer car nous avons vingt ans de différence et que tu peux me rejeter pour cela ! J'ai peur de t'aimer car tu as peut-être quelqu'un dans ta vie. J'ai peur de t'aimer parce que tu préférais peut-être quelqu'un de ton âge ! J'ai peur… J'ai peur pour tout un tas d'autres raisons. Parce que tu pourrais encore me détester, même si tu te montres plus gentil ! Parce que… Parce que… »

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'il essayait d'énoncer quelque chose de clair et les bras de son collègue le rapprochèrent violemment de lui. Il se laissa faire, heureux de ne pas l'entendre rire ou de le voir s'éloigner. Il s'accrocha à lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, Neville. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de simple, je dirais même que je passe mon temps à tout compliquer. Je suis hargneux, buté, possessif voir jaloux lorsque j'aime quelqu'un et en plus de cela, j'ai un passé plus que douteux. Mais je t'aime, malgré tout. Va savoir pourquoi. Sans doute à cause de ta discrétion, ta douceur… ta gentillesse. Tu te montres doux avec moi et tu ne me demandes rien en retour et cela me va très bien. Je ne te promets pas que tout ira bien. Je ne te promets pas de toujours te parler comme maintenant ni même de me transformer en amoureux tendre comme l'est devenu Draco. Je peux te certifier que je râlerai tous les matins, que je continuerai d'être amère, que je t'appellerai Londubat en public et que je serai peu démonstratif. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te donner. Je n'ai pas de bonté caché, ni même de caractère larmoyant enfouis. Je suis comme je suis… Il te faudra l'accepter, si tu veux que nous soyons ensembles ! »

À ses paroles, Neville s'était figé, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. Il s'était écarté de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et son sourire s'était élargi alors qu'il écoutait son Severus. Celui-ci le regardait, le visage sérieux, mais les yeux brillants. Il n'était pas doué pour montrer ce qu'il ressentait, mais les yeux de son ancien professeur parlait pleinement pour lui.

« C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie, lui dit Neville. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et non pour de fausses illusions à ton sujet. Je t'aime réservé comme tu l'es… Froid comme tu sais l'être. Mais tu ne l'es pas vraiment… Tes yeux te trahissent, Severus… Je les regarderais quand j'aurai besoin d'être rassuré… »

Assez brusquement, Severus l'embrassa, faisant valser des milliards d'étoiles dans les yeux d'un Neville ébahi. Le châtain ferma les yeux doucement, savourant la sensation d'être dans des bras qu'il ne croyait pas sentir autour de lui et de lèvres sur sa bouche. Il frémit quand la langue si habile en paroles de Severus passa entre ses lèvres mais ne s'en plaignit pas et l'accueillit avec joie. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment, debout devant la fenêtre, avant de se séparer, le cœur léger.

« Et ne me raconte plus autant de conneries qu'il y a cinq minutes ! dit soudainement Severus, au grand étonnement de Neville. Sinon, je recommencerai ! »

Le botaniste sourit joyeusement.

« Oh, alors je vais commencer tout de suite à t'en dire d'autres ! »

L'homme aux cheveux noir grogna d'agacement tout en retournant à ses copies et Neville éclata de rire, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

**_° Fin du Bonus ° _**

* * *

**_Et voilàààà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, tant vis à vis du Bonus que du chapitre ! Un commentaire ? Un reproche ? Des hypothèse ? Des questions ? Je vous écoutes ! Reviews ! _**


	17. L’archiviste et le médecin

Et me revoilààààà ! Plus puissante et plus terrifiante que jamais ! Mouahahaahhah…

Hem. Oubliez ce délire, d'accord ?

Je m'excuse déjà pour l'attente. Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps, mais bon… J'ai eu plein de soucis ! D'abord, il a fallut que je m'habitue au rythme scolaire, ensuite, j'ai fait un énorme blocage. Quand je dis énorme, je dis énorme comme… Un mois de page blanche ? Mais bon, c'est revenu, now.

Sur ce, je passe aux RAR… Elles sont nombreuses… C'est partit !

**RAR :**

**Para :** Et bien, ravie d'apprendre que tu m'aimes autant ! loll ! Cela réchauffe le cœur et m'encourage à répondre à tout le monde. Merci beaucoup !

**Lee-NC-Kass :** Bonsoir/bonjour à vous ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre vous ai tant plu ! C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, la petite Rose. Si, Draco porte son alliance, mais bon… y'en a que ça n'arrête pas, tu sais ? Pour la réaction de Rose vis à vis de la juge, je vous avoue que même moi, je l'ignore. Mais bon… On verra le moment venu. Et oui, Severus dort totalement nu… Mouahahaha ! Comme Draco et Harry, d'ailleurs. Mais bon, eux, c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont épuisé après leur bonne nuit spéciale. Loll ! Je compatis, pour l'araignée… Oh oui, alors, je compatis vraiment ! L'avez-vous retrouvée ?

**Tchii :** Pour Lucius, non, il n'est sûr de rien. Et s'il a effacé sa visite, c'est pour que la juge n'apprenne pas sa venue ! On ne sait jamais… Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu. Gros bisous.

**Love d'Harry :** Et oui, Severus et Neville se sont enfin décidé ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme je dis toujours ! loll ! Pas grave pour la petitesse du commentaire, c'est déjà bien d'en mettre un !

**Sevy Snape :** Trop court ? Dis donc, y'avait plus de dix pages! La prochaine fois, j'en mettrais une, tu pourras dire qu'il est trop court ! Non mais ! Si j'ai taillé dans le chapitre, c'est parce que je ne veux pas raconter certaine scène qui serait des plus ennuyeuses !

**Alinemcb54 :** Et encore un cadeau du dimanche soir… Enfin… J'espère. En tout cas, je tape les RAR aussi vite que possible dans ce but ! Ff dans un bon jour, c'est aussi rare qu'une colonie de coccinelle dessinant des formes géométrique dans le ciel (comment ça, ça n'arrive jamais ? Beuuuh) ! Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as dit dans ta review. Cela m'a donné les larmes aux yeux. Merci à toi aussi, du fond du cœur.

**Vert emeraude :** Et oui, je préfère que Sev reste tel qu'il est. Je ne l'imagine pas mièvre et débordant de bon sentiment. Je l'imagine réservé et très peu loquace, concernant ses sentiments. Je crois que cette scène sera l'une des rares manifestations d'amour qu'il lui donnera vraiment. Mais bon, je ne suis sûre de rien !

**Sith Anya :** Et oui, la Berfilia et sa sœur sont une sorte de petite référence à 'La petite Princesse'. Très peu l'ont remarqués, merci de le signaler. Dans ce chapitre aussi, il y a du rebondissement, comme tu vas vite le voir ! Bonne lecture !

**Lucy-hp :** Et oui, Blaise et Angus ne rangeaient pas vraiment des balles de Quidditch. Loll ! Mais bon, que veux-tu ? C'est une histoire assez dure, mais… Je l'aime beaucoup ! Mouahahaha !

**Amy Keira :** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et… De rien pour le bonus !

**Lalouve :** Ooh, une critique constructive ! Merci ! Alors… Draco a bien demandé son chemin à un homme dans la rue, mais il faut savoir qu'il l'a fait à la manière Malfoyenne.. Il a empoigné le pauvre gars, l'a secoué comme un prunier et lui a ordonné de lui indiquer ce 'Putain d'orphelinat du coin' au plus vite ! lolll ! C'est vrai que le tome 6 casse encore plus ma fic, mais je m'en fiche… Je suis dans le tord depuis le tome 5, alors je continue dans ma lancée ! loll ! Contente que cela t'ait plu !

**Onarluca :** Je suis contente que tu aimes. Bisous.

**Myschka :** Que je suis contente que tu ais lutté contre ta célèbre flemme pour me laisser une review. C'est vraiment très gentil ! Merci ! Je suis contente que l'Assassin Royal te plaise ! J'aime les lecteurs que je lui apporte, à cette petite merveille ! loll ! Oh, ils vont en baver, mais pas trop, je te rassure… Enfin… Je dis ça, mais je suis la reine pour leur rajouter des ennuis de dernière minutes. Héhéhé ! Pour les deux sœurs, vi, elles sont inspirées de celle de Princesse Sara. Je suis contente que mon Snevy te plaise, certains de mes lecteurs ont bien du mal à l'accepter. Sur ce, voici la suite. J'espère que cela te plaira.

**LolieShing :** Mais de rien, pour le Bonus, c'était un plaisir, voyons ! Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus, en tout cas. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bye bye.

**Amberle :** Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas d'aussi bonne surprise tout les jours ! loll ! Bien sûr que j'ai lu tes reviews pour C de c et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. Cela fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir, même si l'histoire est terminée. Je te remercie de cette review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Les lecteurs oublient souvent de me mettre ce qu'ils ont aimé et c'est bien dommage, car c'est tout ce que je demande ! Ainsi, je te suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir cité tout cela. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant, gros bisous !

**Silmaril666 :** J'en referais, des bonus, mais je ne sais pas quand ! loll ! En voilà une, des complications… Tu peux pas la louper, elle est juste avant le 'A suivre', à la fin du chapitre… Mouahahaha

**Zaika :** Trop court ? Même pas vrai, d'abord ! (boude)

**Mickpottermalefoy :** Pour Rose, faudra attendre encore un peu… Mais on le saura vite ! Enfin… J'espère !

**Lilounatic :** Elle y a pensé, mais elle n'est pas déçue que ce soit son frère. Disons qu'il est possible que Lucius signe, mais il ne va pas leur simplifier la tâche ! loll ! Vis à vis de l'homosexualité, non, je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans ce débat, donc, je ne vais pas leur imposer la manière lente… Mais la manière rapide sera lente à démarrer ! loll ! Angus, Blaise et Sept ne mentent pas vraiment, disons qu'ils embrouille si bien les pistes que ce pauvre journaliste a la tête en compote en rentrant chez lui ! loll Et vi, Sev et Nev sont enfin ensemble ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! loll ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bonne lecture.

**Mag, Ada et Lalie :** Et vi, les membres de l'orphelinat et l'orphelinat sont inspiré du livre ! Contente que cela t'ait plu, en tout cas. Bonne lecture pour ce chap.. (rire sadique)

**Lune d'Argent :** Je crois pas que ce chapitre va être un bonheur pour l'esprit, mais bon… Tu survivras, je t'assure ! Nous survivrons tous ! loll ! En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu.

**KTK :** Comment peut-on faire des cauchemars sur Draco ? Même mal dessiné, il reste… Draco ! loll ! T'inquiète, on le voit dans ce chap, le Ryry ! Pour le Sev Nev… Ouvre ton esprit ! loll ! Nann… On aime ou on aime pas, c'est des choses qui arrivent. Bonne lecture à toi et au chapitre prochain !

**Yami Aku :** Oh, j'ignore si tu es ma plus grande fan, mais tu es une des plus fidèle en tout cas. C'est gentil de me faire une longue review pour m'encourager dans mes examens ! Peu de personnes ont cette délicatesse ! loll ! Mais non, la mission ne sera pas impossible ! Simplement difficile ! T'inquiète pour les câlins, Draco s'en charge très bien ! loll ! J'irai jusqu'en enfer pour torturer Draco ! Mouahahaha ! Tu peux bien parlé de mon penchant à torturer Draco ! Mais laquelle de nous deux se ravissait de le voir stresser pour sa rencontre avec Rose, hu ? Comment ça, les deux ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, je nie tout en bloque ! loll ! Sev avec un Tablier Rose… Avoue, tu as fumé un arbre, hu ? Moi aussi, j'aimerai ressentir ce dont Ryry parle dans sa lettre… (soupir). Mais bon… un jour ! loll ! On a pas droit à un Serpentard parce des gens comme Ryry et Nev nous les volent ! loll ! En résumé : Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'ai adoré ta review, j'en veux une autre comme ça ! lol !

**Gaya :** Mon chapitre t'a fait devenir Guimauve ? Chouette, tu vas pouvoir m'en écrire, alors ? loll ! Pour un autre Bonus Sev/Nev, faudra attendre un peu. Mais patience, y'en aura d'autre !

**Mily Black :** Que veux-tu ? Ff est surpeuplé en alerte, alors il en oublie, parfois. Il ferait un mauvais facteur ! loll ! J'aime pas les Severus énamouré, j'ai toujours envie de lui filé des claques ! loll ! Pour Lucius et le papier, patiente, tu sauras… Ils ne peuvent pas s'entendre, mais ils peuvent, avec bcp de force, se faire comprendre. Les mots que j'emplois sont là pour simplifier, mais ils ne font que 'ressentir', ils n'entendent pas vraiment. Pour la vipère, patience, elle prépare un sale coup qui va donner bien des ennuis !

**Elodie :** Hé, c'est ça le travail d'un auteur : Proposé des nouveautés ! Et mon Sev/nev en fait partie ! loll ! Et béh, tu es courageuse de mettre autant de temps pour lire mes fics ! Merci. En fait, ils ne se parlent pas vraiment, ils perçoivent de manière trèèèès détaillée ce que pensent l'autre. Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

**Petite grenouille :** Merci, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. T'inquiète pas pour ma tête, je n'ai pas besoin de la dégonfler, elle est en bois ! loll

**Aurore Black :** Ce n'est pas grave, pour F et mésa… C'est juste que je sature, à force qu'on me la réclame. Je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne peux déjà l'avancé que pendant les vacs et encore… Patience, donc ! Contente que le chap t'ait plus, en tout cas.

**Vif d'or :** Et béh je suis contente que tout cela t'ait plus ! Et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas avec ce chap… Et sa fin… (se marre comme une baleine). Bonne lecture.

**Shyrinia :** Aah, les vacances ! Cela me semble si loin, now... Trop loin ! loll ! Ils ne se parlent pas en pensée, ils perçoivent les choses de manière TRES détaillée ! Et Vi… Ryry est ce que j'appelle avec affection : Un putain de manipulateur ! lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros bisous !

**Griselle :** Nan, rêve pas, y'aura pas des bonus à chaque fois ! Non mais ! loll ! Mais y'en aura d'autre, je peux te l'assurer ! Ce que faisaient Blaise et Angus sur le terrain ? Ils sortaient leur balles, comme dit si bien BadAngel666… loll !

**Maï :** Un Os mimi sur Harry et Draco ? pas de problème, ça, je peux le faire. Tu n'as pas une demande particulière, dans ce OS ? Si oui, dis-moi, je le ferais. En effet, comme je l'imagine, Rose est un ange… D'innocent, Louis va passer à… Moins innocent ! loll ! Bonne lecture !

**Petrus :** En effet, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Mais ton retour me fait d'autant plus plaisir ! loll ! J'espère que tu vas bien, en tout cas. En fait, on a eu un temps pourri tout court en Belgique. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, cette année, c'était vraiment merdique ! Le chap 16 ? Ton préféré ? Ne te déclare pas tout de suite, il y en a bien d'autre ! loll ! Et à ces trois mystères que tu as cités s'en rajoute un troisième que tu vas découvrir à la fin de ce chapitre ! loll ! Pour la réaction de Rose vis à vis de sa mère, je l'ignore encore. Mais j'y réfléchis très intensément, promis ! Et pour la confrontation de Lucius/Dray, ça va venir patience. Contente que cela t'ait plu, en tout cas. Bonne lecture.

**Dam Hatter :** Mais bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer, allons ! J'ia que 19 ans, pas 78 ! lol ! J'avais des perroquets, mais heureusement, on en a plus ! loll ! Allons ne soit pas méchante avec Harry, l'accouchement va pas être facile alors soit clémente avec lui ! loll ! Bonne lecture en tout cas… Dors bien ! mdr

**P'tit loup :** J'suis contente que mon chap t'ait plus… y'a pas à dire, je dis ça à tout le monde, mais je le penses à chaque fois… Cela fait tellement plaisir de le lire… (air rêveur) Bonne lecture, en tout cas.

**Chrys63 :** Vous vous faites tous trop de souci… Je ne suis pas si sadique, allons (Conscience : nan, du tout… Si peu sadique que personne ne va hurler en lisant la fin du chapitre !)

**Manelle :** Merci pour l'anniversaire, même si c'est en retard ! loll ! Contente que cela t'ait plu, bonne lecture !

**Sahada :** Merci !

**Crazysnape :** héhé, que veux-tu ? Il se passe toujours des trucs avec moi (et modeste, avec ça !… Va voir la fin du chap, tu comprendras ! loll). Pour les exams, j'ai merdé, mais je m'en suis remise ! loll !

**Lunenoire :** Merci.

**Aella :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi ! Bah, on passe tous à côté de cœur de Cristal. C'est ça qui est intéressant pour les auteurs, d'ailleurs. On voit soudainement de nouveaux lecteurs arriver ! loll ! Et vi, je me suis assez bien creusé pour la grossesse masculine. Mais je t'avoue que j'ai moi-même du mal avec ce thème, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour le rendre crédible ! Contente que cela te plaise, en tout cas. Nan, pas de fic parallèle sur Nev et Sev… Mais une sur Blaise est en construction. Patience donc !

**Serdra :** Contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**Lynn :** héhéhé, encore une nouvelle lectrice. Cela fait toujours tellement plaisir ! (grand sourire). Je suis bien contente que tout cela te plaise, en tout cas. A la prochaine, j'espère.

**Flo Black :** Et en voilà encore, même s'il a fallut le temps ! loll ! ET le secret du couple de Sev et Nev est révélé ! loll ! Il y aura d'autre bonus, mais à d'autre moment de l'histoire, quand ce couple avancera, car là , il stagne (Neville est assez… Timide, on va dire). J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Lea-Black :** Hé béh… merci pour ce génial ! loll !

**Sayankotor777 :** Merci, c'est gentil. Voici la suite, bonne lecture.

**Lilyne-chan :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi. Hé, je ne savais pas que c'était le jour de ton annif, sa publication ! Joyeux anniversaire, donc !

Et cette review me plait tout autant que l'autre ! loll ! Et non, les problèmes ne finiront jamais car ils ont affaire à une auteur sadique qui aime les ennuyer ! loll ! Allons, pourquoi Rose perdrait-elle la barrette ? Je ne suis pas Si sadique… (Conscience : C'est ça, ouais…) ! Pour les bonus, j'en ferais d'autre, mais faut patienter, y'en aura pas à chaque fois ! lol ! Donc voilà, le suspens est gardé… Voir même aggravé ! loll ! Perso, j'ai pas aimé Massacre à la Tronçonneuse… Trop prévisible à mon goût, manque de style, de suspens.. Mais ce n'est que mon avis ! Bonne journée/Soirée.

**Someone :** Salut à toi aussi ! Merci pour tout ces compliments, ça fait très plaisir.

**Elwinn :** Pour mes autres écrits, il suffit d'aller voir dans ma bio en cliquant sur mon nom, tout es là !

**Lyly :** A maintenant, si tu es devant ton PC ! loll !

**Akashana :** Je te le fais pas dire, les vacances, c'est une plaie… Mais je t'avoue que je les préfère à l'année, j'ai plus de temps pour écrire ! loll ! de rien en tout cas, c'est un vrai plaisir de vous faire partager mes écrits et de constater qu'on les aimes ! lolll ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

**Nayou :** Je te remercie pour cette review, ça fait plaisir de voir arriver de nouveau lecteur. Pour la réponse à tes question, je ne peux la donner car sinon, je te dis toute l'intrigue et je ne veux pas ! loll ! Patience, donc.

**Kaléa chan :** Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Hé béh ! Que cela fait plaisir à voir ! Moi sadique ? Oh, mais si peu, ma chère, si peu ! lol ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Laika la Louve :** Hé béh… J'espère que tu penseras à venir voir mes RAR, hu ? Et oui, tu as encore abusé des parenthèse, mais bon, j'ai l'habitude now ! loll ! MAIS POURQUOI TU ES PARTIE QUAND CA DEVENAIT INTERESSANT DANS IC ? POURQUOOOOIIII ! loll ! Hum… Passons ! Nan, y'as pas toujours des Happy end, avec moi, comme tu vas le voir à la fin de ce chap ou comme tu l'as vu ! héhéhéh ! Allez, je file !… Je veux aller dormiiir !

**Ka-chan :** O&F a prit bcp de retard sur la publication, mieux vaut suivre les chaps par ici, ça ira plus vite ! loll ! Même si c'est pas rapide pour autant. Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente !

**Yuliel :** Bah, c'est normal que le Sev/Nev soit rare, je l'ai inventé ! loll ! (enfin… Il me semble qu'on en avait pas lu avant…mdr) Pour Angus et Blaise, patience… Tout est prêt. Ils vont souffrir. En fait, surtout Blaise !

**Kibkoto :** Vi, l'histoire se passe bien post-poudlard… Vu qu'ils ont plus de 20 ans ! Pour les sentiments, d'abord, ce ne sont pas de grande Tirades, ensuite, il faut savoir que Ryry et Dray passent leur vie comme s'ils allaient mourir le lendemain. Mon propre avis sur l'amour est que tout n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries. Donc, non, je ne fais pas passer mon avis dans cette fic. Merci pour ton avis sur c de c, cela fait plaisir que mes lecteurs se manifestent autant pour répondre à ma question. Pour Candide, je le savais, mais bon… Je ne m'en souviens pas toujours. Loll !

**Neny :** Neny, c'est un mot tellement belge… On l'emplois souvent pour dire non.. Du genre 'Neny ti !'… cela fait plaisir à lire, même si cela ne signifie pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi ! loll ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question mieux qu'avec un 'Tu verras'.

**Flore Jade :** Et voilà la suite, encore après une longue attente, désolée !

**Fantasy112 :** Contente que cela t'ait plus ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : L'archiviste et le médecin. **

* * *

Le silence régnait dans à Godric's Hollow. Alors que tous étaient attablés et mangeaient, Harry, lui, était assis sur les marches de la maison et attendait Draco. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il angoissait. Son mari aurait dû rentrer depuis longtemps ! Bien entendu, il avait le lien, pour se rassurer… Mais son angoisse était plus forte que sa raison. Tout en se rongeant les ongles, il fixait la route sombre devant la maison, respirant vite.

_Calme... Reste calme... _

Mais Harry n'entendait pas les ondes envoyées par Draco. Il n'entendait que son cœur qui battait la chamade. Toute la journée pour revenir de Bristol… L'Angleterre n'était pourtant pas si Grande !

« Calmez-vous, Potter, fit une voix près de lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry, regardant Severus s'asseoir à côté de lui, un sourire de reconnaissance pour la couverture que son ancien professeur avait mise sur ses épaules. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

- Vous devez le savoir mieux que moi, non ? Vous avez un lien, tous les deux, il me semble ? Que vous dit ce lien ? »

Harry déglutit.

« Il ne me dit rien !

- Si, il vous dit quelque chose… mais vous êtes trop angoissé pour l'entendre. Calmez-vous, ça ira ! Il va bientôt arriver… »

Harry prit de profondes respirations.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'angoisser ainsi, mais je n'y peux rien… Avec ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai peur qu'un autre accident n'arrive !

- Si c'est le cas, il transplanera !

- Il ne l'a pas fait la dernière fois ! S'il n'en avait pas le temps ?

- Il aura le temps, Potter ! Cessez de vous… »

Un bruit de moteur au loin l'empêcha de continuer et Harry se leva d'un bond, fixant la route avec angoisse. Quant enfin, la voiture de Draco surgit, il poussa une exclamation de soulagement et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Severus leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors que la voiture s'arrêtait juste devant la maison, laissant sortir un Draco courant presque jusqu'à Harry qu'il prit dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien ! » lui dit-il, berçant le brun contre lui.

Harry le pressait fort, son visage caché dans son manteau.

« Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris tout ce temps ?

- Je suis désolé, il y avait des embouteillages… Je n'ai pas arrêté de te le dire, mais tu n'entendais rien…

- Je paniquais trop…

- Je sais ! »

Draco écarta légèrement son mari de son corps, posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« C'est à cause des hormones, lui dit-il, souriant d'un air ravi.

- Probablement, lui répondit le brun. Désolé d'avoir paniqué ainsi…

- Ce n'est rien ! répondit Draco, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu n'aurais pas du rester dehors, tu es frigorifié ! Viens ! »

Il le tira à l'intérieur, Severus étant déjà rentré annoncer le retour du blond.

« Tu as mangé ? demanda Draco d'un air prévenant.

- Non, répondit Harry. Je t'attendais…

- Idiot, tu n'aurais pas du… »

Harry se contenta de sourire, l'attendant alors que son époux se débarrassait de son manteau pour ensuite prendre doucement sa main. Il l'attira avec lui dans le salon où tout le monde était installé à la table, occupé à se restaurer. Il obligea Draco à s'installer et le servit doucement, peu conscient des regards amusés/intéressés/ennuyés des autres personnes. Draco, lui, grimaça.

« Je sais le faire tout seul, tu en es conscient ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry, amusé. J'aime juste être utile.

- Tu es utile, mais il n'y a pas besoin de me servir.

- J'en ai envie ! s'énerva le brun.

- Bon bon, ça va ! tempéra Draco. Fais-le si ça te tient tant à cœur. Merci. »

Harry, qui s'était hérissé de colère, se relaxa face au 'Merci' dit avec douceur. Il sourit et s'installa, se servant à son tour et commençant à manger.

« Qu'êtes-vous allé faire ? » demanda soudainement le journaliste.

La tension que cette question banale créa était presque palpable. Les plus doués en dissimulation (en l'occurrence, les anciens mangemorts) firent semblant de rien. Neville gigota sur sa chaise, Hermione but de travers, Ron fusilla le journaliste du regard, Sirius se contenta de regarder Draco avec intérêt et Remus continua de manger d'un air gourmand. Harry, lui, regarda le journaliste d'un air agacé.

« Où vouliez-vous qu'il soit ? demanda-t-il. Il travaillait bien entendu !

- Où cela ? fit aussitôt l'homme, regardant Blaise d'un air sceptique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas au théâtre que mes comédiens ne travaillent pas, répliqua celui-ci. Il y avait des essayages prévus pour le costume de monsieur Potter-Malfoy. Etant donnée la date proche de la première de notre pièce, nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre.

- Pourquoi y êtes-vous allé en voiture ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce qu'elle avait besoin d'exercice. Pourrais-je maintenant manger en paix ? »

Le journaliste rougit, gêné. Le silence s'installa de nouveau autour de la table.

« Les essayages se sont bien passé ? demanda soudainement Blaise.

- Très bien, répondit Draco, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Le costume me va à ravir.

- Bien, dit Blaise. Quand il n'y a pas de raccommodages à faire, cela va plus vite ! »

Tout le monde sourit autour de la table, continuant de manger et de boire tranquillement. Rapidement, pourtant, Remus engagea une conversation sur l'école avec Severus et Neville, ces deux-ci répondant avec intérêt. Hermione et Sept parlaient bébé et Harry écoutait avec intérêt, feintant de rêvasser tout en caressant la cuisse de Draco. Celui-ci parlait avec Louis et Blaise de théâtre, attirant Angus dans la conversation. Sirius et Ron parlaient joyeusement de Quidditch, comme coupés du monde extérieur.

Le dîner se passa vite et le journaliste ne posa plus de questions dangereuses. Le peu de fois où il intervint fut à peine remarqué, tous étant plongés dans leurs sujets. Harry et Draco s'isolèrent un petit moment des conversations, voulant simplement être proche l'un de l'autre sans être dérangés. Ils s'installèrent dans leur fauteuil, Harry lové contre Draco qui caressait son ventre d'un air tendre. Le brun avait posé sa joue contre l'épaule de son mari, pouvant ainsi chuchoter des choses et entendre les réponses du blond sans craintes d'être entendu par d'autres.

« Cela s'est bien passé, donc ?

- Très bien, répondit Draco, déposant de petits baisers dans son cou. Elle est magnifique. »

Harry sourit rêveusement.

« C'est ta sœur, elle ne peut être que magnifique ! dit-il.

- En effet », dit pompeusement le blond.

Harry eut un petit rire et le serra plus fort contre lui.

« Je vais demander à Hermione si elle ne connaît pas un endroit où nous pourrions faire de plus amples recherches sur les sujets qui nous intéressent… Et j'ai rendez-vous chez le médicomage demain.

- Demain ? dit Draco. Je vois… Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Cela ne me dérangerait pas, mais tu ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ? fit le blond, l'air étonné.

- Parce que le médicomage insiste pour rencontrer les patients concernés seuls. Il doit s'assurer que mon mental va aussi bien que mon physique et l'absence du conjoint aide à parler librement.

- Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non, pas du tout ! dit Harry, amusé par l'inquiétude de son mari. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne veut pas toujours dire face à l'autre, tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit Draco. Même si dans notre cas… On les ressent, donc,…

- Donc, ça ne sert pas à grand chose… Mais bon, c'est une obligation, je ne vais pas commencer à discuter.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco. J'ai envie de savoir !

- Tu sauras, le rassura Harry. Je te ferai un rapport détaillé, c'est promis. »

Draco eut une moue.

« Ne t'arrange pas pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi, compris ?

- Compris chef ! » répondit Harry, souriant.

Draco eut un grognement de satisfaction s'écarta de Harry pour le regarder, une main caressant sa joue. Il se pencha doucement, l'embrassant avec tendresse sur le front. Il reprit ensuite leur position précédente, chuchotant :

« Demande-lui aussi s'il n'y a aucun risque, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit son époux. Je poserais toutes les questions nécessaires. Je te le promets. »

Draco sourit et le pressa fort contre lui.

« Je parlerai à Granger au sujet des livres qui nous intéressent et j'irai voir cela demain, pendant ton rendez-vous. Tu veux bien aller préparer la salle de bains ? J'ai envie qu'on prenne un bain.

- Un bain ? dit Harry, s'écartant de lui pour le regarder d'un air candide.

- Un simple bain, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit Draco, souriant. Ne prends pas cet air, je sais ce qu'il signifie.

- Comment cela ? Mon expression signifie quelque chose ? Je ne savais pas…

- Petit menteur, chuchota Draco. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire alors ne fais pas l'innocent. Va donc préparer ce bain, d'accord ?

- Bien chef, dit-il, allant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais nous redescendrons ensuite, d'accord ? J'ai promis que nous passerions une soirée télévision aujourd'hui. Ron en a parlé, tout à l'heure et les autres sont curieux d'apprendre ce que c'est.

- Même le journaliste ?

- Non, lui, il va bientôt partir… Enfin, j'espère ! J'en ai un peu marre.

- C'est cela, d'être une célébrité, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit le blond, riant. Je m'occupe de son cas, d'accord ?

- D'accord, dit le brun. Je vais lui dire au revoir et je vais préparer ce bain ! »

Draco hocha de la tête mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant, l'embrassant d'abord avant de le laisser filer. Harry sourit en le regardant et se dirigea vers le journaliste.

« Je vous dis au revoir, monsieur, dit-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre dehors, mais il est tard et nous allons bientôt aller dormir.

- Oh, oui, je comprends, monsieur Potter, dit le journaliste. Je vais partir tout de suite…

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé, j'espère, dit Harry, l'emmenant vers le couloir.

- Non, pas du tout. Le repas a été excellent et je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de rester si longtemps.

- C'était un plaisir, mentit Harry. J'espère que votre article sera bien…

- J'en suis certain, répondit le journaliste. Bonne nuit, monsieur Potter.

- Bonne nuit ! »

Harry ouvrit la porte à l'homme après que celui-ci eut récupéré ses effets, le laissant sortir avec un second au revoir. Quand il fut parti, il ferma la porte, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

_Agacement_

Harry regarda vers le salon, voyant Draco lui faire une petite moue signifiant clairement : 'J'avais dit que je m'en occupais !'. Le brun se contenta de sourire et de monter les escaliers, amusé. Draco le regarda faire, bras croisés. Il finit par se détourner et chercha Hermione des yeux, la trouvant toujours avec Sept. Rapidement, il s'approcha d'elle, les deux jeunes femmes cessant immédiatement de parler.

« J'aurai besoin de ton aide, Granger, dit Draco, s'installant près d'elle. Tu ne connaîtrais pas des livres sur les grossesses masculines, les liens de passions et le droit sorcier ?

- Ce n'est pas Granger, c'est Hermione, répondit la concernée. Ensuite, oui, je connais des livres sur le sujet. Je te ferai une liste… Et je vais te donner une adresse où tu peux les trouver sans crainte d'être vu avec. Je connais une bibliothèque sorcière parfaite, pour cela. C'est dans Tooley Street, dans une ruelle cachée… Juste à côté d'une maison traditionnelle anglaise... Enfin, je t'indiquerai cela, tu verras, c'est très facile à trouver !

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Draco. J'aimerais y aller demain, pendant le rendez-vous de Harry chez le médicomage.

- Ce sera fait d'ici là, répondit la jeune femme.

- Parfait », dit-il, se levant.

Il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, dit-il, nous allons passer une soirée télévision, aujourd'hui. Que ceux qui le désirent aillent passer un pyjama ou une robe de nuit, car le film prendra probablement deux heures. Il sera donc tard quand cela finira. En outre, il est bien d'être confortablement installé pour l'occasion. Si vous voulez vous laver, allez-y maintenant également. Nous commencerons dans… »

Il regarda la pendule au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Une heure trente. A tout à l'heure ! »

Les autres se levèrent ou continuèrent de discuter, certains préférant visiblement se laver et se changer auparavant, contrairement à Severus, Neville, Remus et Sirius qui préféraient rester tel qu'ils étaient.

Draco se désintéressa bien vite de tout cela, trop occupé à grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre qu'il traversa, entrant dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était remplie de vapeur, mais il n'eut aucun mal à trouver Harry qui était déjà plongé dans la grande baignoire, visiblement satisfait. Il sourit et commença à se dévêtir, le brun ouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Serais-tu tenté par un strip-tease, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Mhmm…, fit le brun, l'air tenté. Pourquoi pas ? Finira-t-il comme ceux de notre Lune de Miel ? »

Draco eut un sourire coquin, détachant lentement sa chemise, s'amusant à passer une main entre les pans pour caresser son propre torse.

« Ça dépend, dit-il. Veux-tu qu'il finisse comme ceux de notre Lune de miel ? »

Il prit un de ses tétons en mains, le taquinant doucement sous l'œil affamé du brun.

« J'adorerais », dit celui-ci, l'air envieux.

Draco eut un petit rire de gorge, dégageant ses épaules mais gardant sa chemise. Il fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse, les passant doucement sur son ventre plat pour ensuite les passer sur le bord du pantalon. Harry suivait ses mains avec attention, passant une langue affamée sur ses lèvres. Draco retint un rire en le voyant faire, défaisant la boucle de sa ceinture avec une lenteur exagérée. Le brun finit par pousser un grondement agacé et Draco la défit, l'enlevant d'un mouvement habile et excitant.

Harry se redressa dans la baignoire, voulant bien voir le reste. Malheureusement, Draco se contenta de passer ses index sous son pantalon, les faisant ressortir puis entrer, imitant ainsi l'acte sexuel. Un gémissement sortit des lèvres du brun et Draco distingua son érection dans l'eau clair de la baignoire. Satisfait, il se rapprocha doucement du bouton qu'il défit délicatement, descendant ensuite la fermeture éclaire avec tout autant de lenteur. Harry regarda attentivement la peau et le petit chemin de poils blonds, visiblement tenté d'aller y poser sa bouche. Draco sourit d'avantage et fit doucement descendre son pantalon sur ses hanches, l'empêchant pourtant de tomber. Il préféra enlever sa chemise doucement, la laissant tomber au sol.

Aussitôt, Harry dévora des yeux son buste, s'arrêtant avec agacement sur le pantalon.

_Impatience, Excitation, Envie._

Draco rit de nouveau et ondula légèrement des hanches, arrachant un autre petit gémissement à son époux. Il adorait le désir qu'il lisait dans le regard du brun. Il adorait voir ses joues rougies par l'excitation, son corps tendu par la convoitise. Par l'envie de lui. Il continua de danser sur musique illusoire, faisant doucement baisser son pantalon après avoir enlevé ses chaussures habilement. Harry s'approcha aussitôt, allant s'appuyer contre le bord de la baignoire. Pas le moins du monde gêné d'être aussi près de son amant, Draco s'approcha un peu plus après avoir fait tomber son dernier vêtement, se retrouvant simplement en boxer devant lui.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il vit que son époux était dans le même état que lui. Doucement, il tendit les mains et les posa sur les hanches du blond, l'attirant jusqu'au bord de la baignoire. Il regarda Draco d'un air taquin et déposa un baiser tendre sur la bosse anormalement élevée que couvrait le sous-vêtement. Le blond poussa aussitôt un halètement, le regardant avec tout autant d'envie que Harry. Celui-ci fit descendre doucement le boxer, le laissant ainsi totalement nu. Draco eut un frémissement et le regarda, attendant de voir ce que Harry allait faire. Celui-ci se contenta de reculer dans la baignoire, le regardant. Sans attendre, le blond entra dedans, sa peau se hérissant au contact de l'eau chaude. Il n'oublia pas pour autant sa priorité et s'approcha de Harry, le poussant pour l'appuyer contre le bord de la baignoire et ainsi se placer entre ses cuisses.

« Avons-nous vraiment le temps ? demanda Harry, haletant de désir. Les autres doivent nous attendre…

- Ils attendront, répliqua Draco, embrassant déjà son torse. J'ai envie de toi… »

Harry sourit et s'appuya plus confortablement.

« Moi aussi, lui dit-il, le plaçant mieux contre lui. Viens… »

Draco lui sourit à son tour.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres… »

* * *

Harry et Draco ne redescendirent de la salle de bain qu'une heure trente après y être montés, leurs ébats ayant pris un certain temps, sans oublier le nettoyage qu'ils avaient du faire : Sorcier ou non, ramasser de l'eau sur le sol était une tâche difficile ! Sans oublier qu'ils avaient quand même du prendre une douche qui leur avait fait perdre dix minutes en caresses et autres post-sexes. Main dans la main, vêtus tous deux d'un pyjama gris perle, ils rejoignirent les autres qui les attendaient, bien que Harry fût inquiet à l'idée de recevoir des moqueries.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Draco. J'avais prévenu que nous ne reviendrions qu'après une heure et demie… »

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et s'avança de manière plus rassurée dans le salon, les autres déjà installés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs et blottis contre leurs amants. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent était que Ron et Blaise étaient bâillonné et saucissonné à leur entrée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? demanda Harry.

- Ils se sont moqués de Severus et Neville », dit Sept.

Aussitôt, Harry tourna la tête vers les deux concernés, souriant en découvrant son ami lové dans les bras du maître des potions.

« Il était temps ! dit-il simplement, allant s'installer dans son propre fauteuil et conjurant des couvertures qu'il plaça sur les couples enlacés.

- Comment ça, il était temps ? demanda Severus.

- Toutes les personnes observatrices avaient remarqué votre attirance réciproque, répondit Harry, dés-saucissonnant Ron et Blaise. Installez-vous et pas de remarques ou je vous attache à la cheminée ! Vous servirez de bûches humaines ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent, se réfugiant auprès de leurs conjoints d'un air effrayé. Louis se contenta de rire et de recouvrir tendrement Blaise de la couverture, se blottissant contre lui. Hermione, elle, attendit que Ron ait présenté ses excuses au nouveau couple.

« Ce qui m'étonne, dit Draco, s'installant dans le fauteuil et obligeant Harry à se coucher contre lui, c'est que Sirius n'ait rien dit ! »

Le Survivant regarda son parrain d'un air étonné, celui-ci faisant comme si de rien était.

« Remus lui a collé la langue au palais, indiqua Hermione. Dés qu'il est entré et qu'il a vu Neville et Severus, il a prit des mesures… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant l'air boudeur de l'animagus, Remus faisant comme si de rien n'était. Harry se chargea de l'aider et lui donna le même ordre qu'aux deux autres.

« Bien ! dit Draco. Maintenant que nous sommes tous tombés d'accord, nous allons regarder ce film… Qu'as-tu choisis, au fait, Harry ? »

Le brun se contenta de sourire, levant la main et allumant la télévision qu'il enclencha.

« Quelque chose qui ne vous perdra pas trop, vous, pauvre sorcier. C'est un film se déroulant dans un monde magique imaginé par un moldus de renom. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Hermione lança un regard lourd de sens à Harry qui se contenta de rire.

« Tu ne comptes pas nous faire regarder les trois, j'espère, dit la jeune femme.

- Non, répondit Harry. Un par soir. Je pense que cela ira. »

Son amie hocha de la tête et se lova dans le canapé, contre son mari, impatiente. Depuis son siège, Harry éteignit les lumières, fit apparaître boisson et nourriture sur des tablettes près de ses invités et mit la télévision en marche.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry descendit à la cuisine pour y prendre son petit déjeuner, il y découvrit la majorité des sorciers en pleine réunion sous l'œil amusé de Louis et de Hermione. Draco n'eut même pas la délicatesse de se lever pour lui dire bonjour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le brun, s'installant.

- Ils discutent, dit Hermione.

- Je vois ça… Mais de quoi ?

- Du Seigneur des anneaux, dit Louis. Ils sont perturbés à vie. Certains s'amusent à signaler les imperfections du monde de la magie selon les moldus – c'est le groupe 1 – d'autres à imaginer la suite de l'aventure – le groupe deux.

- Je vois, répéta Harry. Draco est dans quel groupe ?

- Les deux, dit Hermione. Ainsi que Sirius, Neville et Ron. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Si j'avais su…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! dit Hermione. J'ai eu droit toute la nuit aux marmonnements de Ron ! C'était insupportable. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, je dors dans le salon !

- Et bien… Il y a la suite cette nuit, dit Harry.

- Que Merlin nous protège ! s'exclama la jeune femme.

- Potter ! dit soudainement Severus, quittant le groupe 1. Votre rendez-vous est dans quinze minutes. Dépêchez-vous de manger !

- J'irai à mon rythme ! » déclara le brun, lui tirant la langue.

Le professeur de potions se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Harry ! s'exclama Draco. Tu es levé !

- Bien vu ! dit le brun, détournant la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Draco papillonna des yeux.

« Es-tu en train de me faire une scène ?

- Es-tu en train de parler avec exaltation d'un film moldu ? »

Tous les sangs-purs se figèrent.

« Exaltation ? fit Sept, outrée. Jamais de la vie ! Pfu ! »

Harry sourit.

« Oh, je vois, dit-il. Les nobles sorciers ne sont pas intéressés par la fin du Seigneur des anneaux… Donc, si je la diffuse ce soir, aucun d'eux ne sera pelotonné dans le divan en serrant contre lui le coussin et en disant 'Allleeeez… Couuuuuurs !'

- Aucun de nous n'a dit ça ! s'outra Angus.

- Ah non ? demanda Harry. Vraiment ? Pourtant, il m'a semblé l'entendre de la part de Blaise…

- Quoi ? fit le concerné. Jamais ! »

Harry eut un sourire encore plus grand et, d'un mouvement de la main, fit apparaître une petite plaque translucide sur laquelle un Blaise occupé à mutiler un pauvre coussin marmonnait un 'Alleeeeez… Couuuuurs !' avec désespoir.

Severus fit un pas pour s'en éloigner et Harry lui fit un sourire sadique.

« Ce n'est pas mieux de votre côté…

- Attention à ce que vous faites, Potter, je vous signale que je suis votre médecin en titre ! »

Harry se contenta de lui sourire, regardant ensuite Angus et Sept.

« Et j'ai également quelques preuves à votre sujet… »

Le couple le fixa d'un air menaçant, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de diffuser un Sept bondissant dans son fauteuil alors que Angus était plus crispé que jamais sur son accoudoir.

« Pfu ! fit la jeune femme, balayant l'image de la main. C'était surprenant, il est normal que j'aie sursauté !

- Tout à fait ! dit Harry. Et donc, si je ne vous montre pas la suite ce soir… »

Les sangs purs levèrent fièrement la tête.

« Et comme vous ne savez pas vous servir d'une télévision ni d'un magnétoscope… »

Ils la baissèrent aussitôt.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! dit le brun. Sur ce, Severus et moi devons nous rendre à Sainte-Mangouste. Quant à toi, Draco… Nous en reparlerons ! »

Le blond eut l'air perplexe mais n'eut guère le temps de discuter, son époux quittant la pièce avec l'ancien espion.

« Mais enfin, pour un bonjour, dit-il, l'air boudeur.

- Bienvenu dans le monde des porteurs de bébé ! » dit Ron.

Il eut une simple moue en réponse alors qu'Hermione le frappait.

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à Sainte-Mangouste, il sentit l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. Ils se devaient d'être discrets, car on risquait de rapporter bien vite la venue du célèbre Harry Potter-Malfoy à l'hôpital. Et la raison en serait vite connue également, il n'en doutait pas. Ainsi, pour ne pas alerter tout le monde, Harry s'était dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité alors que Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas détaché dans les couloirs. Il le suivait prudemment, vérifiant que rien ne trahissait sa présence. Finalement, arrivé devant le cabinet, il attendit, debout, que l'on vienne les chercher.

Cela prit une bonne demi-heure. Une demi-heure pendant laquelle aucun des deux ne devait parler. Le brun crut qu'il allait finir par hurler et arracher sauvagement sa cape. A la place, il prit son mal en patience, fixant le mur d'un air rêveur. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait ce médicomage. Hermione avait fait de vrais éloges de son physique, mais entre ses goûts et ceux de Hermione, il y avait une marge !

La porte s'ouvrit subitement, faisant sursauter Harry. Alors qu'il se redressait, il vit une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn en sortir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sourit lui aussi, posant instinctivement sa propre main sur son propre ventre. Il souffla discrètement alors qu'un homme beau à couper le souffle passait à son tour. Il avait de longs cheveux fauves. Pas blonds, ni brun, mais d'un châtain rayonnant. Il avait une crinière digne d'un lion et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. 'Très mignon' était loin de définir cet homme. Il était à tomber. Et lui qui se faisait une image des elfes blonds avec des yeux bleus et aux oreilles pointues… Bon, il avait les oreilles pointues, mais il n'était pas blond, n'avait pas les oreilles pointues et n'avait pas les cheveux lisses, comme dans le seigneur des anneaux. Il avait de jolie boucle et, s'il n'avait eut les cheveux longs, sa crinière aurait porté le peu gracieux nom de Touffe de cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela lui allait divinement bien. Harry pensa avec étonnement que, s'il n'était pas amoureux de Draco avant, il serait volontiers tombé sous le charme de cet elfe.

Celui-ci, après avoir dit au revoir à la dame, se tourna vers Severus, puis vers lui. Il darda les yeux, comme pour essayer de percer la cape mais sourit.

« Je vous attendais, dit-il, à Severus, bien que ses yeux regardent vers Harry. Entrez. Nous discuterons mieux à l'intérieur. »

Harry et Severus obéirent, entrant dans un petit cabinet décoré d'affiches et de photos de bébés. Sur l'un, on montrait un enfant souriant, sur l'autre, un bambin en train de dormir. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, presque rassurantes. Le médicomage Dreyfus ferma la porte derrière lui, indiquant aux deux hommes les chaises présentes.

« Et si vous enleviez cette cape, monsieur Potter-Malfoy ? »

Harry sourit et ôta doucement sa cape, se révélant ainsi. L'Elfe sourit doucement et s'installa.

« Alors, dit-il. Vous êtes donc enceint… De combien, exactement ?

- Deux mois, répondit Harry, souriant d'un air timide.

- Déjà, dit le médicomage. Ce sera donc pour novembre… Bien. »

Il fit apparaître une feuille et une plume, celle-ci se mettant à l'œuvre avec vélocité.

« Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous lever et vous placer dans ce cercle bleu clair, sur le sol… »

Harry tourna la tête et repéra le cercle. Avec lenteur, il se dirigea vers celui-ci, s'y plaçant ensuite. Un frisson le parcourut alors qu'il sentait un rayon de magie le scanner de la tête aux pieds. La plume sur le bureau s'illumina et écrivit encore bien vite. Le médicomage prit ensuite le parchemin et lut doucement.

« En parfaite santé, dit-il, souriant avec satisfaction. Votre enfant se développe normalement. Le cœur bat déjà parfaitement, les mains et les doigts sont en cours de formation, ainsi que les yeux et la moelle épinière… La tête commence à se séparer du corps et les membres se différencient normalement… L'intestin grandit et s'enroule, les organes fonctionnent tous très bien… Le cerveau coordonne déjà et les premiers mouvements sont visibles… Il mesure environs trois centimètres… »

Dreyfus lança un sortilège à la feuille qui se dédoubla et la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci la prit et reçut un choc en découvrant l'image mouvante de Son enfant. Son fils, même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas étant donné la couleur sombre de la photo qui bougeait doucement… Instinctivement, il plaça une main sur son ventre. L'Elfe sourit doucement.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, pourriez-vous vous placer dans le cercle rouge, s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry, bien qu'encore fixé sur la photo, sortit du premier cercle pour rentrer dans le second. L'Elfe tendit la main pour reprendre la photo et Harry la lui donna avec difficulté.

« Vous pourrez la récupérer, je vous rassure… Mais il est plus prudent que vous me la rendiez si vous ne voulez pas l'abîmer. »

Bien que perplexe, Harry hocha de la tête.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, je crois savoir que vous avez bénéficié d'un entraînement magique particulier…

- Oui, répondit le brun, parlant pour la première fois.

- Bien, vous savez donc comment… extérioriser votre magie ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête.

« J'aimerai que vous la concentriez sur le cercle rouge près de vous… »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda le cercle puis le médicomage. Il ferma doucement les paupières, se concentrant alors que, soudainement, des liens rouges sortaient de ses pieds pour entrer en contact avec les bords rouges au sol.

« Bien, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, si vous pouviez concentrer la totalité de votre magie dessus… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain », répondit Dreyfus, souriant.

Harry eut une petite moue mais obéit. Il y eut un rayon rouge éblouissant, un crépitement puis une détonation et Harry cessa. A ses pieds, le cercle rouge s'était calciné, fumant doucement.

« Je vois, dit l'Elfe. Vous pouvez aller derrière ce paravent et vous dévêtir… Mettez la robe de chambre que vous trouverez… »

Harry s'exécuta et allant se déshabiller.

« Heu…, fit-il, hésitant. Dois-je tout enlever ?

- Oui », lui fut-il répondu.

Rougissant, Harry se mit totalement nu et passa la robe de chambre blanche qu'il trouva. Il devint plus rouge encore quand il vit que celle-ci ne lui arrivait que jusqu'à la moitié des cuisses. Il s'avança et attendit.

« Placez-vous sur le lit, s'il vous plaît, demanda Dreyfus. Vous contrôlez parfaitement votre magie ou il lui arrive d'être déstabilisée par vos émotions…

- Elle est parfois déstabilisée… J'en possède une quantité assez grande, alors cela me pose parfois des problèmes.

- Mhmm, oui, je m'en doutais. Cela risque d'entraîner des complications.

- Des complications ? demanda Harry, soucieux.

- Il est très important, pour la maturation de votre bébé, que vous restiez le plus calme possible. Si vous perdez le contrôle de votre magie, cela pourrait la pousser à s'attaquer à votre bébé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est grave que si ça n'arrive après 5 mois et entre temps, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. »

Harry parut rassuré.

« Vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre magie, dernièrement ? »

Le brun rougit brusquement alors que Severus ricanait.

« Et bien, heu…, dit-il, gêner. C'est que… Oui, je l'ai perdu…

- Pour quelle occasion ? »

La rougeur de Harry s'accentua.

« Pendant une relation sexuelle des plus distrayantes », dit Severus.

Le visage de Harry entra en concurrence avec le drapeau des Gryffondor alors que l'Elfe riait.

« Je vous rassure, monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas de mal à cela. Au contraire. Je suppose que votre mari l'a également perdu.

- Oui, dit le brun, gêner.

- Cela est très bon pour le bébé… Si je comprends bien ce dont il retourne, vous possédez un lien puissant avec votre époux qui se manifeste lors de vos relations sexuelles.

- Heu… Oui, dit le brun.

- C'est parfait ! Ce lien risque de devenir très puissant tout le long de la grossesse car il va protéger l'enfant. Cependant, méfiez-vous : Votre mari peut influencer son humeur tout autant que vous, de par ce lien. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Vous dites qu'il sera plus fort pendant la grossesse… Cela veut-il dire qu'une fois l'accouchement passé, il retrouvera son état normal ?

- Pas exactement, dit l'Elfe tout en s'approchant de lui et en lui indiquant de se coucher. Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose que pendant votre grossesse. Si vous arrivez, par exemple, à sentir les émotions de votre époux maintenant, voir même à percevoir des pensées, lorsque vous aurez accouché, ce ne sera plus qu'un petit murmure, une vague indication. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est rassurant, dit-il. Je vous avoue que j'avais peur de toujours garder le contact… »

Dreyfus sourit.

« Mettez-vous sur le dos, monsieur Potter… »

Harry obéit et frissonna quand l'Elfe défit doucement son peignoir pour dévoiler l'avant de son corps et, tout particulièrement, son ventre. Il sourit en voyant le léger renflement et le palpa doucement.

« C'est une solide coquille que vous lui avez offert, à votre bébé, dit-il. Il sera bien protégé ainsi. Que ce soit contre les maladies ou contre les interférences magiques !

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun.

- Oui… Et qui plus est, ce sera un grand bébé…

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

- La largeur, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, la largeur. Normalement, une poche fait 20 centimètres. Si l'enfant est petit, elle est en dessous de cette moyenne. Si elle est au-dessus, l'enfant sera plus grand. Je vous rassure, vous n'aurez pas un géant. Il fera peut-être 55cm au lieu de 50, ce n'est pas un drame.

- Tous les bébés font 50 centimètres à la naissance ? » demanda-t-il.

Dreyfus éclata de rire.

« Non, monsieur Potter. Mais c'est la taille moyenne. »

Harry rougit de son ignorance alors que l'Elfe continuait de palper la poche où se trouvait son bébé.

« Bien… De ce côté là, tout va bien. Voyons voir l'autre…

- L'autre ? demanda Harry.

- Mettez-vous sur le ventre, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy… »

Harry rougit encore mais obéit, présentant ses fesses avec une certaine timidité. Pourtant, ce fut son dos que l'Elfe palpa avec douceur, puis ses reins.

« Bien. Vous êtes solide… Vous saurez porter l'enfant sans trop de difficultés. »

Harry sourit et se redressa.

« Allez vous rhabiller, monsieur Potter-Malfoy. Et vous, Severus, je vous prie de bien vouloir sortir. Allez faire un tour dans les couloirs… »

Harry rit en entendant le médicomage traiter Severus comme un élève. Celui-ci plissa les yeux d'un air étrange mais ne discuta pas. Peu de temps après qu'il fût sortit, Harry réapparut, totalement vêtu. Il s'installa devant le bureau, comme le demandait le médicomage.

« Bien ! dit celui-ci. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, monsieur Potter-Malfoy… dites-moi comment va votre vie ? »

Harry se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

Loin de là, à Tooley Street, Draco Malfoy marchait, les mains dans les poches d'un élégant pantalon de lin noir, une veste à sortie et une chemise blanche impeccable cachant son torse parfait. Il affichait une petite moue adorable, ses yeux dissimulés par ses lunettes de soleil.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Malfoy ? demanda Hermione, marchant à ses côtés.

- Les Elfes sont tous des enfoirés ! »

Hermione sursauta, le regardant d'un air surpris.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'ils sont beaux, répondit le blond. C'est une tare suffisante que pour être des enfoirés ! »

Hermione gloussa.

« Je vois… Harry aurait-il rencontré le docteur Dreyfus ? »

Draco se contenta de grogner d'un air méprisant.

« Allons, ne t'en fais pas. On le trouve toutes très beau… Mais on s'aperçoit vite que sa beauté et sa personne sont comme la lune et les étoiles : Inaccessibles !

- Harry est du genre à construire une soucoupe volante pour réaliser l'impossible… »

La jeune femme sourit d'un air rêveur et amusé.

« Oui, ça, je sais… On l'a vu à la manière dont il t'a dressé… »

Draco plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant.

« Dressé ? siffla-t-il.

- On y est ! dit Hermione en poussant précipitamment la porte d'un bâtiment de style renaissance.

- Granger, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par… »

Draco se tut, le souffle coupé. Extraordinaire n'aurait pas rendu compte du hall dans lequel il venait de rentrer. Du marbre étincelant servait de carrelage au sol et de décoration aux murs sculptés en colonne et autres décorations. La pièce était ronde et au plafond, des fresques étaient peintes, représentant des angelots qui virevoltaient de nuage en nuage, riant entre eux. Draco baissa les yeux pour regarder les murs de la salle. Des statues et des portes. Chacune portait un nom gravé dans la pierre et chaque statue les encadrant représentait ces noms : Droit, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Faune et flore, Littérature, Magie générale et particulière, Médicomagie, Métamorphose, Politique, Potion, Sortilège.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, l'air aux anges.

- Ouais… Le hall d'une bibliothèque… »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard blasé et Draco se contenta de lui offrir un sourire narquois. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda les deux portes qui les intéressaient.

« Je propose qu'on se sépare. Je vais en Médicomagie et toi en Droit. Tu connais le sortilège de duplicata et de rétrécissement ?

- Tu me prends pour un con ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, alors fais-les, mais montre les livres à l'archiviste… On doit payer, quand on fait une copie qu'on emporte. »

Draco se contenta de hocher de la tête et se dirigea vers la bonne porte qu'il poussa doucement. Il haussa un sourcil de stupéfaction en voyant une immense salle remplie d'étagère où des dizaines et des dizaines de milliers de livres étaient rangées, parfaitement ordonnés. Il haussa les sourcils et entra.

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! », résonna soudain une petite voix dans la grande salle, faisant figer Draco.

Il regarda de gauche à droite avant que, soudainement, un enfant ne coure vers lui, l'air colérique.

« Vos chaussures ! cria l'enfant aux cheveux mauve.

- Mes chaussures ? répéta le blond d'un air incrédule tout en regardant le petit.

- Enlevez-les ! On n'entre pas dans ma bibliothèque avec ses chaussures ! »

Draco le regarda d'un air narquois.

« C'est ça, mon petit… Va faire joujou avec un jeu de carte explosive et fiche-moi la paix ! »

L'enfant plissa ses yeux rouges et, soudainement, Draco se sentit figé.

« J'ai 287 ans, moi, Monsieur ! Je fais peut-être un mètre vingt, je ressemble peut-être à un enfant, mais vous me devez le respect, malotru ! »

Draco le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Vous êtes l'archiviste ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah ! Sur ce, on me vouvoie, hu ? »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Bon, si tu préfères que je te tutoie, je le fais… Tu me défiges ?

- On enlèvera ses chaussures ? »

Draco leva encore les yeux au ciel.

« J'enlèverai mes chaussures », dit-il.

L'archiviste le considéra d'un air mutin avant de lever le sortilège. Draco se détendit aussitôt, poussant un soupir de satisfaction. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la sensation de Blocage. Il regarda le petit devant lui, celui-ci attendant qu'il enlève ses chaussures. Agacé, il finit par se baisser pour défaire les lacets noirs et, enfin, se déchausser.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ais l'apparence d'un gosse ?

- Et ça te regarde en quoi, ça ?

- J'essaye juste de comprendre, c'est tout… »

Le petit garçon eut une moue.

« On m'a maudit, quand j'étais petit… Je garde la même taille et je vis… J'ai encore 213 ans à vivre.

- Merde, dit Draco. Ça doit être chiant, ça !

- Un peu, dit le garçon.

- Et à part l'archiviste, tu as un nom ? »

Le petit le regarda, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Sud, dit-il finalement.

- Sud ? s'étonna Draco. C'est pas un nom, ça !

- Et Draco, c'est un nom, peut-être ? s'écria Sud en décochant un coup de pied dans le tibia du blond.

- Outch ! fit Draco, se massant la jambe. Sale gosse !

- JE SUIS PAS UN GOSSE !

- JE SAIS, J'AI COMPRIS !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? fit la voix de Hermione, entrant dans la bibliothèque, un petit sac en main.

- CHAUSSURES ! cria Sud.

- Oui, oui, je sais ! dit Hermione, enlevant celle-ci. Bon, Draco, tu as fini tes recherches ?

- Non ! Ce morveux m'en a empêché !

- Morveux ? dit la jeune fille. Oh, tu parles de Sud ! Mais Sud n'est pas un enfant ! »

Draco se contenta de grogner d'un air agacé, tandis que Sud lui tirait la langue.

« Sud, dit Hermione. Pourriez-vous nous aider ? Nous avons besoin de livre concernant les droits d'adoption sorciers… Et aussi concernant les Garanties d'homme à repris de justice. »

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête et, en moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour le dire, disparut. Draco regarda Hermione d'un air surpris.

« Où est-il allé ?

- Chercher les livres demandés, dit Hermione, souriante.

- Je les duplique ? demanda la voix de Sud depuis la bibliothèque.

- Oui ! répondit Hermione. Et rétrécissez-les, aussi ! »

Draco la regarda d'un air sceptique mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sud revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sac en main.

« Neuf galions, s'il vous plaît », dit-il, tendant le sac à Draco.

Celui-ci eut une petite moue mais tendit l'argent demandé par l'archiviste. Celui-ci fourra les pièces dans sa poche et le défia du regard, regard que lui rendit le blond.

« Bon, ça suffit, les enfants ! dit Hermione, s'attirant deux regards outrés. Draco, on rentre. Sud, au plaisir de vous revoir.

- De même, Madame Weasley. »

Hermione sourit et entraîna Draco dehors, non sans avoir remis ses chaussures d'un sort. Le blond l'imita et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Il est givré, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, dit Hermione. Seulement, il n'a jamais pu grandir. Que ce soit de corps ou d'âme !

- Il est totalement figé ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête et Draco pensa qu'il avait eu de la chance que le sortilège que lui avait lancé Sud n'ait bloqué que les mouvements de son corps.

* * *

Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy rentrèrent pratiquement en même temps. Harry souriait d'un air bien-heureux tandis que Draco, lui, affichait un air pensif. Quand il vit Harry, cependant, il plissa les yeux et se détourna de lui alors que le brun s'approchait de lui pour lui montrer son écographie, préférant fuir vers les sangs-purs avec lesquels il commença une conversation animée, feintant de ne pas voir son mari essayer d'attirer son attention.

Hermione, qui était là, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Malfoy, ne le laisse pas ainsi.

- Ne pas laissez qui ainsi ? demanda-t-il, feintant l'innocence.

- Harry! dit Hermione. Il est enceint et donc, fragile ! Ne le laisse pas dans l'ignorance. C'est très mauvais pour lui et pour le bébé. Gardes donc ta jalousie pour un autre moment ! »

Draco afficha une moue mais regarda après Harry en coin. Celui-ci était assis près d'un Sirius s'extasiant sur la photo de leur enfant. Pourtant, il ne souriait pas et affichait un petit air perdu. Le blond croisa pourtant les bras.

'_Ne pas y aller, ne pas y aller, ne pas y aller'_, pensait son caractère fier et entêté.

_Tristesse._

'**_Ne pas y aller, ne pas y aller, ne pas y aller'_**, criait presque sa conscience.

_Solitude, peine, froid… _

'_Allez tous vous faire foutre !'_

Draco s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Harry, allant vivement s'asseoir près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le brun le regarda d'un air surpris, l'air chagriné.

« Je suis désolé », s'excusa Draco, caressant son dos.

Harry ne répondit rien et se blottit contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Autour d'eux, les invités se regardèrent d'un air hésitant jusqu'à ce que Severus dise qu'il avait des copies à corriger. Neville prétexta vouloir l'aider, Remus bailla et demanda à Sirius s'il voulait bien aller dormir un peu avec lui, Hermione décida qu'elle voulait lire les livres concernant la grossesse masculine, Ron qu'il allait l'accompagner pour l'aider, Sept également. Angus déclara qu'il voulait aller se promener dans les environs, Blaise trouva que c'était une bonne idée et qu'il allait l'accompagner – Draco leur lança un coup d'oeil soupçonneux – et Louis préféra se mêler au groupe des lecteurs sur la grossesse masculine.

Rapidement, tous se dispersèrent et les laissèrent seul. Draco se tourna vers Harry, l'air soucieux et protecteur.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais ? Je n'ai juste pas aimé ce que tu as ressenti en voyant cet Elfe.

- Je sais, dit Harry, blottit contre lui. Et moi, je n'aime pas quand tu m'ignores. Ne le fais plus, d'accord ?

- Promis », dit Draco, continuant de le serrer doucement.

Harry resta un petit moment immobile avant de l'écarter et de lui tendre l'écographie que Draco prit avec douceur pour la regarder. Il eut un frisson en voyant les contours mouvants de leur enfant. Sa gorge se serra et il pressa Harry contre lui de nouveau, déposant des baisers dans son cou.

« Tu es merveilleux, lui chuchota Draco.

- Toi aussi », lui répondit Harry, blotti contre lui.

Draco sourit et caressa ses cheveux.

« Qu'a dit cet abru… cet elfe ? demanda-t-il. Au sujet de notre enfant ?

- Que tout allait bien. Il se développe normalement et il a une coquille solide. Une coquille rêvée pour un enfant. Et que j'avais un dos et des reins idéaux pour une grossesse. Je ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés. En outre, il a dit qu'il fallait se méfier de mes pouvoirs, car j'ai tendance à perdre facilement le contrôle avec des émotions fortes et que c'est mauvais, pour lui. Surtout après les cinq premiers mois, car cela pourrait contaminer la magie de l'enfant. Par contre, notre perte de contrôle sexuelle est très bonne pour lui et cela, pendant toute ma grossesse…

- Notre perte de contrôle sexuelle ? demanda Draco, continuant de caresser ses cheveux.

- Nous sommes liés… Très fort. Si fort que tu peux influencer le bébé, toi aussi. Mais notre lien le protège, le rassure. Lorsque nous faisons l'amour… Nous perdons le contrôle de notre magie. C'est bon, pour lui, car ce manque de contrôle est du à notre amour. Cela le remplit et l'entoure d'amour. Dreyfus a dit qu'il n'y avait pas mieux, pour un bébé, que de se sentir aimé. »

Draco sourit.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, dit-il. Tu crois qu'il a conscience que, lorsqu'il est soudainement enveloppé d'amour, c'est parce que ses parents s'envoient en l'air ? »

Harry éclata de rire, son rire résonnant dans le salon.

« Franchement, j'espère que non », lui dit-il entre deux rires.

Draco rit aussi, amusé. Il renversa pourtant Harry dans le canapé, se plaçant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

« Et si nous le baignions d'amour, maintenant ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui…

- Ici ? »

Draco eut une petite moue.

« En temps normal, j'aurai dit ici, mais… Avec les invités… Mieux vaut monter ! »

Harry pouffa et hocha de la tête.

« Alors montons… »

Draco sourit.

« Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! »

* * *

La journée s'était passée tranquillement. Lorsque tout le monde s'était retrouvé, c'était l'heure du souper qui se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les blagues allaient bon train tandis que, de leur côté, Harry et Draco restaient ensemble, discutant doucement de tout et de rien. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils s'installèrent tous devant la suite du Seigneur des Anneaux où, au début, les Sangs-purs tentèrent de jouer les indifférents. Ce qui tomba vite à l'eau après les dix premières minutes du film, Blaise serrant son coussin comme un acharné alors que Draco avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ron était au bord de son divan, près à tomber, Sirius avait l'air d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal et Remus était plus détendu que jamais. Quant à Severus, il gardait une apparence sereine mais, parfois, il lui arrivait de se pencher un peu vers la télévision, comme pour mieux voir.

Lorsque le film prit fin, ils allèrent se coucher, certains discutant avec feu de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Mais à minuit, même les plus endurcis dormaient, blottis dans leur lit.

Dans la chambre de Draco et de Harry, pourtant, le brun ne dormait pas. Il avait été réveillé par une drôle de sensation et avait décidé d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. D'un pas lent, il se leva, s'arrachant ainsi des bras protecteur d'un Draco plongé dans le sommeil. Le blond grogna puis se tourna sur le côté, serrant son coussin. Harry pouffa discrètement et enfila une robe de chambre pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière avec douceur et se dirigea vers l'évier. Prenant un gobelet qui traînait, il se servit un verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres tout en levant les yeux. Son cœur se serra soudain et il sentit des larmes de peur lui monter aux yeux alors que, dans le miroir, il croisait les yeux sans pupille de la gardienne de la boucle, postée juste derrière lui.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà ! ma fin super sadique de la mort qui tue !

J'espère à pars cela que tout cela vous plait et je vous dis… A quand je peux ! lolll !

Une manifestation ? N'hésitez pas, le bouton 'go' en bas est là pour ça !


	18. Les ordres de Monsieur Malfoy

**Note d'auteur : **Bonjour à Tous ! En ce dimanche 26 février 2006, je fais une entorse à ma pause pour informer que oui, je suis toujours en pause jusqu'en juillet ! loll ! Je publie ce chapitre également en cadeau ! J'avais fini sadiquement dans le dernier chapitre et je ne voulais pas vous abandonner avec ça !

Je profite également de cette entorse pour vous signaler que vous pouvez avoir de mes nouvelles par mon LiveJournal dont voici l'adresse : http //umbre77 . livejournal . com /

Supprimez les espaces et vous y serez !

Je ne réponds pas aux RAR car je n'ai pas le temps… Cependant, si vous avez des questions, dites-les, je vous répondrais soit grâce au système de ff, soit par un post sur mon LJ si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ff !

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourri la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un mangemort accomplis qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis qui semble détestée Draco.

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait une apparition inattendue et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Pour la suite… Faut lire !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :** Les ordres de Monsieur Malfoy

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le malaise de Harry dans la salle de bain. Trois longs jours où Harry avait obstinément refusé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à un Draco fou d'inquiétude. Car Draco savait que l'excuse de l'étourdissement dû à sa grossesse était un mensonge. Il percevait sa crainte, son inquiétude. Comment Harry pouvait-il lui mentir alors qu'il savait que le lien lui permettait de voir en lui comme dans un livre ? Mais Harry refusait obstinément de lui en parler et ils s'étaient à peine adresser la parole depuis. Car chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, il y avait cette sorte de tension entre eux.

Pendant ces trois jours, ils s'étaient tout deux occupés du mieux possible pour s'éviter ainsi. Draco avait travaillé avec acharnement sur les livres de droits tandis que Harry, lui, s'était penché sur les livres de grossesse masculine. Mais l'inquiétude de Draco en faisait une boule de nerfs qui s'agaçait pour quoi que ce soit. Bien souvent, les invités avaient assisté à de petites altercations entre les deux Potter-Malfoy et la nouvelle qu'avait apporté Severus n'avait rien amélioré.

En effet, après de longues et fatigantes démarches, Severus avait obtenu le droit de visite à Azkaban… Et cela angoissait encore plus Draco. Son père accepterait-il de signer ce maudit papier pour, ainsi, lui donner le droit d'obtenir la garde de sa petite sœur ? Il en doutait ! Il savait qu'il allait devoir ruser, bataillé contre son propre père et cela le rendait encore plus insupportable.

Chaque invité, dans la demeure, avait conscience que cette tension allait finir par exploser. Aussi se préparaient-ils tous, à tout moment, à déguerpir en vitesse pour laisser aux deux amants le loisir de régler leurs affaires.

Cela finit par arriver, lors d'un dîné. Tout avait commencé par le fait que Harry avait mit du temps à passer le sel à Draco et cela finit par exploser.

« Si je te dérange, dis-le, je mangerais seul dans la cuisine ! s'écria Harry, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Oh, ça va, ne commence pas à faire ton parano, Potter !

-Excuses-moi ? Qui n'arrête pas de marmonner contre moi depuis des jours ?

-Et qui m'a menti il y a de cela trois jours ? »

Autour d'eux, les invités regardaient la scène d'un air étonné. Ils finirent par se lever et par partir en catimini.

« Tu es fier de toi ? demanda Harry, se levant. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Ils sont tous partis !

-Parce que c'est ma faute, bien entendu ! Mais si tu acceptais de me parler, de dire la vérité, déjà !

-Oh ça va ! Tout ça, ce serait donc ma faute ! Mais c'est toi qui es insupportable depuis trois jours !

-C'est Toi qui me mens depuis Trois jours, Potter ! Alors arrêtes ton rôle de pauvre enfant martyrisé !

-Comment oses-tu !

-J'ose, tout simplement ! Tu fuis mon regard, ma présence ! Tu rejettes toutes mes tentatives pour te parler !

-C'est toi qui rejette tout ! Tu es insupportable depuis trois jours ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de grogner, de râler, de donner des ordres ! Arrêtes de te prendre pour un Prince, tu n'en es pas un !

-Et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, Saint Potter, mais je n'aurais pas été d'aussi mauvaise humeur si tu ne m'avais pas mentit !

-Je ne t'ai pas menti !

-Non mais tu me prends pour un con !

-C'est ce que tu es, non ? cingla le brun.

-Je suis peut-être un con, mais je le suis moins que toi !

-Je ne te permets pas ! cria Harry.

-Je me permets tout seul !

-Parfait !

-Parfait ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard, chacun à un bout de table. Des étincelles de magies rouges crépitèrent soudainement et, sur la table ainsi qu'au mur, tous les objets de verres explosèrent. Voyant cela, Draco réagit au quart de tour. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il se jeta sur la table, glissant avec la nappe jusqu'à Harry qu'il attrapa par la taille avant de s'effondrer au sol avec lui. Harry poussa un cri et ferma les yeux alors qu'un bruit de verre se faisait entendre dans tout le salon, pendant un long moment. Quand enfin, le silence revint, le brun s'était agrippé à son époux, tremblant de frayeur.

Sur lui, Draco respirait vite, ses bras entourant le visage de Harry.

« Est-ce que… tu vas bien ? » demanda le blond, se redressant légèrement avec un gémissement de douleur.

Harry le regarda, hochant de la tête en tremblant.

_Douleur… Très forte. _

« Draco ? appela Harry, regardant le visage crispé du blond. Draco, tu as mal…

-Je… Je sais ! répondit l'acteur. Attends une seconde, d'accord… Juste une petite… »

Draco gémit et s'affaissa sur Harry, incapable de se soutenir élevé.

« Draco ! » s'exclama le brun.

Un rayon de magie rouge enveloppa le blond qui fut soulevé dans les airs. D'un bond, Harry se redressa et poussa un cri d'effroi en découvrant les bras, le dos et les épaules de son époux criblé de verre.

« Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'écria le brun, horrifié. »

Draco gémit alors qu'il gigotait sur place, essayant de se libérer du sort. Du sang coula aussitôt et il cessa de bouger.

« Bon sang, fit Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Draco, ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Je vais… Je vais te conduire à l'étage et je… je vais te soigner. »

Le blond ne put que hocher de la tête alors que Harry appelait Dobby. Celui-ci vint aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un de ses maîtres flottant dans le salon, la chemise couverte de sang et perforé par des morceaux de verre. Il regarda ensuite l'état du salon et ne sembla guère rassurer.

« Dobby… Répares tout cela, d'accord ? demanda Harry, tremblant doucement. Et fais porter de quoi manger à mes inviter. Nous les avons… Légèrement fait fuir. Je vais me charger de soigner Draco à l'étage, qu'on ne nous dérange pas !

-Bien, Harry Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur, dit l'elfe. Dobby va se charger de tout cela. »

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et, tout en guidant soigneusement Draco, monta à l'étage. Il ouvrait et refermait les portes par magie, marchant silencieusement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Harry posa doucement Draco sur le lit, sur le ventre. Il verrouilla la porte et l'insonorisa aussitôt. Le blond poussa un léger geignement et Harry eut un tremblement.

« Ça… ça va te faire un peu mal, dit Harry tout en s'approchant de lui. Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas… Pas grave, dit Draco, serrant les dents.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est grave ! dit le brun tout en allant chercher une bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain. Bon sang, je ne me pardonnerais jamais ! »

Il regarda son époux couché sur le ventre sur le lit. Sa chemise était déjà imbibée de sang et il apparut rapidement à Harry qu'il devait enlever le tissu pour ensuite ôter les bouts de verre. D'un sort, la chemise se retrouva au sol. Draco émit un simple geignement, mais n'eut pas plus mal. En voyant le dos autrefois si parfait de son amant criblé de morceaux de verre et d'entaille, Harry sentit les larmes revenir et couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en s'approchant du lit. Je suis si désolé, Draco… »

Il s'assit prudemment à ses côtés, la bassine lévitant à côté de lui. Il fit rapidement venir une éponge à lui et, doucement, approcha ses doigts d'un premier morceau de verre.

« Ne bou… Ne bouges pas, d'accord ?

-D'accord », dit Draco, serrant les dents.

Harry déglutit et, doucement, tira sur le bout de verre qui vint sans difficulté. Draco poussa un grondement mais ne bougea pas. Harry regarda l'entaille et fronça les sourcils. Sa magie pouvait réparer ça… Ce serait fatiguant, mais n'était-ce pas la moindre des choses à faire ? Il entreprit d'enlever chaque bout de verre tout en prenant soin de ne pas blesser son amant. Quand il eut terminé, il souffla pour se concentrer.

« Harry ? appela Draco, sentant qu'il préparait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il posa ses mains sur le dos de Draco et, fermant les yeux, se concentra.

« Harry, non, ne fais pas ça ! C'est trop fatiguant pour toi !

-Non, répondit le brun. En soit, ce n'est pas plus difficile que d'apaiser ta magie… »

La magie de Harry se canalisa doucement dans ses mains.

« Je dois juste réparer les tissus abîmer. C'est la seule difficulté… »

Draco eut un frisson en sentant la magie d'Harry se fondre doucement dans son corps et dans son dos. Une sensation de bien-être le fit gémir et il ferma les yeux, se détendant totalement. Il sentit sa propre magie accueillir Harry avec une sorte de félicité et il haleta de plaisir. Toute douleur s'était envolée alors que leurs deux forces se muaient entre elles et s'unissaient plus que jamais, se fondaient l'une dans l'autre.

Assis sur le lit, Harry avait tout autant de mal à rester conscient. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autant de plaisir à envoyer sa magie à Draco. Il luttait pourtant de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient et, regardant les blessures, obligea sa magie à cesser de jouer avec celle de Draco pour se focaliser sur les entailles. Rapidement, celles-ci se refermèrent et les tissus se régénèrent avec habileté. Satisfait, Harry voulut se retirer, mais la magie de Draco l'en empêcha. Il poussa un petit cri et s'évanouit, tout comme le blond.

* * *

_Harry cligna des yeux. Ou du moins, il en eut l'impression. Regardant autour de lui, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans un large espace argenté. Il n'y avait que de l'argent, tout autour de lui. Regardant ses pieds il eut un sursaut en remarquant qu'il était entièrement vêtu de rouge et qu'il flottait dans le vide. Il voulut un instant se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien, autour de lui. Juste du vide. Son cœur battant la chamade, il regarda tout autour de lui, encore et encore. Mais rien. Personne._

_Inquiet, il voulut faire un pas, mais à la place, tout son corps avança. Il poussa un cri de surprise, mais rapidement, trouva cela amusant. Riant doucement, il s'amusa à monter et descendre, à faire des mouvements de gymnastique différente. Il avait l'impression étrange d'être en apesanteur… Mais aussi d'être protéger. Pourtant, après un petit moment, il s'inquiéta. Où était-il ? N'y avait-il personne, avec lui, dans cet endroit immense ?_

_Flottant doucement, il regarda autour de lui ce long espace argenté. Il y avait des endroits plus sombres, mais également des endroits plus clairs. Etonnamment, il se sentait fort attiré par ces endroits. Ils semblaient purs… Comme si rien ni personne ne les avaient toucher. Intact. Les plus sombres, eux, ils étaient très clairement usés ! Harry eut une petite moue et sentit tout à coup quelque chose le frôler. Se retournant, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien, pourtant, derrière lui ! Il se retourna et voulu continuer à avancer, mais de nouveau, il eut la même impression. Il se retourna et regarda l'horizon derrière lui. Il le fixa pendant un instant et fut surpris de voir une petite étoile rouge. Etonné, il se glissa vers celle-ci, essayant de voir s'il pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, un instant, il s'arrêta et regarda les tâches gris foncée et les claires. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, il trouva cela amusant de les mélanger. Juste pour voir… Les grises foncée, comme si elles écoutaient ses idées, descendirent soudainement alors que les claires montaient. Comme deux gros ballons, elles se tournèrent l'une autour de l'autre puis se rentrèrent dedans. Il y eut un flash de lumière et Harry ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il fut surpris de voir qu'en haut comme en bas, tout était devenu gris clair. Il trouva cela plus beau et regarda ensuite après l'étoile rouge. La retrouvant, il se remit à flotter vers elle, satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait. _

_Plus il se rapprochait, plus il fut surpris de voir un pont et gris menant à un endroit entièrement rouge. Il ne sut trop pourquoi, il se dit que c'était là, qu'il devait aller ! C'était là, chez lui ! Souriant, il vola plus vite et posa un pied sur le pont. Il y eut pourtant un coup de vent derrière lui et, se retournant, il fut surpris de voir un jeune homme vêtu d'argent derrière lui. Il était beau, ce jeune homme, avec ses cheveux blonds. Harry sourit et s'approcha. Le jeune homme sourit lui aussi et tendit la main vers lui, touchant sa joue. Un frisson de plaisir se répandit en Harry et il ne sut trop pourquoi, il comprit que le jeune homme gris ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Qu'il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. _

_Pourtant, il devait rentrer chez lui. Il savait que c'était capital. Et le jeune homme en gris aussi, le savait. Regardant derrière lui, Harry eut un air peiné avant de caresser la joue du blond. Celui-ci eut l'air triste aussi. Mais il y avait le pont ! Le pont pourrait les aider à se revoir encore ! Face à cette déduction, tout deux sourire et s'étreignirent doucement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry fit un sourire au jeune homme vêtu de gris et, après une dernière caresse, emprunta le pont pour rentrer chez lui. _

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, pratiquement en même temps que Draco. Haletant tout deux, ils se regardèrent, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda Draco, regardant son époux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Je n'ai rien compris… »

Ils se regardèrent tout deux et, étrangement, se sourirent. Harry vint se blottir contre le blond, l'air chagriné.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais ?

-Shh, fit Draco, caressant ses cheveux. Ce n'est rien… Tu es nerveux, à cause du bébé… Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais je t'ai blessé ! »

Draco se tut un instant.

« Ce qui me blesse vraiment, c'est que tu refuse de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a trois jours… »

Harry se crispa légèrement, puis se détendit.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, dit-il à Draco. Je m'étais relevé pour aller prendre un verre d'eau et… Et quand j'ai regardé dans le miroir, j'ai vu… La gardienne, derrière moi.

-La gardienne ? demanda Draco. Tu veux dire… celle de la boucle ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Elle était juste derrière moi, dans le miroir… Mais dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait personne. J'ai eu peur et je me suis évanouit.

-Merlin ! fit Draco. Et elle ne t'a rien fait ?

-Absolument rien. Elle était juste là et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

-Harry, ce genre de chose est important ! Tu aurais du m'en parler tout de suite !

-Je sais… Je suis désolé, dit Harry, le regardant.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, si tu le sais ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que tu allais t'inquiéter ! Et franchement, actuellement, nous avons déjà suffisamment de soucis.

-Et la gardienne de la boucle qui apparaît dans le miroir, bien entendu, ce n'est pas important !

-Si, si, c'est important, mais… Dans l'urgence, l'important, c'est ton rendez-vous de demain. L'important c'est Rose !

-Non, Harry ! dit Draco. L'important, c'est toi ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'es-tu pas capable de comprendre que s'il t'arrive quelque chose, j'en deviendrais fou ? Ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière… Quand tu avais tes crises… Déjà ça, c'était insupportable, alors qu'on essaye de te faire du mal !

-Je sais ! l'interrompit Harry. Mais écoute… Contre elle, que pouvons-nous ?

-On peut je lui ferais péter sa putain de boucle si elle te fait le moindre mal ! »

Harry eut un sursaut en voyant que les lampes de la pièce se mettaient à clignoter. Draco en parut surpris également et se calma automatiquement.

« C'est moi qui ait fait ça ? demanda le blond, surpris.

-Je crois bien, oui, dit Harry, regardant les lampes soudainement calme. En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi ! »

Draco eut un frisson puis baissa la tête, se regardant.

« Je me sens différent…, dit-il, l'air pensif. Harry… Tu as fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Fais quelque chose ? demanda le brun.

-Quand tu m'as soigné… Ou après… »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis sursauta. Les tâches gris foncée qui se mélangeaient avec les claires. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'air choqué.

« Quoi ? demanda Draco. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Harry parut hésiter, visiblement incertain.

« Quand… Quand je t'ai soigné, ta magie n'a pas voulu me laisser partir. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, dit Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sentais bien avec toi, comme ça… »

Harry hocha de la tête, pensif.

« Après, nous nous sommes évanouit. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un étrange endroit… C'était comme si j'étais dans du vide… Mais du vide argenté.

-Du vide argenté ?

-Oui… Tout était argenté. Et je ne tombais pas, je flottais. Je me suis baladé et j'ai sentit que je devais aller d'un côté. Quand j'y suis allé, j'ai vu une étoile rouge… Et je me suis dirigé vers elle. Mais j'ai aussi vu que l'argent avait des nuances de teintes, là où j'étais… Alors je… »

Il parut mal à l'aise.

« Je les ai mélangé. Et les deux couleurs se sont… contaminées.

-Contaminée ? demanda Draco.

-Le gris foncé est redevenu clair. Totalement clair. »

Draco sembla perplexe, se demandant visiblement s'il devait appeler Severus ou pas.

« Draco, je crois que j'étais dans ta magie, dit Harry. J'étais dans ta magie… Et les tâches foncées, c'était la magie que tu utilisais beaucoup. Tu as des réserves immenses, mais tu ne les utilises jamais. Tu n'emplois qu'une petite partie de ta magie. Comme nous, avec notre cerveau.

-Notre cerveau ? demanda Draco. J'admets que Weasley ne semble pas vraiment l'utiliser, mais…

-Draco ! » gronda Harry, l'air menaçant.

Le blond se contenta de ricaner.

« C'est très sérieux ! Nous n'utilisons pas entièrement notre cerveau ! Seulement une petite partie de nos capacités est employée au quotidien. Comme ta magie ! Tu utilises seulement une seule partie, mais jamais l'entièreté. Je crois que sans le savoir, j'ai… Rénové ta magie. A force d'être utilisée, elle était fatiguée. »

Draco éleva un sourcil septique.

« Tu es sûr que tu…

-Je me sens bien ! coupa Harry. Et je suis sûr que c'était ta magie ! Lorsque j'ai fait ce mélange, je me suis dirigé vers l'étoile rouge… Et en fait, c'était un pont menant à un endroit rouge ! Et toi… tu étais là. Je ne te reconnaissais pas, mais je sais que c'était toi ! Tu étais heureux de me voir et tu ne voulais pas me laisser partir. Mais je t'ai dis que le pont nous permettrait de nous revoir, mais que je devais partir… Je savais que je le devais, c'était impératif sinon… »

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Il sembla soudain trouver la suite de sa phrase et sourit.

« Sinon, nous ne nous serions pas réveillé ! »

Draco le regarda d'un air curieux.

« Pas réveillé ?

-Mais oui ! Si nous étions évanouis, c'est parce que ma magie était en toi ! Et que la tienne m'a retenue…

-Je commence à avoir mal à la tête », dit Draco, se massant le crâne.

Harry se contenta de grogner.

« C'est pourtant simple ! Je t'ai soigné et pour cela, ma magie est allée dans ton corps. Mais à cause du lien qui nous unit, de ce lien si fort et important, ta magie n'a pas voulu laisser partir la mienne. Le lien ne leur suffit plus, elles ont besoin d'être ensemble, totalement. Mais cela est contre-nature ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous fondre l'un dans l'autre car nous sommes deux entités différentes. Donc, nous nous sommes évanouis… C'est grâce à cette syncope que ma magie a pu regagner mon corps, tout en réparant la tienne par la même occasion. Tu comprends ?

-Dis comme ça, c'est tout de suite plus clair ! répondit Draco. Cela veut-il dire que je suis plus fort, maintenant que ma magie est réparée ?

-Non, répondit sincèrement Harry. Tu seras plus fort au début, mais quand tu auras éprouvé cette partie là, tu t'affaibliras.

-Pas si tu reviens de nouveau la rétablir… »

Harry eut une grimace.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire de nouveau, dit-il. Cette fois ci, ma magie a réussi à revenir… Mais que se passerait-il si cela n'arrivait pas ? »

Draco resta un instant silencieux et hocha de la tête.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable ! dit-il. Et le bébé, au fait ? Va-t-il bien ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers son ventre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été touché par ce phénomène. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien… »

Draco hocha de la tête et passa une main douce sur le ventre de Harry. Celui-ci leva les yeux et plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux diamants de son époux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais ?

-Pour quoi, exactement ? demanda sévèrement Draco. Les bouts de verres ou la gardienne ? »

Harry baissa la tête d'un air honteux.

« Pour… Pour tout. Je suis désolé. »

Draco le regarda d'un air froid pendant un moment. Il eut pourtant un petit sourire et embrassa sa joue.

« Manipulateur ! » dit-il d'un air bourru tout en se levant, ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry par la même occasion.

Harry eut un sourire et le regarda marcher vers l'armoire pour prendre une chemise. Se levant, il alla près de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour caresser son torse nu. Draco le regarda en coin.

« Oui ?dit-il.

-Nous ne nous sommes plus disputé depuis bien longtemps, toi et moi… »

Draco eut l'air perplexe et fit mine d'y réfléchir. Il sourit pourtant bien vite.

« C'est vrai, oui… Je pense que la dernière dispute réelle remonte à plus d'un an. Lorsque tu as essayé de me mettre dehors.

-Essayé, essayé… C'est un bien grand mot. »

Draco rit.

« C'est vrai que tu étais déjà totalement dépendant de l'être extraordinaire que je suis !

-Extraordinaire, rien que ça ?

-Dirais-tu le contraire ? » demanda le blond, le regardant d'un air septique.

Harry se contenta de rire et le fit pivoter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Draco rit lui aussi, répondant à son baiser avec amusement.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire… J'étais déjà accroc à toi, mais pour ce qui est de l'extraordinaire… »

Draco eut une moue et il eut tout juste le temps de plisser les yeux d'un air menaçant que Harry s'échappait de ses bras et courait vers la porte avec un grand rire. Le blond sourit lui aussi et attrapa une chemise pour ensuite crier d'un air menaçant tout en se lançant à sa poursuite :

« Commence à Courir, Petit Gryffondor ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement ! »

* * *

Un vent glacial souleva la robe de Draco qui eut un frisson. Sous son parapluie, il regarda la sombre et haute prison d'Azkaban qui se rapprochait au fur et à mesure des coups de pagaies des deux matelots. Il s'était levé le matin, le cœur battant la chamade et même Harry n'avait pas pu le décrisper. Il était si angoissé que la veille, il avait été incapable de faire l'amour à son 'petit Gryffondor'. Mais celui-ci s'était montré compréhensif. Frustré, mais compréhensif.

Un léger sourire, à cette pensée, apparut sur le visage de Draco. Harry était devenu un vrai drogué du sexe, depuis le début de cette relation. Et avant, c'était lui, le timide Harry, qui lui refusait même l'idée de dépasser le stade du baiser ou de la caresse. Lui qui, à présent, grognait s'il n'avait pas 'Son morceau de Draco quotidien'.

'_Je suis atteint de Draconite aigu !'_, avait-il plaisanté, un jour de leur lune de miel de un an.

Cela avait fait rire Draco pendant des heures. Et repensé à cet événement le fit sourire étrangement. Il se secoua pourtant et regarda Azkaban.

Azkaban… Même Harry ignorait qu'il faisait encore des cauchemars sur cette prison. Qu'il lui arrivait, parfois, la nuit, de se réveiller en sueur, le corps tremblant. Une vieille douleur, simple souvenir des coups attribués par les gardiens, le faisait haleter. Il se passait une main dans les cheveux, se tournait vers Harry profondément endormi contre lui et il se sentait mieux. Harry était peut-être atteint de Draconite Aigu, mais lui, sans hésitation, avait l'Harryte. Et il espérait n'être jamais soigné.

Depuis plus d'un an, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur propre douleur. Celle de la mort de Narcissa pour Draco et du meurtre de Tom Jedusor pour Harry. Ils se complésaient dans leur amour, s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre, comme deux égarés. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Deux hommes perdus et désespérément effrayés à l'idée de lâcher leur seule issue de secours. Harry était l'issue de secours de Draco. Il lui faisait oublié cette partie de lui si sombre, si mesquine, si dure qu'il avait enterré en même temps que sa mère.

Mais parfois, elle ressortait. Lorsqu'Harry n'était pas là, lorsqu'il ne voyait pas ses beaux yeux… Draco reprenait cette expression froide du passé, ces yeux de glaces méprisant et malveillant. Ceux-là même qui fixèrent les gardiens d'Azkaban lorsqu'il s'approcha de la grille. Ceux-ci le fixèrent lui aussi, avec une sorte de méchanceté. Mais Draco ne trembla pas. Il les détestait. Mais il ne les craignait pas. Il était plus puissant qu'eux. Et cette fois, il avait sa baguette. Il la serrait fort, dans sa main. Il était prêt à parer toute attaque.

« Vieullez nous donner votre baguette magique pour accéder à l'entrée de la prison, Malfoy, dit l'un des gardes, souriant.

-Potter-Malfoy », répliqua Draco, déposant pourtant sa baguette sur le socle métallique prévu à cet effet.

Il regarda sa plus précieuse alliée disparaître et être remplacée par un bracelet blanchâtre et hideux pourvu d'un numéro.

« Placez ce bracelet autour de votre poignet. Il vous permettra de récupérer votre baguette… »

Draco obéit, mais il continua de défier du regard ces hommes qu'il haïssait. Il observa leurs visages sales, leurs yeux noirs et bleu, leurs cheveux gris ou bruns… Il avait envie de les tuer…

_Calme…_

Le blond eut un violent frisson. Une partie de lui gronda contre Harry mais il lui en fut reconnaissant et s'accrocha à son lien pour s'apaiser. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir que le brun était avec lui, d'une certaine manière.

« Vous pouvez entrer, _Potter-Malfoy _! »

Draco fronça les sourcils face au ton moqueur, mais il se refusa toute expression colérique pour simplement passer l'imposante grille. Il sentit un champ magnétique le sonder et se désintéresser de lui quand il apparut qu'il n'avait pas d'arme ou de liquide dangereux sur lui.

« Bienvenu à Azkaban, dit l'un des gardiens, narquois. Pas besoin d'un guide spécialisé pour les cachots ? »

Draco le regarda et afficha un sourire méprisant et supérieur.

« Non, je m'en passerais volontiers. Si vous êtes néanmoins motivé à exécuter cette visite, commencez sans moi, je viendrais vous voir dans quelques années… »

Le gardien pinça les lèvres et Draco l'acheva avec un ricanement suintant le mépris.

« Allons ? Allez-vous vous décider à faire votre travail et à me conduire à mon père, lourdaud ? »

Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait tord de lui parler ainsi, mais la tentation était trop forte. Le gardien eut une expression de mépris mais obéit. Il se mit à marcher dans les sombres couloirs de la prison et Draco le suivit avec calme, essayant de ne pas paniquer face aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. Et il n'y était même pas aller au temps des détraqueurs, juste à celui des hommes… Et pourtant, il avait aussi peur de cette prison que s'il avait été gardé par des monstres. Mais n'était-ce pas le cas ? Il avait encore le goût du sang dans sa bouche, de son sang, imposés par ses hommes. Et il ne pouvait même pas leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

'_Un jour, _pensa-t-il_. D'une manière ou d'une autre, un jour, je me vengerais d'eux !'_

Le gardien le mena ainsi pendant un long moment. Ils ne se risquèrent pas dans les couloirs des cellules. Non, à la place, Draco fut mené dans une sombre pièce où son père l'attendait. En le revoyant, Draco sentit que toute sa haine envers lui était toujours présente. Malgré le temps, il avait toujours cette envie folle de lui écraser la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate ! Pourtant, son père avait changé. Ses cheveux longs n'étaient plus soyeux, mais sale. Il était plus mince, aussi. Et ses vêtements de prisonnier ne lui allaient pas aussi bien que ses robes de sorciers. Mais malgré les désagréments de l'incarcération, Lucius Malfoy arborait toujours cette expression arrogante, celle d'un roi, d'un leader.

Draco dut se retenir de ne pas gronder et il retint les émotions sur son visage de justesse. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas calme et assurer et, sans même se préoccuper de son père ou du gardien qui sortait, s'installa confortablement. Il attendit que le geôlier soit parti avant de regarder Lucius. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air amusé, presque moqueur.

« Le mariage te réussi bien, _fiston_… »

Draco se contenta d'afficher un air froid, imperturbable.

« La prison vous réussi également, _père_. »

Lucius sourit et s'étendit, prenant une pose détendue.

« Alors, dis-moi ? Comment est-ce de vivre avec Harry Potter ? J'espère que tu le baises bien… Après tout, à pars son joli petit cul, quel sorte d'avantage représente-t-il ? »

Draco refusa aussitôt de s'énerver. Il savait que son père faisait cela pour le provoquer et le pousser à perdre son sang froid. Aussi préféra-t-il sourire.

« Vous seriez surpris d'apprendre les nombreux avantages qu'il y a aimé et être aimé. Mais bien entendu, pour cela, il faudrait que vous ayez un cœur… »

Lucius se contenta de ricaner.

« Allons, fiston… Tu n'es sûrement pas venu pour me parler de 'cœur'…

-Non, en effet, dit Draco. Je suis ici pour vous parler de ma sœur…

-Ta sœur ? fit le mangemort. Ah… je vois. »

Draco attendit.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ta mère n'écartait pas assez les cuisses, il a bien fallut que je me trouve un substitut…

-Je me fiche de vos raisons quand à votre adultère, dit Draco. Ce que je veux, c'est sa garde.

-Sa garde ? Pourquoi faire ? Laisse cette bâtarde où elle est !

-Mon prénom est Draco, pas Lucius, père. Cette enfant est seule dans un univers de moldus. Je suis certain que vous n'aimeriez pas qu'une Malfoy – car elle porte votre nom – ridiculise la famille à Poudlard ! »

Lucius eut une grimace et regarda Draco. Un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage.

« Pour obtenir sa garde, tu as besoin de moi, je ne me trompe pas… »

Draco se retint de jurer. Satané esprit Serpentard.

« Seulement de ta signature », répliqua-t-il.

Lucius se contenta de sourire.

« Bien ! dit-il. Voilà qui arrive à point nommé. »

Draco fronça les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

« Comment cela ? »

Lucius sourit plus encore et sortit une enveloppe de la poche de son uniforme.

« Donne cela à MacCafery et je signerais ton papier.

-MacCafery ? Le tueur à gage ?

-C'est cela même, dit Lucius.

-C'est pour faire quoi, exactement ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas…

-Je refuse !

-Bien.. Je refuse de signer ton papier… Pauvre petite fille qui va finir dans un orphelinat… »

La main de Draco se crispa sur son enveloppe.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça !

-Oh, tu crois ? dit Lucius. Si je ne me trompe, la mère de cette petite n'est autre que la juge… Celle-là même qui te déteste, non ? »

Draco sembla surpris. Comment diable son père savait-il tout cela ?

« Ça parle, dans les prisons, Draco, dit Lucius. On en apprend beaucoup, en laissant traîné une oreille ou deux… Alors ? Donneras-tu cette enveloppe où aurais-je le plaisir de contacter mon ancienne maîtresse ? »

Draco crut qu'il allait l'étrangler.

« Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il en se levant. Je reviendrais te voir avec, soit l'enveloppe, soit le papier à signer. En attendant, ne fais rien… »

Lucius le regarda avec un sourire triomphal.

« Oh, je ne ferais rien… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferais rien… »

Draco lui lança un regard méfiant mais n'ajouta rien et sortit, l'enveloppe dans sa poche et la rage au cœur.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà! Dernier chapitre avant Juillet! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. C'est moins sadique, moins inhumains, comme fin!


	19. Planifications douteuses

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Juillet est arrivé. Il est minuit. Voici le chapitre 19. Cours, j'y consens, mais il introduit la suite. Les choses vont maintenant se précipiter. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Ma Pause est terminée et elle m'a fait le plus grand bien… Malheureusement pour vous ! (rire sadique).

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourri la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un mangemort accomplis qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis qui semble détestée Draco.

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait une apparition inattendue et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Planifications douteuses**

* * *

Après sa visite à Azkaban, Draco n'était pas rentré tout de suite. Il avait de loin préféré se promener un peu et, cette fois, Harry n'avait pas paniqué. Il était certes impatient que son époux rentre pour discuter avec lui des propos de Lucius – il ne les avait pas entendus, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait mis le blond en colère – même s'il comprenait l'envie de solitude de son époux.

Ainsi, à la place, il préféra s'installer avec Hermione pour découvrir ce qu'il pouvait sur le droit. Il eut pourtant rapidement une indigestion de loi et préféra s'installer dans le divan de la pièce pour dévorer un livre décrivant en détail la grossesse. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que son bébé avait déjà les yeux ouverts, dans son ventre. Il avait presque envie d'accélérer le temps et de se retrouver quelques mois plus tard, en espérant que, pendant ces mois, tous ces problèmes qu'ils avaient seraient loin derrière eux.

« Potter ! appela Rogue, arrivant dans le salon. Combien de fois avez-vous lu ce livre ?

-Deux fois, dit le brun, regardant son ancien professeur s'asseoir près de lui.

-C'est bien assez ! grogna le professeur en lui enlevant le livre des mains.

-Hé ! se plaignit Harry, boudeur.

-Au lieu de lire ce livre que vous avez déjà lu cent fois, il est préférable que nous parlions. Allons dans le jardin !

-Dans le jardin ? fit Harry, perplexe.

-Oui, dans le jardin ! répliqua Severus. Allez ! »

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe mais il accepta malgré tout de suivre l'homme sombre dans le jardin.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que nous allions dans le jardin ? demanda le brun.

-Si j'avais pu, je vous l'aurai demandé plus finement, mais vous êtes tellement con que vous n'auriez pas compris. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le con ?

-Non, et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Allons nous asseoir. La conversation que je vais avoir avec vous demande du calme et surtout, de la discrétion. »

Harry parut étonné de cette déclaration mais obéit. Il alla s'installer à la table de jardin placée exprès pour les vacances de Pâques, regardant son jardin déjà fleuri avec une sorte de fierté. Il fallait dire qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'occuper des rosiers avant la venue de ses invités. Sans parler de toutes les autres pousses qui lui avaient demandé plus d'attention, étant donné qu'il les avait trafiquées pour qu'elles grandissent plus vite. Mais il était satisfait du résultat en voyant son grand jardin regorgeant de rosiers fleuris, de pâquerettes dansant dans le vent doux d'avril accompagné de quelques autres plantes qui ne fleuriraient vraiment que quelques mois plus tard. Le brun faillit se perdre dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'un Severus Rogue le bouscule pour le faire réagir.

« Quoi ? fit-il, revenant à lui.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé de venir ici pour regarder vos plantes, Potter ! cingla-t-il. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour parler de Rose. »

Harry le regarda d'un air sceptique.

« Pas la plante, crétin ! grogna Rogue. Je parle de l'enfant !

-Je sais, j'avais compris ! répliqua Harry. Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'en parler ?

-Pour les raisons que je vais vous exposer. En supposant que Draco parvienne à obtenir la signature de Lucius et que la juge ne puisse se dresser contre vous pour vous empêcher de l'adopter, avez-vous bien réalisé ce que cette enfant apportera comme changement dans votre vie ? »

Harry prit un instant l'air pensif.

« Il est vrai que tout sera différent. Nous ne pourrons plus agir aussi librement que nous le faisons actuellement et…

-Je ne fais pas référence à votre intimité avec Draco, Potter ! Mais plutôt aux nombreux dangers qui vous entourent.

-Les dangers ? Quels dangers ? Le principal n'est-il pas la juge ?

-Le principal, mais il y en a d'autres ! Vous oubliez les mangemorts, Potter… »

Harry se crispa.

« Vous pensez qu'ils vont continuer à essayer de me faire du mal ?

-Je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr ! Surtout si la juge les a… 'Engagés' pour vous blesser. »

Harry hocha de la tête, l'air pensif. Il le regarda bien vite d'un air contrarié.

« Vous avez appris quelque chose, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? dit-il. Sinon, vous ne me feriez pas cette remarque. »

L'homme grogna, croisant les bras.

« Vous n'êtes peut-être pas si bête, finalement, dit-il. Je sais de source sûre que la juge a contacté plusieurs mangemorts… Et que ceux-ci ont eu de quoi vous tuer.

-Comment ça 'ont eu de quoi me tuer' ? Pourquoi moi ? N'est-ce pas Draco, sa cible ?

-Pour finir, vous êtes un abruti ! répliqua Rogue. Vous êtes la faiblesse de Draco. En vous tuant, elle l'affaiblit. En outre, elle leur a donné les moyens de vous tuer car jamais aucun Mangemort n'oserait attaquer Draco et aussi parce que leur haine pour vous est déjà assez élevée. Elle n'a fait que la raviver. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous savez quels sont ses moyens ? demanda-t-il.

-Vaguement, répondit Severus, l'air ennuyé. Je sais qu'il y a des potions ou tout simplement des déguisements… Des armes, probablement. Mais pour le reste…

-Des armes ? Moldues, vous voulez dire… »

Rogue eut un sourire narquois.

« Il n'y a pas que les moldus qui ont des armes destructrices, Potter, dit-il. Méfiez-vous. Surtout lorsque Rose sera là. Et votre état…

-Je sais, coupa Harry, l'air sombre. Je sais… »

Severus resta un instant silencieux.

« Vous avez de bonnes protections sur cette maison, mais il y en a une qui pourrait réellement vous assurer une sécurité optimale.

-Laquelle ? » demanda le brun.

Severus sourit et il sortit un petit livre assez abîmé de sa poche. Le saisissant, Harry regarda le titre avec un petit sourire. Il n'y avait que le monde magique pour publier des livre appelé 'Comment se protéger contre tout et toute chose'.

« Je pense que le chapitre trois 'Comment se protéger contre les obsédés sexuels' vous plairait, fit Rogue, moqueur. Mais le chapitre dix est de loin celui qui nous intéresse… »

Harry grogna alors qu'une certaine rougeur envahissait ses joues et que Severus se levait.

« On est pas des obsédés, d'abord, marmonna-t-il.

-Bonne lecture ! » répondit simplement son ancien professeur.

Harry se retint de tirer la langue, le regardant s'éloigner pour se diriger vers la cabane. Il vit avec amusement que Neville sortait de la maison et s'y rendait d'un pas pressé. Son ami, avisant son regard, rougit furieusement et se hâta d'aller s'y cacher. Le brun pouffa et regarda la petite maisonnette. Le temps où Draco et lui passaient leur journée à se découvrir lui semblait loin. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas content du stade qu'avait atteint leur couple, mais il devait admettre que c'était moins passionnel. Les premiers moments restaient de loin ceux que Harry préférait, même si la suite était toute aussi exquise.

'_Voire même plus_', pensa-t-il, caressant son ventre.

Il regarda le petit livre qu'il ouvrit avec curiosité. Sans même lire l'introduction, il se rendit dans la table des matières et une rougeur folle l'envahit quand il constata qu'en effet, le titre du chapitre trois était bel et bien celui cité par son ancien professeur. Il marmonna et lut les autres titres, curieux.

_Chapitre 1 : Comment se protéger contre les créatures nocturnes, des plus insignifiantes au plus effrayantes. _

_Chapitre 2 : Comment se protéger contre les créatures diurnes, des plus insignifiantes au plus effrayantes. _

_Chapitre 3 : Comment se protéger contre les obsédés sexuels. _

_Chapitre 4 : Comment se protéger contre les moldus psychologiquement instable. _

_Chapitre 5 : Comment se protéger contre les plantes magiques, tout particulièrement les mangeuses d'hommes. _

_Chapitre 6 : Comment se protéger contre les phénomènes climatiques. _

_Chapitre 7 : Comment se protéger contre les maladies moldues. _

_Chapitre 8 : Comment se protéger contre les maladies sorcières. _

_Chapitre 9 : Comment se protéger des objets enchantés. _

_Chapitre 10 : Comment protéger sa maison contre les dangers extérieurs. _

Regardant le nombre de page, Harry se hâta d'aller au bon chapitre, ouvrant totalement le livre pour ensuite, commencer à lire.

_Comment protéger sa maison contre les dangers extérieurs est sans doute la tâche la plus difficile de ce livre. Vous défendre contre un tube de dentifrice bien décidé à vous asperger de pâte est une chose… Eviter qu'un mage noir ou une créature féroce viennent vous tuer dans votre sommeil en est une autre. _

_Les différentes protections proposées dans ce livre va de la plus simple à la plus difficile…_

Harry parcourut alors les différentes techniques, remarquant que toutes étaient déjà placées sur sa maison. Toutes, sauf une.

_**LA PROTECTION ELEMENTAIRE. **_

Perplexe, le brun regarda les écrits suivant le sous-titre.

_La protection élémentaire ne porte pas ce nom pour sa simplicité, mais plutôt pour sa complexité. Pour protéger votre maison contre les intrus, il vous faut utiliser les éléments. Dans ce cas bien précis, il vous suffit de poser, à chaque coin de la maison, les quatre élément bien connu de notre monde : L'eau (cela peut être une bassine, un étang…), la terre (De simple plante suffisent, mais le lierre est de loin le plus efficace), le feu (une torche enchantée voir un bocal contenant du feu et enterré pour le dissimuler aux yeux de vos agresseurs peuvent suffire) et le vent (Il est l'élément le plus difficile ! Une tornade en pot ne fonctionnera pas ! Il vous faudrait une plume d'Augurey tenue à un fil). _

_Chaque élément, donc, doivent être placé au quatre coin de votre maison. Si celle-ci a plus de quatre point, je vous conseil de mettre les quatre éléments à chaque coin. _

_Il ne suffit cependant pas de poser ces quatre éléments, vous vous en doutez bien. Il existe un élément tout aussi important que votre maison doit avoir : L'amour. Cet amour ne doit pas simplement être l'affection que vous portez à votre maison ou aux personnes vivant sous le toit de la maison. Il faut vraiment baigner la maison d'amour, l'en recouvrir. _

_Lorsque vous pourrez la submerger de l'amour que vous possédez, les quatre éléments réagiront d'eux-mêmes pour s'unir à lui. Dés lors, votre maison sera protégée contre toutes personnes se rendant chez vous avec l'intention de lui faire du mal. _

Harry haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers sa maison. Personne ne pourrait y entrer dés le moment où quelqu'un voudrait lui faire du mal. Mais quelle sorte de mal ? Un mal bénin ou un mal destructeur ? Si une personne pensait juste des choses mauvaises parce qu'ils s'étaient querellé, que se passerait-il ? Le brun eut une moue et baissa les yeux vers le livre, allant voir la signification de la petite étoile en bas de pages.

_Vous ne pourrez baigner votre maison d'amour que si vous êtes unis par un lien de passion, lien très rare et fait d'amour. _

'_Très utiles pour ceux qui n'ont pas de lien de passion !'_ pensa Harry, sceptique.

Il referma le livre et regarda la couverture avec une sorte de scepticisme. C'était une bonne idée, mais il n'aimait pas trop ça. C'était bien trop vague, comme explication, à son goût. Peut-être existait-il un livre plus détaillé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir sa maison transformée en une sorte de prison, ni même de retrouver un de ses amis mort parce qu'il était en colère contre Draco ou lui en entrant dans la maison.

'_J'interrogerais Severus sur le sujet. Ensuite, je verrai si je pose cette protection ou non…'_

Satisfait de sa décision, Harry allait se perdre dans la contemplation de son jardin quand il entendit le bruit de la voiture de Draco. Aussitôt, il se leva d'un bond, courrant à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il déposait le livre de Severus sur une étagère du salon, il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquée suivit des pas de son époux dans les escaliers. Les autres n'eurent même pas le temps de lui parler qu'il partit à sa poursuite vers l'étage. Draco avait du l'entendre car, lorsqu'il arriva devant leur chambre, la porte était ouverte. Le blond s'était étendu sur leur lit et fixait le plafond d'un air pensif. Presque timidement, Harry s'avança dans la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir près du blond. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva étendu dans le lit, un Draco Potter-Malfoy le pressant contre lui.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

-Mal », répondit Draco.

Le brun hocha de la tête, passant une main sur le front de son époux.

« Raconte-moi », dit-il.

Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraude du jeune homme et hocha de la tête. Il resta quelques secondes plongé dans un silence étouffant avant de commencer à raconter. Il n'omit rien. Ni les remarques narquoises, ni le marché. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de raconter, tous deux restèrent silencieux.

« Regardons qui est visé », dit finalement Draco.

Il sortit le parchemin de sa poche et le déroula sous les yeux de Harry.

_Yvan Kiral_

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry, l'air perplexe.

-Un des gardiens d'Azkaban, répondit Draco, l'air étonné. Il veut faire tuer un des gardiens. Pas un politicien, pas un homme riche et influent, pas toi, ni moi… Juste un gardien de prison. »

Ils se regardèrent, surpris du choix de Lucius.

« Mais pourquoi ? fit Harry. Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?

-Parce que c'est un homme violent, dit Draco, fixant le nom sur la missive. Lorsque j'étais… Lorsque j'étais à Azkaban, il était un de ceux qui me battaient. Un des premiers, même… »

Le silence flotta un instant entre eux.

« Il faut donner cette lettre », dit Harry, l'air pensif.

Draco sursauta.

« Quoi ? fit-il, étonné.

-Tu m'as bien compris, dit le brun, renversant son époux dans le lit et le regardant. Il faut la donner. Au tueur. »

Draco le fixa un long moment puis sourit.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'en as pas envie…

-Qui a envie de tuer quelqu'un ? Personne. Mais si nous ne la donnons pas, nous n'aurons jamais la garde de Rose, tu le sais… »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Et puis… Cet homme ne mérite pas de ne pas être puni, pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Le blond eut un sourire et embrassa Harry sur le nez.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non… Mais ne dis pas aux autres ce que Lucius t'a demandé de faire. Ron, Hermione, Remus et Sirius ne comprendraient pas que j'accepte ça. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Je ne leur dirai rien, promis. »

Harry lui fit un sourire ravi et se blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent là un long moment, tous deux pensant aux conséquences. Lucius demandait la mort de ce gardien, sans doute à cause de sa violence, mais au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'il y avait une autre raison. Les actes de Lucius Malfoy n'étaient jamais dirigés par hasard. Et la violence du gardien était un bien piètre élément de mise à mort.

« Et si nous descendions ? demanda soudainement Harry. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter. »

Draco hocha de la tête et il se redressa, emmenant Harry avec lui hors de la chambre. Ils arrivèrent dans un salon plongé dans le silence, leurs amis semblant attendre avec impatience. Harry remarqua que Severus et Neville étaient revenus, quelqu'un ayant été les chercher. Il sourit face à l'air mauvais de Rogue. Visiblement, on les avait dérangés. Son visage n'arborant rien d'autre qu'un petit sourire, il se détourna de cette vision amusante, craignant de rire. Il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui leur était désigné depuis le début de pâques, Draco se plaçant près de lui.

« Alors ? demanda Hermione, ne supportant pas ce silence de plomb.

-Il a accepté, dit Draco.

-Si facilement ? s'étonna Blaise.

-Non… Il m'a demandé de lui fournir une bouteille de Whisky en douce.

-Du Whisky ? fit Severus, perplexe.

-C'est que ça doit pas être drôle tous les jours, en prison », plaisanta Ron.

Draco se contenta de le fixer sombrement.

« Il a signé le papier ? demanda Severus.

-Non, répondit Harry, voyant que son époux n'en avait pas envie. Il ne le fera que quand il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut.

-C'était à prévoir… »

Draco se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce, allant à l'extérieur. Les autres regardèrent Harry d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

« Maintenant que cela est réglé, dit-il, je propose que nous trouvions l'activité de la soirée ! »

Les couples le regardèrent d'un air hésitant, mais, rapidement, des propositions folles fusèrent. Les uns proposaient des jeux, les autres de regarder la télévision. Etonnement, c'était surtout les sorciers de sang pur qui réclamaient cette dernière. Harry s'amusait de leurs arguments et encore plus de leurs 'votes' pour déterminer l'activité du soir. Il profita pourtant de leur conversation pour se glisser dans le jardin. Draco était assis sur un petit banc et il fixait le soleil se coucher sur leur jardin. Un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres, Harry alla jusqu'à lui, entourant ses épaules de ses bras et allant poser son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

Draco se contenta de poser une de ses mains sur la sienne, fixant encore le soleil.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, dit-il.

-Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ? » plaisanta Harry.

Draco sourit.

« Non, je l'avait déjà vu avant… Mais je sais maintenant que j'ai vraiment de la chance. Weasley n'a pas idée de combien la vie en prison est dure… Et tu m'en as sorti. Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. »

Harry se contenta de sourire et embrassa le dessus de sa tête. Il regarda les cheveux encore long de son époux et joua un instant avec.

« Et moi, que dois-je dire ? murmura-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir… Si je ne t'avais pas revu, tu imagines ce que je serais devenu ? Ce que serait devenu notre monde ? Quand j'ai dit au Tribunal que tu étais un héro, Draco, je le pensais. Tu m'as sauvé. Arrête de penser à la prison, à la vie que tu y as menée. C'est loin, maintenant. Nous sommes heureux et je ferai tous ce que je peux pour préserver cela. Je tuerais pour préserver cela… »

Draco tourna la tête vers lui et sourit tout autant.

« Moi aussi », lui souffla-t-il.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-il. Dobby nous a préparé un bon repas… Et j'aimerais voir s'ils ne se sont pas entretués pour savoir si nous allions passer la soirée à regarder la télé ou à jouer à des jeux divers… »

Le blond hocha de la tête et il se leva, prenant la main du brun dans la sienne. Ils rentrèrent, les épaules de l'un allégées et l'autre satisfait.

* * *

Harry s'était encore réveillé la nuit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant de mal à dormir une nuit complète, mais il avait lu que certaines personnes enceintes avaient ce genre de trouble. Agacé, il avait fini par se lever, recouvrant doucement son amant de la couverture. Il avait enfilé une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama et était descendu au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas lent et endormi. Il avait envie de lait et il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi. Depuis qu'il attendait leur bébé, il avait trop de choses étranges dans sa vie que pour qu'il essaye de comprendre quelque chose !

Ouvrant le frigo d'un œil distrait, il se servit un grand verre de lait qu'il commença à boire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux. Et qu'il la voit. Juste en face de lui, dans le double vitrage de la porte fenêtre du salon, se tenait la gardienne de la boucle. Elle tendait la main vers lui, ses grands yeux le fixant d'un air presque affolé. Harry laissa tomber son verre au sol, du lait et des morceaux de verre se répandirent dans la cuisine. Il resta un long moment figé, mais ne perdit pas connaissance. L'expression de la gardienne lui coupait toute peur.

Pourquoi cet affolement ? Pourquoi ce semblant de peur. Elle essayait de parler. Ses lèvres bougeaient, mais il n'entendait pas. Harry voulut approcher, mais il posa son pied dans du lait et il craignit de se couper. Il resta sur place, fixant cette étrange femme qui semblait si jeune et pourtant, si vieille. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Harry continua de fixer la gardienne jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, le secouant. Le brun sursauta et se retourna, tombant sur un Louis à l'air inquiet.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il.

Le brun le regarda d'une manière étrange et se tourna vers la porte-fenêtre. La gardienne n'était plus là.

« Harry ?

-Hein ? fit le concerné, regardant de nouveau Louis.

-Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit… »

Il baissa la tête et regarda le verre brisé et le lait au sol.

« Il y a eu un problème ? »

Harry regarda le sol, lui aussi et, d'un sort, répara les dégâts, le verre se recomposant et le lait allant dans l'évier, laissant un sol indemne.

« Non, je… Je rêvassais. Et j'ai laissé tomber mon verre, dit-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu rêvassais ? » fit Louis, perplexe.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

« Oui, je pensais au bébé… »

Louis eut aussitôt un sourire indulgent.

« Il y a encore sept mois avant de l'avoir, Harry ! dit-il. Tu as bien le temps d'y penser, alors ne rêves pas trop au début ! »

Le brun ris, heureux que son ami l'ait cru.

« Et toi, dis-moi ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Louis grimaça.

« Je pensais trop… J'ai eu besoin de marcher un peu, alors j'ai préféré venir ici. »

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Un souci, hu ? dit-il, l'air compréhensif. Allons nous installer dans le salon, on sera mieux pour en parler. »

Louis hocha de la tête et se hâta de s'y rendre. En passant devant la porte-fenêtre, Harry la regarda, s'attendant presque à y voir la gardienne. Il se secoua et alla rejoindre Louis au coin du feu. Celui-ci, vêtu d'un pyjama vert pomme, serrait ses jambes contre lui, regardant les flammes d'un œil rêveur.

« Alors ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Louis regarda son ami, ses yeux d'argent semblant à la fois triste et pensif.

« Blaise est bizarre, depuis quelques temps.

-Bizarre ? demanda Harry.

-Oui… Il y a comme une sorte de… Malaise, entre nous. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'éloigne.

-Ah ? J'ai trouvé qu'il était au contraire plus proche de toi, moi… »

Louis eut un fugace sourire.

« Oui, c'est vrai qu'il m'appelle ou me réclame souvent… Qu'il essaye de… prendre soin de moi. Comme s'il essayait de s'assurer que j'ai assez de lui pour m'en contenter. Mais… C'est dans son regard. Il y a quelque chose de différent. Parfois, il regarde dans le vide et il rêvasse. D'autre fois, il disparaît, pendant un long moment. Je ne sais pas où il va, mais quand il revient, il me fuit. »

Harry parut pensif un instant.

« Tu sais… Je ne crois pas que tu doives t'inquiéter. Après tout, Blaise est quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux. De renfermé. Un peu comme Rogue. Parfois, je plains ce pauvre Neville d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Pourtant, tout n'est pas désespéré. Soit patient, Louis, je suis sûr qu'un jour… Il te dira pourquoi il est comme ça.

-Tu le crois ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit Harry. Ça se voit qu'il t'aime, ton Blaise. Depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie, il semble moins sombre. »

Louis eut un petit sourire.

« J'espère que tu as raison…

-Mais oui, j'ai raison ! dit-il. Tu verras, tout ira bien… Et si jamais ça ne va pas… tu peux toujours venir me voir. La porte de chez moi te sera toujours ouverte, quelle que soit l'heure ou le moment… d'accord ? »

Louis eut un léger sourire et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Merci. »

Harry se contenta de sourire et se releva.

« En attendant, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Nos hommes risquent de se réveiller !

-Oh, le mien, ça m'étonnerait ! Il dort comme un ours ! »

Harry éclata de rire alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les escaliers.

« Il ronfle fort ? demanda Harry.

-Fort ? s'exclama Louis. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas l'entendre ? C'est une calamité ! »

Harry rit de plus belle, bien que discrètement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de leurs chambres et Harry tendit l'oreille. Les ronflements de Blaise lui parvinrent et il pouffa.

« Bonne chance avec ronfleur ! dit le brun, amusé.

-Merci, je vais en avoir besoin ! » fit dramatiquement Louis.

Harry pouffa et rentra dans sa chambre. Il cessa pourtant de rire en regardant son amant couché. Un petit sourire vint flotter sur son visage et il enleva sa robe de chambre pour se glisser dans leur lit. Aussitôt, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine.

« Où étais-tu ? demanda Draco.

-En bas, répondit Harry, se tournant vers lui pour passer une main sur son front et, ainsi, enlever ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Tu ne dormais pas ?

-Non… ton absence me dérangeait. »

Harry eut un petit sourire attendrit et embrassa ses lèvres.

« J'avais envie de lait, dit-il.

-Les hormones », fit Draco, amusé.

Harry rit de sa phrase.

« Je crois qu'elles vont encore nous réserver bien des surprises.

-Je le crois aussi », rit Draco.

Il embrassa son époux, ne le laissant rien ajouter.

« Je vais porter la lettre demain », chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Harry le regarda et hocha de la tête.

« Plus vite cela sera fait et plus vite nous récupérons Rose…

-Et plus vite nous nous frotterons à la juge… »

Le brun poussa un soupir et passa une main douce sur sa joue.

« Nous vaincrons, dit-il. Quitte à devoir nous exiler pour garder la garde Rose… Je te jure que tout se passera bien. »

Draco lui fit un sourire vaillant.

« J'espère que tu as raison, dit-il, s'installant mieux dans leur lit. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Harry lui sourit et embrassa son front. Il ferma les yeux et, lové contre son époux, s'endormit, inconscient que le blond, lui, restait éveillé, les yeux fixés sur les ténèbres de leur chambre.

* * *

C'était une ruelle sombre et crasseuse. C'était toujours des ruelles sombres et crasseuses. On aurait pu penser qu'un tueur à gage vivrait dans une villa luxueuse, mais non. Celui que Draco devait contacter devait habiter dans une ruelle sombre, crasseuse et en plus de cela, mal famée.

Il était parti le matin même. Vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier noir, il avait passé des gants noirs et une cape noir. La capuche, rabattue sur son visage, dissimulait ses cheveux et un peu ses yeux. Le bas de son visage était caché par le haut de sa cape. Seul son nez, droit et aristocrate, dépassait des vêtements qu'il portait. Draco ne voulait surtout pas être reconnu. Par personne. Si on venait à apprendre qu'il se rendait chez le Célèbre Arthur MacCafery, cela lui retomberait sur la figure, il en était certain.

Adieu les privilèges obtenus par son célèbre époux. Même en jurant à qui voulait l'entendre son innocence, Harry ne pourrait pas le libérer et il le savait pertinemment. Aussi s'avançait-il d'un pas prudent, ses yeux restant fixe. Il préférait éviter de s'attarder sur l'insalubrité des murs, sur les clochards couchés sur le sol, les putains en train de s'envoyer un client ou encore les rats mangeant des restes.

Personne ne faisait attention à lui. Et si on le faisait, on se détournait, effrayé. Il émanait de Draco une aura noire, inquiétante, effrayante. Presque maléfique. Une aura de mort. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer quiconque lui adresserait la parole et toute personne dans la ruelle le sentait. A son approche, les chiens galeux fuyaient, rampaient se cacher. Les petits voleurs gardaient leur main dans leur dos et restaient dans l'ombre. Même marié à Harry Potter, Draco restait un mangemort dangereux et alors qu'il marchait dans cette ruelle, c'était plus que perceptible.

Le blond préférait éviter de penser. Retourner dans cette ambiance ténébreuse lui était néfaste. Il sentait, tapi au fond de lui, cet être assoiffé de sang qui guettait. Il guettait un faux pas, une erreur pour l'engloutir de nouveau et le transformé en cet homme meurtrier qu'il était, par le passé. Bien entendu, il détestait tuer… Mais il se méfiait de lui. Il avait bien trop souvent des comportements violents ou des envies de violence que pour se relâcher.

Continuant d'avancer, Draco finit par s'arrêter devant une porte verte, à la peinture écaillée. Des lambeaux de bois se faisaient voir, comme si on s'était amusé à éplucher la couleur. Au dessus, une lanterne pendait mollement, une bougie éclairant cette partie de la ruelle. C'était la seule lumière à des mètres à la ronde. Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil ne perçait pas dans la ruelle. Comme si les évènements sombres s'y déroulant étaient trop mauvais pour l'astre de jour. Mais la bougie, elle, tenait bon, petite lueur d'espoir dans les ombres du mal. Quelle ironie que cette lumière fût située juste au-dessus de la porte d'un tueur à gage.

Draco sortit la lettre de son père et un poignard. Il la déroula et, d'un coup sec, planta la dague dans la porte, accompagné du message. Le nom du gardien de prison était bien à la vue. Personne ne viendrait arracher le parchemin. Tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'interférer dans les affaires d'Arthur MacCafery. Surtout si on tenait à la vie. Fixant la dague surmontée d'un serpent, Draco soupira. Il espérait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à faire cela.

Sur cette dernière pensée, il tourna les talons, préférant s'éloigner des Ténèbres pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

A très bientôt ! Deux semaines, à peu près, vu que je suis à Paris pendant dix jours ! Bisous ! 


	20. La fin des vacances

**Auteur : **Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Ne me tuez pas. Merci ! Pour les RAR des 'anonymes', cela devrait venir bientôt sur mon LJ. Un peu de patience, donc. Et bonne lecture, bien entendu (rire sadique)

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourri la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un mangemort accomplis qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis qui semble détestée Draco.

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Sans oublier que papa Lucius vient mettre son grain de sel en demandant à Draco de 'tuer' indirectement un gardien de prison en échange d'une signature pouvant simplifier l'adoption de la demi-sœur…

Ben sont pas sortis d'affaires, je vous le dis !

(note aux 'présents à la JE' : Avouez… Vous le voyez, le ravin, là, non ?)

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :** La fin des vacances

* * *

Assis seul dans son fauteuil, l'air pensif, Harry regardait tout le monde courir dans tous les sens, l'air un peu pensif. Il tournait la tête selon la personne passant devant son nez, souriant à une Hermione criant à Ron de ne pas oublier ses pantoufles ou soupirant devant un Blaise rappelant à Louis de bien fermer ces valises, cette fois. Pâques était terminé. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, mais Harry trouvait que celle-là était allée trop vite. Avoir toute 'sa famille' autour de lui avait été un vrai plaisir et les voir tous ranger leurs affaires l'attristait. Que la maison allait lui sembler vide, sans Ron et Hermione se chicanant, sans Severus faisant marcher Sirius pendant que Remus comptait les points, sans Neville et sa gentillesse, Sept et son humour si sarcastique.

Et plus que tous, son mari allait lui manquer. Car qui disait fin de pâques disait reprise des répétitions au théâtre. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver de nouveau seul dans cette grande maison. Et presque instinctivement, sa main se porta sur son ventre. Il n'était pas vraiment seul après tout. L'enfant était là, même s'il n'était pas encore né. Mais c'était une bien maigre consolation, par rapport à la présence tant aimée de ses amis ou de son mari.

Son mari… Il était si sombre, depuis son retour. Si isolé. Son esprit aussi était fermé à celui du brun et il se sentait seul. Mais il respectait le besoin de solitude du blond. Qui était-il pour le forcer à accueillir son âme et sa compassion, s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Il préférait attendre, si ce n'est que le blond vienne à lui, en tout cas que les autres soient partis.

Gigotant dans son siège, Harry regarda Sirius posé ses valises et celles de Remus dans l'entrée. Il fit un sourire à son parrain qui vint s'installer près de lui.

« Voilà ! dit-il. Enfin terminé de tout ranger ! Ce que c'est pénible, ce genre de chose ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« J'imagine, dit-il. Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour une cause capitale ! », lui répondit son parrain.

Il prit son filleul contre lui, celui-ci s'appuyant sans gêne contre lui.

Qu'il était content, de les avoir retrouvé ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient, il lui avait manqué. D'abord pendant sa fuite 'forcée', ensuite pendant sa Lune de Miel. Bien entendu, pendant cette dernière, il avait été avec Draco, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché, parfois, de soupirer après ses proches. Proches qu'il avait enfin retrouvés et qu'il comptait bien ne plus jamais perdre ! Lové contre son 'presque père', sentant malgré son renfermement la présence de son époux et une main posé sur son ventre, Harry eut un petit sourire de contentement. Ils avaient des problèmes, mais malgré tout, il l'avait, sa famille. Il avait des sœurs et des frères, même s'ils ne portaient pas les mêmes noms. Même si les dis frères et sœurs ne l'aimaient pas autant que lui… Au moins, il les avait. Et bientôt, il aurait une 'belle-sœur' et un enfant. A cette simple penser, Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer et il ferma les yeux, savourant l'odeur de son parrain près de lui. Un poids s'ajouta à côté de lui et il n'eut même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que Remus les avait rejoint. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir les mains des deux hommes pour savoir qu'elles s'étaient unies, derrière lui. Et il eut un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ses parents pouvaient-ils voir ce tableau ? Pouvaient-ils voir leurs deux meilleurs amis heureux ensembles et entourant leur fils et futur petit enfant ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur !

« Harry ? » appela la voix d'Hermione.

Le brun sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Tout le monde – sauf Draco – était devant lui. Il se sentit engourdis, à sa grande surprise. Il réalisa alors qu'il s'était endormi contre son parrain et fit un sourire d'excuse à Sirius, celui-ci le lui rendant affectueusement.

« Vous êtes déjà prêt ? dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque. Hé bien… Ce fut du rapide ! »

Les autres sourirent. Aucun ne trouva bon de lui signaler qu'ils courraient partout depuis une heure et demie.

« On est des rapides, nous, dit Blaise, narquois.

-C'est qui, déjà, qui a mit trois heures à boucler sa valise ? le charia Ron.

-Nia nia nia ! » fit Blaise, tirant la langue.

Tous rirent, Harry le premier. Le brun finit par se lever, allant prendre un Neville surpris dans ses bras, faisant subir le même sort à tous – même à un Severus stoïque.

« Vous allez tous me manquer ! » déclara-t-il, les yeux brillant.

La plupart des invités échangèrent un regard amusé alors qu'Hermione, elle, prenait son ami dans ses bras.

« Tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux ! déclara-t-elle.

-Les hormones », marmonna Ron.

Les autres hochèrent de la tête, tous fort bien sérieux. Chacun leur tour, ils dirent au revoir au brun, lui donnant les dernières recommandations.

« N'oubliez pas de m'appeler au moindre problème, Potter, disait Severus.

-Si tu t'ennuie, tu peux passer à Poudlard, rétorquait Sirius.

-Quand tu feras tes courses pour le bébé, appelles-moi ! s'exclamait Hermione.

-On se fait une sortie quand tu veux, mon pote ! rappelait Ron.

-Et dis à Draco que je l'attends demain matin au théâtre ! conseillait Blaise.

-Prend soin de toi, s'exclamèrent Neville, Remus et Louis d'une même voix.

-Le séjour était bien, Potter… On te doit de bonnes vacances, disait calmement Angus.

-Merci de nous avoir inviter », récriait Sept.

Ils finirent par partir, après maintes embrassades. Lorsque la porte claqua, Harry poussa un bref soupir. Les au revoirs avaient été long, mais pas assez à son goût. Il aurait aimé les garder plus longtemps, mine de rien. Se retournant vers sa maison déserte, Harry poussa un autre soupir.

« Dobby ? » appela-t-il.

L'elfe arriva dans un petit Pop.

« Tu veux bien effacer toutes traces de leur passage ? Sentir leur présence alors qu'ils ne sont plus là me rendrait malade…

-J'ai déjà commencé, Harry Potter, Monsieur ! » dit l'elfe.

Et en effet, lorsque Harry arriva dans le salon, celui-ci avait repris sa configuration normale, les petits divans réservés à chaque couple ayant disparu pour laisser place aux meubles normaux. Harry poussa une plainte et préféra sortir dans le jardin. Draco était là, comme toujours. Refermé sur lui-même, mais là malgré tout. Harry s'approcha de lui, hésitant. Il n'aimait pas de voir le blond si abattu. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir, face à cette mine sombre. Pourtant, il décida de rentrer plutôt que de lui parler. Lorsque Draco voudrait le voir, il le lui ferait sentir. D'un pas lent, il rentra à l'intérieur. Il savait que Dobby avait terminé de ranger tout. L'elfe n'était pas du genre à traîner.

Seule cette pensée le poussa à grimper à l'étage où il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain et plongea vivement dans l'eau mousseuse. Lui aussi avait besoin de penser un peu, de temps à autre, seul, comme autrefois. Non pas que sa proximité avec Draco le dérangeait, mais cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se retrouver tranquillement. Détendu dans l'eau bouillante, le brun ferma les yeux un court instant. Juste le temps de penser. Le temps de rêver, un petit peu…

Ce fut de l'eau lui rentrant dans le nez qui le réveilla. Il sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. Il s'était encore endormi ! Pour avoir lu plusieurs fois dans son livre de grossesse masculine que la création de la poche et du bébé était fatiguant, Harry s'attendait à ressentir quelques engourdissements, mais certainement pas de s'endormir à tout bout de champs. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine du dos quand il réalisa qu'il aurait très bien pu se noyer dans son bain sans s'en rendre compte.

'_Quelle mort déplorable, pour quelqu'un qui a tué Voldemort'_, pensa-t-il.

Il se redressa donc, l'eau froide ne l'encourageant de toute façon pas à rester là. Combien de temps avait-il donc passé dans ce bain pour que l'eau soit déjà si glacée ? Préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet, il sortit de son bain et s'enroula dans une serviette. Il regarda ses traits fatigués dans le miroir et sourit.

S'il détestait la fatigue, il était pourtant ravi de ressentir celle-là. Il entrait dans le troisième mois de création et il en était plus que ravi. Deux mois complet et un troisième commencé… Son bébé serait plus vite là qu'il ne le croyait, il n'en doutait pas. Ravi à cette pensée, Harry enfila une robe de chambre et sortit. Sa chambre était déserte. Regardant par la fenêtre, il constata que Draco n'était plus dans le jardin. C'était déjà ça…

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils. Laissé son amant ruminé seul n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider, après tout ! Sans hésiter plus, Harry alla prendre un pantalon et une chemise. Il enfila le tout sans s'inquiéter du manque de sous-vêtements pour ensuite descendre au rez-de-chaussée vivement. Et Draco était là. Assis dans le divan, il regardait les flammes dans la cheminée, ses cheveux blonds devant son visage pensif. Harry sentit son cœur bondir à sa vue, comme à chaque fois. Son époux se doutait-il seulement qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, Harry n'avait qu'une envie ? Lui sauter dessus. Les hormones ? Il en doutait. C'était ainsi depuis bien avant qu'il soit enceint. Et il était près à parier que cela continuerait encore très longtemps.

Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha de Draco, caressant ses épaules pour ensuite s'asseoir près de lui.

« On est rêveur, beau blond ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

« Il semblerait », dit-il, souriant avec difficulté.

Harry lui rendit un sourire plus franc.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, passant une main douce dans ses cheveux et sur son front.

-Puis-je vraiment te mentir en te répondant que oui ? » murmura Draco, s'appuyant contre lui.

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Malheureusement, je crains que non, dit-il. Allons, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco poussa un soupir.

« Je me sens mal… Pour ce gardien de prison. Et ça n'est pas normal ! Je… Il m'a torturé ! Il m'a frappé et il riait de ma douleur alors pourquoi je me sens mal à l'idée qu'il meurt ? Pourquoi je me sens mal d'avoir servit les dessins de mon père et d'avoir placé son nom sur la porte du tueur ? Pourquoi ça me rend malade de savoir que j'ai condamné cet homme ? J'en ai tué des dizaines et des dizaines des hommes…Même des femmes et des enfants ! Alors pourquoi ça me touche, bordel, pourquoi ? »

Il avait crié son dernier mot, faisant légèrement sursauter Harry. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air énervé. Harry, lui, lui présenta un sourire et, toute en douceur, lui enleva ses mains pour ensuite se placer à califourchon sur lui. Draco le regarda d'un air perdu et le brun sourit, allant l'embrasser.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda Harry contre ses lèvres. Parce que tu es humain. Autrefois, tu étais un mangemort et les choses étaient différentes. Tu étais seul. Tu étais mal dans ta peau et tu faisais payé à tous le monde ta douleur. Tuer, Torturer, voilà quel était ton seul exutoire, ta seule échappatoire à ce mal qui te rongeait. Mais ce mal, je l'ai chassé. Je l'enlève de ton corps… Je le remplace par de l'amour. »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Comme tu as changé, mon amour, depuis notre rencontre à Darens. En as-tu seulement conscience ? De sombre et cynique, tu as évolué en un homme qui m'est entièrement dévoué. Bien entendu, tu n'hésiteras pas à me faire du mal, si je t'en fais. Et tu n'hésiteras pas à tuer, si on m'en fait… Mais tu as changé. Cette partie sombre de toi s'efface, s'endort. Et elle te laisse plus humain que tu ne l'as jamais été. Aurais-tu seulement penser à adopter Rose, il y a de cela quelques années ? Aurais-tu seulement été préoccupée par elle ? Je ne le crois pas. Ton cœur fonctionne enfin… C'est déstabilisant, pour toi, mais maintenant, tu fonctionnes par sentiments et non plus par intérêt. Ou en tout cas, presque. Et c'est pour cela, que la mort de cet homme te hante. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu sais que cet homme, même s'il est cruel, va bientôt subir un sort plus horrible que le tien. Et c'est ça, qui te déplaît. Ce n'est pas sa mort, mais le fait qu'il n'aura aucune chance pour se défendre. Je ne me trompe pas ? »

Draco regarda le brun. Non, il ne se trompait pas. Depuis qu'il était avec Harry, Draco était vraiment plus humain. Il s'inquiétait pour d'autres personnes que lui-même. Il disait au brun qu'il l'aimait. Il s'apprêtait à adopter sa demi-sœur… Et pire que tout, il ne supportait plus la mort. Pas la mort donnée pour pénaliser un criminel, mais cette mort que l'on impose, sans laisser le choix à la victime, sans même lui donner la moindre chance. Si MacCafery avait été du genre à donner la mort avec loyauté, en allant trouver sa victime et en la défiant, il n'aurait pas été dérangé. Mais le fait qu'il sache que ce tueur allait probablement s'introduire dans la maison de ce gardien et l'assassiner pendant son sommeil, ça, ça le dérangeait. Parce que c'était un acte trop impitoyable. Trop _méchant_.

« Par Merlin, que m'arrive-t-il ? » geignit-il.

Harry rit de son air catastrophée et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime comme tu es, lui dit-il. Avec ta part de 'douceur' et de 'méchanceté'.

-Je suis en train de devenir un Poufsouffle ! gronda Draco.

-Non, tu ne deviens pas un Poufsouffle, dit Harry. Tu prends les autres en considération, nuance !

-Mais… Je ne veux pas devenir quelqu'un de stupidement gentil !

-Et tu ne l'es pas, dit Harry.

-Si je ne l'étais pas, je m'en ficherais, que cet homme meurt ! Je m'en réjouirais !

-Le fait que tu ais pitié de cet homme ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de gentil. Car, que je sache, tu ne comptes pas intervenir… »

Draco resta un instant silencieux. C'était vrai, il ne comptait pas bouger d'un poil pour le sauver. Ça le dérangeait, qu'il soit tué… Mais il ne le préviendrait pas pour autant.

« Tu aurais préféré lui pourrir la vie que de le tuer », ajouta Harry.

Lui pourrir la vie… Merlin, que ce terme était juste ! Qu'il aurait aimé lui lancer une colonie de thermite sur sa maison ou lui faire avaler une potion donnant la diarrhée ou la grippe toute l'année… Une vengeance bien ennuyante et surtout… humiliante. Typiquement Serpentard ! Il en fut aussitôt rassuré.

« Comment fais-tu pour me connaître aussi bien ? demanda Draco, regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-A ton avis ? demanda le brun. Le lien, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le blond eut un rire amusé.

« Béni soit le lien ! » dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire et se pencha sur lui.

« Entièrement d'accord… Pourtant, il me semble que tu as un peu de mal à interpréter les informations que ce lien te fournit…

-Comment cela ? demanda Draco.

-Allons, prête un peu l'oreille, tu vas vite comprendre… »

La bouche du brun s'égara dans le cou de son époux, celle-ci picorant la peau sensible. Le blond eut aussitôt un sourire mi-pervers, mi-rêveur.

« Pas besoin du lien », dit-il, ses mains s'égarant sur les hanches du brun puis sur ses fesses.

Harry eut un rire étouffé alors qu'il semblait se fondre un peu plus contre le blond.

« C'est chouette, finalement, qu'ils soient tous rentrer chez eux, fit le brun, commençant à enlever les vêtements de son amant.

-Très chouette ! » répondit Draco.

Il embrassa Harry tout en le renversant dans le canapé sans trop de ménagement.

Oui, définitivement, il était très content que personne ne puisse venir les déranger !

* * *

Après avoir fait l'amour avec une passion déroutante pour un couple qui ne passait pas une semaine sans s'aimer cinq ou six fois depuis près de deux ans, Draco et Harry décidèrent de mettre leur dernier jour à profit en allant faire une longue balade dans les environs, ce qui leur donna de longues conversations ainsi que des paysages magnifiques. Ils se promenèrent, mains dans la main, un long moment, ne parlant que de choses superficielles et non de tous les problèmes qui les attendaient probablement au tournant. En soirée, après un bain prit ensemble, ils se blottirent devant la télévision puis allèrent se coucher, non sans de nombreux baisers.

Le lendemain, le calme relatif de Godric's Hollow fut gâché par des hurlements catastrophés : Draco s'était levé une demi-heure en retard ! Installé dans la cuisine, occupé à manger quelques toasts à la marmelade d'orange, Harry regardait son époux courir partout pour mettre la main sur ses vêtements de répétition ou encore sur son foutu texte qu'il n'avait même pas revu, trop prit par 'un petit Gryffondor sexy au diable'. Souriant, le brun finit par l'attraper pour lui signaler que les vêtements tant recherchés étaient dans sa garde-robe et son manuscrit rangé sur le petit secrétaire du bureau dans le salon. Draco bondit aussitôt et Harry pouffa. Il adorait voir son amant si précipité, si soucieux d'arriver à l'heure.

Pourtant, quand le blond arriva, fin prêt à partir, Harry s'accrocha à lui et tenta de lui faire oublier par tous les moyens qu'il devait partir. Mais Draco n'était pas dupe et, après quelques baisers et la promesse de rentrer au plus tôt, il partit, laissant un mari un peu désolé de se retrouver seul dans sa maison. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, les congés étaient terminés… Sauf que lui devait rester dans cette immense maison, si vide. Il se refusa pourtant tout sentiment de mélancolie et préféra se mettre au travail. Après être monté à l'étage pour se changer, il alla à son bureau où l'ordinateur portable l'attendait. Sans hésitation, il alluma la machine de torture cérébrale (1) et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour ouvrir le dossier 'Merle Pin'. Il relut les dernières pages, surprit de constater qu'il s'était arrêté à un passage intéressant. Aussitôt, il n'eut aucune difficulté à reprendre et ses doigts volèrent sur le petit clavier, tapant sans fin la suite des aventures du magicien.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un hibou, dans les environs de treize heures trente, vint frapper à la vitre de sa maison qu'il sortit de l'engourdissement que lui procurait toujours l'écriture. Il remarqua avec satisfaction qu'il avait écrit une petite vingtaine de pages, ce qui était plus qu'honorable pour quelqu'un qui s'était arrêté pendant près de deux semaines. C'était son éditeur qui allait être ravi de l'apprendre.

Tout en se levant, Harry s'étendit, faisant craquer ses articulations crispées par la position assise gardée durant de longues heures. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre et savoura l'air frais du printemps. L'hibou lui lâcha son courrier sur la tête, lui arrachant un grondement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre contre le volatile que celui-ci repartait. Une moue sur les lèvres, Harry baissa la tête et remarqua tout de suite l'écriture de Remus.

« Remus ? fit le brun. Tiens, pourquoi m'écrit-il ? »

Avec impatience, il ramassa la lettre et la décacheta tout en se rendant dans la cuisine.

_Harry. _

_Je me doute que tu dois t'ennuyer, en ce premier jour des 'reprises de travail' de tous et de toutes. Que penserais-tu de venir boire un verre en ma compagnie, à Prés-Au-Lard ? Nous nous retrouverions sur le chemin, entre Poudlard et le Village ? Pas la peine de me confirmer par hiboux, je dois de toute façon me rendre là pour acheter quelques petites affaires dans les boutiques. Je serais à l'intersection près du chêne dans les environs de quinze heures et je t'y attendrais cinq petites minutes. _

_J'espère t'y retrouver, _

_Remus. _

Harry regarda la petite lettre avec une sorte d'étonnement. C'était rare que Remus lui propose ainsi de venir se distraire en sa compagnie, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Peut-être même pourrait-il lui montrer les plans qu'il avait réalisé pour son premier livre de Défense ? Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa table de travail, Harry pensa qu'il avait intérêt à l'écrire de manière plus lisible s'il voulait que Remus en lise un seul mot. Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un plan, il avait écrit comme un enfant de cinq ans. Ce qui faisait que même lui, parfois, avait du mal à relire ses propres écrits. Mais d'abord, il devait manger !

Sans hésiter, Harry se jeta sur l'armoire, en sortant du pain frais. Il se prépara un sandwiche en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire et décida de travailler tout en mangeant. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais s'il voulait montrer quelque chose de présentable à Remus, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'y mette.

Rapidement, il alla s'installer à son bureau, enregistra ce qu'il avait écrit pour Merle Pin, éteignit l'ordinateur et le rangea dans la cassette prévue à cet effet. Il déballa ensuite tous les feuillets qu'il avait écrit au sujet de son projet et se mit à structurer ses notes tout en mordant dans son sandwiche à belle dent. Quand il l'eut terminé, il ne regarda même pas si l'assiette se nettoyait et se rangeait après lui avoir lancé le sort et reprit son travail acharné. Finalement, vers 14h30, il s'aperçut qu'il était temps pour lui de se vêtir d'une manière plus classique et il grimpa à l'étage. Un petit passage éclair à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et il se déshabilla pour passer un pantalon plus classique suivit d'une chemise par-dessus laquelle il enfila une robe de sorcier vert émeraude. Il la ferma vite fait et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé à son bureau, il griffonna un mot à Draco et appela Dobby pour lui demander de préparer un repas pour 18h30. Il attrapa ensuite son porte-document, y fourra ses nouveaux et anciens feuillets et aussitôt, transplana.

Harry le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit. Il sentit des auras mauvaises, tout autour de lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagit qu'un sort venait le toucher. Il fut projeté le long du chemin de terre, une vague de douleur se propageant dans tous son corps. Pourtant, son côté 'guerrier', entraîner par des combats sans relâche contre Voldemort, s'activa aussitôt. Il roula plus qu'il ne le devait et, malgré ses yeux fermés, repéra ses ennemis. C'était comme des lueurs néfastes, près de lui. Une sur la gauche, trois au centre et une autre sur la droite. Cinq hommes contre un seul. Elle était belle, la loyauté des hommes !

Conscient qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes pour réagir, Harry bondit, utilisant la magie pour se redresser. Un genou au sol, il n'eut que le temps d'ériger une barrière magique entre lui et ses adversaires avant que plusieurs sorts ne fusent sur lui. Ils ricochèrent sur sa protection et Harry eut un sourire satisfait en percevant la peur, chez un des hommes. Doucement, il se redressa et les fixa tous les cinq. Ils étaient vêtus comme des mangemorts, sans surprise. Et bien entendu, ils espéraient tous le tuer.

« Pauvres inconscients », murmura Harry.

Il plissa les yeux, ses deux yeux émeraude s'assombrissant. Osé l'attaquer était une chose, se faire passer pour Remus en était une autre. Il était certain que le pauvre Lycanthrope allait culpabilisé, alors même qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et ça, aux yeux de Harry, s'était impardonnable. Il regarda ses adversaires et eut un sourire presque sadique.

« Un seul d'entre vous sera encore vivant dans trois minutes, annonça-t-il, les mangemorts resserrant aussitôt leur main sur leur baguette. Reste à savoir lequel… »

Harry les regarda tour à tour puis, avant même que les hommes ne pensent à sa manœuvre, il annula sa barrière et envoya trois sorts.

Le premier tua l'un des hommes du premier coup, le désintégrant en un millier de particules. Le second frappa un arbre qui au loin. Le végétal frémit et de sombres craquements se firent entendre. Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que l'arbre se soulève, se déracine et ne se transforme en un pieu gigantesque. Deux des mangemorts furent alors embroché, incapable de leur réchapper, des branches ayant surgit du sol pour les clouer sur place. Le troisième sort, lui, se dirigea vers le quatrième qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Il poussa un long cri, mais il ne fut rapidement plus qu'un petit brasier étaler au sol. Harry eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers le cinquième. Celui-ci laissa échapper un tremblement et Harry sentit un courant de magie annonciateur de transplanage le parcourir. Il tendit la main et un anneau bleu vert entoura l'homme, le privant ainsi de tous mouvements.

« Bon, fit Harry, s'approchant de lui pour le regarder. Qui se cache, sous ce masque ? »

D'un mouvement de main, Harry enleva la cagoule pour tomber sur un visage jeune. Cela le choqua. Qu'est-ce que cet homme, plus jeune que lui, pouvait bien faire parmi cette racaille ? De ses yeux verts, le brun le darda.

« Si jeune, dit-il. S'en est presque désolant… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Qui vous a chargé de me tuer ? »

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda son visage jeune, ses cheveux brun clair et ses yeux noirs. Il poussa un soupir et, d'un mouvement de la main, obligea le cercle de lumière à se resserrer. Le jeune homme poussa une plainte.

« Répondez, dit Harry. Si vous ne voulez pas être coupé en deux, je vous conseille d'obéir. Qui ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard coléreux, les yeux humides. Il garda pourtant la bouche fermée. Harry soupira et resserra encore l'anneau de manière à ce que celui-ci brûle légèrement son adversaire. Le jeune homme cria.

« Bon, vous avez de la voix, dit le brun. Parlez ! »

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du mangemort, mais il resta silencieux.

« Comme vous préférez », fit Harry, fixant son visage.

Il leva la main et le jeune homme ferma fort les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Harry le fixa et, soudain, fit disparaître l'anneau. Le jeune mangemort s'effondra, trop effrayé et sous le choc que pour tenir debout. Harry le fixa et secoua la tête.

« Vous êtes jeune, dit-il. Pourquoi êtes-vous parmi eux ? Pourquoi croire en leur idéologie et surtout, pourquoi avez-vous renoncer à une vie plus tranquille, plus confortable ? Par manque de choix ? Par peur ? Peu importe la raison, vous vous êtes trompé de voie. Faites demi-tour, je vous en donne encore une fois le droit. Mais ce sera la dernière. Si nos chemins se croisent encore, je vous tuerais. Cette fois, je ne vous ferai pas de cadeau… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête, présentant ses yeux noirs angoissés. Harry le fixa en retour, lisant dans son regard sa peur mêlée de soulagement. Ce n'était pas son genre d'épargner une personne cherchant à le tuer. Mais il se sentait bien incapable d'assassiner quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune.

Sans aucune crainte, il finit par tourner le dos au mangemort, faisant face aux cadavres de ses complices. Il les regarda un court instant et fit disparaître toutes traces de ses méfaits. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Pourtant, il le faisait toujours avec un certain sadisme, caractéristique lui venant sans doute de Voldemort et de cette partie de lui qu'il avait en lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Draco et lui faisaient vraiment un beau couple : Ils avaient tous les deux leur part de Ténèbres.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Il se retourna et vit le jeune homme qui le fixait. Il semblait hésité. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien ? fit-il, agacé. Que veux-tu me dire ? »

Le mangemort gigota.

« Merci », dit-il d'une voix claire.

Harry parut étonné mais finit par sourire avec douceur.

« File d'ici, dit-il. Brûle ces vêtements. Offre-toi une nouvelle vie. Une bonne vie ! Allez ! »

Le jeune mangemort regarda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Il disparut alors et cette fois, le brun ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait juste avant le sorcier, se demandant quel était son nom, les raisons de son enrôlement.

« Harry ! »

Le brun sursauta, se retournant. Il fut surpris de voir venir vers lui en courrant un Severus et un Remus inquiet. A leur côté, un grand chien noir courrait. Le jeune homme leur sourit, soulagé soudainement d'avoir fait disparaître les corps. Il fit un pas vers eux, mais un vertige le saisit. Il n'eut que le temps de pousser un 'Oh non' avant de s'évanouir, sous les cris inquiets des trois hommes courrant toujours vers lui.

* * *

Draco était arrivé au Théâtre Zabini en étant loin de deviner quelle journée fatigante l'attendait. D'abord, il ne connaissait rien de son texte, ensuite, il avait complètement oublié qu'exceptionnellement, son rôle demandait plus que de simple belle phrase, mais un véritable et épuisant travail physique…

« Draco, mais enfin, ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire ! lui criait Blaise. Tu fais un pas devant, un pas sur le côté, tu tournes et tu tombes !

-C'est le tomber, qui est difficile…

-Mais non, ça n'a rien de dur. Tu t'écroules et c'est bon.

-C'est pas bon, c'est douloureux, nuance !

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'ensorceler !

-Essaye juste pour voir ce qu'il va t'arriver ! »

Et une bonne partie de la matinée c'était déroulé dans la même ambiance. A la pause midi, Draco n'était toujours pas parvenu à 'tomber' comme il le fallait. Par contre, il s'était défoncé l'épaule gauche à force de s'étaler dessus.

Sachant par le lien qu'Harry travaillait avec acharnement, il décida de ne pas rentrer pour le dîner et alla manger en compagnie des autres membres de la troupe. Ce fut donc assis sur les planches avec des sandwiches entre les jambes qu'il revit son texte, tout en parlant distraitement avec ses collègues. Sans surprise, Louis était parti rejoindre un Blaise bien pressé d'être en paix avec son amant. Draco l'avait fixé d'une manière étrange, se demandant vaguement si son ami de toujours avait enfin rompu avec Angus ou s'il jouait double jeu, comme il le pensait. Dans tous les cas, il secoua la tête, l'air désolé. Si seulement le jeune directeur pouvait s'apercevoir de la bourde que ce serait… Blaise était-il seulement conscient que son cœur était définitivement emprisonné par la douceur et la gentillesse de Louis ? Plus le temps passait et plus Draco se disait que non. Il ne le comprendrait que dans la douleur, malheureusement pour lui…

La pause midi se termina vite, à son grand déplaisir. Sous l'air ravi des autres, il dut de nouveau s'entraîner à 'tomber' avec élégance et naturel à la fois. Et finalement, une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé le sol si souvent qu'il commençait à projeter l'assassinat de son ami, il y parvint. Pour être sûr qu'il avait bien saisit, Blaise lui fit répéter le mouvement deux à trois fois, mais il cessa d'insister quand il comprit que sa vie était en danger – ou plutôt quand la baguette de Draco se colla contre sa tempe.

Les répétitions, les vrais, purent donc commencer et le blond profita que ses scènes soient plus tard pour les revoir. Une serviette sur les épaules, plongé dans la lecture du manuscrit, il sursauta en sentant le lien de son époux s'agiter. Levant les yeux vers une scène où Louis était occupé à feindre la colère, il fronça les sourcils en sentant encore l'agitation du côté de son amant.

_Vitesse… _

_Sang ! _

_Mort ! Vengeance, vengeance, VENGEANCE !_

Draco se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_Hésitation… Pitié ?... Pitié ! _

_Scepticisme… _

« Blaise, je rentre ! On se voit demain !

-Mais Draco… »

Le blond ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de poursuivre et transplana. Il apparut directement devant sa maison et entra brusquement. Seul le silence l'accueillit. Se tournant vers le lien, Draco n'eut que du silence et la panique déferla aussitôt en lui.

« HARRY ? », cria-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans toute la maison.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le blond courut au salon, mais il n'y avait personne. Il fonça dans la cuisine… Personne. La tête lui tourna, l'angoisse le submergeant.

_Où es-tu ? Où Es-tu ? OÙ ES-TU ?_

Mais rien ne lui répondit. Draco tourna sur lui-même, regardant la cuisine. Il devait se calmer, il le savait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Où était Harry ? Que s'était-il passé ? Allait-il bien ? La peur le faisait paniqué de plus en plus. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il était mort ? La panique grandit plus encore et Draco eut du mal à respirer.

'_Arrête, arrête, arrête ! Harry n'est pas mort, tu le sais, arrête de paniquer… Il… dort peut-être…'_

A cette pensée, Draco quitta la cuisine pour monter à l'étage en courrant. Il entra dans leur chambre, mais la trouva déserte. Un autre vertige le saisit, mais l'alarme de transplanage l'empêcha de s'évanouir de peur. Il quitta sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour voir Severus Snape et Sirius Black porter un Harry blême. Près d'eux, Remus Lupin tremblait légèrement, sous le choc.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Draco, étonné d'entendre sa voix si aigue.

Personne ne lui répondit, les deux premiers étant occupés à installer son époux dans le divan tandis que le troisième semblait déconnecté de la réalité.

« Répondez-moi ! cria presque le blond.

-Silence ! répondit Severus, cinglant. Taisez-vous et asseyez-vous, au lieu de piailler ainsi ! Il n'a rien, il a juste utilisé beaucoup de force magique d'un coup. En temps normal, ça n'aurait pas été dérangeant, mais dans son état, c'est mauvais. Sur ce, tranquillisez-vous, Harry va bien, il est juste fatigué ! »

Draco lança un regard au brun qui était inconscient et il fit apparaître une couverture. Chassant son ancien professeur et le parrain du brun, il plaça le tissu dessus et, après avoir soulevé la tête de Harry, s'assit dans le fauteuil, replaçant ensuite son époux sur ses cuisses, lui servant d'oreiller. Sirius eut un air appréciateur tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel.

« Asseyez-vous, ordonna Draco, soudain plus serein. Et racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé pour que mon mari soit dans cet état ! »

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, mais obéirent. Ils s'installèrent, silencieux.

« Alors ? demanda le blond.

-On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Sirius. Un élève, pendant le cours de Divination, a aperçu des lumières à l'extérieur. Il lui a fallut le temps de pouvoir prévenir quelqu'un de compétant car cette idiote de Trelawney, lorsqu'il lui a dit, était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de son troisième Œil se développant… »

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Toujours est-il que cet élève a finit par fuir la classe et il est directement venu me prévenir. Comme Remus était tout prêt, je l'ai appelé et nous avons croisé Severus dans le Parc. Nous n'avons pas tardé à décider d'aller voir et nous avons quitté Poudlard. Rapidement, nous avons aperçu deux silhouettes, sur le chemin de Prés-Au-Lard. L'une d'elle a disparut et nous avons vite reconnu que la seconde était Harry. Nous l'avons appelé et il s'est retourné. Il avait l'air bien, mais soudainement, il a blêmit et il s'est évanouit…

-Nous avons couru pour le rejoindre et Severus l'a aussitôt ausculté pour déterminer le problème. Harry s'est vite réveillé. Nous lui avons demandé ce qu'il se passait et il a raconter qu'il… Qu'il avait reçu une lettre de moi lui demandant de me rejoindre près du chêne, sur le chemin de Prés-Au-Lard. C'était un piège, bien entendu. Cinq mangemorts l'y attendaient, mais il les a vite neutralisé. Il n'y a que le cinquième qui s'en est sorti, sur la volonté de Harry. »

Remus se tut, Severus prenant le relais :

« Quand il a eut fini de nous raconter ça, il nous a dit de le ramener ici et il s'est endormi… »

Draco hocha de la tête, caressant les cheveux noirs et rouges de son époux.

« Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? »

Les trois hommes hochèrent négativement de la tête. Draco poussa un soupir et continua le mouvement de sa main.

« L'important, c'est qu'il n'ait rien », intervint Severus.

Draco le regarda aussitôt.

« Il n'aurait pas du partir ainsi…

-Il ne pouvait pas savoir que la lettre n'était pas de Remus, fit remarquer son ancien professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour cette erreur et vous le savez. »

Draco gronda.

« Ne le grondez pas pour son acte, intervint Sirius. Je crois qu'il sera déjà bouleversé en lui-même par ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Draco regarda Harry. Le brun semblait paisible, comme rassuré. Il finit par soupirer et hocha de la tête.

« Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, finit par dire Remus de sa voix douce. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit indemne, ainsi que le bébé… Non ?

-Oui », avoua Draco, se sentant soudainement plus léger et plus rassuré.

La tension fort perceptible de la maison disparut, le blond s'affaissant un peu plus dans le divan. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de ses épaules crispées et de sa mâchoire serrée. Mais il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie ! Perdre Harry lui semblait être la chose la plus horrible de sa vie ! Mais tout allait bien. Il n'était pas mort. Juste endormi. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il essaye de se calmer. Il savait, pourtant, qu'Harry était plus que capable de se défendre ! Alors pourquoi avait-il paniqué ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il à ce point perdu la tête ? La réponse était simple : Parce qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Mais c'était bien trop gnangnan à avouer à voix haute.

Sur cette pensée, il eut un petit sourire, mais sursauta en voyant Severus lui tendre un petit document.

« Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

-Votre autorisation… Pour aller voir votre père. Demain. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, regardant l'homme dans les yeux.

« Demain ? Si tôt ?

-Apparemment… Vous aurez la signature demain…Et par la même… Le droit moldus de ramener votre sœur ici. »

Draco regarda l'homme, l'air pensif.

« Dois-je la ramener directement ? demanda-t-il.

-Je vous le conseil, répondit Severus. Attendre plus longtemps l'affrontement contre la juge ne sert à rien. Ce n'est que repousser l'échéance.

-Vous pensez donc que nous sommes assez préparé ? demanda Draco.

-Combien de fois avez-vous relu vos livres de Droit, Draco ? Bien sûr que nous sommes suffisamment préparer. Vous mieux que tout autre. Je crois savoir que vous avez toujours adoré le droit… Et que tout comme votre père, vous êtes un professionnel des lois…

-Je ne les connais pas toute, comme Granger…

-Bien entendu ! Rare sont les avocats connaissant les lois par cœur, mais vous en connaissez pas mal. Et votre récente documentation sur le sujet vous assure une bonne défense. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« J'en parlerais avec Harry, quand il se sera réveillé… Mais j'irais probablement la chercher demain.

-Bon, fit Severus. Il va falloir posé votre demande d'adoption dans le monde sorcier directement. Bien entendu, grâce à la signature de votre père, elle vous revient de droit, mais la juge va probablement essayer de vous en empêcher. »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Et moi, je vais l'empêcher de pourrir plus la vie de ma sœur ! »

Severus approuva.

« Bon… Je pense que nous en avons donc fini avec ce sujet. Messieurs, je vous propose de rentrer… »

Sirius et Remus sursautèrent, tous deux perdu dans leur pensée, fixant Harry.

« Mais… Et Harry ? fit Sirius.

-Quoi, Harry ? Il est en sécurité, dans les bras de son époux. Et il va très bien, je vous l'ai dit. Laissons-les seuls, ils ont besoin de discuter entre eux. »

Remus se leva, mais Sirius, lui, resta assis, l'air obstiné.

« Sirius, fit le lycanthrope. Severus a raison, viens ! »

L'Animagus, et professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard, regarda son amant avec un air hésitant. Il finit par accepter et se leva, non sans avoir marmonner dans sa barbe. Il lança un regard nerveux à son filleul mais finit par sortir vivement de la pièce, comme s'il craignait de ne pas résister à l'idée de rester s'il s'attardait d'avantage. Souriant, Remus suivit son amant avec rapidité. Severus s'attarda, regardant les deux Potter-Malfoy.

« Les temps vont devenir dur, pour vous deux, dit-il, l'air pensif. Pensez à ne pas le négliger, compris ? »

Draco hocha de la tête, comprenant ce que voulait dire l'homme. Avec l'adoption de Rose, il allait devoir s'occuper de son amant, de sa sœur, mais également de la juge et du théâtre. Il fallait qu'il avertisse Blaise qu'il serait absent la matinée du lendemain et qu'avec le procès, il ne serait pas présent souvent. Car il y aurait procès, Draco en était certain. La juge n'allait pas résister au plaisir de lui pourrir la vie. Mais il était prêt à se défendre contre elle. Il ne laisserait pas Rose aux mains de cette pestiférée !

Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées alors orientées sur 'cent manière d'insulter la juge'. Baissant la tête, Draco sourit en voyant qu'Harry s'était tourné dans le fauteuil, se plaçant ainsi sur le côté, son visage enfouit contre son ventre. Un sourire attendrit lui éclaira le visage, mais il se secoua. Plutôt que de rêvasser, il fit venir à lui un livre de droit sur l'adoption sorcière.

Pendant de longues minutes, Draco se prit à étudier les lois importantes pour son cas, les cas de figure. Mine de rien, il avait bien travaillé. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais, en compagnie d'Hermione, il avait monté une défense incroyable. Cette pauvre idiote de juge pouvait s'accrocher, elle était loin de se douter que, quel que soit ses manœuvres, il était prêt à les parer ! Il vaincrait, il en était sûr ! Rose pourrait s'installer avec eux… Il était certain que la petite fille serait bien. Et elle ferait de la compagnie à Harry, pendant le procès, ce qui était parfait. Ils pourraient ainsi apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

'_Et nous formerons une belle et heureuse famille'_, pensa ironiquement Draco.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il l'espérait vraiment. Fermant son dossier qu'il fit voler jusqu'à la table basse, Draco appuya son crâne contre le dossier du divan. N'était-ce pas là son rêve d'enfant, qui risquait de se réaliser ? Le rêve qu'un jour, enfin, il soit heureux… Avec les gens qu'il aimait ? Avec sa famille ? Draco ferma les yeux, des souvenirs douloureux lui revenant en mémoire.

Flash Back (Nda : C'est le premier de la fic ! Je m'améliore, hu ?).

_**Janvier 1985.**_

_Il n'avait que cinq ans, lorsqu'il apprit à ses dépends que la famille qu'il croyait être merveilleuse n'en était pas vraiment une. Petit pour son âge, mais très énergique, Draco Malfoy était de loin l'un des plus beau petit garçon du monde sorcier. Ses cheveux mi-longs et légèrement bouclés, ses grands yeux bleus argentés et son sourire étincelant lui donnaient des regards admiratifs qui lui plaisaient. Déjà à cet âge, Draco recherchait l'attention de tous et toutes, mais plus encore, il voulait celui de sa famille. Il voulait que sa mère soit toujours attentionnée avec lui, et elle l'était. Narcissa Malfoy était une femme douce et aimante. Tout du moins l'était-elle lorsque son mari était en voyage. _

_Lucius était parti depuis près de six mois, si bien que le petit garçon avait oublié qu'il était si froid, avec lui. Il avait fini par oublier que son père n'était pas un homme à câlin. S'il s'en était rappelé, Draco n'aurait pas couru vers lui avec cette joie enfantine. Il n'aurait pas passé ses petits bras autour des jambes de son père en lui disant combien il l'aimait et combien il lui avait manqué. Et s'il n'avait pas fait ça, Draco aurait entretenu encore un petit peu le rêve de famille aimante qu'il s'était construit en grandissant. Car s'il n'avait pas fait ça, son père ne l'aurait pas repoussé d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. _

_Le petit garçon avait reculé brusquement en criant fort. Il avait posé ses petites mains boudinées sur son ventre douloureux et avait lancé à son père un regard larmoyant. Et alors, Lucius l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et lui avait hurlé, tout en le secouant : _

_« Si tu pleures, je te jure que tu vas passé la plus horrible soirée de ta vie ! ». _

_Et Draco avait pleuré, bien entendu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était si méchant. Pourquoi il était si dur, avec lui, soudainement. Et il ne comprit pas d'avantage pourquoi il fut enfermé dans cette boîte _Si_ étroite et si effrayante, mais il cria en frappant le couvercle. Il entendit la voix de sa mère, disant à Lucius que c'était injuste… Mais il n'entendit pas la réponse de son père, seulement un bruit de choc suivit d'un : _

_« C'est mon fils et je l'éduque comme bon me semble ! Est-ce clair ? »_

_Suivit d'un autre choc. Et plein d'autre. Draco était trop petit et trop innocent que pour imaginer que sa mère était en train de se faire battre. _

_Lorsqu'il fut libéré du cercueil, son père ne lui accorda aucun regard et le petit garçon s'en estima heureux. Il grimpa dans sa chambre au pas de course et s'y enferma tout aussi vite. Protéger dans sa chambre, il essayait de comprendre pourquoi son papa qu'il croyait si gentil ne l'était pas. Sa mère était venue le voir. Elle ne portait aucune trace de coup, aussi l'enfant ne se douta-t-il de rien. _

_« Pourquoi ? avait-il demandé, n'osant pas aller se serrer contre sa mère. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »_

_Narcissa lui avait fait un de ses rares sourires. _

_« Pour que tu apprennes. _

_-Mais apprendre quoi ? demanda Draco. _

_-A devenir un homme, répondit sa mère. Un Homme de la famille Malfoy. Quoi qu'il arrive, mon garçon, n'oublie jamais les conseils que te donne ton père et obéis-lui. Obéis-lui comme s'il était ton dieu. Cela t'évitera bien des souffrances inutiles ! »_

_Et sur ces mots, elle était sortie. _

_Cette nuit là, Draco se promit de ne jamais plus pleurer et de ne jamais plus prendre son père dans ses bras._

_**Juillet 1989**_

_Neuf ans. Deux ans avant Poudlard. Deux ans avant une liberté qui le faisait rêver. Une liberté loin de ce manoir si froid et si austère. Un manoir où il n'avait le droit de rien faire, sauf étudier. Etudier, encore et toujours. Impeccablement vêtu et coiffé… Tout comme son père le voulait. Pourtant, rien n'était jamais comme Lucius le voulait. Car Draco, quoi qu'il fasse, avait toujours un défaut. Trop joueur, trop souriant, trop farceur, trop plissé, trop fainéant, trop, trop, TROP ! _

_Pourtant, il s'appliquait. De tous son cœur. Et même lorsque sa mère était partie à un congrès, début juin, il n'avait pas pleuré de désespoir, malgré l'envie qu'il ressentait. Être seul avec son père. Rien n'était plus pénible à ses yeux. Couché dans son grand lit, Draco pensait avec satisfaction que sa mère rentrait dans une semaine. Pas que Narcissa Malfoy empêche son mari de le punir, mais elle avait toujours une parole réconfortante ou une présence chaleureuse. C'était assez contradictoire, d'ailleurs. Draco ne se souvenait même plus d'un geste de tendresse venant de sa mère. Mais il la préférait à son père, très largement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il le sentait. Il sentait dans l'aura que dégageait sa mère qu'elle n'était pas insensible à ses pleures, lorsqu'il était enfermé dans le cercueil. Et qu'elle souffrait, tout autant que lui, de la présence de son père. Quand il partait à l'étranger pour le travail, ils étaient plus détendus. Ils ne se permettaient pas d'acte de tendresse pour autant. Mais ils souriaient plus. _

_Seulement, cette fois, c'était sa mère qui était partie pour des affaires. Et Draco se sentait si seul ! Poussant un soupir, il se retourna dans son lit. Un bruit, pourtant, le perturba. Comme un bruit de choc. Le manoir était grand, mais pas assez que pour empêcher les sons de se propager d'un côté à l'autre du manoir. Sceptique, Draco se redressa. Toujours, ce bang, bang, bang… ça n'arrêtait pas. Etonné, le petit garçon se leva. Il se rappela à temps que la bienséance voulait qu'il mette des pantoufles et une robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama, ce qu'il fit !_

_Il ouvrit timidement la porte de sa chambre, regardant à gauche et à droite. Rien ni personne. Mais toujours ce bruit et des sons de voix, en plus. Draco fronça les sourcils et s'avança le long du couloir, vers le bruit. Cela venait des appartements privés de son père et les voix étaient plus audibles, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il comprit bien vite, en tendant l'oreille, que ce n'était pas une dispute, mais des cris rauques et répétés. Il y avait la voix de son père et celle d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une femme. Sa mère était-elle donc déjà rentrée ? Et même si c'était elle, pourquoi criait-elle ? Son père lui faisait-elle du mal ? A cette pensée, Draco sentit la colère monter. Discrètement, il tourna la poignée d'or de la porte des appartements de son père, l'ouvrant légèrement. Il ne vit rien, au premier abord, n'entendant que ces sons de choc et ces gémissements. Pourtant, son regard se porta dans le grand miroir de son père et là, il vit. _

_De l'autre côté de la pièce, son père tenait une femme qui n'était pas sa mère contre lui. Elle portait une robe à volant avec un corset d'où s'échappaient deux seins ronds et blancs. Ils sautaient au rythme des coups de hanches de son père dont la taille était enlacée par les jambes fines de la femme. Sa jupe était légèrement relevée et à chaque mouvement de son père, elle poussait des petits cris. Sa longue chevelure noire était ébouriffée et ses paupières closes, alors que sa bouche rougie par du maquillage, était grande ouverte, laissant passer les sons qu'elle produisait. Le Bang continuel que Draco entendait venait des mouvements secs et brutaux de son père. La commode sur laquelle était appuyée la femme frappait contre le mur, juste derrière elle. _

_Draco n'était pas bête. Il avait neuf ans et il savait que ce que son père faisait n'était pas normal. Qu'il n'était pas censé faire ça avec cette femme, mais avec sa mère, plutôt. Et tandis qu'il regardait Lucius dont l'expression était l'image même du plaisir, il comprit. Il comprit que son père n'aimait pas sa mère. Qu'il n'était avec elle que pour de sombres et étranges raisons qu'il préférait ne pas connaître. Il comprit aussi que son père ne respectait rien ni personne. Que pour lui, il n'était que son fils, que sa progéniture, son héritier. Un investissement important pour le 'paraître' dans la société. Ni plus ni moins. Les cours de maintient, de bonne manière, de retenue… Tous ça, ce n'était que pour le paraître. A l'extérieur, ils donnaient une image de la parfaite petite famille. A l'intérieur, son père trompait sa mère et celle-ci s'enfermait dans un silence et un isolement malsain. Et lui, qu'était-il ? Il était l'entre-deux. Il subissait les ordres de son père et essayait de donner à sa mère des moments de bonheur inexistant. Bientôt, il partirait à Poudlard. Il les laisserait seuls, tous les deux, avec leur faux amour. Leur esprit de famille monté de toute pièce. _

_Le petit visage enfantin de Draco prit des traits plus adultes, cette nuit là où, dans sa chambre, il entendait encore son père et sa maîtresse gémir. Et il l'entendit chaque soir, jusqu'au retour de sa mère. Et chaque soir, il retint ses larmes de déception. _

**Fin du Flash Back**

Une main fraîche et douce sur sa joue le réveilla. Sursautant, Draco se tourna vers la source de tendresse et il eut un sourire un peu pâteux en voyant les yeux verts illuminés de son époux.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Harry, souriant. Seulement depuis quelques minutes… Je dors depuis un long moment ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je me suis endormi, moi aussi et je n'ai pas regardé l'heure… »

Harry sourit et se redressa, s'étendant tout en poussant un geignement. Draco sourit et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille pour appuyer le dos du brun contre son torse. Il promena ses lèvres dans son cou, faisant frissonner son époux.

« Que s'est-il passé, cet après-midi ? »

Harry le regarda en coin et sourit.

« Un guet-apens…

-J'avais deviné… Severus, Sirius et Remus m'ont raconté dans les grandes lignes, mais je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as laissé vivre un des mangemorts. »

Harry s'appuya contre lui, callant son visage contre son épaule, ses yeux se perdant dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Il était trop jeune pour mourir, répondit-il finalement. Te rends-tu compte qu'il avait à peine mon âge ? »

Draco le serra contre lui, embrassant encore son cou.

« Il ne voulait pas être parmi les mangemorts, il n'avait pas eu le choix, je le sais…

-Si jamais tu t'es trompé…

-Si je me suis trompé, la prochaine fois que je le verrais, je le tuerais. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas une erreur. Il devait avoir la chance de vivre sa vie. Je lui ai donné. »

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête, une de ses mains allant caresser le ventre de son époux.

« Demain, je vais aller chercher la signature de Lucius et Rose, par la même occasion. »

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

« Tu as obtenu le droit de lui rendre visite, une seconde fois ? »

Le blond hocha de la tête.

« Les ennuis vont donc commencer, fit pensivement le brun.

-Malheureusement, répondit Draco. Mais je te promets de t'en préserver… »

Harry sourit.

« Pour quoi faire ? Nous sommes mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? »

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison… mais je serais heureux de t'en préserver… »

Harry sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ne me prive pas de ta vie, mon amour, dit-il. Car il n'y a qu'en était au courrant de cela que je pourrais t'aider, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Draco le regarda dans les yeux et prit possession de ses lèvres avec force, sa langue allant jouer avec celle du brun, la caressant langoureusement. Il s'écarta de lui après un court instant, ses yeux gris assombris par le désir.

Harry sourit.

« Ça devient une habitude, dans ce divan… »

Draco rit.

« Au moins, il aura de bons souvenirs à raconter aux fauteuils ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler, il détacha sa robe, bien décidé à créer les souvenirs érotiques de leur canapé sur le champ.

* * *

Azkaban n'était toujours pas devenue accueillante, mais l'ambiance avait changé. Ce fut la première chose que pensa Draco, lorsqu'il y entra le lendemain. Elle n'était pas plus légère, loin de là. Elle était plus lourde. Plus pesante. Comme si une menace planait sur la prison. Il s'avança pourtant dans la sombre bâtisse, bien décidé à obtenir cette signature. Il ne ressortirait pas de là sans ce qu'il voulait, foi de Draco Malfoy.

Sans même attendre que les gardiens qui l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la salle où l'attendait son père, Draco dépassa les hommes, tête haute, l'air volontaire. Il ouvrit brusquement et la claqua au nez du surveillant. Il lança à son père un regard dur et déterminé, s'approcha de la table et, sortant le papier de sa poche, le plaça devant son père avec un stylo.

« Signe ! » ordonna-t-il.

Lucius lui fit un sourire narquois. Il se pencha sur le papier et prit le porte-plume pour ensuite signer avec noblesse. Reposant l'objet, il sourit à son fils.

« Heureux ? dit-il. Tu vas pouvoir adopter la petite bâtarde de la femme qui ne souhaite qu'une chose : Te tuer. Tu es conscient que tu ne pourras plus enculer ton mari quand bon te semble ? »

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Je te prie de parler avec un peu de respect de mon époux, père ! répliqua Draco. Après tout… il est le père de tes petits-enfants ! »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux.

« Des petits-enfants ? dit-il. Il est enceint ? »

Draco se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid. Il sourit et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Bon fin de séjour en prison, père ! » fit le blond.

Et sans attendre, il quitta la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Lucius plus que frustré. Il partit presque en courrant d'Azkaban, espérant que, de toute sa vie, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il viendrait là. Sous le regard étonné des gardiens, Draco ouvrit la grille et transplana à peine arriver à l'extérieur. Il apparut directement devant l'orphelinat de Bristol. Le soleil radieux ne changeait rien à l'atmosphère chargée du centre, mais Draco ne s'y attarda pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était qu'il allait bientôt avoir sa sœur dans ses bras et qu'il allait l'emmener loin de là. Il se voyait déjà faisant les magasins avec elle pour lui acheter des vêtements présentables. Il imaginait Harry lui demandant de quelle couleur décorer les murs… Il l'imaginait rire des phrases si dévouées de Dobby. Il l'imaginait heureuse, dans sa maison…

Sans même réfléchir, Draco frappa à la porte de l'orphelinat. Ce fur cette grosse baudruche de Berfilio qui lui ouvrit, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Draco Potter-Malfoy, dit le blond, sortant le papier qu'avait signé son père juste avant. Je viens chercher Rose, ma demi-sœur. »

La dinde le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Rose ? Demanda-t-elle. Mais Rose n'est plus ici ! »

Le cœur de Draco sombra dans sa poitrine.

* * *

A suivre… Nan, c'est pas une blague ! héhéhé

(1) Oui, les ordinateurs sont là pour nous torturer le cerveau, je vous le dis ! èé

* * *

J'ignore si ceci est la version corrigée ou non... enfin, dans tous les cas, je publie ce que j'ai sous la main! loll!

J'espère que cela vous a plu, à bientôt.


	21. Medium Aevum

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Moins sadique, comme fin... je vous dis tt de suite que le chap suivant est pas fait... Il viendra, je sais pas quand. Pour l'instant, Journal d'un père a toute mon attention, donc... Enfin, patience... Mais vous avez l'habitude, non? MDR

Et un grand merci à TOUS! Je viens de dépasser les 1000... Je ne pensais pas avoir une nouvelle fois ce plaisir! Merci mille fois à tous! (Fais de gros bisous aux lecteurs)

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourri la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un mangemort accomplis qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis qui semble détestée Draco.

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Papa Lucius fait du chantage, Fiston cède et entraîne indirectement la mort d'un gardien, mais la garde de Rose lui est accordée... Cela dit, la juge n'a pas dit le dernier mot...

**Note de dernière minute:** Vous êtes tous parano :p

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Medium Aevum **

* * *

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle. 

– Je m'appelle Draco Potter-Malfoy, dit le blond, sortant le papier qu'avait signé son père juste avant. Je viens chercher Rose, ma demi-sœur. »

La dinde le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Rose ? demanda-t-elle. Mais Rose n'est plus ici ! »

Le cœur de Draco sombra dans sa poitrine.

« Pa… Pardon ? fit-il, se retenant au chambranle de la porte d'entrée.

– Mais oui… Nous sommes mardi… Elle est à l'école. »

L'état de confusion de Draco le fit gronder en lui-même. Quelle idiote ! Elle ne pouvait pas le dire tout de suite au lieu de lui faire peur ainsi ? S'il s'était écouté, il lui aurait lancé un bon vieux sort de furoncles…

« Elle est à l'école ? dit-il, retrouvant toute sa superbe. Bon… Dans ce cas, nous allons entrer et vous aller appeler cette institution pour leur demander de ramener Rose Malfoy ici même. Elle ne suivra de toute façon plus sa scolarité dans ce bâtiment, alors avorter sa journée ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Berfilio – _cette espèce de dinde_, pensa Draco – ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupide. Elle voulut protester, mais le regard de Draco lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt. Il entra d'un pas royal dans l'orphelinat calme et désert, enlevant son manteau d'un geste prompt.

« Allez-vous vous décider à les appeler ou dois-je le faire moi-même ? » demanda le blond.

Berfilio sembla se réveiller et rougit.

« Non non, je vais le faire ! dit-elle, empressée. Venez, nous allons… dans mon bureau… »

Draco se retint de hurler qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que d'y mettre un pied, mais il préféra la suivre. S'il voulait adopter Rose sans problème, il se devait de paraître sûr de lui. Il la suivit donc et retint un soupir de désespoir : le bureau était encore plus chargé et décoré que la dernière fois. Se forçant à rester maître de lui-même, il s'installa noblement dans le canapé pendant que la dinde allait téléphoner. Il l'entendit expliquer la situation d'un air fébrile, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évènement le plus extraordinaire de sa vie.

_Et c'est probablement le cas,_ pensa-t-il, croisant les jambes fièrement.

Berfilio finit par raccrocher et, prenant quelques papiers, se dandina vers lui. Draco gomma toute expression de mépris et de dégoût pour afficher un air impénétrable.

« Vous avez de la chance, dit-elle. Comme vous êtes son frère, vous pouvez la prendre sans délai d'attente. Il vous faut juste remplir ces quelques papiers… »

Elle lui tendit le formulaire et un stylo. Draco faillit les lui jeter au visage mais se força à les remplir. Ce n'était que des informations sans importance qui lui étaient demandées, mais il répondit à tout d'un air consciencieux. Quand il eut terminé, il rendit le tout à Berfilio qui s'empressa de mettre son gros nez dans les papiers.

« Oh, dit-elle. Vous êtes… gay. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Les Moldus et leur problème avec l'homosexualité…

« Je suis également le seul membre de la famille de Rose, » dit-il.

Berfilio ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Draco retint un sourire vainqueur. Oui, il était gay. Et l'adoption lui aurait été refusée si Rose n'avait pas été sa sœur. Mais elle l'était. Pas de chance pour la communauté moldue.

« En effet, dit la dinde, gigotant dans son siège d'un air pincé. Alors… ça ne posera pas de problème. »

Draco sourit et la regarda signer les papiers. Elle lui tendit une feuille fine.

« C'est votre certificat de tuteur, dit-elle. Mais il vous faudra passer dans la ville de naissance de votre sœur pour aller signer un autre formulaire. Et vous leur donnerez ceci. »

Elle lui donna une autre feuille stipulant qu'il était le frère de la jeune fille et qu'il avait donc tout droit. À la dernière minute, elle lui reprit et y agrafa l'attestation signée par son père.

« C'est le document le plus important, ce serait bête de l'égarer… »

Draco ne lui sourit même pas. Il remua un peu, étouffé par toutes les décorations et par son empressement.

« Voulez-vous du thé ? » demanda la dinde.

Draco se retint de lui faire bouffer tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper dans la salle et hocha de la tête. Voyant son regard soupçonneux, il essaya de sourire.

« Excusez mon manque de conversation… Je suis assez… tendu. »

La dinde sembla aussitôt plus détendue.

« Oh, mais c'est normal, après tout ! Vous allez rencontrer votre petite sœur et vous occuper d'elle ! Qui ne serait pas stressé à cette idée ? Mais je vous rassure, Rose est une enfant adorable ! Un peu turbulente, parfois, mais adorable ! »

Draco se retint de lui demander si elle disait la même chose à tout futur parent.

« Et votre compagnon est d'accord pour cette adoption ? »

Le blond vit à son attitude qu'elle mourait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur son amant et lui. Ces Moldus… toujours trop curieux dés qu'on sortait de la 'normalité'.

« Il est ravi, dit-il. Il sait que l'adoption de ma petite sœur me tient à cœur… Étant donné le décès de ma mère et l'incarcération de mon père…

– Incarcération ? » s'écria Berfilio.

Un juron faillit échapper au blond. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait effacé la mémoire ! Reprenant son air de martyre, il recommença son petit speech au sujet de son père criminel et de l'injustice qu'ils avaient vécu, sa mère et lui. Il noircit un peu le tableau en faisant passer son père comme étant l'assassin de sa mère, enjoliva sa rencontre avec Harry et sa libération et Berfilio était presque en train de pleurnicher devant 'cette histoire siii touchante'. Seule la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée lui épargna l'étreinte consolatrice.

Aussitôt, le cœur de Draco se serra. Rose voulait-elle toujours venir habiter chez lui ? Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Et si la juge, ayant entendu parler de son idée, était venue la corrompre et monter contre lui une haine sans faille… ?

_Et si elle était devenue toute bleue et qu'elle avait changé de sexe, tant que tu y es ! Arrête de stresser, Potter-Malfoy ! Tout ira bien !_

Totalement d'accord avec sa conscience, Draco se leva, attendant de voir Rose entrer. Ce fut d'abord Berfilio, puis sa petite sœur. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en la voyant : elle souriait, l'air plus heureuse que jamais. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par la barrette qu'il lui avait offerte et elle portait une petite robe bleu clair assez laide. Il se promit d'aller en acheter d'autres dès qu'ils quitteraient l'orphelinat ! Après tout, il avait pris sa matinée, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Il regarda ses grands yeux noirs et hocha de la tête à la question qui y brillait. Aussitôt, Rose sembla rayonner de bonheur. Draco sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et passa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu vas venir vivre avec moi, maintenant, dit-il. Es-tu contente ? »

Emue, la petite fille secoua la tête, allant se blottir contre lui avec douceur. Draco sourit et se redressa, la soulevant dans ses bras. Il prit les papiers que lui tendait Berfilio et les mit dans sa poche.

« N'oubliez pas d'aller dans sa ville natale…

– Je vais y aller dès aujourd'hui, » répondit le blond.

Berfilio sourit en les regardant. Rose avait posée son petit visage sur son épaule et à les voir si proches, on ne pouvait ignorer leur appartenance à la même famille.

« Je vais aller chercher les affaires de la petite, dit la dinde. Je reviens très vite ! »

Draco souffla quand elle partit et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté. Rose s'installa aussitôt sur ses genoux plutôt que sur son bras, callant son visage contre son torse. Le blond eut un large sourire. Il était doué, avec les enfants !… Oui, bon, à court terme, en tout cas.

« Dès qu'elle amènera tes affaires, nous quitterons cet endroit… Nous irons faire quelques boutiques et après, nous irons dans ta ville natale pour régler les papiers. Qu'en dis-tu ? Cela te plairait d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements et quelques jouets ?

– Oh, oui ! » dit Rose, le regardant avec un grand sourire.

Draco rit. Il sentait qu'il allait adorer la gâter.

« Nous irions bien manger une glace quelque part… Il y a plusieurs choses dont je dois te parler avant de rentrer… Des choses importantes.

– À propos de la vipère ? »

Draco frissonna.

« Entre autre chose, oui, dit-il. Mais il y a… D'autres éléments que tu dois connaître et dont je ne t'ai pas parlé, la dernière fois. »

La petite fille eut l'air interrogateur, mais Draco hocha négativement de la tête.

« Je t'en parlerais tout à l'heure. Pas maintenant… »

Rose acquiesça, comme si elle comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas parler dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Elle s'appuya contre lui et resta là, tranquillement, comme pour profiter de la présence de son frère. Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, de sortir de là. Loin de cet orphelinat, il aurait l'impression que Rose serait réellement à lui.

La Berfilio finit par revenir, une petite valise en main. Draco fut surpris par sa légèreté mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Et bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous dire au revoir, ma petite Rose, dit la femme, se penchant vers elle et donnant à Draco une vue plongeante sur son décolleté.

– Au revoir ! » dit la petite fille.

Elle se leva, obligeant la dinde à se reculer et prit la main de son frère, tout aussi impatiente que lui de quitter les lieux. Draco lui sourit et se leva à son tour.

« Et bien madame, dit-il. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

– À vous aussi, monsieur Potter-Malfoy… »

Draco sourit et il marcha d'un pas normal vers la sortie du bureau, ne voulant pas courir de peur de paraître fou. Il poussa pourtant un soupir de soulagement en quittant la pièce étouffante. Près de lui, Rose soupira elle aussi et Draco rit légèrement. Visiblement, elle aussi supportait mal l'atmosphère pesante du bureau. Se penchant vivement, il la reprit dans ses bras, callant la valise convenablement. Berfilio, qui les suivait, se dandina aussi vite qu'elle le put pour lui ouvrir la porte. Draco l'en remercia poliment et sortit. Il sentit Rose se crisper dans ses bras. Elle aussi devait comprendre que ce premier pas à l'extérieur était décisif.

« Bon retour ! dit la dinde, leur faisant signe sur le perron.

– Merci ! dit Draco. Au revoir ! »

Sans attendre, il s'éloigna vivement, tenant la petite contre lui. Celle-ci regarda l'orphelinat s'éloigner avec un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon ! s'exclama Draco. Il doit bien y avoir des boutiques de vêtements, ici, non ?

– Oui ! dit la petite fille. Mais faut aller par-là ! »

Elle lui montra la direction et Draco s'empressa de la suivre. Discrètement, il lança un sortilège d'intimité autour d'eux et se mit à parler.

« Bon… Le plus facile est fait, expliqua-t-il. À présent, du côté moldu, je suis officiellement ton tuteur légal. Cependant, du côté sorcier, nous allons rencontrer des problèmes et ceci, pour plusieurs raisons très compliquées. »

Rose le regarda, impatiente de savoir pourquoi. La première chose que Draco trouva à raconter fut son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Pour ce faire, il parla de Voldemort, racontant à sa sœur tout ce qu'il pouvait sans toutefois l'effrayer. La petite fille l'écouta attentivement, sans se plaindre. Il lui parla de leur père et de son penchant criminel. Il lui parla de la juge, mais pas en tant que juge, en tant que mère. Quand il lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait été qu'une passade dans la vie de son père, Rose commença à sangloter. Il s'arrêta dans son récit et s'installa sur une digue avec elle. Raconter en marchant et en portant la petite n'était pas chose aisée.

Tout en lui essuyant les yeux et en l'aidant à se moucher, Draco lui expliqua que sa mère, suite à cet abandon, avait profondément détesté tout ce qui portait le nom Malfoy. Elle l'avait abandonnée car elle ne voulait rien à voir affaire avec un quelconque Malfoy.

« Tu comprends, ta mère détestait vraiment notre père ! À tel point que cela l'a aveuglé. Elle ne vit maintenant plus que pour… se venger de notre famille.

– Co… Comme la vipère ? » hoqueta Rose.

Draco soupira. Que c'était dur de le lui dire.

« Rose… Sais-tu comment se nomme ta mère ? »

La petite fille hocha de la tête et Draco soupira.

« La vipère… La vipère s'appelle Julia Davis… »

La petite fille le regarda un instant d'un air égaré puis sembla comprendre. Elle essaya bien de garder ses larmes, mais sans succès. Comprenant qu'elle venait d'avoir un sacré choc, Draco la serra contre lui.

« Ma maman…, dit-elle. C'est cette femme méchante qui… »

Draco ferma les yeux. Harry et lui avaient longuement discuté des réactions que pouvaient avoir Rose et il avait espéré que ce ne serait pas celle-là… Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

« Shh, ne pleure pas, ma petite, dit-il. Tu sais… Toi et moi, on n'a pas eu des parents faciles. Entre notre père qui est un assassin et ta mère qui est… Mais on est là l'un pour l'autre, non ? »

C'était une idée d'Harry, de lui dire ça. Selon lui, si Rose réagissait mal face à tous ces aveux, il fallait lui faire voir le bon côté des choses. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que, dans tout ça, elle avait tout de même un membre de sa famille qui l'aimait.

« Voui, dit la petite fille, reniflant. Mais… Pourquoi ils sont comme ça ? Est-ce que moi aussi, je vais devenir ainsi ? »

Draco resta un instant surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question là.

« Non, dit-il, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre. On ne devient que ce qu'on veut devenir, Rose… Si tu ne veux pas être comme eux, tu ne le seras pas. Regarde-moi ! Mon père est un assassin et je… je l'ai été aussi, mais j'ai changé. Parce que je l'ai voulu ! Pas parce que c'était inscrit dans mon nom ou quoi que ce soit, tu comprends ? Je suis devenu ce que je voulais devenir ! »

Rose s'écarta de lui, l'air un peu perdue. Elle renifla encore et Draco sourit. Il reprit son mouchoir et lui essuya les joues puis le nez.

« Tu deviendras ce que tu veux être ! dit Draco. Et personne ne pourra te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. D'accord ? »

Rose approuva frénétiquement et Draco lui sourit.

« Il y a encore d'autres choses que je dois t'apprendre… Mais je le ferais devant une bonne glace ! »

Rose eut un sourire ravi qui le fit rire. Discrètement, il profita de son sortilège d'intimité pour rétrécir la valise qu'il mit dans sa poche avec le reste de ses affaires. La fillette admira le tour avec un air ravi.

« Moi aussi, je pourrais faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui, répondit Draco. Quand tu auras appris !

– Et j'apprendrais quand ?

– À l'âge de onze ans, comme tous les autres enfants sorciers !

– Mais c'est loin, ça ! » dit Rose, déçue.

Draco éclata de rire.

« Crois-moi, cela viendra bien plus vite que tu ne le crois ! »

Elle eut une moue boudeuse et sceptique qui le fit rire plus encore. Cela sembla la dérider et elle rit elle aussi, pour la première fois. Draco en fut aussitôt satisfait. Apercevant un magasin de vêtements pour enfant de l'autre côté de la rue, il bifurqua vers la boutique rapidement et y entra, un tintement de cloche résonnant aussitôt. Il se félicita d'avoir pris de l'argent moldu et sorcier et posa la petite au sol.

« Alors écoute-moi bien, bout de chou, dit-il, la regardant. Nous n'allons pas encore t'acheter une garde-robe complète, seulement deux ou trois robes, quelques blouses, des jupes, des pantalons et quelques pyjamas… Pas plus, d'accord ? »

La fillette rit encore.

« Mais… C'est toute une garde-robe, ça !

– Tu crois ? » dit Draco, l'air innocent.

Rose rit encore alors qu'une vendeuse assez jeune et mignonne se présentait. Le blond pensa avec amusement que s'il n'avait pas été marié et si désespérément amoureux d'Harry, il l'aurait probablement séduite.

_Avertissement_

Il sursauta, mais sourit. Harry veillait au grain, visiblement. Il fut ramené sur terre par la main de sa petite sœur, celle-ci le tirant vers un rayonnage un peu plus loin. Il fit un haussement des épaules à la vendeuse, lui signalant qu'ils se débrouilleraient seuls. Suite à cela, ils passèrent une bonne heure à s'amuser, essayant des tenues parfois mignonnes, parfois ridicules. Quand ils ressortirent, Rose avait troqué sa robe bleue hideuse contre un petit ensemble marin. Elle avait même un petit béret sur la tête, ce qui lui allait à ravir. Dans les sacs que Draco portaient se trouvaient des petites robes de couleurs et de coupes différentes, deux ou trois pantalons, quelques t-shirts et chemises et deux ou trois jupes. Après cela, ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite dans un magasin de chaussures, achetèrent trois paires différentes et ressortirent. Rose était rayonnante et Draco satisfait. Il la regardait qui gambadait devant lui d'un air heureux, ses cheveux d'or virevoltant autour de son petit visage. Repérant un glacier, il appela Rose et commanda un cornet d'une boule vanille pour lui et fraise pour elle. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc sur la digue et dégustèrent leurs glaces. Estimant que la petite était remise de ses émotions précédentes, Draco embraya sur les autres révélations.

« Rose, dit-il, l'empêchant de mettre de la fraise sur ses vêtements en enroulant une serviette autour du cornet. Je me dois de te dire que je… je suis marié. »

La petite fille sursauta et fit un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, ravie. Elle s'appelle comment ? Elle est contente que je vienne ? »

Draco rit.

« Et bien… Oui, cette personne est ravie que tu viennes… Et… Il s'appelle Harry. »

Rose resta un instant surprise.

« C'est un garçon ? »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Oui… C'est un homme. Il s'appelle Harry Potter-Malfoy… Nos noms sont unis depuis que nous sommes mariés. »

Rose hocha de la tête.

« Cela… ne te choque pas ? demanda le blond, soucieux.

– Heu… Non… Ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit quelqu'un de bien, non ? »

Draco sourit et hocha de la tête, finissant sa glace.

« Il faut également que tu saches qu'il est enceint… »

Cela sembla profondément choquer Rose.

« Mais… C'est un homme ! »

Draco rit.

« Oui… Et nous sommes des sorciers. De ce fait, quelque chose comme la naissance d'un enfant n'est pas un obstacle. Mais cela reste délicat, pour un homme. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais d'être très gentille avec lui… Je ne voudrais pas… qu'il perde le bébé ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, d'accord ? »

La fillette hocha de la tête, souriante.

« Je serais très, très gentille avec lui ! Promis ! »

Le blond lui sourit, passant une main sur la petite tête de sa sœur.

« Bon… si c'est ainsi, on va aller signer ce satané papier dans ta ville natale puis rentrer à la maison et tu pourras le rencontrer… Il doit sûrement être très impatient que tu arrives… »

Rose sourit, engloutissant le peu de cornet qui lui restait en main.

« Et moi, je suis impatiente de le rencontrer aussi ! »

Draco rit et, sans attendre, se leva.

« Bon… Il faut trouver un endroit discret… »

Il regarda autour de lui et repéra une ruelle. Prenant les paquets et la main de sa sœur, il se hâta dans cette direction. Arrivé là, il vérifia que personne ne les suivait et que personne n'était présent. Il lâcha la main de Rose et, sous son regard intéressé, réduisit les paquets qu'il mit dans sa poche.

« Mes vêtements vont pas être abîmés ? demanda la petite fille, gigotant sur place.

– Non, non, ils vont rester intacts, ne t'en fais pas… »

Il tourna sur lui-même et alla prendre une bouteille en plastique, l'enchantant d'un mouvement sûr. À la dernière minute, il pensa à vérifier que la ville de Naissance de Rose était bien Londres. Satisfait de constater qu'il ne s'était pas tromper, il indiqua la bouteille à sa sœur.

« C'est un Portoloin, dit-il. Il va nous mener directement là où nous voulons aller. Pour cela, il faut le toucher et surtout, ne pas le lâcher, d'accord ? »

La petite hocha de la tête et Draco sourit.

« Pose ta main dessus, dans ce cas, nous allons partir… »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, ils disparurent.

* * *

Harry avait été nerveux toute la journée. La perspective de rencontrer Rose le terrifiait, surtout qu'il ignorait la réaction de la petite face au mariage de son frère avec un homme. Et pour amplifier son angoisse, il avait été incapable de s'habiller d'une manière convenable. Comme s'ils avaient décidé de l'ennuyer, tous ses vêtements étaient froissés. Enfin, tous les vêtements corrects, selon Draco. Et ses imbéciles de cheveux qui ne voulaient pas se mettre… Et ces mèches rouges… Elles étaient laides, selon lui. Il avait bien essayé de les effacer par magie, mais à la place, il avait donné des mèches bordeaux mêlées de rouge. Une catastrophe. 

Il en était donc à son deux centième jurons lorsque Draco et Rose arrivèrent à Godric's Hollow via Portoloin. Sursautant, Harry courut presque pour leur ouvrir la porte, ses yeux dévorant aussitôt la petite frimousse de l'enfant que portait son époux. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était belle. Petite, maigrichonne, mais magnifique avec ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux blonds typiques des Malfoy. Il se demanda vaguement si son enfant aurait également la couleur de cheveux de Draco ou la sienne… Au fond, il s'en fichait, tant qu'il venait au monde sans problème.

Il sortit de ses rêveries en voyant que la petite lui tendait une main hésitante. Bien qu'avec une nervosité difficilement dissimulable, il lui sourit et saisit sa main dans la sienne.

« Enchanté, Rose, dit-il, la voix un peu rauque. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Godric's Hollow…

– Merci, » dit la fillette, le regardant d'un air presque pensif.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Harry fit un sourire à Draco et se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Le blond, sentant parfaitement son angoisse, lui sourit d'un air presque narquois tout en s'avançant. Il posa Rose sur le sol, celle-ci regardant la maison avec intérêt.

« C'est beau, chez vous, dit-elle.

– Merci, dit Draco, fermant la porte avec nonchalance. Harry, tu as préparé sa chambre ?

– Oui, dit le brun. Mais elle n'est pas décorée, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais choisir, précisa-t-il à la petite.

– Oh, c'est vrai, je peux ? dit Rose, tout de suite plus joyeuse.

– C'est ta chambre, dit Harry. C'est donc à toi de choisir… »

La petite eut un large sourire qui rassura Harry. Visiblement, elle l'aimait bien !

« On monte ensemble ? » demanda-t-il à la fillette.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête et Harry lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit. Draco les regarda grimper avec un sourire de satisfaction. Il savait que son époux se débrouillerait parfaitement bien avec elle. C'est pourquoi son angoisse l'avait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Si Harry n'avait pas su s'entendre avec Rose, alors il avait du souci à se faire pour lui-même. Il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle en relation humaine. Loin de là !

Amusé par ses pensés, il alla dans la cuisine où il constata avec bonheur que rien n'était prêt pour le souper.

« Dobby ? » appela-t-il pourtant.

L'elfe apparut dans un pop, s'inclinant aussitôt avec frénésie.

« Oui, Draco Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur ?

– Il n'y aura pas besoin de repas ce soir, dit le blond. J'emmène la petite famille au restaurant.

– Bien, Draco Potter-Malfoy, Monsieur. »

Le blond sourit avec satisfaction et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent. Il avait comme l'impression de flotter agréablement sur un petit nuage depuis que Rose était là. Une seule épreuve a affronté et il serait pleinement heureux. Ce n'était malheureusement pas l'épreuve la plus évidente à passer.

En y repensant, son visage s'assombrit et il se dirigea vers le secrétaire de la pièce. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et trempa la première plume qu'il trouva dans un flacon d'encre. Quand il estima qu'il ne risquait pas de faire de bavure, il se mit à rédiger la lettre signant le début des hostilités. Celle qui annonçait l'adoption de Rose Malfoy par lui-même. Il savait que la juge allait en bondir de rage. Il savait qu'il serait convoqué au tribunal très rapidement. Et cela lui faisait peur, presque. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait garder sa sœur avec lui. Ainsi, après avoir signé de son écriture élégante, il roula la missive et s'approcha du perchoir d'Hedwige. Qu'il envoie sa lettre avec l'hibou de son époux serait un signe de leur bonne entente. Et il savait qu'il avait plus de chance d'être lu qu'en désignant sa missive comme de lui,de par son hibou.

Il venait à peine de refermer sa fenêtre qu'il entendit des rires dans le couloir. Il se retourna pour voir arriver Rose, vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe à volant, ses cheveux coiffés en deux couettes. Elle tenait la main d'un Harry souriant, tournoyant selon les mouvements de bras de son époux.

« Oh, Draco ! dit-elle en courant vers lui, soudainement. Ma chambre est magnifique ! »

Le blond lui sourit, la réceptionnant sans mal.

« J'ai eu une idée pour fêter ton arrivée, dit-il, faisant tourner sa petite sœur. Et si nous allions tous au restaurant ?

– Pour de vrai ? demanda Rose, rayonnante. Je n'y suis jamais allée !

– C'est une excellente idée ! dit Harry, serein. Cela fera des vacances à Dobby…

– Dobby ? demanda Rose.

– C'est un elfe de maison. Tu le rencontreras vite… »

La petite hocha de la tête.

« Tu es déjà très belle pour le restaurant, fit remarquer Draco, tapotant la tête de la petite. Nous, par contre, nous devons… »

Il fixa Harry d'un air étrange.

« Tiens, tu as changé tes mèches ? »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Hum, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Pas exactement… Mais je raconterais ça au restaurant. Je vais me changer ! »

Et il se sauva en courrant.

« Je pense que cela va beaucoup nous amuser, » dit le blond, faisant un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur.

Celle-ci rit légèrement, ses yeux pétillants de manière agréable. Le blond sentit un étrange sentiment protecteur lui gonfler le cœur. Définitivement, personne ne lui enlèverait sa sœur. Il l'aimait déjà bien trop pour ça…

* * *

Le restaurant avait été une merveilleuse idée. Comme l'avait prévu Draco, ils s'étaient tous bien amusés en écoutant/racontant les déboires d'Harry avec ses mèches qu'il avait réussi à effacer le soir même, sous l'œil réjouis de Rose, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc de la villa italienne reconvertie en institution hôtelière. 

La soirée avait été constamment accompagnée de sourires, de rires et autres manifestations de joie. Grâce à des photos amenées en douce, Harry avait passé son temps à présenter leurs amis à la petite fille qui avait commenté les portraits avec la candeur des enfants.

_« Ce monsieur, il fait peur ! » _avait-elle dit en montrant Rogue de son petit doigt.

Harry en avait ri pendant au moins quinze minutes alors que Draco essayait péniblement d'expliquer à la fillette qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il n'était pas méchant quand on le connaissait, juste un peu solitaire et renfermé.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Rose avait fini par s'endormir, appuyée tout contre Harry. Ils avaient dû la transporter jusqu'à la voiture et la coucher prudemment sur le siège arrière avant de rouler et de transplaner chez eux avec le véhicule. Bien avant qu'Harry n'ait pu le proposer, Draco avait pris Rose dans ses bras et déclaré qu'il allait la mettre au lit.

« Va déjà te rafraîchir dans la salle de bain, dit-il à son amant. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin… »

Harry avait hoché de la tête d'un air reconnaissant et avait laissé son amant pour aller dans la pièce désignée. Là, il ne sut trop pourquoi, il regarda directement le miroir face à lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y trouverait aucun visage blafard l'épiant. Il fut soulagé de ne pas voir la gardienne à l'affût de sa personne. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui veuille du mal. Il savait qu'elle ne se mêlait généralement pas des histoires des hommes. Il l'avait compris lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Mais sa venue ne lui disait rien de bon pour autant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'avança légèrement et s'appuya contre le rebord de l'évier, regardant ses propres yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir d'autres prunelles, dépourvues de pupilles…

Mais ce ne fut pas du miroir que vint l'attaque, mais derrière lui. Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il sursauta vivement avant de voir que Draco était derrière lui.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, dit le blond, embrassant sa nuque. Mais tu étais si pensif… Et si beau, aussi, à te fixer comme ça… »

Harry sourit légèrement, sentant son cœur se calmer rapidement. Il était bête de s'angoisser ainsi pour rien…

« À quoi pensais-tu ? demanda Draco, continuant d'embrasser son cou. Tu semblais bien nerveux… »

Harry sourit, regardant son reflet avec douceur.

« À la gardienne de la Boucle, avoua-t-il. Je me demande pourquoi elle est venue… »

Draco resserra sa prise autour de sa taille, regardant ses yeux émeraude dans le miroir.

« Tant qu'elle ne revient jamais, je m'en balance… »

Harry se contenta de rire, caressant les mains du blond.

« Si elle est venue, c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison et… Draco ! »

Harry se sentit pivoter vivement dans les bras du blond alors que les lèvres de celui-ci venaient saisir celles du brun impétueusement.

« Tu étais magnifique, ce soir, dit le blond, son front appuyé contre lui. Les vêtements que tu portes te vont à merveille et tu étais rayonnant… Tu n'imagines même pas combien j'avais envie de m'isoler avec toi quelque part… Dans un coin sombre ! »

Harry rougit alors que les mains du blond se faisaient baladeuses.

« Draco, enfin, tenta-t-il, essayant en même temps de se libérer. Pense à Rose…

– Elle dort, répondit le blond, lui lançant un regard qui le pétrifia. Et quand bien même… Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te faire l'amour ce soir… Tu es bien trop excitant ! »

Harry eut un frisson qui lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait plus vu Draco aussi motivé depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous ses ennuis… Il eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du blond commencer à détacher sa chemise alors que sa langue suivait le tissu, descendant ainsi le long de son torse. Malgré les frissons de plaisir qui le secouait, il comprit que c'était le bonheur qui rendait Draco ainsi. Chaque fois qu'il avait été pleinement heureux, il avait été des plus ardent. Lorsqu'il avait été libéré de la juge, lors de leur nuit de noce…

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa quand il sentit la langue du blond se glisser le long de son pantalon. Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu de son amant et il sentit ses jambes trembler en apercevant le désir qu'il ressentait. Quelque chose en lui sembla alors se réveiller, brusquement. Quelque chose qui monta vivement dans tout son corps et se répandit dans chacun de ses membres. Il poussa un léger gémissement quand il comprit que c'était l'envie. L'envie de Draco. Et la sienne. Elles s'emmêlaient, se tordaient, fusionnaient. Il faillit suffoquer mais à la place, il s'accrocha à l'évier derrière lui pour ne pas tomber et bougea des hanches. Le blond sourit, presque sournoisement. Comme pour se moquer de ce qu'il éprouvait. Il ne tarda pourtant pas longtemps avant de faire courir ses mains le long des hanches du brun, ses doigts habiles allant défaire l'attache du pantalon. Harry sentit vaguement une immense chaleur se propager dans tous son corps, puis il perdit pied. Tout son esprit bascula soudainement, il ne sut trop pourquoi. Si Severus avait été là, il lui aurait expliqué avec un sourire qu'il arrivait à certaines futures mamans, passé trois mois de grossesse, d'avoir des bouffées de désir incontrôlables. Si Severus avait été là, Draco aurait peut-être tenté de calmer son amant pour ne pas que leur ébat soit trop violent.

Mais Severus n'était pas là, pour leur plus grand bonheur (faire l'amour en sa présence n'étant pas vraiment leur plus grand fantasme, bien au contraire…). Aussi, lorsqu'Harry tira Draco à lui pour ensuite l'embrasser vivement, le blond ne protesta pas. Il se plaqua contre lui avec tout autant de dureté pour l'embrasser tout en essayant de lui enlever pantalon et boxer. Harry ondula contre lui, l'excitant plus encore.

« Mes vêtements, Harry, haleta-t-il à l'oreille du brun. Je ne… je ne peux pas être partout… »

Harry se contenta de grogner et, impatient, tira sur la chemise du blond, faisant sauter les boutons avec force. Il tira ensuite sur chaque manche et un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Le vêtement resta pourtant entier et, après quelques secondes, finit par glisser sur le sol alors qu'Harry essayait de défaire la ceinture du blond tout en l'embrassant. Il perdait complètement la tête et il s'en fichait. Il avait une envie folle de toucher Draco, de le sentir. Il voulait embrasser sa peau, chaque centimètre de peau. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il le lui dit, d'une voix si sensuelle que Draco faillit jouir en l'entendant. Il ignorait totalement ce qui rendait Harry aussi fou, mais il s'en inquiétait peu. Cela le rendait dingue de toute façon.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour faire tomber les pantalons. Tous deux étaient trop avides pour réussir à se débarrasser des derniers vêtements avec soin. Ce furent des coups de jambes rudes qui écartèrent définitivement les pantalons pour les laisser presque nus. Essoufflé, Draco laissa ses yeux descendre le long du corps d'Harry et, rapidement, ce fut sa bouche qui descendit, pour le grand plaisir du brun dont les joues s'étaient colorées de rouge. Il avait fermé les yeux et, abandonné contre l'évier, se laissait faire, alangui. Tout s'était effacé de sa mémoire. Les ennuis, le bébé, Rose… tous s'étaient effacés pour ne laisser que cette langue affolante descendant le long de son corps. Cette langue qui taquinait ses tétons, son nombril et qui l'excitait à passer sur la bosse déformant son boxer. Il poussa un léger cri de surprise en sentant la bouche du blond aspirer son sexe à travers le tissu et écarta Draco de lui de force.

« Fais pas ça, dit-il. Sinon, ça ne va pas aller loin… »

Le blond lui décocha un sourire et, doucement, fit glisser ses doigts sous le boxer, le descendant doucement. Il offrit ainsi une caresse rêche sur tout le corps du brun qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Draco lui lança un regard impérieux et Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Et de toute façon, il n'en eut pas la moindre envie quand il sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son érection. Et même si l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, elle partit bien vite lorsque le souffle fut remplacé par la langue et celle-ci accompagnée des lèvres si douces et chaleureuses de son amant. Harry dut bénir au moins deux cent fois l'évier derrière lui pendant les dix minutes – qui lui semblèrent bien plus courtes – de fellation. Draco avait dû sentir que son amant n'allait pas tenir, sans quoi, Harry était sûr qu'il aurait continué. Mais le blond s'écarta pour ensuite se relever, regardant son amant qui vint naturellement dans ses bras.

« Comment fais-tu pour me rendre aussi fou ? demanda Draco, tout en le surélevant pour l'asseoir sur la tablette entourant l'évier. Comment fais-tu ? »

Harry était bien incapable de répondre alors que les lèvres douces du blond s'enfouissaient dans son cou et qu'il nouait naturellement ses jambes autour de la taille de son époux. Comment pouvait-il répondre à une question qu'il se posait lui-même, alors même que son sang n'avait jamais été aussi chaud, que son corps n'avait jamais été traversé par autant de désir qu'au moment même. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait brûler au simple contact de son amant. Un regard et il avait presque envie de se jeter sur le blond… Une parole et il perdait toute notion des choses et du temps. Leur haine passée avait été forte à bien des égards. Lorsqu'ils se disputaient, ils oubliaient souvent les conséquences de leurs actes et les personnes les entourant. Il fallait qu'il en fût pareil lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, sauf que c'était quelque chose de bien plus intense.

Bien entendu, Harry ignorait totalement que son état était responsable de sa folie. Il ignorait que son corps lui envoyait ce désir insupportable qui faisait de lui cet homme déterminé à aimer son amant. Et même s'il l'avait su, il ne s'en serait pas préoccupé. Il avait mieux à faire, comme le lui rappela Draco en prenant le soin de le préparer.

Malgré le robinet derrière lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'aller s'appuyer contre le miroir, incapable de seulement se tenir à Draco. Celui-ci s'avança alors et, enlevant ses doigts, vint enfin en lui, pour son plus grand soulagement.

La salle de bain se remplit bien vite de cris et de gémissements, de soupirs accompagnés de mots doux qu'aucuns des deux ne retenaient. Le désir qu'ils ressentent – et tout particulièrement Harry – mêlé au plaisir, leur faisaient prononcer des paroles qu'ils n'auraient jamais dites en temps normal. Des surnoms doux aux insultes, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Pourtant, quant ils jouirent, ce furent le nom de l'être aimé qu'ils crièrent de toute leur force avant de tomber mollement en arrière pour Harry et en avant pour Draco. Essoufflés, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de sentir le froid les envahir. Draco entoura aussitôt la taille d'Harry de ses bras et le souleva, bien que difficilement. Il l'amena jusqu'à la cabine de douche avec lenteur et, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau chaude et froide. Un liquide tiède coula aussitôt sur eux et le blond se hâta de le régler pour que cela soit plus chaud. Aussitôt, ils poussèrent un léger gémissement de satisfaction.

« Je n'avais pas été aussi passionné depuis longtemps, murmura Draco contre l'épaule de son époux.

– Moi non plus, dit le brun, haletant. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre… »

Draco sourit légèrement.

« Tu serais bien ingrat, dans le cas contraire. »

Harry rit et se détacha du blond pour reposer pied à terre.

« Ça m'a fatigué, dit-il. On se lave et on va se coucher ?

– Avec plaisir, répondit Draco, attrapant un gant de toilette. Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser… »

Harry se contenta de sourire et, comme le voulait leurs habitudes, se laissa laver par un Draco attentionné.

* * *

Pour l'occasion, Draco avait enfilé sa robe de sorcier la plus élégante. Turquoise brodée de fil d'argent, un pantalon évasé accompagné d'une ceinture blanche lui donnant des airs d'Oriental égaré, il avait pris le soin de coiffer ses cheveux d'une manière plus élégante. Il ne les avait pas ramenés en arrière, bien au contraire. Il les avait fait ressortir et placé ses mèches pour se donné un air ébouriffé mais élégant. Sa tenue, certes tape à l'œil, lui allait à ravir et bons nombres de personnes présentes le regardèrent passé comme on observerait un Prince. Fier, le blond n'avait jamais paru plus beau, plus attractif. 

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs, les sorcières et sorciers cessaient de parler pour le regarder d'un air stupéfait. Certains murmures, gloussements ou grondements se faisaient entendre, mais il n'y prêtait nulle attention. Il entra seul dans l'ascenseur malgré la foule qui attendait son tour. Tous préférèrent lui laisser la cabine à lui seul, sans doute à cause de l'aura de détermination qui émanait de lui et qui faisait presque peur. Ou peut-être à cause du petit sourire narquois qui ornait son visage.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, les employés se mirent à parler entre eux à une vitesse folle pour relater l'entrée plus que remarquée de l'ancien Mangemort. Mais à quelques étages plus bas, Draco ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. À la place, il inspira un bon coup avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent de nouveau sur un couloir nettement plus désert. Il s'avança, marchant d'un pas tout aussi royal et se présenta devant le bureau qu'il cherchait. Celui des adoptions. Il frappa à la porte et un 'Entrez' se fit entendre. Il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de pousser le battant de la porte pour entrer dans une pièce modeste. Un bureau, trois casiers, quatre chaises devant le meuble et une autre derrière. Une plante en pot dans un coin et un secrétaire près de la porte. Une jeune femme discrète y était installée et attendait pour prendre des notes. Elle rougit en voyant que Draco la regardait. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et leva les yeux vers le directeur du bureau.

Dés le premier coup d'œil, Draco sut que Monsieur Siprénil n'était pas un homme compliqué. Il aimait la tranquillité et était bon de nature. Mais il vit également qu'à sa vue, il était gêné. Et le petit coup d'œil vers la femme assise devant son bureau renseigna Draco sur la raison de ce malaise. Bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais vu, il sut que c'était elle. De part son expression haineuse et ses yeux noirs si similaires à ceux de Rose. Julia Davis était une belle femme. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombaient en cascade dans son dos et sa robe de sorcier, sans doute faites sur mesure, mettait en valeur les courbes généreuses de son corps. Il comprenait pourquoi son père en avait fait sa maîtresse. Plus jeune, l'innocence marquant ses traits, elle devait être ravissante.

Mais quand il la regarda, il vit une femme rongée par la haine. Une femme dont les yeux étaient trop durs pour être beaux. Dont la bouche serrée n'inspirait nul baiser. Et son visage sévère nul envie de rire avec elle. Elle était vicieuse, sournoise… Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Draco de lui sourire avec une sorte de respect et de lui faire un aimable signe de tête. Il s'en désintéressa ensuite pour faire face à Siprénil qui déglutit.

« Hem, dit-il. Bonjour, Monsieur Malf…

– Potter-Malfoy, dit Draco, toujours souriant. Bonjour, monsieur Siprénil… Mademoiselle Davis… »

La juge se contenta de redresser fièrement la tête, serrant les dents. Draco s'en désintéressa et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, croisant noblement les jambes.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. Où en est notre affaire ? »

L'élégance qu'il avait mise pour simplement s'asseoir laissa un instant Siprénil sans voix. Il se reprit pourtant vite et se saisit de plusieurs papiers posés sur son bureau.

« Et bien, d'un point de vue juridique moldu, Rose Malfoy est à présent sous votre garde, dit-il, prenant un petit monocle pour s'aider à lire. Mais d'un point de vue juridique sorcier, c'est loin d'être le cas.

– Je suppose que Mademoiselle Davis ici présente souhaite adopter sa fille, dit Draco.

– Très exactement, intervint la juge. Il serait totalement inacceptable qu'un homme tel que vous ait la garde d'un enfant… »

Draco l'ignora superbement.

« Je suppose donc, dit-il en regardant uniquement Siprénil, que tout cela va aller au tribunal.

– Très exactement, monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit Siprénil.

– En attendant le jugement, Rose peut-elle rester avec moi ? »

Siprénil sembla y réfléchir.

« Molduement parlant, vous êtes son tuteur. Elle reste donc avec vous jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée. »

Draco sourit et fit un signe de tête de gratitude à l'homme. Tout en finesse et en élégance.

« Il ne reste donc plus qu'à prévenir le Magenmagot, dit-il, tout en se levant. Afin qu'ils réunissent une cour…

– Pas la peine, dit la juge. Je m'occuperais de cette affaire. Au cas où vous l'ignoriez, je suis juge ! »

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes un des partis demandant la garde de Rose. Si vous jugez votre propre procès, il y a vice de procédure. La loi sorcière stipule qu'un tribunal neutre doit être mis en place si un tel cas devait se présenter… Mais je suis sûr que je ne vous apprends rien… »

Julia se contenta de serrer les dents.

« Dans ce cas, je les préviendrais moi-même, dit-elle, se levant et arborant une expression fière. Après tout, je fais partie de leur cour ! »

Draco se contenta de sourire, d'un sourire plein de mépris.

« Oui, dit-il moqueusement. Vous en faites… partie. »

La juge faillit répliquer, mais avant qu'elle n'en eût le temps, Draco tendit la main à Siprénil.

« À très bientôt, Monsieur, dit-il, son visage alors plus doux. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de vous occuper de notre affaire.

– Mais de rien, Monsieur Potter-Malfoy. À bientôt. »

Draco lui fit un signe de tête et regarda la juge.

« Madame la _Juge_, dit-il, narquois. À bientôt également… »

Il lui fit un autre signe de tête puis se détourna d'elle, quittant la pièce d'un pas digne. Quand il eut refermé la porte, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Jouer la comédie dans le théâtre de Blaise l'avait bien aidé… Plus qu'il ne le pensait, sans quoi jamais il n'aurait réussi à garder son calme devant cette femme. Conscient qu'elle allait bientôt sortir et comme il ne voulait surtout pas la voir, il se hâta d'avancer, pressé soudainement d'aller travailler.

* * *

La concentration avait été difficile, au théâtre. Surtout quand Draco avait annoncé à Blaise qu'il serait souvent absent, procès oblige. Son ami avait été en colère et il avait de quoi l'être. Pourtant, Draco avait réussi à gagner le droit d'être absent. 

'_Mais je te préviens… Je veux te voir au moins une fois par jour ! Un procès ne dure pas toute la journée !'_

Et bien entendu, Draco n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter. À midi, il rentra chez lui, comme d'habitude. Il trouva une Rose et un Harry assis dans un canapé avec une foule d'albums photos.

« Et bien et bien… qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ce désordre ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

– Oh, fit Rose en voyant que c'était lui. Harry me montre les photos de vous deux… »

Draco sourit et s'approcha. Il déposa comme d'habitude un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et un autre sur le front de l'enfant.

« Il m'a raconté tous plein de choses ! dit-elle.

– Plein de choses ? demanda le blond tout en s'installant. Quelles choses ?

– Voldemort… et votre enfance… Enfin tout !

– J'ai estimé qu'elle devait savoir, dit Harry, tout en rangeant quelques albums.

– Tu as bien fait, répondit Draco. À propos de savoir… Il faudrait trouver une école pour cette demoiselle…

– Une école ? demanda Rose. Oh non…

– Oh si ! dit Draco. Il faut que tu te cultives, mon enfant, si tu veux un jour ressembler à ton frère…

– Mais je ne veux pas te ressembler, moi ! »

Harry pouffa discrètement.

« Comment ça, tu ne veux pas ? demanda Draco. Mais il n'y a rien de mieux que de me ressembler ! »

Rose tira la langue, arrachant un rire plus franc au brun.

« Dans tous les cas, tu iras quand même à l'école, dit Harry, une fois calmé. Il y en a une, pas loin d'ici, justement. Nous irons t'y inscrire dés demain.

– Bon, d'accord, dit la petite fille, bien qu'un peu boudeuse.

– Bon, on va manger ? demanda Draco. Je meurs de faim ! »

Harry secoua la tête, mais il accepta pourtant. Ils se réunirent bien vite autour de la table de la cuisine, mais à aucun moment, ils ne parlèrent de la réunion du matin. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de ne pas inquiéter Rose avec ça. Ou en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Il préférait d'abord essayer de la rendre heureuse un maximum. D'écarter un peu les éventuels ennuis. Et même s'ils étaient conscients que ce n'était pas le meilleur service à lui rendre, ils le faisaient. Le procès serait long… Ils avaient tout le temps pour lui dire qu'elle risquait de les quitter si la juge gagnait.

Oui, tout le temps…

Le soir même, pourtant, après une journée shopping pour Harry et Rose (le brun lui avait acheté quelques jouets et des livres pour enfant) et de répétition pour Draco, alors qu'ils soupaient dans la même ambiance bonne enfant, ils eurent la surprise de voir un hibou entrer par la fenêtre ouverte. Celui-ci se posa sur l'épaule de Draco et tendit une patte vers lui. Le blond ne prit que quelques secondes pour prendre la lettre et l'ouvrir.

_À Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, de prénom Draco Lucius,_

_Veuillez prendre note que la première audience aura lieu dés demain, dans la salle 10 du Conseil de la justice magique, à 9 h 06. Toute absence de votre part pourrait être sanctionnée. _

_J. Courtney, juge principal provisoire. _

« Ils ont déjà fait la cour ? s'exclama Harry, qui lisait derrière Draco. C'est du rapide !

– C'est trop rapide, dit Draco, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette et posant la lettre. Il faut réunir Hermione et Severus… On doit préparer le plan d'attaque… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Vas-y, dit-il. Je m'occupe de Rose. »

Le blond hocha de la tête et quitta la cuisine.

« C'est grave ? demanda Rose. Qu'ils aient déjà réunis… heu…

– La cour, dit Harry. C'est-à-dire les personnes qui vont juger si Draco est apte à t'adopter ou non. En soi, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste… étonnement rapide. Mais Hermione – tu vas voir, elle est adorable – va vite nous dire si c'est grave ou pas… Mais cessons de parler de ça ! Finis donc de manger, ensuite, on va au bain ! »

Rose hocha de la tête et continua de manger, finissant son assiette sous l'œil amusé d'Harry. Ils étaient allés chez le coiffeur un peu plus tôt et la petite présentait à présent des cheveux un peu plus convenables. Ils étaient toujours aussi longs, mais d'un dégradé adorable. Rose avait parue aux anges en découvrant sa nouvelle coupe. Et Harry l'avait tout autant été. Voir le sourire de la petite était quelque chose de réjouissant. Il n'était jamais allé dans un orphelinat et il en était plus que ravi. Les Dursley n'étaient pas sympathiques en eux-mêmes… Mais il savait qu'un orphelinat pouvait être pire encore. Et même si Rose ne devait pas rester avec eux… Il était bien décidé à lui faire oublier un peu ce qu'elle avait vécu avant.

« Ai fini ! » dit la petite, la bouche encore pleine.

Harry pouffa mais se leva. Dobby apparut aussitôt et Rose lui fit un large sourire.

« C'était très bon, Dobby ! dit-elle.

– Merci, Mademoiselle Rose Malfoy, Mademoiselle. Dobby est très content que Rose Malfoy ait aimé. »

La fillette sourit et sauta de sa chaise.

« On va au bain, alors ?

– On y va ! » dit Harry, la prenant par la main.

Ils grimpèrent très vite à l'étage alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée, des voix indiquaient la présence de Severus et Hermione. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et préféra continuer de s'occuper de la petite. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se laver et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Rose sachant déjà bien s'occuper d'elle-même, il se contentait d'attendre dans sa petite chambre d'enfant. Celle-ci, sous sa demande, était la chambre carrée. Il l'avait peinte en un orange pastel très doux accompagné de blanc ici et là. Les meubles, tous peints en blanc, s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la couleur. Les livres qu'Harry avait offerts à Rose étaient déjà posés sur les étagères encore trop vides et les jouets étaient éparpillés ici et là. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et sourit en les voyant. D'un sort, il les rangea, bien que laissant traîner des choses pour donner plus de gaieté à la chambre. Rose arriva alors, vêtue d'une petite robe de nuit blanche. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en deux petites queues qui sautillaient de chaque côté de sa tête lorsqu'elle marchait.

« Comme tu es jolie, dit Harry, souriant. Prête à rencontrer certains de nos amis ?

– Oui, dit la petite, bien qu'angoissée à l'idée d'être présentée.

– Alors allons-y, » dit-il.

La petite fille prit sa main dans la sienne et le suivit courageusement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce rythme, elle allait sûrement finir à Gryffondor.

Dur humiliation pour la famille Malfoy, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Ils descendirent les marches et arrivèrent dans le couloir. Les voix d'Hermione et Draco se faisaient entendre, ceux-ci visiblement plongés dans la préparation du procès. Ils sursautèrent quand Harry et Rose ouvrirent la porte, ainsi que Ron et Neville – qui jouaient aux échecs. Le silence se fit, tous regardant la petite fille qui rougit.

« Heu…, dit-elle, soudainement timide. Bonsoir… »

Et elle se cacha à moitié derrière les jambes d'Harry. Celui-ci sourit mais ce ne fut rien comparé à Hermione. Elle bondit littéralement et s'approcha vivement pour venir voir la petite fille.

« Comme tu es mignonne ! dit-elle, la tirant pour ainsi mieux l'exposer. Une vraie princesse ! »

Rose rougit, mais son visage reflétait son ravissement.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie de cette scène si touchante, dit Severus, mais nous avons mieux à faire… Granger, reprenez votre place… Que nous puissions terminer ce… conciliabule au plus vite ! »

Occupée à parler avec Rose, Hermione se contenta de tirer la langue.

« Je vous ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, dit-elle. À présent, c'est à Draco de se débrouiller demain au tribunal. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors on peut rentrer ?

– Quel mal poli ! dit Hermione. Vous pourriez saluer cette jeune fille, au moins !

– Je la saluerais bien assez quand elle sera mon élève ! répliqua Severus. Moi, je rentre ! »

Et il quitta la pièce.

« Il est bien mal luné, aujourd'hui ! fit remarqué Hermione.

– Je suis désolé, dit Neville, qui s'était levé lui aussi. Je vais y aller aussi… Mais je repasserais sans doute pour rencontrer un peu mieux cette jeune demoiselle. »

Harry sourit à son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville… et va vite ! »

Le garçon hocha de la tête et partit lui aussi, non sans avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

« Et nous, on fait quoi ? demanda Ron.

– Vous pouvez rester, dit Harry, souriant. Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à boire ?

– Un jus de citrouille, dit Ron, tout en allant se laisser tomber dans le divan. Et cette petite demoiselle près de moi, aussi… »

Rose eut un sourire et alla s'asseoir près du rouquin. Aussitôt, celui-ci se mit à parler Quidditch. Hermione et Harry levèrent les yeux au ciel. Bien entendu ! c'était du Ron tout craché de vouloir expliqué à la jeune fille ce qu'était, selon lui, le plus beau sport du monde. Le brun secoua la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Il fut surpris d'y trouver un Draco pensif, un verre d'eau en main.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

– Mhmm ? fit le blond. Oh, si, ça va… Je suis juste… Un peu angoissé. »

Harry sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Je suis sûr que ça ira… Nous sommes prêts…

– Mais c'est venu si tôt, dit Draco. Et… Elle va tous faire pour nous déstabiliser… Que la première audience soit si tôt en est la preuve. »

Harry le regarda et soupira. Il s'approcha de lui pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es un comédien hors pair, Draco, dit-il. Et tu t'y connais mieux que personne, en droit. Tu y arriveras. On y arrivera… »

Draco soupira et le regarda. Il lui fit un maigre sourire et le pressa contre lui.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai, dit-il. Je l'espère vraiment… »

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

**Bonus**

* * *

Neville avait beaucoup hésité avant d'aller chez Harry. Il avait tourné en rond il ne savait combien de fois dans une serre, taillé des dizaines de plantes qui n'avaient pas besoin de ça et renversé des dizaines de plats/verres/chaudrons. Pourtant, il se décida à aller le voir. Parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et que seul Harry lui semblait être de bons conseils. Bien entendu, il aurait pu ne pas lui demander. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il resterait coincé avec son problème. Et il savait que le problème en question ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Soit lui. 

Une légère couleur rosée vint se poser sur les joues de Neville alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie de Poudlard. Oh oui, Severus était décidé à l'avoir. Pour quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas pressé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, c'était différent lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Il était plus que décidé à lui montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Et si Neville désirait Severus, il avait également très peur. Il avait de l'expérience avec les femmes, mais aucune avec les hommes. Et puis Severus était quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Il s'y connaissait certainement mieux que lui. Peut-être même avait-il des exigences particulières qu'il était incapable d'imaginer.

Penser à une quelconque relation avec Severus le mortifiait. Il était si facile de lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Et si difficile de s'imaginer nu devant lui. Neville n'était pas idiot. Il n'était pas beau, comme Harry ou encore Draco. Il était quelqu'un de simple. Il n'avait pas de muscle au bras ou au ventre. Il n'avait pas de bourrelets, c'était déjà ça. Mais il n'était pas beau. Et il avait peur que Severus le voit.

Quelques jours plus tôt, ils étaient installés dans le canapé du maître des potions et il parlait tranquillement d'une plante qui, malgré ses efforts, refusait de pousser convenablement quand Severus l'avait fait taire par un baiser. Et si Neville avait apprécié l'action, il avait vite déchanté en se retrouvant couché sous lui, une main ayant franchi la barrière de son t-shirt. Lorsque Draco était apparu dans l'âtre, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de le voir. Et cela, même si Severus avait été d'une humeur massacrante pendant les trois jours suivant l'interruption. Il fallait dire que Neville l'avait évité comme la peste… Mais il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de lui avouer qu'il avait peur. Peur d'aller plus loin avec lui. Car il n'y connaissait rien ! À tous les coups, Severus allait se moquer de lui. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter.

Ainsi, pour régler son problème, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller voir son ancien camarade de dortoir. Après tout, Draco et Severus étaient deux hommes charismatiques. Harry pourrait peut-être l'aider. Le conseiller. Satisfait de cette pensée, il transplana dès qu'il eut quitté les limites de Poudlard. Il arriva pile devant Godric's Hollow. La maison, calme, était auréolée de soleil. Il entendit un rire d'enfant et il se rappela que Rose était là également. C'était un mercredi après-midi, elle était donc libre. Bah, il trouverait bien un moyen de parler avec Harry. Rassuré, il poussa la petite barrière et gravit les marches du perron pour ensuite sonner à la porte. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne lui ouvrît, à son grand soulagement.

« Neville ! s'exclama Harry, lui souriant. Je ne t'attendais pas ! Viens, entre ! »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et s'avança, bien qu'hésitant. Il ne savait trop que faire, maintenant qu'il était là. Comment demander quelque chose d'aussi gênant à Harry ? Il aurait dû lui écrire… Mais même ainsi, il n'y arrivait pas… Il se fit tirer dans toute la maison pour enfin atterrir dans le jardin. Là, Harry le poussa à s'installer à une petite table ronde en bois. Il lui apporta bien vite un verre de jus de citrouille et des glaçons. Un peu devant eux, Rose riait aux éclats sur une balançoire que le brun avait dû installer pour elle.

« Je suis content de te voir ! dit Harry. Avec Draco qui est pris dans son procès, je m'ennuie un peu… »

Neville le regarda. Harry avait une expression mélancolique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se surprit à penser que son ami était beau. Il avait une bonne taille, bien qu'il fût plus petit que la plupart d'entre eux. Assez mince – trop selon Neville – il n'en demeurait pas pour autant quelqu'un de fragile. Ce jour-là, pourtant, vêtu d'un pantalon kaki et d'une simple blouse sans manche blanche, ses cheveux un peu ballottés par le vent, il semblait plus vulnérable. Neville eut presque envie d'aller le consoler pour il ne savait quelle raison. Mais comme il savait son ami résistant, il se contenta de sourire et de tendre le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule.

« Ce sera bientôt fini, dit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Harry se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux verts étrangement tristes. Il eut pourtant un sourire.

« J'espère que tu dis vrai, dit-il. Je commence à en avoir assez… Draco est trop distant, trop pris. Même quand il rentre à la maison… Il est pris par ça. »

Neville hocha de la tête. Le rire de Rose se fit entendre et ils sursautèrent. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers elle pour la regarder courir dans le jardin.

« Je l'envie, tu sais ? dit Harry. Elle est tellement innocente, tellement libre… À son âge, rien ne l'atteint. Elle ne se préoccupe pas encore de ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Tant que ses proches gardent le sourire, elle est heureuse.

– L'innocence de l'enfance, dit Neville, lui aussi un peu envieux de la tranquillité de Rose.

– Parfois, je repense à Poudlard, dit Harry. Au tout début. Tu te souviens ?

– Comment oublier ? demanda le jeune homme, riant. Nous étions si jeunes ! Si enfantins ! »

Harry sourit. Il poussa un long soupir.

« J'aimerais remonter le temps, parfois. Faire en sorte que Voldemort n'existe pas. Vivre une enfance normale, comme celle de Rose et de tous les enfants nés après elle. »

Neville le regarda et sourit.

« Tu sais… Ça a été dramatique, ce qu'il s'est passé, avec Voldemort et tout ça… Mais… Cela a été nécessaire. Maintenant, nous savons le prix que peut coûter la stupidité. Et même s'il a été lourd… Ce que nous avons gagné après n'est-il pas encore meilleur ? Tu as perdu tes parents… mais tu as gagné Draco. Rose. Et l'enfant qui grandit dans ton ventre. Tu as des amis autour de toi. Des amis qui t'aiment et qui t'aimeront toujours. Des amis dont le bonheur grandit. Et les enfants d'aujourd'hui grandissent dans le bonheur. La guerre a été dure, mais au fond, nous y avons tous gagné. »

Harry le regarda d'une étrange manière et il sourit.

« Tu as étrangement mûri, Neville, dit-il, l'autre rougissant aussitôt. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu sois parvenu à coincer le si redoutable Severus Rogue… »

La rougeur de Neville s'accentua plus encore.

« Hem, dit-il, prenant son verre et jouant avec. Oui, à propos de Severus… »

Il gigota encore et Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux.

« Harry ! appela Rose, courrant vers lui. Regarde, j'ai attrapé un papillon ! Je l'ai attrapé, tu as vu ? »

Le brun sursauta et la regarda. Il eut un large sourire et l'accueillit joyeusement.

« Montre-moi donc ce papillon, ma chérie, » dit-il, prenant la petite sur ses genoux.

Celle-ci ouvrit prudemment les mains et, soudainement, des millions de papillons s'envolèrent.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Regarde ça ! »

Harry rit doucement, Neville l'imitant. Quoi qu'on en dise, Harry ferait un père merveilleux. Il suffisait de le voir avec Rose. Il soupira en pensant que, malgré tout, il aurait préféré que la petite ne vienne pas tout de suite. À cause d'elle, il n'avait pas réussi à parler de son problème ! Son ami dut voir son expression renfrognée car il l'interrogea du regard. Neville hocha négativement de la tête et jeta un regard à la cabane où Severus et lui avaient dormi. Cela avait été si amusant… Ils s'étaient si vite rapprochés. Trop vite, sans doute, car Severus voulait maintenant passer au stade supérieur et lui n'était pas prêt.

« Ma chérie, dit Harry tout en reposant Rose au sol. Tu veux bien aller demander des glaces à Dobby ? Avec cette chaleur, cela fera du bien…

– Oh oui ! dit Rose. J'y vais tout de suite ! »

Elle sauta de ses genoux et partit en courrant à l'intérieur, tout en appelant Dobby à tue tête.

« C'est inimaginable que l'on vous l'enlève, dit Neville. Elle est si heureuse… »

Harry sourit.

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot, Neville, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme se sentit aussitôt rougir.

« Hem… Tout va bien, dit-il. J'ai juste… Un peu de mal.

– De mal ? demanda Harry. Avec quoi ? »

Neville poussa un soupir.

« Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer… »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« S'il te plaît, dit Neville. Promets…

– Bon, très bien, dit le brun. Je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas. »

Neville eut aussitôt l'air soulagé.

« Voilà, je… C'est à propos de Severus et moi…

– Ça ne se passe pas bien ?

– Non, non… Tout se passe bien, seulement… Ça évolue, entre nous… Et je ne suis pas prêt à évoluer. Enfin, si, mais… J'ai peur. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends pas bien, dit-il.

– Je… »

Neville devint écarlate.

« J'ai un peu peur… de me… enfin quand on… Enfin, tu vois… »

Harry eut l'air totalement égaré pendant quelques secondes. Puis, soudain, il sourit.

« Je vois, dit-il. Tu as peur d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Severus… »

Neville eut l'impression que tout son corps s'embrasait et se teignait d'une couleur rouge feu.

« Très… Très exactement, dit-il. Attention, je n'ai pas peur d'avoir des relations… Seulement… je n'y connais rien ! Je suis tous ce qu'il y a de plus novice là-dessus… »

Harry se retint de rire.

« Et tu l'as dit à Severus ? »

Neville hocha négativement de la tête et Harry se retint de rire.

« Bon… Je peux me tromper, mais si j'étais toi, je lui dirais… Bien qu'à mon avis, cela va… énormément l'intéresser de t'apprendre. »

Il pouffa légèrement puis reprit son sérieux.

« Le mieux, ce serait de lui dire. Sinon, tu risques de le vexer en le repoussant. Et Merlin sait que Severus a une fierté d'enfer… »

Neville se sentit un peu plus relaxé.

« Tu crois… Que je dois lui dire ?

– J'en suis certain. Cela lui permettrait de te comprendre… Et ainsi, vous pourriez aller doucement. Ce serait sans doute mieux ! Tu serais plus à l'aise… »

Neville hocha de la tête.

« Tu as sans doute raison… Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il rit de moi. »

Il poussa un lourd soupir et Harry pouffa.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Tu sais… Severus tient à toi. Sans quoi, il ne t'aurait pas laissé entrer dans sa vie comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Parle-lui… Cela vaut mieux. Vraiment ! »

Neville leva la tête et sourit.

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Merci ! »

Harry se contenta de sourire.

« Tu devrais dire à Draco que tu te sens seul, dit Neville. Peut-être qu'il ferait plus attention. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être, oui. Mais il a trop de choses qui dépendent de lui, maintenant. Je me sens seul, mais je dois y faire face. C'est ainsi que je le soutiendrais le mieux, dans ses problèmes. En le soulageant d'un maximum de soucis. »

Neville sourit.

« Tu as sans doute raison, une fois encore… »

Harry se contenta de sourire et se leva.

« Allez, viens… Les glaces ne sont pas encore là et je soupçonne Rose de les manger ! »

Neville pouffa.

« D'accord, je viens ! »

Il se leva lui aussi, soudainement bien plus léger.

* * *

Ce fut assez tardivement que Neville rentra de Godric's Hollow. Harry étant seul – Draco n'était toujours pas rentré lorsqu'il avait décidé de regagner Poudlard – il avait préféré tenir compagnie à son pauvre ami. Le voir blotti devant la cheminée, avec une chemise de Draco sur les épaules, l'avait rendu indéfiniment triste. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il courut dans les appartements de Severus dès son retour. Le chagrin d'Harry l'avait envahi et seul Severus saurait le lui enlever. Et même s'il craignait la conversation qui allait indubitablement se dérouler, il voulait être près de lui. Il l'avait évité trop longtemps, sans doute. 

Sur ces pensées, il déboula dans le salon d'un Severus surpris de le voir venir ainsi. Et sans aucune hésitation, il alla s'asseoir près de lui pour s'appuyer contre lui, à bout de souffle.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda le plus vieux, sceptique.

– Non, répondit Neville, respirant vite. Rien de bien grave. J'avais juste envie… d'être ici. »

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne posa nulle question. Il se contenta de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de reprendre sa lecture. C'était quelque chose qui détendait Neville, que de le voir plongé dans ses livres, le visage serein. Il le regarda donc un long moment, se détendant totalement. Et ce fut avec langueur qu'il murmura :

« J'ai peur, tu sais ? »

Severus le regarda en coin, attendant qu'il continue de parler.

« D'aller loin avec toi. Ça me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais couché avec un homme. Je n'en avais jamais embrassé ou aimé avant toi. Alors ça me fait peur. »

Severus tourna totalement la tête vers lui.

« Et c'est pour cela que tu me fuyais ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, avoua Neville, baissant un peu la tête. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne savais pas comment t'en parler… »

Severus resta silencieux puis grogna.

« Typiquement Gryffondor, ça, » dit-il, sarcastique.

Il resserra la prise de son bras sur Neville, l'obligeant presque à se coucher, la tête sur ses genoux.

« On ira à ton rythme, dit-il, reprenant son livre. Maintenant, tais-toi, j'aimerais finir mon livre ! »

Neville resta un instant ébahi puis sourit. Il s'installa un peu mieux, de manière à blottir son visage contre le ventre de Severus. Celui-ci souleva son livre devant son visage d'une main et l'autre alla naturellement caresser les cheveux du plus jeune. Ainsi installé, Neville sentit son cœur se remplir de bonheur. Définitivement, la vie n'avait été simple pour personne. Mais c'était ce genre de moment qui lui faisait penser que malgré les malheurs vécus, cela en valait la peine. Juste pour ça…

* * *

FIN

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ce bonus vous a plu, ainsi que le chapitre, bien entendu. 

N'hésitez surtout pas (non non, Surtout PAS) à commenter ces deux petits ... heu..? Chap? Peu importe.

J'espère que cela vous a plu... Une question (à laquelle je répondrais pas un 'Tu verraaas')? Une idée (J'adore avoir vos théories)? Une déclaration d'amour (Urf..)? Une déclaration de guerre? Une envie subite de m'insulter (sait-on jamais..)? Ou une critique (construite... Ce serait bien)?

Vous gênez pas, z'êtes les bienvenus!


	22. Procès et Alliance

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Moins sadique, comme fin... je vous dis tt de suite que le chap suivant est pas fait... Il viendra, je sais pas quand. Pour l'instant, Journal d'un père a toute mon attention, donc... Enfin, patience... Mais vous avez l'habitude, non? MDR

Et un grand merci à TOUS! Je viens de dépasser les 1000... Je ne pensais pas avoir une nouvelle fois ce plaisir! Merci mille fois à tous! (Fais de gros bisous aux lecteurs)

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourri la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un mangemort accomplis qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis qui semble détestée Draco.

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et Comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Papa Lucius fait du chantage, Fiston cède et entraîne indirectement la mort d'un gardien, mais la garde de Rose lui est accordée... Cela dit, la juge n'a pas dit le dernier mot...

**Note de dernière minute:** Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci n'est pas une hallucination. Navrée pour le retard et bonne lecture!

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 22 :** Procès et Alliance.

Un mois, déjà, s'était écoulé depuis le début du procès. Un long mois durant lequel Draco avait travaillé d'arrache-pied. Les audiences se succédaient à une vitesse folle et le blond se défendait bec et ongles pour obtenir la garde sorcière de Rose. Tout était passé au crible : le passé de Draco, celui de Harry. Même celui de Lucius Malfoy, la juge ayant essayé de disculper son éventuelle autorité parentale pour la signature du document moldu. Mais Draco était un maître en manipulation. Dès les trois premiers jours, il avait mis la cour sous son charme.

Toujours habillé élégamment, coiffé à la perfection, il avait une voix veloutée, de celle des hommes séducteurs et bons à la fois. Une voix qui en faisait frémir certaines jeunes femmes. Ainsi, chaque fois que la juge énonçait un élément soi-disant compromettant, cela échouait. Car le blond avait toujours 'une raison'. Et on lui donnait plus de crédit à lui, qui gardait son calme, qu'à Julia Davis, qui s'énervait toutes les dix minutes. En outre, le Ministère n'étant pas 'satisfait' des manières de son employée, ils avaient tendance à privilégié Draco. Et bien entendu, cela ravissait le blond.

Mais avec ce procès, il était devenu énormément absent chez lui. Il partait trop tôt et revenait parfois si tard que Harry perdait le courage de l'attendre. Le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était endormi, toutes lumières allumées, en attendant son époux. Il ne comptait plus les soupirs, les regards tristes qu'il apercevait dans le miroir. Même de par le lien, il lui semblait impossible de communiquer avec Draco.

Heureusement, il avait Rose. La petite essayait constamment de lui remonter le moral. Tantôt elle inventait des jeux, tantôt elle restait silencieusement blottie contre lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry, une fois dans son lit, de se sentir triste. Il en était au troisième mois de grossesse. Il savait à présent quel sexe avait son bébé, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Draco. Celui-ci ne lui avait posé aucune question, lors de son retour de l'échographie. Et s'il lui en voulait un peu, Harry comprenait malgré tout. Il savait que c'était important pour Draco, aussi ne disait-il rien.

Et d'une certaine manière, cela l'arrangeait, que Draco soit si distant. Cela lui permettait de lui cacher des choses. Notamment les visites répétées de la Gardienne. À quatre reprises, celle-ci avait surgi, dans un miroir ou une vitre. Et comme à chaque fois, elle essayait de dire quelque chose, puis disparaissait. Et bien entendu, il avait sursauté et manqué de hurler. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'agréable de la voir apparaître soudainement. Mais Harry restait persuadé qu'elle ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi… Mais la gardienne ne lui inspirait nulle crainte. Il avait bien pensé se rendre à la Boucle pour le lui demander, mais l'endroit, même s'il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi préférait-il rester là, à attendre, il ne savait trop quoi.

Dans le même temps, Rose avait commencé à aller à l'école. Et elle en était ravie. Après seulement deux semaines, elle s'était faite plusieurs amies qu'elle semblait véritablement adorer. Il lui arrivait de les inviter à la maison, obligeant sans le vouloir les différents cadres à se figer en attendant qu'elles partent. Harry, lui, adorait rencontrer les amies de Rose. Il se conduisait avec elles comme un gardien et prenait un soin particulier à ce qu'elles repartent toutes satisfaites de leur séjour à Godric's Hollow. Et puis, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir sa petite Rose joyeuse.

Mais déjà juin approchait et, avec lui, les examens. La petite ne semblait guère ravie de devoir étudier, mais Harry l'aidait patiemment. Comme elle le disait si bien, lorsqu'elle parvenait à retenir deux ou trois pages de son cahier de mathématiques, si elle réussissait, ce ne serait que grâce à Harry.

'_Parce qu'étudier, c'est tellement mieux, avec toi !'_

Harry était ravi de lui être utile. Lorsqu'elle était à l'école, il passait son temps sur son ordinateur. Si bien que Merle Pin était presque terminé, au grand plaisir de son éditeur. Quant aux livres de défense contre les forces du Mal, ils contenaient déjà deux tomes qui étaient entre les mains de Dumbledore. Celui-ci prenait un soin particulier à les étudier pour s'assurer qu'ils passeraient le contrôle disciplinaire que feraient d'eux des 'manuels scolaires'.

Mais ce mercredi-là, il ne sut trop pourquoi, Harry n'eut pas envie de travailler. À la place, il préféra prendre son vélo et quitta la maison pour rouler paisiblement vers l'école de Rose, non loin de là. Il se surprit à regarder autour de lui, avec des yeux neufs qu'il n'avait plus eus depuis longtemps. Il apprécia le soleil baignant la lande, les chemins de terre scabreux, les moutons ici et là. Et tout particulièrement, les fleurs qui s'épanouissaient partout, tout autour de lui. Il regarda tout ça comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait. Et lorsque le village fut un peu plus visible, il n'en fut pas triste, au contraire. Il apprécia les toits luisant de lumière tout autant que la nature.

Ce fut pile à la sortie des classes qu'il s'arrêta devant l'école. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que Rose ne surgisse, vêtue d'un short clair et d'une chemise sans manche avec des coccinelles dessinées dessus. Elle s'était fait des nattes, comme souvent, et des rubans rouge sautillaient au rythme de ses pas.

« Harry ! appela-t-elle, ravie de le voir. Tu es venu me chercher ! »

Le brun lui sourit et se baissa pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dirent plusieurs jeunes filles, ravies de le voir.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, dit-il, souriant. Je suis enchanté de vous revoir… »

Les petites gloussèrent d'un air ravi. Harry avait la côte auprès d'elles, il le savait. Sa jeunesse et sa douceur lui attiraient l'amour de la plupart des enfants. Mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Comme il le disait souvent : 'ça leur passerait' !

« Alors, cette journée ? demanda-t-il à Rose, alors que celle-ci s'installait sur son porte-bagage.

-Génial ! J'ai réussi mon examen d'histoire ! »

Le large sourire qu'elle afficha renseigna Harry sur son bonheur. Le brun lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Bon, dit-il. Il ne te reste plus que anglais et géographie, c'est ça ? »

La petite hocha de la tête.

« Je crois que ça ira, pour géographie, mais pour anglais… »

Elle grimaça, arrachant un rire à Harry.

« Alors nous travaillerons ça à la maison, dit-il, s'apprêtant à démarrer.

- Hem, fit une femme, s'approchant d'eux. Excusez-moi, Monsieur… »

Harry tourna la tête, la regardant. Elle était assez âgée, sans doute avait-elle la soixantaine. Ses yeux, bleu clair, semblaient doux et ce fut la seule chose qui poussa Harry à lui accorder son attention.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Seriez-vous un Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, étonné.

« Oui, j'en suis un, dit-il. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

La dame eut un léger sourire, semblant soudain émue.

« Je m'appelle Janice Fertsil, dit-elle. Je connaissais bien James et Lily Potter et… ma foi, vous leur ressemblez, alors j'ai pensé… »

Le brun resta un instant immobile. Il avait presque oublié que ses parents avaient habité là avant lui.

« Je suis leur fils, » dit-il, fixant la vieille dame.

Celle-ci eut un air à la fois heureux et bouleversée.

« Leur fils… alors… Vous avez survécu à l'explosion de la maison ? Personne, au village, ne savait si vous aviez été sauvé ou pas. »

Harry lui sourit. Survivant… Encore !

« J'ai été sauvé par ma mère… Elle… Elle avait senti le danger et elle m'a protégé, dit-il, ignorant quelle excuse le Ministère avait pu donner pour expliquer l'explosion.

- Oui, votre mère était une femme extraordinaire, dit-elle. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au village, elle a tout de suite très bien intégrée notre communauté. »

Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le cœur de Harry.

« Vous la connaissiez ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Janice. Elle m'aidait souvent, lorsqu'elle était libre. J'étais là, le jour où ils vous ont ramené chez eux, pour la première fois… »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Cela vous tente-t-il de venir prendre le thé à la maison, un de ces jours ? demanda-t-il. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me parliez d'eux…

- Oh, avec plaisir ! répondit Janice. Aujourd'hui, si vous le désirez… »

Harry sentit Rose lui serrer la taille. Elle était trop timide que pour réclamer son aide pour étudier, mais il savait qu'elle craignait d'être laissée. Il fit un sourire à Janice.

« Passez ce soir, dit-il. Mon après-midi est malheureusement prise. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- Pas du tout ! répondit Janice. À mon âge, je n'ai plus grand-chose à faire. Où habitez-vous ? »

Harry lui sourit largement, tout en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Godric's Hollow, madame, dit-il. À ce soir ! »

Et, alors que Janice accusait le coup, il partit en pédalant doucement pour que Rose s'habitude au mouvement de la bicyclette puis plus vite, presser de rentrer pour manger. Être enceint, mine de rien, ça donnait drôlement faim !

oOooOooOo

La journée se passa tranquillement, du point de vue de Harry. Il passa le temps en aidant Rose à étudier puis en cuisinant lui-même. Dobby avait protesté jusqu'à ce que Harry lui confie la tâche immense de faire une magnifique table pour prendre le thé pour deux personnes. Lorsqu'il découvrit la table du salon chargée de canapés, de quatre tellières de thés différents, Harry grimaça mais n'osa pas disputer l'elfe. Il était en train de ranger la vaisselle du souper quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. Aussitôt, Dobby disparut dans un pop et les personnages des photos présents dans la maison se stabilisèrent.

Satisfait, Harry se décida à aller ouvrir à son invitée. Rose était en train de se laver – il l'entendait réciter son cours de géographie – ce qui le laissait tranquille pour la conversation qu'il allait avoir. Doucement, il tourna la poignée et tira sur la porte. Janice était là, jouant nerveusement avec la bride d'un sac qui lui parut large.

« Bonsoir, dit-elle. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Oh, non, pas du tout ! dit Harry. Entrez, le thé nous attend dans le salon. »

Janice sourit et obéit. Galant, il lui prit son manteau qu'il accrocha dans le placard près de l'entrée. La vieille dame lui sourit et il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre d'un mouvement de la main. À l'étage, Rose continuait inlassablement d'énumérer les divers continents et océans. Il sourit et alla dans le salon. Janice était déjà installée dans un des fauteuils et il s'approcha de la table.

« J'ai quatre thés différents, dit-il, grimaçant. En toute honnêteté, je ne les ai pas fait. C'est un ami à moi qui les a préparé et il s'est montré… extrêmement généreux. Il y a du Daarjeling, de l'Earl Grey et deux autres que je n'ai pas pu identifié. Je sais juste que l'un d'eux est parfumé au jasmin… »

Janice eut un sourire en l'écoutant.

« Cet ami n'est-il pas un ami de votre mère ? Elle avait souvent le même problème… »

Harry rit légèrement. Ainsi, ses parents avaient eux aussi un elfe de maison un peu trop zélé ? Intéressant…

« Il n'est pas vieux, ainsi, je pense que non. Néanmoins, il l'a peut-être connu, qui sait ? »

Il lui sourit tout en s'installant.

« Quel thé désirez-vous ?

- Je vais essayer celui que vous ne reconnaissez pas… J'aimerais bien tenter de le nommer. »

Harry obéit et s'empara de la théière. Il versa le thé et le reposa en faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber de la table surchargée.

« Est-ce lui aussi qui a préparé toutes ces choses ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, en positionnant la tasse en face de sa visiteuse. Il n'a jamais été modéré… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il craint toujours que nous mourrions de faim… »

Il se redressa et remua nerveusement. Il n'avait qu'une envie : bombarder la pauvre vieille dame de millions de question. À la place, il se contint au calme, attendant qu'elle propose elle-même le sujet de conversation. Peu de temps après, Rose arriva en trottinant joyeusement. Elle avait revêtu un pyjama bleu avec des oursons dessus. D'un bond, elle s'assit près de Harry dans le divan, se blottissant contre lui.

« Est-ce votre fille ? demanda Janice, posant sa tasse sur la table, après en avoir bu.

-Non, répondit Harry, ébouriffant les cheveux de Rose. C'est la sœur de mon époux. »

Janice sembla se crisper.

« Votre… époux ? » dit-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Si Janice était homophobe, la soirée n'allait pas être très plaisante.

« Je suis marié à un homme, en effet, répondit-il, sur la défensive.

- Je vois, dit-elle. C'est inattendu. Et il n'est pas là ? »

Harry réfréna la douleur qu'il perçut dans sa poitrine.

« Non, dit-il doucement. Il a un travail qui lui prend… pas mal de temps. »

Janice hocha de la tête.

« Un peu comme votre père. Il était toujours fourré ailleurs. Votre mère s'ennuyait beaucoup. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était pour ça, qu'elle venait m'aider au village. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte que c'était simplement par passion…

- Par passion ? demanda Harry, soulagé de constater que Janice n'était pas dégoûté par ses préférences.

- Je travaillais dans le service d'archivage de la bibliothèque. Votre mère était férue d'actualité… Elle dévorait tous les journaux et elle avait un sens de classement hors du commun. Elle m'a épargné pas mal de difficultés, d'ailleurs ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant vaguement si, par hasard, son travail n'était pas surtout là pour l'aider à dénicher tous crimes de Voldemort. Ça ne l'aurait même pas surpris.

« Parlez-moi d'eux, dit-il, s'appuyant contre le dossier du divan. Dites-moi tous ce que vous savez d'eux… »

Janice hocha de la tête et but encore un peu de thé.

« C'est du thé au thym, » dit-elle finalement en reposant sa tasse.

Elle s'installa mieux dans son fauteuil et commença à raconter.

« Vos parents sont arrivés ici alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se marier. En soi, c'était un évènement. Le seul promoteur immobilier du village parlait d'eux dans le café du coin. Des gens charmants, bien qu'étranges, selon lui. Dés lors, tout le village a été curieux de rencontrer vos parents. Moi-même, pour l'occasion, j'avais préparé quelques petits gâteaux et je me suis dirigée vers cette maison. Elle était bien différente, alors. Plus petite, plus modeste. Votre mère est venue m'ouvrir et elle m'a parue sympathique au premier abord. Votre père, lui, était absent. Je ne l'ai vu que très rarement, mais le peu de fois où nous avons parler, je l'ai trouvé très plaisant. Il était extrêmement flatteur et très séducteur. Votre mère riait souvent, lorsqu'il était là. Il avait toujours une petite phrase pour la faire sourire et je crois que cela lui plaisait, de la voir amusée. Alors il n'hésitait pas à en dire. »

Harry eut un large sourire en imaginant la scène.

« Avez-vous rencontrer mon parrain ?

- Oui, une fois, dit Janice, riant. La fois, justement, où vous êtes entré pour la première fois dans cette maison. Je m'en souviendrais toujours ! Vous étiez un magnifique bébé. Un minuscule bébé. Il y avait votre parrain et son compagnon, Remus Lupin. Et Albus Dumb.. Heu… Un homme avec une énorme barbe habillé en un costume rose bonbon. »

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la scène. Contre lui, Rose sourit en le regardant, visiblement ravie de l'entendre rire.

« Albus Dumbledore, dit-il. C'était un ami de mes parents et il est le mien à présent.

- Il vit toujours ? s'étonna Janice. Il est solide, ce vieil homme ! »

Harry rit de plus belle en imaginant la tête de Dumbledore s'il entendait Janice parler.

« Votre parrain et votre père n'ont pas arrêté de vous congratuler. Mais jamais je n'avais vu un homme tel que James Potter aussi… doux. Quand il vous prenait, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur de vous faire du mal alors il prenait toutes les précautions du monde. »

Pendant un instant, le brun eut un air rêveur avant de revenir au présent.

« Vraiment ? dit-il.

- Oui, dit Janice, amusée. Le peu de fois où je l'ai vu avec vous, il était toujours extrêmement méticuleux. Vers vos un an, il était plus relaxé. Il s'amusait souvent avec vous… »

Malgré lui, Harry se crispa. Vers ses un an… Proche de la mort de ses parents.

« Peu de temps avant leur déménagement, je me souviens que votre père essayait de vous faire dire des choses abracadabrantes qui amusaient ou fâchaient votre mère.

- Leur déménagement ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ils avaient visiblement un problème, peu de temps après votre anniversaire, car ils n'ont cessé de parler d'un certain… Volquelque chose. Et d'un gardien de secret… Ce sont des conversations que j'ai surprises, donc, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose… »

Harry eut un frisson. Il savait de quoi parlaient ses parents. Comment ne pas le savoir ? Ils avaient déménagé souvent, essayant d'échapper à Voldemort. Et ils étaient revenu à Godric's Hollow, protéger par un gardien du secret qui n'était pas digne de leur confiance et de leur amitié. Il dut se secouer pour s'empêcher de grogner.

« Je vois, dit-il. Dites-m'en plus. J'aimerais… Tout savoir ! Depuis la décoration de la maison jusqu'à la moindre manie de mes parents. »

Janice rit.

« Et bien, d'accord, dit-elle. Mais ça va être long.

- J'ai tout mon temps », répondit Harry.

oOooOooOo

Dans sa robe de sorcier choisie par Draco le matin même, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. La commission du Mministère le fixait et chacun de ses mouvements étaient analysé. L'avocat de la juge, assis non loin de lui, lui lançait quelques regards inquisiteurs. À ses côtés, Rose jouait nerveusement avec une ficelle de son gilet de laine rouge. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement tressés et elle remuait ses petites jambes qui ne touchaient même pas le sol.

Draco, debout devant l'auditoire, parlait d'une voix calme et posée. Harry n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix aussi longtemps depuis des siècles, selon lui. Il fixait son mari sourire et médire sur la juge qui, comme par hasard, était absente le jour de l'audition de sa fille. Dans le jury, on semblait également trouver ce manque de présence culotté. Rose, elle, avait semblé se détendre en remarquant que sa vraie mère n'était pas là.

« Venons-en au fait, Messieurs, dit finalement Draco. J'appelle à la barre miss Rose Malfoy. »

Sursautant, la petite fille regarda Harry d'un air inquiet. Le brun lui fit un sourire et la poussa vers le siège au milieu de la salle.

« Tout ira bien, » lui dit-il.

Elle eut un léger sourire et, prenant son courage à deux mains, marcha jusqu'à l'imposante chaise. Harry pensa qu'elle devait avoir une sacrée force pour oser s'asseoir sur un siège qui aurait fichu des cauchemars à tout enfant de son âge.

« Rose, dit Draco, la fixant. Comment vas-tu ? »

Bien qu'étonné de la question de Draco, Harry tendit l'oreille avec attention. Rassurée par le sourire de Draco, la petite sembla prendre confiance en elle.

« Très bien ! dit-elle. J'ai réussi tous mes examens ! Alors je suis très contente ! »

Dans les jurés, certaines femmes et quelques hommes affichèrent un sourire.

« Tu te sens bien, chez moi ? » demanda le blond.

Rose afficha un large sourire.

« Oh oui alors ! Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Harry. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à étudier pour les épreuves de l'école et il invente toujours des jeux très drôles. Il vient me chercher à l'école chaque soir et il me fait très rire. »

Sur sa chaise, Harry respira plus calmement.

« Tu voudrais nous quitter pour aller avec ta vraie mère ?

- Non ! s'exclama Rose.

- Comité ! s'exclama l'avocat de la juge. Cette question n'est pas conforme, il l'influence ! »

Le comité discuta un instant puis Monsieur Courtney, assis au centre, se leva.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour l'influence. Monsieur Malfoy, cessez ce chantage affectif. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, posons la question plus simplement. Rose, aimerais-tu aller avec ta mère ? La rencontrer ? »

La petite sembla réfléchir terriblement longtemps, du point de vue de Harry.

« Non, dit-elle finalement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, tendu.

- Parce qu'elle m'a abandonné. Je suis en colère contre elle. Elle ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que tu veux m'adopter et parce qu'elle n'aime pas mon papa. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais toi, je t'aime bien. Et Harry aussi. Je suis bien là où je suis. Mieux que dans cet orphelinat horrible et qu'avec elle, j'en suis certaine. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une mère. J'ai besoin de mon grand frère. »

Draco sembla touché et il sourit.

« Merci, Rose, » dit-il, en allant se rasseoir.

L'avocat de la juge se leva aussitôt, marchant d'un pas vif.

« Rose, tu ne connais pas ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit la petite fille. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a laissé dans un orphelinat dés la naissance. Et parce qu'elle veut m'enlever de chez mon frère. Alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi bien que là-bas.

- Et, selon toi, tu ne serais pas mieux chez elle ?

- Non… Chez elle, il n'y a pas Harry. Et il n'y a pas mon école, avec mes amies. »

L'avocat eut un sourire.

« Mais ta maman est peut-être aussi bien que Harry. Et tu te ferais peut-être de meilleures amies là-bas.

- On ne peut pas prendre une décision avec des peut-être, répliqua l'enfant d'une voix sérieuse. Et puis, Personne n'est mieux que Harry ! »

Assis à côté de Draco, le brun eut un large sourire.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon enfant, mais tu n'as pas envie de connaître ta mère ?

- Peut-être, si, répondit Rose. Mais je n'ai pas envie de la voir tous les jours. Peut-être une fois de temps en temps. Mais pas pour tous les jours. Je suis mieux chez mon frère. »

Pendant un instant, l'avocat sembla renoncer. Finalement, il fit signe à la fillette de regagner sa place.

« J'appelle Harry Potter, » dit-il aussitôt, l'air renfrogné.

Harry sursauta, étonné que ce soit lui qui l'appelle à la barre et non son mari. Dans le comité, les membres du Ministère gigotèrent alors qu'il marchait et s'avançait vers la chaise. Il alla pourtant s'y asseoir avec la même assurance qu'il avait affiché, lorsqu'il était venu délivrer Draco, plus d'un an plus tôt.

« Bonjour, monsieur Potter, dit l'homme.

- Bonjour, répliqua le brun.

- Comment avez-vous pris l'arrivée de votre belle-sœur ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Étant orphelin moi-même, j'ai été ravi de donner une vie de famille à cette petite fille.

- Donc, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde. »

L'avocat hocha de la tête et marcha d'un pas tranquille jusqu'à sa table. Il consulta quelques documents puis revint vers lui.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous avec Draco Malfoy ?

- Ça doit déjà faire deux ans, je pense, répondit Harry.

- Et tout se passe bien, entre vous ? Aucune dispute ?

- Aucune ? demanda Harry. Dire oui serait mentir. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons eu que quelques altercations, sans plus. Mais jamais violentes et toujours vite réglées.

- Et depuis que la petite est là, vous vous êtes déjà disputés ?

-Non, répondit le brun.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a eu aucun motif de dispute.

-Et parce que votre mari n'est pas très présent, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit…

-En effet… Mais c'est compréhensible, il ne peut pas être au tribunal et à la maison en même temps. »

L'avocat afficha un petit sourire qui énerva Harry. Il avait la vague impression qu'ils allaient exactement dans le sens que désirait cette espèce de petit cancrelat.

« Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il. Vous n'avez jamais peur qu'il vous soit infidèle ? »

Harry eut un air sceptique puis laissa échapper un rire.

« Infidèle ? Jamais non ! Draco ne me serait pas infidèle.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je le saurais, répliqua Harry, sûr de lui. De par notre lien et aussi parce qu'il est incapable de me mentir.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, le passé de monsieur Malfoy montre qu'il est tout a fait capable de tromper son monde…

- Le monde, peut-être, mais moi… Certainement pas ! »

Un murmure vint des jurés suite à son affirmation mais Harry ne se tourna même pas vers eux. Si cet avocat véreux espérait lui faire dire du mal de Draco, alors il était mal parti.

« Bien… Pensez-vous votre mari capable de tuer ? demanda l'homme.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Enfin… Non.

- Oui enfin non ? Pourrions-nous avoir une réponse claire ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait réellement à s'ennuyer.

« Autrefois, il était très certainement capable de tuer… Maintenant, non.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda l'homme.

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Draco s'est… assagi, avec le temps. Je sais donc qu'il ne serait pas capable de tuer. Je pense que je l'influence. En fait, je ne pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Lui-même me l'a avoué, il y a de cela quelques semaines.

- Vous l'influencez ? Dans quelle sens ?

- Il réfléchit avant d'agir. Il voit autrement la vie des gens. Il fait attention à son entourage. À ce que ses actes déclenchent. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il a acquis un peu de respect pour les personnes qui l'entourent. »

L'avocat prit une mine touchée.

« C'est… réellement touchant, tout cela, monsieur Potter. Pensez-vous tout savoir sur votre mari ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Suffisamment pour lui faire confiance. Pleinement confiance. »

L'homme sourit. Harry pensa que son visage n'en était que plus laid.

« Bien… Ce sera tout. Pour aujourd'hui… »

Et il repartit s'asseoir.

« Je n'ai aucune question à poser à mon époux, comité, » dit Draco.

Harry soupira et retourna s'asseoir. Il aurait presque aimé être interrogé par Draco. Au moins aurait-il eu l'impression d'avoir avec lui une vraie discussion.

Retournant vers la table de son époux, il entendit le comité signaler que, au vue de l'absence de la juge et compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne à entendre, la séance était suspendue. Harry s'arrêta alors que Rose prenait sa main, faisant face à Draco qui rangeait précipitamment ses papiers.

« On se voit plus tard, dit-il. J'ai quelques petites choses à aller voir à la bibliothèque ! »

Et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de lui dire quelque chose, il partit en courant de la salle. Il baissa les yeux et sentit la main de Rose presser la sienne.

« Ça va, dit-il à la fillette. On rentre ? »

Elle hocha de la tête et ils quittèrent la salle.

oOooOooOo

Les vents continuaient de battre Azkaban et avec les pluies des derniers jours, certains prisonniers avaient dû être changé de cellules. Même si la plupart des gardiens auraient préféré les laisser mourir noyer, le Ministère avait la prison dans le collimateur, depuis quelques temps. Aussi avaient-ils préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

Assise sur une chaise inconfortable, jambes croisées, Julia Davis attendait patiemment qu'on lui envoie le prisonnier qu'elle voulait voir. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en ne se présentant pas au tribunal le jour de l'audition de Harry Potter et de Rose Malfoy, mais elle s'en fichait. Il y avait bien plus intéressant à Azkaban.

Le grincement d'une porte la sortit de ses songes et elle se redressa sur son siège, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses yeux noirs se baladèrent sur l'homme et elle sourit.

« Et bien, Lucius, dit-elle. La prison te réussit… Encore quelques années et tu seras un squelette décharné… »

Amusé, l'homme vint s'installer devant elle avec autant d'élégance que s'il était vêtu comme un roi, bien que ce soit loin d'être le cas.

« Que me vaut ta gracieuse présence, Julia ? demanda-t-il. Besoin d'un stage à Azkaban ou alors d'être engrossé ? »

La juge se retint de siffler.

« J'ai besoin d'informations, Lucius, dit-elle. D'informations sur ton fils.

-Je vois, dit-il. Et pourquoi te les donnerais-je ? »

Julia eut un sourire mauvais.

« Je pourrais très bien alourdir ta peine, Lucius… Alors tu ferais mieux t'obtempérer…

- Alourdir ma peine ? s'exclama le blond, amusé. Mais fais, très chère, fais ! Rien ne me paraîtrait plus drôle, vraiment ! »

Elle sera les dents, visiblement énervée.

« Très bien, comme tu veux ! »

D'un mouvement vif, elle se leva. Lucius, assit sur sa chaise, eut un rire.

« Allons, ma chère, ne te montre pas si emportée. Il y a un moyen de régler notre petit différent et un moyen très simple… »

Julia tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quel moyen ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est simple, dit-il. Donne-moi ce que je veux… je te donnerais ce que tu désireras… »

Elle leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple, dit-elle. Que veux-tu ? »

Lucius rit.

« Que tu tues ou fasses tuer cette personne, » dit-il, lui lançant un bout de parchemin.

Elle attrapa le papier qu'elle déplia.

« Mortimer Carson. C'est un gardien, non ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je le tue ?

- Est-ce que je te pose des questions sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu désires avoir des informations sur mon fils, Julia ? » dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, je le ferais tuer, dit-elle. En attendant, dis-moi ce que tu sais ! »

Lucius éclata de rire.

« Te dire ce que je sais ? Hors de question ! Tue d'abord ce cher homme, ensuite, je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir sur Draco. Et même bien plus que ce que tu ne désires en savoir… »

La juge eut un sourire.

« Comme tu voudras, Lucius… À bientôt. »

Le blond lui fit un vague signe de tête, l'air amusé.

« A bientôt, répondit-il, satisfait. »

oOooOooOo

Le procès se déroulant à huis clos, seules les deux parties, le comité et les jurés étaient présents. Aucun proche n'avait pu entrer, si ce n'est la petite Rose. Même Harry, bien que marié à Draco, avait dû rester à l'extérieur. Tendu, le blond fixait les jurés avec une telle intensité qu'ils auraient été brûlés vif si ses yeux avaient été des flammes. À côté de lui, Rose observait la juge avec intérêt, bien que celle-ci ne se soit pas une seule fois tournée vers elle.

« Bien, dit monsieur Courtney, le juge provisoire. Les jurés ont délibérés… »

Il semblait mal à l'aise et à juste titre. Les deux parties le fixaient, attendant le verdict. Embarrassé, il se tourna vers le jury, leur léguant ainsi son fardeau. Le regard de Draco se fit plus intense et celui de Rose plus suppliant.

« Aux vues de toutes les informations reçues lors de ce procès, dit l'homme qui s'était levé, nous accordons la garde de Miss Malfoy à son frère. Sa mère, Julia Davis, n'aura aucun droit sur elle et il lui est interdit de contacter l'enfant de quelconque moyen que ce soit, pour ne pas la perturber. »

À côté de Draco, Rose poussa un cri de joie. Sans attendre, elle sauta hors de sa chaise et fonça vers la porte de sortie. Toute la salle ou presque put l'entendre hurler à Harry dans le couloir qu'elle allait pouvoir rester avec lui. Malgré lui, Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il finit par se lever et, après avoir réajusté sa robe, fit un pas vers la sortie.

« Ce n'est pas terminé, Malfoy, siffla la juge, juste à côté de lui.

- Oh, mais j'espère bien, très chère, dit-il, lui souriant. Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Et après un signe poli de la tête, il sortit de la salle, soudain bien plus relaxé que depuis des semaines. Près de la porte, Hermione, Harry et Rose l'attendaient, tous trois souriant. Il afficha la même expression de joie mais fut surpris de voir le Ministre approché.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit-il. J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait. »

Bien qu'étonné, le blond accepta.

« Je vous retrouve à la maison, » dit-il.

Il remarqua vaguement l'air attristé de Harry mais passa son chemin. Il aurait tout le temps de rattraper le temps perdu après son entrevue.

Jamais chemin ne lui parut plus long. Que lui voulait donc le Ministre ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec Rose ? Ou pire, avec Harry ? Et si ce n'était pas Harry, qu'était-ce ? Avait-on découvert qu'ils avaient tué un Mangemort ? Et que lui, sous l'ordre de son père, avait condamné un gardien d'Azkaban ? Et sinon, pourquoi, dans ce cas, le Ministre voulait-il le voir ? Tentant vaguement de se calmer, Draco suivit Percy dans les couloirs, bien qu'avec angoisse. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à son bureau, il ne chipota pas pour entrer et se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

« Vous désiriez me voir, Monsieur le ministre ? dit-il.

- En effet, répondit Percy. Je voulais… Vous proposer un emploi, pour être exact. »

Draco eut un air étonné.

« Un emploi ? demanda-t-il.

- La justice magique est mal faite, monsieur Malfoy, dit Percy. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer. La présence d'un seul juge nous complique les choses. Avec des tours et des détours, Julia Davis parvient à faire tourner les procès qui lui sont donnés à son avantage. Elle emprisonne des innocents et relâche des criminels… Le Ministère est devenu ridicule, à cause de ces états de fait. »

Draco hocha de la tête, parfaitement conscient de la situation.

« Ainsi, le Magenmagot a décidé de… détourner la loi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« En vérité, nous n'avons pas réellement détourné la loi. Nous prenons juste de l'avance sur une réforme juridique qui sera prochainement voté par nos concitoyens.

- Une réforme juridique ? demanda Draco, étonné.

- Dorénavant, notre justice s'alignera sur le mode de justice moldue. Les tribunaux seront donc séparé et les juges, plus nombreux. »

Le blond eut un air impressionné.

« Et bien, dit-il. Quel changement ! Et en quoi allez-vous détourner la loi, exactement ?

- Cette réforme ne sera voté que dans six mois, déclara Percy. En attendant, nous avons besoin… d'une bascule, si je puis dire. Cette bascule aurait pour mission d'empêcher la juge de créer plus d'injustices. Et de ce fait, nous avons décidé… de vous élire juge secondaire. »

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Pardon ? dit-il.

- Vous avez bien entendu, répondit le roux. Le manque de justice de Davis risque de plonger notre société dans l'anarchie. En un an, elle a fait plus de dégâts que Fudge à lui seul. De ce fait, nous avons décidé de vous élire juge secondaire. »

Draco resta un instant silencieux, analysant rapidement la situation.

« Et… Qu'est-ce qu'un juge secondaire ?

- Un juge secondaire traite les affaires que la juge a déjà traité et vérifie que… la procédure a bien été respectée. En clair, vous allez devoir vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune malversation et, le cas échéant, rétablir l'ordre des choses. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un sacré frein que vous donnez à Mademoiselle Davis, dit-il.

- En effet. Et au vu de votre succès dans le procès de la garde de votre sœur, nous avons pensé que personne d'autre que vous n'était mieux placé pour… réaliser notre projet. »

Draco hocha de la tête, pensif.

« Puis-je au moins y réfléchir ? demanda-t-il. Accepter votre offre va bousculer pas mal de choses dans ma vie… Je veux donc bien peser les choses.

- Je m'en doute, répondit Percy. Vous avez trois jours. »

Draco acquiesça et se leva avec plus de calme. Il tendit la main à Percy qui la serra.

« À bientôt », dit-il.

Percy acquiesça et Draco sortit, pensif.

oOooOooOo

Ce fut juste devant la maison qu'il atterrit, comme à chaque fois qu'il transplanait chez lui. Souriant, il poussa la porte et entendit de nombreuses voix venant du salon. Au nombre de sons différents, il devina sans mal que tous ses amis étaient présents. D'un pas rapide, il traversa le couloir et arriva dans le salon pour y découvrir Neville Londubat et Severus Snape en grande conversation avec Hermione Weasley et Louis Jassacour.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Louis, lui souriant. Le retour du grand vainqueur ! »

Draco rit et alla saluer tout le monde. Dans le jardin, Sept, Angus, Ron et Blaise discutaient autour d'un plateau de petits fours et d'un verre.

« Je vois que tout le monde a été réunis, dit-il.

- C'est Harry, dit Hermione. Il avait tout préparé avant l'audience.

- Il aurait eu l'air bien, si j'avais perdu…

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Neville. Nous aurions servi de comité de soutien ! »

Draco secoua la tête, amusé. D'un pas rapide, il sortit dans le jardin, allant saluer les personnes présentes. Il aperçut, un peu plus loin, Rose en train de jouer avec Nougat, le chat de Harry.

« Content d'avoir gagné ? demanda Angus, lui souriant.

- Ravi, tu veux dire ! s'exclama Draco. Et plus encore lorsque j'aurais pris… une certaine décision.

- Décision ? demanda Sept.

- Vous verrez, dit-il. Auriez-vous vu Harry ?

- Il est monté, » répondit Ron.

Draco hocha de la tête et tourna les talons, non sans avoir pris un petit four pour calmer sa faim dévorante. Il se hâta de monter à l'étage, s'arrêtant pourtant de marcher sur le pallier. Venant de leur chambre, la voix de Harry ne parvenait pas clairement à ses oreilles. Pourtant, il l'entendait clairement parler. Mais à qui ? Il avait vu tout le monde, en bas…

D'un pas prudent, il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre elle. De nouveau, seulement des murmures incompréhensible. Agacé, il ouvrit simplement la porte et la voix de Harry cessa brusquement. Étonné, Draco entra et regarda dans tous les sens. À part Harry, il n'y avait personne.

« À qui parlais-tu ? demanda Draco.

- Je parlais tout seul, répondit son époux. Tu es enfin rentré. Que te voulais Percy ? »

Le blond le fixa pendant un instant. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il mentait, mais jamais Harry n'avait menti avec autant de confiance en lui, aussi était-il incertain.

« Je t'en parlerais plus tard, dit-il. Tu viens en bas ? »

Harry lui sourit.

« Je viens, dit-il. Je dois juste me changer, ensuite, je descends. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« D'accord, » dit-il.

Et il quitta la pièce, l'air pensif.

Rester seul dans la chambre, Harry soupira et se tourna vers le miroir. Le visage de la gardienne apparut et il lui sourit.

« Je viendrais, dit-il. C'est promis. »

La gardienne lui sourit à son tour puis disparut.

À suivre…

Et voilàà... j'ignore quand la suite arrivera. J'ose espérer bientôt, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Je n'ai pas fait les RAR, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer. Non pas que je ne veuille pas, mais, n'ayant plus de PC et squattant pour peu de temps chez ma mère, le temps imparti pour les RAR est considérablement réduit. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne vous prends pas en compte, loin de là!

Je remercie donc...:

**Ayuluna, Aeryn88, Onarluca, Paradise Nightwish** (ça va toi?), **Zouzou, Eeva, lyly, Sahada, Zaika, Magikal Fairy, Lulu-Cyfair, Spicy Marmelade, Nayou, Llily.B, Caroline Black, Kain, Mekoret, Raziel, Noeru, Moji, Macatou, Boubidouh, Egwene Al'Vere, Jeremi Black, Isilya7, Ishtar205, Nymia** (Raaah, elle était longue... Merchii! ), **Skaling** (Même si je t'ai déjà répondu), **Kyu, Nyo, Lilounatic** (bah alors, je te vois plus! Dois-je engager un détective ou lancer une mission de secours??), **Yohina** (Je t'ai prit au mot, j'ai pas répondu! lol! Désolée quand même!), **Lunenoire, Chrys63, Adenoide, Sandrine Lupin **(merci pour les encouragements), **Ira Lea** (tjs contente de te voir arriver Merci), **Harrie Zabbs, la miss, sat1, bleeding artise, Vif d'or** (poutoux à toi! ), **Elfa04, mimi, Tigrou19, Chany07, Karasu666, Anakmay, Moranelafay, Alanisse, Welva** (un mois pour tout lire! Hééé béh! Bravo!), **Dahud, Jeeliyah, Yumi, Salma Snape, Bouhhhhhh, Manwe6** et **Sacha 16**.

Pour vos reviews, qu'elles soient critique ou pas, fondée ou pas, merci de m'avoir fait part de vos impressions.

J'espère que la suite vous a plu! Bisous!


	23. Adieu Sanglant

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Navré pour le retard… Je ne peux vous promettre que cela n'arrivera plus… Mais je vais faire mon maximum. Gros bisous à tous.

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres Premiers sont envoyé pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les Mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourrit la vie. Résultat, il doit être opérer.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un Mangemort accompli qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La Boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le Ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis semble détester Draco et a répandu de vilaines paroles sur son sujet…

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide-burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçus que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travaille dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivi Lucius.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Papa Lucius fait du chantage, Fiston cède et entraîne indirectement la mort d'un gardien, mais la garde de Rose lui est accordée... Cela dit, la juge n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

**Chapitre 23 :** Adieu Sanglant

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain, il eut mal à la tête. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il avait bu comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Engourdi, il gémit et tendit le bras dans l'intention de se blottir contre Harry et d'essayer de se rendormir. Mais il n'y avait personne, à côté de lui. Étonné, il releva la tête. Toute la soirée de la veille, Harry avait paru étrange. Pensif. Rêveur. Et si Draco n'avait pas tenté d'en savoir la raison, il avait bien remarqué que son amant était ailleurs, quoi qu'il se passe. Il lui cachait quelque chose, il en était certain !

Résolu à ne pas se rendormir, Draco se redressa. Il tituba jusqu'à la penderie et attrapa un pantalon qu'il enfila avec difficulté. Trop fatigué que pour bien se vêtir, il saisit une chemise – en accord avec le bas, quand même – avant de quitter la chambre. Il l'enfila mais ne prit pas la peine de l'attacher : il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre avec des boutons ! D'une démarche digne d'un escargot, il descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon. Mais personne ne l'y accueillit. Étonné, il traversa la pièce et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

Harry était là. Habillé d'un jeans et d'un simple t-shirt bleu, il était occupé à presser des oranges, remplissant une grande bouteille vide du liquide. Un tablier négligemment noué autour de la taille, il sifflotait en regardant à l'extérieur. Souriant, Draco s'approcha de lui d'un pas qu'il espérait discret. Malheureusement, la main tendue vers lui fit comprendre qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

« Bois-la, dit Harry, sans même se retourner. Ça te fera du bien… »

Draco sursauta et baissa la tête vers la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Il y vit un flacon de potion anti-gueule de bois qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci, dit-il, débouchant la fiole qu'il but aussi vite que possible.

– De rien, répondit Harry, tout en continuant de presser ses oranges.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Draco, tout en grimaçant à cause du goût de la mixture qu'il venait d'avaler.

– C'est la seule chose que je sais avaler, le matin, lui répondit Harry. Alors je m'en prépare pour tenir jusqu'au dîner… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il fit disparaître le flacon vide et passa un bras autour de la taille de son mari.

« Depuis combien de temps tu ne supportes plus la nourriture au petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Depuis que je suis enceint, amour, répondit vaguement Harry, tout en faisant couler le jus d'orange dans la bouteille.

– Ah, heu… oui, c'est vrai », dit Draco, étonné de sa propre stupidité.

Il resta un instant immobile, une sensation étrange le parcourant. Harry était plus distant. Il restait fixé sur ses oranges, ce qui était contraire à son habitude. Soucieux de ce changement, Draco enroula ses bras autour de lui, le serrant fort. Il sentit son époux se tendre puis se relaxer contre lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le brun, cessant enfin de presser ses oranges.

– Tu me sembles distant, avoua Draco, en toute simplicité. Je n'aime pas… »

Il sentit par le lien qu'Harry fut parcouru par un frisson de colère. Mais celle-ci laissa rapidement place à quelque chose que Draco eut du mal à reconnaître. De l'indulgence.

« Je ne suis pas distant, juste agacé, répondit-il. C'est que j'ai faim, moi… Même si je ne peux rien avaler. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un vague sourire. Draco tenta d'y répondre, sans succès.

« Où est Rose ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle dort encore, répondit Harry, tout en jetant plusieurs sortilèges à divers ustensiles de cuisines. Maintenant que l'école est finie, elle se permet la grasse matinée et elle a raison. »

Le blond lui sourit et serra plus fort la taille fine de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Il avait comme l'impression étrange que Harry était sur les nerfs et que le moindre geste brusque pouvait le braquer. Pourtant, quelques secondes après que leurs lèvres se soient touchées, le brun passa férocement ses bras autour de lui pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Bien qu'étonné, Draco le laissa faire, un gémissement lui échappant.

« Et bien, dit-il. Quelle fougue…

– Pas de ma faute, grogna Harry contre ses lèvres.

– Celle de qui, alors ? »

Le brun s'écarta de lui pour le fixer un instant. Il secoua la tête vaguement.

« Les hormones, dit-il finalement, s'appuyant contre lui. Ça… ça a tendance à me donner… beaucoup de désirs. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, dit-il, soulevant son mari dans ses bras et le forçant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tu sais que je suis toujours ravi d'apaiser toute envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry eut une petite moue, le regardant d'un air blasé.

« Je me demande pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de ce discours, dit-il, soufflant.

– Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Draco, fronçant les sourcils.

– Non, pourquoi ? », répondit Harry.

En réponse, le blond le fit redescendre au sol.

« Tu m'as l'air... si froid... »

Harry le regarda un instant et soupira. Il se passa une main négligente dans les cheveux puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

« Je suis en colère contre toi, » avoua-t-il, sa voix étouffée par l'épaule de Draco.

Celui-ci sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cet aveu.

« En colère ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ? »

Harry eut un autre soupir.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois m'énerver parce que tu n'as pas remarqué ou simplement être vexé, murmura-t-il. N'as-tu pas vu ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous n'avons pas été aussi proches que maintenant... »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, tant par la réalisation qu'entraînèrent les paroles de Harry que par le flot de tristesse qu'il sentit émaner de son amant.

« Et je suis certain que ça ne va pas s'améliorer, murmura le brun. Je ne sais pas ce que t'a proposé Percy, mais ton exaltation dans le lien ne me dit rien de bon... Dis-moi donc... Qu'est-ce qui va encore me priver de celui que j'aime? »

Draco resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte... Mais j'étais si... si déterminé... et puis Rose...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit le brun, s'écartant de lui pour le regarder. Je ne te reproche rien. Seulement, tu m'as manqué... Et donc, ce que Percy t'a proposé...? »

Draco soupira. Il n'avait pas fait attention. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il passait si peu de temps avec Harry. Et même si celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire une croix sur sa négligence. Surtout dans l'état où était Harry.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Vraiment désolé... »

Doucement, il le souleva dans ses bras et s'installa sur une chaise, Harry sur ses genoux.

« Percy m'a proposé d'être juge secondaire, dit-il. La juge mène peu à peu le Ministère vers l'anarchie et afin de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ils m'ont élu juge. Ce n'est que provisoire. Ils veulent réformer la justice magique, mais cette réforme ne se fera pas avant six mois. Et en attendant, ils ont besoin de freiner la vipère.

– Et tu as été choisi ? murmura Harry, contre lui. Je suis fier de toi...

– Harry, commença Draco.

– Non, c'est vrai, le coupa le brun. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Bien sûr, je mentirais en disant que je suis content. Car je sais que ça va te prendre beaucoup de ton temps. Mais je suis si fier de toi... Alors que tu étais mis au banc de la société sorcière, voilà qu'ils te proposent d'être juge secondaire ! Tu as enfin été accepté... Et je serais honoré d'être l'époux d'un juge secondaire. Et peut-être perpétuel, si tu fais bien ton travail...

– Harry, ce n'est pas si simple! s'exclama Draco. Je ne suis pas juriste, je n'ai aucune connaissance du droit si ce n'est celle que j'ai acquise sur le volet, pour le procès de Rose. Il va falloir que j'apprenne tout ça. Et en même temps, je devrais revoir chaque jugement de la vipère. Ça va me prendre... beaucoup de temps. »

Contre Draco, Harry ferma les yeux, appuyant son visage contre son épaule.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je le sais et je l'accepte. Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Mais... Nous ne pouvons pas passer notre vie coller l'un à l'autre. Je t'aiderais. Si tu veux, la journée, je pourrais te préparer des fiches sur certains sujets. Et le week-end... »

La voix de Harry dérapa, à la grande horreur de Draco qui le sentit trembler. Il passa sa main sous le menton de son époux, lui faisant relever la tête et découvrant ses larmes.

« Tu l'acceptes, murmura-t-il, mais à quel prix. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Surtout pas si c'est à cause de moi !

– Ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Harry.

– Menteur, répliqua Draco. Je t'aime, Harry. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres de cette situation.

– Je n'en souffre pas vraiment, coupa le brun. C'est surtout à cause de mon état. Ça me rend détestablement dépendant. Je sais que j'aurais pu le supporter sans difficulté, si je n'avais pas été enceint. Mais... cette foutue situation me rend si... Si...

– Affectif ? proposa Draco, amusé. Je sais que ta situation explique ton comportement, mais pas totalement. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Nous avons passé presque deux ans collés l'un à l'autre. C'est tout un changement, que je me dégotte un travail qui me prend autant de temps... »

Harry eut un petit sourire, tout contre lui.

« Moi aussi, je devrais m'en trouver un qui me prenne plus de temps, dit-il.

– Mais ton travail te prend du temps! s'exclama Draco. Je serais bien incapable d'écrire des romans et des livres de défenses ! Je t'admire beaucoup, pour ça. Sans oublier que tu prends soin de Rose, ce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire, frère indigne que je suis... »

Harry eut un rire en l'entendant parler.

« Elle comprend, elle aussi... Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Et... Je te soutiendrais, dans ta décision, peu importe ta réponse à Percy. Seulement... Si tu pouvais prendre quelques minutes à me consacrer, de temps en temps... Pour un dîner ou tout simplement le soir... J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir fait l'amour avec toi depuis des années! »

Draco rit à son tour en l'entendant parler.

« On résoudra cela aujourd'hui même, dit-il. Percy m'a donné du temps pour réfléchir. Je ne compte pas lui donner ma réponse avant la fin de ce délai, ainsi, je pourrais passer un peu de temps avec les personnes que j'aime. Et quant à ta proposition de m'aider dans mes études de droits... Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Harry lui fit un large sourire et se suréleva légèrement afin de l'embrasser. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un long soupir de joie en sentant les lèvres et la langue de Draco. Cela lui semblait si loin, la dernière fois où il avait prit le temps de vraiment l'embrasser. Rapidement, les souffles devinrent courts, les corps s'éveillant à la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, ils se séparèrent vite, le regard rempli de désir.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, maintenant, murmura Harry. Rose va se lever... »

Draco hocha de la tête, approuvant du chef.

« Pas maintenant, dit-il. Mais plus tard. Je peux te le jurer... La journée ne se finira pas sans que je puisse te faire l'amour au moins une ou deux fois... »

Harry laissa échapper un rire en l'entendant parler.

« Une ou deux ? Bien que je sois tenté par le deux, te crois-tu capable d'assumer Deux fois ? »

Draco grogna.

« Impertinent ! dit-il, serrant sa taille. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je pourrais me venger ! »

Harry lui fit aussitôt un regard innocent.

« Tu oserais faire du mal à ton époux enceint ? »

Le blond siffla immédiatement.

« Et manipulateur, avec ça ! »

Le brun rit de plus belle. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une petite Rose à l'air encore endormi. Elle parut surprise de leur position sur la chaise, mais bien vite, un large sourire apparut sur son visage.

« C'est chouette de te voir, Draco ! » dit-elle, radieuse.

Son frère lui sourit et, obligeant Harry à descendre avec un regard désolé, il tendit les bras vers sa petite soeur.

« Et c'est bien d'être ici, ma chérie », dit-il, la serrant contre lui.

Harry eut un regard attendri et, avec plusieurs coups de baguette, il obligea la cuisinière à se mettre en route et à préparer le petit déjeuner des deux Malfoy.

« Je vais devoir vous abandonner, dit-il, l'odeur de la cuisson le rendant déjà malade. Vous mangez, vous allez vous habiller de manière convenable et ensuite, on passe du temps ensemble, quelque part, d'accord ?

– Tu as une idée bien précise ? Demanda aussitôt Draco.

– Pas encore, répondit Harry. Mais je trouverais en buvant mon jus d'orange dans une pièce moins odorante ! Bon appétit d'avance ! »

Et rapidement, il quitta la pièce, non sans avoir embarqué sa bouteille.

**oOooOooOo**

Ils le savaient déjà pour l'avoir péniblement vécu : trois jours, ça filait à une vitesse terrible, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient les derniers instants de liberté. Malgré tout, ils tentèrent d'oublier que bientôt, ils se verraient moins et passèrent leur temps à se promener et à s'amuser. Rose, seule touche extérieur, était chouchoutée par un frère entièrement dévoué à son plaisir et par un beau-frère hormonalement instable. Harry ne cessait de la couvrir d'attention, son sentiment d'attention s'accroissant chaque jour un peu plus, sous l'œil amusé de Draco.

Malheureusement, tout comme leur dernier délai de trois jours, leur liberté fut désagréablement écourtée lorsque Draco se vit obliger d'annoncer sa démission à Blaise. Harry n'eut pas besoin d'assister à l'entrevue pour comprendre que cela s'était mal passé et il grimaça en voyant revenir son époux, bouillant de rage.

« Sale connard ! dit-il, tout en se laissant tomber dans le divan. Connard d'égoïste !

– Draco, prévint Harry, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à Rose qui était occupée à jouer dans le jardin. Fais attention à ton langage, s'il te plait... »

Le blond se contenta de siffler d'un air agacé, tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais! Dit-il. Tu ne croiras jamais que Blaise puisse être un tel... (il s'empêcha de dire le mot, Harry lui faisant les gros yeux). Il me répugne !

– Allons, il n'a pas pu être si monstrueux, si ? demanda le brun, allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux.

– Si ! gronda Draco. Il a osé me dire que nos problèmes n'étaient pas les siens, qu'il s'en contrefichait et que je n'étais qu'un sale petit ingrat !

– Il a vraiment dit ça ? » s'étonna Harry.

Draco grogna de plus belle.

« Pas exactement, mais en gros, c'était ça ! »

Harry eut un froncement de sourcils et soupira. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant puis se releva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Draco, visiblement mécontent du départ du brun.

-Voir Blaise, répondit le jeune homme. Je pense que j'ai une idée, pour arranger ça... »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma. Le lien lui dit clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon, aussi laissa-t-il le brun quitter la maison, non sans continuer de râler dans son coin.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de trouver un Blaise bouillant de colère dans son bureau et son expression ne devint pas plus douce en le voyant. Harry ne se découragea pas pour autant et alla s'installer en face de lui, croisant les jambes.

« Tu viens défendre ton cher et tendre ? Persifla Blaise.

– Pas exactement, répondit le brun. En fait, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu es si en colère. Non, si je viens, c'est pour essayer d'arranger les choses...

– Et comment ? demanda Blaise. Tu comptes te proposer comme remplaçant ? »

Harry eut un sursaut en l'entendant. Il n'avait même pas pensé à cette éventualité.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. Si j'en suis capable... Je n'ai pas vraiment de travail fixe... Et je serais ravi d'aider. Tu perds un bon acteur, avec le départ de Draco. Et moi, je perds mon époux. Aidons-nous mutuellement... Si tu le veux... »

Blaise le considéra un long moment, en silence.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il, hésitant. C'est un travail dur... Et dans ton état... En outre, je ne connais pas du tout tes talents d'acteur.

– Mon état ne dérange absolument pas, dit Harry. En outre, quant à mes talents d'acteur, fais-moi passer un casting, nous aviserons selon le résultat... »

Blaise parut nettement hésiter.

« Tu en as parler à Draco? Demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Harry. Je n'avais pas prévu cette situation... Je pensais essayer de trouver une solution en vue de la pièce qui devrait bientôt être jouée, pas remplacer Draco.

– Une solution pour la pièce? demanda Blaise, intéressé.

– Vous devez la jouer bientôt, non? demanda Harry. Même si je me révèle être un bon acteur, je ne serais pas prêt pour cette première. Ce que je propose est donc simple : Draco y jouera quelques temps, suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre d'assimiler le rôle et pour faire son adieu au public. Ensuite, je prendrais la relève, si je suis doué. Sinon, je t'aiderais à lui trouver un remplaçant digne de lui. Tu es d'accord? »

Blaise sembla hésiter un instant.

« N'aura-t-on pas besoin de lui, au ministère? demanda-t-il.

– Dans les premiers temps, Draco ne peut rien juger. Il doit suivre une petite formation en droit. Il n'en a pas encore parlé avec Percy, mais c'est évident. Il n'y connaît encore rien. Sauf en cas d'adoption. De ce fait, il n'est pas apte à faire un bon juge secondaire. Nous pensons demander au Ministre un délai de deux semaines, voir quatre, pour que Draco puisse se préparer. En attendant, les grandes affaires seraient remises à plus tard et la juge se verrait confier des cas secondaires. Les plus graves peuvent attendre. De toute façon, Draco y plongera quand même son nez dès sa prise de fonction. En outre, le Ministre ne peut pas annoncer l'élection d'un juge secondaire sans en référer un peu au peuple. En un mois, il a largement le temps de déblayer le terrain. Et peut-être même de présenter Draco sous une bonne faveur, histoire de ne pas voir sa solution brusquement rejetée... Bref, tout ça pour dire que Draco aura largement le temps de jouer la pièce pendant au moins une semaine... »

Blaise poussa un long soupir pensif.

« Je suis d'accord, dit-il. Mais il faudra que tu en parles à ton abruti de mari et que vous ayez réglé cela avec le Ministre. En attendant, je ne peux rien prévoir. Je vous demanderais donc de régler cela au plus vite...

– Nous allons essayer de voir Percy aujourd'hui même, répondit Harry. Et nous te donnerons notre réponse aussitôt. »

Blaise hocha de la tête.

« Bien, dit-il. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir sauver le monde... ou en tout cas, ton précieux mari, parce que je l'aurais tué, crois-moi ! »

Le brun rit légèrement.

« Et tu crois que je t'aurais laissé le tuer ? dit-il, levant un sourcil moqueur. C'est beau de rêver, Blaise. Sur ce, je vais prévenir Draco des dispositions que j'ai prises et tenter de contacter Percy. À bientôt. »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà rejoint Godric's Hollow.

Draco fut passablement surpris. Les idées de Harry étaient excellentes, bien qu'il doutât que Percy fut d'accord de lui laisser un délai de préparation aussi long. Pourtant, après une vague discussion par poudre de cheminette, le Ministre dut avouer que les propositions de Harry étaient remarquables. Imposer Draco comme juge secondaire sans demander l'avis du peuple risquait en effet de soulever ce dernier contre le Ministère, surtout suite à la campagne diffamatoire de la juge. Par contre, un délai de quatre semaines lui paraissait un peu trop long. Il proposa d'abord deux semaines, mais Harry parvint à en imposer une troisième. Même si le Ministère comblait Draco de mille et une qualités via la Gazette du sorcier, personne ne pouvait l'accepter aussi vite comme juge secondaire.

Vint alors le plus grand problème : comment expliquer la multitude d'articles sur Draco sans paraître excessif ? Après un échange de regards avec Draco, Harry proposa de commencer par l'annonce de la victoire de Draco sur Rose. Ensuite, ils pourraient parler du théâtre de Blaise et, de part un ou deux paragraphes, vanter les qualités de Draco. Il dut également se résoudre à faire parler de lui et annonça au Ministre qu'un journaliste était venu dans leur maison, bien que son article n'ait pas encore été publié. Percy se montra aussitôt très intéressé et s'informa immédiatement de son nom que Harry lui donna après plusieurs recherches dans sa correspondance.

« Je vais m'arranger avec lui, dit le rouquin, relevant ses lunettes, sa main apparaissant un instant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. S'il pouvait un instant parler de votre équilibre au sein de votre maison, ce serait parfait. Il faut montrer Draco comme un homme bon, homosexuel, certes, mais bon père de famille.

– Nous n'avons pas d'enfant, signala le blond, surpris des paroles de Percy.

– C'est une expression juridique, dit celui-ci. Par père de famille, j'entends chef de la maison. »

Draco lança immédiatement un regard moqueur à un Harry blasé.

« Tu peux être désigné maître de la maison dans le journal, toi et moi savons qui porte la culotte, Draco... »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« En effet, je sais que JE porte la culotte ! » dit-il, tirant la langue.

Harry rit en secouant la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, intervint Percy. Pour ce plan-là, nous allons vous donner un plan d'égalité. Si Draco est présenté comme le chef, les lecteurs risquent de croire que tu as été dupé, Harry. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Je crains de devoir me servir du statut du sauveur du monde, dans cette campagne de presse. »

Harry grimaça en entendant cela, mais il haussa les épaules, l'air résolu.

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il.

– En effet, dit-il. Vous ne prévoyez pas d'avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent en cœur. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, sur ce point-là également.

« J'en attends un, dit Harry.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Percy. Harry, c'est parfait ! La communauté magique sera ravie de l'apprendre !

– Pourrais-tu me laisser le temps d'en informer mes autres proches, avant ? demanda le brun, l'air agacé. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache tout de suite...

– Je ne dirais rien avant la seconde semaine de campagne, promit Percy. Cela te laisse assez de temps. Tu connais le sexe du bébé ? Son futur nom ? »

Harry rougit sous l'oeil amusé de Draco.

« Oui pour la première question, non pour la seconde. De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de le dire maintenant... Nous laisserons planer le mystère, sur ce point, d'accord ?

– D'accord, concéda Percy. Mais il faudra révéler le sexe du bébé dans le mois suivant la nomination de Draco. Un peu de rebondissement ne fera pas de mal au peuple... »

Harry hocha de la tête, bien qu'ayant l'air ennuyé par cette perspective.

« Bon, si nous sommes d'accord, dit Percy, je vais maintenant vous parler d'une idée que j'ai eue... Je pensais élire un professeur particulier à Draco. Plutôt que de faire ses études seul – ce qui lui prendrait énormément de temps – j'ai pensé lui assigner quelqu'un de compétent en la matière... Il viendra dès demain, à huit heures précises et partira vers quatorze heures. Ainsi, vous pourrez aller au théâtre. J'espère que vous avez un endroit où travailler tranquillement ?

– Non, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai mon idée quant à la pièce que nous allons utiliser...

– Parfait ! Je vais lancer l'offensive dans le journal. Passez une bonne fin de journée ! »

Percy disparut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les amants seuls.

« Une pièce ? Demanda Draco, le regardant. Laquelle ?

– Soit le grenier, soit la cabane, dit Harry. Je te propose le grenier, car pendant la journée, Rose et moi sommes souvent dans le jardin et nos jeux risquent de te déranger dans ton étude...

– Comme si vous me dérangiez, murmura Draco, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui. La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est de ne pas pouvoir y participer... »

Harry eut un sourire et s'appuya contre lui d'un air las.

« Pourtant, tu ne vas pas y participer, pendant un petit moment... Surtout avec le théâtre et tout ça... »

Draco soupira de plus belle, fermant les yeux.

« Je sais, dit-il. Je ne vais pas être présent, pendant quelques temps. Mais n'oublie pas que si je fais tout ça... C'est pour nous. Pour que nous soyons tranquilles, lorsque notre enfant viendra au monde. Je ne peux pas laisser cette juge tenter de détruire notre bonheur sans intervenir...

– Je sais, souffla Harry. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Et je souhaiterais presque que cette vipère soit comme Voldemort. Si c'était le cas, je pourrais la tuer sans que ça ne dérange personne. Et toi, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'étudier le droit sorcier, ni de quitter la maison... Ni de t'épuiser sans raison...

– Je te fais confiance pour veiller sur mon repos... D'accord ?

– Avec plaisir, dit Harry, tournant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Je t'aime... »

Draco eut un sourire ravi et voulut répondre lorsque leur cheminée se mit à étinceler. La tête de Blaise se profila alors dans l'âtre, le jeune homme levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je serais libre tous les jours, à quatorze heures précises, dit Draco, le fixant. Ça te va ?

– Même si c'était non, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'arrangerais avec les autres comédiens pour répéter tes scènes uniquement en après-midi. Ça ne plaira pas à certains, mais nous n'avons pas trop le choix. Harry ? Toujours partant à le remplacer ?

– Oui, répondit le brun, souriant.

– Bien. Je t'attends après-demain, à huit heures précises, pour te faire passer une audition. Je te conseille de réviser la pièce de Draco, d'accord?

– Pas de problème », dit le brun, souriant.

Blaise lui rendit son sourire, les regardant un instant.

« Je vais vous laisser, dit-il, en voyant leur air mi-tendre, mi-inquiet. À bientôt, Harry. »

Il disparut aussitôt, laissant les deux époux seuls. Ceux-ci se regardèrent alors, soupirant de concert.

« Dis...? finit par murmurer Harry, l'air amusé.

-Oui ? Demanda le blond, attendant.

-Où est Rose ? »

Draco resta un instant surpris de sa question et se retourna. La petite fille n'était visiblement pas là et il se leva pour aller la chercher, Harry l'accompagnant. Ils la trouvèrent dans le jardin, occupée à jouer paisiblement. Ils sourirent à cette image et allèrent s'installer sur des chaises longues, la petite fille les rejoignant en courant.

« On fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Bonne question ! Répondit Harry. Tu as une idée ? »

La fillette parut un instant pensive puis afficha un large sourire ravi.

« Cache-cache ? » proposa-t-elle, un large sourire au lèvre.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard similaire avant de hocher de la tête en cœur, la même pensée traversant leur tête :

_Quelle chance elle a d'être aussi innocente ! _

**oOooOooOo**

« SUIVANT ! »

Comme à chaque fois que Blaise hurlait, Harry sursauta. Il fusilla son ami du regard, agacé. Cet abruti était-il vraiment obligé de hurler aussi fort à chaque fois ? Et pire que tout, il eut réellement pitié du pauvre homme qui quittait la salle en pleurant. S'il avait su que chercher un remplaçant à Draco était si pénible, il ne se serait jamais proposé !

À la pensée de Draco, Harry se renfrogna. Il aurait mille fois préféré rester chez eux, histoire de vérifier que son mari travaillait bien…

'_Plutôt pour vérifier que l'autre greluche ne le colle pas trop…'_

Harry avait été quelque peu désarçonné, lorsque, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait accueilli le 'professeur' de Draco. Sur le coup, il aurait volontiers tuer Percy car jamais il n'avait vu une aussi belle femme ! Belle était d'ailleurs un caractéristique trop faible que pour définir Daisy Cooper. Cette femme était magnifique. Cheveux châtains parfaitement coupés, yeux noirs brillants, les formes voluptueuses et le maintient parfait… Nul doute que Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa eussent apprécié de voir leur fils marié à une si belle femme. Et pire que tout, elle semblait s'accorder parfaitement à Draco. Il ne leur avait pas fallut cinq minutes pour être sur la même longueur d'onde et échanger des plaisanteries typiquement juridiques auxquelles Harry n'avait rien compris. Dès lors, il l'avait détestée.

Il avait en horreur le fait qu'ils étaient seuls, dans un grenier parfaitement aménagé par ses soins. Seuls à faire il ne savait trop quoi… Oh, il avait confiance en Draco… Mais pas en cette Daisy. La manière aguichante qu'elle avait de l'aborder le rendait fou. Et pire encore, les milles et un compliments de Draco envers son professeur le rendaient cinglé. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que 14heures arrivent et qu'alors, il ait Draco pour lui seul, même si celui-ci devait répété. Harry profitait de sa présence au théâtre pour regarder son mari et le couvrir d'attention. Et bien entendu, le blond étant parfaitement conscient de la jalousie dévorante de Harry de part le lien, il en profitait largement !

« Cesse de grincer des dents, intervint soudainement Blaise, à ses côtés. Tu vas faire fuir mes acteurs ! Va plutôt voir comment se passent les essayages costumes ! »

Harry ne put qu'obéir. Il se leva pour s'engouffrer dans les nombreux couloirs placés derrière la scène. Quand il arriva dans la salle des costumes, cependant, il oublia sa jalousie pour éclater de rire.

Depuis qu'il venait au théâtre de Blaise, on pouvait dire qu'il était le responsable de beaucoup de laisser-aller. Ou plutôt, la petite fille qu'il amenait avec lui était la responsable de beaucoup de laisser-aller ! Les coiffeuses, habilleuses et maquilleuses semblaient considérer qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire que de déguiser Rose qui, ravie d'être le centre d'attention, ne se plaignait pas, loin de là. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, la petite fille était encore entourée d'un nid de femmes occupées à lui faire enfiler divers costumes qui lui allaient à ravir !

« Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas, ici ! dit-il, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Votre tyran préféré m'envoie ici afin que je cesse d'importuner ses acteurs en soupirs et grincements de dents… Que puis-je donc faire pour vous ? »

Il regretta aussitôt cette question en voyant l'air déterminé des coiffeuses. En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour le dire, il se retrouva installer sur une chaise, des peignes et des mains s'agitant sur sa chevelure. Les coiffeuses s'étaient mises en tête de dompter sa crinière, ce qu'elles n'avaient pas encore réussi à faire depuis qu'il passait tout son temps là.

Alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée de leurs efforts, Louis arriva, portant une énorme boîte en carton dans les bras.

« Distribution de bouffe ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Aussitôt, tout le staff cessa ses activités pour s'approcher d'un Louis amusé. Il eut tout juste le temps de sauver quatre sandwichs et de poser la boîte pour s'enfuir vers un Harry amusé.

« Tiens, Harry, lui dit-il, en lui tendant deux de ses rapines. Poulet tomates, comme d'habitude.

– Merci ! s'exclama le brun, mordant à pleines dents dans le premier.

– Rose, appela Louis. Du fromage et pas de sauce, comme tu l'as demandé.

– Merci Louis ! s'exclama la fillette en s'emparant de son repas qu'elle s'empressa de déballer.

– Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? demanda le jeune homme, en s'installant face à Harry.

– Comme des fous, répliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai hâte que Draco arrive…

– Ça ne saurait tarder, répliqua Louis. Il est déjà presque 14 heures. Un peu de patience !

– J'aimerais bien t'y voir, moi », marmonna Harry, déclenchant l'hilarité de son ami.

La jalousie de Harry n'avait plus de secret pour personne et tous s'amusaient de son air grognon. Même Draco, qui le ressentait de part le lien, le taquinait sans arrêt. Bien sûr, il avait dû le rassurer en lui affirmant que Daisy ne l'intéressait pas du tout et, comme cela apaisait Harry de manière fort peu efficace, il avait choisi la moquerie.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, finit par dire le brun, mordant encore dans son sandwich. J'aimerais bien t'y voir, avec Blaise ! »

Le fou rire de Louis se calma aussitôt. Bien qu'étonné, Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Louis ? demanda-t-il. Il y a un prob… »

Deux bras passant autour de ses épaules le firent taire. Sursautant, Harry regarda dans le miroir et un large sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas rentrer à la maison avec la brigade anti-débauche ! »

Draco rit de sa plaisanterie, se penchant pour embrasser son cou.

« Si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais probablement été arrêté, dit-il, moqueur. J'ai été si pervers qu'ils m'auraient jeté à Azkaban ?

– Ah oui ? demanda Harry, plissant les yeux.

– Oh oui ! répliqua Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui les aurait choqué le plus, entre nous soit dit. Le fait que je t'imagine nu et attaché à notre lit ou que je visualise ton magnifique postérieur moulé dans un short de cuir… »

Harry rougit brusquement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rose. Heureusement, la fillette avait cessé de les écouter pour recommencer à parler avec les coiffeuses.

« Short en cuir ? demanda Louis, amusé.

– C'est le nouveau fantasme de Draco, expliqua Harry. Il rêve de me voir porter un short qui n'a ce nom que parce qu'on ne sait pas comment nommer un tel bout de tissu !

– Je vois, ris Louis, amusé. Et serais-je dans l'erreur en soupçonnant que tu ne porterais que ce short ?

– Tu es dans le vrai ! répliqua Draco. J'aimerais cela dit que ce short ait une fermeture éclair à un endroit fort approprié… C'est-à-dire à l'arrière, non à l'avant…

– Draco ! » gronda Harry, rouge pivoine.

Le blond éclata de rire et s'empara d'un sandwich que lui tendait Louis.

« Que veux-tu, petit Gryffondor ? Tu m'inspires beaucoup trop pendant mes études de droits et je crois que Daisy l'a remarqué. Elle ne cesse de me rappeler à l'ordre ! J'ai même eu un devoir supplémentaire en punition !

– Un devoir ? demanda Harry.

– Oui, siffla perversement Draco. Un devoir que je dois réaliser avec toi ce soir… Quand Rose dormira… »

Alors que Harry atteignait des teintes de combustions inimaginables, Rose se tourna vers eux.

« Quoi ? dit-elle. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas participer ? »

Louis éclata de rire de nouveau et Harry se mit à bégayer sous l'œil grivois de Draco. Ce fut dans cette bonne humeur qu'arriva Blaise, accompagné d'un jeune homme à la chevelure noire et lisse.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, votre attention ! dit-il. Je vous présente Anthony Barckstein, le remplaçant de Draco ! »

Tout le monde dévisagea le nouvel arrivant avec surprise. Celui-ci eut un sourire franc, visiblement pas déstabilisé du tout par les regards de tout le monde. Bien vite, tous se mirent à se présenter. Seul Draco resta en arrière, l'air ennuyé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? demanda Harry, en le regardant.

– Rien, répondit le concerné. Je suis… Un peu triste, je suppose. La fin de ma vie théâtrale est assurée, maintenant et… ça va me manquer un peu, quand même… »

Harry sourit tout en se levant. Il passa deux bras tendres autour de la taille de son amant pour l'embrasser en douceur.

« Elle est en pause, murmura-t-il. Si tu préfères faire du théâtre, rien ne t'empêchera d'en faire lorsque la réforme sera terminée… »

Draco lui sourit doucement.

« Je sais, dit-il. Mais ça n'empêche pas le pincement au cœur… »

Harry sourit et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement, bien vite, Blaise décréta que les répétitions commençaient et Draco lui fut arraché. Les coiffeuses, maquilleuses et accessoiristes papillonnèrent autour de lui et, après quelques minutes, il était dans la peau de son personnage, sur la scène. Assis aux côtés de Rose et de Anthony – il avait été convié à rester afin de s'imprégner du rôle – Harry regardait son mari évoluer sur scène et il se sentit triste. Draco avait l'air à sa place, sur ses planches. Le serait-il tout autant dans un tribunal ou, au contraire, cela le rendrait-il malheureux ? L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait s'envola lorsqu'une détonation retentit.

Comme à chaque fois, Harry sursauta. Il détestait la scène du meurtre de Draco car les effets spéciaux étaient beaucoup trop réalistes pour ses nerfs d'homme enceint. La vue du pistolet fumant, le bruit et le faux sang… Rien ne lui semblait plus désagréable que cette scène. Une seule chose le consolait : cette arme était fausse et, mieux que tout, Draco lui faisait toujours un discret clin d'œil alors même qu'il jouait l'agonie. Riant discrètement, Harry pensa vaguement que, heureusement, la première était pour bientôt. Draco serait alors remplacé par Anthony et là, peu importe la fausse mort. Cette espèce de prétentieux ne risquait pas de lui manquer, quoi qu'il arrive !

**oOooOooOo**

Un centième hibou franchit la fenêtre ouverte de Godric's Hollow, au grand agacement de Harry. La chaleur était si intense à l'extérieur qu'il se sentait obligé d'ouvrir sans arrêt cette satanée fenêtre. Malheureusement, ces maudits hiboux en profitaient pour envahir la maison. Comme à chaque fois, il se vit obliger de détacher la missive et de murmurer :

« Pas de réponse ! »

Depuis que le monde magique savait qu'il était enceint, les lettres envahissaient sa maison. Et quand ce n'était pas les lettres, c'étaient les colis. Si Harry craignait de ne pas trouver de vêtements pour son enfant, il était à présent possesseur d'un stock de barboteuses, chaussons et autres choses utilises aux nouveaux-nés. Le pire était qu'il se permettait de trier ce qu'il gardait ou non, au grand amusement de Draco. Le reste était déposé dans un magasin de vêtements de seconde main dans la ville. Cet après-midi-là, il venait d'accueillir un ultime colis lorsque Draco rentra, l'air exténué.

« Blaise aura ma peau ! dit-il, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et s'y couchant comme une loque.

– La première est ce soir, répondit Harry. C'est normal qu'il s'acharne. Tu sais comment il est, avec les premières…

– Je sais, oui, répondit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas une raison… »

Il se tut un instant, regardant Harry déballer un colis de manteau pour poupon.

« Où est Rose ? demanda-t-il finalement.

– Chez une amie d'école, répondit Harry. Elle l'a invitée chez elle pour deux ou trois jours et comme elle a visiblement une collection de jouets monumentale et une piscine, notre chère petite princesse s'est vue forcée d'accepter et donc, de décliner ton invitation à assister à ta pièce. Tu ne lui en voudras pas trop, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, répondit Draco, amusé. Je comprends qu'elle préfère une piscine et une collection monumentale de jouets. J'ai, pour ma part, une préférence pour des jeux forts peu recommandables pour des enfants qui me passent par l'esprit… Et qui mettent en scène un ravissant short en cuir… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, souriant pourtant.

« Il est dans la machine à laver, navré… »

Draco rit légèrement, se redressant pour s'approcher de lui et le serrer dans ses bras, observant les quelques vêtements que Harry triait scrupuleusement.

« Avec ça, nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire de courses pour lui, murmura Draco, posant une main douce sur le ventre de Harry. Il sera habillé à la dernière mode et au frais de la population ! »

Le brun ricana légèrement.

« Oui, sauf s'ils continuent à m'envoyer des vêtements pour petite fille », dit-il, mettant de côté une superbe petite robe rose ponctuée d'abeilles.

Contre lui, Draco poussa un soupir.

« J'ai tellement hâte qu'il soit là, murmura-t-il. De le voir nous sourire pour la première fois, de l'entendre faire son premier son, dire son premier mot… Je suis sûre qu'il te ressemblera. Il aura probablement tes cheveux…

– Je ne lui souhaite pas, marmonna Harry. Ils sont si… indomptable…

– C'est ce qui me plait, souffla Draco. Ils sont comme toi… C'est magnifique, comme ça… Je serais très content s'il avait tes cheveux et ton rire…

– Mon rire ? demanda Harry, étonné.

– C'est l'un des plus beaux sons qui existent dans ce monde… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu te sens bien, Draco ? demanda Harry.

– Très, répondit le concerné. C'est juste que… Bientôt, je serais juge… Je n'aurais plus autant de temps, pour toi et j'ai envie de profiter du maigre moment que je viens de gagner avant de retourner au théâtre pour la première… J'ai envie… qu'on s'enferme quelque part, toi et moi… Et que personne ne vienne nous déranger avant des années. »

Harry eut un léger sourire et, cessant de trier le colis, posa ses mains sur celle entourant son ventre.

« J'en serais ravi, tu le sais bien, dit-il. Quand tu veux… »

Draco rit à son oreille et embrassa son cou. Fermant les yeux, Harry se laissa aller contre lui, savourant ses lèvres douces contre sa peau. Malheureusement, la cheminée crépita et la voix de Blaise se fit entendre dans l'âtre.

« Draco Potter-Malfoy ! s'exclama ce dernier. Il est temps ! Je t'ai laissé dix minutes, ça en fait quinze ! Rapplique ici tout de suite ! Tu le verras ce soir, de toute façon ! »

Le blond grogna, resserrant ses bras autour de Harry.

« ET QUE CA SAUTE ! cria Blaise.

– Oui, oui, j'arrive ! pesta Draco, agacé. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je viens ! »

Blaise resta silencieux. Contre Draco, Harry souriait avec amusement. Il pivota dans les bras de son époux et le regarda tendrement.

« Il a raison, dit-il. Ce soir, nous serons ensemble… Nous aurons la maison pour nous tout seuls et nous pourrons passer du bon temps avant que tu ne prennes tes fonctions de juge… Va donc te préparer pour ce soir… Je serais au premier rang, comme d'habitude… »

Draco sourit tout en hochant de la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une ultime fois, Harry se serrant aussitôt contre lui. Bien vite, pourtant, la voix de Blaise les rappela encore à l'ordre et ils se séparèrent.

« À ce soir, murmura Draco, tout en s'éloignant pour transplaner.

– À ce soir, mon amour, répondit Harry. Je suis fier de toi ! »

Draco le regarda avec surprise puis sourit. Il disparut dans un pop et un bruit de flammes indiqua à Harry qu'il était seul. Il poussa alors un soupir et posa une main sur son ventre alors que, brusquement, quelques objets se mettaient à voleter dans la pièce. Il sourit.

« Manipulateur de magie ! dit-il. Tu ne devrais pas faire ça ! Tu auras bientôt la tienne, Tristan… Sois patient ! »

Les objets se reposèrent alors et Harry sourit de plus belle. Il n'était pas seul, comme lui rappelait son enfant.

**oOooOooOo**

Comme à chaque première de la troupe Zabini, il y avait un monde fou. Harry avait du mal à avancer dans la foule se pressant dans le hall et il essayait vaguement de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qu'il avait aperçus en entrant. Rapidement, un bras vint l'aider à pousser les gens et quand il se tourna, il fit un léger sourire reconnaissant à Severus. Celui-ci, élégamment vêtu, fit semblant de ne pas le voir et effraya au moins dix personnes avec son regard haineux. Rapidement, Neville vint aider et Harry se retrouva protéger par deux gardes du corps repousse-humains très efficaces.

« Bonsoir ! dit-il à ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux-ci se tournant vers lui.

– Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, en le serrant contre lui. Tu es magnifique ! »

Le brun lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas hésité à enfiler sa robe la plus élégante et, pour une fois, avait fait un effort pour ses cheveux. Hermione aussi était resplendissante, d'autant plus que son ventre rond semblait la magnifier. Ron était visiblement de cet avis également. Un bras autour de la taille de son épouse, il la couvait du regard.

« Neville, Severus, dit la jeune femme, inconsciente de la dévotion de son époux. Je suis contente de vous voir également.

– Merci de nous épargner l'étreinte, répliqua simplement le plus terrifiant professeur de Poudlard, faisant rire les membres de son petit groupe. Quand les portes vont-elles s'ouvrir ? Il y a trop de monde dans ce hall d'entrée… »

Il grimaçait chaque fois que quelqu'un avait la folle idée de le bousculer un peu et Harry le vit porter sa main à sa baguette avec une régularité effrayante.

« Dans quelques secondes, normalement, » répondit-il, soucieux de la vie des gens l'entourant.

Au même moment, les deux portes s'ouvrirent enfin et ce fut la ruade vers la salle. Harry ne dut sa vie sauve qu'à ses deux gardes du corps personnels. Blaise n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu qu'ils risquaient d'accueillir du monde. Après la campagne pro Draco du Ministère, la majorité des sorciers s'étaient dépêchés d'acheter des places de théâtre pour voir ce futur juge intérim. Et lorsque l'annonce de son retrait de la scène avait été publiée, ça avait été la folie. Heureusement, Harry avait ses places officielles à chaque représentation, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas pu assister à cet évènement !

Assis aux premiers rangs, comme à chaque fois, il trépignait d'impatience. Il était si excité qu'il gigotait sans arrêt, provoquant le rire de Hermione et le grognement de Severus. Mais très vite, Blaise vint les rejoindre et les lampes s'éteignirent. Les rideaux s'ouvrirent et Harry oublia de nouveau tout. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres lorsque Draco apparaissait dans ses beaux vêtements de scène et il fut le premier à rire aux éclats et à presque pleurer selon les scènes où son précieux époux apparaissait. Il adorait le voir jouer. Il adorait le regarder, si libre, si rayonnant, faire preuve de ce talent si extraordinaire qu'avait Draco de devenir d'autres personnes. Des personnes parfois touchantes, parfois détestables. Peu importait. Les spectateurs l'aimaient ou le détestaient selon son rôle, mais ils ne connaissaient pas le vrai Draco. Et Harry adorait savoir qu'il était le seul à en profiter.

Pourtant, plus la pièce avançait et plus Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il le savait. Il dut y réfléchir à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il était nerveux vis-à-vis de la scène de la mort de Draco. Il ne voulait pas encore entendre ce son horrible et voir son époux simuler la mort. Surtout que cette fois, il ne lui ferait probablement pas un clin d'œil, comme il avait coutume de le faire pendant les répétitions. La peur lui nouait les entrailles et elle dut se voir, car Hermione se pencha vers lui.

« Harry, tu veux aller prendre l'air ? Tu es tout… »

La détention se fit entendre et Harry haleta d'effroi. Le sang qui giclait sur la scène et l'expression de Draco était horrible. La douleur lui déformait le visage. Il jouait bien. Trop bien. Et l'odeur de poudre… Cette odeur n'était pas la même que celle des répétitions. Il ne fut pas le seul à le remarquer. Blaise se leva en poussant un cri de rage et d'effroi mêler et, brusquement, les rideaux se fermèrent. Quant à Louis, qui tenait l'arme, il la lâcha, les mains tremblantes et le regard horrifié. Dans la salle, les spectateurs échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension alors que Blaise sautait sur la scène, soulevait les rideaux et disparaissait. Rapidement, Harry fit de même, incapable de rester en place. Le lien ne mentait jamais.

_Douleur. Peur. _

Il ne savait pas si la seconde sensation était la sienne ou celle de Draco mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. À la place, il franchit les rideaux et poussa un long cri à la vue de l'homme qu'il aimait allonger sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang. Fragilisé par sa condition, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et sombra dans l'inconscience.

oOooOooOo

Le théâtre avait été évacué. Les spectateurs avaient hurlé qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu pour leur argent et qu'il faudrait les rembourser, ce à quoi Blaise avait répliqué qu'il leur offrait bien entendu un autre billet pour la prochaine représentation, bien que celle-ci se ferait sans Draco. Les Aurors étaient arrivé sur les lieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour le dire et rapidement, ils avaient pris les choses en mains. Les deux Potter-Malfoy avaient été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste sous la garde de leurs proches et Louis Jassacour avait été arrêté.

Pourtant, dans les trois jours qui suivirent, il apparut que le pauvre acteur n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait fait que prendre l'accessoire qu'on lui avait donné et suivre le scripte, ignorant totalement que le faux revolver avait été remplacé par un vrai. L'enquête s'était alors porté sur les personnes susceptibles d'introduire un objet aussi dangereux… Un accessoiriste récemment engagé avait été accusé, mais quand on voulut l'arrêter, il avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Heureusement, aucun Potter-Malfoy ne souffrit outre mesure de cette expérience. Le jeune Malfoy fut sauvé grâce au talent des médicomages et son époux, lui, se réveilla de son inconscience pour ensuite se jeter sur son mari encore endormi des suites d'une lourde et pénible intervention.

Assistant à tous ses évènements depuis son bureau et grâce à la presse, la juge Julia Davis sourit. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré que Malfoy meurt, mais bon… Louis Jassacour n'avait jamais utilisé d'arme à feu et puis, il jouait la comédie… Il n'essayait pas de le tuer, il était donc normal qu'il s'en sorte. Cependant, elle aurait apprécié si l'acteur avait tué son ennemi. Un coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter et elle referma son journal, intimant à son invité d'entrer. Celui-ci obéit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Élégant, comme d'habitude, il affichait un sourire ravi.

« Les évènements vous ont-ils apporté satisfaction, My Lady ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

– Énormément, répondit la juge, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

– J'ai cru bon d'aider notre petit accessoiriste à faire ses bagages, dit-il, tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil de cuire brun. À moins que les Aurors ne se lancent dans une fouille archéologique, ils ne le retrouveront jamais…

– Parfait, parfait, répondit Julia, souriante. Et je suppose que cet acte de générosité devra être compté dans vos honoraires… »

L'homme eut un sourire et se leva. Il contourna le bureau et posa deux mains douces sur les épaules de la femme.

« Vous pouvez tout aussi bien me payer autrement qu'avec l'argent, ma chère… »

Julia Davis sourit davantage. Il était si prévisible, cet homme. Si attaché à l'argent et au sexe. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à ses yeux et c'était ce qui le rendait si agréable.

« C'est proposé si gentiment, cher Angus, dit-elle, tout en se tournant vers lui pour ensuite se lever et se lover dans ses bras. Comment pourrais-je refuser ? »

L'autre ne fit que sourire, alors que leurs lèvres se rejoignaient et qu'ils basculaient sur le bureau de la juge.

A suivre.

Et bien, il semblerait que Umbre77 ait enfin décidé de se bouger un peu pour ses vieilles histoires, hein?

Bon, ce petit moment de surprise passé (vous avez survécu à la crise cardiaque?), je vous annonce que je recommence la publication de MPM... Je publie une fois par mois, comme dans mes vieilles habitudes. Donc, le prochain chapitre sera pour le 2 mai (je sais, on est le trois et alors?).

Je n'ai actuellement que deux chapitre d'avance, mais mes examens se finissant le 6 juin (vivement ce beau jour), j'aurais tout le temps d'en concocter un avant le 2 juillet (enfin, j'espère).

Sur ce... A dans un mois. J'espèce que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	24. Expérience magique

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Navré pour le retard… Je ne peux vous promettre que cela n'arrivera plus… Mais je vais faire mon maximum. Gros bisous à tous.

**Résumé de Cœur de cristal :**

Souvenez-vous…

Harry a quitté le monde magique, persuadé d'être gravement malade. Personne ne sait qu'il a tué Voldemort, car Lucius fait croire qu'il est vivant et dirige les Mangemorts dans l'ombre.

Draco et les autres Premiers sont envoyés pour trouver Harry et le tuer….

Mais Draco tombe amoureux de Harry et de là, tout bascule.

Le blond découvre la machination de son père et complote une révolution avec les Mangemorts, exceptés quelques anarchistes qui décident de rester avec Lucius. Quant à Harry, sa maladie n'est en fait qu'un morceau d'épée empoisonné qui lui pourrit la vie. Résultat, il doit être opéré.

De son côté, Draco se fait passer pour un Mangemort accompli qui suit les directives de son père.

Mais Lucius découvre le piège grâce à Sept et il piège Draco. Il se rend à La Boucle, mystérieux château pour piéger les autres rebelles, mais Harry intervient. Il sauve Draco et rencontre la mystérieuse gardienne de la Boucle qui lui tient d'énigmatique parole sur quelqu'un de 'plus fort que lui'.

L'histoire se finit avec Lucius en prison, Draco sauvé de la prison par Harry et un Survivant en bonne santé grâce aux doigts de fée de Severus Snape.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le Ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis semble détestée Draco et a répandu de vilaines paroles sur son sujet…

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide-burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçus que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribes les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travaille dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Papa Lucius fait du chantage, Fiston cède et entraîne indirectement la mort d'un gardien, mais la garde de Rose lui est accordée... Cela dit, la juge n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

**oOooOooOo**

**Chapitre 24 : **Expérience magique

Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant bouger les rideaux du salon en un rythme lent. La chaleur d'août était apaisée par cette douce brise que tout le monde accueillait avec plaisir. À Godric's Hollow pourtant, la canicule n'était pas une préoccupation. La magie maintenait la maison à une bonne température, quelle que soit la saison. Harry en était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter la chaleur dans son état… Bien sûr, il ne montrait aucun signe extérieur de grossesse. Mais il en avait les effets psychologiques et même physiques. Car si la poche ne se voyait pas, elle faisait son poids. Bien sûr, à quatre mois, presque cinq, son bébé n'était pas si lourd que ça… Mais la chaleur aurait été insupportable quand même.

De son point de vue, peu de choses étaient supportables, de toute façon. Les nerfs à vif, tout le contraignait et l'été n'aidait pas. Heureusement, Rose se montrait patiente. Et puis de toute façon, elle passait beaucoup de temps chez ses amies à jouer, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Il faut dire qu'un adulte énervé n'était pas un bon compagnon de jeu pour une fillette de six ans.

Quant à Draco… Allongé dans le divan, Harry poussa un long soupir de frustration. Draco ne semblait même plus habiter avec lui. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir croisé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Sainte-Mangouste, un mois plus tôt. Draco travaillait d'arrache-pied. Il ne faisait plus que ça en vérité et Harry ne le supportait plus. Il ne supportait plus de se réveiller dans un lit vide, de déjeuner seul (ou avec Rose), de prendre ses bains seul, de s'endormir seul… Il ne sentait même plus l'odeur de son époux dans la maison. Pourtant, celui-ci passait, Harry le savait. C'était des vêtements sales dans le panier à linge, l'odeur de son savon dans la salle de bain… Mais il ne l'avait plus touché depuis des semaines.

'_Pourtant, il avait promis_, pensa-t-il. _Il avait promis de ne plus m'abandonner…_'

Il enfouit son visage dans le tissu du canapé. Depuis la tentative de meurtre, Draco était plus motivé que jamais. Il ne se pardonnait pas de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement. C'était _inadmissible_, comme il le disait si bien. Ce qui était inadmissible, selon Harry, c'était qu'il ait dû fêter son anniversaire sans son époux. Ça, ça avait été… un des jours les plus noires de Harry. Il était loin de lui pardonner un tel oubli !

Oh, il avait bien essayé d'alerter son époux. Il avait commencé par le harceler de part le lien. Il espérait ainsi attirer son attention. Mais Draco n'avait même pas daigné répondre. Et lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé une lettre, à son grand étonnement, ce n'était même pas son époux qui avait pris la peine de lui répondre, mais un gratte-papier, sous l'ordre de Draco. Et la réponse… la réponse était tout, sauf plaisante.

_Monsieur Draco Malfoy vous prie de l'excuser de son absence. Son travail lui demande énormément de temps et il espère que vous saurez vous montrez suffisamment compréhensif que pour excuser son manque d'attention._

Harry avait été tenté d'envoyer une beuglante. Pour qui le prenait-il ? Pour un simple contact que l'on éloigne d'un mouvement vague de la main. Il avait eu envie de tout casser. Il avait eu envie… Envie de hurler. D'aller là-bas et de le frapper. Ses crises de colère étaient de plus en plus fortes et il avait du mal à contrôler sa magie. Lorsqu'il avait été voir Dreyfus, il avait été vivement réprimandé.

_« Harry, la poche de votre bébé est solide, mais de tel__s débordement de colère et de magie la fragilisent. Tentez de modérer vos colères. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. La situation actuelle n'est pas bonne et vous avez envie de hurler et de tout casser, mais pensez à l'être qui vit en vous. Il dépend de vous. Il a besoin de vous. Vous devez vous accrocher pour lui. »_

Harry essayait, vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Dreyfus lui avait donné un rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines, tant il était inquiet. Le médicomage insistait : il devait se calmer ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses ! Et pour aider Harry, il n'avait pas hésité à lui donner une poudre à dissoudre dans son thé du matin.

_« C'est un calmant léger. Il ne fera aucun mal au bébé ni à votre organisme, il n'y a aucun danger d'accoutumance quel qu'il soit. Je ne devrais pas vous en donner car, normalement, il est déconseillé d'en prendre en période de grossesse masculine. Il rend la magie du sujet trop fluide et la poche du bébé risque de devenir plus molle. Aussi, n'en prenez qu'une petite pincée, je dirais même trois grains lorsque vous vous sentez trop énerv__é, sinon, évitez. Mais par pitié, Harry, calmez-vous ! »_

Il essayait. Vraiment ! Il se faisait crouler sous les activités. Il avait presque terminé le quatrième livre de défense et Merle Pin était définitivement bouclé. Mais malgré tout, il restait sur les nerfs. Pour passer le temps, il continuait d'aller au théâtre, multipliait les sorties en compagnie de Hermione, Ron voire même Sirius, Remus, Severus et Neville. Il n'hésitait pas un instant à rendre visite à ses plus proches amis, faisait les boutiques pour enfant avec Sept et Hermione…

La chambre de Tristan était presque terminée. Il ne manquait plus que le bébé et quelques jouets. Harry avait fait tout le nécessaire seul. Il aurait aimé que Draco l'aide pour cela aussi… Sa rancune augmentait de jour en jour et son désespoir avec. Il savait, lorsqu'il avait vu le visage furieux de Draco à Sainte-Mangouste, que cela se terminerait ainsi. Il savait que son mari était si furieux qu'il allait mettre leur relation en danger, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait à ce point-là.

Malgré sa fureur, Harry était fier de Draco, au fond de lui. Il suivait dans les journaux tous les travaux de son époux. Ses jugements étaient emprunts d'une justice noble et il mettait à mal la juge. La population sorcière était folle de lui. Les sorciers l'admiraient pour son charisme, sa beauté et surtout, pour son acharnement. Il était qualifié de 'redresseur de torts', de 'génie judiciaire'. Et tout doucement, la réforme se mettait en place. Et Harry se demandait souvent si, par hasard, il retrouverait son mari, une fois que tout serait terminé. Ou Draco continuerait-il au contraire ?

_« Je le reprendrais au théâtre sans hésitation ! »_ avait confié Blaise, lorsque Harry lui avait parlé un peu de son inquiétude de voir Draco poursuivre dans sa carrière.

Au moins, il savait que si son époux voulait arrêter, il aurait un travail. Mais voudrait-il arrêter… ? C'était ça, son inquiétude. Voudrait-il stopper ce travail prenant pour retourner sur les planches ? Ou continuerait-il et l'abandonnerait-il définitivement ?

Au fond de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas le croire. Draco ne le laisserait pas. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses… Surmonté tant d'épreuves. Il ne pouvait pas simplement le laisser… Il faisait juste ce que sa conscience lui demandait de faire : il faisait un travail parfait, afin de se débarrasser d'une menace trop grande pour lui et pour ceux qu'il aimait. Même si pour cela, il devait abandonner ces derniers pendant un temps. Mais ces manières de faire… Elle rendait Harry complètement fou !

Des petits pas courant dans la maison le sortit de sa morosité et il releva la tête. Il fut un instant surpris de trouver Rose face à lui puis sourit.

« La maman de Claire m'a raccompagné, dit-elle, les cheveux encore humides. C'était chouette ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire et il tendit les bras. Aussitôt, la petite fille vint se blottir contre lui.

« Pourquoi on a pas de piscine, nous ? demanda-t-elle.

– Tu aimerais une piscine ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

– Oui ! s'exclama la fillette. Ça manque… »

Harry sourit tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Il fit apparaître une brosse à cheveux et, tendrement, entreprit de les brosser.

« Alors je ferais construire une piscine, promit-il. Mais l'année prochaine. Pas cette année.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Rose.

– L'été est presque fini. Le temps que la piscine soit construite, tu ne pourras plus en profiter. Autant attendre, tu ne crois pas ? Tu l'auras pour la fin des examens de l'année prochaine, c'est promis… »

Rose eut un large sourire ravi et elle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue d'un Harry attendri.

« Merci, dit-elle. Tu es le plus gentil homme que je connais ! »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant parler.

« J'ose espérer que tu ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes ! A ton âge ! »

Rose sourit. Elle n'avait pas compris la plaisanterie, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il continua de coiffer ses longs cheveux tout en se mettant à fredonner. Un léger tremblement dans son ventre l'informa que Tristan aimait bien l'entendre chanter, aussi continua-t-il.

Lorsque Harry avait parlé à Dreyfus des caprices de son fils, le médicomage avait été surpris. Selon lui, un bébé n'était pas censé détourné la magie de son père ! Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et plus étrange encore était l'habitude que Harry avait pris de l'appeler Tristan. Il n'avait pas choisi de l'appeler ainsi, c'était simplement venu naturellement.

_« Avez-vous des membres de votre famille possédant un don de voyance, monsieur Potter ?_ avait demandé l'elfe. _Cela expliquerait fort probablement l'alchimie que vous avez avec votre enfant. Ce n'est encore qu'un fœtus. Vous ne devriez pas avoir une telle communication avec lui… Que vous soyez si… réceptif à lui pourrait venir de l'être qu'il sera plus tard. Enfin, cela dit, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée car je n'ai jamais vu ça… »_

Harry avait été inquiet. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il l'avait appelé Tristan. Il savait juste que c'était le prénom de son fils. Il n'en avait même pas discuté avec Draco. De toute façon, vue la présence si forte de ce dernier, il n'avait même pas son mot à dire !

Un élancement dans le ventre l'obligea à se calmer. Tristan n'aimait vraiment pas qu'il s'énerve et, malheureusement, cela arrivait encore souvent, depuis quelques temps. Un soupir se fit entendre et deux petites mains se posèrent sur ses joues. Sursautant, Harry leva les yeux vers une Rose attristée.

« Tu as l'air si triste, Harry… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Pendant un long moment, Harry la considéra, choquée.

« Mal ? dit-il. Non, tout va bien, je te remercie. Je réfléchissais juste… »

La petite fille hocha de la tête.

« Dis… Quand reviendra Draco ? Il me manque… »

Harry frissonna. Rose lui posait la question tous les jours.

« Bientôt, ma chérie, dit-il. Draco fait un travail important pour notre société, mais dès que ce sera terminé, il reviendra…

– Et il ne partira plus jamais ?

– Plus jamais, répondit Harry, bien qu'inquiet quant à la vérité de ses réponses.

– Alors vivement qu'il revienne ! » s'exclama l'enfant.

Harry ne fit que sourire à cette exclamation. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ?

**oOooOooOo**

Ce matin-là, lorsque Harry ouvrit le journal, il sut immédiatement qu'il aurait besoin de sa tisane pour rester calme. Il comprit également qu'il y avait de grandes chances qu'il voit enfin Draco, mais qu'il serait probablement en colère. Et étant donné sa propre rancune envers lui, il valait mieux qu'il prenne sa tisane, faute de quoi, cela risquait de mal tourner… En première page, le titre semblait presque ricaner alors qu'il le lisait :

_**La véritable personnalité de Draco Malfoy : Ce que le ministère vous cache !**_

_Depuis plus de deux mois déjà, vous avez sans doute remarqué que le __Ministère ne cessait de nous inonder de compliments pro Malfoy. Et bien que nous ne doutions pas que vous soyez déjà des adeptes sans restriction du jeune juge blond, nous nous devons de vous informer de l'imposture soigneusement orchestré par le ministère. _

_En effet, depuis deux mois, Draco Malfoy vous est dépeint comme une personne généreuse, bonne, au sens familial élevé, plein d'amour, honnête et surtout, juste. Mais êtes-vous suffisamment crédule que pour oublier ce qu'il fut, par le passé ? Avez-vous oublié que, par le passé, notre cher Draco Malfoy, celui qui est appelé le Juge de la raison, fut autrefois un des meilleurs __Mangemorts de Voldemort. Alors certes, Harry Potter s'est porté garant de lui lors de son procès, mais cela suffit-il à justifier cette soudaine confiance que place en lui le Ministère ? _

_Avez-vous oublié qu'il y a de cela seulement deux ou trois ans, Draco Malfoy tuait, violait et détruisait avec le plaisir macabre des confrères qu'il envoie à présent en prison ? Faut-il vous rappeler la famille Dieski dont il a tué impitoyablement le seul héritier m__âle le soir de Noël ? Faut-il vous rappeler la petite Eloïse Clark, à peine âgée de 8 ans, torturée et tuée par ses soins ? La liste des crimes perpétrés par Draco Malfoy est encore longue. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous cité les 1200 victimes de cet assassin que l'on a élu juge intérim (supplément en page 12. Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)._

_Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi le Ministère a-t-il jugé utile d'élire cet homme à la tête du département de la justice sorcière ? Notre ministre serait-il corrompu ? Nous n'ignorons pas, après tout, que sa famille possède d'étroist liens avec Harry Potter, le mari de Draco Malfoy…_

Harry dut interrompre sa lecture. La porte de la maison venait de s'ouvrir brusquement et il sentit avec inquiétude et bonheur l'esprit de son époux. Il était furieux, sans surprise. Bouillant de rage serait plus exact. Il préféra donc s'abstenir d'aller à sa rencontre, mais Draco le fit à sa place. Harry eut envie de pleurer de joie, presque. Même s'il était déformé par la haine, jamais un visage ne lui avait paru plus beau.

« Quelle garce ! s'exclama le blond, inconscient des pensées de Harry. Quelle salope ! Comment ose-t-elle recourir à de telles manœuvres pour m'atteindre ? L'arme à feu ne lui a pas suffit, il lui en faut plus ? »

Avisant le journal dans les mains de Harry, il le lui arracha des mains et, sous l'œil choqué de son époux, le déchira en deux pour ensuite le lancer par terre.

« Et toi, tu restes là, calme, dans ta putain de cuisine et tu lis comme si de rien était ! »

Harry leva la tête vers lui. Il resta un instant silencieux, figé, avant d'oser parler, bien qu'avec précaution.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda-t-il.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? imita Draco, furieux. Mais que tu aides, bordel ! Tu n'en as pas assez de rester stupidement dans cette maison à ne rien faire ! Tu pourrais au moins venir un peu à mon secours ! Je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul, Harry ! Tu pourrais te bouger un peu, plutôt que de m'envoyer de stupides lettres énamourées ! »

Harry eut un sursaut. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant l'habituelle colère envahir son corps ainsi que l'élancement au ventre qui l'accompagnait.

« Stupides lettres énamourées ? demanda-t-il. C'est ainsi que tu nommes mon appel envers toi ? Si tu daignais un peu te rappeler que j'existe, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'envoyer de stupides lettres énamourées !

– Tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurnicher parce que je ne t'ai pas sauté depuis quelques jours ! »

Harry crispa ses mains sur le bois de la table. Sauté ? Était-ce ainsi que Draco voyait leur relation, à présent ?

« J'ignorais que tu me sautais, dit-il, les dents grinçantes. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais que nous faisions l'amour…

– Ne m'emmerde pas avec tes préceptes fleurs bleues à la con ! Je donne une conférence de presse demain. Sois à l'heure et fais en sorte d'avoir l'air convainquant.

– Convainquant ? demanda Harry, les joues tremblantes d'indignation.

– Si tu es trop bête que pour comprendre, tu n'as qu'à demander à Dobby de t'expliquer, il comprend sûrement l'allusion ! Je rentre au bureau. A demain ! »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant un Harry outré dans la cuisine. Il l'entendit qui parcourait le couloir pour ensuite claquer la porte d'entrée. Au moment même où la porte se claquait, Harry sentit une rage débordante l'envahir. Comment osait-il le traiter comme une vulgaire potiche ? Comme une banderole qu'on brandissait devant la presse pour calmer les loups ? Et comment pouvait-il traiter ses préceptes de '_fleurs bleues à la con_' ? Et ce terme… Ce '_sauté_' ? Jamais il n'avait fait preuve d'aussi peu de respect ! D'aussi peu de… considération !

La rage le faisait suffoquer. Il sentait bien que l'élancement dans son ventre était de plus en plus intense mais il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Il ne pouvait plus. Un mois de silence, un mois d'indifférence pour ensuite être récompensé de sa patience par _ça _? Une intense lumière rouge se répandit brusquement dans la cuisine et, autour de Harry, les objets commencèrent à grincer et protester. La douleur à son ventre augmenta plus encore et, quelque part, tout au fond de lui, le pont qui le ralliait encore à Draco sembla se fissurer pour ensuite, brusquement, se rompre. La douleur qu'il avait au ventre explosa alors et augmenta d'une manière fulgurante tandis que le cœur de Harry battait de plus en plus vite, si vite qu'il lui faisait mal. Il ne voyait plus rien sauf du rouge et il haletait, grondait, criait presque sous la rage.

Une petite main vint brusquement prendre la sienne et il sursauta. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison et cette autre le regardait avec deux grands yeux noirs terrorisés. Rose n'avait heureusement pas été attaquée par la magie de Harry, sans quoi, il ne se le serait jamais pardonné. Ce n'était pas le cas de la cuisine qui semblait avoir été traversée par une tornade. Les armoires avaient été renversées, la table fendue en deux et les cadres avaient éclaté au mur. Même le carrelage s'était craquelé de rainures fines, mais profondes. Les vitres n'étaient plus que de petits morceaux sur le sol. Harry regarda le décor, à la fois choqué et pourtant, presque méchamment content. Il aurait voulu détruire toute la maison.

« Harry ? appela Rose, le sortant de son envie de destruction. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il la regarda, haletant encore de rage. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Ton frère est un connard ?

La douleur intense qui grandit brusquement dans son ventre l'empêcha de prononcer toute parole. Il haleta plus fort encore et se plia en deux, serrant son ventre avec ses bras et gémissant de douleur. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Il avait l'impression qu'un crochet venait d'entrer en lui et fouillait ses entrailles sans se soucier de savoir s'il abîmait quelque chose. Un sanglot lui échappa. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il fait à Tristan ?

« Harry ? appela Rose, paniquée. Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Tais-toi ! cria le brun, grondant de douleur. Rose… Cheminée ! Appelle Sev… Severus. Rogue. Poudlard ! »

La petite fille poussa un cri de frayeur alors que Harry tombait de sa chaise, seul meuble encore debout de la cuisine et elle courut jusqu'au salon. Harry l'entendit vaguement prononcer des mots, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait tellement mal. La douleur se propageait dans tout son corps et il eut brusquement si peur pour son enfant qu'il ne sut s'il priait pour rester en vie ou pour que son enfant aille bien. Et au fond, tout au fond de lui, une petite part de lui se désolait de voir le pont qui le ralliait à Draco en morceaux. Sans ce pont, il ne pouvait pas entendre les appels désespérés de Harry. Et quelque part, aussi contradictoire que cela puisse être, il en était heureux. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir !

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'une inconscience bienvenue ne vienne le saisir.

**oOooOooOo**

Une main douce passait sur son ventre dénudé. Une voix murmurait et quelqu'un pleurait, pas loin de lui. Harry émit un long gémissement. La douleur dans son ventre s'était apaisée, mais il avait toujours de longs élancements. Il ouvrit deux yeux fatigués et regarda qui lui palpait le ventre. Il ne fut presque pas surpris de rencontrer le regard désapprobateur de Dreyfus.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit de rester calme ? dit-il. Ne vous avais-je pas dit de vous ménager ?

– Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

– Pas autant que moi ! répondit l'elfe. Mais pour votre enfant, pas pour vous. Heureusement que vous vous êtes calmé, sans quoi, vous l'auriez perdu… »

Une énorme angoisse se répandit dans le cœur de Harry.

« Per… perdu ? balbutia-t-il.

– Calmez-vous ! ordonna aussitôt Dreyfus. Il va bien. Mais la coque protectrice s'est fissurée et vous devez absolument rester maître de vous. Compris ? »

Harry hocha difficilement de la tête, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Comment avait-il pu mettre la vie de Tristan en danger pour une simple petite querelle ?

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il, fixant son médicomage des yeux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour réparer ça ? »

Proche de lui, l'inquiétude des yeux verts de Dreyfus ne lui échappa pas. Il le regarda passer une main dans sa crinière châtain avant de souffler pour tenter de minimiser la situation et surtout, de le garder calme. Mais c'était trop tard. Harry était déjà terrorisé. Il sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il craignit de nouveau pour sa santé.

« En premier lieu, commença l'elfe, il va falloir prendre des potions. Beaucoup de potions. Elles auront pour but de solidifier la capsule, mais aussi d'apaiser votre magie qui bouillonne littéralement. Bien que vous ayez retrouvé votre calme, ce n'est pas son cas et il faut à tout prix l'apaiser avant la réception de la magie de votre enfant… »

Avec un frisson, Harry se rappela de ce que lui avait dit le médicomage, la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré.

_« Il est très important, pour la maturation de votre bébé, que vous restiez le plus calme possible. Si vous perdez le contrôle de votre magie, cela pourrait la pousser à s'attaquer à votre bébé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est grave que si ça n'arrive après cinq mois et entre temps, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. »_

Le délai de cinq mois approchait. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques jours… Aurait-il le temps de réparer la capsule protectrice et d'apaiser sa magie ? Et sinon, alors… ?

Une angoisse sans précédent se répandit en lui.

« Aurais-je le temps ? balbutia-t-il, tremblant de terreur. Dreyfus… »

L'elfe soupira, passant une fois de plus une main dans sa crinière.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Si cela allait mieux avec votre époux, je dirais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que vous y parveniez en quelques jours. Mais... »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel rapport avec sa dispute avec Draco ? Près de lui, il entendit un soupir. Tournant péniblement la tête, il aperçut Neville qui serrait une Rose en larmes contre lui et Severus qui le fixait d'un air soucieux.

« L'amour…, murmura Severus en croisant son regard. Votre magie est intimement liée à votre amour, vous le savez. Il suffit de voir le lien qui vous unit à Draco et les réactions qu'entraînent une union de vos deux corps. Votre magie est en pleine panique car… le lien a été rompu. Elle doit maintenant se contenir dans votre corps uniquement, ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis la création du lien qui lui servait de pont pour véhiculer entre Draco et vous… Alors elle cherche par tous les moyens à gagner de la place. Et… si lorsque le bébé recevra sa magie elle n'est pas apaisée, elle risque de voir la magie de votre enfant comme une ennemi et donc… »

Harry eut un frisson. Elle risquait de l'attaquer. De le détruire. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il ne put plus les contenir. Il se mit à hoqueter, terrifié.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-il. Draco… Il est devenu… Si méchant ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Comment faire pour que ça n'arrive pas ? »

Un long silence accueillit la question. Finalement, Dreyfus finit par répondre.

« Nous pourrions… Extraire votre magie.

– Extraire ma magie ? demanda Harry, surprit. C'est possible ?

– Oui, répondit Severus. Le problème… C'est que vous ne serez plus capable d'en faire. Nous vous en laisserions assez que pour aider la capsule à survivre, mais vous, vous ne pourriez plus du tout faire de magie… »

Harry déglutit. Plus du tout.

« Jamais ? demanda-t-il.

– Si, finit par répondre Dreyfus. Avec le temps, elle vous reviendra. Nous vous la rendrons, mais il faut savoir que transmettre de la magie prend du temps. Il faut que votre corps et elle s'accueillent mutuellement et… enfin… »

Harry déglutit. Il tourna la tête vers Dreyfus qui hésitait à poursuivre.

« Parlez, dit-il. De toute façon, ma décision est déjà presque prise alors… dites. »

Le médicomage détourna la tête.

« Les cas d'extraction de magie sont rares. Ils sont considérés comme un crime contre l'espèce sorcière, mais dans certains cas médicaux et si le patient l'autorise, nous pouvons le faire. Lorsque la magie est extraite, elle est placée dans un conteneur magique. Extraire de la magie est très facile… mais la remettre… Autant vous dire la vérité, monsieur Potter, dans les cas de transfusion de magie, nous avons presque toujours échoué et nous ignorons pourquoi, dans certains cas, cela a fonctionné. »

Un autre sanglot échappa à Harry.

« Et… est-ce qu'un sorcier peut … Vivre sans sa magie ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui, répondit aussitôt Severus. Nous pouvons. De même qu'un Moldu peut vivre sans un membre qu'on lui a amputé. Cependant… Vous serez plus vulnérable que jamais. Vous ne serez plus capable de voir certaines choses, de faire des choses… »

Harry frissonna. Dans leur bataille contre la juge, cette vulnérabilité était suicidaire. Et pourtant…Il passa une main sur son ventre, sentant parfaitement la petite capsule sous sa peau.

« Peut-on garder cela secret ? demanda-t-il, tournant deux yeux désespéré vers les deux hommes l'encadrant. Totalement secret ? »

Severus et Dreyfus hochèrent de la tête. Un peu plus loin, Neville fit de même et Rose, elle, se contenta de bégayer un oui fébrile.

« Alors enlevez-la-moi, murmura Harry. Enlevez-la… »

Dreyfus se leva, se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

« Je vais chercher le nécessaire. Severus, pendant ce temps, prenez les dispositions nécessaires. »

Le professeur de potions hocha de la tête pendant qu'il disparaissait dans un torrent de flammes.

« Harry, murmura Severus, il va falloir que tu partes d'ici. Tu dois aller dans un endroit où personne ne te cherchera. Un endroit où tu seras en sécurité le temps que la transaction se fasse, d'accord ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête. Un endroit sécuritaire ? Il y en avait-il un ? Il ne connaissait pas meilleur endroit que sa maison. Poudlard ? Non, sans magie, l'école lui apparaîtrait comme un champ de ruine.

« Darens, murmura Severus, le faisant sursauté. Il y a Darens… »

Le brun leva vers lui un regard surpris. Il sourit et hocha de la tête. Oui, Darens. Là où tout avait commencé… Là où il était connu sous le nom de Tobias Derson.

« Tu auras encore un peu de magie, comme te l'a dit Dreyfus, poursuivit Severus. Assez pour aider ton organisme à accepter les potions, mais aussi pour l'utilisation de portoloin, alors tu te rendras à Darens par ce moyen. Lorsque ton bébé aura atteint les cinq mois de création et qu'il aura reçu sa magie, nous commencerons à t'injecter une dose régulière de ta propre magie. Au début, nous irons lentement. Pas plus de quelques millilitres dans le corps. Puis, si celui-ci l'accepte bien et que ton bébé n'est pas attaqué, nous t'en donnerons chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne faut pas t'attendre à la retrouver entièrement avant d'avoir… donner naissance à ton enfant, cependant…

– Tristan, murmura Harry, continuant de caresser son ventre. Il s'appelle Tristan. »

Severus resta un instant silencieux puis finit par poser une main sur le ventre de Harry. Celui-ci sursauta, le regardant, angoissé.

« Je viendrais te voir chaque jour, promit-il. Neville également. Et Dreyfus. Et Rose t'accompagnera. Mais… Personne d'autre ne doit être avertit. Si par malheur ils en parlaient dans un couloir ou que ça venait aux oreilles de la juge…

– Je comprends, murmura Harry, fermant les yeux. Il faudra dire aux autres que je suis parti quelque part avec Rose… Dans un endroit calme pour me tenir éloigner des problèmes. Ça devrait leur suffire. »

Severus hocha de la tête. Un mouvement sur le côté informa Harry que Rose et Neville se rapprochaient. La petite fille vint prendre sa main pendant que Neville s'accroupissait à côté du sofa.

« Et pour Draco ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Il tenta de rester calme, mais il était encore furieux. Il secoua finalement la tête.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il en soit informé, dit-il finalement. Je lui laisserais un mot expliquant que je suis allé me mettre quelque part à l'abri. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour le reste. »

Le silence accueillit son choix. Harry leva les yeux vers ses amis, s'attendant à les voir désapprouver, mais Severus souriait.

« Pas si Gryffondor que ça, hein ? dit-il, amusé.

– Je ne saurais trop le dire, murmura Harry. Nous nous sommes disputés, tout à l'heure. Depuis qu'il est juge, Draco n'est jamais là et quand il rentre enfin, c'est pour faire preuve d'une méchanceté qui me… qui me rend furieux. »

Il souffla, tentant de se calmer.

« J'admets que je me suis énervé pour pas grand-chose. Il n'a jamais fait que sous-entendre que j'étais un faire-valoir, a dénigré notre amour et mes idées. En soi, je peux y survivre. Je sais que dans la situation actuelle, Draco ne peut pas simplement se montrer dévoué comme il l'a été jusqu'à maintenant. »

La cheminée crépita et Dreyfus en sortit, une caisse dans les mains.

« Cependant, continua Harry. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de m'avoir mis autant en colère. De m'avoir fait ce mal qui, à présent, me met dans une situation pire encore. À cause de lui, Tristan a bien failli être détruit et il n'est pas encore sauvé. À cause de lui, je vais peut-être perdre définitivement une part de moi-même. Je l'aime, bien sûr. Et je sais que j'ai été stupide de m'énerver ainsi. Mais… Mais si jamais Tristan devait mourir… ou si je ne devais plus jamais récupérer ma magie… Je ne le supporterais pas. Et je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. »

Neville ferma les yeux en l'entendant parler et il posa une main sur le front de Harry et un baiser sur sa tempe. La main de Severus sur son ventre sembla se faire plus tendre et la petite poigne de Rose sur la sienne se resserra.

« Je le comprends, dit Severus.

– Je le comprends aussi, murmura Neville.

– Je le comprends », intervint Dreyfus.

Harry leur sourit puis regarda Rose. La petite fille semblait perdue et Harry savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait, aussi se contenta-t-il de lui sourire et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec sa main libre.

« Tout ira bien, petite Rose. Ne te fais pas de soucis inutiles. »

La petite fille sourit alors et hocha de la tête. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autres paroles.

« Nous allons commencer », intervint Dreyfus.

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. L'elfe avait sortit un étrange réceptacle en verre ressemblant vaguement à un grand tuyau d'une dizaine de centimètre de diamètre. Le verre semblait épais et un petit embout en plastique en sortait. Une aiguille y était fixée et Harry eut un frisson. Neville, Severus et Rose s'éloignèrent, laissant ainsi l'elfe s'approcher.

« Ce ne sera pas douloureux, expliqua ce dernier. Cela va simplement vous fatiguer. Étant donné le niveau de votre magie, j'ai prit plusieurs cuves. Je pense que trois, voir quatre devrait suffire. »

Harry ne fit qu'approuver et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Dreyfus se pencher sur lui et il fut surpris en le sentant tâter divers endroit de son corps. Finalement, il sembla s'arrêter au niveau de la main droite.

« Bien, dit-il. Votre magie sera plus facilement extraite à partir de votre main. Vous êtes prêt ? »

Harry hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. Il sentit Dreyfus palper le dos de sa main puis une sensation de piqûre et d'intrusion lui signala que l'aiguille venait d'être introduite. Un sortilège fut murmuré et, tout doucement, Harry eut la sensation qu'on aspirait petit à petit sa vie hors de son corps. Il ne put retenir ses larmes qui recommencèrent à couler. Et jusqu'à ce que la quatrième cuve soit remplie, il pleura, les yeux obstinément fermés.

**oOooOooOo**

Croassings Road n'avait pas changé. Les arbres bordant la route étaient mieux taillés et les devantures de magasins proposaient des produits différents, mais c'était toujours la même rue. Les immeubles élégants s'élevaient toujours vers le ciel et Harry jeta un regard presque désespéré à celui qui allait l'accueillir pour un temps indéterminé. À ses côtés, Severus et Neville demeuraient silencieux, attendant qu'il se décide à avancer. Rose lui tenait la main et regardait le décor avec intérêt. Finalement, il se décida à avancer et entra dans son immeuble.

Comme il s'y attendait, le même portier était là et il le dévisagea avec stupeur avant de le saluer.

« Monsieur Derson ! s'exclama-t-il. Quelle surprise ! »

Harry lui sourit en réponse. Il était incapable de parler. Il se sentait misérable, vide et épuisé. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé tout son sang. Pourtant, aucune goûte n'avait été versée. On ne lui avait enlevé que sa magie… Son expression s'assombrit et il eut tout le mal du monde à sourire au gardien, à l'accueil. Celui-ci le fixait, stupéfait.

« Monsieur Derson, dit-il.

– Ma clef, répondit Harry. Pourrais-je… »

Le gardien la lui tendit aussitôt.

« Merci, dit-il. Ces deux personnes sont des amis. Ils viendront souvent me rendre visite. Quand à cette petite fille, elle vit avec moi.

– D'accord, monsieur, dit le gardien, l'air inquiet. Bienvenue chez vous. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il savait qu'il faisait peur. Que son visage était blême et ses yeux éteints. Il savait que son regard était vide, que ses épaules étaient affaissées, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si de rien était. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et ne jamais se relever. La main de Severus se posa sur son épaule et il se laissa guider vers l'ascenseur. Il eut conscience d'être monté dedans et d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton, mais il oublia tout le reste. Arrivé au second étage, il se laissa guider jusqu'à son appartement.

Ce fut à lui d'introduire la clef et de la tourner dans la serrure et il eut l'impression de replonger des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il y était venu seul, persuadé d'être atteint d'une maladie du cœur. Cette fois, il n'était pas seul, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi abandonné. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut presque surpris de tout retrouver comme avant. Les meubles, les couleurs… Rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement identique. Il déglutit et s'avança dans le salon. Aucune poussière. Aucune dégradation. Tout était maintenu dans son état de propreté par un sortilège de magie. Harry l'avait posé lui-même. Il s'avança dans cet appartement qui était redevenu son seul refuge mais il ne put allé plus loin que le divan dans lequel il se laissa tombé. Derrière lui, Severus referma la porte.

« Je vais ranger vos affaires dans votre chambre », dit-il.

Il traversa et entra dans la chambre bordeaux. Harry, lui fixait la télévision. Neville s'approcha de lui tandis que Rose partait à la découverte des lieux.

« Je vais aller faire des courses pour remplir ton frigo, annonça Neville, attirant ainsi l'attention du brun. Tu veux quelques choses de particulier ? »

Harry fronça un instant les sourcils puis soupira.

« Je vais te faire une liste… »

Il se leva et s'approcha du meuble de la télévision. En l'ouvrant, il ne fut même pas surpris d'y trouver de quoi écrire. Seul le silence régna alors qu'il rédigeait sa liste, tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Il savait l'appartement entièrement équipé, mais il lui manquait toutes la nourriture et aussi des draps pour les lits. Et des serviettes, pour la salle de bain… et le nécessaire de toilettes… Les mots semblaient sortir du stylo sans qu'il ait besoin d'y réfléchir. Il regardait cette longue liste, se demandant vaguement si Neville saurait tout acheter. Avait-il déjà fait les courses dans un supermarché moldus ?

« Voilà, dit-il, refermant son stylo et tendant le papier à son ami. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

– T'inquiète, répondit Neville. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de choses. Je reviens aussi vite que possible avec tout ça. »

Le jeune homme partit en courant de l'appartement. Soupirant, Harry retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait si fatigué.

« Harry ? demanda Rose. Je vais dormir dans la chambre verte ? »

Le brun eut un frisson. La chambre verte. La chambre de Draco.

« Oui, dit-il, un sanglot dans la voix. Moi… je dors… dans la chambre bordeaux. »

La petite fille hocha de la tête et elle dut comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser seul car après avoir pris le sac laissé par Severus, elle partit dans ce qui allait être sa chambre. Sur son canapé, Harry se plia en deux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer depuis que l'opération avait eu lieu. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus capable de faire autre chose que ça.

« Ça passera, dit Severus, revenu dans le salon. Avec le temps, tu te sentiras mieux… Pour l'instant, ta magie est partie et… et tu as subi un évènement pénible, avec Draco. Mais ça passera. Dans quelques jours…

– Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda Harry, levant une regard furieux vers lui. Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous avez déjà vu votre magie enfermée dans des cuves ? Vous avez déjà eu l'impression qu'on vous arrachait votre âme ? Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'être si seul, si terriblement seul que même s'il y a des gens autour de vous, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même dimension que vous ? QU'EN SAVEZ-VOUS ? »

Severus ne répondit pas et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il recommença à pleurer, incapable de se contrôler. Ce n'était pas que la magie. C'était aussi son lien avec Draco. Même si le pont avait été détruit par la fureur de Harry, le lien était encore un peu là. Avec la perte de la magie, il avait été totalement effacé et jamais Harry ne s'était sentit si enfermé en lui-même. Comme prisonnier de sa propre chair. Même les quelques sensations que lui envoyait Tristan n'étaient plus là. C'était par la magie qu'il était capable de les sentir !

Deux bras s'enroulèrent soudainement autour de lui et il fut plaqué contre un torse chaud. Une main plongea dans ses cheveux et son visage se retrouva immergé dans des cheveux qui semblaient habituellement gras, mais qui ne l'était pas. Et l'odeur…l'odeur d'épice, de fumée, d'humidité. L'odeur de Severus. Harry sentit la peine augmentée et elle le renversa. Il s'abandonna dans les bras offerts, pleurant plus fort encore.

« Tu ne seras jamais seul, Harry, lui fut-il dit. Neville et moi serons là. Rose et Tristan sont là. Ta magie… et Draco ne sont plus présents. Mais nous le serons aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de nous. Ne sommes-nous pas de la même famille ? »

Harry sursauta.

_« Malgré la haine passée entre vous, mon père et moi, Severus… je vous assure que vous faites partie de la famille ! »_

Cette phrase qu'il avait dit… Elle semblait remonté de si loin et pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Elle venait de loin… mais elle était si vraie…

**oOooOooOo**

Il était huit heures lorsque Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il avait peu dormi, comme chaque nuit depuis une semaine, mais il ne se réveillait généralement pas si tôt. Pourtant, ce jour là, il sentit qu'il devait se réveiller. Il y avait quelque chose d'important. De très important, ce jour-là. Il mit quelques temps à se rappeler quoi. Puis, brusquement, ses souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

_« Lorsque les cinq mois arriveront, venez me voir. Venez me voir à la Boucle… »_

Harry grogna. Comment était-il censé aller à la Boucle sans magie ? Il allait devoir attendre que Neville et Severus viennent… Heureusement, ceux-ci passaient tous les jours à la même heure… En attendant, il n'aurait qu'à attendre patiemment…

En se levant, pourtant, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre. Dans le miroir en face de lui, deux yeux dépourvus de toutes pupilles le fixaient.

« C'est le moment », dit la gardienne.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? Votre magie…

– On a dû me l'enlever, expliqua Harry. Elle était… un danger. Pour mon fils. »

La gardienne fronça les sourcils et le brun soupira. S'asseyant sur son lit derrière lui, il se mit à raconter. La jeune femme l'écoutait, fascinée.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Un lien détruit… et une magie instable ? … Vos amis viennent aujourd'hui ?

– Oui, répondit-il.

– Quelle heure ? demanda-t-elle.

– Dix heures, répondit-il.

– Dans ce cas, j'attendrais jusqu'à cette heure. Lorsqu'ils seront là, prenez vos cuves de magies et approchez-vous de ce miroir. Je vous emmènerais à la Boucle. Et nous règlerons cela ensemble. »

Harry la regarda. Sa respiration avait brusquement accélérée.

« Arranger ? demanda-t-il.

– Une magie ne doit pas rester dans une cuve, monsieur Potter. Elle doit soit être dans votre corps, soit dans le puit. Sans quoi, elle se dénaturera. Je pourrais en prendre soin pour vous. Et vous la rendre, lorsque votre corps sera prêt.

– Quand ? demanda-t-il.

– C'est votre magie qui le décidera d'elle-même, répliqua la gardienne. Êtes-vous d'accord ? »

Harry hésita une longue minute. Les cuves étaient soigneusement rangées dans sa garde-robe, mais si comme le disait la gardienne, le fait de la garder enfermé n'était pas une bonne chose alors…

« D'accord, dit-il. Je ne suis pas à ça prêt… »

La gardienne lui sourit.

« A tout à l'heure. »

Elle disparut du miroir. Harry le fixa encore un long moment, contemplant son reflet. Il était plus mince que d'habitude. Une barbe de trois jours assombrissait ses joues et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux le rendaient plus malade encore. Et surtout, il tremblait. Il ne cessait de trembler depuis qu'il avait perdu sa magie. C'était presque… maladif…

Un petit coup frappé à la porte le sortit de sa contemplation. Difficilement, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil, la petite Rose l'attendait, toute mignonne dans une petite robe orange pastel. Elle tenait dans ses mains un long ruban qui fit sourire Harry.

« Quelle coiffure, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il en allant chercher une brosse à cheveux pour ensuite aller s'asseoir dans le divan.

La petite fille vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

« Une queue, dit-elle.

-Alors c'est parti », dit-il.

Il se mit à coiffer les longues mèches blondes, se demandant vaguement ce que Draco devenait. Avait-il remarqué que le lien avait été détruit ? Était-il furieux contre lui parce qu'il n'était pas venu à la conférence de presse ? Probablement… Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Il y avait beaucoup plus important.

« Tout à l'heure, Rose, je vais devoir m'absenter. Mais je te confierais à Neville et Severus, d'accord ?

– D'accord », répondit la petite fille, calme.

Elle était incroyablement sage depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Darens et Harry ne pouvait que s'en vouloir. La pauvre petite devait passer le reste de ses vacances à jouer avec des enfants de son âge, pas enfermée dans un appartement en amérique. Il se devait de la distraire du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il n'y arrivait pas toujours. Le manque de magie le rendait fort peu amusant…

« Tu vas aller où ? demanda finalement la petite fille.

– Voir une vieille connaissance, répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, je ne sais pas si elle l'accepterait. Mais je ne vais pas y rester longtemps, de toute façon. »

Elle hocha de la tête alors qu'il rassemblait ses cheveux en une queue haute. Attrapant le ruban, il fit un nœud solide puis prit soin de le placer d'une manière plus mignonne. Quand ce fut terminé, il fit tourner Rose vers lui et sourit.

« Que mange-t-on, aujourd'hui, Princesse ? demanda-t-il.

– Pain perdu ! dit-elle aussitôt.

– Bien, alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! »

Il se leva, tenant fermement Rose dans ses bras. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Darens, Harry n'hésitait pas à cuisiner en compagnie de Rose. Bien sûr, il lui donnait les choses les plus simples à faire, comme touiller les œufs et le lait ou tremper la tartine dans le mélange lorsqu'il s'agissait de pain perdu. Si c'était des plats plus compliqués, il lui demandait de lui passer des ustensiles peu dangereux comme le fouet, une fourchette ou une cuillère. Parfois, il lui demandait de saupoudrer la viande de poivre et il vérifiait qu'elle n'en mettait pas trop. Visiblement, Rose n'avait pas hérité du gène de la catastrophe culinaire car elle se débrouillait bien, pour le peu qu'il lui donnait à faire.

_« Cela dit, Draco n'aurait même pas été capable de faire ce qu'elle fait, donc, je suppose qu'elle se débrouille… »_

Il sourit en repensant aux déboires de son époux avec la cuisine… Avant de s'assombrir considérablement. Penser à Draco le rendait malade. Il lui en voulait, bien sûr, mais une partie de lui ne cessait de supplier Merlin de le faire revenir et il se détestait pour ça. D'un autre côté, il aurait été heureux de le voir ramper devant lui et de lui donner quelques coups pour lui faire payer.

« Harry, la tartine brûle ! »

Le brun revint de nouveau à lui juste à temps pour sauver leur petit déjeuner. Un sourire coupable sur les lèvres, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, sans résultat. Heureusement, plus rien ne brûla et ils purent finalement passer à table. Pendant le petit déjeuner, Harry faisait toujours en sorte de discuter le plus longtemps possible avec Rose. Il savait qu'il n'était pas de bonne compagnie, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'ennuie, aussi l'écoutait-il avec attention. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle regardait à la télévision ou les jeux qu'elle inventait et ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle avait particulièrement aimé une balade dans Darens qu'ils avaient faite ensemble quelques jours plus tôt et il se promit de l'emmener une fois de plus.

Un pop fit sursauter Harry. Dans le salon venait d'apparaître Neville et Severus. Le premier souriait comme un dément alors que le second affichait encore un air morose.

« Et bien, dit le brun, amusé. Que de joie, Neville. Il y a eu un évènement ?

– Aucun, répondit le jeune homme. Je suis juste content de venir vous voir… »

Harry lui sourit en réponse. Il regarda l'heure. Ils étaient là plus tôt que prévu et c'était une bonne chose.

« Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose, dit-il, tout en se levant pour aller porter leurs assiettes sales dans l'évier.

-Je m'occupe de la vaisselle, dit Neville. Parles pendant ce temps-là… »

Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et, en quelques sorts, nettoya les diverses souillures entraînées par le repas. Harry regarda le phénomène avec une sorte de peine.

« Je vous ai déjà parlé de la gardienne de la Boucle ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondirent les deux hommes en cœur.

– Vous savez au moins ce qu'est la Boucle ?

– Le château où la bataille finale a eu lieu, répondit Severus, tout en allant s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

– Exact, répondit Harry, mais c'est aussi un centre de magie. C'est là que la magie des personnes mortes se rend. Là qu'elle est purifiée et envoyée ensuite aux nouveaux-nés lorsqu'ils atteignent cinq mois. »

Severus, tout comme Neville et Rose, le regardait d'un air ébahi.

« Vraiment, demanda-t-il. Comment le savez-vous ?

– Lors de la bataille finale, j'ai croisé ce centre magique et j'en ai rencontré la gardienne… Elle m'avait alors tenu des paroles assez mystérieuses au sujet de quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi… »

Il porta sa main à son ventre et sourit en croisant le regard amusé de Severus.

« Il sera vraiment plus puissant, dit-il. Si puissant en vérité que la magie ne peut pas lui être envoyé, comme on le fait généralement avec les autres enfants. Je dois me rendre à la Boucle pour qu'il la reçoive… La gardienne va venir me chercher dans quelques instants… »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent d'un air surpris. Rose, elle, semblait écouter vaguement. Visiblement, c'était trop compliqué pour elle.

« Elle veut également que je lui confie les cuves de magie, informa Harry. Selon elle, une magie enfermée se dénature. Je… Je pense que je vais la lui donner. Elle m'a dit que je pourrais la récupérer lorsque ma magie serait prête à revenir en moi. »

Severus fronçait les sourcils, pensif.

« Cette gardienne… elle ne peut de toute façon rien faire pour vous empêcher de la récupérer, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, elle ne peut pas, murmura Harry. Elle est au service de la magie. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est la protéger contre les personnes qui voudraient la voler. Mais elle ne régule pas son cycle ni sa destination.

– Je vois, murmura l'homme. Alors confiez-lui votre magie. Si comme elle le dit, la magie se dénature lorsqu'elle est hors d'un corps humain et qu'elle peut empêcher cela, il est possible que vous puissiez la récupérer plus facilement…

– C'est ce que je me suis dit également », répondit Harry.

Il frissonna brusquement. La porte de sa chambre venait de s'entrebâiller dans un long grincement et lorsqu'il regarda l'heure, il constata qu'il était dix heures.

« Je dois y aller, dit-il. Pouvez-vous prendre soin de Rose pendant mon absence ?

– Pas de problème, dit Severus. Pouvons-nous l'emmener se promener ?

– Vous pouvez, répondit Harry. Mais n'oubliez pas les clefs…

– Pas de risque », lui fut-il répondu.

Harry sourit et se leva, déterminé.

« Bonne chance, s'exclama brusquement Neville, le faisant sursauter.

– Bonne chance ! dit aussitôt Rose, souriante.

– Merci », répondit Harry.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers sa chambre dont il referma la porte. Sans surprise, la gardienne l'attendait dans le miroir.

« Prenez les cuves, dit-elle. Et traversez le miroir.

– Traverser ? demanda Harry. Je peux… »

Elle hocha de la tête et semble s'effacer. Déglutissant, Harry se dirigea vers sa garde-robe qu'il ouvrit. Là, quatre longs tuyaux de verre brillant d'un liquide rouge l'attendait. Il eut du mal à les prendre tous, mais il finit par y arriver en coinçant deux d'entre eux sous ses bras et en tenant les deux autres dans ses mains. Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers le miroir mais s'arrêta devant. Comment diable était-il censé passer avec les cuves ? Déjà sans, il avait du mal à l'imaginer alors avec !

Il hésita une seconde avant de tendre la main et l'un des tubes vers le miroir. Avec un sursaut, il sentit un liquide comme de l'eau dans sa main et il traversa. Il regarda le bout de la cuve disparaître, ainsi que son bras et sourit. Amusant, comme moyen de transport.

« Toujours plus que la cheminette, en tout cas », grogna-t-il.

Et sans plus s'inquiéter, il traversa le miroir, bien qu'avec difficulté étant donné son chargement.

Lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté, il faillit laisser tomber les cuves. Il avait déjà vu cet endroit, mais il était toujours autant impressionné. La salle était toujours aussi belle, avec ces énormes piliers entourés de lierre et de fleurs. Les papillons voletaient toujours ici et là et la fresque au plafond ne lui avait jamais parue aussi belle. Il laissa son regard errer sur la lune, la terre et même le soleil avant de baisser les yeux sur le bassin, au centre de la pièce. La gardienne, assise sur le parapet de pierre blanche qui entourait le bassin, le regardait, sans expression. Harry sursauta en constatant que de la magie pure s'élevait du bassin pour se transformer en une boule de dix centimètres de diamètres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, posant les cuves.

– La magie de votre enfant, répondit la gardienne. Elle sait qu'elle doit le rejoindre… »

Harry regarda la boule d'argent flotter doucement au dessus du bassin.

« Approchez, dit la gardienne. N'ayez pas peur… Ici avec moi, vous ne craigniez rien… »

Harry obéit, confiant. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il n'avait peut-être plus de magie, mais il savait encore ressentir la protection émanant de la gardienne. Plus il approchait et plus la sphère d'argent liquide semblait s'agiter. Un vague frémissement dans son ventre lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à se tenir au bord du bassin, aux côté de la gardienne.

« Vous devriez enlever votre haut », dit-elle.

Il obéit de nouveau, tirant son t-shirt froissé. D'un signe de tête de la gardienne, la sphère s'approcha doucement de Harry. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre et, à sa grande surprise, elle se fondit dedans. Il poussa un léger halètement. C'était froid et c'était bon, d'avoir de la magie en lui. Mais bien vite, elle sembla disparaître. Elle était déjà entré dans la capsule de Tristan et se mélangeait à lui. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur l'entourer et sourit. Il avait presque l'impression que son propre fils le prenait dans ses bras.

« Voilà, dit la gardienne. Maintenant, c'est terminé. »

Harry sourit. Il se sentait fatigué brusquement et il s'installa lui aussi sur le parapet. Il regarda vaguement la gardienne et soupira.

« Et pour ma magie ? » demanda-t-il, regardant les cuves.

La gardienne les regarda, elle aussi. Elle s'approcha d'elle et les prit une à une.

« Votre magie est agitée, dit-elle. Vous m'avez dit que vous partagiez un lien avec votre époux, non ?

– Oui, répondit Harry. Mais il a été… brisé.

– Non, fit la gardienne. Un tel lien ne se brise jamais. Il a pu être altéré, mais pas brisé. Cependant, cette altération a bloqué votre magie dans votre seul corps. Or, elle est habituée à pouvoir s'étendre à celle de votre compagnon, à se mélanger avec elle. Elle a donc paniqué. Elle ne comprend pas ce brusque retranchement que vous l'avez, inconsciemment, obligé à faire lorsque vous vous êtes énervé contre votre compagnon. Pour votre propre bien, celui de votre enfant et celui de votre compagnon, vous ne pourrez pas récupérer votre magie tant que ce lien ne sera pas refait… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Refaire le lien ? Mais pour cela il devait… Il baissa la tête.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas avant longtemps…, murmura-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, dit la gardienne. Votre magie sera en sécurité, ici… »

Et tout en parlant, elle jeta une à une les cuves sur le sol. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et Harry écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa magie se rassembler en une boule gigantesque et rougeoyante. Elle tourbillonna un instant sur place, puis se mit en mouvement. Elle fonça directement vers lui, mais un mouvement de la main de la gardienne l'empêcha de l'atteindre.

« Qu'est-ce que ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

– Elle ne peut revenir dans votre corps tant que le lien ne sera refait, dit la gardienne. Sauf si vous désirez tuer votre enfant…

– Non ! s'exclama le brun, s'éloignant de la boule rouge.

– Alors je l'empêche de vous rejoindre… »

Un autre mouvement de la main de la gardienne obligea la boule à se placer au-dessus du puit. Là, à la grande surprise de Harry, des filaments de magie pure s'élevèrent et l'attrapèrent pour l'attirer dans le bouillon argenté.

« Dans le bassin, elle sera protégée, expliqua la gardienne. Le moment venu, lorsque votre lien sera refait, je la laisserais partir.

– Comment saurez-vous si le lien est fait ? demanda Harry.

– Votre magie le saura. Je ne pourrais pas la contenir, lorsque cela arrivera. Même si elle n'est plus dans votre corps, elle continue de réagir à votre émotion. Je serais informée immédiatement par ses réactions. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il faisait de toute façon confiance à la gardienne.

« Vous vous en occuperez bien ? demanda-t-il pourtant.

– Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ici, elle est mieux que n'importe où… »

Harry hocha de la tête, regardant le bassin. Il se répugnait à s'éloigner d'elle. Il voulait rester près de sa magie… Il avait encore conscience d'elle, même si elle n'était plus avec lui.

« Tout ira bien, dit la gardienne. Vous devez partir… Empruntez le miroir, comme pour venir… Et ne vous inquiétez plus. Tout ira bien. »

Harry se tourna vers la gardienne.

« Avez-vous un nom, Gardienne ? demanda-t-il. Je n'aime pas de simplement appeler celle qui garde ma magie 'gardienne'. »

Celle-ci le considéra de ses yeux vides puis sourit.

« Il y a très longtemps, dit-elle. Avant que je ne devienne ce que je suis… On m'appelait… Giselle.

– Giselle ? demanda Harry. Bien… alors je vous appellerais ainsi. »

La gardienne se contenta de sourire puis, d'un mouvement de la main, lui indiqua le miroir. Harry hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers lui.

« Au revoir, Giselle. Merci pour votre aide.

– Au revoir », lui fut-il répondu.

Et doucement, il traversa le miroir, rentrant dans son nouveau chez lui.

**oOooOooOo**

La douleur… Elle se répandait en lui, comme un poison. Comme une sorte de vague déferlante qui frappait contre son corps, mais de l'intérieur. Quelque chose en lui était furieux. Quelque chose en lui voulait sortir. Mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il tentait de l'ignorer, il tentait de faire comme si de rien était, mais il avait si mal qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer.

Malheureusement, son travail s'en ressentait. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer aussi bien sûr les affaires qui lui étaient confiées. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir car dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait une énorme masse argentée qui rugissait de haine. Était-ce sa propre colère qui créait ce phénomène ? Il se sentait si… si seul. Si isolé. Si abandonné… Était-ce Harry qui lui envoyait ce message ?

Il avait honte. Honte de son comportement, de son éloignement. Des paroles qu'il avait dites… Jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte. Il n'avait pas osé retourner à Godric's Hollow. Harry devait le haïr, le mépriser. Harry… Malgré son désordre intérieur, il avait l'impression d'être totalement coupé de lui. Comme si Harry n'était plus là. Que devenait Harry ? Que faisait-il ? Le détestait-il ?

Draco savait qu'il était coupable. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à se comporter de la sorte… Mais il savait aussi qu'il était drogué au pouvoir. Il l'avait toujours été et probablement le serait-il toujours. Le pouvoir le rendait fou. Ça l'avait suffisamment rendu fou que pour devenir Mangemort. Et à présent… Il n'arrivait plus à se passer de son nouveau pouvoir. Le pouvoir de libérer ou de condamner. C'était grisant. C'était bon d'avoir la vie des autres entre ses mains. Il adorait ça. Déformation malfoyenne, à n'en pas douter. Son père devait hurler de rire depuis Azkaban. Surtout qu'à cause de ça, il avait probablement porté un coup dur à sa relation parfaite avec Harry.

Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Si Harry ne voulait plus de lui, que ferait-il ? Son amour pouvait-il être sacrifié pour le pouvoir ? Il savait que non… Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans Harry, mais il pouvait vivre sans pouvoir. Alors que devait-il faire ?

_« Rentrer à Godric's Hollow et t'excuser, sombre crétin. T'excuser, ramper, supplier, pleurer ! Si tu étais à la place de Harry, tu sais très bien que tu te jetterais par la fenêtre pour un tel comportement. Honte à toi ! Honte à toi !! »_

Draco soupira tout en écoutant un avocat faire un long plaidoyer. Il avait déjà compris que l'homme était coupable et ne comptait pas changer d'avis. Les preuves étaient accablantes et ce n'était pas ce ridicule petit discours sur la compréhension 'du désespoir de cet homme' qu'il allait changer son opinion. Huit ans de prison, voilà qui pourrait lui laisser le temps de désespérer !

Quand le discours prit fin, il eut conscience que tout le monde le regardait. Il se retint de grogner et prononça les paroles qu'on attendait de lui. Le visage de l'accusé se remplit de désespoir et il se retint de lui sourire moqueusement. Sombre crétin. Il avait tué et espérait encore s'en sortir ? Il fallait vraiment être optimiste !

_« Harry est un optimiste né… Je suis certain qu'il y aurait cru, lui aussi… »_

Il se secoua. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus fuir son époux plus longtemps. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait lui demander pardon ou il allait devenir fou. S'il devait être son propre juge, il se serait condamné depuis longtemps.

_« Mais Harry est un optimiste… »_

Se levant de son siège, il quitta la salle par une petite porte. Heureusement, c'était sa dernière affaire. Il s'était déjà arrangé pour avoir quelques jours de congé. Les affaires importantes avaient été reportées et les plus banales avaient été confiée à cette chère Julia Davis…

Draco eut un sourire moqueur. Son article stupide n'avait pas aidé la juge, loin de là. La communauté magique avait au contraire hurler au scandale. Aucune preuve n'indiquait que Draco était responsable de tous les crimes dont elle l'avait accusé si ce n'est les on-dit de certaines mauvaises langues. Et toutes les bonnes actions qu'il avait faites depuis quelques semaines prouvaient qu'il n'était pas un monstre, loin de là.

Après cet article, c'est de la juge que la communauté sorcière se méfiait. Lui, par contre, était inquiet. Une seule personne était au courant de tous les crimes qu'il avait perpétré et il pensait que jamais la juge n'irait trouver cette personne. Et pire encore ! Que lui avait-elle donné pour qu'il accepte de lui livrer toutes ses informations ? Draco était réellement inquiet. Il s'était arrangé pour savoir si, par hasard, rien n'avait paru suspect dans la vie carcérale de Lucius Malfoy, dernièrement, mais le directeur d'Azkaban lui avait promit que tout était normal. Malgré tout, Draco restait sur ses gardes.

Lorsqu'il transplana à Godric's Hollow, Draco eut immédiatement conscience que la maison était vide. Malgré tout, il entra et ne fut pas étonné de trouver chaque pièce totalement désertée. Il fut beaucoup plus inquiet en découvrant les placards de Harry vides et c'est en appelant Dobby de toutes ses forces qu'il tomba sur la lettre de Harry.

_Tous ces évènements m'ont fatigué. Je pars me reposer dans un endroit sécurisé. _

_Harry._

Un endroit sécurisé ? Quel endroit sécurisé ? Poudlard ? La maison de son parrain ? Les Weasley ? Severus ? Il y avait tellement d'endroits sécurisés. Lequel abritait Harry et sa sœur ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris la peine de l'en informer plutôt que de lui laisser une petite lettre aussi vague ?

_« A ton avis, crétin ? C'est peut-être parce que tu t'es conduit comme un vrai connard ? »_

Il se secoua. Bien sûr… Quelle autre raison aurait poussé Harry à être si flou ? Il méritait bien de retourner la terre entière pour le retrouver…

_« La terre ? … Idiot… Il y a un endroit sécurisé au monde où Harry a pu se rendre… »_

Bien sûr. Il devait être vraiment stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé du tout. Stupide ou trop centré sur lui-même… Il commençait à se haïr et ce n'était pas bon. En lui, il y avait encore cette sourde douleur qui s'agitait de plus en plus, selon sa propre haine de lui-même, sa colère ou sa culpabilité… Et ça faisait si mal…Tout particulièrement au niveau de la tête…

Secouant cette dernière, il repoussa ses pensées pour transplaner à Darens. Il fut un instant surpris. La sensation de transplanage avait semblé différente, comme si sa magie refusait de quitter l'Angleterre… Il refusa pourtant d'y penser et regarda autour de lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le salon de Darens vide. Harry pouvait très bien être allé se promener… Ou peut-être était-il en train de dormir. Afin de vérifier son hypothèse, il se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir avec surprise un Harry Potter sortir d'un miroir. Le brun, lui, figea en le voyant pousser la porte. Et brusquement, une onde dorée sortit du corps de Harry pour créer un dôme de lumière autour de lui. Draco regarda le phénomène, surpris. Pourquoi Harry se protégeait-il ainsi ? Et surtout… la couleur de la magie de Harry n'était-elle pas rouge ? Son époux, pourtant, semblait tout aussi surpris que lui. Il sourit finalement et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Du calme, Tristan, dit-il. Il est ton père, lui aussi… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Tristan ? Son fils ?

« Tu lui as donné un nom ? s'étonna-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Harry.

– Je ne lui ai pas donné, dit-il. C'est simplement ainsi qu'il se nomme. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire, ce charabia.

« Que… ?

– Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il s'appelait Tristan. Et ne me demande pas comment il me l'a fait comprendre, je ne le sais pas moi-même ! »

Draco acquiesça vaguement. Avec Harry, rien ne le surprenait plus, de toute façon.

« Et… Pour le dôme de magie ?

– Il vient tout juste de recevoir sa magie, répondit Harry. Et il s'en sert pour me protéger de toi. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son fils voulait-il protéger Harry de lui ?

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Je… je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

– Vraiment ? » se moqua Harry.

Il y avait une telle rage dans ses yeux. Une telle haine… Draco sentit la douleur en lui augmenter et il poussa un léger râle en plaquant sa main sur son torse. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il. Oui, bien sûr… Si ma magie devient instable, la tienne aussi… »

Draco le regarda, haletant. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Quoi ? dit-il.

– Tu es loquace, aujourd'hui, je trouve, dit Harry, tout en s'asseyant sur son lit. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? Tu n'as même pas senti que le lien qui nous unissait… n'était plus là ? »

Draco sentit un immense froid se répandre en lui. Le lien ? Leur lien ? Détruit ? Impossible. Il se mit à chercher en lui de toutes ses forces. Harry lui avait montré comment faire, par le passé. Et il cherchait, cherchait, secouant la tête en ne trouvant rien. Plus rien. Il était seul. Voilà donc d'où venait ce sentiment d'abandon. Leur lien n'était plus.

« Oh Merlin, gémit Draco, paniqué. Merlin, qu'est-ce que…. Ce n'est pas vrai… ça ne peut pas être vrai… »

Il leva vers Harry un regard désespéré. Et soudainement, il eut l'impression d'être à la place de l'accusé auquel il avait dit froidement qu'il allait être envoyé à Azkaban.

« Harry ? gémit-il. S'il te plait… »

Le brun le regardait, les yeux vaguement emprunt de tristesse.

« Il n'est pas détruit, dit-il. Il est simplement… altéré. Mais nos deux magies respectives ne peuvent plus circuler entre nous, alors elles paniquent. Elles paniquent et elles font n'importe quoi… tu as dû en ressentir quelques effets…

– Quelques effets ? S'exclama Draco. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me faire exploser de l'intérieur. Comme si elle essayait de… de s'étendre. D'avoir plus de place.

– Oui, murmura Harry. Ça résume assez bien ce que j'ai ressenti…

– Ce que tu as ? demanda Draco. Tu veux dire qu'il y a un moyen d'arrêter ça ?

– Il y en a un… Il faut simplement refaire le lien… »

Draco haleta.

« Refaire le… ? Mais… Si nous ne l'avons pas refait alors… ? »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète…

– Ne dis pas de connerie, Harry ! gronda Draco. Jamais je ne croirais que tu peux m'être infidèle. Jamais je ne…

– Alors quoi ? demanda-t-il. Alors tu crois quoi, Draco ?

– Je ne crois rien, je ne comprends pas, c'est tout ! Si le lien n'a pas été refait, comment se fait-il que tu ne souffres pas ? Ce n'est pas que je souhaite que tu souffres, mais… J'ai peur que tu n'ais fait pire encore ! »

Harry détourna la tête. Il plia ses jambes et les serra contre lui.

« Je suis enceint, Draco, murmura-t-il. Si ma magie panique, elle risque de détruire Tristan… Surtout maintenant qu'il a reçu sa magie… »

Draco sentit sa respiration s'arrêté.

« Tu n'as pas fait ce que je crois, n'est-ce pas ? Harry… »

Le brun releva la tête vers lui.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il. J'étais si en colère… Si furieux envers toi… Ma magie a altéré notre lien dans ma fureur contre toi et elle a attaqué la capsule de Tristan. Si je l'avais gardée en moi, elle l'aurait sans doute tué lorsqu'il aurait reçu sa magie… Je n'avais pas le choix, Draco…

– Tu aurais pu venir me voir ! s'écria le blond, terrorisé. Tu aurais pu me coller la raclée que je méritais et me demander de t'aider à reforger le lien. Bon sang Harry ! »

Il voulut s'approcher, mais le dôme l'en empêcha et il gémit de nouveau.

« Harry, dit-il, croisant le regard de son époux. Je suis si désolé… Je suis tellement désolé… »

À genoux devant le lit, Draco eut soudainement conscience que ça ne suffirait pas. Ce qu'il lui avait fait… Ce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire…

« Pardon, dit-il. Je ne mérite même pas que tu me regardes. Ni que tu me parles. Et encore moins de te demander de m'excuser. Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai été… si grisé par le pouvoir. Si… ça m'a tourné la tête. Je ne me contrôlais plus, je ne voyais plus que ça et je… Je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon comportement pitoyable… Aucune excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait… Bon sang… Je ne saurais jamais plus…

– Du calme ! intervint Harry, inquiet de voir Draco si bouleversé. Draco… Arrête ça. Tu es en partie responsable, c'est vrai, mais… je n'avais pas à me mettre aussi en colère. J'aurais dû rester calme et je…

– Tu aurais dû rester calme ? l'interrompit Draco. Harry, si j'avais été à ta place, je t'aurais tué pour ça ! Je t'aurais attrapé et je t'aurais tapé la tête sur un mur jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te pardonner ! Personne ne pourrait rester calme face à un tel crétin ! Et maintenant… Maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Et quand bien même tu pourrais, moi, j'en suis incapable. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Draco s'était levé et reculait, terrorisé. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été l'instrument déclencheur de ce qu'était devenu Harry. Un être vide. Vide de sa magie. Un Cracmol ! Et tout ça parce qu'il avait été aveuglé par le pouvoir. Sa haine envers lui-même n'avait plus aucune frontière. Il eut vaguement conscience qu'Harry l'appelait, mais il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il devenait tout doucement fou. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

_« Par ambition, j'ai encore fait du mal à ceux que j'aime… Ne puis-je donc pas apprendre de mes erreurs ? La mort de ma mère… n'était-ce pas déjà suffisant, pour m'apprendre une bonne fois pour toute à réfléchir avant d'agir ? »_

Il transplanait. Il ne savait même pas où. Sa magie était devenue folle et il la laissait faire. Mexique, Chine, Angleterre, France, Russie, Australie, Angleterre, Angleterre, Angleterre !

Il cessa de bouger. Il en fut un instant déstabilisé. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Jamais il n'avait transplaner aussi vite et autant. Le sol semblait presque instable…

« Vous voilà », dit une voix douce.

Draco releva la tête et poussa un cri. Devant lui, auréolée de son mystère, la gardienne de la Boucle souriait.

A suivre.

Et voilà le chapitre suivant ! Je suis désolé, j'ai un jour de retard ! mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on sort en boîte entre amie, on a tendance à oublier ce qu'on doit faire ! lolll ! Surtout quand on revient à 4h du mat et qu'on est crevée !

Breeff ! J'espère que cette fin (sadique, je trouve) vous a plu et je vous dis à dans un mois ! pars en gambadant et en jetant des petites fleurs par-dessus son épaule


	25. La fin d’un amour

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Navré pour le retard… Je ne peux vous promettre que cela n'arrivera plus… Mais je vais faire mon maximum. Gros bisous à tous.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le Ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis semble détestée Draco et a répandu de vilaines paroles sur son sujet…

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide-burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçus que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribes les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travaille dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Mais d'autres problèmes se posent, dont la Gardienne qui fait deux apparitions inattendues et la découverte de Rose Malfoy, demi-sœur de Draco. Celui-ci est bien déterminé à l'adopter, mais pour se faire, il doit se lancer en guerre ouverte contre la juge, ce qui est dangereux étant donné l'état de Harry, mais aussi parce que la juge a à sa botte les anarchistes qui avaient suivit Lucius.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

Papa Lucius fait du chantage, Fiston cède et entraîne indirectement la mort d'un gardien, mais la garde de Rose lui est accordée... Cela dit, la juge n'a pas dit son dernier mot...

**Chapitre 25**** :** La fin d'un amour

_Il transplanait. Il ne savait même pas où. Sa magie était devenue folle et il la laissait faire. Mexique, Chine, Angleterre, France, Russie, Australie, Angleterre, Angleterre, Angleterre ! _

_Il cessa de bouger. Il en fut un instant déstabilisé. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Jamais il n'avait transplaner aussi vite et autant. Le sol semblait presque instable… _

_« Vous voilà », dit une voix douce. _

_Draco releva la tête et poussa un cri. Devant lui, auréolée de son mystère, la gardienne de la boucle souriait. _

**oOooOooOo**

« Vous ? » demanda Draco, tout en regardant autour de lui.

Comment avait-il atterri à cet endroit ? Bien sûr, il avait laissé sa magie le guider, mais pourquoi là ? Pourquoi pas ailleurs ?

« Je vous attendais, dit la gardienne. Venez. »

Elle entra dans le château. Pendant un instant, Draco pensa partir. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas la suivre et retourner auprès de Harry. Mais brusquement, sa culpabilité lui serra le cœur. Harry… Harry qui avait été obligé de donner sa magie, par sa faute… Harry qui avait souffert de son ambition stupide !

D'un pas résolu, il avança jusqu'à entrer dans ce sombre château qui lui faisait peur. Il sentait maintenant ce que Harry pouvait ressentir, lorsqu'ils y étaient venus lors de la bataille finale. Il ressentait toute cette magie qui suintait des murs. C'en était presque étouffant !

« Où… ? »

Il ne termina pas sa question. Il savait où elle l'emmenait. Et sans discuter, il descendit le long de cet escalier mince qu'il avait déjà emprunté quelques années plus tôt. Il suivit la gardienne sans protester, jusqu'à arriver dans ce couloir où une fresque immense représentait la pièce vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Et quand il franchit la porte qui se referma seule derrière lui, il haleta. Sa fascination pour le bassin n'avait pas baissé d'un iota, malgré le temps. Fascination rendue plus forte par l'énorme masse rouge qui s'en extirpait. Cette masse qui volait vers lui, tournait autour de lui et caressait son corps, comme heureuse de le retrouver. Il ne put retenir un gémissement. C'était comme si Harry le caressait, sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Il se réveilla en croisant le regard de la gardienne.

« C'est la magie de Harry, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle ici ?

-Il me l'a confié, répondit la jeune femme. En attendant que le lien soit solidifier… »

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Et comment… ?

– Vous savez la réponse, interrompit la gardienne. Vous savez comment solidifier ce lien… Mais en attendant que vous le fassiez… Je dois vous prendre votre magie… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et recula, son cœur battant la chamade. Sa magie ?

« Pourquoi ? dit-il, effrayé.

– Parce qu'elle est instable, répondit la gardienne. Vous devez être au même niveau magique que votre époux, sans quoi, le lien ne sera pas bon… »

Draco hésita. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Etait-ce une bonne chose de lui confier cette magie auquel il tenait tant ?

Pendant un instant, il laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de celle de Harry. Cette boule d'énergie qui ne cessait de passer le long de son corps, comme ravie de le revoir… Harry l'avait donné pour le bien de leur enfant. Il l'avait donné parce qu'il lui avait fait tant de mal… Ne pouvait-il pas faire le même sacrifice ? Pour eux…

_« Dans la situation actuelle…_

– _Peu importe cette stupide situation !_

– _Si la juge l'apprend…_

– _Je m'en fous !_

– _Mais c'est dangereux ! Tu ne pourras plus les protéger !_

– _Je les protégerais de mon corps, si je ne peux le faire de ma magie. Tais-toi, stupide conscience. C'est ce que je dois faire ! »_

Malgré cela, il hésita. Il déglutit un long moment pour ensuite regarder la gardienne.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, dit-il. Et prenez bien soin d'elles. »

La gardienne lui sourit.

« Je vous le promets. »

**oOooOooOo**

Harry était paniqué. Il tournait en rond dans le salon, l'angoisse serrant si fort son cœur qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Où était allé Draco ? Il avait l'air si effrayé, si… Si coupable ! Bien sûr, il avait de bonnes raisons de se sentir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'aidait à ne pas s'inquiéter.

_« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas simplement resté près de moi, idiot ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ailles ailleurs ? »_

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna, effrayé et écarquilla les yeux en croisant le regard vide de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui se… ? »

Il tremblait si fort que Harry n'hésita pas avant de s'approcher de lui. Malheureusement, le dôme doré apparut de nouveau.

« Tristan ! gronda le brun, furieux. Cesse immédiatement ! Enlève ça ! Allez ! »

Il fallut attendre quelques secondes avant que le dôme ne s'efface tout doucement et le temps qu'il disparaisse, Draco était tombé à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps.

« Draco ! s'exclama Harry, le rejoignant sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dra… »

Il se tut. Ce regard vide… Ces tremblements… Et ce désespoir… Il le connaissait bien. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et il le serra contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il.

– Elle a dit que le lien ne serait pas bon si je possédais encore ma magie… Que je devais être au même niveau que toi… Et ta magie avait l'air si contente de retrouver la mienne… Et puis… Je pouvais bien faire ça, non ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et l'écarta de lui. Il eut un léger sourire tout en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Pour que je te pardonne, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

– Non, répondit Draco, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Pour que je me pardonne. »

Harry ferma un instant les yeux et le serra contre lui.

« Je sais que tu aurais fini par me pardonner ça… Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me regarder longtemps dans un miroir en sachant le mal que je t'avais fait. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je me sens vide… »

Harry resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, dit-il. Avec le temps… »

Il resta un instant silencieux, regardant sa chambre. Il finit par se lever et, tirant Draco par le bras, l'obligea à faire de même. Il le conduisit jusqu'au lit où il l'obligea à se coucher.

« Reste ici et repose toi, dit-il, passant une main sur son front. Ce genre d'épreuve fatigue énormément et tu as besoin de dormir… Tu avais déjà d'énormes cernes tout à l'heure, je n'ose pas imaginer maintenant que tu n'as plus ta magie… »

Draco se laissa faire sans discuter. Que pouvait-il dire, de toute façon ? Sauf peut-être…

« Je suis désolé…

– Je sais, répondit Harry, tout en passant une main sur son front. Tais-toi et dors…

– Mais je…

– Je sais… Dors ! »

Draco lui fit un léger sourire et ferma les yeux. Harry poussa un long soupir. Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire, maintenant ? Tous les deux sans magie, si ce n'est un petit fond que leur avait laissé la gardienne… Et si la juge l'apprenait ?

_En tant que juge, Draco ne peut pas rester longtemps éloigné… Alors… Que va-t-il se passer ?_

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'étonna. Puis il se souvint que Severus et Neville avaient emmené Rose pour une balade. Sortant de la chambre dont il referma vivement la porte, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le professeur de potion, étonné.

– Draco dort, expliqua Harry. Il n'a plus sa magie lui non plus. »

Les deux adultes semblèrent stupéfaits et Harry soupira. Il allait encore devoir tout expliquer et il ne savait pas comment le faire. Lui-même ne comprenait pas tout. Il s'installa dans le divan et se mit au travail. Assise près de lui, Rose ne semblait rien comprendre et elle n'était pas la seule. Severus et Neville non plus.

« Mais quand votre premier lien a été fait, vous n'étiez pas au même niveau ? Alors ça n'a pas de sens, dit Neville.

– Je sais, répondit Harry. Cependant, je fais confiance à la gardienne. Si elle le dit, c'est que c'est vrai…

– C'est tellement vous, ça, constata Severus, moqueur.

– Je n'ai pas envie de rire, râla Harry. Et j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un service… Pourriez-vous garder Rose un petit moment ? Je crois que Draco et moi avons besoin de nous retrouver un peu… Et… enfin… Si nous devons refaire le lien…

– C'est d'accord, interrompit Severus. Pas besoin de tout expliquer, nous la prendrons… »

La fillette tira sur le t-shirt de Harry.

« Mais… Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ? »

Harry souffla. Comment expliquer à une enfant que ce qui allait se passer entre Draco et lui dans cet appartement n'était pas le genre de chose auxquelles elle devait assister à son âge ?

« C'est… quelque chose que nous devons faire seuls, dit-il. Il ne faut pas que nous soyons distraits, car ça demande beaucoup de concentration, tu comprends ?

– Pas très bien, répondit Rose. Mais si c'est important, alors j'irais avec eux…

– Cache ta joie », siffla Severus.

Neville éclata de rire et Harry pouffa.

« Nous allons partir, alors, dit le botaniste. Plus vite vous commencerez, plus vite vous les retrouverez. Votre magie… Tout comme votre complicité. »

Harry sourit à son ami.

« J'espère bien, dit-il. Rose… Tu vas chercher quelques affaires dans ta chambre ?

– Voui », dit l'enfant, courant dans la pièce verte.

Harry poussa un long soupir.

« On remonte le temps, Potter ? demanda Severus, amusé.

– J'en ai l'impression, dit-il. Même si la situation est différente… J'ai vraiment l'impression de remonter le temps… »

L'homme approuva de la tête alors que Rose revenait avec un petit sac.

« Elle aime bien qu'on la coiffe, le matin, dit soudainement Harry à Neville. Tu t'en chargeras ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Neville. Nous prendrons soin d'elle. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Merci », dit-il.

Neville hocha de la tête en réponse alors qu'il prenait le sac de Rose. La petite fille s'approcha de Harry pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

« À bientôt, alors, Harry…

– À bientôt, Princesse, répondit-il. Sois sage avec eux… Severus n'aime pas trop les bêtises… »

En réponse, le professeur de potions siffla, ce qui fit rire les deux autres adultes. Harry eut du mal à les regarder partir, plus parce qu'il avait l'impression de se débarrasser de Rose qu'autre chose. Pourtant, lorsque la porte se referma, une partie de lui fut heureuse. Il avait Draco pour lui tout seul pendant un temps encore indéterminé…

**oOooOooOo**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, bien des heures plus tard, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le sifflement de Harry dans la pièce d'à côté. Visiblement, son époux devait cuisiner, car il entendait aussi le bruit habituel qui régnait dans la pièce préféré de Harry. La seconde chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il tremblait encore. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps se lamentait. Cette perte était si grande… Et si terrifiante. Et s'il ne la récupérait jamais ? Pourrait-il le supporter ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelque chose tomber. Sortant du lit, il remarqua que sa jolie robe de cour était froissée et s'en débarrassa pour finir en pantalon et chemise noire. Sortant de la chambre, il resta un instant immobile alors qu'il regardait Harry virevolter dans la cuisine. Comment avait-il pu rester loin de lui si longtemps ? Tout ça pour un peu de pouvoir ? Harry n'était-il pas… cent fois mieux que le pouvoir ?

_C'est lui, en fait, mon pouvoir…_

Draco eut un léger sourire et s'approcha. Comme autrefois, il s'assit sur un tabouret devant le comptoir et le regarda qui cuisinait. Harry l'avait remarqué, mais comme autrefois, il ne dit rien. À la place, il sourit et continua son activité. Draco le regarda remuer le contenu de la poêle et de la casserole comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Lui était en fait impressionné… Il faut dire que les seules fois où il avait tenté de faire la cuisine avait vraiment été catastrophique. Un sourire amusé orna ses lèvres.

« À quoi penses-tu donc ? demanda Harry, tout en continuant de surveiller la cuisson.

– À mes expériences culinaires, répondit Draco, tout en se levant pour aller prendre deux assiettes qu'il posa sur le comptoir et les couverts allant avec. Tu sembles trouver ce que tu fais si simple… Alors que moi, dès que je touche à un ustensile de cuisine, j'échoue lamentablement…

– Toi c'est les potions, moi c'est la cuisine, répliqua Harry. Il faut bien équilibrer les choses… »

Draco sourit en l'entendant parler. Il le regarda placer les aliments dans leurs deux assiettes et couper le gaz de la cuisinière. Puis il vint s'installer à côté de lui et ils mangèrent dans un silence presque agréable. Il l'aurait été totalement si la tension n'avait pas été présente. Certaines blessures mettent du temps à se soigner.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils firent la vaisselle ensemble. Harry lavait et Draco essuyait et rangeait. Au fil de leurs activités, ils commencèrent à se détendre totalement et finirent installer dans le canapé.

« Combien de temps peux-tu rester loin du tribunal ? demanda finalement Harry, tout en fixant la télévision.

– Trois jours, dit Draco, souriant.

– Quelle ironie, murmura Harry. Nous avons donc trois jours… »

Draco hocha de la tête. Trois jours… Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dû se séparer, deux ans auparavant, avant d'aller affronter Lucius.

« Je pense que nous avons un problème avec les délais de temps, dit Draco. Sans quoi, il ne nous resterait pas toujours plus que trois jours… »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. C'était vrai, ils devaient avoir un problème avec ça…

« Je suis désolé, dit encore Draco.

– Je sais, répondit Harry. Je sais… Je sais pourquoi tu as agi tel que tu l'as fait. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es éloigné, pourquoi tu étais aussi en colère. Je sais aussi que tu ne pensais pas tout ce que tu as dit… Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si tu vas recommencer ou pas…

– Jamais, gronda Draco. Jamais, Harry… Je… Je ne ferais plus cette erreur. Je l'ai déjà fait deux fois…

– Jamais deux sans trois…

– Fais-moi confiance, cette fois, cette expression ne sera pas vraie. Je ne te ferais pas de mal…

– Je sais… Je sais tout ça. J'ai confiance en toi. Je suis juste un peu meurtri dans mon amour propre… Et je me sens fatigué, aussi… »

Draco poussa un soupir et tourna la tête vers lui. Il le regarda et, de sa main tremblante, caressa sa joue. Il laissa sa main descendre dans son cou puis le long de son torse pour enfin rejoindre son ventre.

« Pardon, Tristan, dit-il. A toi aussi, je demande pardon… »

Il ne se passa rien. Mais Harry savait que si le dôme n'était pas réapparu, c'était que Tristan n'était pas en colère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, tout en le regardant. Il ne t'en veut pas… Et moi non plus…

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Draco. Comment peux-tu me pardonner ça ?

-Ne t'ai-je pas épousé pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ? »

Draco le regarda un long moment, surpris. Il finit par sourire et se pencha sur lui pour embrasser son front.

« Alors fais-moi confiance, Harry… Je te jure de ne plus te donner que le meilleur de moi, aussi longtemps que je vivrais…

-Tu as intérêt à la tenir, cette promesse, marmonna le brun. Tu as intérêt, crois-moi ! »

Draco répondit par un sourire. Au fond de lui, pourtant, il se jura qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal une fois encore.

Levant la tête vers Draco, Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir, je crois, dit-il. Tu trembles si fort…

-C'est normal, répondit Draco. J'ai encore un peu de mal à supporter le vide en moi…

-Je sais… Moi aussi. »

Le blond le regarda en souriant. Il se leva et le prit par la main pour le tirer vers la chambre. Avant d'y entrer, pourtant, il alla verrouiller la porte et éteignit toutes les lampes ainsi que la télévision.

« Je ne sais pas si nous allons récupérer nos magies ce soir, dit-il, tout en rejoignant Harry. Mais ce soir, en tout cas, je veux te faire l'amour… Il n'y a que quand je suis dans tes bras, que je me sens complet… »

Harry le regarda un instant, étonné. Puis il secoua la tête en souriant.

« Tellement romantique, comme phrase, Draco, dit-il. Devrais-je la faire publier dans la Gazette, histoire de prouver au monde entier que le monstre est en fait un agneau ? »

Le blond rit tout en le poussant sur le lit.

« Seulement si tu veux que les loups partent à ma recherche… »

Harry sourit à son tour avant de l'attirer contre lui.

« Comme c'est étrange, dit-il. Pourquoi sommes-nous en train de refaire un lien que nous avons fait lorsque nous étions ici, il y a de cela deux ans ?

-Parce que je suis un idiot, répondit Draco. Et… parce que c'est ici que ça doit être fait… »

Harry se contenta de l'embrasser. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce simple contact. Leurs corps tremblaient déjà si fort… Ils ne savaient même plus si c'était à cause du manque de magie ou autre chose. Ils s'en fichaient.

Draco se sépara un instant de Harry pour commencer à lui enlever ses vêtements et l'autre se laissa faire, en silence, sans rien dire. Ils souriaient tous les deux, confiants. Récupéraient-ils leur magie ce jour là ? Peu importait, au fond, tant qu'ils se récupéraient…

« Nous n'avons jamais été séparé, en vérité, murmura Draco, devinant les pensées de Harry. Nous avons toujours été uni… Si ce n'est par ce lien d'amour… au moins par nos deux cœurs et par les liens du mariage… »

Harry sourit. C'était vrai… Draco ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, mais ils n'avaient jamais été si seuls, en vérité. Même loin, ils seraient toujours ensemble…

Harry renversa la tête en arrière alors que Draco commençait à embrasser son cou. Il le sentit qui le caressait, le léchait, le mordait et le déshabillait. Il sentait aussi la peau de Draco contre la sienne. Il se sentait bouger, gémir, soupirer. Il se sentait brûler de plaisir sous les mouvements du corps de Draco… Et pourtant, il était si loin… Quelque part, tout au fond de lui-même. Il se tenait au bord d'un pont détruit. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Draco qui le regardait. Ils attendaient…

Et au même rythme des mouvements de leurs hanches, des pierres apparurent. L'une après l'autres, elles se posèrent devant eux. Et à chaque pierre, ils avançaient, se rapprochant du centre du pont. À chaque pierre, ils gémissaient plus fort. Le mouvement s'accéléra. Le pont était presque complet lorsque deux énormes soleils les envahirent. Un soleil rouge et un autre argenté. Ils n'y firent même pas attention. À la place, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre et s'étreignirent, poussant un cri d'extase et déclenchant un véritable feu d'artifice de magie.

Étendus sur leur lit, couverts de sueur, ils ne remarquaient rien. Ils savaient juste que leur lien était de nouveau présent et qu'ils n'étaient et ne seraient jamais plus seuls. Le désir les surprit de nouveau et ils recommencèrent à bouger. Encore et encore. Leurs mains se cherchaient et leurs bouches s'embrassaient avec force. Un mois sans se toucher ni se voir…

_Plus jamais !_, pensèrent-ils.

**oOooOooOo**

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps déjà. Draco regardait Harry dormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus beau qu'à cet instant. Et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Il sentait cette magie qui circulait en lui. Il sentait aussi cet amour si fort… Et surtout, il ne s'inquiétait plus. La juge pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait… Rien ne l'empêcherait de rester auprès de cet homme, pas même la mort. Un léger sourire joua sur le visage de Harry et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Tant de détermination, dit-il, la voix rauque. C'est à quel sujet ? »

Draco eut un léger sourire et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il ne pourrait jamais plus résister à ce visage et encore moins à ces yeux brillants. Comment avait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Il laissa sa bouche partir à la découverte de la peau de son amant. Car il était son amant avant toutes choses.

« Draco, gémit Harry, ses jambes entourant déjà la taille du blond. Nous venons tout juste de nous réveiller… Ne crois-tu pas que nous devrions… attendre… un peu ?

– Attendre quoi ? demanda l'autre. Je ne peux pas attendre quoi que ce soit… Je veux juste t'aimer… »

Harry eut un sourire et il gémit de plus belle. Il adorait lorsque Draco était si motivé. Les yeux mi-clos, il savoura cette bouche qui descendait le long de son torse, s'attardait sur son ventre et son nombril avant d'aller engloutir son sexe tout entier. Il poussa un gémissement, fermant totalement les yeux. Il sentit quelque chose crépiter autour de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait que cette bouche et cette langue délicieuse. Et ces doigts qui entraient en lui, allant et venant.

« Draco, je t'en prie, murmura-t-il. Ne me fais pas attendre… »

Le blond ne répondit pas. À la place, il entreprit de simplement lui donner de petits coups de langue, ce qui fit crier Harry d'impatience. Riant, Draco finit par revenir sur lui, Harry entourant aussitôt sa taille de ses jambes.

« S'il te plait, dit-il, les joues rougies et le souffle déjà court.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique, quand tu me désires, murmura Draco, allant sucer la peau de son cou. Mais tu ne seras jamais aussi beau que lorsque tu jouis… »

Doucement, Draco commença alors à entrer en lui, lui arrachant un cri de satisfaction. Les mouvements furent lents, au début. Mais bien vite, Draco ne put résister à l'envie de se mouvoir plus vite et plus fort en son amant. Il adorait ça… Il adorait vraiment s'enfouir ainsi en lui, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il adorait voir Harry perdre tout contrôle. Voir ses joues devenir rouges, ses dents mordrent ses lèvres, ses mains serrer soit son corps, soit les draps… Et ses larmes de plaisir qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux… Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Il ne pourrait jamais s'arrêté.

À quelques secondes près, il devina qu'Harry allait jouir. C'était facile de le deviner. Son amant semblait ne plus rien contrôler, il levait ses hanches vers lui presque frénétiquement et tout son corps tremblait. Le brun finit par pousser un cri plus fort que les autres et écarquilla les yeux, offrant ainsi à Draco la vue de sa perte de conscience totale. Et ce dernier ne put y résister. Dans un grondement, il jouit à son tour, heureux. Il eut tout juste le temps de se décaler un peu avant de s'effondrer dans leur lit, le souffle court.

« Je voudrais commencer chaque matin ainsi, murmura Harry, à côté de lui.

– Vendu ! » s'exclama Draco, riant.

Harry eut un large sourire en l'entendant.

« Je suis heureux, maintenant, dit-il, les yeux fermés.

– Alors tout va bien, répondit Draco, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.

– Pas si bien, dit brusquement son amant. J'ai… démoli la cuisine de Godric's Hollow…

– Ah ? demanda le blond. Quand j'y suis allé, je l'ai vue exactement comme d'habitude…

– Vraiment ? s'exclama Harry. Alors cela veut dire que Dobby l'a réparée !

– Tu crois ? demanda Draco. Tant mieux… J'aime te voir évoluer dans cette cuisine… Tu as l'air si libéré, quand tu cuisines… »

Harry l'écouta et sourit.

« Je le suis, dit-il. Je devrais peut-être ouvrir un restaurant… Je ferais la cuisine, mais tout le temps, sinon, ça finirait par me lasser… mais j'aurais mes propres cuisiniers à mon service… Et toi, tu viendrais jouer les serveurs. Ça te tenterait ?

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda Draco, tout en se tournant vers lui. Mais il faudra faire ça après tes livres…

– Et après ton travail de juge… »

Le silence accueillit cette dernière phrase.

« Je ne veux pas le rester, murmura Draco. Je ferais ce qu'on attend de moi jusqu'à la réforme, ensuite, j'arrêterais. Je ne veux pas d'une vie où je dois courir après le temps pour voir ceux que j'aime. Je veux d'une vie où je dois courir après le temps pour ne pas les voir ! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Cela veut-il dire que tu espères te lasser de nous ? demanda-t-il, tout en se tournant vers lui.

– Tu peux toujours courir ! répliqua Draco en le serrant contre lui. Rien ne me lassera de vous…

– Nous ? demanda Harry.

– Vous, répéta Draco. Tristan, Rose et toi… »

Un large sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry. Il se blottit plus contre Draco, l'air joyeux.

« Je me sens tellement bien, dit-il, les yeux fermés.

– Moi aussi », répondit Draco.

Ils restèrent un instant immobile puis, en même temps, ouvrirent les yeux brusquement. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour se fixer, stupéfait.

« Est-ce que… ?

– Déjà ? »

En même temps, ils levèrent une main hésitante et, brusquement, firent apparaître dans leur paume une petite boule de magie. Le même sourire épanoui apparut sur leur visage.

« Super ! s'écria Harry, refermant la main sur sa propre sphère. C'est revenu !

– Tu en doutais ? demanda Draco. J'étais sûr que c'était revenu… Avec hier, sur le pont… »

Harry sursauta.

« Je croyais que c'était un rêve, avoua-t-il en se recouchant.

– Pas moi, dit Draco. J'étais si heureux que ça ne pouvait être que vrai… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu es si tendre, tout à coup, dit-il.

– Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda le blond, se penchant sur lui.

– J'adore, répondit Harry en le renversant sur le lit pour ensuite s'asseoir sur lui. Mais… J'aimerais autre chose que de la tendresse… »

Il se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser et Draco eut un large sourire.

« Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, dit-il, faisant voyager ses mains sur son corps. Surtout si ce que tu veux me permet d'être aussi heureux que tout à l'heure. »

**oOooOooOo**

Bien qu'ils aient trois jours devant eux, ils décidèrent de rentrer plus tôt chez eux. D'abord parce que Rose leur manquait, ensuite parce qu'ils voulaient profiter de leur maison. Malgré ce changement de programme, ils avaient tiré profit du temps qu'ils avaient partagé seuls pour 'faire des choses interdites en présence d'une enfant', comme le disait Draco. Et il fallait admettre que Harry n'avait pas été à la traîne, au grand contentement de son époux.

Pourtant, quand ils transplanèrent chez eux après avoir rendu les clefs de l'appartement, ils furent surpris d'être accueilli par Louis qui sonnait à leur porte. Lorsqu'ils lui ouvrirent, ils furent choqué de le voir en pleurs. Trop rapidement déjà, leurs sourires s'effacèrent pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. D'un regard, ils décidèrent de l'emmener à l'intérieur avant de lui poser une quelconque question. Assis devant leur cheminée, Louis semblait occupé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Louis ? appela Harry tout en s'asseyant près de lui. Louis qu'est-ce qui se… ? »

Il ne put continuer plus. Son jeune ami venait tout simplement de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Lançant un regard inquiet à Draco, Harry fut surpris de le voir furieux.

« Draco ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je le crains », répondit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de questions. À la place, il entreprit de bercer son ami qui continuait de sangloter. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir Louis malheureux un jour. Lui qui semblait toujours si rayonnant…

« Louis ? dit-il, tout en caressant ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-moi… »

L'acteur renifla contre lui. Il s'en écarta avec difficulté pour passer une main sur son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne savais pas où aller… Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez ma mère pour qu'elle me voit comme ça et je n'ai pas d'autres amis que vous alors…

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Draco, tout en venant avec une couverture qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Tu es le bienvenu ici. »

Louis renifla encore tout en serrant le tissu autour de ses épaules.

« Que se passe-t-il, Louis ? demanda Harry. Dis-nous, je t'en prie, je suis mort de peur… »

Le jeune homme déglutit, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux alors en bataille. Il semblait si malheureux que Harry prit peur. Il se rappela soudainement que, depuis quelques temps, Louis semblait soucieux.

« Je… J'ai découvert… Blaise, dit-il, les yeux fermés si étroitement qu'il devait en avoir mal. Blaise et Angus… Ensemble. Dans le bureau… »

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça ! Blaise et Angus ne pouvaient pas avoir fait ça à Sept qui était enceinte… Et à Louis qui était si innocent…

« Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il, la colère l'envahissant de nouveau. Non, ce n'est pas… »

Mais quand il croisa le regard furieux de Draco, il comprit que si.

« Et toi, tu le savais ? » s'écria-t-il.

Louis ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Draco, l'air suppliant.

« Je le savais, dit le blond, regardant son ancien collègue. Je leur avais dit de cesser… Qu'ils jouaient à un jeu dangereux et qu'ils le paieraient cher s'ils continuaient… Je pensais qu'ils avaient cessé. En fait, je pensais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aventurés si loin… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Aventuré ? dit-il. Tu parles de ça comme si c'était une mission dans la jungle ! Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?

– Pour voir Louis dans cet état ? Pour briser le cœur de Sept ? dit-il. Je pensais qu'ils allaient se reprendre. Blaise l'aime sincèrement, je n'en doute pas. Mais il est tellement stupide qu'il n'a même pas dû le remarquer. Enfin… maintenant, je suppose qu'il l'a compris… »

Il sourit d'un air ironique, plein de déraison. Blaise… Lui qui se croyait si lucide n'était même pas capable de comprendre son propre cœur !

« S'il l'aimait sincèrement, il ne lui aurait pas fait ça ! s'écria Harry. Je vais le tuer ! »

Et avant que Draco et Louis aient eu le temps de le retenir, il transplana. Resté seul avec Louis, Draco soupira. Il ne voulait pas arrêter Harry. Il savait qu'il le devait. Que sa colère ne pouvait être que néfaste, mais il ne le voulait pas. Blaise l'avait mérité.

« Louis, murmura-t-il en s'approchant du jeune homme. Je vais aller chercher Harry avant qu'il ne tue Blaise. Ensuite, nous te conduirons à l'étage où tu dormiras. Et demain, nous en parlerons, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Draco l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il n'imaginait pas un instant voir ce jeune homme si souriant finir en larmes… Sentant l'immense fureur de Harry de par le lien, il finit par le lâcher et transplana directement au théâtre. Il maudit Blaise qui avait posé une sécurité sur son bureau et courut jusqu'à celui-ci. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa tout autant le cœur. Comme il l'avait prévu, Harry lui faisait passé un sale quart d'heure. Il malmenait Blaise comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui était difficile à regarder. Le plus dure venait de Blaise en lui-même. Il l'avait déjà vu souvent malheureux. Notamment lorsque Angus l'avait laissé pour Sept. Mais jamais il n'avait vu Blaise anéanti.

Débraillé, le jeune homme n'essayait même pas de se défendre contre Harry. Au contraire, il semblait se réjouir des coups qu'il recevait.

_Il expie ses fautes dans la douleur… Comme moi je l'ai fait en demandant à la gardienne de m'enlever ma magie…_

Soupirant, Draco finit par s'approcher de Harry qu'il arrêta en le ceinturant par la taille. Bien entendu, le brun se débattit, mais il se calma aussitôt lorsque Draco parla.

« Arrête, Harry… Tu ne peux pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne s'en est fait à lui-même… »

Harry baissa les yeux sur Blaise. À genoux au sol, les épaules affaissées, il levait vers eux un regard si vide et désespéré. Mais il y avait aussi un avertissement. Blaise ne voulait pas de compassion. Il voulait de la douleur. Il voulait être puni. Alors il détourna la tête.

« Je rentre, » dit-il, se détournant.

Il traversa le bureau et le pop du transplanage se fit entendre. Restez seul avec Blaise, Draco soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux. .

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec le feu », murmura-t-il.

Il aurait voulu dire d'autres choses encore. Qu'il devait venir à Godric's Hollow, parler avec Louis, essayer d'arranger les choses. Mais Blaise ne le ferait pas, il le savait. Il savait que la honte et la culpabilité l'en empêcheraient. Aussi finit-il par se détourner. Il s'arrêta pourtant sur le seuil du bureau pour parler une dernière fois à cet homme qui était malgré tout son ami.

« Attends un peu avant de venir à la maison… Harry pourrait te tuer et si ce n'est pas lui, alors ce sera moi. »

Et il sortit, le laissant seul. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

**oOooOooOo**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il trouva le salon vide. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour retrouver Harry et Louis. Ils étaient dans la salle de bain où le brun avait fait couler un bain dans lequel reposait l'acteur au visage ravagé par la peine. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'innocence être détruit si violemment et pourtant, il avait déjà vu beaucoup de choses, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort. Il s'approcha de la baignoire et s'assit par terre. Harry était occupé à laver les cheveux de Louis qui se contentait de sangloter.

« Tu peux vivre avec nous, si tu veux, dit-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Harry. Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu, ici…

-Non, murmura Louis. Je ne peux pas… Je… Je ne saurais pas… Il y a… des souvenirs… »

Harry regarda Draco, se mordant la lèvre. Il sembla soudainement s'éclairer.

« Et en Amérique, tu te sentirais bien ? »

Louis tourna deux yeux rouges vers lui.

« Amérique ? dit-il.

– J'ai un appartement à Darens, dit-il. C'est une ville dans le Nord… Il est vide… Nous ne nous en servons pratiquement jamais. Si tu veux, je te le prête. Tu as besoin de prendre un peu de distance et… cet endroit m'a beaucoup aidé, à une époque…

– Amérique ? répéta Louis. Mais… Qu'y ferais-je ?

– Du théâtre, répondit Draco. Il doit bien y avoir une compagnie de théâtre, non ? »

Harry sembla y réfléchir.

« Je crois, dit-il. Je n'en ai jamais fait, mais oui, il doit y avoir… Et tu y serais sûrement bien accueilli. Après tout, l'Amérique, c'est le pays du cinéma, non ? »

Louis sembla y réfléchir. En tout cas, il ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Harry entreprit de lui rincer les cheveux. L'acteur se laissa faire puis les regarda.

« Et ma famille ? dit-il. Ils n'ont pas de revenu… ils ont besoin de moi…

– Je m'en occuperais, répondit Harry. De toute façon, j'ai du temps libre avec Draco qui est juge… Et puis je serais ravi de t'aider… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Louis hocha de la tête. Des larmes coulaient encore régulièrement sur son beau visage, mais il paraissait plus calme.

« On te rendra visite, dit Draco. Tu ne seras pas seul… Et si nous ne pouvons pas venir, nous t'écrirons régulièrement pour te donner des nouvelles de ta famille. »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Il semblait incapable de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

« On s'occupe de tout, continua Harry. Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas… On s'occupe de tout. »

oOooOooOo

_**Évasion d'Azkaban !**_

_Après l'évasion de Sirius Black, la majorité de la communauté sorcière pensait que la sécurité d'Azkaban avait été renforcée. Malheureusement, le retrait des détraqueurs et la mise en place de gardiens n'ont pas aidé à maintenir cette haute sécurité. _

_C'est du moins ce qu'à déclarer le ministre de la Magie ce matin, à l'annonce de l'évasion du tristement célèbre Lucius Malfoy, père de notre génie judiciaire Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier étant en vacances avec son époux dans un lieu secret, aucun commentaire ne nous est encore parvenu de sa part…_

A suivre…

**Bonus**

Chaque matin depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait droit au même réveil. C'était des mains qui caressaient inlassablement son corps, des lèvres qui cueillaient les siennes et des grondements de satisfaction qu'il parvenait à lui arracher par ses gestes encore maladroits. Pourtant, ce matin-là, Neville ouvrit un œil sans avoir reçu ses caresses habituelles, ce qui le dérangeait beaucoup.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il leva les yeux au ciel : la chambre était visiblement vide et donc, il n'y aurait pas droit ce matin-là ! Baste, il les réclamerait plus tard à Severus… Se levant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Il enfila les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille après s'être séché et descendit enfin au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Personne ne croirait jamais ça s'il venait à le raconter. Pourtant, c'était vrai. Severus Rogue avait bel et bien une petite fille adorable sur ses genoux et il était bel et bien occupé à lui coiffer les cheveux avec une douceur presque terrifiante pour quiconque connaissait cet homme.

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, sans moi », se moqua Neville.

Il eut le plaisir de voir un Severus embarrassé d'être pris en flagrant délit de pouponnage.

« Tu es levé ! dit Severus. Parfait ! Tu vas pouvoir te charger de ça à ma place ! »

Il voulut chasser Rose de ses genoux, mais la petite fille s'accrocha à lui.

« Mais je veux que ce soit toi ! dit-elle. J'aime bien quand tu le fais ! »

Neville dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu entends, Severus ? demanda-t-il, tout en s'installant à sa place et en se servant une tasse de café. Elle veut que ce soit toi… Tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

En réponse, son presque amant grogna, faisant rire Neville.

« Je vais vraiment finir par expliquer aux deux lapins qui te servent de tuteur que je ne suis pas un gardien d'animaux ou d'enfants ! Sans quoi, quelque chose me dit que c'est Moi qui vais élever Tristan !

– Que Merlin nous en préserve, se moqua Neville.

– Et que dois-je conclure de cela ? demanda Severus, le fusillant du regard.

-Que j'espère que tu seras alors trop occupé avec nos propres enfants pour t'occuper de ceux des autres… »

Un long silence accueillit cette réflexion. Un peu inquiet, Neville se força pourtant à croiser un regard qu'il qualifia en lui-même de 'bouillant'.

« Je te rappelle que pour avoir des enfants, il faut les concevoir, dit-il.

– Draco dit que pour les sorciers, ce n'est pas un problème ! intervint Rose, contente de savoir quelque chose.

– Certes, dit Severus, tout en lançant un regard fort peu innocent à Neville. Mais pour cela, il faut que les sorciers entretiennent certains rapports que tu n'apprendras que bien des années plus tard ! »

Rouge pivoine, Neville détourna la tête.

« Peut-on parler d'autre chose ? dit-il, mal à l'aise. C'est une petite fille…

– J'en conviens, répondit Severus. Mais n'amène pas ce sujet si tu ne veux pas être gêné, Neville… Ne t'ai-je pas fait clairement comprendre, depuis le début des vacances scolaires, que tu ne passerais pas l'été sans avoir testé… »

Neville rougit plus encore.

« Si, dit-il. Je sais…

– Août touche à sa fin, continua le professeur, imperturbable. Lorsque Rose sera loin d'ici, je compte bien faire ce que Harry et Draco sont probablement en train de…

– J'ai compris, interrompit Neville, buvant son café.

– Tu l'as compris, mais l'acceptes-tu ? »

Neville souffla un instant. Il finit pourtant par relever la tête et sourit à Severus.

« Si je ne l'acceptais pas, je n'aurais pas accueilli tes démonstrations matinales avec autant de satisfaction, dit-il. C'est quand tu veux pour aller plus loin, Severus… »

Et il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« Il y a une enfant ici, dit-il, achevant une bonne fois pour toute son presque amant définitivement échauffé.

– Je sais, grinça Severus. Je vais éviscérer ces deux lapins… »

Neville ne fit que rire en réponse.

Maintenant qu'il s'était vengé pour ne pas avoir eu son réveil habituel, il pouvait déjeuner !

FIN.

Et voilà le dernier chapitre que j'avais fait d'avance… mais comme je suis maintenant en vacances (je viens de finir les exams), je vais pouvoir écrire la suite.

Je profite de cette petite note pour vous faire une réponse générale, comme d'hab.

RGR :

Pourquoi cette méfiance vis-à-vis de la gardienne ? Giselle n'est pas si méchante, voyons…

Je suis contente de constater que mon chapitre 24 a généralement fait l'effet que je voulais… loll

Et oui, Draco n'est pas un ange, il faut vous faire une raison… Il n'est gentil que pour Harry… Ou il est shooté au pouvoir, au choix !

Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir de mon retard… De toute façon, même si c'était le cas, les chapitres sont entre mes mains, donc, vous pouvez rien y faire (rire sadique). Allez, va… Arrêtez de me fusiller du regard ! … vous me faites peur, en plus !

Euuuh oui, j'ai oublié de préciser, mais vi, Louis a été libéré ! A moins que je ne l'ai précisé mais de manière trop floue… Bah, peu importe, il a été libéré !

Enfin, voilà…Je vous remercie pour vos compliments, votre patience et votre présence qui me ravit toujours autant. Je vous dis à dans un mois normalement…

Bisous à tous !


	26. Visites de courtoisie

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'Auteur :** Navré pour le retard… Je ne peux vous promettre que cela n'arrivera plus… Mais je vais faire mon maximum. Gros bisous à tous.

**Résumés des chapitres précédents :**

Après une longue Lune de miel, Draco et Harry sont de retour. Ils emménagent dans leur nouvelle maison et tous se passent bien jusqu'à ce que Draco décide de trouver un travail. Il est rejeté par le ministère car une juge nommée Julia Davis semble détestée Draco et a répandu de vilaines paroles sur son sujet…

En fait, elle déteste Lucius qui l'a mise enceinte et s'est servie d'elle comme 'vide burne'. Devenue folle, elle a juré de faire payer à la famille Malfoy la cruauté de Lucius et fait ce qu'elle peut pour pourrir la vie de Draco.

Du côté couple, Draco et Harry se sont vite aperçut que l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants risquait de menacer leur couple et ont donc décidé d'en avoir un ! Harry tombe enceint et leur lien se resserre à tel point qu'ils entendent par bribe les sentiments ou pensées de leur conjoint.

Draco travail dans un théâtre, Harry à domicile. Draco adopte Rose et son talent en droit est tel qu'il est nommé Juge secondaire, en attendant une réforme du système judiciaire magique qui risque de prendre du temps à venir. Le pouvoir monte à la tête de Draco qui se dispute avec Harry. Celui-ci doit abandonner sa magie et Draco le suit après s'être aperçu de son erreur. Ils finissent par la récupérer mais d'autres problèmes se posent !

Lucius s'est enfuit de prison et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils doivent faire face aux problèmes relationnels de leurs amis !

**Chapitre 26**: Visite**s** de courtoisie

Le mois d'août s'était terminé, sonnant le début de l'année scolaire pour les étudiants de Poudlard, mais aussi pour les enfants. Rose était surexcitée à l'idée de rentrer en première année primaire et Harry avait ris en la regardant se précipiter vers sa nouvelle institutrice, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Cette rentrée à l'école tombait à pique car jamais le temps n'avait autant manqué aux Potter-Malfoy. Bien entendu, Draco était retourné au tribunal où il continuait d'assurer son poste de juge intérimaire avec efficacité. Il fallait avoué que depuis quelques temps, la juge semblait tout particulièrement distraite.

Et pour cause ! Lucius Malfoy s'était échappé de prison ! Lorsque les deux époux avaient appris la nouvelle, ils étaient restés pétrifiés un long moment, incapables d'y croire. Puis, tout doucement, tout s'était enchaîné. La mort de deux gardiens de la prison n'était pas un hasard, c'était un élément minutieusement étudier par l'ancien maître des mangemorts. Après enquête, Harry avait découvert que les deux hommes décédés (l'un par l'aide de Draco, l'autre peu de temps après la visite de la juge à Lucius) étaient deux éléments clefs dans la sauvegarde de la sécurité de la prison sorcière.

Bien que simples gardes, ces deux hommes étaient visiblement considérés comme les meneurs de la sécurité de la prison. Sans eux, s'échapper avait du être une partie de plaisir pour un Lucius plus rusé que jamais. Restait à savoir ce que comptait faire l'aîné des Malfoy…

Visiblement, la juge n'avait pas prévu un tel évènement. Depuis l'annonce de l'évasion de Lucius, Draco et Harry se sentaient libéré de son observation intense. Absente au tribunal, sur les nerfs la majorité du temps, Julia Davis semblait très mal vivre la sortie de son principal ennemi.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule. Draco ne supportait pas de savoir son père en liberté. Il ne disait rien à Harry, mais ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de mot pour le comprendre. Insomnies, angoisses, sueur froide… Rien n'épargnait Draco qui, lorsqu'il rentrait au tribunal, passait son temps à regarder par la fenêtre ou à coller Harry et Rose pour s'assurer que ceux-ci allaient bien et ne risquaient rien. Ce n'était plus un mari ou un frère, c'était une boule de nerf qui réclamait sans arrêt l'attention de Harry et qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter.

Outre son père, Draco devait faire face à la nouvelle méfiance des sorciers du pays. L'article de la juge n'était pas passé inaperçu et même s'il n'en parlait jamais, Harry se doutait que tout ne se passait pas pour le mieux, en dehors de Godric's Hollow. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas récolté un Draco plus sombre et renfermé que jamais alors qu'il revenait à la maison, brusquement, après une séance au tribunal ? Dans ce genre de cas, Harry ne pouvait que le prendre contre lui et espérer que son humeur s'allégerait ensuite. Mais avec Lucius dehors, le blond n'était plus aussi heureux et libéré qu'avant, même chez eux !

Et ce n'était pas les seuls problèmes. Les amis du couple allaient mal. Louis était en Amérique et il avait du mal à se remettre de la trahison de Blaise. Bien sur, lorsque Harry lui rendait visite, il souriait, offrait un air dégagé, mais ses talents d'acteurs ne cachaient pas la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux, ni les cernes ou les kilos en moins. Louis allait mal et le brun ne savait pas quoi faire pour le relever.

Autre que Louis, Sept était inquiétante. Elle avait appris le lendemain la trahison de Angus et, chose étonnante, c'était ce dernier qui le lui avait révélé, une valise en main, avant de la quittée. Plus surprenant encore, Sept ne s'était pas effondrée. Elle n'avait pas couru auprès des autres pour demander de l'aide. Elle était allée auprès de Blaise avec qui elle avait emménagée. Harry avait déstabilisé de l'apprendre de la bouche de Neville qui le tenait de Severus qui l'avait appris de Dumbledore. Visiblement, Sept se sentait proche de Blaise et avait décidé de l'aider à se relever pour s'aider elle-même à faire face. C'était une décision que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir, car la jeune femme restait sourde à ses appels.

_Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre. Blaise et moi sommes à terre, à cause d'un minable qui ne mérite pas notre amour. Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais Angus ne m'a pas trompé qu'avec Blaise. Il n'est qu'un amant parmi tant d'autre. En outre, je te rappelle qu'avant d'être avec moi, Angus était avec Blaise. Je sais ce qu'il a ressenti à présent. Je ne le laisserais pas. Laisse-nous tranquille !_

Harry n'avait pu qu'accepter. Il n'avait pas été d'accord, mais Draco avait insisté. C'était le choix de Sept. Il ne pouvait que le respecter.

En dehors de ses amis, Harry avait fait la connaissance de la famille de Louis et ça aussi, c'était une épreuve. Oh, la mère de Louis était un ange. Et la majorité de ses frères et sœurs aussi. Joshua, le plus âgé après Louis, était tout ce que Harry détestait. Homophobe, macho, prétentieux… Il regardait Harry de haut quand il venait les voir et dédaignait l'argent qu'il apportait 'de la part de Louis'. La majorité du temps, Harry essayait de l'éviter, mais quand ils se croisaient, ça finissait automatiquement par des insultes. Bien entendu, le survivant tentait de rester poli, d'ignorer les remarques blessantes et les piques acérées, mais ce n'était pas évident. Il détestait se laisser marcher sur les pieds, surtout par un plus jeune. Pourtant, pour la mère de Louis, il se contraignait au calme.

Pourtant, ce jour là, lorsqu'il sortit de chez les Jassacour, Harry grinçait encore des dents. Ce satané morveux allait trop loin et il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui coller une malédiction digne de ce nom. Quelque chose de vicieux et d'assez embarrassant que pour l'humilier à vie ! Non content d'être un emmerdeur, Joshua Jassacour était un fainéant. Alors que Louis c'était démené pour trouver un travail et ainsi, aider sa famille, son frère cadet ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il passait son temps à traîner avec une bande de sorciers louches et la mère de Louis s'en inquiétait beaucoup.

« Je fais de mon mieux, avait-elle dit à Harry. Et Louis faisait ce qu'il pouvait aussi, mais Joshua ne répond à aucune autorité… »

Il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre un jour que Draco recevrait la visite du frère de leur ami au tribunal. En tant qu'accusé, bien entendu.

Ce fut furieux qu'il rentra donc chez lui, malgré tout heureux de trouver la maison vide. Rose était à l'école, Draco au tribunal. Il avait donc enfin un peu de temps pour décompresser. Du temps pour simplement s'asseoir dans son divan et ne rien faire. Bien entendu, il aurait du travailler à ses livres, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Merle Pin était terminé (Draco avait commencé à le lire, trop curieux que pour attendre la fin de son intérim) et les livres de défenses pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu !

Pourtant, à peine sa tête avait-elle touchée l'accoudoir du divan qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Harry se retint de jurer et soupira alors que des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte.

« Occupe-t-en, Dobby ! » cria-t-il, décidé à rester coucher.

Il entendit vaguement l'elfe se déplacé et ouvrir la porte. Puis il entendit des voix et soupira. Adieu, moment de tranquillité. Se redressant en position assise, il attendit patiemment que son invité surprise vienne dans le salon. Il lui sourit tout en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je suis assez étonné de te voir, dit-il, tout en désignant le fauteuil en face de son canapé. Dobby, du thé, s'il te plait. »

En face de lui, Sept eut un léger sourire tout en regardant Harry. Elle posa une main sur son propre ventre fort rond et le regarda.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je vienne t'expliquer un peu ma froideur et mon comportement. »

Harry sourit à son tour tout en regardant la main de la jeune femme sur son ventre, l'air rêveur. Il était content de ne pas avoir un tel ventre, même s'il en avait parfois l'impression. Le sixième mois allait commencer et il avait l'impression que déjà, il était prêt à accoucher ! Tristan n'était pas à proprement parler un enfant 'léger'.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de t'expliquer, lui dit-il. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux rester avec Blaise, ni pourquoi tu l'aides. Mais c'est ton choix et je l'en respecte. »

Sept soupira, tout en prenant une tasse de thé que lui tendait Dobby. Elle regarda le liquide un instant puis se décida à parler.

« Blaise… est aveugle. Ou il l'était, en tout cas. Il a toujours été persuadé d'aimer Angus. Et probablement l'aimait-il réellement. Mais il a cessé de l'aimer au moment même ou il a rencontré Louis. Seulement, il ne l'a pas compris. Il a refusé de le comprendre, en tout cas. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'il n'a rien eu à faire pour que Angus couche avec lui. Ce bâtard est un égoïste. Pour lui, Blaise et moi lui appartenons. Je sais… Je suis certaine que si Angus et Blaise ont eu une relation, c'est du fait de Angus, non l'inverse. Bien sur, Blaise aurait pu refuser, mais il est si… bouché ! Il a toujours cru l'aimer, toujours cru qu'un jour, ils seraient de nouveau ensemble et formeraient un couple heureux qu'il ne voyait que ça. Il a ignoré son amour pour Louis… Et… Ce n'est que quand il l'a perdu qu'il a compris ses erreurs. C'est à ce moment là qu'il a vu quel gâchis il avait fait.

« Blaise est un alcoolique. Le savais-tu ? Lorsque nous étions mangemort, je l'ai souvent vu boire. Et pas qu'un peu. Il a une sacrée descente. Si je ne l'aide pas, je sais qu'il va boire jusqu'à s'en tuer. Et je sais aussi qu'il refusera toute aide, autre que la mienne. Pourquoi la mienne ? Parce que nous partageons la même douleur. Celle d'avoir été trompée par Angus et d'avoir perdu la personne que nous aimions. Il a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de m'occuper de quelqu'un, de… réparer les tords de Angus. Si je devais abandonner Blaise et m'enfermer dans une dépression, alors au fond, n'aurait-il pas gagné ? Je ne veux pas de ça. Je suis plus forte que ça. Et en attendant que mon fils naisse, je m'occupe de Blaise. J'essaye de l'empêcher de boire, je l'oblige à se laver et à manger. Et à dormir. Ce n'est pas facile. Il est réellement détruit. Plus que moi. Il a vu les crimes qu'il a commis. Et il s'en veut.

-Pourquoi toi, tu ne lui en veux pas ? demanda Harry, tout en enregistrant fidèlement les informations de Sept.

-Parce que Blaise n'était pas le seul, murmura la jeune femme. Angus avait bien plus de maîtresses et d'amants que nous deux. Et je ne l'aurais jamais su sans cette histoire. Il m'aurait trompé, encore et encore… Sans que je ne me doute de rien. D'une certaine façon, grâce à lui, un tel cauchemar m'a été épargné. Je ne veux pas que Angus gagne, tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il comprenait. Il avait eu le même genre de pensée, vis-à-vis des Dursley. Il aurait pu haïr les moldus, à cause d'eux. Il aurait pu rejoindre Voldemort, juste pour le plaisir de se venger d'eux. Mais alors, qui aurait gagné ? Lui ou les Dursley ? Ne serait-il pas devenu un monstre sous prétexte d'avoir été traité comme tel ?

« Je comprends », dit-il finalement.

Il hésita une seconde puis :

« Blaise va si mal que ça ? »

Sept lui fit un vague sourire.

« Il a prit dix ans en quelques jours. Il aimait sincèrement Louis, tu sais ? Il a juste été trop bête que pour le comprendre. Pour preuve, lors des vacances de pâques, lorsqu'il a tellement bu pendant la première soirée qu'il en était saoul, il s'est comporté envers Louis comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Malheureusement, ce moment de lucidité apporté par l'alcool a disparu le lendemain matin avec ses souvenirs. S'il en avait eu conscience plus tôt, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé… »

Harry approuva. Il avait un peu de mal à imaginer Blaise effondré, mais il croyait Sept. Il avait vu l'amour que l'ancien mangemort portait à Louis… Dommage que lui ne l'ait pas vu…

Un léger halètement de Sept le fit sursauter. La jeune femme avait la main sur son ventre et grimaçait.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, ce n'est rien… Le bébé a tendance à faire des siennes, dernièrement. Je ne dois accoucher que dans un mois, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ça… ça va aller. »

Harry sourit et posa une main sur son propre ventre. Les bébés… Au fond, beaucoup d'enfants allaient voir le jour, dans son cercle d'ami. Celui de Hermione était prévu pour le mois de Septembre, celui de Sept pour Octobre et le sien pour Novembre. Il avait hâte de les voir tous arriver. Il savait que c'était tous des garçons, ce qui promettait, pour leur rentrée à Poudlard… Severus en avait grogné d'effroi, à cette pensée.

_« Des enfants qui seront probablement toujours ensemble et qui ne penseront qu'à faire des sales coups… Magnifique ! », _avait-il soufflé pendant les vacances de pâques, déclenchant le rire de tous.

Mais l'homme avait sourit en voyant les trois 'mères' discuter ensemble avec frénésie, comme la majorité des invités présents. Le visage de Harry s'assombrit aux souvenirs de pâques. La paix qu'ils avaient tous ressentit s'était évanouie. Tout ça parce que Blaise avait été aveugle et Angus trop dominateur. La rage qui l'envahissait ne fut contenue que par une onde d'alarme envoyée par Tristan. Harry se calma aussitôt, passant une main douce sur son ventre toujours plat.

« Pour Blaise, dit-il. J'aimerais pouvoir lui parler et lui dire que… que je finirais par lui pardonner mais…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, confirma Sept. Il a besoin de temps. Il a besoin de réfléchir, il a besoin de faire pénitence. Le moment venu, il viendra à toi. Il viendra pour présenter ses excuses et ce jour là, il faudra le laisser parler, l'écouter et surtout, ne pas lui dire oui tout de suite. Il aurait l'impression de ne pas le mériter s'il ne ramait pas un peu avant et il ne s'en sortirait pas. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en occupe. »

Elle marqua une pause, buvant encore un peu de thé.

« Et Louis ? demanda-t-elle. Comment va-t-il ?

-Mal, répondit Harry. Il fait bonne figure, mais je sais qu'il passe la majorité de son temps à pleurer. Il a beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente. Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera un jour de revenir ici… »

Septembre hocha de la tête. Elle poussa un soupir et grimaça une fois de plus en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Satané morveux, dit-elle. Il ne sait vraiment pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ! Toutes ses douleurs à répétition commencent à devenir angoissante !

-Tu es sûre que c'est normal ? demanda Harry, soucieux. Enfin, je veux dire… Tu es allé voir un médecin, pour ça ?

-Oui, je suis allée voir mon médecin il y a de cela trois jours. Il a dit que tout allait bien… Je le crois bien sûr, mais… Enfin, on verra. Ça ne sert à rien que je m'angoisse… »

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et sursauta en entendant le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier Draco. Il ne fut pas étonné non plus de le sentir se laisser tomber dans le canapé et de le retrouver quelques secondes plus tard blottit dans ses bras. Harry fit une grimace à Sept.

« Excuse-le, dit-il. Il… euh… est comme ça depuis quelques temps. »

La jeune femme eut un sourire tout en regardant le couple enlacé.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je vais rentrer, de toute façon. La raison pour laquelle j'étais venue est clarifiée. A bientôt, Harry. Portez-vous bien tous les trois. »

Le brun hocha de la tête et Draco ne répondit même pas. Quand la jeune femme eut quitté la maison, raccompagnée par Dobby, le brun souffla tout contre son époux.

« Draco, tu aurais au moins pu lui dire bonjour… Ou faire semblant d'être content de la voir ! »

Le blond ne répondit toujours pas, restant silencieux. Harry poussa un soupir et se résolu. Draco était encore dans une de ses phases tendresses ou alors une phase réconfort ? Peu importait, de toute façon, il avait besoin de lui. Patiemment, il enroula ses bras autour du corps de son époux et se blottit contre lui. Il laissa ressortir un peu sa magie, en entourant Draco qui poussa un gémissement de contentement. Harry eut un vague sourire, massant son dos de haut en bas, attendant simplement que son époux retrouve le contrôle de lui-même.

Un quart d'heure. Il dus attendre un quart d'heure avant que Draco ne daigne enfin parler. Son époux avait visiblement passé une très mauvaise journée. Un des criminels avait hurlé dans l'auditorium qu'il était injuste qu'il soit jugé pour un crime aussi banal que vol par un tueur en série ! Le jury avait eu l'air d'être d'accord avec ce fait, ainsi que les avocats et les visiteurs. Jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi menacé.

« Je ne supporterais plus longtemps ça, murmura-t-il. Plus personne ne me fait confiance. J'ai l'impression qu'on a reculé de 8 mois en arrière. Je n'en peux plus, Harry ! »

Le brun poussa un soupir, sachant pertinemment que cette situation était difficile pour Draco. Il savait aussi qu'il souffrait pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Il n'y avait de toute façon pas besoin de mots entre eux.

« Calme, murmura-t-il. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Fais ton travail avec efficacité et ils finiront bien par oublier…

-Et s'ils n'oubliaient jamais ? demanda le blond, paniqué. S'ils décidaient que je dois aller en prison ? Et si nous étions séparé ? »

Harry comprit alors la véritable peur de Draco. Il n'avait pas peur d'être mal vu, de ne pas avoir de travail ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait peur qu'on vienne le chercher, qu'on le jette à Azkaban et qu'on les sépare, tous les deux. Cette simple pensée fit trembler Harry. Jamais ils ne seraient enlevés l'un à l'autre.

« Alors dans ce cas, dit-il. Nous partirons. »

Il sentit Draco se tendre contre lui et resserra son étreinte.

« Ne crois pas que j'hésiterais un instant. Je peux te le jurer, Draco. S'ils voulaient te remettre en prison, nous changerions aussitôt de pays !

-Mais… Et tes amis ? Et la maison ? Et…

-Peu importe, coupa Harry. Peu importe, Draco ! On ne nous sépara pas, je peux te l'assurer ! Pas même pour tout l'or du monde ! Je fuirais l'Angleterre s'il le faut. Nos proches pourront venir nous voir sans problème. Quant à la maison, elle se remplace. Nous pourrions être tout aussi bien ailleurs ! Mais je ne trouverais personne de mieux pour Tristan, Rose et moi que toi, ça, j'en suis certain. Peu m'importe donc tout le reste, tant que nous sommes ensembles. Ais-en conscience. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à tout laisser pour toi ! »

Contre lui, Draco poussa un long soupir.

« Mon cœur va exploser, dit-il finalement. Arrêtes de dire des choses pareil, je vais exploser… »

Harry sourit. Il avait bien senti l'amour débordant de Draco et la douleur que cela faisait presque naître en lui tant il était fort. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et s'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je ne veux pas que tu exploses, dit-il. Il vaut mieux le laisser sortir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tout en parlant, il se débrouilla pour coucher Draco dans le canapé et monta à califourchon sur lui, un air sournois sur le visage.

« Tu es un obsédé, Harry, répondit Draco, amusé. Vraiment ! »

Le brun ris légèrement.

« Je suis enceint, Draco, dit-il. Les personnes enceintes ont des désirs qu'elles ne peuvent ignorer. Et crois-moi, ça fait trop longtemps que je les modère pour toi ! »

Et sur ses mots, il fondit sur lui, profitant de l'absence de Rose qui était à l'école et du désintérêt momentané de Draco pour le tribunal.

oOooOooOo

Harry ouvrit la porte, un air morose sur le visage, les vêtements encore froissés. Il jeta un regard presque agacé à son meilleur ami qui leva les mains en signes de protections.

« Quel accueil ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as déjà pensé à faire majordome dans une maison de l'épouvante ? »

Le brun grogna tout en se poussant. Ron avisa ses pieds nus et ses vêtements mal boutonnés et grimaça.

« J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors que son ami refermait la porte.

-Non, Draco est reparti depuis une demi-heure déjà…

-Donc, si j'étais venu il y a quarante-cinq minutes… Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! D'où te viens cette mauvaise humeur ?

-Je dormais quand tu es arrivé, répondit Harry. Je vais me réveiller, laisse-moi cinq minutes…

-Oh, t'en fais pas, j'ai survécu à sept ans de réveil avec toi, je survivrais bien à celui-ci ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marcha jusqu'au salon. Il se laissa retomber dans le canapé qu'il ne quittait plus, l'air encore un peu ensommeillé.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir tiré du pays des rêves, Harry, mais je suis venu pour te poser une question importante au sujet de ton cher époux… »

Le brun leva vers son ami un regard curieux, bien que bataillant encore pour retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ce n'était pas facile, il n'avait pas apprécier d'être abandonné par Draco juste après l'amour – il adorait se blottir contre son époux et s'endormir contre lui, normalement – et quand il avait enfin réussi à plonger dans le sommeil, Ron l'avait réveillé en déclenchant l'alarme transplanage…. Il connaissait vraiment mieux comme réveil !

« Quelle question ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Hermione et moi nous demandions s'il accepterait d'être parrain de notre deuxième enfant… »

Cette fois, Harry crut réellement qu'il dormait encore ! Ron et Hermione voulaient que Draco soit le parrain de leur enfant ? C'était impossible.

« Quoi ? dit-il, éberlué.

-Je sais, c'est assez surprenant, confia Ron, amusé. Mais Ginny est déjà marraine et Hermione voulait choisir un ami pour le parrain. On a hésité, mais franchement, Draco… Bon, on s'entend pas toujours très bien, mais je sais qu'il respecte ses engagements. Suffit de le voir avec toi….Donc, on a pensé qu'on pourrait lui demander ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense qu'il va sûrement croire que vous êtes cinglé ! Mais il sera aussi ravi ! »

Ron eut un large sourire ravi.

« Tu crois ? demanda le roux. Hermione et moi sommes assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui poser cette question…On ne sait pas vraiment comment procéder. Une idée ? »

Harry eut un large sourire. Une idée ? Oh que oui et une excellente !

oOooOooOo

Une fois de plus, on sonna à la porte et cette fois, Harry crut qu'il allait hurler de frustration. Il voulait juste se coucher dans ce putain de canapé et dormir ! Juste fermer les yeux et se laisser aller aux rêveries ! Ron était parti depuis une demi-heure et il souhaitait réellement imaginer la réaction de Draco face à leur surprise. Mais non, un connard avait décidé de ne pas le laisser tranquille !

Se levant péniblement, il marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrir sèchement, s'apprêtant à hurler sur le visiteur, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, bien habillé et bien coiffé, Lucius Malfoy souriait. Harry dus déglutir un instant et il pensa alors comme un idiot qu'il devait à tout prix lancer un sort. Il levait déjà la main pour le faire lorsque Lucius se mit à parler.

« Avant de m'envoyer en enfer ou de me ligoter pour me ramener en prison, auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'écouter une minute, très cher… beau-fils ? »

La bouche ouverte pour répondre, Harry regarda Lucius le bousculer un peu afin de rentrer dans ce qu'il considérait comme son havre de paix. Sans se soucier le moins du monde de lui, l'évadé parcouru le couloir et entra dans le salon. Se ressaisissant, Harry claqua la porte d'entrée et courut jusqu'au salon où le père de son époux s'était installé, confortablement assis dans un de leur fauteuil, un air moqueur sur le visage.

« Jolie maison… je me doute que Draco a choisi cette décoration, bien qu'une touche Potterienne dénote ici ou là… Ma fille est-elle ici ?

-Non, répondit Harry, méfiant. Elle est à l'école.

-Ecole ? Moldue, je suppose…. Quelle déchéance, une Malfoy dans une école moldue. Mais soit, je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment, non, gronda Harry, allant se poster face à lui et s'asseyant avec prudence.

-Je devine que vous vous interroger sur les raisons de ma présence, a moins que ce ne soit sur le moyen que vous devriez utiliser pour m'empêcher de nuire ? Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre vous, ni contre mon fils. En fait, je suis là pour vous… comment dire cela ? Demander ne convient pas vraiment… Bon, soit, pour vous _ordonner_ de me laisser en paix.

-Pardon ? demanda Harry, stupéfait.

-Vous avez compris. Je ne me suis pas enfui pour m'amuser à essayer de me venger de vous ou de mon fils. Non, il a agi comme tout Malfoy digne de ce nom l'aurait fait, en prenant le contrôle de sa vie et en s'assurant d'avoir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, je l'ai éduqué ainsi pendant des années. Je ne peux pas vous reprocher de l'avoir suivi, car après tout, vous êtes ce que vous êtes… Non, je ne me suis pas enfui pour vous faire des… misères. Je suis juste parti car j'en avais assez de croupir en prison. »

Harry fixa un long moment celui qu'il considérait comme l'homme le plus dangereux du monde.

« Vous… vouliez sortir prendre l'air, sans doute ? dit-il finalement. Vous croyez réellement que nous allons gober cela ?

-Et bien… non. Je ne suis pas là non plus pour essayer de vous convaincre, je suppose que vous le serez à force de ne pas me voir dans les parages. Je suis sorti de prison car j'en avais assez d'y être. Quant à ce que j'ai l'intention de faire maintenant, je vous rassure, ça ne vous concerne en rien. Ni vous, ni mon fils, ni ma fille…

-Et la juge ? demanda Harry.

-La juge, fit pensivement Lucius. Elle ne m'intéresse pas non plus.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ? demanda le brun, toujours crispé.

Lucius eut un sourire moqueur.

« La liberté, très cher Potter, la Liberté ! Rester cloîtré en prison pendant un an était bien suffisant pour me rendre dingue ! Il est largement temps que je prenne l'air et que je profite un peu de ma liberté. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas de nouveau tenter de conquérir le monde, mais pour l'instant, je suis plus en quête de liberté. Il se peut même que je quitte le pays dans quelques jours… »

Harry plissa les yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il était dans son salon en train de parler avec Lucius Malfoy qui lui promettait qu'il ne leur voulait rien. Discrètement, il ne pus s'empêcher de lancer un sortilège sur le père de son époux. Quand rien ne se produisit, il souffla. Ce n'était pas un canular ! La personne en face de lui n'avait avalé aucune potion de métamorphose et ne subissait aucun sortilège. Face à lui, Malfoy eut un sourire.

« Rassurez de constater que je ne suis pas un faux Lucius ou qu'on ne me contrôle pas à distance ?

-Rassurer ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Je dirais plutôt méfiant. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était venu dire ses mots, cela m'aurait expliqué pourquoi j'avais tant de mal à les croire. Soyons franc un instant… Je ne vous crois pas une seconde. Et lorsque je retransmettrais vos mots à Draco, il sera probablement encore plus soupçonneux. N'importe qui le serait !

-Normal, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Le rusé et inquiétant Lucius Malfoy. Je suis ravi de constater que j'ai sur vous une influence aussi grande depuis mon évasion. Cependant, je me répète. Je ne vous veux rien…

-Alors à qui en voulez-vous ? Sept ? »

Lucius tiqua et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Cette chère Septembre… Des racontars ici ou là m'ont signalé sa… situation. Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de me venger. Ce cher Angus lui a fait assez de mal… Je ne lui ai pourtant rien demandé, mais je pense que cet homme est fait d'un autre bois que ceux des amoureux des bisounours. »

Harry se retint de grogner. Il nota pourtant au fond de lui-même qu'il devait avertir Sept d'une éventuelle revanche de son ancien amant.

« Dans ce cas, si vous avez terminé, dit Harry, tout en se levant. Peut-être pourriez-vous quitter cette demeure ? »

Lucius eut un vague sourire tout en se levant.

« Bien entendu, dit-il. Au fait… Félicitation, pour… l'enfant. Garçon ? »

Cette fois, Harry fut clairement méfiant.

« Oui, dit-il lentement.

-Un prénom, pour ce bambin ?

-Bien entendu. »

Lucius le fixa un instant, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et bien, quel est-il ?

-Tristan, répondit Harry.

-Tristan Malfoy… marmonna Lucius. Pourquoi pas.

-Tristan Potter-Malfoy, rectifia Harry.

-Moui… J'ai entendu parler de cet ajout désagréable au nom de ma famille… Vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas en tenir compte…

-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais faites-le ailleurs que chez moi, répliqua le brun.

-Je vois, répondit Lucius. Alors je m'en vais. Pas la peine de me reconduire jusqu'à la porte. Je sais transplaner…

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans la maison, sauf si on y habite, répondit Harry. Permettez que je vous raccompagne. »

Lucius eut un air moqueur puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit de lui-même la porte et se tourna vers Harry.

« Bonne journée, très cher beau-fils », dit-il.

Et il disparut dans un pop. Rester sur le seuil de sa porte, Harry se demanda s'il devait réunir le conseil de guerre tout de suite ou attendre le retour de Draco. Il finit par choisir une toute autre option. Lucius avait déposer son emprunte magique en transplanant. Il se hâta de la saisir avant qu'elle ne s'évapore, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Peu importe ce que ce cancrelat mijotait ! Lorsqu'il aurait terminé, la maison ne le laisserait jamais plus entrer !

oOooOooOo

Rose était rentrée à 15h30, comme d'habitude. Souriante, elle s'était empressée de raconter à Harry tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans la journée. Elle était toute excitée d'apprendre à compter avec des chiffres de plus en plus gros et Harry souriait en l'entendant réciter ses tables de multiplication. Rose étant une enfant très intelligente, il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait déjà sauté une classe lorsqu'elle était à l'orphelinat. Mais il adorait malgré tout la voir si heureuse d'aller à l'école et d'apprendre.

Comme chaque jour, ils soupèrent ensembles, seuls. Harry l'écoutait parler et parler sans jamais rien dire et il s'occupait d'elle avec une patience qu'il ne s'était jamais connu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été agressif toute la journée. Mais dès que Rose arrivait, il se calmait et prenait le temps d'être aimable et patient avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui faisait tant penser à son frère.

D'avoir vu Lucius plus tôt dans la journée lui fit réaliser les ressemblances existantes entre le père et la fille. La forme du visage, les cheveux… En fait, de ce qu'il voyait, Julia Davis et Rose n'avaient en commun que les yeux. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait… Il n'avait jamais vu la juge, donc, il n'en était pas certain.

Comme d'habitude, Rose s'endormit bien avant que Draco ne rentre. Lorsqu'il terminait de traiter ses affaires du jour, Draco commençait à préparer celles du lendemain. Il lui arrivait parfois de rentrer très tard, mais Harry l'attendait. Il ne savait pas quand Draco rentrerait, mais il avait cette patience. Car à chaque fois, le blond avait sincèrement et réellement besoin de réconfort.

Ce soir là, exceptionnellement, Harry regardait la télévision. Non pas qu'il ne la regardât jamais, mais il avait une envie folle de film d'horreur. Il avait attendu patiemment que Rose soit couchée avant d'allumer le poste et de déclencher le lecteur dvd. L'histoire arrivait à son dénouement lorsque Harry entendit l'alarme transplanage. Il tendit l'oreille et perçu le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait. Souriant, il se redressa et se tourna vers l'embrassure de la porte. Draco apparut alors, l'air épuisé et stressé. Harry eut une légère moue et tendit les bras vers lui. Le blond y trouva refuge aussitôt.

Etrangement, il resta silencieux jusqu'à la fin du film et n'accapara pas Harry tout de suite, comme il le faisait parfois. Il le laissa tranquille jusqu'au générique. Là, seulement, il tira d'autorité Harry contre lui de manière à ce qu'ils soient tout deux couchés. Le brun eut un vague sourire et éteignit la télévision. Il se tortilla un instant pour s'asseoir sur Draco, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

« Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-il, sur de la réponse.

-Assez, répondit Draco. Percy est passé me voir. La situation devient mauvaise. Il reçoit de plus en plus de plainte… Il ne va pas pouvoir me garder comme juge. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. En soit, c'était une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Bonne, car il récupérait son époux et mauvaise, car la population sorcière faisait maintenant preuve d'une réelle cruauté envers Draco. L'angoisse d'être renvoyé en prison devenait de plus en plus forte et Harry soupira.

« Alors tu ne travails plus ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, répondit le blond. Je dois finir mes affaires actuelles. Lorsqu'elles seront terminées, quelqu'un d'autre reprendra ma place. Percy le formait pour qu'il soit un des juges lors de la grande Réforme… il prend juste son service plus tôt que prévu.

-Je vois, murmura Harry. Combien de temps te prendront ses affaires ?

-Une semaine, grand maximum. »

Harry soupira longuement. Dans une semaine, son époux serait totalement à lui, mais au chômage.

« Je vois, dit-il. Et… Que feras-tu ? Lorsque ça arrivera ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Draco, tout en le regardant. Une partie de moi a envie de tout détruire, car je suis en colère contre eux de me traiter de la sorte, même si je comprends leur raison. Et une autre a juste envie de se terrer ici et de ne plus jamais en sortir. »

Harry eut une légère moue.

« Je ne suis d'accord ni avec l'une, ni avec l'autre partie de toi, dit-il. Je pense que tu ne dois surtout pas te montrer violent, mais que tu ne dois surtout pas te terrer…

-Que faire, alors ?

-Ils t'ont accordés leur confiance une fois… Ils le feront une seconde. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra et les ruses que nous devront employer. Ils te pardonneront.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Draco. Percy m'a dit avoir reçu de nombreuses plaintes. Visiblement, les familles de mes victimes ont décidé de porter plainte contre moi… Le chef des Aurors les a confié à Percy… Il ne peut pas les laisser sans suite éternellement… »

Un sentiment de peur commença à s'insinuer en Harry.

« Alors… nous allons partir », dit-il.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Partir ? demanda-t-il.

-Si on refuse de nous laisser en paix… Si on refuse d'accepter le fait que tu ais changé, alors nous allons partir. »

Sous lui, le blond le fixait d'un air stupéfait. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble dans le fait que je sois prêt à quitter l'Angleterre…

-J'ai tué ces gens, coupa Draco. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, mais… Je comprends que l'on veuille me faire payer. »

Harry eut un air pensif.

« Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que tu payes… Si nous fuyons, les plaintes ne cesseront pas. Mais… J'ai peut-être une idée… »

Draco le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Laquelle ?

-Réunions du conseil de guerre, dit Harry. Il est temps d'établir la plus grande supercherie du siècle. Je suis Harry Potter et j'ai des influences. Je vais m'en servir. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux alors que le brun se levait. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre à l'intérieur.

« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore », dit-il.

Une étincelle se fit voir et quelques instants plus tard, la tête du vénérable directeur apparut.

« Albus, dit Harry. J'ai besoin de vous parler. A vous, Neville, Severus, Septembre… Blaise, Ron, Hermione… Sirius, Remus. Et Percy Weasley. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas nous réunir ici. Vous comprendrez lorsque je vous aurais expliqué. »

Le vieux directeur sembla un instant étonné mais hocha de la tête.

« Poudlard sera ravi d'accueillir cette réunion, dit-il. Je contact tout le monde. Vous pouvez venir en transplanant à Prés-Au-Lard… Je pense que certains passages secrets pourraient vous permettre d'arriver ici sans être vu… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Merci. Lorsque vous contacterez Ron, demandez-lui d'appeler Molly. Si elle l'accepte, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne ici avec son époux. Pour surveiller Rose qui dort.

-D'accord. »

Le directeur disparut. Harry souffla et se tourna vers Draco qui s'était assis dans le fauteuil et le regardait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Donner au peuple sorcier ce qu'il veut, répondit ce dernier. Ils veulent que tu sois jugé ? Tu le seras. Ils veulent que tu sois puni ? Tu le seras. Mais il n'est pas dit que je ne ferais pas en sorte que la punition soit celle que je veux. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

« Je ne comprends pas…

-Si notre seul moyen d'être en paix est de quitter ce pays et qu'ils aient ce qu'ils veulent, alors nous allons quitter l'Angleterre en leur donnant ce qu'ils demandent. »

Cette fois, Draco semblait encore plus surpris.

« Je ne…

-Tu seras jugé, Draco, coupa Harry. Tu seras jugé et condamné à l'exil. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le blond le fixait, stupéfait. Il secoua la tête malgré tout.

« Mais… Si je suis exilé…

-Je le serais aussi. Nous partirons, si c'est ce qu'ils veulent. Et je partirais avec toi, de même que Rose. Nous nous établirons ailleurs… Là ou nous serons en paix une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Draco le fixait, ébahi.

« Harry, je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça…

-Tu ne me le demandes pas. Je ne te le demande pas. Je te l'impose. J'en ai assez, Draco ! Assez de te voir ronger par l'inquiétude. Assez de te voir angoisser et soucieux. Ils veulent que tu payes et je refuse d'être séparé de toi. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Si nous ne pouvons pas récupérer l'opinion, alors je pars avec toi. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Je crois savoir que l'exil est une punition que le conseil sorcier estime à la hauteur, non ? »

Draco hocha vaguement de la tête.

« Alors nous allons te punir de cette manière. Nous allons tout préparer ce soir, en compagnie de Percy et des autres. Nous allons faire en sorte que la semaine prochaine, tu sois arrêté en prévision d'un procès qui sera jugé par le conseil du Magenmagot. Pas par la juge, tu t'en doutes. Et nous quitterons ce pays ingrat une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Sur ces mots, Draco se leva. Il s'approcha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort.

« Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, dit-il. Mais je te remercie, Harry…

-De quoi ? demanda le brun. De faire en sorte que nous soyons ensemble ? Mon époux n'ira pas en prison. Nous ne serons pas séparer. Si pour cela, je dois quitter ce pays, je le ferais. De toute façon, chez moi, c'est là où tu es. Pas là où tu n'es pas… »

Draco hoqueta contre lui et le serra plus fort encore.

« Ne me détesteras-tu pas de te faire subir une telle chose ?

-Certainement pas, répondit Harry. Rien ne me fera te détester. »

Contre lui, le blond trembla. Harry eut conscience de l'entendre renifler et il caressa son dos, essayant de le calmer.

« Tu n'es plus heureux, Draco… Depuis que nous sommes revenu, nous n'avons que des ennuis. Il existe des millions d'endroit sur terre. Des endroits où nous pouvons être chez nous également…

-Mais où irons-nous ? demanda le blond, en s'écartant de lui et en confirmant les larmes que Harry avait supposées.

-Nous pourrions retourner en Amérique, proposa Harry. Mais pas à Darens… Je veux vivre en tant que sorcier, pas en tant que moldus. Si nous allons quelque part, c'est près d'un endroit sorcier. Nous y établirons notre maison… Nous aurons une grande maison. Et un grand jardin. Comme ici. »

Draco eut un sourire.

« Cela semble presque trop beau, dit-il.

-Peut-être oui, répondit Harry. Il faut voir si cela est faisable. Nous allons en parler avec les autres… »

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Harry se dirigea vers cette dernière. Il l'ouvrit et sourit à Molly et Arthur Weasley.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda celle que Harry considérait comme la meilleure mère du monde.

-Nous ne sommes encore sûrs de rien, répondit le brun. A notre retour, nous vous expliquerons ce que nous pourrons. Entrez… Nous allons vous laisser la maison et partir. Faites-ce que vous voulez. Demandez à Dobby s'il vous faut quelques choses. Et si Rose se réveil, ce qui ne devrait pas arriver, dites-lui que nous avions des amis à voir et que nous ne serons pas long…

-D'accord, répondit Molly. Alors… A bientôt.

-A bientôt. »

Harry fit signa à Draco de venir et ce dernier le rejoignit. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux Weasley puis sortit à l'extérieur avec Harry. Deux pop plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

A suivre…

Un mois de retard, je sais.. Et en plus de cela, j'ai le culot de vous servir un chapitre non corrigé… mais je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai bloqué pas mal de fois…

Enfin, l'important, c'est qu'il est fait. Et la fin de MPM se rapproche, inexorablement. Pour l'instant, le chapitre 28 vient d'être écris et au vu des évènements, je dirais qu'il ne reste plus que deux, voir trois chapitres à écrire… Ce qui fait 5 chapitres à publier…. Aaaah, que c'est émouvant….

Enfin, faut voir si je respecterais mon plan de départ ! loll

Allez, à bientôt à tous/toutes et MERCI mille fois pour vos magnifiques reviews.


	27. Le Talus de Fougères

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Trop la flemme que pour adapter le résumé à l'histoire… Donc, si vous voulez un rappel vous allez relire le résumé et le chapitre précédent ! loll fainéante un jour…. Vous connaissez la suite !

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 27 :** Le Talus de Fougères

_Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. L'inquiétude et la curiosité se lisaient sur le visage de chacun. Sauf sur celui de Blaise qui paraissait fatigué et désespéré. Pourtant, aucun des deux Potter-Malfoy ne lui prêta attention. Ils avaient la mine grave et leurs proches se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Seul Percy semblait comprendre la raison de la réunion, ce qui ne rassurait pas plus les autres membres de la réunion. _

_« Nous sommes désolés de vous tirer de vos maisons avec autant de brusquerie, commença Harry. Mais la situation est grave et demande toute notre attention. En premier lieu, je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. De cela, Draco n'est pas au courant et je te demanderai de ne pas me couper. »_

_Le blond parut étonné, mais il obéit et alla s'installer. Harry le regarda faire sans un mot et attendit un moment. Puis, la voix calme, il commença à raconter la visite surprise de Lucius Malfoy et ses paroles étranges. Il prévint Septembre de son comportement étrange à la mention de son nom et la jeune femme s'assombrit. _

_« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sincère, termina Harry. Je pense que Lucius est venu chez nous pour évaluer les protections de la maison et peut-être aussi pour endormir notre vigilance. Peut-être aussi pour nous angoisser plus encore. J'ai tenu à vous en parler, car j'ai la certitude qu'il prépare quelque chose et qu'il faut que nous soyons tous sur nos gardes. Je n'ai pas jugé utile d'appeler Angus. D'abord, je me fous de ce qu'il peut lui arriver. Ensuite, j'ai le sentiment que Lucius ne tentera rien contre lui. Soyez sur vos gardes. »_

_Les personnes présentent hochèrent de la tête d'un bel ensemble. _

oOooOooOo

La salle du tribunal était pleine de monde. Assis du côté de la défense, Harry regardait Draco en serrant les dents. Il n'aimait pas les sentiments qui émanaient de son époux. Il n'aimait pas le désespoir, ni le visage penché vers le sol en signe de soumission. Ce n'était pas Draco. C'était une masse de culpabilité et de honte. À la barre et sous les yeux de tous, l'avocat de l'accusation démolissait Draco. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter chacun de ses crimes, à grands gestes. Il le pointait du doigt, crachant des mots offensants et blessants sans aucune pitié.

Et assis sur sa chaise, Draco ne pouvait se défendre. Les membres du Magenmagot écoutaient sans l'interrompre. Les visages se durcissaient le long de l'énoncé des crimes du blond qui ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Et ça n'en finissait pas. Harry savait que ça ne faisait qu'empirer une situation qui lui paraissait déjà désespérée. Cela faisait une semaine que Draco et lui étaient séparés. Une semaine que son amant était en prison et une semaine que le procès avait commencé. Il était étonnant que cela ait lieu si vite, mais le Ministre avait expliqué qu'il désirait classer rapidement cette désagréable affaire. En outre, cette vitesse empêchait Draco de consolider sa défense. Il n'avait pas d'avocat et essayait péniblement de valoir sa cause.

Sans succès.

oOooOooOo

_Les membres de la réunion étaient encore plus angoissés. Harry avait fini de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans la société anglaise sorcière. Hermione paraissait sombre, mais elle semblait aussi résolue. Elle avait visiblement déjà prévu cette situation. Ron, lui, secouait la tête, l'air angoissé. _

_Ceux qui réagissaient le moins étaient les anciens mangemorts. Severus, Sept et Blaise semblaient parfaitement conscient que la situation était inévitable. Albus paraissait lui aussi peu étonné, mais le pli sévère de son front démontrait son agacement. _

_Pour les autres, la terreur était nettement présente. Sirius avait du mal à rester assis et à ne pas hurler de colère. Remus le contenait en posant une main calme et apaisante sur sa cuisse. Neville, lui, regardait tout le monde, l'air perdu et inquiet. Severus avait fini par passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'apaiser. _

_« Nous savions que c'était inévitable, dit soudain Blaise, la voix cassée et embrumée par l'alcool. Sincèrement, Ha...rry. Draco et moi sommes préparés depuis longtemps à ce genre d'éventualité. Sept et Severus sont protégés par leur statut d'espion, mais pas nous. Nous ne nous sommes retournés contre Voldemort qu'après sa mort, ce qui rend notre acte nettement moins héroïque. Sans compter que nous avons pas mal de sang sur les mains, tous les deux. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi tu es surpris. Ça devait arriver._

– _Il a raison, intervint Severus. J'espérais sincèrement que ça ne se passerait pas, mais ça semblait inévitable. En le prenant sous votre responsabilité, vous l'avez protégé pendant un an. Cela se serait mieux passer si la juge n'avait pas mis le feu aux poudres, mais malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait. Ce qui reste à déterminer, c'est comment empêcher Draco d'aller en prison ?_

– _Je n'en vois aucune, signala Percy. Les plaintes s'accumulent de plus en plus. La société demande justice et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir la contenir. _

– _Moi, j'ai une idée, intervint Harry. Mais elle demande beaucoup de ruse et surtout, beaucoup de manipulations politiques. »_

_Tous regardèrent tour à tour Percy et Harry. _

_« Expose-nous ton plan, dit le roux. Je ferais de mon mieux. »_

oOooOooOo

Le témoignage de Harry avait été poignant. Draco ne voulait pas lui demander d'intervenir, mais le brun avait été formel : ses paroles étaient la raison même de la condamnation du Magenmagot. Tout reposait sur lui ! Sans hésiter, il s'était adressé aux personnes présentent, tout en regardant Draco dans les yeux :

« Il est quelqu'un de bien. Et en cela, je ne douterai pas. Il ne l'était pas par le passé, mais il a payé sa dette envers la société en livrant son propre père. En se retournant contre un homme qu'il respectait et qu'il aimait. Même s'il croyait le détester de toute son âme. Il s'est rebellé contre un modèle pour nous. Il a mit fin à une guerre pour nous. Et s'il devait être envoyé en prison… Je l'y suivrais. Car il est l'homme que j'aime. Et je ne vivrais pas une minute séparée de lui. »

Le silence et la stupéfaction avaient accueilli ses paroles. Mais à présent, ces mots n'avaient plus d'importance. L'avocat de l'accusation avait enflammé la foule. Et celle-ci criait vengeance. Le Magenmagot s'était retiré. Profitant de leur absence, Harry s'était approché de Draco, sous l'œil des spectateurs. Et il l'avait pris contre lui. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux, enlevant les larmes qui naissaient au bord de ses yeux ensuite. Il l'avait embrassé. Lui avait promis que tout irait bien.

« N'oublie pas, Draco, dit-il. Nous sommes liés. »

Le blond avait semblé retrouver de l'énergie. Il avait relevé la tête et lui avait tendrement souris.

« Tu es merveilleux et je ne te mérite pas, lui dit-il.

– Je suis merveilleux parce que tu es là, répondit le brun. Nous nous méritons l'un l'autre ! »

Draco sourit et referma les yeux pour se détendre contre lui.

Puis, le Magenmagot entra. L'heure était venue.

oOooOooOo

_« Et où iriez-vous vivre ? Et que feriez-vous de Godric's Hollow ?_

– _Godric's Hollow devrait être confisqué, intervint Percy. _

– _Non, dit Draco. Elle est au nom de Harry. Même s'il ne le sait pas…_

– _Je le sais, maintenant, se moqua le brun. _

– _Seuls les biens relatifs aux Malfoy seront confisqués, continua Draco. Donc, mon compte à Gringotts, mon manoir… et quelques petites choses sans importance. _

– _Vous risquez de vivre difficilement. Sans ressources financières, quel pays vous accueillerait ? demanda Severus. _

– _Je possède des maisons, immeubles et terrains à l'étranger, intervint Draco. Et mon argent, Merlin soit loué, n'est pas stocké qu'à Gringotts, mais également dans d'autres banques du monde._

– _Si vous possédez des maisons à l'étranger, vous y êtes donc déclarer résidents. Vous pourriez allez dans l'une d'elles. _

– _La majorité de ces maisons sont louées, signala le blond. Sauf… une, en Irlande. _

– _Irlande ? intervint Ron. Ce serait parfait ! Pas trop loin de l'Angleterre, on pourrait se voir souvent. Le climat ne change pas tellement._

– _Reste à savoir si l'Irlande acceptera de nous accueillir. Même si j'y possède une résidence, je reste un criminel. _

– _Toi, peut-être, dit Hermione. Mais Harry reste le héros ayant tué Voldemort. _

– _J'ai de bonne relation avec le ministre de la Magie irlandais, signala Percy. Je peux lui demander, en toute confidentialité, s'il accepterait de vous y accueillir. »_

_Les deux Potter-Malfoy hochèrent de la tête. _

_« Alors c'est d'accord ? demanda Sirius. On opte pour l'exil ? »_

_Un long silence plana sur la salle. _

_« Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix, souffla Harry. Oui, Sirius. J'opte pour l'exil. »_

oOooOooOo

Tout avait été savamment orchestré. Le discours de Harry, le repenti de Draco… Et même son air affligé. Il était définitivement un excellent acteur. Et bien entendu, le fait que Albus Dumbledore soit le président du Magenmagot était une aide primordiale.

Le tout était de s'empêcher de sourire. De s'empêcher de hurler de joie, lorsque Percy se leva et lut la feuille sur laquelle le Magenmagot avait écrit sa condamnation.

« Nous, ministre de la Magie et membres du Magenmagot, condamnons Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy à l'exil. Cet exil prendra effet à compter du 25 de ce mois, ce qui vous laisse exactement dix jours pour quitter le territoire anglais. Si l'accusé devait reparaître dans ce pays, il serait alors incarcéré à la prison d'Azkaban, voire soumis au baiser du détraqueur, si son comportement le justifie. »

Il y eut beaucoup de remous dans la foule et Harry n'entendit pas la fin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils avaient gagné. Draco était exilé. Rose et lui avec. Mais il s'en fichait. Ils seraient ensemble, point à la ligne !

oOooOooOo

La maison des Malfoy en Irlande s'appelait 'Le Talus de fougères' et Harry avait adoré ce nom, lorsqu'on le lui avait dit. En la découvrant, il avait dû se retenir de pousser un hurlement de joie. C'était une adorable… et gigantesque maison ! Quand Ron, Hermione et leurs autres proches la virent, ils regardèrent le blond d'un air blasé.

« Ce n'est pas une maison, persifla Severus. C'est un manoir ! »

Draco avait vaguement souri.

Il était vrai que la maison était immense. Elle ressemblait plus à un petit manoir qu'à une maison d'ailleurs. Ses fenêtres étaient immenses et la porte d'entrée était pourvue de deux battants. Tout le monde était venu les aider à emménager. Ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre après avoir reçu l'autorisation du ministre sorcier irlandais. Celui-ci s'était dit ravi de les accueillir dans son pays. Il avait insisté pour les rencontrer et Harry lui avait proposé de venir chez eux 'lorsque tout serait en ordre'.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans l'immense hall de marbre de la maison. La majorité des visiteurs tournèrent vers Draco un regard moqueur. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« J'avais du mal à m'en rappeler, dit-il. Je ne suis pas venu souvent au Talus… Comme mon père la qualifiait sans arrêt de 'maison', je n'avais pas en tête que c'était… un manoir. »

Les autres rirent. Harry se contenta de sourire alors qu'il regardait la maison qui, malgré le manque d'entretient, était impeccable.

« Il devrait y avoir un elfe, quelque part, expliqua Draco. Mais je ne me souviens plus de son nom…

– Selon les documents de ton père, il s'appellerait… »

Hermione tourna frénétiquement les pages.

« South ? »

Un pop se fit entendre et un elfe, parfaitement bien vêtu, apparut.

« L'on a appelez South… Êtes-vous les nouveaux propriétaires ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et s'approchèrent. L'elfe leva vers eux deux immenses yeux jaunes.

« South, commença Harry, nous nous appelons Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy.

– Potter-Malfoy ? demanda l'elfe, étonné.

– Je me suis marié avec Harry, expliqua Draco. Et nos noms ont donc été unis. Nous allons dorénavant vivre ici. Avec ma sœur, Rose Malfoy. »

L'elfe sembla un instant étonné, mais il finit par sourire d'un air ravi.

« Alors la maison sera habitée par la famille ?

– Oui, répondit Harry. En outre, je suis enceint. »

South écarquilla des yeux tout en regardant le ventre pratiquement plat de Harry.

« Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable d'entretenir cette maison à toi seul, continua Draco. Mais là où nous habitions, nous avions un elfe de maison que… nous apprécions beaucoup. Étant donné qu'il continue de veiller sur notre ancienne demeure, il ne sera pas constamment ici, mais il viendra parfois nous rendre visite. Nous ne voulons pas de guerre de territoire ou de tâches ménagères. Tachez de bien vous entendre et soyez sage. D'accord ? »

South hocha de la tête.

« Je promets », dit-il.

Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant.

« Il est plus calme que Winky ou Dobby, dit-il.

– Ces deux elfes sont tous les deux des êtres à part, fit remarquer Draco. South est bien élevé. »

L'elfe sembla avoir reçu le meilleur compliment de la terre.

« South, fit Harry, comme tu le sais, nous serons donc quatre à vivre dans ce… cette maison. Draco et moi dormons dans la même chambre. Rose devra être placée dans une chambre qui sera adaptée à son âge. Donc, pas de lit exagérément grand. Nous avons ses affaires avec nous. De même que les nôtres, en fait. Nous avons également pris tous les effets du bébé. Tristan – car il s'appellera Tristan – devra être placé dans une chambre proche de la nôtre. La plus proche, en vérité. Il faudrait débarrasser entièrement cette pièce de ce qu'elle contient pour y placer ses affaires. D'accord ? »

South hochait de la tête à chaque demande.

« Bien… Nous allons agrandir les valises que nous transportons. Chacune d'elles est étiquetée avec notre nom. Rose, Tristan, Draco et Harry. Même si nous nous doutons que tu es très compétant, nous avons demandé à Dobby de venir t'aider à emménager. Il nous connaît bien, il sait comment disposer nos effets. »

Un pop se fit entendre et un Dobby portant une multitude de chapeaux colorés apparut. South parut déstabilisé par son habillement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Nous avons discuté avec South, expliqua Harry. Il est au courant de tout. Aide-le à mieux nous connaître et à installer convenablement nos effets. »

Dobby hocha de la tête. D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco fit apparaître les valises et cartons rétrécis qu'il agrandit aussitôt. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les elfes prennent les choses en mains.

« Les cartons portant l'étiquette 'Objets divers' doivent rester en bas, » spécifia rapidement Draco.

Peu de temps après, la majorité de leurs affaires avaient disparu vers les étages.

« Que soient bénis les elfes de maison, dit Draco.

– Pfff, souffla Hermione, l'air agacée. Vous devriez tous avoir honte de vous servir ainsi d'eux !

– Si tu veux les aider, tu peux monter, tu sais ? » proposa Draco, moqueur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, vous nous faites visiter ? »

Tout le monde rit face à la diversion de Hermione. Draco étendit alors les bras et commença la visite.

« Bienvenue dans le hall d'entrée », dit-il.

Bien qu'ils aient tous eu le temps de le regarder, ils jetèrent un autre coup d'œil. Les yeux s'attardèrent sur le marbre rutilant et sur l'escalier central fait d'un même matériel. Une coupole en forme de croissant de lune laissait entrevoir un ciel exceptionnellement bleu. Les fenêtres, extrêmement grandes, étaient pourvues de petits carreaux. Harry bénit intérieurement South : pas question de passer des heures à laver ça ! De longs rideaux d'un blanc cassé étaient savamment placés devant. Ils étaient plus placés pour décorer que pour protéger la lumière et celle-ci baignait entièrement l'immense Hall. Pourtant, plusieurs lampes étaient disposées ici et là. Bien qu'éteintes, on devinait facilement le jeu de lumière qu'elles offriraient, la nuit tombée.

« Nous découvrirons l'étage plus tard, expliqua Draco. Passons au grand salon. »

Tous se jetèrent un regard sceptique. Grand salon ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il en existait un petit ?

Le grand salon était également décoré dans les tons de beige et de brun clair. La luminosité était également mise à l'honneur grâce à des rideaux fins et volatiles. Les fenêtres, tout aussi grandes, laissaient filtrer la lumière d'un soleil fort présent. Pourtant, même s'il devait pleuvoir, aucun des visiteurs ne douta de l'éclairement de la pièce. Plusieurs fauteuils étaient installés, formant un carré au centre duquel était placée une table basse en bois clair. Les fauteuils alternaient les couleurs blanches et beiges, sans oublier les énormes coussins qui donnaient presque envie de se jeter dedans. Des tablettes étaient mises à dispositions, à chaque coin du carré et étaient décorés d'une petite lampe ou d'un bouquet de fleurs en bois.

Une légère séparation donnait sur une salle à manger décorée dans les mêmes tons que le coin salon. Une immense table, pouvant contenir jusqu'à seize personnes, y était placée et était entourée de grandes fenêtres. Une petite nappe blanche était posée en son centre, accompagnée d'une coupelle de fruits. Des portes en bois vitrées permettaient de couper la salle à manger du salon, si les maîtres des lieux le désiraient.

« Il va falloir installer une télévision, signala Ron, tout en regardant autour de lui.

– Tout est disponible dans le petit salon, expliqua Draco. Le grand salon, comme on l'appelle, est surtout prévu pour la conversation… »

Les invités le regardèrent de nouveau d'un air moqueur.

« Petite maison, hein ? se moqua Severus.

– Bref, répliqua Draco. Traversons le grand salon et la salle à manger.

– Il faudra tout de même rajouter des cadres, » signala Harry en regardant le manteau de la cheminée placer dans le Grand salon.

Celle-ci était assez large pour contenir une personne et son manteau était peint en blanc. Harry put sentir un sort de préservation des couleurs sur ce dernier, signe que le feu ne risquait pas de le noircir.

« Certes, concéda Draco tout en lui souriant. Que devrions-nous sans les photos de notre mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui tira la langue en réponse et ils quittèrent la grande pièce.

« Le petit salon, dit Draco, tout en désignant une pièce décorée dans les tons de l'autre salon, pourvue elle aussi de fauteuils confortables, mais aussi d'une immense bibliothèque couverte de livres et, bien précieux pour Ron, d'une télévision. Ma famille, bien que contre les moldus, a donné à la maison tout le confort que ceux-ci pourraient requérir, car nous envisagions de la louer également à des moldus. »

Les autres hochèrent de la tête alors qu'ils traversaient silencieusement le petit salon. Un tapis beige couvraient le sol et assourdissaient leurs pas. Là, les fenêtres était bien plus petites, sans doute pour empêcher de mauvais reflets dans le téléviseur.

« La cuisine, dit Draco. Une fois encore, aménagée pour des moldus… »

Harry poussa un long soupir de joie en découvrant une cuisine plus qu'équipée. La gazinière était du dernier cri, de même que le four et le micro-ondes. Il ouvrit avec curiosité chaque placard en bois pour découvrir une vaisselle pourvue d'un motif beige agréable. Visiblement, cette couleur était celle de la maison.

« Tout ce beige donne l'impression d'être à la campagne, dit Hermione.

– C'était le but, dit Draco. Le Talus était considéré comme notre résidence de campagne. Non pas que le manoir soit en ville, mais bon… »

Tous hochèrent de la tête, comprenant vaguement : les étranges idées de la famille Malfoy…

Au centre de la cuisine se dressait une charmante petite table ronde, elle aussi décorée d'une coupole. Cependant, de petits biscuits faits maison la remplissaient. Ron jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Draco.

« Prends, dit ce dernier. Si je ne me trompe, South en fait tous les jours… »

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et en goûta un. Il eut l'air ravi et en prit un second.

Une porte elle aussi faite de bois et vitrée donnait sur l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Draco fit découvrir à tous un immense jardin pourvu de beaucoup de fleurs, mais aussi d'un module pour enfant et d'une piscine. Harry eut un sourire amusé en la voyant.

« Rose va adorer, dit-il, tout en souriant à un Draco fier de son effet.

– Je m'en doute, dit-il. Il faudra la surveiller… La grande profondeur va jusqu'à deux mètres… »

Harry approuva aussitôt cette décision.

Des transats entouraient la pièce d'eau et des fougères, savamment coupées, encadraient ici et là la piscine.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, dit Hermione, tout en regardant une table au pied métallique et à la surface de verre, entourée de chaises tout aussi belles et protéger par une construction de métal et d'une toile beige. Je vous envie de vivre ici, maintenant ! »

Les Potter-Malfoy eurent un vague sourire. Le Talus était vraiment très beau, c'était vrai, mais il leur fallait encore un peu de temps avant de l'apprécier autant que Godric's Hollow.

« Je vais vous montrer le bureau, dit Draco, tout en refermant la porte donnant sur le jardin. Venez… »

Ils le suivirent à travers la cuisine, puis du hall. Il ouvrit une porte et découvrir un bureau décoré d'un meuble massif, d'étagère totalement libérée, de deux ou trois sièges et d'un petit canapé.

« Et il ne reste plus que la salle de bal…

– Salle de bal ? demanda Harry.

– Mes parents aimaient donner des fêtes, expliqua Draco, tout en les amenant vers la quatrième porte du hall. Alors oui, salle de bal… »

Il ouvrit la seule porte à double battant du hall, découvrant ainsi une immense salle au sol rutilant de propreté. Quelques chaises étaient posées ici et là et d'immenses fenêtres, dans le fond, donnaient une vue agréable sur le jardin et la campagne environnante. Les murs étaient blancs, décorés de moulures dorées et la majorité des invités semblèrent stupéfait par tant de beauté. Draco, l'air amusé, finit par refermer les portes.

« Voilà pour le rez-de-chaussée, dit-il. Allons-nous voir l'étage ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête.

« Combien de chambre ? demanda soudainement Sept, tout en suivant le groupe.

– Je ne sais plus, dit Draco. Mais je sais qu'il y en a plus qu'à Godric's Hollow. »

Les invités éclatèrent de rire lorsque, après avoir fait le tour de l'étage, ils découvrirent que le Talus était pourvu de dix chambres, soit plus que le double de Gordric's Hollow. Bien entendu, Harry fut enchanté de découvrir la pièce destinée aux maîtres des lieux. La chambre était vaste, pourvue d'un immense lit et de deux tables de nuits accordées aux mobiliers. Ce qui lui plu vraiment fut sans aucun doute la décoration. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce où South et Dobby terminaient d'installer leurs affaires, ils eurent vaguement l'impression de rentrer dans un arbre. Tout était dans les tons de verre et le lit était suspendu par des cordages. Une lueur perverse traversa les prunelles de Harry et cela n'échappa pas à Sept.

« Draco, dit-elle. Ce lit est-il bien accroché ? »

Le blond tourna vers elle un regard tout aussi lubrique que son époux.

« Nous verrons, dit-il, faisant rire les invités.

– Il est fixé par magie, fit remarquer Hermione. Il devrait résister… »

Tous rirent de plus belle alors qu'ils visitaient les autres pièces. Chaque chambre avait un thème. L'eau, la terre, le feu, le vent… Harry fut ravi de constater que les affaires de Tristan avaient été déposées dans la pièce du vent. Les murs étaient décorés d'un tapis blanc sur lequel un petit courant d'air créer des vaguelettes argentées. Le lit du bébé, bien qu'ayant été choisi à Godric's Hollow, avait été décoré dans les tons et il ressemblait presque à un énorme nuage. Des oiseaux se promenaient au plafond, ce qui plairait probablement à l'enfant.

La chambre de Rose, elle, était celle du feu. La petite fille adorant l'orange, Dobby avait probablement fait savoir ce détail à South qui avait déjà placé toutes les peluches et autres jouets dans les étagères et autres coffres à jouet. Malgré le thème, tout était doux et reposant. L'orange était dans les tons pastel et les fausses flammes – qui grâce à la magie, semblaient presque vraies – léchaient les murs et les pieds du lit avec douceur.

« Ce ne serait pas une incitation à la magie noire ? demanda Ron.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas en prison, le rouquin ? demanda Draco. Après tout, tu as des cheveux de feu…

– On disait même à une époque que le roux était la couleur du diable…, ajouta Sept.

– Ceci explique cela, termina Severus.

– Nia nia nia », répliqua fort gaminement Ron.

Un autre rire résonna dans la maison. Bien entendu, ils visitèrent également les trois salles de bains disponibles de la maison et Harry sembla ravi de constater qu'elles suivaient toutes le même thème : l'eau.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le rez-de-chaussée, un pop se fit entendre. South et Dobby s'inclinèrent devant eux.

« Nous avons terminé l'étage, dit le premier.

– Nous allons nous occuper du rez-de-chaussée. Dobby sait où tout ranger…

– Bien, dit Harry. Merci. Nous allons nous rendre dans le jardin et nous aimerions des rafraîchissements. Ensuite, vous pourrez retourner à votre travail. »

Les deux elfes approuvèrent et disparurent.

« Tu t'habitues vite à avoir des elfes de maison, dis-moi, signala Hermione, l'air contrariée.

– Autant j'aurais pu aller les chercher moi-même avec seulement Dobby, autant je préfère ne pas tester South sur sa capacité à me laisser travailler moi-même, Hermione, répondit Harry. Je préfère d'abord faire sa connaissance avant de bouleverser sa vie… Elle l'est déjà bien assez par notre brusque arrivée. »

Bien que toujours agacée, son amie approuva, de mauvaise grâce. Harry sourit vaguement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à la cuisine. Quand il la passa, il ne fut pas surpris de sentir l'odeur du thé qui infusait déjà. Pourtant, aucun elfe n'était en vue. Leurs invités le suivant, il ne s'attarda pas et sortit, rejoignant la table de verre à laquelle il s'installa. Comptant les chaises, il sourit en constatant qu'elles étaient assez nombreuses pour tout le monde. Draco s'installa à côté de lui et, alors que tous prenaient place, le service à thé de la demeure apparut devant eux.

« Tu seras bien servi, ici, signala Ron, tout en attrapant un petit gâteau qui était apparu également. Si South ne te convient pas, je le prends volontiers !

– Je ne pense pas que Hermione soit d'accord, répondit Harry, amusé.

Ron tourna la tête vers son épouse et il eut tout juste le temps de lever les mains avant de se recevoir une petite tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Époux indigne, dit-elle, souriant pourtant face à la grimace de Ron.

– Trêve de plaisanterie, » intervint Severus.

Il sortit de sa poche une sacoche rapetissée qu'il agrandit aussitôt. Il prit alors soin d'extraire quatre bocaux qui firent sourire Harry.

« Voici les quatre éléments nécessaire à la protection du Talus. Bien entendu, il vous faudra disposer la plume d'Augurey dans les airs et l'eau n'est pas indispensable, vu que vous possédez une piscine. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus profitable d'utiliser celle en bocal. Enterrée, tout comme la terre et le feu, elle ne pourra que mieux être cachée. Reste le problème de la plume d'Augurey qui doit être mise en hauteur, à l'air libre… Vue par un ennemi qui s'y connaît en protection, elle pourra tout de suite être repérée.

– Pourquoi ne pas l'accrocher devant une fenêtre ? proposa Harry. Chez certains moldus, on accroche des pendentifs devant une fenêtre. Soit pour décorer, soit pour simplement faire fuir des mauvais esprits ou ce genre de chose… Bien sûr, si la personne nous attaquant reconnaît la plume et connaît la protection élémentaire, elle saura forcément que la plume n'est pas une décoration, mais bon…

– Ma foi, c'est une bonne idée, dit Severus. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut cependant mettre chaque élément à chaque coin de la maison.

– Coin, façade, souffla Harry. Ou est la différence. Je préfère cependant utiliser la piscine, comme élément de l'eau. Le bocal peut facilement être déterré et brisé. Pour vider la piscine, ça prendra plus de temps…

– Et quand vous devrez la nettoyer ? demanda Severus.

– Un sortilège de nettoyage automatique devrait régler le problème…

– Tu devras cependant la remplir fréquemment, car l'eau peut s'évaporer, signala Hermione. Non, le mieux, en vérité, ce serait de placer le bocal dans la piscine. Tu le fixes au sol, ainsi, personne ne peut y toucher, sans plonger. Un sortilège d'invisibilité devrait suffire à repousser certains audacieux. »

Harry approuva l'idée d'un hochement de tête pensif.

« Pour la terre, continua Neville, le lierre contenu dans ce bocal devrait être déployé sur toute une façade. Je te conseille la façade est de la maison. La plante poussera mieux. »

Le brun attrapa le bocal et hocha de la tête, une fois encore.

« Bien, dit-il. Neville, tu te charges de planter le lierre. Hermione, tu enterres le bocal de feu disons… Devant la maison, sur la façade nord. Moi, je vais accrocher cette plume d'Augurey à la fenêtre de notre chambre, qui donne sur l'ouest. Toi, Draco, si tu veux bien…

– Je me charge de mettre ça dans la piscine, dit-il, tout en prenant le bocal d'eau.

– Et nous ? demandèrent Ron et Sept d'une même voix.

– Vous, vous prenez le thé gentiment, sans faire de bêtises ! répliqua Severus.

– Et vous ? demanda justement Ron.

– Moi ? Je supervise Neville… »

Il se leva sous le sourire goguenard des autres et tous partirent faire ce qu'ils devaient. Draco plongea tout habillé dans la piscine et nagea jusqu'à la grande profondeur. Là, il plongea jusqu'à atteindre le sol. Il eut du mal à manipuler à la fois sa baguette et le bocal, d'autant plus qu'il devait lutter contre la pression de l'eau, mais après quelques efforts, il fut heureux de constater que non seulement le sol de la piscine avait magiquement créer une cavité pour le bocal, mais qu'en plus de ça, aucun sort d'invisibilité n'était nécessaire. Dans l'eau, le bocal semblait presque invisible. La rune de l'eau se faisait légèrement voir, lorsque l'on était tout près, sans plus.

Lorsqu'il remonta, sans surprise, la main de Harry apparut devant ses yeux et il l'attrapa pour remonter. Le brun eut un long soupir qui fit sourire Draco. C'était un soupir très agréable : Harry tentait de réprimer son envie.

« Patience, souffla Draco, tout en l'enlaçant. Ils vont bientôt partir et nous aurons toute la journée et toute la nuit pour baigner cette maison d'amour… Et pour soulager ton esprit oh combien devenu pervers, ces derniers temps… »

Harry sourit vaguement, bien que son regard en dise long. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de toucher son époux. L'envie presque constante qu'il avait de lui semblait être devenue encore plus forte depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés d'une semaine. Non pas que la séparation fut dure, mais la peine de Draco semblait l'avoir fait enragé. Azkaban n'avait pas été plus accueillante pour le blond pendant cette semaine et Harry avait conscience que son époux avait besoin de sécurité. La protection qu'il rêvait de lui donner avait doublé son désir, il ne savait trop pourquoi.

« Voilà, intervint Neville, le faisant sursauter – et rougir car Severus les regardait d'un air moqueur. Nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à faire, je crois… »

Les invités les regardaient, amusés.

« Merci, dit Harry. Neville, tu pourras demander à Sirius et Remus de m'amener Rose demain ?

– Bien sûr, répondit-il. Je leur dirais dès que je les verrais à Poudlard.

– Merci encore, dit Draco. De nous avoir accompagner et de nous avoir aider à installer les éléments.

– C'est normal, dit Hermione. À ce propos, Neville… Comment as-tu fais pour que ce lierre soit si… florissant ? »

Le botaniste eut un sourire.

« Je te l'expliquerais quand nous serons rentré, dit-il, tout en avisant l'air meurtrier de Harry envers sa meilleure amie. Laissons donc les Potter-Malfoy faire ce qu'ils ont à faire… »

Hermione jeta un œil à Harry et rit doucement en constatant que le brun tenait Draco par la taille d'un air alléché.

« Oh, dit-elle. Je vois. Bon, alors à la prochaine, vous deux…

– Oui, répondit Harry. Au revoir !

– Ben vas-y, jette nous à la porte ! se moqua Ron. Bon, ça va, on file ! »

Il y eut plusieurs sons de transplanage, puis les deux amants furent seuls.

« Bon, dit Harry, tout en regardant Draco. Maintenant, je dois t'enlever ses vêtements mouillés…

– Ne peut-on pas faire cela dans notre chambre ? demanda Draco, un instant nerveux face à la détermination de Harry.

– Si, bien sur que si… Mais… Dépêches-toi de rentrer, dans ce cas ! »

Le blond rit tout en obéissant. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait rendre Harry si motivé à faire l'amour, mais ce ne serait pas lui qui s'en plaindrait !

oOooOooOo

Draco haletait. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait passé une telle nuit de sa vie. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il avait passé plus de temps à se comporter comme un débauché que comme un ange. La sueur coulait le long de son dos et tout son corps tremblait encore de plaisir. Contre lui, la raison de son épuisement souriait d'un air amusé.

« Es-tu enfin rassasié ? demanda Draco, respirant vite. Ou dois-je penser à m'enfuir vite fait ? »

Harry rit vaguement, tout en s'étendant sur leur nouveau lit. Il fit craquer ses épaules et s'étendit.

« Je crois que je suis apaisé, dit-il. Mais rien n'est moins sûr… Je pensais l'être aussi, après la quatrième fois… »

Draco poussa un gémissement. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi débordant de désir. Et il adorait ça.

« Tu es terriblement excitant, avec ce comportement, dit-il, tout en se redressant pour chevaucher son amant. Mais je commence à me demander si tu n'as pas envie d'essayer de me tuer à coup de hanches ? »

Harry éclata une fois de plus de rire, tout en passant ses mains le long du dos de Draco pour ensuite presser ses fesses avec fermeté.

« Te tuer ? Cela serait-il suffisant ? demanda Harry. Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… J'ai juste… terriblement envie de toi. Encore… Et encore… »

Tout en parlant, il leva les hanches, frottant son bassin à celui de Draco qui frémit.

« Dépravé, grogna Draco. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser reprendre mon souffle ?

– Oh, mais si, je t'en prie, dit Harry. Reprends tout ce que tu veux… Ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire l'amour encore une fois… »

Draco gémit face à son air plus que motivé.

« Rose va nous trouver étonnement fatigué, demain…

– Elle ne vient qu'en après-midi, répliqua Harry. Elle ne s'étonnera donc de rien, car nous aurons dormi toute la matinée… »

Draco eut un vague sourire.

« Je suis sans doute cinglé, dit-il, tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer les mains de Harry sur ses fesses. Mais j'adore, te voir ainsi… Si passionné… Si… excité. »

Harry sourit à son tour et se redressa, s'aidant d'une main fermement appuyée derrière son dos pour se surélever.

« C'est parce que c'est toi qui me fais cet effet, répondit-il. Tu aimes savoir que tu m'excites et tu le sais très bien… »

Draco rit tout en le regardant.

« Tu n'as pas idée, dit-il, tout en déposant un baiser dans le cou de son amant.

– Bon… dit Harry. Tu as récupéré ?

– Tu sais bien que non, répliqua Draco. Je suis un homme normal, Moi !

– Normal ? demanda Harry, une moue aux lèvres. Non… Tu es tout sauf normal… »

Draco rit encore et se pencha en avant pour aspirer la peau du torse de Harry. Il la suça un instant, laissant ainsi une marque rougeâtre.

« Sans doute, oui, dit-il, mordillant un peu la peau déjà malmenée. Mais que veux-tu… ? Tu es entièrement responsable de ça…

– Et j'en suis très heureux. »

Les deux hommes rirent de nouveau alors que leurs lèvres et leurs mains recommençaient leurs jeux amoureux.

Autour de la maison, un dôme de lumière dorée était apparu et brillait de mille feux.

oOooOooOo

Harry regardait par la fenêtre depuis une demi-heure déjà. Draco était allé se laver après le tardif petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient mangé en tête à tête, se souriant d'un air entendu. La nuit avait été longue et délicieuse. Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'à cause de la fatigue. Plus d'une semaine sans se toucher… Cela justifiait amplement qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu !

« Arrivent-ils ? » demanda Draco en le rejoignant devant une des fenêtres du grand salon.

Les odeurs de ses produits envahirent Harry alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de sa taille et qu'il posait son menton sur sa tête.

« Pas encore, répondit Harry, tout en observant le décor. Et si Remus ne passait pas ?

– Il passera, affirma Draco.

– Mais s'il ne pouvait pas ? s'inquiéta son amant. À cause du dôme…

– Il passera, continua le blond. Il nous aime. Il ne nous ferait pas de mal, même pour tout l'or du monde…

– Mais c'est un loup-garou !

– Et alors ? demanda Draco. Ça ne retire rien à son amour. Il passera. Cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi. »

Harry souffla vaguement, se blottissant dans les bras chaleureux derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, un pop puis un autre se fit entendre et Remus, Sirius et Rose apparurent. La petite fille était tenue par un Sirius souriant et tous les trois avançaient le long de l'allée de la maison. Aucun ne se préoccupait de l'immense dôme de lumière dorée.

« Ils ne le voient pas, expliqua Draco, face à l'air surpris de Harry. Nous sommes les seuls à le voir, car nous l'avons créé. Cela dit, il disparaîtra progressivement de notre vue… »

Harry hocha de la tête alors qu'il se crispait dans les bras de son époux. Sirius et Rose venaient de traverser le dôme sans le sentir et Remus les suivait. À sa grande joie, le lycanthrope passa la protection, l'air indifférent.

« Je te l'avais dit, chuchota Draco à son oreille, avant de la mordiller tendrement. Cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi, ce n'est pas bon pour Tristan. Et allons leur ouvrir ! »

La sonnette de l'entrée résonna dans toute la maison alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent, affichant tous les deux un même sourire ravi.

« Harry ! Draco ! s'exclama Rose, ravie de les revoir. La maison a l'air super ! »

Elle descendit des bras de Sirius pour se jeter dans les leurs, leur arrachant à tous les deux un rire.

« Et bien, et bien, petite princesse, dit Draco, tout en la serrant contre lui. Tu n'as même pas visité !

– Mais on va le faire ? Hein ?

– Bien sûr ! répondit le blond. Je t'emmène. Harry, tu te charges de les accueillir ?

– D'accord, répondit ce dernier. Venez… »

Alors que les deux frère et sœur s'élançaient dans les escaliers, Harry guida Sirius et Remus jusqu'à la cuisine. Là, il préféra sortir. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir apparaître des boissons sur la table de verre, une fois à l'extérieur. South était un elfe de maison dévoué.

« Alors ? demanda Sirius, tout en s'installant. Cette maison te plaît ?

– Beaucoup, répondit Harry. Elle est très bien décorée et très confortable.

– Et la protection ? demanda Remus.

– Elle est faite, » marmonna Harry, tout en rougissant.

Son comportement de la nuit dernière l'étonnait et le gênait encore un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'être aussi passionné… Mais bon… Ce n'était pas si désagréable non plus… Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas afficher un sourire pervers.

« Je vois, dit Sirius, un brin moqueur. Longue nuit, donc ? »

Harry rougit plus encore.

« Sirius, laisse-le tranquille, » intervint Remus.

L'animagus eut une simple moue en réponse, faisant rire les deux personnes présentes. D'autres rires se firent entendre de l'étage et ils levèrent la tête vers une des fenêtres entre ouvertes.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Remus, tout en regardant la silhouette de Draco qu'on pouvait distinguer.

– Il fait comme s'il allait bien, répondit Harry. Mais… il y a une énorme boule d'angoisse dans son esprit. J'attends qu'il craque…

– Tu crois qu'il va le faire bientôt ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Il fait beaucoup de cauchemars, même s'il ne dit rien. Je l'aide en silence. Je le distrais, je le couve… J'attends simplement qu'il se décide à exploser. Quand il l'aura fait… il ira mieux. »

Les deux plus vieux hochèrent de la tête.

« Et Godric's Hollow ? demanda Sirius. Que comptes-tu en faire ?

– Je ne sais pas encore… Le louer, peut-être ? Cela ferait de l'argent qui rentrerait. On n'en a pas forcément besoin. Avec la vente de mes livres, je suis assez bien couvert. Et les affaires différentes de la famille Malfoy donnent à Draco des rentes assez satisfaisantes. Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'en parlerais avec lui… »

Un nouveau hochement de tête plus tard et Rose arrivait en courant et en riant.

« Une piscine ! s'exclama-t-elle en la voyant. Génial ! »

Harry eut un vague sourire.

« Sauf que tu ne pourras pas y aller bien longtemps, dit-il. Nous sommes déjà fin septembre. L'automne a commencé… Mais promis, l'année prochaine… »

La petite fille hocha vivement de la tête.

« Vi, j'irais ! » dit-elle.

Harry eut un vague sourire tout en regardant son époux s'installer sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna ensuite vers son parrain et son oncle.

« Vous n'avez rien senti, en venant à la maison ?

– Tu fais référence à la protection ? demanda Sirius. Non, rien… Tu la vois ? Il paraît que les personnes qui la font peuvent la voir, pendant un petit moment.

– Oui, je la vois, répondit Harry. Je suis impatient qu'elle disparaisse, cela dit… Non pas que ce soit laid, mais je préférais voir le ciel bleu, pas doré !

– J'imagine, répondit Remus. Moi, j'ai senti quelque chose. Sans doute grâce à mes sens de loup-garou. Mais ça ne m'a rien fait ! »

Harry fut aussitôt soulagé, au grand amusement de Draco.

« Il craignait que ça ne t'affecte, expliqua-t-il face à l'air interrogateur de Remus. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que c'était impossible… tu sais comment il est… »

Remus hocha de la tête, l'air touché.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Harry, dit-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. »

Le brun marmonna un moment, sous l'œil moqueur de Draco.

« Harry ? demanda Rose. Et pour l'école, comment on va faire ?

– Ah, ça, dit ce dernier, tout en la regardant. Je t'ai déjà trouvé une école, dans les environs. Tu iras dès demain ! »

La petite fille eut une moue boudeuse.

« Déjà ! dit-elle.

– Le savoir n'attend pas, » répliqua Draco.

En réponse, Rose grimaça, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. La petite fille avait déjà hâte de se faire de nouvelles amies !

« En tout cas, vous avez l'air bien installé, dit Sirius. Quand organise-tu des vacances, comme à Godric's Hollow ? Ce serait agréable… Le grenier est-il aménagé ?

– Non, il ne l'est pas et ne le sera pas… Il y a assez de chambres ici pour loger tout le monde, sans difficulté. Pas besoin de cabane au fond du jardin ou de reconvertir le grenier.

– Oho ! s'exclama Remus. Voilà qui serait agréable, Sirius a raison…

– Pourquoi pas, dit Harry, rêveur. Noël, tous ensemble, ici, ça vous tente ? »

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et il sourit grandement.

« Alors vendu ! dit-il. Pour le premier Noël de Tristan, nous serons tous ici !

– Minute, cher époux, intervint Draco. Tu ne demanderais pas leur avis à nos amis avant de décréter qu'ils doivent venir ici ?

– Mhm, si, je vais leur envoyer un carton d'invitation dans le courant de la semaine…

– Et bien ! Tu t'y prends assez tôt ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Ainsi, je suis certain qu'ils ne prévoiront rien d'autre ! répliqua Harry, l'air sournois.

– Draco, je crois que tu le contamines, fit remarquer l'animagus. Il sourit comme un Serpentard…

– Normal, répondit le blond. Il l'est à moitié…

– Quoi ? s'horrifia Sirius. Harry ! Comment peux-tu être à moitié Serpentard ? Te rends-tu compte de l'affront fait à la confrérie des Gryffondor ??

– La confrérie des Gryffondor ? demanda le concerné.

– Ce n'est rien, intervint Remus. Une idée stupide de Sirius, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Il voulait que tous les Gryffondor soient des sortes de frères… Il a juste vite déchanté quand il s'est aperçu que techniquement, deux frères ne pouvaient pas coucher ensemble… »

Draco et Harry eurent un air un peu perdu avant de remarquer l'air moqueur et pervers de Remus. Sirius, lui, regardait Rose.

« Il y a une enfant, ici ! dit-il.

– Si tu ne veux pas aborder de sujet honteux pour toi ou inabordable en présence d'un enfant, Sirius, alors n'en parle pas ! rétorqua Draco.

– Certes, dit ce dernier. Il n'en reste pas moins que je sois choqué. Harry ! Moitié Serpentard !... C'est la fin du monde ! »

Les trois autres adultes secouèrent la tête alors que, curieuse, Rose demandait :

« Pourquoi deux frères peuvent pas dormir ensembles ? »

Un long silence accueillit la question.

« Oui, Sirius, dit Harry. Pourquoi deux frères ne peuvent pas dormir ensembles ?

– Je me posais la question ! s'exclama Draco.

– Moi aussi ! » intervint Remus.

Sirius les regarda tous les trois d'un air outré.

« Vous êtes tous lâches ! dit-il. Viens par ici, Rose, je vais t'expliquer… »

Et alors qu'il emmenait la petite fille, Draco se leva d'un bond pour aller rechercher sa sœur.

« N'écoute rien, Rose, c'est un grand nigaud qui raconte n'importe quoi… Deux frères peuvent dormir ensembles !

– Mais Remus a dit…

– Oui, mais ce ne sont pas de vrais frères, donc… Peu importe, Rose, crois-moi… tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande ! »

La petite fille eut une moue puis souffla.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que Gryffondor et Serpentard ? »

Cette fois, les quatre adultes se relaxèrent considérablement.

« Nous te raconterons leur histoire ce soir, répondit Harry en souriant. Ça te fera une bonne histoire pour dormir…

– Une bonne histoire pour dormir ? demanda Sirius. La partie sur les massacres et…

– Connais pas cette partie de l'histoire, marmonna Harry, secouant la main d'un air négligeant.

– T'es sûr qu'il n'est Serpentard qu'à moitié ? demanda l'animagus à Draco.

– Certain, répondit ce dernier. Il est indéniablement trop courageux et gentil que pour l'être totalement !

– Voilà qui est rassurant ! »

D'autres rires se firent de nouveau entendre dans le Talus.

A suivre…

Bonjour tout le monde ! je passe en coup de vent pour vous déposer ce petit chapitre.

Certains ont du remarquer qu'exceptionnellement, j'ai fais les RAR ? Ben vi, j'avais un peu de temps…

Pour les anonymes, navrée, je ne peux vous répondre, mais sachez que j'ai lu vos messages, qu'ils me font très plaisirs et que je prends note de chaque commentaire !

PS : Yohina, je te répondrais par mail mercredi soir, promis.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Dites-le moi !

A dans un mois !


	28. Le jeu d’échecs

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Trop la flemme que pour adapter le résumé à l'histoire… Donc, si vous voulez un rappel vous allez relire le résumé et le chapitre précédent ! lol *fainéante un jour…. Vous connaissez la suite !*

**oOooOooOo **

**Chapitre 28 :** Le jeu d'échecs

_Ma très chère Julia, _

_J'imagine très bien ta surprise à la réception de cette lettre. Je t'imagine l'ouvrir et sauter aussitôt sur la signature, en bas de page, afin de t'assurer que tu connais bien l'expéditeur. Et je t'imagine écarquiller les yeux à la lecture de mon nom. Lucius Malfoy. Tu ne rêves pas. Ce n'est pas un rêve – ou un cauchemar._

_La raison pour laquelle je t'écris est simple : venir te parler directement, sans précaution, est pour moi bien trop dangereux. Donc, je préfère poser mes pièces soigneusement sur l'échiquier avant de te joindre d'une manière plus physique. _

_Depuis quelques mois et cela, malgré mon enfermement, je dois avouer que je suis avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme tes manipulations et tes stratégies pour venir à bout de mon fils. Je n'ignore pas que tu as juré la perte de la famille Malfoy, depuis notre… regrettable séparation. _

_Et je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : j'avoue, sans ambages, t'avoir toujours pris pour une idiote naïve tout juste bonne à écarter ses cuisses. Ravissantes, soit dit en passant. Bref. Tu te doutes que je ne t'écris pas pour simplement rappeler les faits. Je dois dire que tu m'as surprise, pendant ces derniers mois. Tu t'es livré, avec mon fils, à une bataille médiatique que tu as finalement remportée, grâce à mon aide. _

_Mais as-tu vraiment gagné ? Je ne crois pas. Tu as juste remporté une bataille. Je sais que je fais partie des personnes que tu rêves de voir emprisonné, mais réfléchis à ce que je vais te dire, avant de simplement déchirer cette lettre : mon rejet, il y a de cela plus de cinq ans, est-il plus important que la conséquente humiliation que mon fils t'a infligé. _

_Car il t'a humilié. Par sa présence, sa prestance, il est parvenu à retourner ta position de force au Ministère contre toi. À présent, plus personne n'a foi en tes jugements et la réforme de la justice magique, d'après mes renseignements, tend à t'éjecter de la scène judiciaire et politique du ministère. _

_Ainsi, chère Julia, je te le demande : Que souhaites-tu le plus ? M'arrêter ? Ou détruire mon fils ? Bien sûr, comme je le pense, tu peux choisir 'les deux'. Mais tu ne peux pas t'occuper de nous deux en même temps. Et tu ne peux pas faire tomber Draco seule. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'il a un avantage unique que tu ne peux combattre sans mon aide. Cet avantage ? Harry Potter, son époux. _

_Joins-toi à moi, Julia. Unis tes ressources aux miennes et détruisons-les ensembles. Nous aurons ensuite tout le loisir de nous affronter. _

_Es-tu tenté ? Me rejoindras-tu dans cette partie d'échecs oh combien passionnante contre mon fils et son époux ? J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

**oOooOooOo**

Draco avait fini par craquer. Harry avait attendu ça deux semaines et c'était finalement Hermione et Ron, venus pour leur présenter leur nouveau né au Talus, qui y étaient parvenus, en lui proposant d'être le parrain du petit Alexandre. Harry avait deviné à la seconde près le moment où Draco allait quitter la pièce afin de ne pas montrer ses larmes. Il avait alors eu un sourire reconnaissant envers ses deux meilleurs amis et avait laissé son époux seul.

Bien sûr, il savait que le blond avait besoin de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi ses amis. Il était donc resté avec eux jusqu'à leur départ, dévorant le petit Alexandre des yeux et se demandant vaguement si Tristan serait aussi sage que lui. Il avait ensuite rejoint Draco dans leur chambre et l'avait tenu serré contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Quand enfin, le blond avait retrouvé un semblant de paix, il lui avait caressé le visage tendrement et lui avait demandé s'il irait bien, dorénavant.

Son époux avait hoché de la tête et n'avait pas menti. Une semaine après qu'il ait enfin évacué le trop-plein d'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé pendant son travail de juge intérim et son arrestation, Draco était en pleine forme. Harry avait même parfois du mal à le suivre, ce qui ne le chagrinait pas, au contraire. Ils étaient en octobre et Tristan devait naître fin novembre. Il était normal qu'il ait plus de mal que Draco pour courir partout.

Ce dernier, une fois la pente remontée, s'était précipité auprès du ministre irlandais qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Selon ses mots 'Si Fudge avait eu le quart de son intelligence, Voldemort n'aurait même pas tenu un an !'. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Sur leurs idées pour la société, leurs idéaux. Draco avait des envies de paix et d'harmonie qui faisait sourire Harry. Si les sorciers anglais le connaissaient comme lui, ils n'auraient même pas imaginé le mettre en prison.

Ce fut sans surprise qu'Harry apprit que Draco avait eu un poste au ministère. Il ne comprenait pas bien à quoi il servait, en vérité, car ce n'était pas un emploi défini. S'il devait lui mettre un nom, il aurait appelé ça 'un faiseur de rêves'. Mais Draco préférait amplement 'conseiller du ministre'. Il fallait avouer que c'était plus prestigieux et plus sérieux, mais bien moins révélateur. Car Draco ne conseillait pas le ministre. Il l'aidait à trouver des investissements, des solutions aux problèmes qui les empêchaient de réaliser les grands rêves qu'ils avaient pour la société sorcière irlandaise.

Manque de budget pour créer un orphelinat sorcier ? Draco faisait jouer les différentes sociétés de la famille Malfoy pour apporter des subventions et attirer des entreprises rivales dans le mouvement. Hésitations de la population à créer une caisse d'aide aux membres de la communauté non-humaine ? Le blond manipulait alors les journaux avec une telle ruse et une telle majesté que même Harry s'y perdait.

Le mois d'octobre filait à une vitesse folle et Harry ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Bientôt, il serait père. Draco était heureux. Rose s'était déjà fait des dizaines d'amies dans sa nouvelle école. Plus rien ne venait gâcher leur bonheur. C'était ainsi que devait aller leur vie.

De son côté, ses travaux pour ses livres avançaient relativement bien. Tous les plans étaient terminés et il entamait enfin la rédaction définitive de son premier volume. Bien sûr, ce travail lui demanderait bien plus qu'une année. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais il ne s'en décourageait pas, loin de là.

À côté de son rôle d'écrivain, Harry maintenait un contact constant avec la société anglaise. Draco devait se faire oublier, mais pas lui. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot avec cette bande d'égoïstes. Foi de Harry Potter, un jour, Draco et lui vivraient de nouveau dans Godric's Hollow. Pas qu'il n'aime pas le Talus, loin de là. Mais il était anglais, avant tout. Son pays n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi rancunier envers Draco qui ne méritait pas un tel rejet. Quoi qu'en dise les sorciers anglais, Draco avait risqué sa vie, pour eux. Et aux vues de ses prouesses au sein du ministère irlandais, Harry ne doutait pas de l'importance de la présence de son époux dans son pays natal.

Après leur exil, Harry avait demandé à Hermione de garder précieusement chaque coupure de presse qui les concernait, de près, comme de loin. Et il avait été satisfait de voir que les journalistes n'hésitaient pas à relater, à grand renfort de mots plus qu'élaborés, leur regrettable départ. En effet, non seulement ils avaient perdu leur héros national – héros qui devait bientôt mettre au monde un bébé, ce qui ne cessait de faire grincer les dents la majorité des sorciers qui avaient l'impression de perdre un héritier prestigieux – mais également un investisseur énorme. Même si Draco n'en parlait jamais, bon nombre de ses sociétés étrangères investissaient dans divers commerces et même dans le ministère de l'Angleterre. Avec son exil, toutes ses bonnes actions avaient été stoppées, à la demande de Percy. Ce dernier savait que le monde anglais regretterait vite d'avoir perdu une telle source de revenue.

Cependant, pour éviter que des employés ne se retrouvent au chômage, Draco avait vendu ses entreprises anglaises à Harry. Sous le nom de Potter, elles ne pouvaient plus être confisquées par la justice sorcière. L'argent continuait de leur revenir et les entreprises de fonctionner, comme elles l'avaient toujours faites.

Lorsque Hermione avait entendu parler de la manœuvre des Potter-Malfoy, elle avait souri d'un air entendu.

« Ils vont vite regretter leurs actes, j'ai l'impression, dit-elle, tout en jetant un œil à l'ordinateur encore allumé de Harry. C'est ton plan B ?

– Oui, répondit le brun qui berçait tendrement Alexandre. Draco a été un peu récalcitrant à l'idée de publier deux bibliographies de notre vie, mais quand il s'est rendu compte des répercutions que cela aurait, il n'a plus hésité une seconde…

– Le ministère risque de censurer le livre parlant de la vie de Draco…

– Je sais, répondit Harry. C'est pour ça que j'écris ma propre biographie également. Ils ne pourront pas me censurer moi. Les sorciers et sorcières veulent me connaître. Quant à la biographie de Draco, elle circulera dans les autres pays et les sorciers anglais, Merlin soit loué… aiment voyager. »

Hermione avait éclaté de rire en l'entendant. Oui… Les Potter-Malfoy n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot !

**oOooOooOo**

_Que voilà une lettre intéressante. _

_Chère Julia, très chère Julia. Tu es intéressée par mon jeu d'échecs, mais tu ne sais pas si c'est une idée relativement bonne d'accepter de t'allier avec un ancien mangemort qui a dirigé pendant près de quatre ans le mouvement terroriste du siècle. _

_Ne vois-tu pas que c'est justement là notre avantage ? Je suis un criminel, certes, mais un criminel de génie, avec des idées révolutionnaires. En toute modestie, tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi. _

_Très chère Julia, prends note de mon plan. Je m'occupe de mon fils, tu t'occupes de son époux. Guète mon signe et le moment venu, rends-toi chez eux. Oh, je ne fais pas référence au Talus, en Irlande. D'après mes renseignements, ces deux abrutis ont protégé la maison avec une barrière magique imparable. Non, je faisais référence à Godric's Hollow. J'ai entendu dire que notre ami Harry Potter envisageait de la louer. Pour cela, il doit la faire visiter. Tu seras donc une acheteuse potentielle. _

_Je ne doute pas un instant que tu comprends ce que tu dois faire. Tu devras prendre rendez-vous avec ce cher Harry Potter le 31 octobre. Tu prendras un nom d'emprunt et tu te diras extrêmement intéressée par cette maison, pour toi et ta nombreuse famille. Il ne devra se douter de rien. _

_Le 31 octobre, donc, tu iras visiter Godric's Hollow en sa compagnie et je compte sur toi pour le tuer. Oui, le tuer. Tu dois sans doute penser qu'il te sera impossible de faire ça. Que Harry Potter a une magie supérieure à la tienne et que tu te feras écharper avant d'avoir levé la main sur lui. N'aies crainte. Des dispositions ont été prises pour empêcher ce cher Potter d'utiliser son grand pouvoir. Ce jour-là, sa magie sera instable et il ne parviendra pas à l'utiliser convenablement. Cela te laisse donc tout le temps de l'éliminer. Je te conseille les armes blanches plutôt que les sorts. Car il peut se protéger contre eux, mais pas contre les couteaux. Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas. _

_Avec tout mon respect, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

**oOooOooOo**

Le 15 octobre, Love Septembre Darlenne vit le jour. Harry avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Love ? Quel nom étrange… Pourtant, il lui avait plu. Et lorsque Sept était venue au Talus pour lui présenter le bébé, il avait été plus que stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé voir un jour un si beau bébé. L'enfant allait probablement très bien porter son nom et attirer sur lui tellement d'amour, lorsqu'il serait plus grand, que cela en serait effrayant.

« Si Tristan possède le quart de sa beauté, j'en serais flatté, dit-il à Sept.

– Merci, dit-elle. Je le trouve très beau aussi, mais j'ai pensé que c'était mes yeux de mère qui parlaient, non la réalité. Mais tout le monde ne cesse de me dire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un aussi beau bébé. »

Harry caressa les quelques cheveux blonds du petit garçon, souriant.

« Il te ressemble beaucoup, dit-il.

– Oui, approuva Sept. Tant mieux. »

Le brun approuva. Il imaginait parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendait là : une trop grande similitude avec Angus ne pourrait être que néfaste.

« Tu as de ses nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

– Il est venu à Sainte-Mangouste, lorsque Love est né. Il a demandé à le voir, l'a regardé puis est parti. Le lendemain, j'ai reçu de l'argent avec une note me demandant de l'élever comme un sorcier digne de son nom. Il ignore que je ne lui ai pas donné. Je préfère qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible. »

Harry approuva une fois encore.

« Et Blaise ? demanda-t-il.

– Il est amoureux de Love, répondit Sept, riant. Depuis qu'il est né, il n'a plus touché à une goutte d'alcool. Bon, d'accord, le fait que j'ai enchanté une bouteille pour qu'elle le massacre à grand coup une fois bue l'a légèrement refroidi, mais bon… Je reste persuadée que c'est surtout pour ne pas mal se comporter en présence de Love. Il en est fou. Je l'ai fait parrain. Cela pourra l'aider. »

Harry approuva. Il hésitait encore, avec Draco, sur qui désigner parrain de Tristan. Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione avaient une place de prédilection, mais ils avaient déjà décidé depuis longtemps de faire d'eux les parrains et marraines de Rose. Même s'ils ne leur avaient pas encore demandé.

La petite fille semblait surexcitée à l'idée que, bientôt, Tristan verrait le jour. Harry avait beau lui répéter que cela n'arriverait pas avant fin novembre, elle n'en démordait pas. Tristan arriverait _bientôt_ et c'était tout ce qu'elle retenait.

Parfois, Harry la surprenait à fixer son ventre d'une manière étrange. Il se demandait si Rose ne communiquait pas avec son fils, mais c'était impossible. Depuis que le mois d'octobre avait commencé, les signaux magiques de Tristan avaient presque totalement cessé. Dreyfus lui avait expliqué que c'était normal. Le bébé devait économiser ses forces pour sa venue au monde.

« Normalement, cela arrive plutôt au début du dernier mois… Mais comme il a énormément de magie, c'est naturel qu'il commence maintenant. »

Harry avait été soulagé par cette nouvelle, alors que Draco, lui, le fixait d'un air envieux. Lui aussi était surexcité à l'idée que leur fils naisse. Il ne cessait de parler de son avenir, de la maison dans laquelle il serait réparti à Poudlard, des activités qu'ils feraient ensembles et bien d'autres choses dans ce genre encore.

« Penses-tu qu'il sera gêné que nous soyons un couple d'hommes ? A moins qu'il n'aime les hommes, lui aussi ? Ou peut-être n'aura-t-il pas de préférence, comme moi ? … Et tu crois qu'il aura hérité de ton talent pour le Quidditch ? Ce serait vraiment parfait, si c'était le cas. Nous pourrions l'inscrire dans l'équipe junior d'Irlande ! »

Harry souriait en l'écoutant faire de grands projets pour leur fils. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui signaler que ce n'était pas à eux de décider, mais à Tristan lui-même. Harry partait du fait qu'il ne contraindrait jamais leur fils à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Cela dit, si jamais Tristan se lançait dans une voie, alors il serait le premier à s'acharner sur lui pour l'obliger à se donner entièrement pour sa cause. Pas de fainéant ou de tire-au-flanc dans sa famille ! Rose l'avait découvert à ses dépends lorsque Harry l'avait obligé à connaître sur le bout des doigts chaque table de multiplication après qu'elle ait raté un contrôle.

« Draco, sauve-moi ! s'était-elle écriée, lorsque ce dernier était revenu.

– Te sauver ? demanda le blond, tout en suspendant son manteau dans le placard du hall d'entrée. De quoi donc ?

– De Harry ! s'exclama la petite fille. C'est un tyran ! Il veut que je connaisse TOUTES les tables de multiplications aujourd'hui !

– Et alors ? demanda Draco, souriant. C'est une bonne idée… »

La petite fille avait écarquillé les yeux, horrifiée.

« Vous êtes des monstres tous les deux ! »

Et ils avaient bien entendu éclaté de rire.

D'autres choses préoccupaient Harry, telle que la location de Godric's Hollow. Depuis quelque temps, une certaine Madame Queen était intéressée par la maison, mais elle ne pouvait se libérer de son travail avant le 31 octobre. Elle avait précisé qu'elle ne serait de nouveau plus joignable une fois cette date passée et elle souhaitait ardemment visiter la propriété ce jour-là. Bien sûr, Harry avait accepté, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de louer la maison à quelqu'un qui était visiblement plus souvent à son bureau que chez elle.

« Rencontre-la avant de prendre une décision, lui dit Draco, lorsqu'il lui en parla. Le fait qu'elle tienne à son emploi ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne sera pas une bonne locataire.

– Je sais, lui dit Harry, une moue sur les lèvres. C'est juste… Je ne sais pas… Un mauvais pressentiment. »

Draco avait levé un sourcil interrogateur, mais Harry l'avait balayé de la main. Ce n'était rien d'important, après tout.

**oOooOooOo**

_Très chère Reine, _

_Me crois-tu stupide ? Je sais pertinemment que mon fils partage avec son amant un lien d'amour, mais je sais également que, le moment venu, mon fils sera occupé avec moi. Tu comprends bien qu'il ne suffit pas de supprimer Potter, je me charge d'éliminer mon fils. _

_Cependant, et cela est primordial, tu ne dois pas attaquer Potter avant au moins 14 heures. Tu as rendez-vous avec lui vers 13 heures. Cela te laisse une heure pour l'occuper. Visite la maison, pose des questions, émets des doutes, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne tente rien sur lui avant 14 heures précises. A ce moment, j'attaquerais Draco. Simultanée, notre offensive aura bien plus de chance d'atteindre sa cible. _

_N'oublies pas que ce jeu d'échecs est extrêmement serré. Je compte sur toi, ma Reine, pour faire tomber celle du jeu adverse. _

_Avec toute ma considération, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

**oOooOooOo**

Le 31 octobre, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il ressentit une étrange sensation dans son ventre. Comme une espèce de fourmillement désagréable qui le déstabilisa un instant. Il éloigna pourtant son inquiétude pour se lever péniblement. Il n'arborait peut-être aucun signe physique de la grossesse, mais il portait quand même un enfant et Tristan était terriblement lourd. Selon Dreyfus, c'était dû à la magie. Celle-ci pesait son poids, car elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Péniblement, il sortit du lit pour marcher jusqu'à l'armoire et enfiler une robe de chambre. Quand il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, il ne fut guère étonné d'y trouver Draco en grande discussion avec Rose.

« Et donc, ton déguisement est celui… »

Il y avait clairement de l'hésitation, dans la voix de Draco.

« D'une licorne ! Enfin, Draco, ça se voit, non ? J'ai une corne ! 

– Certes ! dit le blond, amusé. Mais à part la corne, ma chère, je ne vois pas trop le rapport entre un long drap blanc et une ceinture de la même couleur…

– Mais ! » s'énerva la petite fille.

Harry eut un sourire en entrant dans la pièce et il rit clairement en découvrant le déguisement de la petite fille. Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas vraiment une licorne. Un fantôme avec une corne, peut-être. D'un mouvement de la main, il tenta de lui faire un costume plus réaliste, mais à sa grande surprise, il ne parvint qu'à faire exploser une fenêtre.

Sur sa chaise, Draco sursauta et se tourna vers lui, étonné.

« Tu avais besoin d'air, Harry ? demanda-t-il, tout en réparant la vitre d'un coup de baguette.

– Non, je… »

Il ne parla pas plus. C'était la première fois que sa magie ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui ordonnait et il en était légèrement déstabilisé. Pensif, il alla s'installer à table et attrapa machinalement l'œuf cuit dur que lui préparait South chaque matin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

– Non, rien, répondit Harry. Je suis juste étonné que ma magie ne m'ait pas obéi… »

Draco fronça les sourcils et sembla se concentrer.

« Elle est fort agitée, dit-il. Je le sens par le lien. C'est une véritable tempête, par chez toi… »

Harry fronça les sourcils lui aussi et explora à son tour sa propre magie. Il fut légèrement étonné de la vitesse à laquelle elle circulait dans son corps. Tempête ? Non, typhon ! Sa magie bouillonnait littéralement.

« Étrange, dit-il. J'en parlerais avec Severus, cet après-midi…

– Severus vient ici ? demanda Draco, étonné.

– Non, je vais le voir à Poudlard, dit Harry. Enfin, je vais très exactement voir Neville qui veut me parler de Severus, mais rien ne m'empêche de faire un détour pour aller parler à notre bien aimé professeur de potions préféré…

– Pourquoi ne pas y aller ce matin ?

– Je ne saurais pas, répondit Harry. D'abord, la matinée est bien entamée, ensuite, je te rappelle que je fais visité Godric's Hollow, aujourd'hui, à treize heures. Le temps que j'emmène cette petite… licorne à la fête de Halloween donnée par l'école, que je revienne ici, que je me prépare, que je dîne, il sera temps de partir pour l'Angleterre.

– Je peux l'amener, si tu veux, proposa Draco.

– C'est gentil, dit Harry. Mais je ne préfère pas. De toute façon, Neville et Severus ont cours, eux, ce matin, donc ils ne pourront pas me recevoir. Et puis tu as du travail, monsieur le conseiller… »

Le blond grimaça tout en se levant.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, je dois y aller. J'ai promis à Louis de passer le voir aujourd'hui, donc, je dîne avec lui. D'accord ?

– Bien sûr que oui ! répondit Harry. Et tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je te ferais un rapport détaillé, promis Draco, amusé. A ce soir, dans ce cas. Quand tu rentreras d'Angleterre, je t'attendrais sûrement ici avec Rose.

– A ce soir », répondit Harry, tout en se levant pour lui donner un baiser.

Quand Draco fut parti, il se tourna vers Rose et tendit une fois de plus la main, se concentrant. A son grand soulagement, le costume prit l'aspect d'un corps de cheval et la capuche qu'il créa magiquement, celle d'une tête de licorne.

« C'est mieux, non ? demanda-t-il.

– Vi ! répondit Rose, tout en mordant dans une tartine de chocolat. Bien mieux ! »

Harry lui sourit et reprit le cours de son petit déjeuner. Il se tendit un instant vers sa magie, mais préféra s'en éloigner une fois de plus. Elle était bien trop vive, même pour lui. Mieux valait s'en tenir éloigner jusqu'à ce que Severus l'ait vu…

**A suivre…**

C'est probablement mon plus petit chapitre, mais c'est normal. Je vous annonce que je vais à présent vous écrire le dernier Bonus de cette série, soit l'ultime bonus Severus/Neville. Savourez-le !

**°Bonus°**

La rentrée à Poudlard était un moment magique que beaucoup d'enfants attendaient. Tous frémissaient d'impatience à la pensée que, bientôt, ils seraient dans ce si célèbre lieu du monde magique. Comme leurs parents, ils apprendraient à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Peut-être deviendraient-ils de grands sorciers… ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas, ils feraient de leur mieux. Et dans quelle maison seraient-ils ? S'entendraient-ils bien avec leurs camarades ?

Pour les professeurs, les questions étaient bien différentes. Les cancres de l'année dernière se seraient-ils améliorés ? Les nouveaux premières années seraient-ils bons travailleurs, ou désordonnés ? Qui serait la nouvelle tête de turc de Severus Rogue ?

Oui, la rentrée éveillait bien des questions. Et bien des peurs. Serais-je à la hauteur ? M'entendrais-je bien avec les autres ? Combien de potions exploseraient cette année ? Combien de duels avortés ? Combien de coups échangés ?

Un seul professeur s'interrogeait d'une toute autre manière. Severus tiendrait-il sa promesse ? Et si oui, comment cela se passerait-il ? Serait-ce aussi agréable que ce que Harry prétendait ? Et si non, que devait-il faire ? Et si Severus en avait assez de le voir hésiter ? Et si… Et si…

Neville Londubat était réellement terrorisé. Et une fois de plus, la raison de sa frayeur n'était autre que son ancien professeur de potions. Bien sûr, tout l'été, il avait savouré les caresses tendres, les baisers enflammés, les attouchements sans équivoque. Mais de là à aller jusqu'au bout… Quinze jours plus tôt, il se sentait prêt. Il voulait Severus… Mais à présent que le moment était venu, il avait peur. Mais il l'aimait. Vraiment ! Terriblement ! Pourtant, il avait peur. C'était sa première fois, bon sang ! … Enfin, avec un homme !

Autour de lui, les élèves discutaient. Ils s'étaient installés à leur place, heureux de se retrouver. Le professeur McGonagall tenait déjà le choipeaux et le directeur faisait son discours habituel de rentrée. Il n'écouta rien. Pas même la chanson du choipeaux. Il se contentait de regarder le vide, l'air pensif.

Comment, exactement, cela allait-il se passer ? Il n'imaginait pas Severus placer des bougies partout, ni lui faire de déclaration enflammée. Mais il ne le pensait pas non plus capable de le balancer violemment sur son épaule pour l'emmener dans ses appartements, comme un homme des cavernes. Alors comment ? Qu'allait faire cet homme si mystérieux et impénétrable ?

Discrètement, Neville coula un regard vers cet homme dont il partageait le quotidien depuis plus de six mois. Il regardait les premières années d'un air nauséeux, visiblement agacé d'avance à l'idée de devoir tenter de leur enseigner. Peut-être déplorait-il même, dans sa tête, le nombre d'incidents qui allait bientôt survenir pendant ses cours. Neville eut un léger sourire en y pensant. Il ne pensait pas voir Severus _bouder_ un jour et pourtant, cela avait été le cas, ces dix derniers jours. Le maître des potions grondait bel et bien à l'idée de devoir retourner enseigner.

Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres de Neville qui se retourna pour regarder la répartition. Il aimait vraiment voir les visages réjouis des élèves qui étaient placés et suivait avec attention quel enfant était envoyé dans la maison dont il avait la direction. Poufsouffle était vraiment une bonne maison. Il aimait particulièrement les premières années qui demandaient beaucoup d'attention. Les années suivantes, ils étaient bien plus dissipés et plus sûr d'eux, si bien qu'en septième, ils évoluaient dans l'école comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Comme tous les élèves, d'ailleurs.

« Tu fais une drôle de tête, Neville, intervint Remus, qui était assis à côté de lui. Tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune homme tourna son attention vers celui qui avait été, dans sa mémoire, le meilleur professeur de DCFM de ses années d'école pour lui faire un sourire.

« Je vais bien, dit-il. Je regardais simplement la répartition et je me demandais quelle sorte d'élèves j'allais devoir affronter cette année. Seront-ils peureux ou courageux ? Heureux d'être dans leur maison ou honteux… La majorité des professeurs pensent que diriger Poufsouffle est aussi simple que de mettre le feu, mais ils ont tords… Ils sont extrêmement sensibles et très difficiles à gérer…

– Plains-toi ! intervint Severus. Je te confie les Serpentard quand tu veux pour m'occuper de tes petits pleurnichards ! Les miens sont une source de problèmes garantis. Soit ils sont rebelles et ne pensent qu'à défier l'autorité, soit ils sont asociaux à cause d'une situation familiale inextricable. Ce sont tous des cas psychologiques ! »

Remus eut un léger rire en l'entendant.

« Et Gryffondor ? demanda-t-il en regardant Minerva.

– Ceux là ! s'exclama le professeur de Métamorphose. Ce sont des cas psychologiques, à leur manière aussi, même si beaucoup ne pensent qu'à s'amuser et à faire des bêtises. Des tire-au-flanc royaux, voilà ce qu'ils sont…

– Et Serdaigle ? » Demanda Neville.

Tous se tournèrent vers le petit professeur Flitwick qui lui fit un sourire.

« Aucun problème avec eux. Ils étudient et ne font pratiquement aucune difficulté. »

Les trois autres directeurs de maison le regardèrent d'un air blasé.

« Bon, alors ce sera donc toi le fainéant, à présent », dit Severus, tout en se tournant vers son assiette. 

Le professeur de sortilèges ne sembla même pas gêné de l'appellation, faisant rire la majorité de ses collègues.

« Avec tout ça, lesquels sont les plus durs à gérer ? » intervint Dumbledore.

Un long silence intervint avant que, d'une même voix, tous répondent :

« Serpentard ! »

D'autres rires se firent entendre à la table.

« Au moins, on est conscient de mes difficultés », siffla Severus.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville.

« Tu viens, ce soir ? »

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis hocha de la tête, une forte chaleur inondant pourtant son visage.

« Oui, bien sûr », dit-il.

Severus approuva de la tête pour ensuite continuer de manger, l'air de rien.

**oOooOooOo**

Neville avait quitté la maison des Poufsouffle d'un pas fatigué et hésitant. Fatigué, car introduire les premières années avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement honteux d'avoir fini dans la maison dite 'rebus', par la majorité des adultes et un troisième se languissait déjà de sa famille. Malgré tout, il était parvenu à les apaiser après de longues discussions et il se dirigeait à présent vers les cachots. Il ne savait pas si Severus avait prévu qu'ils couchent ensembles, ce soir-là, mais une chose était certaine : il était épuisé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : se coucher et dormir !

Quand il arriva finalement aux appartements du professeur de potions, il ne fut pas surpris de le trouver installer dans son fauteuil, devant la cheminée, un livre sur les genoux.

« Déjà revenu ? demanda-t-il. Les Serpentard n'ont pas posés de problème ?

– Rarement, les premières années… Il faut attendre la deuxième pour voir apparaître les premiers ennuis. Et généralement, ils sont assez sages, à la rentrée. Dans une semaine, j'aurais peut-être plus de travail. »

Neville sourit tout en allant se laisser tomber par terre, appuyant sa joue contre le genou de son amant. Enfin, presque amant.

« Moi, j'ai eu droit à quelques pleurnicheries… Mais c'est vite passer. Dans un mois, voir deux, ça devrait aller mieux. »

Severus passa une main sur sa tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait, même s'il ne répondait pas.

« Je suis presque triste que la rentrée soit arrivée, confia le plus jeune, tout en regardant les flammes. On était bien, pendant ces vacances. »

Le bruit d'un livre qui se ferme se fit entendre et Neville se sentit tirer vers le haut. Il fut assez surpris de se retrouver assis sur les genoux de Severus mais ne protesta pas. Au contraire, c'était déjà bien assez rare !

« L'année passera vite, lui dit l'homme, tout en le fixant avec sérieux. Nous serons vite à Noël et de là, juin arrivera à grande vitesse…

– Noël, murmura Neville, soupirant. J'ai presque hâte d'y être… Ce sera la première fois que je le fêterais avec quelqu'un… »

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Tu ne le fêtais pas avec ta grand-mère ?

– Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! répliqua Neville, tout en donnant une petite tape sur son torse. Ce sera la première fois que je le fêterais avec un amant ! »

Cette fois, l'expression du plus âgé se fit clairement moqueuse.

« Nous n'avons pour l'instant rien d'un couple d'amants, je pense, dit-il.

– Moi si, répliqua Neville. Nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble, mais nous savons que cela va se faire, bientôt. Et puis… Nous en avons largement le comportement… aurais-je encore droit à mes séances matinales, malgré notre retour à l'école ? »

Severus esquissa un sourire.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. Elles seront justes plus matinales, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de te réveiller à ma manière ! »

Neville eut un léger rire pour finalement aller l'embrasser. Il en avait envie depuis qu'il l'avait regardé dans la Grande Salle, mais avec les élèves, il n'avait pas osé. Il poussa un soupir de délectation en sentant sa langue trouver celle de Severus et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que le baiser d'abord innocent devenait passionné et il frissonna en sentant les mains de l'homme se glisser le long de son dos et le rapprocher doucement.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur du tout. Il savait que Severus ne le forcerait à rien. Et puis… Il en avait envie. Il était peut-être effrayé, mais il en mourrait d'envie, tout comme son amant, contre lui. Il ne paniqua donc pas lorsqu'il se sentit soulever. Pas plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils se déplaçaient vers un autre endroit. Il était bien trop occupé à savourer les lèvres de Severus ainsi que sa langue et les quelques caresses que l'homme parvenait à lui donner tout en le transportant. Mais il en voulait plus. Toujours plus…

Quand il tomba sur le grand lit de Severus, il haleta de surprise mais l'attira vivement à lui. Il voulait encore l'embrasser, il voulait le toucher… Pourtant, au dessus de lui, le professeur de potion s'écarta difficilement.

« Je t'avais dit à la rentrée, dit-il d'une voix devenue légèrement plus rauque. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger…

– Je ne me sens obligé de rien, répliqua Neville. Je suis terrifié, c'est vrai. Et je le serais tant que nous ne serons pas allés jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi attendre ? J'en ai envie. Faisons-le, tout simplement et ainsi, je n'aurais plus jamais peur d'être dans un lit avec toi, au contraire ! »

Severus leva un sourcil moqueur.

« Gryffondor ! »

Neville tira la langue en réponse avant de l'attirer une fois de plus contre lui.

« Vas-tu enfin me laisser profiter de toi, oui ? »

Et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa encore, jusqu'à en perdre la tête.

**oOooOooOo**

Il avait raison. En soi, ce n'était pas une surprise. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent fait, il n'eut plus jamais peur d'être dans un lit avec lui. Au contraire. Il avait plutôt tendance à vouloir l'y amener. L'y séquestrer. L'y attacher pour toujours ! Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme, avant Severus. Mais il avait adoré ça. Il avait adoré le voir au-dessus de lui, le sentir perdre la tête alors qu'il bougeait en lui. Ça avait été douloureux, bien entendu… Mais seulement la première fois. Toutes les autres furent parfaites. Toutes les autres furent… Extraordinaires.

Septembre s'était étrangement bien passé. Les élèves avaient même remarqué, avec amusement, que leur sombre professeur de potions était réellement détendu. Certains Gryffondor – surtout les septièmes années – avaient osé en remercier Neville qui avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles tout en marmonnant un 'de rien'.

Lui vivait sur un nuage. Il ne voyait pas comment décrire cela autrement. Il était plus qu'amoureux, il était passionné. Il adorait Severus, ses manies, ses expressions, ses sarcasmes et même sa mauvaise humeur ! Il n'était pas démonstratif, même en privé, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Et puis… Il n'osait pas lui avouer que, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il était plus qu'expansif. Lorsqu'ils s'unissaient, même s'il tentait de garder le contrôle sur lui-même, Severus n'y parvenait jamais et Neville adorait ça.

Quand la mi-octobre arriva, pourtant, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé, chez son amant. Il le regardait parfois sans rien dire, l'air pensif et Neville commençait à se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais l'homme ne disait jamais rien. Il le regardait, pensif. Mal à l'aise, Neville avait pensé appeler Harry pour lui en parler, mais ce dernier ne pouvait pas venir tout de suite. Avec l'exil de Draco, il avait pas mal de choses à faire, notamment un livre sur chacun d'eux.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais passer fin du mois ? proposa-t-il. Le 31, ça t'irait ?

– Oui, lui dit Neville, via cheminée. Merci… »

Au même moment, alors qu'il se relevait, Severus entra dans ses appartements, le faisant sursauter.

« Tiens, dit-il. C'est rare que tu viennes chez moi… »

L'homme ne répondit pas, le fixant se remettre debout.

« Tu parlais avec… ?

– Harry, répondit Neville. On a convenu d'un petit rendez-vous, le 31 octobre…

– Ah…, dit Severus, toujours planté devant la porte. Pourquoi ? »

Neville fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce possible ? Severus semblait-il réellement _nerveux _?

« Il a besoin de se changer les idées, je pense, lui dit-il. L'Angleterre lui manque un peu et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Severus venait de l'agripper brutalement pour l'embrasser. Neville se laissa faire, étonné de cette soudaine précipitation. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, il avait été renversé sur le canapé où il se retrouva vite nu sous le corps de son amant tout aussi peu vêtu.

Et il était loin de s'en plaindre. Severus manifestait souvent beaucoup d'ardeur, mais jamais autant que ce jour-là. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour jouir, de même qu'à son amant. Essoufflé, couché dans le canapé, Neville tentait vaguement de remettre son esprit en ordre. Mais l'apparition d'une boîte rouge dans sa main ne l'aida pas.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? dit-il, tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Une boîte, répliqua Severus, toujours nerveux. Ça se voit non ? »

Neville finit par revenir totalement sur terre, fixant la petite boîte. Il finit par l'ouvrir, bien que difficilement. Severus était couché sur lui et le regardait avec une intensité déstabilisante.

Quand il vit la bague, Neville sentit son cœur faire une violente embardée. Etait-ce possible ? Déjà ? Ou cela voulait-il dire autre chose ? Avec Severus, mieux valait s'attendre au pire.

« Qu'est-ce que… ça veut dire ? dit-il.

– Ce que tu auras envie que cela dise », répliqua l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Neville le regarda d'un air étonné.

« Je ne suis pas… spécialement pour le mariage, dit finalement Severus. Mais si tu souhaites que nous nous mariions, nous le ferons. Mais pas cette année. Laisse-moi du temps. Si par contre, être simplement mon compagnon te satisfait… Alors… elle voudra simplement dire ça. »

Un long silence plana sur le salon, le jeune homme tentant vaguement d'assimiler les paroles de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il finit par sortir la bague de l'écrin pour la passer à un de ses doigts.

« Compagnon me va, dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. Marié m'irait encore mieux… Je ne suis pas spécialement pour le mariage non plus… Mais je pense que j'adorerais t'épouser. Mais pas cette année. Nous avons tout notre temps. »

Severus hocha de la tête et sembla largement se détendre.

« C'était pour ça que tu étais si étrange ? » demanda Neville, tentant encore de se remettre de l'étrange déclaration de l'homme coucher sur lui.

Pour seule réponse, Severus haussa les épaules, l'air de rien. Neville eut un léger rire. Il savait encore reconnaître les moments où son amant tentait de faire comme si de rien était. Comme s'il se fichait totalement de tout alors qu'en fait, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je t'aime », murmura Neville.

Severus sembla cesser de respirer sur lui et le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis, poursuivis Neville. Pourquoi cet étonnement ?

– Tu ne l'avais plus dit depuis longtemps, signala simplement Severus.

– Et ça te manquait ? demanda Neville, amusé.

– Gamin », répliqua l'homme au-dessus de lui.

Neville laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime aussi, dit finalement Severus. Et je veux t'épouser dans quelques années. »

Le sourire de Neville s'étendit. Une fois encore, l'expression de son amant était sérieuse, voir distante. Mais ses yeux, eux… Neville le tira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière.

« Alors tout est parfait, dit-il. Dans quelques années, nous nous épouserons… En attendant, nous serons compagnons et cela me va entièrement… »

L'homme près de lui approuva.

« Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu te décides à m'offrir cette bague maintenant… »

Une fois de plus, l'expression du visage était sérieuse, mais Neville vit avec amusement une lueur possessive passer dans les yeux de son amant.

« Comme ça, répliqua Severus. J'en avais envie… »

Neville éclata de rire.

« Menteur ! » dit-il.

Severus grogna.

« Aller, dis-moi pourquoi !

– Parce que ! répliqua l'homme en se levant.

– Parce que quoi ? insista Neville en le suivant.

– Parce que, tout simplement !

– Parce que tu craignais qu'on ne s'intéresse à moi ? demanda finalement Neville. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé avec qui je parlais avec tellement de précipitation, en entrant… »

Devant lui, alors qu'il ramassait son pantalon, Severus se figea. Il se tourna vers lui d'un air étrange, presque soupçonneux.

« Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, Severus, dit Neville, tout en riant. Simplement… Je te l'ai déjà dit : tes yeux parlent avec tellement de force… Alors ainsi, tu avais peur de me perdre… tu étais jaloux ? »

Severus grogna une fois de plus.

« Gamin ! répliqua-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis possessif !

– Je sais, oui, répliqua Neville tout en s'approchant langoureusement de lui. Ce que je me demande, c'est ce qui a pu déclencher ça… »

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, se collant contre lui avec une sensualité que ce dernier mois de débauche lui avait donnée. Severus grogna en le voyant agir et en percevant son envie dans son regard.

« Avec un comportement pareil, tu attires de plus en plus de regards, dit-il finalement. Tu n'en as pas conscience, je ne peux donc pas te le reprocher, mais même les élèves ont remarqué que tu étais plus séduisant… comme si tu étais libéré de toutes craintes… Comme si tu tentais de séduire quelqu'un sans arrêt…

– C'est toi que je veux séduire, répliqua Neville, faisant glisser ses mains le long de la taille de Severus pour de nouveau ouvrir son pantalon.

– Je suis déjà séduit… Plus que séduit, même… »

Un baiser empêcha Neville de poser toutes autres questions. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de l'interroger. Alors qu'il se laissait de nouveau entraîner par son amant vers un lit, il lut dans ses yeux ce qu'il savait déjà : il était fou de lui !

**FIN**

Et voilà… Dernier OS Neville/Severus. Assez glucosé, comme d'habitude… Loll ! Mais bon, je suis dans une passe romantique, donc…  
A pars ça! Navrée pour mon retard, mais que voulez-vous? Je suis en dernière année d'étude supérieur, je galère donc comme une malade! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que grâce aux vacs de toussaint, j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre suivant... Vous êtes donc assuré de l'avoir. A dans un mois (le 1 décembre, si c un jour de week-end), si tout va bien!


	29. Echec et mat

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Trop la flemme que pour adapter le résumé à l'histoire… Donc, si vous voulez un rappel vous allez relire le résumé et le chapitre précédent ! loll *fainéante un jour…. Vous connaissez la suite !*

**oOooOooOo **

**Chapitre 29 :** Echec et mat

La vue de Godric's Hollow arracha un tremblement à Harry. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi ému à la vision de sa maison, car, comme il le disait si bien, sa maison, c'était Draco. Pourtant, quand il vit son ancienne demeure, un brusque sentiment de nostalgie le saisit. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ouvrir les yeux au monde sorcier. Pour qu'ils voient tous combien Draco n'avait rien à voir avec le mangemort qu'il avait été. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Peut-être, dans quelques années. Lorsque la douleur et la colère se seraient apaisées. En attendant, il n'osait même plus y croire.

Dans l'immédiat, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de rentrer ensemble en Angleterre. Draco devait rester au Talus, à attendre un signe de compréhension des sorciers. Enfin, au Talus… En Irlande, plutôt. Au moins, il s'y plaisait, c'était déjà ça. Il fallait avouer que le ministre était réellement amical avec Draco.

_Trop amical_, lui signala gentiment sa jalousie maladive.

Pour chasser cette idée, il se secoua la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il devait arrêter avec cette foutue jalousie. Plus le temps passait, plus elle augmentait. Il fallait admettre que Draco était plus beau chaque jour. Le manque de problème le rendait rayonnant. Il souriait de plus en plus et semblait réellement épanoui. Il n'était pas près d'oublier les gloussements frénétiques des mères de famille, lorsqu'ils avaient accompagnés Rose à l'école. Cette bande de poules mal baisées avait fait les yeux doux à son Draco. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été très étonné de le voir montrer les dents aussi vivement. Le blond ne semblait pas comprendre que Harry commençait à développer un sentiment de possessivité réellement excessif.

Au début, il avait cru que c'était la grossesse, la responsable. Mais après une rapide discussion avec Severus, il avait vite compris que non, ses hormones n'y étaient pour rien. Il était simplement d'un naturel possessif. Et plus Draco était heureux, plus il semblait magnifique. Et forcément, plus Harry était jaloux des regards des autres. Il était idiot et il le savait pertinemment. Mais il n'acceptait pas que qui que ce soit s'approche de _**Son**_ Draco. Pas même un ministre de la Magie qui n'était qu'_amical_.

Ouvrant la porte de leur ancienne demeure, Harry frissonna en sentant l'odeur familière du lieu. Leur odeur. L'odeur de leur vie d'avant, de leur couple, de leur famille. Chaque pièce était marquée d'un souvenir agréable, des souvenirs que le Talus ne possédait pas. Bien sûr, il aimait vraiment beaucoup leur nouveau toit… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Au Talus, le couple de Severus et Neville ne s'était pas formé. Tristan n'avait pas été conçu. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore disputés, au Talus. Il n'avait pas encore vécu le quart des souvenirs de Godric's Hollow. L'idée de louer cette maison à une famille étrangère fit soudain peur à Harry. Il n'avait pas envie qu'une autre odeur vienne remplir ce lieu. Il n'avait pas envie que l'usure des canapés ou des ustensiles de cuisine soit le fait d'une autre personne que Draco, Rose et lui. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants dorment dans les chambres qu'il avait préparées. Qu'un autre couple fasse l'amour dans le lit qu'il avait partagé avec Draco.

Alors qu'il était pris d'un tel sentiment de nostalgie qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Harry entendit des pas dans les escaliers du perron. C'était probablement Madame Queen qui arrivait. Il entendit la sonnerie de l'entrée et son cœur se serra. Même ça, ça lui manquait ! Malgré tout, il tourna sur lui-même pour aller lui ouvrir. Il fit un léger sourire à la femme devant lui.

Madame Queen était belle. Ce fut la première chose qu'il pensa d'elle, en la voyant. Elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux noirs assez mystérieux. Son visage était mince et elle affichait un sourire ravi qui la rendait réellement charmante. Mais un pli de contrariété barrait son front et Harry se demanda vaguement pourquoi. Il lui tendit malgré tout la main, notant les vêtements typiquement sorciers.

« Enchanté, Madame Queen, dit-il. Je suis Harry Potter-Malfoy.

- Enchantée, répondit la dame. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'avait plus le courage de l'envoyer balader. Conscient qu'il hésitait à lui louer sa maison, il décida pourtant de lui faire visiter. Après tout, Madame Queen ne la voudrait peut-être pas !

**oOooOooOo**

Draco observa, non sans contentement, Louis déclamer sa réplique avec une force incroyable. Il adorait regarder son ami jouer la comédie. Sans le savoir, lui qui était si fragile, si timide, s'entourait d'une aura charismatique qui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Définitivement non, Louis Jassacour ne resterait pas longtemps dans le petit club de théâtre de Darens. S'il continuait ainsi, il serait rapidement remarqué par des professionnels. Et c'était tout le mal que lui souhaitait Draco. Il n'ignorait pas la passion de son ami pour la comédie. Et il espérait qu'il remonterait la pente, à force de faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

« C'est bon ! dit le directeur du petit groupe. On arrête là ! C'était parfait, vous avez tous été Parfait !

- Merci ! » répondirent les comédiens en saluant les quatre personnes assises devant la scène.

Louis ouvrait la bouche pour parler à sa voisine lorsqu'il le remarqua. Il lui fit un grand signe de la main auquel Draco répondit plus modérément, attirant sur lui le regard des personnes présentes. Aussitôt et à sa grande satisfaction, il entendit quelques gloussements appréciateurs.

« Il est pris ! signala Louis, tout en descendant de la scène d'un bond.

- Par toi ? demanda une des comédiennes.

- Non, par un lion enragé ! répliqua le jeune homme. On se revoit après la pause déjeuner ! Bonjour Draco ! »

Le blond lui fit un sourire tout en le serrant contre lui. Il n'avait aucune honte à se montrer affectueux avec Louis. En vérité, n'importe qui serait tendre avec lui. C'était ainsi. Louis attirait la sympathie et la tendresse. Ce qui rendait les actions de Blaise encore plus incompréhensibles.

« Bonjour Louis, dit-il. Tu viens ? J'ai repéré un petit restaurant chinois tentant, pas loin… »

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et, après un dernier signe de la main pour ses amis, il le suivit sans hésitation.

« Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est jaloux comme un tigre ! répondit Draco, un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? D'après Severus, ce n'est pas les hormones, mais je t'avoue que je suis très surpris de le découvrir si possessif…

- Surpris ou ravi ? demanda Louis. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est normal, qu'il le soit. Tu sembles réellement magnifique, Draco ! »

Ce dernier leva un sourcil sceptique, mais il sourit alors qu'ils poussaient la porte du restaurant.

« Merci, dit-il. Tu sembles toi aussi magnifique. Comment vas-tu ? »

Louis soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise et en attrapant la carte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, la pause était de 12h30 à 13h15 et s'il voulait avoir le temps de manger, il devait se dépêcher. Aussi, tout en sélectionnant son repas, il répondit :

« À la fois bien et mal. Parfois, je suis si triste que j'ai envie de transplaner directement auprès de lui… Je me fiche alors complètement qu'il m'ait trompé, j'ai juste envie d'être près de lui. D'autres fois, je suis si en colère que j'ai envie de transplaner directement auprès de lui et de l'étrangler sans attendre. Et il y a aussi les fois ou je ne pense pas à lui. Ce sont les plus rares… mais aussi les plus agréables. J'espère que ces moments se multiplieront…

- Je te le souhaite », dit Draco.

Un serveur asiatique s'approcha et ils donnèrent tous les deux leur commande. Quand le jeune homme s'éloigna, ils reprirent leur conversation. Louis tenait absolument à tout savoir sur le Talus et Draco lui avait apporté plusieurs photos qu'il lui montra, s'amusant de ses réactions. Ils venaient de terminer la visite guidée lorsque leur soupe fut déposée devant eux.

« Et comment va ma famille ? demanda Louis.

- Bien, selon Harry. Ton frère l'ennuie toujours autant, mais il survit. Ta mère demande souvent de tes nouvelles… Harry pense que tu devrais passer les saluer. Après tout, il n'y a aucune chance que tu croises Blaise… Et ça leur ferait du bien, à tous. Tu leur manques. »

Louis lui fit un simple sourire en réponse, savourant son plat. Draco savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à revenir en Angleterre. Pas encore, même si ce n'était que pour voir sa famille. La tentation de le voir _lui_ serait alors trop forte et il n'y résisterait pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda finalement Louis, après qu'on ait apporté le second plat et débarrasser le premier.

- Je ne saurais le dire avec exactitude, répondit Draco. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis votre… Séparation. Sept le voit souvent. Et comme elle passe souvent nous voir, nous avons des nouvelles. D'après ce qu'elle a dit à Harry la dernière fois, Blaise se remet… enfin, non, il ne se remet pas, mais il a arrêté de boire, ce qui est une excellente chose. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué… que Blaise était un alcoolique.

- J'avais des soupçons, dit Louis. Il le cachait très bien, mais le fait qu'il boive un verre de Whisky à peine levé m'y a vite fait pensé.

- J'imagine, oui, dit Draco, buvant lui-même un peu d'eau. Donc, Sept est parvenue à le faire cesser. Bien sûr, sa méthode a été… douloureuse, mais bon. L'important est qu'il ait arrêté, non ? »

Louis hocha de la tête, riant légèrement. Draco mangea un peu avant de poursuivre.

« A part ça, je pense… Je suis même sûr qu'il est malheureux. Blaise a toujours été doué pour se cacher la vérité à lui-même. Il n'a pas su voir qu'il t'aimait, il ne le comprend que maintenant. Je pense qu'il doit souffrir atrocement. Mais je crois également que ce que tu fais est la bonne chose. »

Louis le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Attends qu'il te fasse signe avant de revenir vers lui, même si tu en as très envie. Ce serait une mauvaise chose que de lui revenir sans qu'il n'ait fait le premier pas. Je ne te dis pas de l'attendre. Au contraire. Vis ta vie. Tombe amoureux, si tu en as l'occasion. Qui sait ! Maries-toi, peut-être ! Mais ne retourne pas le voir sans qu'il ait fait quelque chose envers toi. Blaise est quelqu'un de… masochiste, je crois. Il va probablement s'imposer bien des douleurs pour se faire payer lui-même ce qu'il t'a fait. Et quand il te contactera, c'est qu'il aura réussi à se pardonner. Ou qu'il ne pourra vraiment plus supporter ton absence.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais envie de répondre présent, le moment venu.

- Je ne dis pas que tu dois répondre, signala Draco. Tu feras comme tu le voudras. Je te demande simplement de ne pas revenir vers lui. Ou en tout cas, pas avant un bon moment… »

Louis eut un vague sourire.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, dit-il. Je suis gentil, Draco. Pas stupide. »

Le blond eut un vague sourire en réponse. Ça, il le savait parfaitement ! Sans quoi, il n'aurait jamais été ami avec lui !

**oOooOooOo**

Cela allait faire une heure qu'il faisait visiter Godric's Hollow à Madame Queen. La dame était charmante et Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de louer Godric's Hollow, mais elle était si gentille qu'il ne savait comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Alors qu'il montrait le grenier réaménagé, pourtant, un autre problème se posa. Depuis le matin, sa magie était très instable et il avait l'impression que ça empirait d'heure en heure. Pire encore, une sourde douleur se répandait dans son ventre et devenait de plus en plus forte. Au début, ça n'avait été que de vagues élancements, mais plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait vif. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Tandis que Madame Queen s'extasiait sur l'excellent travail réalisé au grenier, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le jardin. La cabane de Severus et Neville lui semblait lointaine, d'autant plus qu'une légère brume commençait à s'installer.

« Quel dommage ! dit la femme, derrière lui. Avec ce brouillard, on ne peut pas bien voir le jardin. Quel est cette cabane ?

- C'est un aménagement que j'avais fait pour des… amis, expliqua Harry, un halètement de douleur entrecoupant sa phrase.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Madame Queen, l'air soucieuse.

- Pas vraiment, répondit le brun, une main sur son ventre. Madame… Pourriez-vous descendre au salon pour appeler un de mes proches ? Severus Rogue, très exactement. Il vous suffit d'indiquer son nom, il viendra de lui-même. »

Madame Queen hocha de la tête puis quitta le grenier. Péniblement, Harry se déplaça jusqu'au lit. Il y avait une cheminée dans le grenier, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'allumer. S'asseyant sur le matelas moelleux, Harry poussa un soupir et tenta vaguement de se concentrer sur sa magie. Elle était dans un état d'agitation extraordinaire. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été ainsi, c'était lorsque le lien entre Draco et lui s'était brisé, mais il allait alors parfaitement bien. Harry fronça les sourcils. Et si Tristan était menacé par cette agitation ?

L'inquiétude et une onde de douleur le firent haleter. Il s'allongea péniblement sur le lit, respirant profondément pour que la crise passe. Mais que faisaient donc Severus et Madame Queen ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà là ? Peut-être l'homme était-il en cours et son invitée devait tenter de le contacter malgré tout… Quel idiot, il aurait dû lui demander d'appeler le docteur Dreyfus !

Alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement, il entendit l'église du village sonner quatorze heures. Et tout au fond de lui, le lien qu'il partageait avec Draco lui signala que son époux angoissait énormément. Un léger froncement de sourcil se dessina sur son visage. Pourquoi Draco était-il si inquiet ? Ne devait-il pas passer l'après-midi au Talus ? Pourquoi cette peur ? Il tenta vaguement de se relever, mais au même moment, la porte du grenier s'ouvrit de nouveau et Madame Queen s'avança. Harry fut étonné par son air sombre.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-il. Severus ne sait pas venir ? »

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'avancer jusqu'au pied du lit alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparaissait sur son visage.

« Je me demande, dit-elle, comment il a fait… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment qui avait fait quoi ?

« De quoi est-ce que vous… ?

- Il m'avait assuré que vous seriez incapable de vous défendre aujourd'hui. Il m'avait assuré qu'il avait fait en sorte que votre magie soit instable, mais je me demande comment… »

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules tout en sortant sa baguette.

« Peu importe, finalement, dit-elle. Je lui poserais la question avant de le tuer à son tour… »

Harry sentit un froid lent et insidieux l'envahir. Que faisait-elle ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Qui était responsable du trouble de sa magie ?

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de poser la question, un couteau surgit de la baguette de Madame Queen et se dirigea droit vers lui.

**oOooOooOo**

Après le restaurant chinois avec Louis, Draco l'avait raccompagné au théâtre où il s'était attardé sous l'invitation du directeur. Il avait regardé son ami évoluer sur la scène, fasciné par son incroyable talent, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait rentrer chez lui assez tôt pour décorer la maison pour Halloween. C'était une surprise que Harry et lui désiraient faire à Rose pour son retour de l'école. Mais avant ça, il devait passer au magasin de farces et attrapes. Il s'excusa donc auprès de son ami et de la petite troupe puis quitta le théâtre. À peine fut-il arrivé dans une ruelle qu'il transplana aussitôt.

Il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La sensation de déplacement était troublée par quelque chose et il ignorait quoi. Il ne fut pas étonné d'apparaître dans un endroit différent que celui qu'il visait, mais il ne put garder son calme en reconnaissant la pièce. C'était un endroit qu'il avait parcouru souvent, étant enfant. Son premier souvenir d'enfance, d'ailleurs, mettait en relation cette pièce qu'il avait traversée péniblement sur ses petits pieds. Elle était très grande et richement décorée. Spécialement prévue pour les nombreuses réceptions que sa famille donnait alors. Draco n'ignorait pas qu'elle était la pièce principale du manoir familial. Ni même qu'elle était capable de protéger quiconque s'y trouvait de tout danger. Du moins, tant que le danger demeurait à l'extérieur.

Et le danger, justement, faisait face à Draco. Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer à la simple vue de son père, se tenant debout devant lui. Lucius souriait, l'air satisfait et il tenait dans sa main une petite boule argentée que Draco reconnut. C'était un objet qu'il avait été tenu de faire avant son entrée à Poudlard. Le rappeleur, l'appelait Narcissa. Une boule de magie capable de ramener les membres de la famille dans la salle de réception, afin de les y mettre en sécurité en cas de problèmes.

« Tu n'as pas l'air ravi de me voir, fils, dit doucement Lucius, tout en rangeant l'objet dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Je me demande bien pourquoi…

- En effet, c'est étonnant », dit-il, moqueur.

Son père eut un léger sourire et s'avança tranquillement vers une tablette que Draco n'avait jusque là pas remarquée. Dessus était posé un petit chaudron qui brillait d'une lumière rouge qui lui parut familière.

« Sais-tu quel est le problème des personnes magiquement puissante, Draco ? demanda Lucius, tout en regardant le chaudron où une cuillère touillait frénétiquement.

-E lles ont la grosse tête ? proposa le blond, tout en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

- Non, répondit son père. Enfin, ça dépend des gens, je suppose. J'aurais probablement la grosse tête, si j'étais magiquement aussi puissant que certains… Du moins, aussi puissant que ton cher et tendre… »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Lucius semblait fasciné par le chaudron posé sur la tablette et il commença à le craindre autant que s'il contenait Voldemort en personne.

« Le problème des personnes magiquement puissante, fils, c'est qu'elles ne remarquent jamais quand on leur dérobe un peu de leur pouvoir. Elles en ont tellement qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne fait aucune différence… Et elles en ont tellement qu'elles ne se méfient pas des sorts minimes ou ridicules tel que celui d'amnésie, par exemple… »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Lorsqu'on vole un peu de magie à une personne puissante, on peut s'en servir pour plein de choses, je ne te l'apprends pas. Dis-moi, Draco… Que peut-on faire à une personne à qui on a volé de la magie ? »

Le plus jeune des Malfoy sembla un instant perturbé par le comportement de son père. Qu'est-ce que Lucius cherchait à lui faire comprendre, exactement ?

« Différentes choses, dit-il, tentant de gagner du temps. On peut… les rendre malade. On peut aussi leur lancer différent sorts pour affecter leur physique ou leur mental. Cependant, l'enchantement étant porté sur une part minime de la magie de la personne, il faudra lancer un sortilège de plus en plus puissant pour faire suffisamment d'effets et…

- Il suffit, interrompit Lucius. C'est vrai, ajouta-t-il. Pour toucher une personne à travers sa magie, à travers un morceau de magie, il faudra lancer des sorts de plus en plus puissant. Cependant, mon but n'est pas vraiment d'altérer son physique ni son mental… »

Lucius releva les yeux vers lui, le regardant alors. Il s'écarta de la tablette et lui lança un puissant sortilège de protection. Draco en fut légèrement surpris. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur le chaudron luisant de rouge et un désagréable pressentiment lui serra le cœur.

« Dis-moi, Draco, dit Lucius, tout en souriant d'un air amusé. Qu'arrive-t-il… aux personnes magiquement puissantes à qui on trouble la magie ? »

Le blond déglutit. L'angoisse grandissait peu à peu et il sortit cette fois sa baguette de sa poche pour la pointer en direction de son père.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois que c'est, n'est-ce pas, Père ? dit-il.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Draco, répondit Lucius. Mais il est vrai qu'elle est incomplète. Qu'arrive-t-il aux personnes magiquement puissantes qui sont enceintes et à qui on trouble la magie ? »

L'angoisse fut remplacée par une terreur sans nom. Draco sentit un tremblement de frayeur lui parcourir les bras avant que ce sentiment ne soit remplacé par une fureur inégalable. Au même moment, pourtant, quelque part tout au fond de lui, il sentit qu'Harry souffrait atrocement.

**oOooOooOo**

Au Ministère, dans le quartier des Aurors, une alarme assourdissante ne cessait de hurler. La majorité des Aurors s'étaient plaqué les mains sur les oreilles, désespérant que ce son insupportable s'arrête. Quand ils trouvèrent enfin la raison de ce vacarme, pourtant, leurs visages s'assombrirent.

« Que quelqu'un aille avertir le ministre, dit le chef des Aurors. Draco Potter-Malfoy est en infraction et a transplané sur le territoire anglais. Qu'une équipe se mette en chemin. Il est sur le territoire des Malfoy, dans le manoir familial. »

Les ordres donnés, une immense agitation régna dans tout l'étage alors que la nouvelle se répandait. Un jeune Auror courut jusqu'au bureau de Percy Weasley pour l'informer de la nouvelle et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois, dit-il. Monsieur, prévenez immédiatement l'équipe partie au manoir Malfoy. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle monsieur Potter-Malfoy s'est rendu là, elle ne peut être que dangereuse et mauvaise. Dites-leur de se tenir à carreaux et surtout, de ne pas attaquer Draco Potter-Malfoy ! »

L'Auror sembla un instant déstabilisé, mais il hocha de la tête avant de partir en courant. Rester seul dans son bureau, Percy se massa les tempes. Il espérait que Malfoy avait une bonne raison d'avoir fait ça, sans quoi, il ne pourrait pas lui éviter Azkaban, cette fois. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prit une poignée de cheminette et tenta d'appeler Harry au Talus. A son grand mécontentement, personne ne répondit. Il recommença l'opération, mais choisit de contacter son frère, cette fois.

« Hey, Percy, dit Ron, tout en lui souriant. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Tu sais où est Harry ? demanda son frère. Je n'arrive pas à le joindre.

- Harry ? s'étonna Ron. Oh, je crois qu'il est à Godric's Hollow, aujourd'hui… Ah non, je suis bête, il avait rendez-vous avec Neville et Severus, cet après-midi, je confonds… Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que son cher époux ait transplané sur le territoire anglais… une équipe d'Aurors est déjà parti sur les lieux…

- Merde ! s'exclama Ron, tout en s'agenouillant précipitamment devant sa cheminée. Quel con, ce Malfoy ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le ministre. Mais il faut avertir Harry. Tu t'en charges ?

- Comptes sur moi, je vais le trouver. Merci Perc' ! »

Le ministre hocha de la tête et sortit de la cheminée. La journée promettait d'être vraiment longue !

**oOooOooOo**

Lorsque l'équipe d'Aurors arriva dans les environs du manoir Malfoy, ils remarquèrent tout de suite l'activité magique anormale qui y régnait. Des bruits d'explosions se faisaient entendre et les fenêtres d'une partie de la demeure finissaient de se briser totalement. Des cris et des injures se faisaient entendre de l'intérieur. Sans hésiter, le chef indiqua à ses hommes de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était censée être scellée, mais visiblement, Malfoy avait brisé le lien magique.

Sans difficulté, ils entrèrent dans l'immense manoir. Certains eurent une moue de dégoût. Le hall suintait la richesse. S'en était presque écoeurant. Ils avancèrent au signe de leur chef et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où devait se trouver le fraudeur. Cette fois, Malfoy n'échapperait pas à Azkaban, qu'importe que son mari soit Harry Potter et qu'il l'ait mit enceint.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils finissaient de franchir la distance les séparant de la pièce, tous stoppèrent, stupéfait. Par la porte à double battant, sous leurs yeux ébahis, Draco Potter-Malfoy, l'air enragé, envoyait une pluie de sorts à un Lucius Malfoy plus qu'amusé. L'homme les évitait avec une promptitude presque fascinante.

« Allons, allons, Draco, pourquoi tant de colère ? Tu devrais être heureux… Tu vas être père aujourd'hui…

- Ta gueule ! criait le plus jeune. Ne vous moquez pas de moi, sombre connard ! Vous savez très bien que Harry n'est pas tranquillement en train d'accoucher à la maison, aidé par un médicomage. Qui avez-vous envoyé ? Qui est en train de le faire souffrir ?! »

Lucius éclata de rire, ripostant aux nombreux sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui. Le plus jeune les évita remarquablement bien, à son tour, mais l'un d'eux finit par l'atteindre à la jambe gauche. Il poussa un cri de douleur et faillit tomber. Il se rattrapa de justesse et recommença à attaquer son père qui reçut lui-même un sort. Ils étaient plus ou moins à égalité.

« Chef ? murmura un des Aurors. Que fait-on ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, regardant le combat enragé qui se déroulait devant lui.

« On ne peut rien faire, dit-il. La salle est protégée contre les intrusions. Seul le chef de famille peut autoriser l'entrée et je doute que Lucius Malfoy nous laisse intervenir… »

Un cri de douleur le coupa et tous regardèrent Draco Malfoy tomber au sol, du sang coulant de son bras droit. Sa baguette avait volée quelque part et Lucius s'approchait de lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Vois-tu, Draco, le plus drôle, dans tout ça, c'est que tu y croyais vraiment. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'envoyer à Azkaban et vivre heureux avec ta petite pute et votre monstre d'enfant ? Tu pensais réellement que je n'allais rien faire pour tenter de me venger ? Sans toi et cet abruti de Potter, je serais devenu le dirigeant de ce pays ! Mais il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux, crétin que tu es ! Tu aurais pu hériter de ce que j'avais gagné péniblement, mais non ! Monsieur voulait juste se rouler dans un lit avec Harry Potter ! J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais gagné, tu sais ? Mais quand tu es venu me voir pour me demander de signer le papier d'adoption de Rose, tu as ouvert ma porte de sortie… Et tu m'as donné une telle motivation, aussi. Un enfant ! Un enfant avec Potter ! Pauvre idiot ! Tu étais prêt à copuler avec un demi-sang ? N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour ton rang ?! »

Un sortilège de douleur fusa et le jeune Malfoy hurla de douleur, sous les yeux impuissants des Aurors.

« Consoles-toi, fils, dit Lucius. Ta chère petite pute, à l'heure qu'il est, doit être en train d'agoniser. Lui voler un morceau de magie a été un jeu d'enfant. Ce pauvre idiot a soupçonné beaucoup de choses, lorsque je suis venu lui rendre visite, mais il n'a pas pensé un seul instant que je pouvais lui voler de la magie et lui effacer la mémoire. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il s'est contenté de croire que je venais 'repérer les lieux'. Abruti de demi-sang. Et cette larve est appelée le sorcier le plus puissant de notre pays ? Mon œil ! Il a tué mon maître sur un coup de chance, ni plus, ni moins ! »

Le sortilège de douleur prit fin et le blond leva vers Lucius un regard haineux.

« Qui ? dit-il, la voix hachée. Qui fait du mal à Harry en ce moment ? »

Lucius ricana.

« Est-ce vraiment important, fils ? Qu'espères-tu ? Que je vais te le dire, te laisser partir pour la tuer ? Non, désolé, mon garçon, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en aller. Il est temps pour nous de régler les comptes une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Lucius leva sa baguette et Draco serra les dents. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut les Aurors immobiles à l'entrée et un léger espoir lui traversa le cœur.

« GODRIC'S HOLLOW ! Il est là-bas ! Vous ne pouvez pas me sauvez, mais lui, si ! Bougez-vous le cul, bande d'incapables et allez l'aider ! »

Les Aurors se regardèrent d'un air hésitant alors que Lucius tournait la tête vers eux. Il sourit pourtant et revint vers son fils.

« Non, Draco, dit-il. Il est bien trop tard, pour ton cher et tendre. A cette heure-ci, il est mort. Et toi aussi ! »

La baguette se leva de nouveau et un rayon vert fusa vers Draco.

**oOooOooOo**

Dans un torrent de flamme émeraude, Ron arriva directement dans le salon de Neville Londubat. Il fut légèrement surpris de trouver des tas de vêtements répandu au sol et une folle rougeur envahit ses joues lorsqu'il entendit son timide compagnon de dortoir crié haut et fort qu'il 'adorait se faire baiser par Severus'. Il regarda vaguement la porte ouverte de la chambre et se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre gémir. Horreur ! Il allait se souvenir de ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se racla la gorge et, sans attendre, cria :

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous avez vu Harry. Il semblerait que Draco ait transplané sur les territoires anglais et des Aurors sont déjà parti l'arrêter. »

Il n'entendit plus rien, brutalement. Prudemment, il enleva ses mains de ses oreilles.

« Attendez-nous dehors ! » rugit Severus.

Ron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit rapidement des appartements de Neville. Il resta planté dans le couloir un bon quart d'heure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur un Severus Rogue à l'air revêche.

« Bordel, pourquoi venez-vous nous trouver ? demanda-t-il, tout en le faisant entrer. Comment diable sommes-nous censé savoir où est Potter ?

- Mais…, s'étonna Ron. N'avait-il pas rendez-vous avec toi, Neville ? »

Rouge pivoine, son ami hocha de la tête.

« Si, dit-il. Mais il n'est… pas venu. Enfin, je crois… Il devait d'abord faire visiter Godric's Hollow, avant de venir.

- Oui, je sais, dit Ron. Mais c'est probablement fini depuis longtemps ! Je veux dire, il est déjà 14h30 ! »

Severus grogna.

« Connaissant Potter, il a sûrement invité la personne à manger des biscuits et à prendre le thé. Il doit se goinfrer comme un malade et discuter layette !

- Severus, tu es injuste ! Harry ne discute jamais layette ! Non, je pense qu'il vante plutôt l'extrême gentillesse de Draco… »

Les deux amants rirent en imaginant la scène.

« Peut-être, dit Ron, un léger sourire aux lèvres, bien que perturbé d'avoir entendu Severus Rogue rire. Dans tout les cas, il faut le prévenir. A l'heure qu'il est, Draco a probablement été arrêté. »

Les deux professeurs se calmèrent à ses mots.

« Quel abruti, dit finalement Severus. Pourquoi a-t-il transplané en Angleterre ?

- Allez savoir ! répondit Ron.

- Savez-vous au moins où il a été ?

- Non, Percy ne me l'a pas dit. C'est pour ça que je cherche Harry. Il sait peut-être.

- Avec notre chance, ils sont ensembles… Appelez votre abruti de frère et demandez-lui donc où les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy sont ! »

Ron hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il jeta une poignée de poudre et appela son frère dont la tête apparut après un temps relativement long.

« Ron ? dit-il, l'air angoissé. Dis-moi que tu es avec Harry !

- Quoi ? dit le jeune homme. Non, je suis avec Severus et Neville. Ils pensent que Harry doit être avec Draco, car ils ne l'ont pas vu et… Quoi ? »

Le visage de Percy avait blêmi.

« Je viens de recevoir un rapport urgent d'un Auror qui vient directement du manoir Malfoy… »

Severus se leva brutalement en entendant cela.

« Apparemment, Draco et Lucius s'y trouvent et se battent comme des chiffonniers. Lucius a sous-entendu que Harry était en train de se faire tuer et Draco a hurlé aux Aurors d'aller l'aider à Grodric's Hollow.

- Quoi ? » s'écrièrent Ron et Neville.

Severus quitta la pièce en courant.

« Et les Aurors y sont allés ? demanda Ron.

- Non ! répondit Percy. J'allais donner l'ordre d'envoyer une équipe quand tu m'as appelé ! »

Ron poussa un juron.

« Ok, c'est noté, dégage de la cheminée ! » dit-il.

Percy obéit sans même discuter et Ron se jeta sur le pot de poudre de cheminette. Il la jeta dans l'âtre et, alors qu'il sautait dedans, il aperçut Neville courir vers lui et sauter à son tour dans les flammes.

« Godric's Hollow ! » crièrent-ils en même temps.

Ils sentirent un léger déplacement, mais furent éjecté de la cheminée pour atterrir sur le canapé de Neville.

« Merde ! s'exclama Ron. La cheminée de Godric est bouchée ! »

Blême, Neville sortit de ses appartements en courant.

« Hé ! s'écria Ron. Où tu vas ?

- Si la cheminée est bouchée, alors il faut transplaner ! cria-t-il. Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Severus a pensé… Enfoiré, il aurait pu le dire ! Vite, il faut sortir des terres de Poudlard ! »

Ron hocha de la tête et le suivit en courant.

'_Putain, Harry, _pensa-t-il. _S'il te plaît, porte-toi bien !'_

**oOooOooOo**

Un gémissement de douleur échappa à Harry lorsqu'il atterrit brutalement dans le salon. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais l'important était qu'il était loin de cette folle. Du sang coulait de son épaule droite et une longue entaille au front l'empêchait de voir convenablement. Son œil gauche était définitivement out. Le sang avait coulé sur sa lentille, la rendant inutilisable, voir même douloureuse. Une main sur le ventre, il tenta de se relever pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Alors qu'il atteignait la peau d'ours où Tristan avait été conçu, il aperçut avec effroi une énorme pierre dans l'âtre. Cette salope avait bloqué la cheminée ! Personne ne pouvait plus venir l'aider.

Un ricanement derrière lui le gela sur place. Une autre douleur vint s'ajouter et il posa une main sur son cœur. Draco souffrait. Il avait terriblement mal. Il était en grave danger. Cette réalisation le terrifia. Qui faisait du mal à Draco ? Sans doute la même personne qui avait envoyé Madame Queen.

« C'est Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, tout en regardant la femme s'approcher de lui. Celui qui vous a envoyé. C'est lui ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'est lui. J'ai été assez surprise qu'il me contacte… Après tout, je suis la première à souhaiter sa mort. Mais je veux vous tuer aussi… Et son plan était assez bon, je trouve. »

Harry, qui tentait de se protéger derrière le canapé, se figea.

« Vous… »

Il releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de Madame Queen. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il les reconnut enfin.

« Julia Davis, dit-il, stupéfait. Vous êtes la juge !

- En effet, dit-elle, moqueuse. Pour cela aussi, Lucius a été relativement ingénieux. Il a su, je ne sais trop comment, que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré. De ce fait, vous ne connaissiez pas mon visage. Cet homme est sans aucun doute un connard, mais il est très intelligent. Dommage que je doive le tuer après vous. »

Elle leva de nouveau sa baguette et Harry s'abaissa pour éviter le sort. Il ressentit pourtant une vague de douleur intense dans le ventre. Quelque chose était en train de se produire et il savait à présent que le père de son époux en était responsable. Celui-ci souffrait encore plus qu'avant et Harry ressentit aussitôt de l'inquiétude pour lui.

Alors même que l'angoisse se répandait dans son corps, la douleur augmenta jusqu'à atteindre un niveau trop haut pour lui. Il s'effondra sur le sol en criant et il sentit un liquide chaud couler sous son corps. Alors qu'il se demandait ce que c'était, il sentit sa magie gronder vivement en lui et, brutalement, la totalité des fenêtres de Godric's Hollow explosèrent. La juge poussa un cri de surprise et Harry l'entendit courir. Il ne put regarder où elle se dirigeait. La douleur lui avait fait fermer les yeux alors que sa magie augmentait encore. Il la sentit déborder de son corps et s'étendre tout autour de lui. Un glapissement lui échappa et il tenta vaguement de la retenir. Mais il ne la contrôla pas et il ne put que la laisser envahir toute la pièce, incapable de réagir.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et il entendit un bruit de chute, un son rauque suivit de borborygmes étranges. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait… C'était que Draco soit là !

« Oh pitié, Draco, murmura-t-il, tout en tenant son ventre. Viens près de moi ! »

**oOooOooOo**

Le rayon vert s'écrasa contre le mur et Draco poussa un grondement de douleur alors qu'il roulait toujours sur le sol. Son père émit un sifflement agacé.

« Allons, fils, dit-il. Épargne-moi ce genre d'esquive ridicule. Accepte simplement ton sort et meurs ! »

Draco ricana.

« C'est beau de rêver, père, » dit-il, tout en se redressant, sa baguette à la main.

Lucius haussa un sourcil.

« Ah, je vois que tu as récupéré ta baguette. Sauras-tu seulement la tenir, dans l'état où est ton bras ? »

Comme seule réplique, Draco lui lança un sort. Il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir tout le bras droit, mais s'acharna. Ses réflexes étaient moins rapides et chaque sortilège lui arrachait une plainte, mais il continua. Pas question d'abandonner ! Même pas pour tout l'or du monde ! Il allait tuer cet enfoiré et rentrer chez lui. Les Aurors ne l'arrêteraient pas. Pas alors qu'il était venu sur le territoire anglais contre sa volonté.

D'autres sortilèges fusaient et Draco tentait de les éviter un maximum. À sa grande surprise, un des Auror ne cessait de lui crier des conseils.

« À gauche ! Sautez bon sang ! Il a une faille, lorsqu'il esquive, regardez bien ! »

Draco n'avait pourtant pas le temps de réfléchir. Il savait que son père avait des points faibles. Il le savait pour s'être entraîné par le passé avec lui, mais il était en bien plus mauvais état que Lucius et ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer. Pas alors que Harry souffrait.

Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège, il se figea totalement. Un étrange vide venait de s'emparer de lui. Voyant ça, Lucius leva sa baguette une fois de plus, mais il se figea. Derrière lui, la tablette où était posé le chaudron tremblait. Les Aurors, Lucius et Draco la regardèrent, fixant avec stupéfaction la magie qui débordait du chaudron. Lucius voulut s'approcher mais une explosion retentit alors. Bondissant, Draco se coucha au sol et roula le plus loin possible. Qu'arrivait-il à Harry pour que même ce simple prélèvement de magie réagisse de cette manière ? Était-il mort ? Il s'aperçut avec étonnement que des fêlures apparaissaient sur les murs de la pièce, mais également au plafond. Dans le chaudron, la magie de Harry continuait d'émettre des sons d'explosions.

Un peu plus loin, Lucius regardait le phénomène, stupéfait. Alors, au grand plaisir de Draco, la magie contenue dans le chaudron en sortit d'un bon spectaculaire. Elle ricocha sur le plafond, explosant le bouclier protecteur. Elle rebondit au sol, sur le mur puis, à la grande surprise de Draco, fonça vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet par la balle de magie rouge. Sous les yeux des Aurors qui entraient dans la salle et d'un Lucius stupéfait, Draco disparut brutalement.

« Et bien, dit le chef des Aurors, tout en lançant un sortilège de saucisson à Lucius. Je ne sais pas où est allé Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, mais quelque chose me dit que l'alarme au Ministère doit encore sonner… »

**À suivre… **

Oui, je sais... je suis un monstre... mais je vous avais prévenu dès le début, non? Allez, un mois... Vous y suvivrez, non?

En attendant, Joyeux Noël d'avance! Bisous à tous et à toutes et n'oubliez pas que ma mort ne vous avancera à RIEN!


	30. Naissance

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Trop la flemme que pour adapter le résumé à l'histoire… Donc, si vous voulez un rappel vous allez relire le résumé et le chapitre précédent ! lol *fainéante un jour…. Vous connaissez la suite !*

**oOooOooOo **

**Chapitre 30 : **Naissance

Les alarmes du Ministère émirent un long sifflement qui fit frissonner la majorité des travailleurs présents. Encore ! Mais quel était l'abruti qui s'amusait à enfreindre ainsi les lois du Ministère ? Ne pouvait-on pas l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes ? Au quartier des Aurors, on affichait un air désespéré. Draco Malfoy avait encore transplané et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle du bataillon envoyé. Ils se regardaient en se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire lorsqu'un bruit de transplanage se fit entendre. En même temps, tous les Aurors présents sortirent leur baguette qu'ils pointèrent sur le groupe. Ils la baissèrent pourtant en avisant leur chef et leurs collègues. Une expression de surprise se marqua sur tous les traits lorsqu'ils aperçurent Lucius Malfoy saucissonné au milieu du groupe.

« Je me doutais que les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées », dit le chef, tout en s'approchant de la source du boucan.

Il regarda la carte d'Angleterre qui avait été enchantée et retrouva rapidement le point indiquant Draco Potter-Malfoy. Sans surprise, ce dernier était à Godric's Hollow.

« Des Aurors ont-ils été envoyé là ? demanda le chef, tout en pointant la maison Potter-Malfoy.

- Non, monsieur, répondit un des Aurors. Le Ministre nous a ordonné de vous attendre. Il semblerait que des personnes compétentes aient été envoyées sur les lieux. »

L'Auror en chef fronça les sourcils. Des personnes compétentes ? Qui donc le Ministre avait-il envoyé ? Et que devait-il faire pour Draco Malfoy ? Il n'avait visiblement pas désiré transplaner en Angleterre, mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider ce qu'il devait en faire…

« Je vais voir le Ministre, dit-il. Portez donc monsieur Malfoy dans une cellule et qu'elle soit gardée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par des détraqueurs et des Aurors. »

La surprise se lit clairement sur le visage des personnes présentes. Pourquoi des Aurors ? Les détraqueurs étaient largement suffisant, non ?

« On ne sait jamais, dit le chef, en avisant leur surprise. Il serait capable de les convaincre de le laisser partir et qu'ils le suivent, en plus ! »

Les Aurors hochèrent de la tête et le chef s'éloigna, ignorant l'air moqueur du prisonnier.

**oOooOooOo**

Une douleur sans fin l'entourait, l'étreignait et le faisait suffoquer. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme s'il allait se disloquer d'un moment à l'autre. Il ne savait pas si le transport allait durer encore longtemps, mais il souhaitait réellement que ça s'arrête. D'abord parce qu'il serait près d'Harry, ensuite, parce que la douleur s'arrêterait.

Quand enfin, la douleur s'apaisa légèrement, Draco sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber, mais une main lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à rester sur ses jambes.

« Draco, fit la voix de Severus. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Vas-tu bien ? Et Lucius ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se passa une main douloureuse sur le front et ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut presque aussitôt les refermer, tant ce qu'il voyait lui faisait peur. Godric's Hollow, juste devant lui, était entourée d'une tornade rouge qui l'empêchait presque de voir la maison. Celle-ci ne semblait pourtant pas affectée par le phénomène.

« Severus ? demanda Draco en se tournant vers lui. Où est Harry ? »

L'homme eut une grimace et pointa la maison du doigt.

« J'ai appris par Weasley qu'il était ici… visiblement, quelqu'un l'attaquait… Tu en sais plus, peut-être ?

- Je sais juste que mon père a rendu sa magie instable afin de provoquer l'accouchement. »

Severus eut un air soucieux. Un peu en retrait, Neville et Ron regardaient eux aussi le phénomène, l'air inquiet.

« Aucun de nous trois ne peut rentrer, expliqua Severus. Mais toi, si ! Enfin, je crois. Votre lien devrait te permettre de… franchir ça. Tu veux bien essayer ? Il faut calmer Harry afin qu'il puisse faire rentrer sa magie. Ou, au pire des cas… il faut que tu l'aide à accoucher.

- Quoi ? s'écria presque Draco. Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, au nom de Merlin !

- Du calme, Draco, cingla Severus. Cela fait un moment que l'accouchement est provoqué, car nous sommes ici depuis un bon bout de temps, Neville, Ron et moi. Harry doit énormément souffrir et ils pourraient mourir, lui et le bébé, s'il n'accouche pas rapidement. Donc, tu vas rentrer là-dedans et tenter de le calmer. Si tu n'y arrives pas, ne tergiverse pas et fais ce que je vais te dire. Clair ? »

Le blond hésita un moment. Faire accoucher Harry ? Lui ? Mais il en était incapable. Surtout qu'il savait qu'il devrait blesser son époux avant de pouvoir extraire la poche du bébé.

« Écoute-moi, dit Severus, en le secouant. En premier lieu, tu vas dénuder son ventre. Ensuite, il faudra que tu le palpes pour trouver la poche. Quand ce sera fait, désinfectes le ventre de Harry, prends un couteau – et j'insiste, un couteau, PAS ta baguette – et coupes-le. Tu n'es pas obligé de le lui enfoncer dans le ventre, au contraire. Tu l'entailles, simplement. Mais assures-toi de bien fendre la peau. Il ne faut pas lui faire une bête coupure, compris. La poche est à l'intérieur de Harry. Quand tu l'auras ouvert, tu ne pourras pas la louper. Elle devrait luire d'une lumière quelconque. C'est la magie du bébé. Tu devras l'enlever de son ventre. Quand elle le sera, occupes-toi d'abord de refermer Harry. Cette fois, tu pourras utiliser la magie. Normalement, le temps que tu lances le sort, la poche du bébé devrait avoir pris sa taille normale. Reprends le couteau et fends la poche. Il se peut qu'elle soit fendue. Si c'est le cas, utilise tes mains pour agrandir le trou. Le bébé sera dedans. Le mieux est encore que tu m'appelles dès que tu auras refermé Harry… Je préfèrerais l'extraire de la poche moi-même… Mais si la magie qui entoure de la maison l'entoure toujours, c'est toi qui devras extraire Tristan de sa poche. D'accord ? Draco ? Tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas vomir ? »

Le blond avait viré au vert face aux explications de Severus. Ouvrir Harry ? Libérer l'enfant ? Lui ? Est-ce que son ancien professeur de potion était devenu cinglé ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler qu'il refusait de le faire, il sentit tout son corps trembler. Harry l'appelait désespérément. Il avait besoin de lui et c'était insupportable. Un pop se fit entendre sur le côté et il sursauta. Il écarquilla les yeux en avisant le chef des Aurors, accompagné d'un représentant du Magenmagot.

« Monsieur Potter-Malfoy, dit ce dernier. Je suis navré, mais nous devons procéder à votre arrestation provisoire, le temps de déterminer votre responsabilité lors des évènements qui se sont déroulés au manoir Malfoy. »

Severus gronda.

« Vous ferez ça quand on vous le dira. Actuellement, Harry Potter-Malfoy a besoin que son putain de mari fasse preuve de courage et aille le sauver ! »

En parlant, Severus poussa Draco vers la maison. Celui-ci trébucha et le regarda d'un air perdu.

« Draco, si tu ne fais rien, Harry et Tristan vont mourir… est-ce ce que tu veux ? »

Le blond secoua la tête violemment.

« Alors prends ma trousse et vas-y. Tout de suite ! »

Sans attendre, Draco empoigna le sac en cuir que lui tendait Severus et se dirigea vers la maison.

« Il ne va pas s'enfuir, entendit-il Severus dire. Il a beaucoup trop à faire là-dedans… »

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si on le suivait ou non. Il s'approcha de la tornade rouge et hésita une seconde. Mais c'était la magie de Harry et celle-ci ne lui avait jamais fait de mal. Du moins, pas quand ils s'entendaient bien, ce qui était le cas. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tendit un bras qui traversa le phénomène sans difficulté. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus et il se hâta de franchir la distance qui le séparait de Godric's Hollow. Étrangement, à l'intérieur de la maison, tout était calme, si on exceptait les gémissements de douleur de Harry. Ceux-ci provenaient du salon et Draco tourna dans cette direction. Il figea pourtant en avisant le corps inanimé d'une femme sur le sol mais ne s'arrêta même pas. C'était sans doute la personne envoyée par Lucius…

Quand il la croisa, il jeta pourtant un vague regard vers le corps et sursauta en reconnaissant la juge. Les yeux ouverts et vides, elle était visiblement morte. Ce qui l'avait tuée ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et s'en fichait complètement. Cela lui apprendrait à chercher son époux.

Entrant dans le salon, Draco ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer Harry. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il pourrait le calmer. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir ouvrir son époux… Et l'Auror en chef qui l'attendait à l'extérieur pour l'arrêter. Il poussa un grondement agacé à cette pensée et contourna le divan. Harry était couché entre la table basse et celui-ci. Il tenait son ventre entre ses bras et ne cessait de murmurer son nom. Inquiet, Draco se hâta de pousser la table, s'accordant ainsi plus de place. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de Harry et posa une main sur sa tête, le faisant sursauter. Il sentit clairement le sortilège de répulsion lancé dans sa direction, mais la magie ne le toucha pas et passa à travers lui.

« Dra…Draco, gémit Harry, en le reconnaissant. Oh seigneur, Draco, tu es là… tu vas bien… »

Le blond hocha de la tête et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Harry émit un gémissement de désespoir alors qu'il le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces.

« Draco, dit-il. Tri… Tristan ! Il y a un problème avec Tristan !

- Je sais, répondit-il. Tu vas accoucher, Harry…

- Qu… QUOI ? s'écria le brun. Mais…. Ce n'est pas prévu pour maintenant ! Il est censé venir au monde fin novembre…

- Je sais, répondit Draco. Mais visiblement, Tristan a décidé que c'était aujourd'hui. »

Pas la peine d'angoisser Harry avec Lucius et ses manœuvres, il était suffisamment angoissé. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, Draco vit avec agacement que la magie de Harry ne s'était pas calmée.

« Harry, dit-il, il faut que tu apaises ta magie. Severus est dehors, il attend pour venir t'aider à accoucher, mais il ne peut pas rentrer car ta magie l'en empêche.

- Je ne peux pas, dit le brun. La juge… elle…

- Elle ne peut plus te faire de mal, interrompis Draco. Il faut que tu te calmes… Sinon, Severus ne pourra pas entrer… »

Harry haleta de douleur et sa main se crispa sur celle de Draco. Il ferma les yeux, de la sueur coulant le long de son visage. Le blond sentit nettement ses efforts pour se calmer, mais il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

« Je suis… désolé, geignit Harry, tout en serrant sa main.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry, répondit Draco. Le problème, c'est qu'il va falloir que je t'accouche moi-même et que je t'avoue que ça ne me rend vraiment pas à l'aise… mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs… et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Tristan alors… Je n'ai pas le choix… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et hocha de la tête. Déglutissant, Draco posa la trousse de Severus sur le canapé. Il hésita une seconde mais finit par détacher la chemise de Harry, dévoilant ainsi son ventre. Celui-ci avait rougi vers le bas et Draco put voir qu'une lumière pulsait sous sa peau. Il palpa pourtant, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trompait pas d'endroit, mais aussi pour tenter de déterminer la force qu'il allait devoir mettre dans son coup de couteau.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la sacoche de Severus. Tout le nécessaire y était. Le désinfectant, mais aussi, l'anesthésiant local. Nerveux, il sortit les deux potions et en imbiba deux cotons stériles qu'il avait trouvés. Il frotta à l'endroit du ventre et Harry poussa un geignement lorsque l'anesthésiant fut appliqué.

« La douleur diminue, » dit-il, au regard interrogateur de Draco.

Les dents serrées, celui-ci faillit lui hurler que la douleur allait revenir, qu'il devait se calmer car il n'avait pas le courage de le blesser volontairement avec le scalpel qu'il avait trouvé et désinfecté. Mais à la place, il prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Ce que je vais faire, malgré l'anesthésiant, ne va pas te faire du bien, Harry, dit-il. Alors… ne gigote pas et… s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas… »

Sa voix s'était faite désespérée sur la fin. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait torturé de dizaines de personnes avec des objets pointus et il était prêt à s'effondrer à l'idée d'ouvrir son mari. Alors qu'il ne devait même pas lui faire une longue entaille. Juste de quoi sortir la poche…

« Tout ira bien, lui dit Harry, le faisant sursauter. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai… lu que la coupure ne faisait même pas mal. J'ai confiance en toi, Draco. Vas-y… Tout ira bien ! »

Le blond déglutit une fois de plus. Il appuya le scalpel sur le ventre qu'il aimait tant et, avec autant de difficulté que s'il se le faisait à lui-même, commença à tracer une ligne d'une quinzaine de centimètre sur la peau de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un vague gémissement de douleur, mais Draco ne l'entendit presque pas. Il était bien trop concentré à ne pas toucher les organes de Harry. Comme l'avait dit Severus, il n'eut aucun mal à repérer la poche. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il devait mettre sa main _dans_ Harry pour l'en sortir.

« Merlin tout puissant, » dit-il, tout en entrant la main dans la blessure.

Il sentait le sang sur ses doigts et Harry gémissait de douleur. Péniblement, il posa les doigts sur la poche et, sans aucune difficulté, la fit sortir. Aussitôt, à l'extérieur, la tornade rouge disparut. Draco n'en eut pourtant pas conscience et il posa doucement la poche sur un coussin du divan. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais Severus ne lui avait donné aucune consigne.

Dès qu'il eut les mains libres, il s'empressa de sortir sa baguette et lança un sortilège sur Harry. Il eut le plaisir de voir la blessure se refermer d'elle-même, ne laissant qu'une vague trace rougeâtre. Il entendit une série de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir arriver Severus, Neville, Ron, le chef des Aurors et le représentant du Magenmagot. Les deux derniers s'arrêtèrent pourtant auprès du corps de la juge. Draco ne s'y intéressa pas et appela Severus. Ce dernier avisa rapidement la poche qui avait déjà retrouvé sa taille normale.

Assis au sol, Draco soutenait Harry dans ses bras. Celui-ci, le corps parcouru de frissons, regardait également cette boule lisse d'une couleur beige qu'il avait eue dans le ventre pendant huit mois.

« Tout va bien, dit Severus. La poche est fendue, comme je le pensais… je vais le sortir de là. »

Il passa deux doigts dans la fente de la poche et, sans aucune difficulté, la déchira. La poche s'ouvrit facilement et Harry émit un petit cri en découvrant le petit enfant à l'intérieur. Tristan ne bougeait pas. Il ne faisait rien, si ce n'est dormir. Severus eut un sourire indulgent.

« C'est normal, dit-il. Je m'en occupe. »

Au grand agacement des deux pères, il se plaça entre eux et l'enfant, les empêchant de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il agita plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus de l'enfant et, bientôt, des pleurs enfantins se firent entendre. Draco remarqua alors qu'il serrait fortement Harry contre lui. Ça y était. Il était né ! Après tellement d'efforts pour le concevoir, tellement de craintes pour le maintenir en vie, pour lui donner sa magie… Tristan était bien vivant et il pleurait de toute la force de ses petits poumons. Une grimace sur le visage, Severus se tourna vers eux. Tristan était recouvert d'une petite couverture qui avait la même couleur que leur coussin. L'homme avait dû le métamorphoser. Il tendit le petit paquet aux deux parents. Aucun des deux ne bougea puis, finalement, Harry tendit les bras. Draco s'assit aussitôt derrière lui pour le maintenir, le brun étant trop faible que pour s'asseoir. Il s'appuya contre le torse de Draco tout en prenant son fils contre lui.

En même temps, ils se penchèrent sur l'enfant qui continuait de pleurer. Harry eut un sourire indulgent en voyant la grimace de Ron. Il se pencha sur son fils et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Shhh, Tristan, dit-il. Tout va bien, maintenant… Tout va très bien… Tu es avec nous… »

Draco eut un sourire en l'entendant parler. Il posa une main sur le front parcouru de quelques fins cheveux noirs de son fils.

« Tristan, dit-il. Tristan Potter-Malfoy… Une idée pour le deuxième nom ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« En a-t-il vraiment besoin ? demanda-t-il. Il a déjà deux noms de famille… »

Draco rit en l'entendant parler et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe alors que des larmes de bonheur, identiques à celles de Harry, coulaient sur son visage. Il tremblait encore d'émotion et de frayeur. Pourtant, son époux et son fils allaient bien. Sa petite famille allait bien. Quand il releva les yeux, il sentit une vague de tristesse en croisant le regard du chef des Aurors. Celui-ci affichait un air ennuyé.

« Faut-il vraiment l'arrêter ? demanda-t-il, attirant ainsi l'attention de Harry.

- Oui, dit le représentant du Magenmagot. D'autant plus que nous avons retrouvé le corps d'un membre du Ministère dans la maison…

- Le corps ? demanda Harry.

- La juge, chuchota Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle est morte… »

Il sentit Harry frissonner contre lui.

« Il n'y est pour rien ! dit-il, attirant l'attention des eux hommes. Je… C'est moi qui l'ai tué…

- Harry ! s'exclama Draco, inquiet, ses bras se resserrant sur lui.

- C'est la vérité, dit-il. Elle… elle m'attaquait. Elle a voulu me tuer… Elle a voulu tuer Tristan. Je ne l'ai cependant pas tué volontairement. C'est juste… j'avais si mal… je ne contrôlais plus ma magie et je…

- Lors d'un accouchement d'une grossesse masculine, fit la voix de Dreyfus, faisant sursauté tout le monde, il est impossible pour le père de contrôler sa magie, tant que la poche n'a pas été extraite… »

L'homme sortit de la cheminée que Severus avait dégagée. À peine en était-il sorti qu'à la grande surprise de la petite famille réunie, Percy Weasley apparaissait à son tour.

« Ouf, dit-il. J'arrive à temps. Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'arrêter monsieur Potter-Malfoy ! »

Le chef des Aurors et le représentant du Magenmagot semblèrent surpris.

« Lucius Malfoy vient d'expliquer ce qu'il avait tenté, grâce à du Véritasérum. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il a de la suite dans les idées… »

Il se massa le front d'un air ennuyé avant d'aviser l'enfant tenu dans l'étreinte du couple.

« Oh ! dit-il. Félicitations, Harry ! »

Celui-ci eut un vague sourire, l'inquiétude l'empêchant d'être détendu. Dreyfus profita du silence pour s'approcher d'eux. Quand il fit un mouvement pour prendre Tristan, Harry recula d'un air menaçant.

« Du calme ! dit le médicomage. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien… Je vous le rends dès que je vous ai ausculté tous les deux… »

Harry hocha de la tête, penaud. Il venait de l'avoir et déjà, il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Dreyfus prit le bébé avec prudence. L'enfant poussa un gémissement d'inconfort, visiblement mécontent d'être bougé de son petit nid. Le médicomage eut un sourire en l'entendant et le posa sur la table basse. Quelques sorts plus tard, il se tourna vers Harry à qui il fit subir le même traitement. Il grimaça.

« Vous avez attendu longtemps avant d'accoucher, dit-il, après lui avoir rendu Tristan. Pour lui, tout va bien. C'est un bébé en pleine forme qui vous fera vite regretter de l'avoir mis au monde lorsqu'il vous réveillera en hurlant… mais pour vous, c'est différent.

- Harry a… un problème ? demanda Draco, tout en le pressant contre lui.

- Rien d'irréparable, dit Dreyfus. Il est juste épuisé et sa magie a fortement baissé. Comment était le phénomène, exactement ?

- C'était une vraie tornade ! intervint un Ron affalé dans un fauteuil, comme si c'était lui qui avait fait le plus dur.

- Je vois, dit l'elfe. Et bien, il va falloir vous reposer, Harry. Beaucoup ! Et boire beaucoup de potions… Et recevoir beaucoup d'amour de votre époux. »

Il leur fit un clin d'œil, Harry rougissant aussitôt en comprenant le sous-entendu. La magie de Draco aurait tôt fait de l'englober d'amour, lorsqu'ils pourraient se retrouver totalement seuls.

« Je lui en donnerais autant que je peux, dit Draco, amusé.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Dreyfus. En attendant, je vous rappelle qu'il va falloir que vous vous rendiez au Ministère pour le déclarer. Bien que cela peut attendre quelques jours. Il me semble cependant que monsieur Potter-Malfoy n'a pas le droit d'être en Angleterre ?

- En effet, intervint Percy. Normalement… Mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'a pas eu le choix…

- L'enfant doit être déclaré dans le pays où il est né, dit Dreyfus. Et cela, même s'il ne vit pas ici. Donc… Peut-être pourraient-ils le faire par procuration ?

- Oui, dit Percy. Peut-être que…

- Je m'en chargerais, dit Severus. Nous sommes le 31 octobre 2002, il s'appelle Tristan Potter-Malfoy… Rien de difficile à cela. Je connais les dates de naissance des pères, leurs noms… Une signature sur un papier de leur part, pour confirmer leur autorisation à me laisser déclarer leur enfant, peut-être ?

- Cela vaut mieux », dit Percy.

Severus hocha de la tête et fit venir une feuille de papier et un stylo. Il tendit le tout à Draco qui eut du mal à signer à cause de sa position mais qui finit par le lui tendre.

« Je vous conseille de retourner en Irlande, dit le Ministre. Malheureusement, vous allez probablement être interrogé, l'un et l'autre au sujet d'aujourd'hui… mais je n'enverrais que des personnes que vous connaissez pour cela. Je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous n'ayez pas d'ennuis. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir, je pense… Lucius a tout de même forcé Draco à transplaner en Angleterre. Quant à la juge, non seulement elle a tenté de te tuer, mais en plus, tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable de tes actes… Vous pourriez confirmer cela sous serment, monsieur ? »

Dreyfus hocha de la tête.

« Bien sûr, dit-il.

- Bon alors tout va bien… Je vous conseille cependant de rentrer en Irlande avec un Portoloin, cela vaut mieux !

- Je le ferais, dit Neville. Severus, vas déclarer Tristan. Nous partirons tous en Irlande quand tu seras rentré.

- Messieurs Potter-Malfoy ? demanda le chef des Aurors. Nous laissez-vous le libre accès à votre maison, pour relever les différents indices ? »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Dobby ? » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci apparut aussitôt, dans un pop léger. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main couverte de sang de Draco. Mais il parut l'oublier en voyant le bébé.

« Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Messieurs Potter-Malfoy… Le bébé…

- Oui, Dobby, il est né, dit Harry. Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. Le chef des Aurors et ses hommes doivent investir la maison. Pourrais-tu les aider, les laisser faire tout en t'assurant que rien n'est endommagé dans la maison puis la nettoyer et la fermer ? »

L'elfe de maison hocha frénétiquement de la tête à cette demande.

Après cette demande, Percy, Dreyfus et Severus empruntèrent la cheminée. Le représentant du Magenmagot partit également, mais le chef des Aurors resta et se mit au travail. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il s'appuya contre Draco en fermant les yeux. Les marmonnements de Neville, qui fabriquait le portoloin, se faisaient entendre.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à Draco. Avec Lucius… ? »

Son époux soupira en entendant sa question. Il invoqua un fauteuil contre lequel il s'appuya.

« Il était au manoir Malfoy… Il s'est servi de ce qu'on appelle entre nous 'le rappeleur'. Il contient un peu de magie des membres de la famille Malfoy et est connecté à la pièce la plus protégée du manoir. Ça permet de mettre les membres de la famille en sécurité, lorsqu'un danger menace. J'avais complètement oublié que cette chose existait… Lucius s'en est servi pour me faire venir au manoir Malfoy et la protection étant levé, les Aurors arrivés sur place ne pouvaient pas intervenir… »

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Comment as-tu fais pour en sortir ? »

Le blond eut un vague sourire amusé.

« En fait, je n'en serais jamais sorti sans toi…

- Moi ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

Draco gigota un peu. Il savait que Harry n'apprécierait pas du tout que Lucius soit parvenu à l'atteindre par sa faute. Malgré tout, par le lien, il savait déjà que son époux voudrait savoir, quoi qu'il arrive.

« Lorsque Lucius t'a rendu visite, il t'a volé un peu de magie. Puis il t'a effacé la mémoire. Tu n'as eu conscience de rien. Tu n'as rien pu faire… Même si tu étais sur tes gardes. Grâce à ça, Lucius a pu perturber ta magie, ce qui a déclenché l'accouchement… Il avait ta magie dans un petit chaudron, lorsque je suis arrivé dans la pièce du manoir… Et est-ce à cause de ta frayeur ou de ton envie de m'avoir auprès de toi, la magie qui était présente a soudainement… perdu tout contrôle. Elle m'a foncé dessus et m'a transporté jusqu'ici… Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Petit Gryffondor… »

Son trait d'humour tomba à plat. Harry plissait les yeux d'un air furieux.

« Si je mets la main sur ce satané mangemort, je lui fais la peau, je le jure !

- Ne te donne pas cette peine… il va être envoyé en prison.

- Et s'il s'enfuit encore ?

- Aucun risque, intervint l'Auror en chef qui avait tout écouté. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que monsieur Malfoy ne voie plus la lumière du jour avant sa mort ! »

Harry eut un vague sourire. L'Auror tendit brusquement un papier à Draco.

« Signez-le. J'ai retranscrit tout ce que vous avez dit. Cela vous empêchera d'être interrogé une fois de plus. Peut-être pourriez-vous aussi me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec la juge ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et, alors que l'Auror enchantait une plume et un parchemin, expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. Draco resserra son étreinte en l'entendant parler des tentatives de la juge pour le tuer. Il voulut vérifier que toutes les blessures avaient disparu, mais Tristan l'empêcha de bouger en se mettant à pleurer. Pendant que Draco tentait de l'apaiser, Harry signa le papier que l'Auror lui tendait.

« Une bonne chose de faite, dit-il, en rangeant les deux dépositions dans un dossier que Ron avait été cherché dans le secrétaire particulier de Harry. Au moins, vous voilà tranquille pour quelques jours… »

Les deux hommes approuvèrent. Au même moment, Severus revint.

« Voilà, dit-il, en tendant un papier à Draco. L'acte de naissance de votre petit monstre personnel… Il est officiellement en vie. Ne reste que les noms des parrain et marraine, mais je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore choisi ?

- Pas encore, répondit Harry, en souriant. Mais j'ai déjà une vague idée pour le parrain… »

Severus leva un sourcil en le voyant faire un large sourire moqueur. Il finit par reculer d'un pas.

« Plutôt crever ! dit-il, déclenchant le rire de Neville qui s'approchait avec le portoloin.

- Je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas un mot, Severus, dit-il. Tenez… Voilà le portoloin. Voulez-vous que nous venions au Talus ?

- N'avez-vous pas des cours ? demanda Harry.

- Si, répondit Severus, l'air agacé. Nous viendrons en soirée, dans ce cas. Ça ira, chez vous ?

- Oui, ça ira, répondit Draco, qui regardait un Tristan bien décidé à pleurer sans s'arrêter. Enfin, si quelqu'un me dit comment arrêter cette chose !

- Ne traite pas Tristan de chose ! gronda Harry. On va rentrer et s'occuper de lui… Venez en soirée. Ron… Tu peux inviter Hermione et les autres également ?

- Pas de problème. Félicitations, Harry… »

Le brun le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Draco et lui prirent le portoloin et ils disparurent aussitôt. Restés à Godric's Hollow, leurs amis poussèrent un long soupir.

« Ils ne savent vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde ! grogna Severus.

- Le jour où ils le feront, les poules auront des dents, Severus, répondit Neville. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je suis en retard de dix minutes pour mon cours… À ce soir, Ron !

- À ce soir ! … Et par pitié, insonorisez votre chambre, la prochaine fois ! »

Aucun des deux professeurs ne répondit, bien que Severus lui lance un regard noir. Ils prirent la cheminée et disparurent, laissant le chef des Aurors seul avec un Dobby très attentif au moindre de ses gestes.

**oOooOooOo**

La première chose que Draco avait faite, après avoir installé Harry dans le canapé, fut d'aller vêtir un peu mieux Tristan. Après ça, il jugea qu'il était temps d'apaiser les pleurs d'un bébé visiblement agacé d'être autant dérangé par les paroles et les mouvements. Sa naissance avait visiblement été éprouvante et leur fils voulait simplement dormir au calme, dans les bras de ses pères. Harry le tint étroitement serré contre lui, la tête appuyée contre les jambes de Draco. Ils regardaient tous les deux leur enfant avec dévotion, admirant le petit visage et les quelques cheveux noirs.

« Et bien, on ne peut pas douter de la couleur de ses cheveux, dit Draco, l'air ennuyé. D'un autre côté, avec mon gène récessif, j'aurais été sacrément chanceux d'avoir un fils blond… »

Harry rit, bien que légèrement. Il ne voulait _surtout_ pas réveiller Tristan.

« Il aura peut-être les yeux bleus, dit-il.

- En fait, ça m'est égale, dit Draco. Il est de nous, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

Harry eut un vague sourire et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait épuisé. Même si son accouchement était plus facile que ceux des femmes, il n'en était pas moins fatiguant.

« Dors, murmura Draco. Je vais te recharger en magie, pendant ce temps… »

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur et Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir utiliser notre lien. Dors, à présent. »

Le brun approuva et ferma les yeux. En se concentrant légèrement, Draco n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le pont qui les unissait tous les deux et à transférer de la magie vers Harry. Son mari, comme toujours, était debout sur le pont, mais pour une fois, il avait fermé les yeux et tenait contre son cœur une petite boule d'or. Draco comprit rapidement de quoi il s'agissait et il passa une main tendre sur la boule de magie. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas étonné de découvrir qu'il caressait le dos de Tristan. Ce lien était réellement extraordinaire !

**oOooOooOo**

Les premiers à arriver furent Sirius et Remus. Tristan était calme, étrangement. Il avait mangé un peu plus tôt et dormait dans un petit berceau qu'ils avaient placé dans le petit salon du Talus. Sirius s'était extasié un long moment face au petit bonhomme qui y dormait et Remus avait semblé tout particulièrement touché. Pour eux qui n'avaient jamais pu avoir d'enfant, le petit Potter-Malfoy semblait être la plus belle chose du monde.

Le second couple arrivé fut Neville et Severus. Le premier tenait dans ses mains un petit paquet contenant un manteau pour enfant. Harry l'en remercia et s'empressa d'aller le ranger avec les affaires de Tristan, dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps-là, Rose, qui n'avait jusque là pas lâchée le bébé depuis son retour de l'école, était allée supplier Severus de lui coiffer les cheveux. C'est ainsi que sous les ricanements de Sirius, l'homme se vit obligé d'installer la petite fille sur ses genoux et de lui brosser la tête. Quant Harry était redescendu, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas pleurer de rire.

Ron, Hermione, Samantha et Alexandre arrivèrent ensuite. La petite fille, encore trop jeune pour comprendre, fut réquisitionnée par Rose qui adorait jouer avec les plus jeunes. Alexandre, lui, fut donné d'autorité à Draco, afin qu'Hermione puisse admirer Tristan sans aucune contrainte. Le blond ne sembla pourtant pas mécontent de tenir son filleul. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne !

Sept arriva en dernière. Love endormi dans ses bras, elle semblait un tantinet soucieuse. Quand Harry lui posa la question, elle grimaça en disant que Blaise avait semblé touché d'apprendre la naissance de Tristan.

« Je ne savais pas s'il pouvait venir… alors… Enfin… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il regarda Draco qui eut une petite moue puis approuva.

« Je reviens, » dit Harry.

Il s'approcha de la cheminée, jeta un peu de poudre et disparut. Quand il apparut dans le salon de Sept, il apprécia la décoration chaleureuse de la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une demeure orientale, avec tous ces tapis aux couleurs chaudes et harmonieuse. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas et repéra rapidement Blaise. Ce dernier était visiblement occupé à lire un livre à son arrivée. Bien qu'Harry ait des doutes. Cela ressemblait plus à un album photo. L'homme le cacha pourtant quand il le vit et le regarda d'un air à la fois inquiet et méfiant. Harry lui fit un vague sourire.

« Et bien ? dit-il. Comptes-tu réellement passer ta soirée ici ? Tout seul ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne…

- Blaise… Ce que tu as fait… Je t'avoue que j'ai eu envie de te tuer, quand je l'ai appris. Mais je comprends. Je ne l'accepte pas, cependant. Pourtant… On fait tous des erreurs, non ? »

Il tendit la main.

« Allez viens… Quelque chose me dit que Love et Tristan risquent de devenir de bons amis… Il vaut mieux que tu apprennes à le connaître, non ? Et puis… Tu es notre ami. Même si tu es un crétin. »

Le jeune homme face à lui hocha de la tête. Il avait visiblement du mal à y croire.

« Merci, Harry, dit-il, le regard pourtant dirigé vers le mur.

-Ne me remercie pas, lui fut-il répondu. C'est dans la logique des choses, tout simplement. »

Blaise hocha de la tête et le suivit par la cheminée. Au Talus, leur arrivée fut accueillie par de larges sourires. Ne manquait plus que Louis et ils auraient été au complet. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour cela. Harry se promit pourtant qu'un jour, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa petite famille fêterait Pâques, tous ensembles, comme avant.

A suivre…

Ne reste plus que l'épilogue… Hé bé… Mince alors ! Je suis presque à la fin ! … Sniouf…A dans un mois pour ce dernier chapitre, alors...

Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont réellement fait plaisir. Je vois que beaucoup d'entre vous ont stressé... allons... Suis-je si méchante??? ... Comment ça, Oui??? loll

Bonne année à tous!


	31. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Les Messieurs Potter-Malfoy

**Résumé :** Suite de Coeur de Cristal, Slash HPDM et Mpreg. La paix, tout comme l'amour, est éphémère. C'est à leur dépend qu'Harry et Draco vont le comprendre…

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JKR, sauf ce qui vous semble ne pas venir de son livre.

**Spoiler :** Les 4/5 premiers tomes.

**Note de l'auteur :** Sniiif... Je suis toute émue! J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est le dernier!

**oOooOooOo **

**Épilogue**

Le silence régnait en maître dans le Talus. Ce n'était d'ailleurs vraiment pas normal. À Noël, généralement, des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre dans toute la maison. Le premier debout était toujours Claus. Âgé d'à peine six ans, le petit garçon croyait encore dur comme fer au Père Noël et il avait toujours hâte de se lever pour aller découvrir ses cadeaux. Afin de partager librement sa joie avec ses frères et sœurs, il réveillait généralement toute la maisonnée en claironnant que c'était Noël et qu'il fallait se réveiller pour déballer les cadeaux.

Et bien entendu, par la même occasion, il réveillait ses parents qui soupiraient de concert. La nuit ayant été courte pour eux, ils ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : dormir. Ce matin-là, pourtant, ils furent les premiers à ouvrir les yeux. Ils se regardèrent, surpris et jetèrent un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était huit heures. Fait exceptionnel pour eux. Claus avait visiblement décidé que dormir était une bonne chose.

« La soirée d'hier a été longue, même pour lui, chuchota Draco. Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons décidé de célébrer Noël au restaurant ?

- Parce que la cuisine là-bas est plus grande, de même que la salle et que nous n'avions pas assez de place ici pour recevoir tout le monde !, répondit Harry en s'étirant.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Si on n'avait pas eu la mauvaise idée d'avoir autant d'enfants, aussi ! »

Harry rit en l'entendant. Il était vrai que chacun y avait mis du sien pour apporter une génération bien fournie à Poudlard !

« Tu dis ça, mais tu n'en penses pas un mot ! dit le brun, tout en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

- Vrai, dit Draco. Je les adore, ces monstres ! »

Il le tira contre lui et l'embrassa, ses mains ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'égarer sur le corps nu de Harry. À 43 ans, son mari était loin d'être repoussant, au contraire. L'âge avait donné au brun une beauté, une assurance qui rendaient Draco complètement dingue. Surtout au restaurant ! La majorité des clients et clientes ne cessaient de baver sur lui lorsqu'il apparaissait en salle, à son grand agacement. Et même si Harry lui affirmait qu'il n'était pas en reste, Draco s'en fichait. Ils étaient de toute façon une belle bande de jaloux, possessifs et hargneux et cela n'était pas discutable.

« PAPAAAAAAA ! cria soudain Claus, depuis le couloir. PÈÈÈÈÈRE ! C'est NOËL ! »

Tous deux émirent un soupir.

« Il est réveillé…

- J'avais cru comprendre…

- On se lève ?

- Il faut bien ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils s'arrachèrent à leur lit pour enfiler un pyjama. Ils avaient à peine enfilé une robe de chambre que leur porte s'ouvrit à la volée, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts bondissant sur leur lit.

« C'est Noël, c'est Noël, c'est Noël! Vite, vite !! »

Harry fit un sourire à son fils et s'empressa d'aller l'attraper. Leur lit était solide, mais tout de même !

« Du calme, Claus, dit-il, en le soulevant. Je sais que c'est Noël. Nous venons. Tes frères et sœurs sont-ils réveillés ?

- Vi ! dit-il, souriant largement et découvrant deux trous au milieu de sa bouche. Andy est défa en va. Nifole et Vohanna aussi ! Vamie a disparu ! »

Draco et Harry se regardèrent d'un air sceptique. Jamie ? Disparu ? Comment ça, disparu ?

« Vais affeler Tristan avec la feminée ! Et Rove ! »

Le petit garçon parti en courant.

« Par pitié, quand ses dents vont-elles poussées, grogna Draco. Redis-moi qu'il ne va pas parler ainsi pour toujours ?

- Il ne va pas parler ainsi pour toujours, dit Harry. Tu sais bien qu'il n'y peut rien. Non seulement il est surexcité à cause de Noël, mais en plus, il a un énorme cratère au milieu de la bouche ! Laisse le temps à ses dents de pousser, ça ne devrait plus tarder !

- Il y a intérêt. Je ne me souviens pas que les autres aient eu ce problème !

- Je pense que Claus le fait un peu exprès, mon amour… »

Draco gronda alors qu'ils sortaient de leur chambre dont ils fermèrent leur porte. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent une de leurs filles. Les cheveux blonds coiffés en nattes, une robe de chambre rose sur le dos, elle portait une paire de lunettes sur son nez droit et fin.

« Bonjour papa, bonjour père, dit-elle. Jamie a disparu !

- On sait, répondit Draco en embrassant sa fille.

- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il est ?

- Aucune ! répondit-elle. Mais je crois que Andy sait… Elle sait toujours, normalement… »

Draco et Harry approuvèrent et, en sa compagnie, descendirent l'escalier. Ils sourirent en voyant Claus sautant de fauteuil en fauteuil. Dans le salon, Tristan était visiblement arrivé en catastrophe. Les traits tirés dû à un réveil sauvage sans doute occasionné par son petit frère, il avait les cheveux aussi en batail que son père et un regard vague. Quand il vit ses pères, pourtant, il sourit et s'approcha d'eux pour les embrasser chacun leur tour.

« Joyeux Noël, dit-il.

- À toi aussi, fils, répondit Draco. Daphné n'est pas venue ?

- Elle arrive, dit-il. Elle rassemble les cadeaux pour tout le monde… Je l'aurais bien aidée, mais Claus n'arrêtait pas de hurler mon nom par la cheminée alors elle m'a priée d'aller le faire taire ! »

Les deux hommes rirent. Au même moment, le petit garçon sauta sur son frère.

« Tristan, Tristan ! Dis ! Daphné a eu un bébé pour Noël ? »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux bleus au ciel.

« Non, Claus, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne viendra pas avant mars ! »

Le petit garçon afficha un air triste, mais au même moment, la cheminée luisit et Rose surgit de la cheminée. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts et elle portait un pantalon un peu sali et une veste trouée. Draco eut une grimace en le constatant.

« Désolée, dit-elle. J'ai failli oublier… Heureusement que Claus m'a appelé… Joyeux Noël ! »

Un crépitement se fit entendre et Daphné surgit à son tour. Elle posa une main sur son ventre arrondi et Tristan se hâta d'aller l'aider avec les sacs de cadeaux. Il lança un vague sort de la main et ceux-ci allèrent sous l'énorme arbre de Noël.

« Joyeux Noël, Daphné, dit Harry, en allant embrassée sa belle-fille.

- Merci Harry. À toi aussi ! »

La jeune femme alla ensuite saluer Draco. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et souffla. Harry eut un vague sourire. Il comprenait parfaitement les difficultés de la jeune femme… Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il s'aperçut que Johanna et Nicole s'avançaient vers lui. Toutes deux portaient la même coiffure et la même robe de chambre. Il était presque impossible de les différenciée tant elles se ressemblaient.

« Bonjour papa ! dit Nicole. Joyeux Noël ! »

Harry l'embrassa elle aussi.

« Joyeux Noël, chérie, dit-il. Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ? »

Il tira sur les nattes de ses deux filles qui rirent.

« Oui ! dirent-elles en cœur.

- Tristan ! Je suis laquelle ? demanda l'une d'elle.

- Nicole ! » répondit leur aîné.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent une moue. Vraiment, c'était injuste ! Leur frère ne se trompait jamais ! Les deux filles n'avaient pas encore compris qu'il suffisait de regarder leur magie pour savoir qui était Nicole et qui était Johanna.

« Allez, les filles, dit Draco. Cessez d'ennuyer votre frère et dites bonjour à Daphné ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les deux blondes se dépêchèrent d'aller saluer leur belle-sœur.

« Tout se passe bien, à Poudlard ? demanda la jeune femme. Votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Vous êtes à Gryffondor, d'après Tristan ?

- Oui ! répondirent les jumelles d'une même voix.

- On a eu peur, le premier jour, expliqua Nicole. Peur d'être séparée… Mais ça va. Le Choixpeau a été gentil. Nous sommes ensembles ! »

Harry se détourna de la conversation en voyant Andy arriver. La jeune fille avait pris le temps de s'habiller avant de venir. Elle avait revêtu une jupe bleue et un chemisier blanc. Naturellement, elle souhaita un joyeux noël à ses frères et sœurs puis à Daphné. Enfin, l'air ennuyé, elle se tourna vers eux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète, elle cacha une partie de ses yeux verts derrière ses cheveux auburn.

« Où est Jamie ? » demanda Draco.

Andy haussa les épaules.

« Andy, souffla Harry. On sait que tu sais… alors dis-le… Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis, je te le promets. »

La jeune fille soupira. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle n'était pas réputée pour être la plus froussarde de la maison. Ce rôle était tenu par Claus qui ne cessait d'avoir peur de tout. Mais elle savait que ses pères allaient s'énerver en apprenant l'endroit où était Jamie. Surtout son père, en fait.

« Il… euh… Enfin… Je crois… Qu'il est avec… Quelqu'un ? »

Draco crispa aussitôt la mâchoire alors que Harry tentait de ne pas rire. Bien sûr ! C'était évident. Vue la manière dont Love n'avait cessé de dévorer son fils du regard la veille, Jamie n'était certainement pas resté sagement à la maison.

« Je vais poursuivre ce petit con en justice, siffla Draco. Détournement de mineur, voilà qui devrait le calmer.

- Draco, s'exclama Harry. Tu ne feras rien de tout ça !

- Mais Jamie a tout juste seize ans !

- Je sais !

- Et Love en a 21 ! Tu te rends comptes ??

- Ils ont cinq ans de différence, ce n'est pas un drame !

- C'en est un ! répondit Draco. Il est encore à Poudlard, par Merlin !

- Je sais ! souffla Harry. C'est pour ça que nous allons mettre les points sur les i avec eux rapidement. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est Noël ! Pas de remarque à Jamie, d'accord ? Lui qui est si heureux que Love le remarque enfin !

- Justement ! Si encore Love était amoureux de lui depuis sa naissance, mais non ! C'est parce que Jamie est devenu attirant qu'il le regarde !

- Jamie n'est pas devenu attirant, Draco, signala Harry. Il a simplement grandi ! Comme tous nos enfants. Arrête de les couver !

- Je ne les couve pas !

- Menteur ! Tu as failli tuer le fils de Neville et Severus quand tu as appris qu'il avait embrassé Andy !

- Elle n'a que seize ans ! »

Harry éclata de rire en l'entendant parler.

Un peu plus loin, Claus finit par en avoir assez d'attendre et s'approcha du sapin sur la pointe des pieds.

« Claus ! appela Rose. On attend Jamie !

- Le pauvre, dit Tristan. Arrivé ainsi, alors que toute la famille sait qu'il a découché… Alors que Père _sait_ qu'il a découché ! »

Des rires se firent entendre alors que Draco grognait d'agacement. Il y eut un crépitement et, sous l'œil amusé de toute la famille, Jamie surgit de la cheminée. Il rougit violemment en remarquant le monde dans le salon. Pourtant, rapidement, il blêmit en constatant que Draco le fixait d'un air sévère.

« Euh…, dit-il, suppliant Harry de ses grands yeux verts. Joyeux Noël. »

Le brun eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha de son fils dont il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds.

« Joyeux Noël, Jamie, dit-il. Nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Le jeune homme hocha vivement de la tête.

« Cadeau ? demanda Claus.

- Oui, cadeau ! répliqua Harry. Tout le monde autour du sapin ! Allez ! »

Rapidement, toute la petite famille se rassembla autour de l'arbre où une montagne de présents attendait d'être déballés. Harry sourit en regardant ses six enfants se disputer les meilleures places. Rose finit par régenter le tout à coup d'ordres efficaces.

« Le premier cadeau pour Claus, dit Draco. Sinon, il ne nous laissera jamais tranquille. »

Harry approuva et s'approcha du sapin. Il fourragea un instant puis finit par sortir un paquet.

« Tiens, mon cœur, » dit-il.

Le petit garçon sauta aussitôt sur son cadeau dont il arracha le papier. Pendant ce temps, Harry continuait sa distribution. Bien vite, il y eut des bruits de papier froissé dans tout le salon. Harry souriait alors qu'il s'installait près de Draco.

« Heureusement que nous avons une grande maison, tout de même, dit le blond, tout en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et en regardant les enfants.

- Oui… Surtout que notre famille continue de s'agrandir, murmura Harry, tout en regardant Daphné et Tristan. Au fait, Rose… Math n'a pas pu venir ?

- Non, il avait une mission de prévue ce matin. J'aurais dû l'accompagner, d'ailleurs, mais je me suis rappelé à temps que c'était Noël ! »

Harry approuva tout en la regardant découvrir le cadeau de Draco : une robe. Il rit en voyant l'air agacé de Rose. Son frère n'en démordait pas : il voulait que sa petite sœur reprenne des tenues féminines et non pas ses frusques qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle passait son temps dans des pays sous-développé à parcourir la cambrousse avec sa sacoche de médicomage qu'elle devait faire preuve de relâchement vestimentaire lorsqu'elle venait les voir. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il ne cessait de dire !

« Cool ! s'exclama Tristan, en découvrant son cadeau. Merci papa, père ! Je n'en avais plus ! »

Il brandit son stock d'herbes de potions avec joie alors que Daphné levait les yeux au ciel.

« Super, il va encore passé la soirée dans son laboratoire ! »

Tout le monde rit en l'entendant.

« J'ai mes examens, après les vacances, chérie, répliqua Tristan. Il faut bien que je réussisse mes potions…

- Même sans examens, tu l'aurais fait ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Tout se passe bien, à l'université ? demanda Harry, tout en souriant à la vue de Claus qui s'émerveillait devant une peluche.

- Très, répondit Tristan. J'aurais mon diplôme fin d'année sans problème, je crois. Il faut dire que Severus m'a vraiment bien appris… Je pense passer mon doctorat, ensuite.

- Maître en potions, soupira Harry. Sirius ne s'en remet toujours pas, tu en es conscient ? Il espère encore que tu vas devenir Auror ou autre chose…

- Navré, mais je préfère les potions, répondit Tristan. Avec le talent en cuisine que tu m'as refilé et celui des potions de père, franchement… je ne peux pas finir _Auror _!

- Ne parle pas de mon métier comme si c'était la pire chose au monde, amour, répliqua Daphné. Je t'en serais reconnaissante ! »

Tristan tira la langue tout en s'emparant de son second cadeau.

Harry rit en les entendant. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble. Au début, Harry avait été un peu inquiet en apprenant que Daphné avait un an de plus que Tristan. Il craignait que la maturité de la jeune femme ne les sépare. Car Tristan était bien plus enfantin qu'elle. Mais son fils l'avait surpris. Il avait grandi bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et le couple s'entendait à merveille. Ils étaient mariés depuis un an et leur premier enfant était déjà en route… Il ne cessait d'en être fier, chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Rose, elle, était avec un médicomage humanitaire qu'elle avait rencontré durant ses études. Cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'elle parcourait le monde à ses côtés et elle ne semblait pas disposée à s'arrêter. L'important était qu'elle aimait son travail, aux yeux de Harry.

Tous ses autres enfants allaient à Poudlard. Jamie et Andy, respectivement âgé de 16 ans, avaient déjà une idée bien précise de ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. Tandis que le jeune homme désirait se lancer dans la restauration, comme son père, la jeune fille, elle, était férue de mode. Elle adorait ça et se passionnait pour toutes les créations. Elle ne voulait pas devenir mannequin, cependant, au grand soulagement de Harry. Non, elle préférait le stylisme. Et vu le goût sûr de sa fille, il ne doutait pas qu'elle y arriverait.

Nicole et Samantha, les jumelles, venaient à peine de rentrer à Poudlard. Elles étaient bien trop occupées à découvrir le château et toutes ses possibilités pour s'inquiéter de leur métier. Quant à Claus, ce n'était même pas nécessaire d'en parler. Du haut de ses six ans, il rêvait d'être un indien. Harry n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un métier !

« Si je suis passionné par les potions, fit soudainement Tristan, c'est de votre faute, de toute façon ! Pas celle de Severus !

- C'est ton parrain… Il t'a influencé, tu le sais, mon ange, dit Harry.

- Certes, dit le jeune homme en souriant. Mais c'est surtout que j'ai été si fier de moi, lorsque ma première manipulation de potion a fonctionné. »

Harry et Draco grimacèrent en même temps. Ils s'en souvenaient encore, de ça ! Tristan avait à peine cinq ans à l'époque et Severus n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui expliquer par quel miracle il avait pu venir au monde. Lorsque le petit garçon avait appris que c'était à l'aide d'une potion que ses pères devaient boire, il s'était mis en tête de leur en donnée. Ainsi, chaque matin pendant près de six mois, il s'était amusé à trafiquer les boissons de ses pères à grand coup de potions de conception. Aucun des deux hommes n'étaient au courant et ils furent plus que surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient tous les deux enceints.

Quant ils avaient compris que le fautif de cette double grossesse était Tristan, ils avaient sévèrement puni le garçon. Non pas qu'ils ne voulaient plus d'enfants, mais on ne faisait pas ce genre de coup tordu derrière le dos de ses parents ! Ils avaient été d'autant plus dépités quand ils avaient appris que Severus étaient parfaitement au courant des manigances de leur fils.

« _C'est mon filleul, non ? Et il m'a demandé de lui offrir un frère ou une sœur pour Noël… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne peux rien lui refuser !_ »

Et ainsi, Harry avait appris que Severus s'était vengé d'avoir été déclaré parrain contre son gré.

Draco avait accouché de Andy au mois de mars. Et un mois plus tard, Jamie était venu au monde. Ils n'étaient pas jumeaux, mais étaient nés la même année. Cela avait entraîné quelques confusions lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, malgré leur manque de ressemblance. Leurs seuls points communs étaient leurs yeux verts qu'ils avaient hérités de Harry. Pour le reste, ils étaient totalement différents !

« Encore heureux ! avait dit Jamie. Il ne manquerait plus que je ressemble à une fille ! »

Le jeune homme n'appréciait pas sa fine carrure. Depuis qu'il était assez grand pour parler et marcher, il était tombé follement amoureux de Love Darlenne, le fils de Sept. Pour cause, le jeune homme était magnifique. Mais il ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes à la carrure forte. À son grand désespoir, Jamie était frêle et il n'attirait pas l'attention de Love… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse et devienne de plus en plus beau. Il avait hérité des cheveux de Draco, mais aussi de son incroyable beauté. Et rapidement, Love finit par s'intéresser au petit pot de colle qui le suivait sans arrêt… Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, Jamie en avait assez de n'être que son ombre et avait décidé de regarder d'autres garçons. Il n'allait pas pleurnicher sans arrêt après quelqu'un qui ne le regardait même pas, tout de même ! Love avait été très déstabilisé en remarquant que celui qu'il estimait être à lui se laissait draguer par des garçons de son âge. Et enfin, il avait daigné faire attention à Jamie.

Tout cela, Draco l'ignorait, bien entendu. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il l'apprenne avant au moins vingt ans. Il était très protecteur envers ses enfants et ne supportait pas qu'on les lui 'vole'. Harry riait chaque fois que son époux utilisait se terme.

Quatre ans après la naissance de Andy et Jamie, Harry ressentit l'envie d'avoir encore des enfants. Draco avait été étonné. Ils en avaient trois, après tout ! N'était-ce pas assez ? Cependant, il devait admettre qu'il aimait lui aussi avoir la maison remplie d'enfants. Ils recommencèrent donc à tenter l'expérience. Il leur fallut six mois pour que Harry tombe enceint. Mais la grossesse avait été très dangereuse. Car il attendait des jumelles ! Il avait dû passer près de neuf mois couché. Draco avait cessé de travailler pour s'occuper des enfants et le restaurant que Harry avait ouvert s'était vu confié à son sous-chef.

Neuf mois après, au terme d'une grossesse vraiment difficile, Nicole et Johanna avaient vue le jour. Identique, ou presque. Elles étaient magnifiques et Harry s'était senti comblé. Pas besoin d'autres enfants. Ils en avaient cinq ! C'était suffisant.

Sauf qu'après, ce fut Draco qui en voulut un dernier. Juste un petit dernier, avait-il dit, sous l'œil sceptique de Harry.

« _Je le porterais, en plus !_ »

Ce dernier argument avait convaincu Harry qui accepta. Claus ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à arriver. Cinq ans après les jumelles.

« _Vous le faites exprès, hein ? avait demandé Severus. Ils ont tous cinq ans de différences ! Même Tristan et Rose, qui ne sont pas frère et sœur, ont cinq ans de différences. Je vous préviens, Claus est le dernier ! Vous avez décidé de repeupler le monde magique ou quoi ?_ »

Claus était en effet le dernier. Ni Harry, ni Draco ne se sentait le courage de porter un autre enfant. Et puis, ils avaient bien assez de travail avec Claus qui était vraiment le plus turbulent de tous. Même les jumelles, Andy et Jamie ne leur avaient pas posé autant de problèmes ! Et pourtant, du fait qu'ils étaient deux, ils avaient craint le pire !

« _C'est la réincarnation de James,_ » avait dit Sirius, faisant grimacer Remus.

Un pop sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il se tourna dans la direction du bruit et sourit en voyant South accompagné de Dobby. Les deux elfes transportaient deux énormes paniers remplis de brioches, de pains au chocolat et de croissants. Ils les disposèrent sur la table de la salle à manger. Quelques pops plus tard et des tasses, des bols ainsi que d'énormes théières étaient apparues. Une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud se répandit dans tout le salon et la majorité des enfants se détournèrent de leurs cadeaux pour se précipiter vers la table. Ils s'y attablèrent dans un grand bruit de raclement de chaise et de rires.

Draco et Harry étaient restés près du sapin et Jamie les rejoignit.

« Je… suis désolé. Si je vous ai fait peur ou…

- Nous n'avions pas peur, Jamie, dit Harry. Nous savions où tu étais. Seulement… Nous comprenons que tu veuilles voir Love. »

Draco gronda.

« Mais tu as seize ans, continua Harry. Ton âge ne change rien à tes sentiments, je le sais. Cependant, tu es encore à l'école. Et je ne veux pas que ta relation t'empêche de finir tes études brillamment. Love à 21 ans, il est le plus âgé des deux et donc, le plus responsable et je vais discuter de cela avec lui dès que je le pourrais… Mais s'il te plaît… Essaye de… bien te conduire ? »

Le garçon hocha vivement de la tête. Il finit par regarder Draco d'un air angoissé.

« Et toi, père ? dit-il.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ton père a dit ce qu'il fallait. Je ne suis bien sûr pas d'accord pour que tu sortes avec lui avant ta majorité magique, mais je sais parfaitement que si je tente de t'en empêcher, non seulement tu me détesteras, mais en plus, ce sera pire. Je compte moi aussi sur la maturité de Love. Ne dépassez pas les bornes et réussis tes études. En attendant, tu te plieras aux mêmes règles que ton frère aîné. Pas question de te marier avant que tu ne sois assez âgé, pas question de t'envoyer en l'air dans cette maison avant au moins tes quarante ans et je ne veux aucun détail concernant ta vie sexuelle, sinon, je le tue ! »

Jamie, rouge pivoine, hocha vivement de la tête.

« J'en parlerais pas, promis !

- Cette phrase est de trop. Si tu ne veux déjà pas en parler, c'est que tu as déjà fait quelque chose et ça, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon amour pour Love résistera à ma surprotection pour toi. Sur ce, va manger, sale gamin ! Et ne découche plus ! »

Jamie acquiesça et partit s'installer à la table.

« Je suis fier de toi, dit Harry, tout en s'appuyant contre son épaule. J'aurais parié que tu lui interdirais de voir Love…

- Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer passionnément quelqu'un… Et Jamie est amoureux de Love depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui. Cependant, il y a une limite à ce que je peux supporter. Je ne supporterais pas de voir mon fils de seize ans en train d'embrasser son petit ami de vingt et un ans ! Alors il va falloir vraiment s'entretenir avec Love !

- Nous le ferons demain ! répondit Harry. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël… Je veux en profiter ! »

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Draco et se leva pour rejoindre les enfants autour de la table. Le blond eut un léger sourire mais un crépitement dans la cheminée attira son attention. Il fut surpris d'y voir la tête de Hermione.

« Hey, dit-il en s'approchant. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Surtout pas ! dit-elle. Au bruit que j'entends, vous êtes tous rassemblés et mes oreilles ne survivraient pas à la smala Potter-Malfoy au complet, surtout le jour de Noël. J'ai déjà bien assez de mal avec ma propre famille ! Je voulais juste… Enfin… tu as lu la Gazette, aujourd'hui ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils et hocha négativement de la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Hermione sourit et sembla écouter quelques choses derrière elle.

« Ron dit que tu devrais aimer… Enfin, je ne pense pas que c'est le genre de nouvelles qu'on dise à Noël, mais… Lucius est mort. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle. Lucius… Son père était mort ! Et il n'en était même pas triste !

« Oh, dit-il, surpris. C'est une nouvelle, en effet. Au moins, je sais maintenant qu'il ne reviendra pas m'emmerder. Autre chose ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Je vais te laisser. Les enfants sont acharnés ici aussi… »

Draco sourit en l'entendant. Ron et Hermione, en plus de Samantha et Alexandre, avaient eu trois enfants. Tous étaient en dessous des dix ans et devaient, de ce fait, être aussi intenable que Claus en ce jour de fête.

« On se voit au Nouvel An ? Tu savais que c'était Severus et Neville qui l'organisaient, cette année ? Ils ont loué un chapiteau…

- Moui, ça vaut mieux, dit le blond. Je me demande encore comment nous avons tenu tout le monde, hier, dans la salle du restaurant…

- Il est grand, c'est pour ça, dit Hermione. Allez, j'y vais, un des monstres tire sur ma robe ! On se revoit au Nouvel An ! Bonnes vacances et joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël ! »

Deux bras s'enroulèrent au même moment autour de la taille de Draco qui sursauta. Harry l'avait rejoint et souriait.

« C'était Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me dire que Lucius était mort… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.

« Oh, dit-il. Tu n'es pas triste ?

- Triste ? demanda Draco. Non… Je suis soulagé, plutôt. Ce qui est tout autant inquiétant… Mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir un quelconque apitoiement. C'était mon père, c'est vrai, mais…

- Je comprends, dit Harry. Je comprends parfaitement. »

Draco lui sourit tendrement et poussa un soupir en regardant leurs enfants. Les jumelles se moquaient gentiment de Claus alors que Tristan taquinait Jamie sur sa nuit. Le jeune homme, rouge pivoine, tentait désespérément de l'ignorer et de parler à Andy qui préférait écouter Daphné et Rose.

« Et bien, dit Harry. On case Jamie avec Love, Andy avec Spencer, Johanna et Nicole finiront bien par tomber amoureuses d'un des deux fils de Louis et Blaise, Claus se marie avec une des filles de Ron et Hermione ou de Sept et Lee et c'est bon, nous serons tranquille… »

Draco rit en l'entendant, bien qu'il ait grimacé à l'entente du nom de Spencer Londubat-Rogue.

« Ne sois pas si pressé de les voir partir, dit-il. Tu pleuras quand ils déménageront, comme avec Tristan !

- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! s'écria Harry, l'air boudeur.

- Si tu l'as fait !

- Non ! En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pleuré. Tristan n'est pas loin ! Il vit à Godric's Hollow. Ce n'est pas la mort !

- Harry, j'étais là, je t'ai vu pleurer ! »

Le brun tira la langue et préféra retourner près de ses enfants. Il arrêta Tristan dans ses moqueries en lui rappelant aimablement qu'il n'avait pas été mieux avec Daphné au début, ce qui fit rougir leur fils aîné. Draco eut un rire en le voyant et s'approcha de la table à son tour. Il s'assit en face de son époux et s'empressa de sauver la dernière brioche restante qu'il mordit, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun de ses enfants ne la lui volerait.

Un vague froncement de sourcils montra pourtant qu'il était troublé. Lucius était mort… Il eut un vague sourire en réalisant qu'il lui souhaitait une meilleure prochaine vie.

'_Définitivement, Harry… tu m'as vraiment transformé en Poufsouffle !'_

**FIN **

**hé béh voilà... Mon dernier chapitre des messieurs... La fin. La vrai! Sniouuufff**

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont surpris en me demandant une suite. Je suis vraiment navrée, mais je me dois de refuser. Je suis triste de laisser là mes personnages, surtout les enfants Potter-Malfoy, que j'aime beaucoup, même si on ne fait que les entrevoir. J'aurais adoré raconter les histoires d'amour de Love et Jamie ou de Andy et Spencer... Mais bon, qui sait? Un bonus pour les Noël à venir? Oui si quelqu'un en a l'envie (et du moment qu'il ne saccage pas mes personnages, qu'il me demande l'autorisation avant, c'est comme vous voulez! loll).

Sur ce... Je vous dis au revoir, du moins pour cette histoire. Il m'en reste encore à terminer, telle que "F et mésa" ou encore mon HPSS... Mais plus de HP DM, a moins qu'un OS vicieux ne vienne s'imposer à moi...

Donc, au revoir, pour cette histoire! Et merci, merci mille fois de m'avoir suivi et lus jusqu'ici. Rien n'aurait été possible sans votre soutient!

Remerciement tout particulier à Dod, pour sa correction. Je sais que tu n'avais pas toujours le temps et je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir aider.

Merci aussi à Elfe, qui est l'instigatrice de cette duologie.

Et merci aux reviewers pour leurs messages encourageant. Je sais que je ne réponds pas et que c'est décevant, car on aime avoir un feedback avec les auteurs. Mais sachez que je lis (et parfois relis) toujours vos reviews que j'adore réellement.

Bisous à tous (toutes).


	32. Le jour des premières fois

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Le jour des premières fois

**Résumé :** Faut vraiment ? Après tout, c'est juste une histoire ajoutée à… Oui ? Bon, d'accord… T_T… (je déteste les résumés ! Les titres aussi, d'ailleurs !)… D'aussi loin qu'on s'en souvenait, Jamie Sirius Potter-Malfoy avait toujours été amoureux de Love Blaise Mastrome Darlenne. Et quand on aime quelqu'un qui vous déteste, ce n'est vraiment, _vraiment_ pas facile !

**Note de l'auteur :** hé béh voilà, j'ai craqué ! J'ai fini par la publier, cette merde (oui parce qu'elle est faite depuis trois siècles, en fait… Kof kof… Mais faites comme si je ne l'avais pas dit ! loll).

Ainsi, pour ceux qui désirait une histoire Love/Jamie, en voilà une. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors… bonne lecture !

**oOooOooOo**

Il ne se souvenait pas de la première fois où il l'avait vu. Selon ses parents, dès ce moment, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Selon ses parents, dès que ses grands yeux verts avaient croisés ses majestueuses prunelles bleues indifférentes, aussi bébé qu'il était, il l'avait fixé avec dévotion.

Pour un poupin d'à peine 6 mois, cela avait été étrange. Mais amusant. Toute la famille s'était amusée de son regard extasié. Surtout qu'il n'avait fait qu'empirer avec les années. A l'âge de un an, dès qu'_il_ apparaissait, il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et s'accrochait à lui, incapable qu'il était de le lâcher, de s'en éloigner. Et lorsqu'il arriva à l'âge dit 'insupportable', c'est-à-dire l'âge de réclamer, il n'avait cesser de supplier ses pères de l'emmener chez lui.

Oui, d'aussi loin qu'on s'en souvenait, Jamie Sirius Potter-Malfoy avait toujours été amoureux de Love Blaise Mastrome Darlenne. Lorsqu'il avait accompagné son frère, Tristan, âgé lui aussi de 11 ans, tout comme Love, au Poudlard Express, c'était à la robe de sorcier de Love qu'il s'était accroché, pleurant à l'idée de le voir partir pour dix long mois. Il n'avait que cinq ans, mais déjà, il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Tout le monde avait été attendri par sa mine défaite et Love l'avait regardé avec sa moue contrariée habituelle. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés coupés courts avaient été soufflés loin de ses yeux par son soupir exaspéré. Et il avait patiemment détaché chaque doigt crispé sur sa robe.

Bien entendu, les années étaient passées vite. Jamie ne vivait pas que pour lui, après tout. Il avait Andy, sa compagne et complice de jeux. Il avait ses pères, chaleureux, attentifs et aimants. Mais il se languissait des Noëls qu'ils passaient avec tous leurs amis. Ou plus précisément, qu'il passait accroché aux robes de Love. Il se languissait aussi des étés où il profitait de la solide amitié de Tristan et Love pour le coller.

Oui, aucun doute : son amour pour Love avait commencé dès leur premier regard. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être réciproque. Le jeune garçon semblait terriblement ennuyé par l'attitude collant du frère de son meilleur ami. Il tentait généralement de s'en débarrasser sous de faux prétexte et était parfois méchant avec lui, s'attirant les foudres de sa mère, de son beau-père et des parents du petit blondinet collant. Mais franchement, qui allait le lui reprocher ? Il ne pouvait simplement plus supporter d'être harceler par un _bébé _!

Lorsqu'il revint de sa première année de Poudlard, riche d'expériences, de magie, d'aventures vécues avec la maison Serdaigle et Serpentard (Tristan y avait été placé et Love s'était rapidement entendu avec la maison des verts et argents), il avait abordé une autre tactique : l'ignorer.

Bien entendu, cela ne marcha pas. Jamie continuait de le suivre, mais il le faisait avec plus de discrétion. La seule chose que craignait réellement Love, c'était de le voir rentrer à Poudlard. Il aurait 16 ans et le blondinet 11, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir ce petit pot de colle lui traîner au basque.

Et pourtant, ce fut très exactement ce qui arriva. Dès le premier soir, celui de la répartition, il s'était détacher du groupe de première année pour venir près de lui, à sa grande honte. Le professeur Granger avait rappelé Jamie qui avait hoqueté d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait rester avec lui. Et les amis de Love s'étaient empressé de se moquer de son « petit pot de colle » personnel.

Heureusement, le Choipeaux fut clément : Jamie fut placé à Gryffondor. Il était le premier Potter-Malfoy à y atterrir. Andy avait été envoyée à Serpentard, avec un Tristan ravi. La moue peinée de Jamie n'échappa à personne et attira la sympathie. Très rapidement, il se noua d'amitié avec ses camarades rouges et ors. Avec l'un d'eux, très exactement. Un certain Alistair.

« C'est qui ce garçon que tu voulais pas lâcher ?

-Love Darlenne, répondit Jamie. C'est le garçon que j'aime. Plus tard, je serais marié avec lui ! Comme mes pères ! »

Alistair rit de sa détermination. Love, qui avait entendu, grogna de dépit. Ses amis, déjà remplis de moqueries, redoublèrent de sarcasmes à cette révélation hautement perceptible.

Leur relation n'était vraiment pas au beau fixe. Dès qu'il le pouvait, Jamie courrait vers Love et s'accrochait à lui. Sa tactique du 'ignorons-le' ne fonctionnait pas du tout et il commençait à s'énerver. Si bien qu'après un rancard loupé à cause de son pot de colle personnel, Love craqua.

« Fiche moi la paix, non de dieu ! Tu vois pas que je ne te supporte pas ? Tu ne vois pas que je te déteste ! Je préférais être mort plutôt que d'être un jour avec toi ! Alors lâche moi ! »

Il avait violemment poussé le petit garçon de onze ans. Celui-ci était tombé par terre, ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes. Ce jour là, Love goûta pour la première fois à la honte. Mais il était si en colère qu'il ne fit aucun geste pour relever son petit fan. Il le laissa là, par terre dans le grand hall, entouré d'élèves qui se moquaient de lui.

Ce jour là, Jamie pleura longtemps, couché en boule dans son lit rouge et or. Andy avait fini par être kidnappée par un Alistair inquiet. Et face à son incompétence, elle avait elle-même appelé un Tristan étonné.

« Allons, bonhomme ! avait dit son grand frère, en le serrant contre lui. Love ne le pensait pas. Il était juste énervé… Laisse passer quelques jours et tu pourras de nouveau le coller comme d'habitude ! »

Mais Jamie n'avait plus coller Love. Au contraire, il l'avait éviter, triste et effrayé. Alistair le suivait comme son ombre, s'assurant que le petit garçon allait bien. Le pire fut Noël. Jamie refusa de rentrer au Talus. Il savait que Love et sa famille viendrait fêter Noël, alors il ne voulait pas y aller. Une fois encore, Tristan et Andy tentèrent de le calmer, mais le garçon refusa obstinément de les écouter.

Après quelques jours de discussions serrées, Harry avait été appelé à la rescousse. Jamie avait été gêner de voir son père débarquer dans sa salle commune. Mais plus encore, il avait été mortifié de le voir si inquiet et attristé.

« Tu ne veux pas passé Noël avec nous et je sais pourquoi tu le refuses… Mais… penses-tu que fuir Love est une solution ? Sa manière d'agir n'était pas glorieuse, ce n'est pas à toi de te cacher !

-Je ne me cache pas, papa ! s'était-il écrié. Je suis juste… triste. Je n'aime pas de voir sa haine. »

Harry avait soupiré. Cette année là, pour la première fois, les Potter-Malfoy décidèrent de passer Noël en famille uniquement. Cela avait surpris leurs amis. Sept avait bien entendu été mise au courant de la raison de leur décision. Et Love avait subi la plus sévère réprimande de sa courte vie.

« Comment as-tu pu être si méchant avec Jamie, Love ? C'est indigne de toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de supporter qu'un enfant te colle sans arrêt, mais comprends-le ! Il est amoureux de toi ! Le pauvre a du avoir le cœur brisé !

-Mais moi je ne l'aime pas !

-Je sais, idiot ! répliqua sa mère. Mais c'est jute un enfant ! Le plus âgé, c'est toi ! C'est à toi de prendre sur toi ! Dans un an et demi, tu sortiras de Poudlard, tu pourras donc vivre ta vie loin de lui. Est-ce trop te demander de supporter cela ? »

Love s'était renfrogné, mais après quelques heures, il décida de présenter ses excuses à un Jamie qui avait d'abord refusé de le regarder. Planté dans le petit salon du Talus où toute la famille Potter-Malfoy les avait laissé seuls, il tenta de se faire pardonner. Et malheureusement, le petit blond lui pardonna.

A la rentrée, tout était de nouveau comme avant. Jamie le collait, il grognait sa colère dans sa cravate et ses amis se moquaient de lui. Si bien qu'il se mit à fuir les lieux publics pour trouver refuge dans sa salle commune. Au moins, là, ce petit pot de colle ne pouvait le déranger.

Comme Sept l'avait prédit, un an et demi plus tard, Love quitta Poudlard. Ce qui entraîna autant de larmes chez Jamie que son admission. D'autant plus que le jeune homme, d'une beauté prodigieuse, attirait à lui bien des regards que Jamie ne pouvait supporter. Il dut pourtant se faire à l'idée : Il avait juste treize ans, Love ne le voyait que comme un enfant.

« Mais un jour, c'est lui qui me courra après ! »

Fier de cette promesse, il tenta vaguement de devenir « l'homme idéal » pour Love. Il avait appris en l'espionnant qu'il aimait les hommes à la forte carrure, ce qui le désespérait, car il était trop frêle. Afin d'obtenir l'amour de cet homme, il se mit à courir, chaque matin, autour du stade de Quidditch. Il se levait aux aurores pour pouvoir effectuer plusieurs tours de terrain. Malheureusement, cela ne changea rien. Sa carrure restait frêle. Il acquit pourtant des muscles, mais uniquement dans les jambes et d'une telle finesse qu'ils n'étaient pas perceptibles. Déprimé au possible, il se lança dans la musculation… et cela échoua.

« Pourquoi je ne parviens pas à être musclé ! s'était-il écrié à un Draco Potter-Malfoy étonné, l'été de ses 14 ans.

-Tu es musclé, Jamie, répliqua son père. Mais tu as hérité de la carrure fine de ton père… Et tout comme lui, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras, tu resteras… tout en finesse. »

Jamie grogna de dépit. Satané gène !

Son frère n'avait de cesse de le taquiner avec ça. Tristan était bien plus large que lui. En fait, pour dire la vérité, Tristan était fort comme un bœuf. Que ce soit d'un point de vue magique ou physique. Cela le rendait séduisant. Si séduisant qu'un instant, Jamie craignit que l'amitié de Love pour son frère soit autre chose. Mais Tristan venait de rencontrer une jeune femme nommée Daphné pour laquelle il se mourrait d'amour. Ce simple fait le réconforta.

« Tu sais, lui dit Andy, alors qu'ils rentraient à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année, je pense que courir après Love sans arrêt ne t'aidera pas… Je crois que tu devrais plutôt essayer de vivre d'autres expériences de ton côté. Après tout, lui, il en vit… et je doute qu'il veuille d'un petit garçon inexpérimenté. Il suffit de voir avec quoi il sort ! »

C'était vrai. Love sortait toujours avec des garçons plus âgés.

« Tu crois ? demanda-t-il, fixant sa sœur avec espoir.

-J'en suis certaine », répondit la jeune fille, tout en regardant par la fenêtre du compartiment.

De leur place, ils avaient une bonne vue sur le quai de la gare. Ils virent leurs pères leur faire signe. Ils y répondirent avec joie. A côté d'eux, Severus et Neville Londubat-Rogue saluaient une dernière fois leur fils qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le train. Les yeux de Andy étaient indubitablement posés sur lui.

« Et toi ? demanda Jamie, en contemplant sa sœur. Quand te décideras-tu à parler à Spencer ? »

Sa sœur rougit mais haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Jamais, sans doute. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime d'une quelconque manière…

-Vous êtes dans la même maison… Vous devez bien être proche, non ?

-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes amis, dit-elle en soupirant. Et puis… Il est si… Sérieux ! »

Jamie approuva. Spencer avait hérité des caractéristiques de son père le plus âgé : il était sérieux au possible. Heureusement, la douceur de Neville lui avait été transmise !

« Qui ne tente rien n'à rien, soeurette, lui dit-il tout en se levant. Tu devrais tenter ! »

Il quitta le compartiment pour rejoindre les Gryffondor. Alistair l'accueillit d'un large sourire.

« Hé, Jamie ! Passé de bonnes vacances ? As-tu vu Love ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il l'avait à peine vu et le peu de fois où s'était arrivé, comme toujours, il avait été superbement ignoré.

« Mon pauvre ! lui dit Alistair en riant.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de compatir du tout ! lui signala Jamie.

-Bah, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, non ? »

Jamie avait secoué la tête face à la phrase bateau de son meilleur ami. Pendant tout le voyage, pourtant, il réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur. Faire ses propres expériences ? Mais avec qui ?

« Alistair ? demanda Jamie. Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ? »

Son ami, alors occupé à recopier un devoir de vacance oublié, releva la tête de son parchemin. Il le scanna de la tête aux pieds et souris.

« Putain oui, Jamie, tu es beau ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? »

Il laissa planer un instant de silence.

« Rassure-moi, tu me dragues pas, là, j'espère ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

Jamie éclata de rire.

« Certainement pas ! dit-il. Mais ma sœur m'a dit quelque chose, tout à l'heure… Elle pense que je devrais vivre mes propres expériences de mon côté… Avec des garçons, tu vois…

-Jamie, te vexe pas, mais je suis hétéro ! signala Alistair.

-Crétin, laisse-moi finir ! »

Jamie lui donna une tape sur la tête en punition.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pensais à ça et brutalement, je me suis dit… Enfin… Je pense que ce serait bien aussi. Il y a d'autres garçons que Love, sur terre, après tout. Le truc, c'est que… Est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux voudra de moi ? »

Alistair le fixa d'un air idiot pendant cinq minutes.

« Tu es vraiment aveugle, mon pauvre Jamie ! Bien sûr que oui ! Tu ne sais donc pas que tu es plus maté par la communauté homo de Poudlard que ne l'ont jamais été d'autres hommes ? Et pourtant, ton père était apprécié, du temps de sa scolarité ! »

Jamie grogna. Il n'aimait pas entendre parler des succès de ses pères. Il était bien assez difficile de les voir coller l'un à l'autre sans arrêt !

« On me mate ? finit-il par dire, surpris.

-Merlin oui ! Ton amour inconsidéré pour Love en a désespéré plus d'un… »

Jamie se perdit dans la contemplation de la lande anglaise.

« Dis… Tu crois que tu pourrais me faire une liste ? »

Alistair lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Trois jours plus tard, une liste fut déposée sur son lit. Dessus étaient marqués les noms des garçons, leur âge et leur maison. Jamie commença aussitôt un repérage et il sortit finalement avec un Poufsouffle de son année. Rapidement, pourtant, il rompit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas un caractère idéal pour lui. Il préférait les garçons moins dégoulinant de bons sentiments.

Un sixième année de Serpentard fit son bonheur. Leur relation commença en décembre et ne se finit qu'en mai. Il s'appelait Thomas et était assez gentil. Sérieux, aussi. Et malheureusement, il tombait amoureux de lui. Hors, Jamie ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'amour. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il voulait tenter de 'vivre un peu sa vie en dehors de Love'.

Il ne sortit plus avec personne cette année scolaire là. Mais son travail au restaurant lui fit rencontrer un jeune serveur de 18 ans qui lui plu assez. Sous l'air méfiant de Draco et amusé de Harry, il commença rapidement à flirter avec lui.

Sean Crown était un garçon charmant et assez gentil. Il avait de l'humour et le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Jamie sentit que son amour pour Love était en danger face à ce garçon au regard noir. Mais il ne s'en aperçut que lorsque Love se présenta au restaurant en compagnie d'une de ses conquêtes. Lorsqu'il le vit, le jeune homme eut une grimace. Sans doute craignait-il de le voir gâcher son rancard, comme à son habitude. Mais rien ne se produisit comme il le craignait. Il les servit avec un étonnant professionnalisme et une indifférence qui stupéfia Love. Et l'irrita.

Alors qu'ils entamaient les desserts dans une ambiance plus ou moins cordiale, Love vit du coin de l'œil Sean entrer au restaurant. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les cuisines où il entra avec un joyeux bonjour. La salle n'était pas particulièrement pleine et Love n'eut aucun mal à entendre les conversations. Le fait qu'il soit placé près de la porte de service aidait également beaucoup.

« Tu es en retard, Sean, signala Harry, d'une voix pressée.

-Désolé patron ! dit le jeune homme. J'ai eu du mal à me réveiller. »

Le directeur du restaurant rit en l'entendant.

« Ne le dis pas en présence de Draco, si tu tiens à la vie…

-Bien chef ! dit-il. Est-ce que… »

Il s'arrêta, gêner.

« Enfin… Est-ce que Jamie peut dormir à la maison, encore une fois ? »

Un silence puis un 'bien sur !' joyeux arracha un glapissement de joie à Sean.

« Mais n'arbore pas cette expression lubrique devant Draco !

-Promis ! » dit le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit des cuisines avec un calepin en main. Sans s'inquiéter des clients, il se dirigea vers Jamie et posa une main tendre sur sa taille. Il glissa sa bouche près de son oreille et chuchota quelque chose. Le blond sourit tendrement et hocha de la tête.

« Alors à ce soir ! » lui dit Sean.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'empressa de répondre à l'appel d'un client. Rester près du comptoir du bar, Jamie le regarda s'éloigner avec une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Love avait depuis longtemps complètement tordu sa fourchette à dessert.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il ne parvint pas à se sortir cette image de la tête. Jamie souriant avec amour à un autre que lui ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Il devrait en être content ! Il allait enfin être débarrassé de lui ! Mais il était tout sauf content. Une colère inexplicable le rongea pendant des jours et jamais son été n'avait été aussi pourri. Il ne fut jamais plus heureux de voir l'anniversaire de Harry Potter-Malfoy arriver. Comme chaque année, la famille la plus célèbre du monde sorcier organisait une fête en l'honneur du sauveur. Et comme chaque année, Love était invité, ainsi que sa mère, son beau-père, ses frères et ses sœurs.

Alors qu'il se hâtait généralement d'inventer un prétexte pour ne passer qu'en après-midi pendant un temps aussi court que possible, cette fois, il décida d'arriver dès le matin avec sa mère. Cela surpris prodigieusement Harry et le reste de la famille, mais il fut bien accueilli. Pourtant, il remarqua tout de suite que Jamie n'était pas là mais n'osa pas poser de question. S'il devait s'inquiéter de l'absence du gamin de 16 ans qu'il l'avait sans arrêt collé et dont il avait tenté de se débarrasser coûte que coûte, cela aurait semblé suspect. A la place, il préféra aller saluer Tristan et Daphné. Même s'il les voyait souvent, il était toujours heureux de les retrouver.

Un cri de rage poussé par Draco le fit sursauter. Quand il se retourna, il s'amusa de le voir tirer un Spencer Londubat-Rogue par l'oreille, l'air maussade.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Harry.

-Il embrassait MA petite fille ! s'écria le blond.

-Laquelle ? Nicole ? Johanna ? demanda le brun, surpris.

-Non ! Andy ! »

Son époux le regarda d'un air blasé et délivra le pauvre garçon.

« Andy n'est plus une petite fille, amour, dit-il. Alors cesse de déformer l'oreille du fils de Severus, sinon, celui-ci risque de faire pire à Claus ! »

Draco eut un air agacé et siffla.

« Je ne veux pas le voir à moins de dix mètres de ma petite fille !

-Ta petite fille à 16 ans, tout comme Jamie ! Laisse-là vivre sa vie ! Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvasse au sujet de Spencer, elle doit te détester d'avoir interrompu un tel moment !

-Quoi ? Andy est… De… mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

-Tout spécialement pour éviter ce genre de crise ridicule ! répliqua Harry. Laisse-les grandir, enfin !

-Mais ils ont juste 16 ans ! Et d'ailleurs, où est Jamie ?

-Avec Sean, Draco. Il est avec Sean !

-Encore ! s'exclama le blond. Chez lui ?

-Non, chez nous ! Et je t'interdis d'aller les déranger !

-Mais… Non ! »

Harry l'attrapa par la main.

« C'est mon anniversaire et je souhaite te tenir par la main jusqu'à ce soir, minuit, dans notre chambre où je te tiendrais par autre chose…

-Pitié, papa, mes oreilles ! s'exclama Tristan, plaquant ses mains sur celles-ci. »

Les autres personnes présentent éclatèrent de rire alors que Johanna, Nicole et Andy faisaient un geste similaire. Claus, lui, regardait d'un air interrogateur.

Love avait rit lui aussi, mais il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : Jamie était à l'étage, seul avec ce Sean. La colère qui s'était apaisée face à la scène plus que cocasse s'était réveillée.

« Je reviens, dit-il en posant son verre sur la cheminée. Une envie pressante… »

Et sans hésiter, il quitta le grand salon pour se diriger vers les étages. Il y avait plusieurs toilettes au Talus, mais Love avait toujours préféré celle des étages. Personne ne fut donc surpris de le voir grimper les marches quatre à quatre.

Pour avoir éviter le territoire de Jamie pendant des années, Love savait parfaitement où était sa chambre. Il n'hésita donc pas à entrer dans le couloir y menant. Il savait qu'une salle de bain était attenante à sa chambre et qu'il serait donc normal qu'il soit juste à côté. S'il était surpris, il n'aurait qu'à prétexter la présence d'une personne dans ses toilettes préférées, ce qui l'avait obliger à aller dans une autre.

Sans aucune crainte, il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau. Il fut soulager en y voyant des cabinets : son excuse tiendrait donc la route. Il se tourna vers le mur séparant la chambre de Jamie de la pièce et s'approcha pour plaquer son oreille dessus. Rien, aucun bruit. Agacé, il finit par sortir sa baguette. Prudent, il ferma d'abord la porte de la salle de bain puis, enfin, osa lancer le sortilège d'opacité. Il craignit un instant que son sortilège soit détecté par Tristan. Son ami avec une puissance hors du commun et il ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne qu'il espionnait son frère. Mais quand il vit ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre, il oublia totalement Tristan.

Ce n'était pas choquant, en soi. Le plus grave avait visiblement déjà été fait, mais les voir enlacer à demi nu fit naître en Love une telle jalousie qu'il se sentit vaciller. Qui était ce bellâtre qui osait poser les mains sur le torse de _son_ Jamie ? Ce garçon qui osait embrasser ses épaules, caresser son ventre ? Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de défoncer le mur. Et les paroles n'aidaient pas.

« Sean, on nous attend en bas !

-Encore une minute », dit le jeune homme.

Jamie rit contre lui.

« Hors de question ! dit-il. Allez, dépêche ! Père va finir par monter et je n'ai pas envie que tous les amis de la famille l'entendent te traiter de dépraver pervers parce que tu as osé coucher avec son cher petit garçon adoré ! »

Sean rit tout en se séparant péniblement de lui.

« Bon, d'accord, j'arrête, dit-il. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Cette nuit n'est pas suffisante, j'en veux encore ! »

Jamie rit de plus belle.

« Tu es vraiment un dépravé pervers ! »

Il lui asséna un coup de t-shirt. Sean l'attrapa vivement pour ensuite le lui arracher.

« Ne me frappe pas avec mon propre t-shirt, tu veux ! »

Il le déplia pour l'enfiler prestement.

« Et puis ça n'avait pas trop l'air de te déranger, que je sois un pervers, la nuit passer…

-Et ça ne me dérange pas, dit le blond, tout en enfilant une chemise blanche qu'il commença à attacher. Mais que mon père l'apprenne, ça, ça me dérange ! »

Sean eut un rire et vint l'enlacer pour embrasser son cou.

« Sean, attention, tu vas froisser ma chemise !

-Et Merlin sait que ce serait une catastrophe, hein ? dit l'autre, moqueur. Bon, je descends, si je te dérange. A tout de suite ! »

Jamie leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« A tout de suite ! »

Avec un dernier baiser, Sean quitta la pièce en sifflotant joyeusement. Jamie secoua la tête, continuant d'attacher sa chemise. Il la rentra ensuite dans son pantalon qu'il attacha et vérifia que le tout était bien mit. Passant une brosse dans ses cheveux, il resta un petit moment immobile face à son miroir, semblant pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? demanda-t-il à son reflet.

-Descendre pour l'anniversaire de ton père serait bien, lui répondit ce dernier.

-Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, répliqua le blond. Je parlais de Sean…

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, moi ! Je ne suis qu'un reflet.

-Mais tu es mon reflet. Donc, tu sais ce que je veux…

-Oui, je sais. Tu voudrais être amoureux de Sean, mais tu ne l'es pas. »

Love se détendit aussitôt, même s'il restait crispé.

« Je voudrais l'aimer, oui, murmura Jamie. Mais…

-Mais tu ne peux pas… Tu devrais le plaquer avant qu'il ne soit trop attacher ! »

Jamie se passa une main sur le front en entendant son reflet.

« Mais je l'aime, dit-il. Et je ne veux pas le blesser…

-Plus tu attendras, plus tu le blesseras, tu le sais… Romps tant qu'il n'est pas totalement accroc à toi… »

Jamie soupira.

« Pas aujourd'hui, dit-il. Je n'en ai pas le courage… Je ferais ça… Plus tard ! »

Et sur cette parole, il quitta sa chambre. Love s'empressa d'arrêter le sort et se précipita sur le lavabo. Il venait juste d'ouvrir la vanne d'eau froide lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jamie stupéfait.

« Oh, dit-il, étonné. Love… Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, feintant de se laver les mains.

« Bon, peu importe, dit Jamie, l'air agacé. Désolé d'être entré sans frapper. Personne ne vient ici, normalement… »

Comme indifférent à sa présence, il entra à son tour pour aller ouvrir une armoire. Celle-ci contenait un cadeau finement emballer.

« C'est pour ton père ? »

De surprise, Jamie faillit laisser tomber le paquet. Love sentit une pointe de remord l'envahir. Depuis quand ne lui avait-il plus volontairement adressé la parole ? Au moins… Oui, ça faisait bien cinq ans. A l'occasion de ses pitoyables excuses pour son comportement révoltant…

« Oui, répondit Jamie. Il faut bien cacher ses cadeaux, sinon, il les trouve et il lance des sorts pour savoir ce qu'il y a dedans… C'est un vrai gamin ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en refermant l'armoire. Au même instant, Love ferma le robinet et chercha un essuie des yeux. En le voyant faire, Jamie en attrapa un et lui lança.

« Merci », dit-il, tout en le fixant.

Jamie haussa les épaules, feignant toujours de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. Mais Love n'était pas idiot. Il avait très bien remarqué son souffle plus rapide, ainsi que la légère rougeur de ses joues.

'_Au moins, je l'attire toujours'._

Cette pensée le rassura et il s'approcha de Jamie.

« Tu as bien grandit, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu… »

Sous prétexte de le mesurer, il se posta devant lui et posa une main sur sa tête.

« Encore un petit effort et tu atteindras peut-être ma taille… »

Les joues de Jamie étaient d'un rouge bien plus prononcé.

« Je ne sais pas si je grandirais encore beaucoup, dit-il. En tout cas, je n'ai pas pris un centimètre en un an… »

Il avait parlé sans balbutié, contrairement au passé et cette assurance lui plu. Il était rouge, certes, mais sûr de lui. Ou peut-être qu'il avait fini par ne plus rien attendre de lui. C'était probablement la meilleure raison du calme de sa voix.

« Je vois, dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave… Tu es très bien comme ça. »

Et en parlant, il laissa ses yeux voyager sur le corps du plus jeune. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Love dut retenir son sourire. Oui, c'était ça… Jamie n'imaginait pas un instant qu'il puisse être attiré par lui.

« Où est donc passé le petit garçon blond qui me courrait après ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tendre. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est métamorphosé en un magnifique jeune homme… »

Cette fois, la mâchoire de Jamie failli se décrocher. Mais il la garda solidement fermer.

« Tout le monde grandit, dit-il, tout en reculant, gêner. Et vieilli. Comme mon père, d'ailleurs. Il doit m'attendre, en bas. On y va ? »

Love eut une moue chagrinée, tout en continuant de le fixer intensément.

« S'il le faut vraiment », dit-il.

Sa réponse sembla stupéfié le plus jeune qui se repris pourtant très vite. Au fond de lui, Love eut presque pitié pour Sean. Quelque chose lui disait que le pauvre garçon allait rapidement être largué !

L'anniversaire de Harry se passa étonnement bien mieux que ne l'avait craint Love, en arrivant. Bien sûr, il dut se maîtriser fortement lorsqu'il voyait Sean peloter Jamie, mais il n'était pas le seul à enrager. Draco Potter-Malfoy et son paternalisme sur développé furent ses meilleurs alliés de toute la journée. Et quand Sean dut rentrer chez lui vers 16 heures, il ne cacha pas son soulagement.

« Tu es bizarre, aujourd'hui, Love, fit remarquer sa mère.

-Bizarre ? dit-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu m'excuses, j'aimerais discuter avec parrain ! »

Et il s'approcha de Blaise, méfiant du sixième sens aigu de sa mère. Heureusement, Blaise était bien trop distrait par Louis que pour discuter longtemps avec lui et c'est d'un pas nonchalant qu'il s'approcha de l'endroit où était Jamie. Ce dernier discutait avec Spencer, l'air compatissant.

« Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si de rien était. Papa va lui parler et il va se calmer. Je suis sûr que quand il lui aura exposé combien tu es un garçon sérieux, digne de confiance et qui plus est, du même âge que Andy, il t'accueillera… Non, pas à bras ouverts, mais avec plus de sympathie qu'il n'en a manifesté aujourd'hui ! »

Spencer afficha un air incrédule, mais il approuva. Il fut appelé par son père et, après s'être excusé, s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et élégant. Rester seul, Jamie le suivit des yeux d'un air amusé.

« Ton père est donc si difficile, vous concernant ? » demanda Love, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

Le blond le regarda d'un air réellement ahuri. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet homme qui l'avait ignorer pendant toute son enfance venait maintenant lui parler. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard désireux, dans la salle de bain ? Love était-il saoul ?

« Très difficile, répondit-il mécaniquement, tout en s'interrogeant. A ses yeux, nous ne sommes que des enfants. Il ne supporte pas de nous voir grandir trop vite. Je crois qu'il a peur de nous voir partir… Il voudrait nous garder pour lui aussi longtemps que possible. »

Il sourit en parlant. Son père était le plus distant et sévère de ses deux parents, mais ce n'était qu'une façade, il l'avait très bien compris, tout comme ses frères et sœurs. En vérité, Draco était profondément attaché à chacun d'entre eux et il leur souhaitait le plus grand bonheur du monde…

« Il a laissé partir Tristan, non ? Demanda Love.

-Après trois jours de discussion intense avec papa, signala Jamie, riant. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas… Père veut notre bonheur. Lorsqu'il réalisera que Andy est sincèrement amoureuse de Spencer, il deviendra un défenseur acharné de leur couple, quitte à enchaîner Spencer à… Non, pas au lit de Andy, mais au moins à la barrière entourant la maison ! »

Love sourit en l'entendant parler. Sans le regarder, Jamie se servit un verre de jus d'orange qu'il but tranquillement. Il grimaça en le buvant et un rayon violet fusa vers son verre. Relevant les yeux, le blond sourit à son grand frère qui s'était approché.

« Il n'y a pas de pulpe dedans et rien qu'en voyant ta grimace, j'ai eu pitié, lui dit Tristan.

-Tu aimes la pulpe ? s'étonna Love, attirant l'attention des deux Potter-Malfoy. Ce n'est pas… commun, on va dire.

-Jamie n'est pas comme tout le monde », dit simplement Tristan en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Son petit frère rit en le sentant faire. Il passa pourtant une main rapide dans ses cheveux, les ordonnant de nouveau.

« Alors, ça se passe comment, à Poudlard ? demanda Tristan. Il paraît que tu es en possession d'une liste de garçons. Comptes-tu tous les embrasser ?

-Embrasser ? demanda Jamie. Depuis quand le simple baiser est-il une preuve de victoire ? »

Il ricana devant l'air blasé de Tristan.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec tous… De toute façon, la liste a changé. Tous les septièmes années qui s'intéressaient à moi sont partis…

-Quel drame ! commenta Tristan. Il te reste encore les autres !

-Certes, répondit Jamie. Mais j'ai découvert que je préférais les garçons plus âgé que moi…

-Et donc, avec Sean… »

Le blond soupira et baissa la tête.

« Ah, dit Tristan, faisant une grimace. Ça ne colle pas ?

-Oh si, très bien, dit-il. Mais… Je n'arrive pas à tomber amoureux de lui. »

Le plus âgé eut une grimace. Love, lui, se retenait de sourire comme un perdu.

« Et tu comptes le plaquer, donc ? »

Jamie hocha de la tête.

« Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps…, sous-entendit Tristan.

-Non, répondit fermement Jamie. Ça fait un mois que je sors avec lui et ce qui aurait du se transformer en amour a muté en une profonde amitié et beaucoup de respect. Trop de respect que pour lui briser définitivement le cœur…

-Je crois que tu le lui briseras quand même, tu sais ? demanda Tristan, tout en posant une main sur son épaule pour s'excuser du chagrin qu'il faisait à son frère. Il m'a déjà l'air de beaucoup t'aimer. »

Jamie soupira.

« Je sais, dit-il. Enfin…Je romprais avec lui dès que je peux… »

Tristan secoua la tête.

« Si ce n'est pas malheureux… Tu deviens comme Père, à l'époque de Poudlard. Il paraît que lui aussi courait après tout ce qui bougeait… Peut-être que dans cinq ans, tu rencontreras ton propre Harry… »

Jamie sourit.

« J'espère le rencontrer plus vite, dit-il.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu as gardé la fameuse liste de Alistair ? »

Jamie grimaça en rougissant. Love, lui, plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Jamie allait à Poudlard. Cette foutue école était une agence de rencontre à elle toute seule ! Et il ne pourrait rien faire, vu qu'il avait déjà 21 ans et donc, aucune chance d'y retourner.

« Papa et père étaient ennemis, intervint brutalement Nicole, qui s'était approchée. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer avec les garçons qui te détestent ? »

Jamie la regarda d'un air étonné et sembla sérieusement y réfléchir.

« Sauf que… personne ne le déteste, signala Johanna en arrivant. Enfin, selon Andy… »

La concernée, installée un peu plus loin, entendit son nom et s'approcha.

« Quoi ? dit-elle.

-Quelqu'un déteste-t-il Jamie, à Poudlard ? Demanda Nicole.

-Pas que je sache, répondit Andy. Non, il est généralement assez apprécié. Enfin, sauf par Rusard, mais il n'aime personne.

-Ben voilà la solution ! s'exclama Tristan. Heureux, Jamie ? Rusard est ton âme sœur ! »

Le blond fit semblant de s'étouffer et de vomir. Il termina par un soupir d'agonie et se laissa tomber mollement dans un fauteuil, sous le rire de ses frères et sœurs.

« Moi, je veux bien t'épouser ! s'exclama Claus, venu les rejoindre.

-On ne se marie pas, entre frères, répondit Rose, qui était venue également. Demande à Sirius, il te donnera une explication assez amusante sur le sujet… »

Claus hocha de la tête et partit en courant vers celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père.

« Pauvre Sirius », dit Andy, amusée.

Les autres haussèrent les épaules avec indifférence.

« Sinon, Jamie… N'avais-tu pas déclarer un jour que tu épouserais Love ? » le taquina Tristan.

Le blond rougit brutalement et n'osa pas croiser le regard amusé du concerné.

« Je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide à l'époque, merci de me le rappeler, Tristan ! dit-il.

-Tu es toujours un gamin, intervint Draco, qui s'était approché. Et le gamin que tu es va venir, ainsi que tous les autres, offrir son cadeau à son père qui trépigne d'impatience. Debout la marmaille ! »

Les Potter-Malfoy grognèrent d'ennui mais obéirent avec plus de joie qu'ils n'en montraient.

Love s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsqu'il remarqua que Rose Malfoy le fixait d'un air pensif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Oh non, tout va bien, répondit la médicomage, amusée. Je me disais juste… que tu regardais mon neveu avec beaucoup d'intérêt. »

Love haussa un sourcil.

« Lequel ? dit-il. Je te rappel qu'il y en a trois !

-Non, deux, répondit-elle. Je suis la marraine de Claus, je te rappelle ! »

Love leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il en reste encore deux…

-Tu sais très bien du quel je parle, Love, répondit Rose. Serais-tu intéressé par Jamie ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« En quoi ça te regarde ?

-En tout et en rien, répondit la jeune femme. Je sais juste que Jamie est amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps que personne n'est capable de dire quand ça a commencé. Je sais également que si tu décides de jouer avec, il te laissera faire ce que tu veux, comme tu le veux, sans même protester et cela, quoi que tu lui fasses. Et c'est cela, justement, qui me dérange…

-Comment ça ? demanda Love.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, Love… Ne joue pas avec lui, sauf si tu as l'intention de l'aimer toute ta vie ! Car je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarquer que tu le fixais avec plus d'intérêt. Deux Potter-Malfoy sont déjà en train de décoder ton attitude. Et ce sont les deux plus puissants ! »

Sur ses mots, elle s'éloigna pour aller embrasser la joue d'un Harry Potter-Malfoy venant de découvrir son cadeau. Love regarda l'homme, dubitatif. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir regardé de la soirée. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir observer ?

« Il n'en a pas l'air, mais papa est très observateur, intervint Tristan, le faisant sursauter. Quant à moi, un sortilège d'opacité jeté sur le mur de Jamie m'a intrigué. Ce n'est pas beau de jouer les voyeurs, Love… »

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire la morale ? dit-il.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme, souriant. Je ne vais pas non plus te mettre en garde. Tu me connais bien. Tu sais que je veille autant sur ma famille que mes pères. Je veux simplement savoir quelles sont tes intentions vis-à-vis de mon petit frère. »

Le brun soupira en regardant Jamie. Ce dernier tendait son paquet à son père, un joyeux sourire aux lèvres.

« Sincèrement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »

Tristan grimaça.

« Pourquoi ce subit intérêt ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus… Je ne l'avais jamais regardé avant. Même maintenant, je ne le regarde pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais… C'est qu'il m'est insupportable de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il m'est inadmissible qu'il puisse s'enticher d'un autre. »

Tristan le regarda d'un air pensif.

« Alors ce n'est que ça ? Un sentiment de propriété agacé ?

-Non, pas du tout ! s'énerva Love. Je ne suis pas… Enfin, tu vois.

-Comme ton père ? demanda son ami. Je n'en doute pas. Mais quand tu dis que tu ne supportes pas que mon frère soit regardé par un autre, on le dirait…

-Ce n'est pas ça ! dit Love. Depuis toujours, c'est vrai que Jamie n'a jamais regardé que moi… Et ça m'a toujours dérangé, mais je m'y suis habitué.

-Alors ça te dérange de perdre quelque chose que tu as toujours eu ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ça non plus, tu sais ?

-Je sais, répondit Love.

-Tu ne l'as jamais regardé ? demanda Tristan, l'air peiné. Même pas une toute petite fois ?

-C'est un gamin, Tristan ! »

Son ami eut un sourire amusé.

« Oui, c'est un gamin… Mais un gamin qui grandit. N'est-ce pas ce que tu lui as dit dans la salle de bain ?

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Je t'ai dit que le sortilège d'opacité avait attiré mon attention ! répliqua Tristan. Regarde le, maintenant, s'il te plait. »

Love haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Regarde-le et décris-le moi. »

Love eut une moue mais tourna la tête vers Jamie. Ce dernier était assis près de Harry et le regardait en souriant, heureux de le voir déballer ses présents.

« Il a l'air gentil et joyeux, dit-il. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer son père…

-Je ne te demande pas de regarder ses expressions, dit Tristan. Mate le. »

Love parut étonné mais il inspira pour regarder le jeune homme blond. Comme dans la salle de bain, il laissa ses yeux descendre sur le corps du jeune homme.

« Il est fin, dit-il, exprimant ses pensées à voix haute. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. A Draco, je veux dire. Ses cheveux sont blonds et lisses. Il a une peau adorablement blanche, bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop pâle. Il n'a pas l'air d'un cachet d'aspirine, je veux dire. Son visage est très beau… Il a perdu ses rondeurs d'enfants. Il a des épaules magnifiques… Il a une carrure fine, mais très musclée, si j'en juge à ses avants bras et à ses mollets. Il a des jambes de coureurs…

-Il court beaucoup, commenta Tristan. Quoi d'autre ? »

Love ne répondit pas. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Sa respiration était coupée. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Bien sur, il avait remarqué qu'il grandissait… Mais quand était-il devenu aussi beau ? Quand avait-il acquis se semblant de maturité encore jeune, mais bien présente ? Quand son visage était-il devenu plus adulte ? Quand avait-il commencé à être attirant ?

« Est-ce que tu le vois, maintenant ? demanda Tristan.

-Oui, souffla Love, incapable de détourner ses yeux de Jamie.

-Bien, dit son ami. Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens, si je te dis que ce garçon… S'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit avec un autre homme ? »

Le grondement rageur que poussa Love attira sur lui l'attention de tous les invités. Heureusement, comme il regardait Tristan, tous crurent que les deux amis se chamaillaient et s'en désintéressèrent.

« C'est la réalité, Love, continua Tristan. Oh, Jamie est amoureux de toi. Il l'a toujours été, après tout. Mais il grandit. Et chaque année qui passe le pousse à regarder autour de lui. Il découvre d'autres hommes et commencent à s'y intéresser. Et ceux-ci le remarquent également. Comment ne pas le faire ? Eux ne l'ont pas connu bébé. Ils le voient comme un adolescent qui deviendra plus tard un homme magnifique. Non, qui _devient_ un homme magnifique. Il attise la convoitise et c'est normal.

-Tais-toi, pitié, dit Love.

-Tu l'as toujours vu comme un gamin ? Je ne crois pas. Tu t'es simplement dit qu'il t'attendrait aussi longtemps que tu le voudrais alors tu ne t'es pas gêner pour t'en désintéressé. Mais tu n'as jamais oublié que quelque part… Il était à toi. Tu es possessif, comme ton père, que tu le veuille ou non. Mais plus que tout… Il t'intéresse… Vraiment ! »

Love ferma les yeux, mortifié.

« Pitié, Tristan…

-Quoi ? C'est la stricte vérité, tu le sais bien. Regarde-le… Tu l'as toujours regardé, tu sais. A Poudlard, quand tu l'as blessé… Tu étais dans un état aussi pitoyable que lui. Bien sur, tu avais honte… Mais surtout, tu t'en voulais horriblement de l'avoir blessé et tu désirais réellement te faire pardonner ! Combien de fois as-tu laissé ton regard dérivé vers la table des rouges et ors pendant les repas ? Sois honnête avec toi-même, Love…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, lui signala le jeune homme. Non d'un chien… C'est un gamin !

-Il n'a que cinq ans de différence, tu sais ?

-C'est énorme, cinq ans ! s'agaça Love. Regarde comment il est devenu, en cinq ans !

-Tu préférais qu'il ait onze ans… J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de penchant…

-Crétin ! répliqua Love. Je ne suis pas pédophile. Je veux dire… Comment sera-t-il à mon âge ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'à sa majorité ? Je n'aurais jamais la patience d'attendre jusque là !

-Et bien n'attends pas !

-Je ne détournerais pas un mineur ! s'exclama Love, outré.

-Techniquement, tu ne le détournes pas, tu sais ? demanda Tristan. Ça fait des années que tu l'as détourné ! »

Love gémit en enfonçant son visage entre ses mains. Amoureux d'un gamin ? On aura tout vu !

« Hé, une minute, toi ! Tu n'es pas censé me dire que c'est ton petit frère et que si je le touche, tu me tues ? »

Tristan éclata de rire.

« Tu rigoles ? Love, je l'ai vu pleurer des milliers de fois à cause de ton indifférence. Si tu ne le touches pas, je te tue ! La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de lui être fidèle et de te dépêcher de lui mettre le grappin dessus ! »

Love haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Il y a des milliers de pervers dans le monde, dit sérieusement Tristan. Je préfère le savoir avec un pervers que je connais…

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un pervers !!

-Pitié, Love… Nous sommes sortis en boîte ensemble, ok ? Je sais comment tu es ! »

Le jeune homme eut la bonté de rougir de honte. Mince, Tristan savait comment il était.

« Oh, une dernière chose… papa ne te parlera pas aujourd'hui… Mais n'oublie pas que sous ses dehors gentillets, c'est un vrai démon. Père, à côté de ça, c'est un ange. Alors ne blesse jamais Jamie… Tu risquerais de le sentir passer ! »

Love regarda Harry Potter-Malfoy embrasser son mari avec tendresse.

« Je note, dit-il. Une tactique, pour Jamie ?

-Laisse-le rompre avec Sean avant… Sinon, il va être totalement chamboulé et je ne veux pas que mon frère joue un double jeu avec lui… C'est un garçon sympa.

-Et quand va-t-il rompre ?

-Je t'enverrais un message. Quand ça arrivera, je vous organiserais une rencontre chez moi… J'inviterais Jamie sur une excuse bidon et comme par hasard, ce jour là, tu nous rendras visite, à Daphné et moi…

-Tu es vraiment un Serpentard… »

Tristan sourit d'un air ravi.

« Merci, dit-il. Cela dit, je te surveillerais, pendant ta tentative de séduction… Alors n'agit pas comme un crétin. Je ne te donne pas l'autorisation pour t'envoyer en l'air avec lui derrière le cabanon du jardin, compris ?

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! s'énerva Love.

-Non, mais tu es un pervers… Et quelque chose me dit que tu vas très vite vouloir t'isoler avec Jamie… Il n'en a pas l'air, avec ses petits airs angéliques, mais c'est le digne fils de mes pères… Comme moi, d'ailleurs. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur mes pères, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air lubrique de Love lui arracha une grimace.

« Pitié, épargne-moi ça ! Je suis de ton côté, mais de là à te voir le regarder comme ça, je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais… Et tu risques d'attirer l'attention de père ! »

Love repris aussitôt une expression plus neutre.

« Merci, dit Tristan. Je t'envois un message très rapidement.

-Je l'attends impatiemment », répondit-il, ses yeux toujours fixé sur Jamie.

Et pour l'attendre, il l'attendit. Les jours passaient et il commençait à en avoir marre de guetter ce foutu hiboux. Est-ce que Jamie allait larguer cet abruti de serveur le jour de son départ pour Poudlard ? Cette simple idée le révoltait, car elle sous-entendait qu'il ne le reverrait plus avant Noël. Or, il voulait absolument commencer à le charmer avant. Enfin, charmer… Façons de parler. Il allait juste s'assurer qu'il se débarrasserait de cette liste de garçons !

Ce fut le 24 août qu'il reçut la lettre de Tristan. Il s'en saisit fébrilement pour découvrir quelques mots écris à la va vite.

_Jamie a plaqué Sean. S'est mal passé. Est venu de lui-même à la maison. Ramène tes fesses. Fais comme si c'était un hasard ! GROUILLE !_

Mal passé ? Comment, mal passé ? Inquiet, Love se jeta dans sa cheminée, non sans avoir vérifié qu'il était décent. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arriver en pyjama non plus ! Il arriva à Godric's Hollow, maison de Daphné et de Tristan et fut surpris de ne trouver personne dans le salon. Alors qu'il sortait de la cheminée, la jeune Auror arriva.

« Ils sont à l'étage, dit-elle, l'air sombre. Dans la chambre ronde…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Jamie a dit à Sean qu'ils devaient se séparer… Qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui et ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Et Sean l'a… très mal pris. »

Love sentit une pointe de rage naître en lui.

« Est-ce qu'il lui a fait du mal ? »

Daphné grimaça.

« Disons qu'il va entendre parler des pères et qu'il va probablement perdre son emploi au restaurant… Tristan, Harry et Draco s'en occuperont… Pour l'instant, tu ferais bien de monter… »

Il approuva et courut jusqu'au couloir. Il croisa Tristan qui avait un air si mauvais qu'il en trembla de frayeur.

« C'est à ce point ? demanda-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je vais éviscérer ce fils de chien, siffla Tristan, sa magie crépitant autour de lui. Occupe toi de mon frère ! »

Il partit sans même attendre de réponse. La gorge serré, Love grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il avait déjà dormi à Godric's Hollow par le passé et savait donc où se trouvait la chambre ronde. Il s'en approcha donc vivement et se figea à l'entrée. Il n'y avait aucun son à l'intérieur, si ce n'est une calme respiration. Ne pouvant plus supporter le suspens, Love poussa la porte. Au son, Jamie, qui était assis dans le lit, se retourna. Il parut stupéfait de le voir là, mais Love ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Il était bien trop furieux en découvrant les ecchymoses, les vêtements déchirés et la lèvre gonflée du jeune homme. Les points serrés, il s'avança dans la chambre dont le volet était légèrement baissé, afin de diminuer la luminosité.

« Love ? s'étonna Jamie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je passais par hasard, dit-il, la voix dure. Daphné m'a dit… Et Tristan m'a demandé de venir te surveiller. »

Jamie le fixa un instant puis se détourna, cachant son visage.

« Ah, dit-il. Ben… C'est gentil, mais je vais bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Love ne répondit pas. Etonné, Jamie tourna la tête vers lui et découvrit son air furieux. Il frissonna en le voyant.

« Euh… Tu vas bien ?

-Non, répondit Love, tremblant de rage. Je crois que je vais commettre un meurtre dans peu de temps et je n'aime pas ça… »

Jamie sembla déstabilisé par son aveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… ? »

Love ferma les yeux, coupant Jamie dans sa phrase.

« Il m'est… insupportable de te voir dans cet état, Jamie… »

Le concerné le fixait, immobile, voir même gelé.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il après un moment. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Love ouvrit les yeux en entendant ses mots.

« Ce que ça peut me faire ? Non mais est-ce que tu t'es vu ? Tu es couvert de bleu ! Tu es blessé ! Et ça m'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas accepter que qui que ce soit te face du mal ! »

La respiration de Jamie se bloqua dans sa gorge. Après un long moment, il ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine et se remit à respirer.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas… Si dramatique. Je l'ai bien amoché, moi aussi… Et puis… C'était mérité.

-Mérité ! s'écria Love, sa voix portant dangereusement fort.

-Je lui ai fait croire… Enfin… J'ai joué avec lui. C'est de ma faute.

-Rien ne justifie qu'il t'ait frappé ! cria le brun, furieux. Rien, tu m'entends ! On ne frappe pas les gens sous prétexte qu'ils vous plaquent ! C'était de ton droit de le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Une relation sans amour ? Personne de saint d'esprit ne souhaite une telle chose. Son comportement est irresponsable et impardonnable. Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

-Je n'aurais pas du me servir ainsi de lui.

-Tu ne t'es pas servi de lui ! s'époumona Love, tout en se précipitant sur lui. Tu le respectais et le considérais comme un ami. Tu as voulu lui épargner une souffrance inutile et il te remercie comme _ça _? Non, Jamie, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien. Celui qui mérite des coups, ce n'est pas toi, c'est lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi ! Personne n'en a le droit ! »

Tout en parlant, il s'était agenouillé dans le lit et l'avait tiré contre lui pour le serrer de toute ses forces. Comment osait-on s'en prendre à ce garçon ? Ce si merveilleux garçon qu'il aimait ? Si Tristan le laissait vivant, lui le tuerait !

« Love… Tu me fais mal, hoqueta Jamie. Tu sers trop fort… »

Il s'en écarta précipitamment, l'air horrifié.

« Pardon ! dit-il.

-Non, ce n'est rien, ris Jamie, tout en tirant maladroitement sur ses vêtements. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, ça va, tu sais ?

-Il me dit que ça va ! C'est ça ! Menteur ! Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais ?

-Je ne pleurais pas, dit Jamie.

-Tu devrais !

-Non… Si je pleure, il aura gagné. »

Love cligna des yeux d'un air idiot. Il sourit pourtant et, la grande surprise de Jamie, le repris dans ses bras, le serrant avec plus de douceur que la précédente.

« Tu es courageux, dit-il, caressant ses cheveux. J'aurais du m'en douter, tu es à Gryffondor, après tout… Mais c'est tout de même plaisant à constater… »

Contre lui, Jamie respirait vite, visiblement troubler. Love sourit en s'en apercevant mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Jamie, murmura-t-il. Tu es un garçon bien. Non… Un homme bien. »

Une fois encore, la respiration de Jamie se bloqua un court instant.

« Tu as bien agis en te séparant de lui et quoi que tu en penses, tu n'es pas fautif… Il n'aurait pas du agir ainsi et je t'interdis de penser autrement. D'accord ?

-D'accord », répliqua le plus jeune.

Il sembla hésiter puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Love poussa un soupir de satisfaction en le sentant faire.

« Oser te faire du mal… à toi ! Je devrais le tuer pour ça !

-Je crois que Tristan s'en occupe, dit-il. Enfin… J'espère quand même que non !

-Et moi, j'espère que si ! dit Love. Il le mériterait, crois-moi. Personne n'a le droit de te toucher de cette manière ! »

Jamie eut un vague sourire. Sean avait du frapper vraiment très fort pour qu'il ait de telles hallucinations. Dans tous les cas, elles étaient vraiment très plaisantes. Il n'allait certainement pas tenter de les arrêter ! Au contraire. Si elles pouvaient durer longtemps… Comme toute sa vie, par exemple ? Il en serait réellement reconnaissant à Sean.

« Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ? Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu es dans cet état ?

-Non, répondit Jamie. Ils ne savent pas. Mais je crois que Tristan est allé les chercher. Je suis étonné qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là… Et oui, je vais bien. Je suis probablement dans le coma, mais je vais bien.

-Dans le coma ? demanda Love, tout en s'écartant de lui. Il le regarda sous toutes les coutures, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien. Pourquoi dans le coma ?

-C'est la seule explication à ton comportement étrange ! répliqua Jamie. Sincèrement, Love… tu étais en train de me serrer dans tes bras ! »

Le jeune homme le regardait d'un air perplexe.

« Oui, et alors ?

-Alors ? Ne suis-je pas censé être quelque chose de désagréable et de totalement négligeable que tu devrais ignorer ? Ne suis-je pas… Comment as-tu dis, déjà ? Ah oui… La personne que tu détestes ? Celle qui te donnerait envie de mourir plutôt que d'être en ma compagnie ? »

Love grogna et le colla contre lui d'un air mauvais.

« J'étais un gamin stupide, merci de me le rappeler, dit-il, copiant les paroles de Jamie à l'anniversaire de Harry. Je suis désolé pour ça. Je me suis déjà excusé, non ?

-Oui… Même si on aurait dit que tu regrettais de le faire… »

Love grogna de plus belle. Etait-il obligé de lui rappeler ça aussi ? Ses excuses avaient été aussi pitoyables que son comportement.

« Je tiens à toi, Jamie, dit-il. Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Bien plus que je n'étais capable de l'accepter. Alors… Dis-toi juste… Que je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Que je ne supporte pas non plus de te voir avec quelqu'un. Avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, s'entend. Respire, Jamie ! »

Le jeune homme avait cessé de respirer depuis le début de son discours.

« Tu as pitié, c'est ça ? Est-ce que Tristan t'a payé ?

-Crétin, répondit Love. Personne ne m'a payé. Disons juste que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-Ouvert les yeux ? demanda Jamie.

-Tu es sacrément attirant, répliqua Love. Tu m'attires, en vérité et cela, depuis si longtemps que je l'avais même pas remarqué. »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers, accompagnés des cris inquiets de Harry et Draco.

« Nous en reparlerons », dit Love.

Il s'écarta de lui et sourit en constatant que les doigts de Jamie étaient crispés sur sa robe. Comme par le passé, il les dénoua doucement. La différence, c'est qu'il ne souffla pas d'exaspération. A la place, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il eut tout juste le temps de se redresser et de s'écarter avant que la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer un Harry Potter-Malfoy mort de frayeur. Derrière lui, Draco semblait tenter entre serrer son fils contre lui et aller tuer Sean.

« Jamie ! s'exclama Harry en bondissant sur le lit. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Mais tu pleures ! »

Love se retourna aussitôt pour découvrir qu'en effet, quelques larmes s'étaient échappées des yeux de Jamie. Pourtant, il souriait. Il souriait comme un dément, ce qui lui arracha une moue amusée.

« Jamie ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi souris-tu ? Jamie ?

-Je souris parce que tu me fais rire, papa, répondit le jeune homme. Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, je suis inquiet pour Tristan… Il est parti voir Sean et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Draco. Daphné est avec lui. Elle le contrôle. »

Jamie sembla approuver cela. Si quelqu'un pouvait empêcher Tristan de commettre un homicide, c'était Daphné !

« Et vous ? demanda-t-il. Qui vous empêche de tuer ?

-Notre envie de ne pas aller en prison, répliqua Draco. Cela dit, il est viré. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit le concerné. Comme si j'allais garder quelqu'un capable de faire du mal à l'un de Mes enfants ! »

Il eut un air coléreux qui impressionna réellement Love : était-ce ce dont parlait Tristan ? Le côté démoniaque de Harry Potter-Malfoy ?

« Que fais-tu ici, Love ? demanda Draco, non sans lui serrer la main pour le saluer.

-J'étais venu rendre visite à Tristan, expliqua-t-il. Comme il était furieux, Daphné m'a expliqué et Tristan m'a chargé de le surveiller…

-C'est gentil, dit Harry. Mais nous nous en occupons, maintenant. Si tu veux rentrer…

-Je crois que ce serait mieux, oui, dit-il, bien qu'il en soit agacé. Prenez soin de vous… »

Les Potter-Malfoy le remercièrent et Jamie le regarda sortir d'un air à la fois anxieux et attristé. Et si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ? Et si c'était juste un mauvais coup sur sa tête qui le faisait délirer ? Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

« Tu vas bien, tu es sûr ? demanda son père, tout en passant une main sur son front. On va rentrer à la maison… Les autres sont inquiets pour toi. Là bas, on demandera à Severus de venir. Je veux être sûr que tu n'as rien…

-Je n'ai rien, papa, répliqua Jamie, tout en se levant. Mais bon, si tu as besoin de ça pour te rassurer… »

Quand il arriva chez lui, il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé à Godric's Hollow. Tous ses frères et sœurs tournaient autour de lui, tel des corbeaux. Et quand Severus arriva, il fut ausculté avec une minutie presque agaçante.

« Il se porte comme un charme, conclut le professeur de potion. Une pommade pour les ecchymoses et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Jamie sembla ravit de l'apprendre. Il eut un léger sourire à l'intention de ses pères qui étaient nettement plus détendu.

« Bon, dit-il. Vous voyez ? Je vais bien ! »

L'angoisse qui était présente dans la maison avait définitivement laissé place à du soulagement. Tristan apparut une demi-heure plus tard avec Daphné. Celle-ci leur apprit qu'il n'avait rien fait à Sean, si ce n'est le terrifier à vie.

« Je crois qu'il ne frappera plus jamais personne », dit Daphné, amusée.

Toute la petite famille rit et Jamie en fut soulagé. Il était bien sûr triste que sa relation avec Sean se soit si mal terminée, mais il avait bien appris de son erreur : dorénavant, il éviterait de rester trop longtemps avec des personnes qu'il savait ne pas aimer.

« Viens là petit frère, lui dit Tristan, l'attirant dans une solide étreinte. Franchement… Il va falloir que tu prennes des cours d'auto-défense !

-Hé ! se plaignit le concerné. Je me suis bien défendu !

-Oui, j'admets, concéda Tristan. Il était dans un aussi mauvais état que toi ! »

Les rires accueillirent cette nouvelle et Draco eut un sourire ravi.

« Je suis très fier de toi, dit-il. Je l'aurais été bien plus si tu lui avais cassé la jambe, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir…

-Ne l'incite pas à la violence, s'il te plait », rétorqua Harry.

Après cette réflexion, la famille reprit plus ou moins une vie normale. Plus ou moins car Harry le couvait davantage et Draco semblait décidé à le tenir éloigner des garçons plus encore. Plus ou moins car Jamie devint plus rêveur. Avait-il réellement vécu ses moments avec Love ? Ou n'était-ce définitivement qu'un délire de son subconscient ? Il n'osait même pas demander confirmation de sa présence à ses parents. Ils auraient trouvé ça trop louche.

Deux jours avant la rentrée, une lettre lui fut apporté au petit déjeuné. Il était heureusement seul à ce moment là et il se hâta de décrocher le message.

_Nous devons discuter, je te le rappelle. Je n'ai pas oublié cela. Pourrais-tu me retrouver devant le chaudron baveur, côté moldu ? Je t'y attendrais vers 14 h, pendant une demi-heure. _

_Bien à toi, _

_Love._

Jamie contempla la lettre pendant dix minutes, stupéfait. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Andy, le faisant sursauter.

Il lui lança un regard hésitant puis, se levant brusquement, la pris par la main pour la tirer vers les étages.

« Les enfants, vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Harry, sortant de la cuisine.

-Plus tard », répondit Jamie.

Et il entraîna sa sœur avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il ferma brutalement la porte et la fit s'asseoir sur son lit. Enfin, il lui tendit sa lettre. Andy leva un sourcil en la lisant.

« Love ? Dit-elle. Love t'envoies une lettre ? Il te donne un… Un rendez-vous ? De quoi devez-vous discuter ? Et quand avez-vous décider que vous deviez le faire ?

-Je ne saurais trop te le dire, répondit Jamie en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Mais écoute, il… Il a eu un comportement bizarre avec moi.

-Bizarre comment ? » demanda Andy, intéressée.

Jamie la regarda d'un air ennuyé puis, vivement, se mit à tout lui raconter. Le subit intérêt de Love le jour de l'anniversaire de leur père, mais également son comportement, à Godric's Hollow. A la fin de son récit, Andy souriait comme une possédée.

« Oh, je vois, dit-elle. Il te regarde enfin ! »

Jamie gigota.

« Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il. Tu crois qu'il m'aurait enfin remarqué ?

-Quelle autre explication à ça, sinon ? dit-elle en brandissant le message. Ah, Jamie, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Ton rêve d'enfance va se concrétiser…

-N'en sois pas si sûre… Peut-être que depuis, il a regretté et qu'il va juste m'accueillir pour me dire qu'il s'est planté et qu'il ne veut plus me voir. Ou peut-être va-t-il sortir avec moi mais je ne serais qu'une passade…

-Peut-être, oui, lui répondit sa sœur. Mais franchement, c'est toujours mieux que son indifférence, non ? Et puis, tu es un Gryffondor, que je sache ! Vas-y et vois comment les choses tournent… Et évite de trop te prendre la tête… Laisse faire les choses, tout simplement. »

Jamie réfléchit un instant à cela. Andy se trompait rarement, il suffisait de voir les effets de son dernier conseil. Vivre ses propres expériences avait été positif, si on mettait de côté sa conclusion avec Sean. Après tout, Love le voyait, à présent, non ?

« Tu as raison, dit-il. Je vais pas me prendre la tête et aviser avec le temps. »

Sur cette conclusion, ils redescendirent dans la salle à manger ou toute la famille était réunie.

« Enfin ! s'exclama Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces complots ?

-Complots ? demanda Andy. Aucun complot, papa. Jamie et moi aimerions juste aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, tout à l'heure. Nous avons envie de faire les magasins un peu… Je crois qu'il a besoin de se changer les idées… »

Harry les regarda d'un air soupçonneux tout les deux mais il finit par approuver.

« Très bien, dit-il. Quelqu'un d'autre veut les accompagner ? »

A leur grande joie, personne ne se proposa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sur le Chemin de Traverse ? lui demanda Jamie, quand ils regagnèrent sa chambre.

-Retrouver Spencer, répondit Andy. Je lui envoie un hibou tout de suite. Ça te dérange si on y va plus tôt ? Ainsi, ça t'évitera de tourner en rond dans la maison… »

Jamie approuva son idée. Il n'avait pas envie lui aussi d'attendre désespérément 14 h.

Sans surprise, Spencer fut positivement ravi de les retrouver devant chez Ollivander. Ils quittèrent donc la maison vers les 10 h. Jamie n'aimait pas de tenir la chandelle mais Andy insista pour qu'il reste avec eux jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Surpris d'entendre parler d'un quelconque garçon, Spencer s'étonna.

« Tu as rendez-vous ? Avec qui ? demanda-t-il.

-Love, répondit Andy, à sa place. Et il est impatient !

-Je ne le suis pas, grogna Jamie. Bon, peut-être un peu… Mais c'est normal, aussi, j'attends ça depuis…

-Seize ans ? demanda Spencer, amusé. Et bien… Qui l'eut cru ? Depuis combien de temps ?

-L'anniversaire de papa, dit Andy.

-Je me disais qu'il te fixait étrangement, murmura Spencer. Et bien, et bien… Tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

-Je ne sais même pas si on va sortir ensemble, répondit Jamie. Je leur dirais si c'est le cas ! »

Andy et Spencer approuvèrent sa décision. La matinée s'écoula bien plus vite que Jamie ne le pensait. Se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours avant la rentrée était réellement agréable. Ils croisèrent bons nombres de leur camarade de classe. Tous profitaient du soleil, un sourire radieux sur le visage. A midi, ils décidèrent de s'accorder un sandwich au chaudron baveur. Jamie pensait avoir le temps de retourner dans l'allée sorcière, mais ils passèrent un si bon moment qu'il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était déjà 14 h.

« Je vais y aller, dit-il. On se retrouve à quelle heure, pour rentrer ?

-Aucune, répondit Andy. Je dirais à papa que tu as croisé des amis et que tu as décidé de rester un peu avec eux. Je ne donnerais pas de noms, ainsi, il n'ira pas vérifier. Bonne chance petit frère ! »

Ce dernier grimaça. Etait-elle toujours obligée de lui rappeler qu'ils avaient un mois de différence ?

« A toute à l'heure, vieille sœur ! » répliqua-t-il puérilement.

Sous le rire de Spencer, Andy lui tira la langue alors qu'il sortait du chaudron baveur. Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet d'être du côté moldu. Non pas qu'il n'y allait jamais, mais il était toujours accompagné d'un membre de sa famille quand s'était le cas. Et puis, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Love lui donnait rendez-vous de ce côté-là…

« Jamie ? Tu es déjà là ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Love arriver d'un pas rapide. Visiblement, il avait eu peur d'être en retard.

« Oui, je me suis promené avec ma sœur sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-il. Alors ça n'a pas été difficile d'arriver à l'heure… »

Love lui fit un sourire et Jamie sentit qu'une part de lui était réellement en train de s'affoler. Il s'obligea pourtant à garder un air neutre. Pas besoin d'avoir son air amoureux sur le visage : il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait Love, après tout.

« Andy est donc dans les parages ? demanda le plus âgé.

-Oh, elle est restée dans le Chaudron Baveur, avec Spencer, dit-il. Nous sommes notre propre alibi pour que papa ne lâche pas l'inquisition à nos trousses…

-Astucieux, répondit Love. Tu viens ? »

Il lui tendit une main que Jamie considéra d'un air interrogateurs. Love sembla amusé et se saisit de sa main pour ensuite le tirer vers les rues de Londres. Jamie fut légèrement étonné. Il le tenait par la main ? Dans la rue ? Que mijotait donc Love, exactement ?

Bien entendu, il ne posa aucune question. A la place, il se laissa guider, peu soucieux des rues qui défilaient autour de lui. Il voulait juste savoir pourquoi cet homme qui ne le regardait jamais semblait soudainement se préoccuper de lui. Ce n'était pas habituel. Et c'était très déstabilisant. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arriver dans un parc relativement calme. Love le conduisit jusqu'à un petit banc protéger du soleil par l'ombre d'un arbre imposant. Ce dernier protégeait également des regards curieux.

« Je suis content que tu ais pu venir, lui dit Love. Non pas que j'ai pensé que tu ne viendrais pas, mais je craignais qu'un de tes pères t'en empêcherait…

-Ils ne sont pas contre les sorties, dit Jamie. Disons que Père est protecteur vis-à-vis de nos relations amoureuses. Tandis que Papa nous laisse faire ce que nous voulons, tant que c'est raisonnable et que nous ne nous mettons pas en danger. Je ne crois pas être en danger avec toi. Si je leur avais dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi, je ne crois pas qu'ils s'y seraient opposés.

-Tu ne crois pas ? Même pas Draco ? Demanda Love, étonné.

-Père n'a pas de raison de se méfier de toi, que je sache… »

Jamie avait dit ça d'un air condescendant. Après tout, techniquement, il était le cadet des soucis de Love. Alors pourquoi son père se serait-il inquiété de le savoir en sa compagnie ? Cette réalisation assombris légèrement le visage de Jamie.

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi exactement voulais-tu me voir ?

-Le message n'était pas clair ? Demanda Love. Je voulais que nous terminions notre conversation… Au sujet… Et bien, je ne sais pas trop comment qualifié le sujet… »

Jamie acquiesça. Quel était le sujet, exactement ? Il n'y en avait pas vraiment…

« Je n'ai pas bien compris… Ce que tu essayais de faire, en vérité, dit Jamie, préférant regarder le parc devant lui. Ton comportement… Je veux dire… Pourquoi as-tu agis ainsi ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis Love soupira.

« Comment te répondre ? lui demanda-t-il. Je suis… un crétin. »

Jamie sursauta en l'entendant. Il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, interrogateur.

« Hein ? dit-il, déstabilisé.

-Voilà qui veut tout dire, souffla Love, ennuyé. Je suis un crétin, tu as bien compris. Je veux dire… Tu as passé ton enfance à t'accrocher à mes robes ! »

Jamie rougit en l'entendant parler.

« Et cela m'agaçait énormément ! Pour ne pas dire que j'étais réellement prêt à te jeter un sort quand je te voyais courir vers moi, la bouche en cœur. J'ai tout tenté pour te faire décrocher. L'agressivité, les insultes, l'indifférence… Rien ! J'en suis venu à me tenir éloigné de tous les endroits où tu étais susceptible d'aller… Et au moment où je m'y attends le moins… Tu te désintéresses de moi ! »

Jamie leva un sourcil sceptique en l'entendant. Lui, désintéressé ? La bonne blague !

« Sauf que là, c'est moi qui ne suis plus d'accord, poursuivit Love, agacé. Parce que je m'aperçois qu'il m'est insupportable de te voir avec quelqu'un. Que je te veux pour moi tout seul ! Que je te suis… attaché. Réellement. Je tiens à toi. Depuis toujours, probablement. Sauf que je ne t'ai jamais vu que comme un bébé pleurnichard et insupportable. Bébé que tu n'es pas. Loin de là. Tu es même très… Peu importe ! »

Le visage de Jamie avait brutalement prit une couleur rouge en l'entendant parler.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que…

-Quoi ? demanda Love, agacé de le voir s'arrêter.

-Que tu es attiré par moi ? demanda Jamie, stupéfait.

-Est-ce si horrifiant ?

-Horrifiant ? Demanda Jamie. Non. Incroyable, oui ! Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fais changer d'avis ?

-Tu m'as écouté ? Je… je te vois, maintenant.

-Tu ne me voyais pas, avant ?

-Si, mais je te voyais comme un bébé… »

Jamie leva un sourcil sceptique.

« Je vois, dit-il. Et maintenant non ? Bien, je suppose qu'il était temps…

-Ne prends pas cet air blasé, veux-tu ? s'agaça Love. Tu étais un bébé, à l'époque. Tu l'es toujours, d'une certaine manière !

-Certainement pas ! s'exclama Jamie, bondissant sur ses pieds. Je suis un homme.

-Un homme, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu n'agis pas comme tel ? »

Jamie eut un mouvement de recul de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Un homme aurait déjà eu le courage de m'embrasser », répliqua Love, face à son air perdu.

Cette fois, le blond rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Embrasser Love ? Comme ça ? Dans ce parc ? Sans réfléchir ? Sans crainte d'être rejeter ? Et si c'était juste une mauvaise farce ?

Face à lui, Love soupira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, dit-il, en l'attrapant par la main. Un vrai gamin. »

Il le tira brutalement vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jamie sentit son ventre se tordre brutalement et son cœur faire une si violente embardée qu'il crut qu'il était sorti de sa poitrine. Pourtant, il ne s'écarta pas. Love le tira plus près de lui et il se laissa faire. Peu lui importait d'être assis sur ses genoux. Peu lui importait d'être vu. Peut-être que Andy et Spencer étaient cachés dans un buisson… Il s'en fichait. La langue de Love caressait sa lèvre inférieur. Elle se glissait parfois dans sa bouche et rencontrait la sienne. Elle la taquinait alors, la cherchait, la provoquait. Et doucement, presque malhabile, il lui répondit. C'était délicieux. Et étrange. Et si excitant. Il se surpris à enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Love, pour se plaquer violemment contre lui.

« Quelle indécence ! »

Jamie sursauta en entendant une voix féminine. La femme marmonnait tout en s'éloignant, disant à son enfant de ne pas regarder. Il aurait du en être gêner, mais il n'y arrivait pas. A la place, il regardait Love qui souriait, moqueur.

« Un parc était définitivement une bonne idée, dit-il, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ici, au moins, je ne peux rien te faire… »

Jamie frissonna. Quoi ? Il les avait amené là de crainte de lui faire… Mais il était d'accord, lui ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'eut pas le temps. Love l'embrassait de nouveau et il n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter ça. Loin de là, même.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Jamie, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Je suis toujours plus jeune que toi… et c'est vrai que je suis un gamin, comparé à toi… Mais… Pourquoi maintenant, tu veux de moi ? »

Love souffla contre son cou. Il sentit ses bras se serrer autour de sa taille.

« Avant, dit-il à son oreille, je pensais que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Que tu serais toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Chaque fois que je me retournais, tu étais là. Donc, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Tu étais un gamin sans importance. Beau, certes, mais un enfant. Protégé des tentations extérieures. Des dangers extérieurs. Je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que tu grandissais. Je ne l'ai compris que cet été. Et ça m'a… Agacé. Enervé. Enragé. Tu es devenu beau. Non, pas exactement. Tu as grandi et la beauté que tu avais et que je me forçais à nier… Cette beauté est apparue aux yeux des _autres_.

-Les autres ? demanda Jamie, en s'écartant de lui.

-Ceux qui ne sont pas stupidement aveugle et donc, qui peuvent tenter de te séduire et de t'arracher à moi. Ça m'a parut… insoutenable, lorsque je t'ai vu avec ce garçon. Lorsque j'ai compris que vous aviez couché ensemble. Je veux être le seul à te toucher. Le seul à pouvoir t'approcher. Le seul avec qui tu veuilles être. Je te veux… Pour moi tout seul. »

Jamie le fixait d'un air à la fois étonné et inquiet.

« Est-ce que… C'est juste de la possessivité ?

-Non d'un chien ! s'énerva Love. Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! »

Jamie lui lança un regard interrogatif. Son père ? Lee ?

« Tu parles de Lee ? » demanda-t-il.

Love soupira en l'entendant. Forcément ! Jamie ne connaissait rien de son vrai paternel. Sa mère et lui n'en parlaient jamais et les pères du garçon n'avaient sans doute jamais mentionner Angus Mastrome devant lui.

« Non, dit-il. Mon père biologique… Angus Mastrome. Un stupide crétin narcissique et cupide. Un criminel enfermé à Azkaban… D'après ce que je sais… Il sortait avec mon parrain, par le passé. Puis il a décidé que ma mère était plus satisfaisante alors il a laissé mon parrain, lui brisant le cœur par la même occasion. Sauf que quand Blaise est tombé amoureux d'un autre, mon père ne l'a pas supporté. Il estimait que Blaise lui appartenait. Comme s'il était un jouet qu'on rangeait dans une malle. Il a voulut le reprendre, tout en restant avec ma mère, qui était alors enceinte de moi. Et comme mon parrain croyait encore l'aimer… Enfin, ça s'est mal terminé. L'important, dans tout ça, c'est que mon père est un stupide crétin égoïste qui était possessif. Excuse-moi de m'être énervé. C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas. Et comme il paraîtrait que je lui ressemble beaucoup physiquement… Enfin… »

Il détourna la tête, sous les yeux fascinés de Jamie. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. En fait, s'il y réfléchissait, c'était la première fois qu'il avait une si grande conversation avec Love. La première fois qu'il l'embrassait, aussi. Et la première fois qu'il s'asseyait sur ses genoux, dans un parc remplis de moldus homophobes. Que de première, pour cette journée.

« Tu estimes quand même que je suis à toi, dit-il. Ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin… ça ne me dérangerait pas si… »

Love le regarda, attendant qu'il finisse. Jamie tenta vaguement de ne pas rougir, en vain.

« Si ? demanda l'homme, amusé de sa gêne.

-Si tu m'aimes », répondit Jamie, enterrant son visage dans son épaule.

Love rit contre lui et le serra tendrement.

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais pas décidé de venir te parler, dit-il. Je suis amoureux, bien entendu. C'est la seule raison qui justifie que je décide d'affronter les terribles Harry et Draco Potter-Malfoy, réputés pour être des sorciers surpuissants et surtout, surprotecteurs avec leurs précieux enfants… »

Jamie rit contre lui. Il l'aimait. Le reste, il s'en fichait. Ses pères n'auraient rien à dire. Ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps était en train de se produire. Soudainement, il se fichait des homophobes du parc. Il s'écarta de lui pour l'embrasser. Peut-être avec un peu trop d'ardeur, car il sentit Love se tendre contre lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait ! Rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Calme, lui souffla Love. Ne me fais pas regretter plus de ne pas t'avoir inviter dans une chambre du Chaudron baveur…

-Je n'aurais rien contre », lui dit Jamie.

Love soupira en l'entendant et il le serra à l'en étouffer.

« Ne joue pas aux adolescents pervers, s'il te plait, dit-il. J'ai promis, comme un idiot, que je ne te sauterais pas dessus le premier jour.

-A qui as-tu promis cela ? demanda Jamie, curieux.

-Ton crétin de grand frère. Celui là même qui doit être quelque part dans ce parc, en embuscade… »

Jamie sursauta en l'entendant. Il se retourna, scannant le parc des yeux.

« Laisse, tu ne le trouveras pas, lui dit Love. C'est Tristan… Il est sûrement bien caché…

-Sûrement, oui, dit Jamie. Tu crois vraiment qu'il est là ?

-J'en suis certain, répondit Love. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas… Je ne peux pas dignement te sauter dessus ainsi… Tu as 16 ans !

-J'ai la majorité sexuelle, justement… »

Love grogna en l'entendant.

« Ne me le rappelle pas… Tu pars à Poudlard bientôt… Rien que pour ça, je devrais m'assurer que tu ne seras pas capable de m'oublier pendant les mois à venir…

-T'oublier ? s'exclama Jamie, fronçant les sourcils. Crétin ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux la première fois de ma vie ! »

Love eut une petite moue attendrie.

« Je sais… Et alors ? Il me semble que tu as eu des relations, l'année dernière. Et cet été… »

Il se renfrogna en mentionnant Sean.

« Ils ne comptaient pas, dit Jamie. C'était des… Cobayes.

-Cobayes ? »

Le jeune homme gigota, mal à l'aise. Love serra brutalement les dents et, délicatement, le fit descendre de son perchoir.

« Si tu dois gigoter ainsi, assieds-toi plutôt sur le banc… »

Jamie écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant. Gêné, il s'installa sans discuter. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de Love dans la sienne.

« Disons… Que je voulais essayer de voir si je pouvais sortir avec des garçons. Si j'étais… attirant. Et aussi… peut-être… Tester.

-Tester ? demanda Love. Magnifique… Me voilà avec un adolescent curieux. Tu as déjà tout testé ? »

Jamie rougit.

« Je ne vais certainement pas te raconter ce que j'ai fait avec ces garçons !

-Merlin m'en préserve, s'exclama Love. Ma possessivité ne le supporterait pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est… Non, je ne veux pas savoir ! »

Jamie inclina la tête sur le côté. Love semblait renfrogné et ennuyé à la fois.

« Savoir quoi ? demanda Jamie, soudain courageux. Si on m'a déjà pris ? Si j'ai déjà fait une fellation ou l'inverse ? Si…

-Pitié ! s'exclama Love, détournant la tête. Ne parle pas ainsi…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Jamie. C'est ainsi, oui. De toute façon, la réponse est oui à tout... J'ai même pris quelqu'un… et j'ai même fait… »

Une main sur sa bouche l'arrêta.

« Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plait. »

Love le regardait avec un tel désir que Jamie se sentit suffoquer. Personne ne l'avait regardé comme ça, par le passé. Pas même Sean. Un violent courant d'électricité voyagea dans tout son corps. Provocateur, il lécha la paume de la main qui était contre sa bouche. Love glapit et s'écarta de lui.

« D'accord, dit-il. Tu n'es pas un gamin, j'ai compris ! Arrête, maintenant ! »

Jamie haussa les épaules, amusé. Love le voulait. Lui ! Le sale morveux qu'il avait détesté, par le passé. C'était plus qu'une hallucination, c'était un rêve !

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, soudain plus compréhensif.

-Je crois, oui, répondit Love. Je déteste ton frère, quel que soit l'endroit où il s'est planqué… »

Jamie sourit et se leva.

« Et pourquoi devrait-on lui obéir, exactement ? demanda-t-il, en le prenant par la main.

-Parce qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant de cette foutue planète, répondit Love, tout en se laissant entraîner.

-Et alors ? Que pourrait-il faire ? Si moi, je veux que tu m'embrasses… Et même plus ? Aujourd'hui ? »

Love le regardait d'un air étonné.

« Tu es inconscient… Et si je t'avais dit toute ses belles paroles pour que tu te laisses faire ? Et si je voulais juste te baiser ? »

Jamie s'arrêta et le regarda avec un sérieux étonnant.

« Alors tu me baiseras aujourd'hui, dit-il. Et quand tu m'auras brisé le cœur en me rejetant parce que tu as obtenu ce que tu veux, je lâcherais sur toi mes pères et mon frère. Je leur demanderai de te faire autant de mal que tu m'en as fait. Puis je te bannirais à jamais de mon cœur. Parce qu'aucun homme ne m'obligera à devenir un crétin pleurnichard… »

Love le regardait, surpris.

« Tu es le digne fils de tes pères, hein ? dit-il. Fort et indépendant. Harry et Draco en même temps…

-Je ne suis pas eux, répondit Jamie. Si j'étais mes pères, ce n'est pas eux que je lâcherais, c'est moi qui te blesserais de mes propres mains. Mais je sais que ça, je n'en aurais pas le courage. Mais celui de me relever et d'avancer, je l'aurais, si… On ne vit qu'une fois. Passer son temps à pleurnicher ne sert à rien.

-Est-ce également une des raisons de tes 'tests' masculins ? Tu voulais vivre, même sans moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Jamie. Je n'allais pas t'attendre éternellement. Si tu devais me voir un jour, alors tant mieux. Sinon… Et bien… Tant pis pour ce nous qui me faisait rêver. Et tant pis pour l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Il aurait bien fini par mourir.

-Tu crois ? » demanda Love, l'air inquiet.

Jamie le remarqua et eut un sourire.

« J'en suis certain. Ça aurait prit des années. Peut-être même que ça n'aurait pas totalement marché. Il paraît qu'on n'oublie jamais totalement son premier amour… Mais je ne m'inquiète pas… J'aurais remonté la pente.

-Je suis donc facile à oublier ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit Jamie. J'ai juste dit que j'aurais continué. Une vie, c'est trop court que pour se lamenter. C'est également trop court que pour hésiter ou pour se questionner sur des choses qui n'arriveront pas. »

Love le regarda.

« Déterminé à défier Tristan, hein ? dit-il.

-Non, répondit Jamie. Seulement, je rentre à Poudlard bientôt… Et il y a tellement de garçons, là-bas… Tu sais, il paraît que c'est la plus grande agence de rencontre du monde sorcier… »

Love leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda d'un air agacé. Même s'il était conscient de la provocation de Jamie, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le tirer vers un coin reculé du parc. Un coin très isolé.

« Tu es un sale manipulateur.

-C'est l'apanage des gamins, répondit Jamie, l'air amusé. Où va-t-on ?

-Dans un endroit où transplaner ne sera pas vu par les moldus… »

Jamie eut un large sourire ravi et le suivit. Il rit en voyant qu'ils traversaient tous le parc pour arriver dans un coin réellement très isolé.

« Si Tristan me tue, tu en prends la pleine responsabilité ?

-Totale, répondit Jamie. Veux-tu que je signe une décharge ?

-J'apprécierais, dit-il. Il se contentera peut-être de me paralyser à vie. »

Sur ce, il transplana. Jamie fut un peu déstabilisé de se retrouver dans un appartement. Il était sobre, mais chaleureux. La décoration était dans les teints pâles, une variante de bleu et de gris.

« C'est la première fois que je viens chez toi, s'exclama soudainement Jamie, ravi.

-C'est la première fois pour beaucoup de chose, je crois, répondit Love, tout en l'attirant contre lui.

-Non, en vérité, ce ne sera pas la première fois que je…

-Je sais, coupa Love, mécontent.

-Comment, tu m'aurais préféré vierge ? demanda Jamie, amusé.

-Mhmm… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être pourrais-tu me montrer ce que tes tests t'ont appris… »

Jamie eut un large sourire ravi. Puis, sans hésitation, il se plaqua contre lui, lui arrachant un baiser violent et assuré.

« Ah, je vois, dit Love, tout en l'entraînant avec lui vers une porte. Et quoi d'autres ? »

Jamie eut une moue et sans attendre, continua de l'embrasser. Il se laissa entraîner sans s'inquiéter de l'endroit où ils allaient. De toute façon, il faisait une pleine confiance à Love. Avec une maîtrise dont il aurait pu remercier Sean, il détacha la chemise de l'homme contre lui sans même regarder, ses mains ayant hâte de rencontrer le torse contre le sien. Il sentit la peau chaude très rapidement et laissa ses doigts la découvrir. Pourtant, très vite, il voulut la voir et la goûter. Il arrêta donc le baiser pour regarder Love. Puis il se baissa, donnant un baiser sur la clavicule. Puis un autre au centre de son cou, contre sa trachée qu'il sentait à travers la peau fine. Puis encore un autre, plus bas, sur sa poitrine. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme pour aspirer l'odeur qui se dégageait de la peau. Doucement, il la lécha, la mordilla. Love haletait contre lui.

« Je vois, dit-il, respirant difficilement. Tu as appris jusque là… »

Jamie ne répondit pas. Il laissait ses mains courir dans son dos, massant les muscles qu'il pouvait sentir.

« Non, répondit-il. J'ai appris plus encore… »

Il commença à descendre sa bouche le long de son torse, mais Love l'empêcha de descendre et l'obligea à remonter. Passionné, il le poussa sur le lit et vint se coucher sur lui, entre ses jambes. Ses lèvres partirent rapidement en exploration de son cou. Machinalement, mais aussi désespérément, leurs hanches se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, exacerbant leur désir de plus en plus fort.

« Je… Je ne crois pas que nous irons plus loin aujourd'hui, souffla Jamie, sentant le plaisir devenir de plus en plus fort, au rythme des mouvements de Love.

-Nous n'en aurons pas le temps, répliqua Love. Je crois que… Tristan… va venir… »

Jamie rit puis cria presque. Le plaisir devenait trop fort. Son sexe comprimé lui faisait mal et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il soit libéré afin qu'il puisse demander à Love de le toucher… Mais il n'en fit rien. L'homme devait avoir raison. Tristan allait sans doute arriver… Et puis, franchement, il était incapable de prononcer d'autres mots. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était encore plus de Love. Il l'embrassa donc avec plus de fureur alors que ses mouvements se faisaient presque frénétiques. Ses mains continuaient d'explorer le torse bien plus large que le sien. Plus adulte, aussi. Il adorait ça.

« Love, murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. J'aimerais… tellement…

-Moi aussi », lui fut-il répondu.

Les mouvements devinrent irréguliers. Jamie sentit sa respiration se perdre et ses sens s'affoler. Ça y était. Il poussa un cri désespéré, se frottant plus fort encore alors qu'il serrait Love contre lui avec tant de force qu'il en avait mal. Mais le brun ne s'en plaignit pas. Il le serra tout aussi fort alors qu'il perdait lui aussi conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Brutalement, presque bestialement, ils jouirent tous les deux.

« Non de dieu », murmura Love, couché contre lui.

Jamie approuva mentalement. Sacré non d'un chien, oui ! Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Non pas qu'il ait un nombre élevé d'amants. Il en avait eu trois. Mais sérieusement, jamais il n'avait autant pris de plaisir. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du frottement. Qu'est-ce que ce serait, quand ils iraient plus loin ?

« Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit la voix agacée de Tristan. Putain, tu avais promis, Love ! »

Les deux amants s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre pour croiser le regard furibond du plus âgé des enfants Potter-Malfoy.

« Vraiment, Love, tu me déçois, dit-il, l'air plus moqueur qu'énervé.

-Il m'a provoqué, se plaignit son ami, l'air déstabilisé.

-C'est vrai, approuva Jamie, l'air fier de lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu es fier, répondit Tristan. Regardez-vous… Raaah… Je vous attends dans le salon. Revenez-y quand vous serez présentable… Et dans moins de deux minutes ! »

Les deux amants rirent en l'entendant. Dès que la porte fut fermée, pourtant, Jamie se tourna vers Love d'un air inquiet.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Je crois que oui, lui répondit-il. Ton frère est loin d'être un idiot. Il sait comment cela fonctionne, entre deux personnes qui se désirent. Je pense qu'il veut juste nous ennuyer un peu et probablement nous humilier… Ah, sans doute va-t-il aussi exercer un peu de chantage, histoire de gagner quelque chose à l'affaire… C'est un Serpentard, après tout… »

Jamie sourit en l'entendant. Il ne put résister et s'approcha de Love pour l'embrasser. Comment pouvait-il s'en empêcher, de toute façon ? Il avait attendu ça pendant seize ans !

« Il ne vous reste qu'une minute ! » s'impatienta Tristan, dans le salon.

Jamie soupira en se séparant de Love.

« Casse-pied, dit-il, faisant rire le plus âgé.

-Nous aurons d'autres occasions, lui dit Love. Et puis, franchement… Je préfère que cela soit ainsi… Tu auras ainsi hâte de me revoir…

-J'aurais eu hâte de te revoir, même si nous étions allé jusqu'au bout, répliqua Jamie, une moue sur les lèvres. Rah, pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Je vais bientôt retourner à Poudlard ! »

Love eut un sourire alors qu'il lui lançait plusieurs sortilèges de nettoyages.

« Je te rendrais visite, pendant les sorties de Près-Au-Lard, dit-il. On pourrait aussi s'écrire. Je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, en fait… On ne se connaît pas beaucoup, tous les deux… ça va nous permettre de le faire…

-Mouais, répondit Jamie. Ça ne me réjouis par pour autant…

-Je l'espère bien, répondit le plus âgé. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous, ne t'inquiète pas. La prochaine fois, nous ferons l'amour… »

Jamie frissonna en l'entendant.

« La prochaine fois, dit-il, pensif. Ça nous amène à Noël, non ?

-Je crois, oui, dit Love, amusé. Très bon cadeau de Noël en perspective… »

Il l'attira à lui après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient convenables tous les deux. Doucement, il l'embrassa une fois encore.

« Les deux minutes sont passées ! » s'énerva Tristan.

Ils soupirèrent de concert puis sortirent malgré eux, main dans la main.

« Enfin ! s'exclama l'autre, agacé. Bon, assis les deux tourtereaux… »

Tous deux se lancèrent un regard blasé. Tristan était en mode 'profitons de la situation' et ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. A moins que ? C'était la journée des premières fois, après tout…

« En premier lieu, je ne suis pas très fier de toi, Jamie. Oser séduire ainsi un pauvre homme qui n'a plus eu de soulagement sexuel depuis au moins deux mois…

-Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? demanda Love, soupçonneux.

-On est sorti ensemble en boîte, je te rappelle, dit Tristan. Quand tu es en manque, je le vois ! Mais je m'occupe de Jamie, pour l'instant. Jamie, donc…

-Quoi ? demanda le concerné. J'ai envie de lui depuis que j'ai eu ma première érection, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer, non ? Et puis je ne vois pas comment tu peux oser me faire une leçon de morale. Toi ! Le garçon qui a osé s'envoyer en l'air avec une élève dans la grande salle ! »

Tristan resta stupidement fixé.

« Comment est-ce que tu… ?

-Un secret ne se garde jamais, à Poudlard, répliqua Jamie.

-Je m'en fiche, il y a prescription, répondit Tristan. Je suis majeur et je ne suis plus à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas avec ce petit argument que tu vas m'obliger à me taire devant les parents…

-Certes, mais je pourrais leur raconter aussi, pour tes frasques à la maison… »

Cette fois, Tristan eut un air abasourdi.

« Comment est-ce que tu… ?

-Andy, répliqua Jamie, amusé. Elle t'a vue. Elle a été traumatisée à vie, d'ailleurs. Mais bref… Tu connais les règles de Père, non… ? »

Tristan gronda d'agacement. Les règles de Draco Potter-Malfoy : pas de relations sexuelles sous son toit… Oui, enfin, en ce qui concernait leurs enfants, parce que les deux parents, eux, ne se gênaient jamais ! Il trembla en y pensant, secouant la tête pour effacer les nuisances sonores qu'il percevait parfois, lorsqu'il dormait encore au Talus.

« Et donc, poursuivit Jamie. Nous avons tous les deux de lourds secrets, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait donc bien que tu te taises jusqu'à ce que j'estime que papa et père doivent être informé…

-Tu es diabolique, souffla Tristan. Très bien, je ne dirais rien… Non d'un chien, moi qui me faisait une joie de te faire chanter ! »

Jamie eut un sourire moqueur. A côté de lui, Love souriait tout autant. C'était vraiment la journée des premières fois !

« En attendant, vous en avez assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! signala Tristan. Je te ramène à la maison !

-Quoi ? s'exclama Jamie. Non ! Je veux rester encore un peu !

-Hors de question ! Papa va s'inquiéter que tu ne sois pas encore rentrer !

-Andy lui a dit que j'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse avec des amis !

-Et tu le crois assez stupide pour qu'il n'aille pas vérifier ? Je vais te servir d'alibi. Je t'ai rencontré alors que tu quittais tes amis et tu m'as accompagnés rendre visite à Love. Vu ton acharnement à le coller quelle que soit la situation, ils goberont ça facilement. »

Jamie eut une moue. Sa main serrait fermement celle de Love.

« S'il te plait, Tristan… Je rentre à Poudlard bientôt…

-T'avais qu'à plaqué Sean plus tôt, répliqua son frère, intraitable. Allez, on y va !

-A une seule condition, répliqua Jamie.

-Tu n'es pas en position de négociation…

-Si j'y suis ! Soit je viens avec toi et tu acceptes de me servir d'alibi pour les jours restant entre ma rentrée à Poudlard, soit…

-Soit ? demanda Tristan, amusé.

-Soit je rentre pas avec toi, je reste ici et tant pis pour les parents ! »

Tristan leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pitoyable, comme marchandage. Dans les deux cas, je ne me sens pas concerné par ce qu'il t'arriverait…

-Soit je dis à Draco et Harry que s'est toi qui a mis le feu au restaurant, il y a 8 ans, répliqua Love, qui se tenait jusque là tranquille.

-QUOI ? s'étrangla Tristan, horrifié.

-Hein ? s'exclama Jamie, stupéfait. C'était toi !

-Love, faux frère ! s'exclama Tristan. Tu avais promis de ne rien dire !

-Je sais, mais j'ai réellement envie de revoir Jamie avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard… Donc…

-Je vois, tu préfères tripoter mon frère que de tenir une promesse faite à ton meilleur ami !

-Exactement, répliqua Love, intraitable.

-Lâcheur ! », riposta Tristan.

Il poussa pourtant un soupir désespéré.

« Bon, très bien… Vous avez gagné… »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais on rentre, maintenant… Et je ne te servirais d'alibi que les après-midi. De 14 à 17 heures…

-Pas besoin d'attendre Noël, alors, s'exclama Jamie. Trois heures, c'est largement assez pour…

-Stop ! s'exclama Tristan. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Maintenant, debout et on rentre ! »

Love eut un sourire. Il se pencha sur Jamie et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Va avec lui, dit-il. On se revoit demain. Je t'attendrais ici, cette fois. Tiens… »

Il sortit de sa poche un petit papier.

« C'est mon adresse… Tu sauras venir plus vite, ainsi… »

Jamie hocha de la tête et l'embrassa à son tour.

« On y va ! s'énerva Tristan. Sacré dieu… »

Les deux autres eurent un rire en l'entendant. Ils se séparèrent pourtant, même si aucun des deux n'en avaient envie. Mais bon… Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, de toute façon. Une très longue vie qu'ils allaient enfin partager !

**FIN**


End file.
